Buscando la Felicidad Verdadera
by Fatima Winner
Summary: Kurogane y Fye se conocen desde la universidad y ahora trabajan como profesores en la Prepa Sakura,que dirige Yuuko. Otro de los profesores es Seishirou,quien siempre está tratando de conquistar a su alumno Subaru,lo cual Hokuto apoya por completo. Aya,una de las alumnas de 3ero,interferirá entre Kuro y Fye... "Amor,lágrimas,engaños y decisiones". Porque nada fue solo coincidencia.
1. Cercanía Una Confesión Inesperada

**Buscando la Felicidad Verdadera**

**By**

**Fátima Winner**

**Categoría:** Shonen Ai, Yaoi PG-13 (Hasta el momento XD), Shoujo.

**Pareja****s:** Kuro x Fye, Seishirou x Subaru, otras.

**Disclaimer:** Bueno… "Desgraciadamente los personajes de Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle no me pertenecen... (¡Pero Fye es MÍO!) Yo sólo los tomo prestado para escribir este fanfic sin fines de lucro, sino más bien para hacer lo que me gusta y compartirlo con Uds..." .

**Dedicatoria:** A todas esas lindas personas que conocí a partir del 2007 cuando decidí volver a intentarlo… Todos los que me aceptaron sin preguntar por mi pasado… ¡Los quiero!

**Warning:** Bueno lo de la categoría, o sea que es Yaoi n.n

**-Diálogos- ****Títulos**** /Pensamientos/ (Aclaraciones, Explicaciones y traducciones…) --Sueños, Visiones-- **

**Capítulo 1: "****Cercanía… Una Confesión Inesperada****"**

_**Dedicatoria Especial:**__ Este capi se lo dedico a mi querida amiga __**Keane**__, una de esas personas que conocí el año pasado y una a las que más cariño le he tomado. Sé que no leerás el fic completo, pero me alegro que por lo menos hayas leído este capítulo. Y recuerda que siempre seré tu Caballero Sir Touya, mi querida Keane-Hime. -_

Nos situamos en Latinoamérica, donde existe un famoso colegio llamado "Sakura", la directora es Yuuko y en la plana de docentes se encuentran Fye, el Profesor de Química; Kurogane, el Profesor de Educación Física; Seishirou, el Profesor de Física Elemental; entre otros.

Era Marzo y las clases acababan de empezar y con esto la labor de los docentes también…

Fye vive en un departamento mediano, con un cuarto, una cocina, un baño, una sala, una lavandería y una peculiar biblioteca con muchos libros sobre química, ciencias, alquimia y magia.

Este peculiar Profesor se levanta temprano para alistarse con tiempo para ir a dar clase.

-Espero que le guste a Kurorin…- Comenta estando solo frente al espejo de su cuarto.

Como siempre, ya estaba pensando en su querido amigo y colega "Kurogane", a quien conoce desde la Universidad y con siempre para, además de llamarlo de distintas maneras que él mismo (Fye) inventó, aunque esto siempre saca de quicio al morocho.

-Tengo una idea…- ¡Y se le prende el foquito!

Aquí iba como siempre, se le acababa de ocurrir su primera gran idea del día, ojo que es la primera… y tratándose de Fye se puede esperar cualquier cosa.

El Profesor de Química corre a la sala, coge el teléfono y marca un número de memoria.

Por otro lado, Kurogane, el Profesor de Educación Física, siempre tan recto y disciplinado se levanta bien temprano para hacer los ejercicios matutinos antes de alistarse para sus clases del día.

Al terminar de hacerlos y repentinamente el sonido del teléfono lo sorprende...

"¡Gran Idea de Fye Número 1!"

/¿Quién podrá ser a esta hora?/ Se pregunta en la mente mientras va hacia el teléfono /Solo espero que no sea…/ Coge el auricular -Aló- Contesta simplemente.

-¡¡Kurorin, buenos días!!- Lo saluda de lo más feliz.

-"Tú…"- Lo reconoce al instante.

-¡Sí, ¿quién más, Kurorin?!-

-Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames así…- Se queja.

-Oh, pero sí suena bonito…- Comenta.

-…Bien, ¿qué pasa?- Le pregunta de una vez.

-¡Nada, nada! Y antes de que preguntes que entonces para qué te he llamado tan temprano, te diré que… "¡¡Quería darte los Buenos Días!!"- Contesta de lo más tranquilo y hasta feliz, muy a diferencia de su interlocutor…

-Nani?? (¡¿Qué?!)- Ya enojado.

Al instante Fye aleja el teléfono de su oído para no escuchar los ya conocidos gritos de su compañero.

-¡¡Qué solo para eso me llamas?? ¡¡No me estés llamando sin motivo…!! ¡¡No me sobra el tiempo como a ti!!- Pero no escucha nada del otro lado y conociendo a Fye de seguro que había dejado a un lado el teléfono -¡¡ESTÁS ESCUCHÁNDOME??- Cuestiona muy enfadado.

Al escuchar el llamado de Kurogane, Fye se apresura a volver a tomar el teléfono.

-Ah, hai, hai… (Sí, sí) Pero como ya empezaste con tus gritos, mejor te dejo renegando solo, chaito- Y sin más le cuelga.

-¡Oe…!- Pero ya había cortado -"Me cortó". ¿¿Pero quién rayos se cree éste como para hacerme estas cosas…??- Cuestiona al colgar el teléfono.

Por alguna razón, Fye siempre lograba sacar de quicio a Kurogane, apropósito o no, pero siempre lo hacía, incluso desde que iban a la Universidad.

Rato después, cuando Kurogane ya estaba listo para ir a trabajar, sale de la zona de departamentos y encuentra a Fye esperándolo.

/¿¿Y este qué??/ Piensa mirándolo.

-¡Vamos, Kurorin, para llegar temprano!- Le dice con una sonrisa.

/¿¿Qué no puede irse solo o qué??/ Se cuestiona mientras camina junto al otro.

Como Fye y Kurogane vivían en la misma residencial de departamentos, era fácil que se chocaran seguido y más aún si el primero siempre lo buscaba, además de que ya se le había hecho costumbre esperar a Kurogane para irse juntos.

Al llegar a la Gran Preparatoria sus caminos se separan, pues Fye tenía clase a primera hora con el salón de Primer año, mientras que Kurogane estaba libre hasta las últimas horas.

-¡Nos vemos luego, Kurorin!- Se despide con un movimiento de mano antes de irse.

/Debe de ser mi karma…/ Piensa el morocho mientras comienza a caminar rumbo al Club de Artes Marciales.

-"¡¡Primer Año, allá voy!!"- Exclama el rubio feliz y lo suficientemente alto como para que el Profesor de Educación Física lo escuche.

A Kurogane le sale una gotita en la cabeza, pero ignora a Fye y solo sigue con su camino, mientras el Profesor de Química se va a Primero.

/Este año… debe de ser bueno…/ Piensa el rubio mientras camina.

Fye llega al salón de Primero e ingresa llamando la atención de los chicos.

-Buenos días- Los saluda el rubio.

-Buenos días- Contestan los alumnos.

-Soy "Fye De Flourite"- Parado al frente del salón -y seré su Profesor de Química…- Mirándolos -Estoy seguro de que nos llevaremos bien…- Les sonríe.

La sonrisa de Fye era tan linda, que bastaba con esto para que cualquiera se sintiera tranquilo y muchas veces hasta lograba cautivar fácilmente a las chicas.

Los alumnos hacen una pequeña presentación y luego Fye comienza con la clase del día.

-Bien, hoy veremos Nomenclatura…-

Todos prestan atención desde el principio, y como no con un Profesor tan lindo como ese, era especialmente guapo y lleno de energía y buen humor.

/Espero que no demores mucho… porque… estoy esperándote…/ Piensa con una ligera sonrisa y pensando en alguien mientras escribe en el pizarrón.

Mientras Kurogane había estado practicando con la espada, cuando de repente una nota cae de uno de sus bolsillos llamando su atención…

-¿Eh?- La mira y se agacha a recogerlo.

Si se trataba de una nota posiblemente sería él… Ese peculiar rubio al que le encantaba andar dejando notitas y muy en especial a Kurogane.

-"¡Vente al salón de Primero!"- Leyendo -"Atte: ¿Quién crees? XD"- Esto bastaba de sobra para confirmar que se trataba de él…

Sí, esta era la segunda gran idea que ese loco había tenido en el día, Kurogane solo esperaba que ya no tuviera más ideas y que tuviera una razón para llamarlo. Porque si se repetía lo de la mañana y como esta vez lo tendría enfrente, posiblemente no se podría controlar.

Kurogane arruga el papel y fastidiado va al encuentro con el susodicho que estaba dictando clase en Primero.

Al llegar abre la puerta sin tocar y entra tempestivamente interrumpiendo en medio de la clase de química.

-¿Para qué rayos me has llamado?- Cuestiona al ingresar y llamando la atención de todos con esto.

Los alumnos miran sin entender y preguntándose quién sería el recién llegado, mientras Fye solo lo miraba con una ligera sonrisa.

/El de siempre…/ Piensa el rubio.

-Habla de una vez que ya te he dicho que no me sobra el tiempo…-

-Pero si estás libre hasta las últimas horas…-

-Ese no es tu problema… ¿Qué demonios quieres?-

Vaya si este hombre no tenía nada de buen humor, completamente opuesto al lindo Profesor de química, los alumnos pueden darse cuenta de esto pronto.

/Bueno, espero que no se enoje…/ Piensa mientras se prepara para hablar.

Fye espera unos segundos y contesta…

"¡Gran Idea de Fye Número 2!"

-Pues… "¡¡Quería que me acompañarás!!"- Le dice deliberadamente.

-¿Qué…?- Cuestiona el morocho apunto de explotar.

-Sí, como estás libre hasta las últimas horas y sé que no tienes nada más que hacer…-

Aquí iba de nuevo, contestándose solo y hablando de más. Haciendo que una venita apareciera en la cabeza de Kurogane, quien se enojaba cada vez más al escuchar a Fye.

-Pensé que sería genial que me acompañarás con esta primera clase del año, además sé que en el fondo sí quieres estar conmigo, vamos Kurorin… ¿Si?- Le dice con una linda sonrisa.

Una sonrisa con la que cualquier otra persona hubiese aceptado en el acto, pero no este Profesor que ya estaba con la mecha prendida y...

-¡¡Estás loco si crees que yo quiero estar contigo!!- Refuta inmediatamente muy enojado -¡¡Te dije que no estuvieras llamándome sin motivo!! ¡¡No me hagas perder el tiempo…!! ¡¡Y deja de llamarme por ese estúpido sobrenombre!!- Le grita sin reparo y sin importarle que todos estaban escuchándolo.

Los alumnos se quedaron sorprendidos y hasta asustados por los gritos del más alto, mientras la sonrisa de Fye había desaparecido por completo…

Auch… Las palabras de Kurogane se repetían en su mente, en especial… "¡¡Estás loco si crees que yo quiero estar contigo!!"

/¿Por qué siempre haces lo mismo…?/ Se interroga el rubio triste.

Sí, no era la primera vez que Kurogane lo trataba mal, pero aún así Fye insistía en seguir a su lado…

/Tal vez… me lo busqué… Pero no sabía que te ibas a enojar así…/ Agacha la mirada huyendo de esa persona.

Esa frase seguía repitiéndose en su mente… ¿¿Por qué le dolía tanto?? ¿¿Por qué se sentía tan triste?? ¿¿Qué era esto que estaba sintiendo por esa persona…??

/Soy un tonto… Pero tú también… Y aún así… no puedo… alejarme… de ti…/ Dice para sus adentros con los ojos casi vidriados.

El silencio reinaba en el lugar, los alumnos solo se limitan a observar y Kurogane solo miraba a Fye comenzando a sentirse mal…

/Creo que se me pasó la mano… Es que… Siempre está contestándose solo y disponiendo así de mí que… Tal vez no debí de gritarle así…/ Comienza a reflexionar al ver al rubio tan triste.

Kurogane se comenzaba a sentir responsable de todo esto… Incluso culpable de la tristeza de Fye… y aunque no era capaz de decir nada para arreglarlo, deseaba poder volver a atrás y callarse todo lo que le dijo o mejor dicho gritó…

/¡Rayos! ¿Qué hago ahora?/ Se cuestiona el morocho sin saber que hacer.

"¿Disculparse?" ¡No! Eso no… ¿¿Pero entonces?? De repente y para sorpresa de todos, la voz de una mujer se comienza a escuchar en toda la Institución.

-"Buenos días, queridos docentes y adorables alumnos, les habla la siempre linda y adorable de su Directora Yuuko… Ahora mismo estoy pasando supervisión por los salones, así que espérenme, en especial Fye, ¡y si estás con Kurogane mejor!"- Se escucha a la Directora por el parlante.

A Fye y a Kurogane les sale una gotita en la cabeza y se sonrojan ligeramente… "¿Qué, era tan predecible que estarían juntos ahora?" Aunque eso no era lo que más preocupaba a Kurogane ahora.

-Bueno, si ella viene, yo me voy- Afirma el morocho.

/No si puedo evitarlo…/ Piensa el rubio -¿Pero cómo vas a irte?-

-"Caminando"- Contesta yendo hacia la puerta.

-Kurorin… ¿Acaso le tienes miedo?- Le cuestiona apropósito.

-¡Claro que no!- Niega al instante deteniéndose.

-¿Entonces por qué estás huyendo?-

-¿Huyendo yo? ¡Jamás!- Voltea a verlo -Y menos de esa mujer…-

-Evitar a algo o a alguien, ¿no es huir de eso?-

-Pues… Yo solo la evito porque está loca- Comenta.

-Un poco…-

-¿Un poco? Es casi una demente…- Asegura.

Pero en eso y sin que Kurogane llegara a escapar, Yuuko ingresa al salón con su altavoz en forma de Mokona negra.

-Ohayo! (¡Hola!)- Saluda animadamente la mujer al llegar.

Todos los alumnos se paran un momento para saludarla.

-Ohayo Gozaimasu (Buenos días)- Contestan los chicos al saludo.

-Shimata… (Maldición…)- Murmura el morocho.

-Kurotan…- Lo mira la Directora.

-¡Qué ese no es mi nombre!- Se queja fastidiado.

-"Kurorin" suena más bonito, ne?- Comenta el rubio.

-¡Tampoco!-

-Oh, es tan bueno verlos siempre juntos…- Comenta su amiga mirándolos.

Ambos se sonrojan ante este comentario, en especial porque Yuuko tenía toda la razón, "ellos siempre estaban juntos".

-Pero Fye…- Mirándolo -Te noto un poco triste…- Se acerca a él -¿No me digas que el insensible de Kurotan (Una flechita apunta a Kurogane XD) volvió a hacerte algo?-

-Hai, Yuuko-chan…- Triste -Me volvió a tratar mal…- Contesta el rubio.

Kurogane no dice nada, tal vez porque era verdad…

-Ya sabía- Le extiende los brazos -¿Qué te hizo ahora?-

Al instante Fye se arroja a los brazos de Yuuko, quien lo abraza maternalmente y provocando celos en Kurogane.

-Yo tan lindo le pedí que me acompañara en mi primera clase y él se negó rotundamente gritándome y diciéndome cosas feas…- Le cuenta el rubio casi llorando.

-Oh, Fye…- Abrazando al rubio -Que cruel que eres, Kurogane- Le dice mirándolo.

-Hmm…- Mirándolos /¿Quién es para decirme algo? Y más aún… ¿¿Quién rayos se cree ella para abrazarlo??/ Piensa el morocho molesto (celoso).

-Bien, como no tienes nada más que hacer hasta las últimas horas- Mirando a Kurogane -Te quedarás con Fye-

-Otra… Si tengo o no algo que hacer no es problema de ninguno, "son mis horas libres y no pueden disponer de ellas"- Le refuta.

-"Dije que te vas a quedar con Fye"- Sentencia -O te descuento el día…- Lo amenaza.

-No puedes…-

-Sí, puedo- Sonriendo, pero muy en serio -¿Quieres probarme?-

-Bruja…- La llama entre dientes el morocho.

Pero no, esto no era lo que realmente quería Fye…

-No…- Niega con la cabeza -Así no…- Susurra el rubio.

Pero tanto Yuuko como Kurogane logran escucharlo.

-Si Kuro no quiere, está bien… Tampoco podemos obligarlo…-Comenta el rubio.

-Fye…- Lo mira la Directora -Entiendo-

Y cuando nadie se lo esperaba…

-…De acuerdo…- Dice de repente el morocho.

-¿Eh?- El rubio lo mira sin entender.

-…Digo que acepto lo que me pediste…- Explica mirando a otro lado.

-Pero si Yuuko ya no hará nada…- Aún sin entender.

-Dije que acepto y ya no me hagas repetirlo- Serio.

Fye lo mira algo incrédulo, pues no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, aunque Kurogane seguía mirando a otro lado, y los demás, incluyendo a Yuuko, solo los observaban.

-Kuro…- Susurra el rubio con una suave expresión.

Fye se siente feliz… realmente feliz y sin poder evitarlo, abraza a Kurogane efusivamente y delante de todos los presentes.

/…Te quiero…/ Confiesa para sus adentros mientras abraza a Kurogane.

-Kawaii… (Que lindo)- Murmura la Directora con una sonrisa.

Los alumnos no dicen nada, pero Kurogane se sonroja fuertemente, pues estaban delante de toda una clase.

-¡Hey… ¿Qué te pasa?!- Se queja avergonzado.

-…Gracias…- Le dice suavemente el rubio.

Esto hace que Kurogane guarde silencio por un instante, olvidándose del público que tenían aunque solo fuera por un pequeño momento en el que solo se deja abrazar sin quejarse.

/Que bonito que se les ve juntos…/ Piensa la Directora sonriendo aún más.

En eso Kurogane se da cuenta que los alumnos los observaban con un signo de pregunta en la cabeza, por lo que reacciona e inmediatamente se separa de Fye.

El profesor de Química solo lo mira y termina por sonreírle.

-Bueno, ya que todo se solucionó, seguiré con los demás salones- Comenta la Directora.

-Que te vaya bien, Yuuko-chan- Le dice el rubio con una sonrisa.

-Arigatou (Gracias), Fye -Contesta con otra sonrisa -Ja ne! (¡Chau!)- Se despide y sin más se va.

-Ja ne…- Se despide el rubio.

Fye se da cuenta de que los alumnos aún esperan a que la clase continúe.

-Ah, gomen (disculpen), continuemos con la clase, chicos…- Les dice con una mano detrás de la cabeza.

-Hai…- Todos vuelven a tomar sus lapiceros.

-¿Qué tanto sabes de química?- Le pregunta el rubio.

-…Soy Profesor de Educación Física- Contesta simplemente.

Fye sonríe por la respuesta de su amigo.

-No importa, yo te enseño…- Le dice aún sonriendo.

Kurogane no dice nada y luego solo continúan con la clase de química.

A las últimas horas Kurogane va por sus cosas a la Sala de Profesores para ir a clase con Tercero. Fye, que también se encontraba ahí, vuelve a tener otra de sus ideas, aunque esta vez era más para darle las gracias.

-¡Kurorin, tengo una idea!- Le comenta el rubio.

-¿Otra?- Cuestiona el morocho esperándose lo peor.

-Hai, y no seas exagerado- Mirándolo -Cámbiame esa cara-

-No tengo otra- Sacando unas cosas de su casillero.

"¡Gran Idea de Fye Número 3!"

-En fin…- Cerrando su casillero -Estaba pensando, ya que tú tan amablemente aceptaste acompañarme con mi primera clase de química, ahora yo…-

-"No"- Lo interrumpe.

-…Déjame terminar por lo menos- Se le acerca.

-Si lo que quieres es acompañarme en mi clase de Educación Física, mi respuesta es no- Cierra su casillero.

-Demo… (Pero…)-

-Sabes que me gusta trabajar "solo", además nunca he necesitado de ningún asistente- Le dice firme y mirándolo.

-¿Por qué siempre estás en ese plan? Actúas como un amargado…-

Kurogane en lugar de contestar con palabras y para sorpresa de Fye, lo toma de una de sus muñecas acercándolo un poco más a él… Esto hace sonrojar a Fye y hasta ponerlo nervioso por la cercanía con su compañero.

-Kuro…- El nombre de esa persona se escapa en un susurro de los labios del rubio.

Kurogane solo lo mira directo a los ojos sin decir nada, pero en eso alguien más llega al lugar interrumpiéndolos. En cuanto Kurogane siente la puerta suelta a Fye y se aleje de él al instante, dejándolo un poco aturdido.

Seishirou entra, los ve y se da cuenta, pero se hace el desentendido como era su costumbre.

-Konnichiwa (Buenas Tardes)- Los saluda.

-Konnichiwa…- Contestan.

Seishirou va a su casillero por algo.

-Solo vine por esto- Saca una libreta y se dirige a la puerta -Matta ne (Hasta luego)- Se despide y sin más se va.

/¿Qué fue eso…?/ Se pregunta el rubio en la mente.

/¿Por qué hice eso?/ Hasta el propio morocho se lo interroga en la mente.

Silencio por un momento…

-Etto… (Este…) Kuro…- Comienza Fye, pero vuelven a interrumpirlo.

-…"Ponte tu equipo de Educación Física y no te atrevas a hacer nada que yo no te diga"- Sentencia.

Fye lo mira sorprendido, "Kurogane acababa de aceptar".

-…Hai…- El rubio asiente con la cabeza y sonríe.

Fye se pone el uniforme de Educación Física de la Institución (Camiseta blanca manga corta, short azul marino y zapatillas blancas) y se va con Kurogane a recoger a los de Tercero para luego ir al patio con ellos.

Entre los alumnos de tercero se encontraban, Mel y Aya, dos mejores amigas, pero una de ellas vivía enamorada del Profesor de Química y era más que el cielo el tenerlo en esa clase de Educación Física, sin siquiera imaginar la verdadera razón de por qué estaba allí.

-Fye-Sensei… (Profesor Fye) Fye-Sensei…- Embelezada -Fye-Sensei… -

-Oye, Aya, pareces disco rayado…- Le dice su amiga.

-Ay, Mel, es que es "Fye-Sensei"- Le dice con brillo en los ojos.

-Sí, y también está "Kurogane-Sensei"-

-Él no me interesa, te lo puedes quedar…-

-¡No me refería a eso!- Corrige sonrojada -Lo que digo es que si no te ve concentrada en los ejercicios te castigará, sabes que le encanta dar castigos…-

-No me importa… Yo solo quiero contemplar a mi amor…-

-Ahh…- Suspira resignada -"Caso perdido"-

Durante esa clase Aya toma una decisión… Y a la hora de salida espera a cierto Profesor, mientras Mel la esperaba a ella.

-Fye-Sensei…- Lo nombra la chica.

-Aya-chan…- La reconoce y se detiene -¿Acaso me esperabas?- Le pregunta con una sonrisa.

-…Hai- Afirma asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Vaya, debo de tener mucha suerte para que una chica tan linda como tú, haya estado esperándome…- Comenta el rubio aún sonriendo.

-Fye-Sensei… Tengo algo que decirle…- Comienza Aya.

-Sí, dime-

-Fye-Sensei… Yo…-

-¿Si?- Curioso.

-A mí usted…- Sonrojada -Me gusta mucho…- Confiesa por fin.

Fye se sorprende por esto y no sabe que decir.

-Podría decir incluso… que lo quiero…-

-Aya-chan…-

**¡¡CONTINUARÁ!!**

**Nota****de****la****Autora****:**

¿¿Cuál será la respuesta de Fye?? Creo que ya se lo deben de imaginar… En el próximo capítulo veremos la decisión de Fye y la reacción de Kurogane…

¡¡Nos vemos!! Espero que les vaya gustando, ¡¡y que dejen reviews!! Y tengan en cuenta que esta historia… (Con un brillo peculiar en los ojos) "¡¡Recién comienza!!" Ju, ju, ju… Y habrá mucho "Kuro x Fye" en este fic.

Ah, por cierto este es mi primer Fanfic de TRC y de KuroFye, espero que esté quedándome bien… o.ó

Bueno, nada más, ¡¡solo sigan leyendo y dejen reviews!! .

**Créditos****:**

Al Roll de Magical Yaoi y a todas las admis de este (incluyéndome XD), de donde saqué la base de esto (¡¡Si alguien se quiere unir al roll me avisa!! XD).

A mi Tía Deby (Chipilla, y aunque ella se siga alucinando mi sobrina o.ó), quién era Aya en el roll de Magical Yaoi y a quien se le ocurrió eso de tener una relación prohibida con Fye (¡Yo! XD), aunque terminó dejando el roll antes de comenzar con nuestra historia romántica, pero tomé de ella la idea de la relación de Fye y Aya.

A Keane, porque gracias a ella y a su comu de Tsubasa Chronicle Clamp, aprendí mucho de TRC y de CLAMP, volviéndome una verdadera fans de ambos temas (o eso creo), además de que conocí a muchas personas a las que ahora quiero mucho (incluyéndola a ella y también a Sali, Bragger, Rika, Mel, Lucero, Kiba, Sakura Li, entre otros), y porque gracias al Hane no Akari leo el espectacular manga de TRC (¡Hasta yo puedo decir que es mejor que la serie de TRC!), una de las principales razones por la que me volví fans a muerte de la linda pareja de "Kuro x Fye" (¡¡Tienen que ver todas las escenas que hay de ellos en el manga!!).

**Keane:**

¡¡Amiga!! Ya sé que soy un caso… n.nU Pero bueno, aquí tienes este Kuro x Fye, ¡¡que va especialmente para ti!! Además de que me encantará que por fin leas algo mío, je, je. Creo que sí sabes que soy Escritora, ¡pero esta sería la primera vez que me lees! Wiii Aunque con lo exigente que eres, solo espero que al final te guste. u.u


	2. La Decision de Fye Engaño

**Buscando la Felicidad Verdadera**

**By**

**Fátima Winner**

**Categoría:** Shonen Ai, Yaoi PG-13 (Hasta el momento XD), Shoujo.

**Pareja****s:** Kuro x Fye, Seishirou x Subaru, otras.

**Disclaimer:** Bueno… "Desgraciadamente los personajes de Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle no me pertenecen... (¡Pero Fye es MÍO!) Yo sólo los tomo prestado para escribir este fanfic sin fines de lucro, sino más bien para hacer lo que me gusta y compartirlo con Uds..." .

**Dedicatoria:** A todas esas lindas personas que conocí a partir del 2007 cuando decidí volver a intentarlo… Todos los que me aceptaron sin preguntar por mi pasado… ¡Los quiero!

**Warning:** Bueno lo de la categoría, o sea que es Yaoi n.n

**-Diálogos- ****Títulos**** /Pensamientos/ (Aclaraciones, Explicaciones y traducciones…) --Sueños, Visiones-- **

**Capítulo 2: "****La Decisión de Fye… Engaño****"**

_**Dedicatoria Especial:**__ Este capi va para mi hermanita __**Sakura Mokona (Nuria, Subaru)**__, ¡¡por su cumpleaños que acaba d pasar hace poco!! . Y pues, porque la quiero mucho. _

-A mí usted…- Sonrojada -Me gusta mucho…- Confiesa por fin.

Fye se sorprende por esto y no sabe que decir.

-Podría decir incluso… que lo quiero…-

-Aya-chan…-

Fye se queda pensativo, una de sus alumnas le acababa de confesar su amor… ¿Qué debería de hacer? Fye sabía lo que sentía por Kurogane… pero en todo este tiempo éste nunca le había dicho nada ni se había preocupado en demostrarle nada… Tal vez era porque Kurogane no sentía lo mismo, sí posiblemente era eso…

-Fye-Sensei…- Mirándolo -Usted…-

-Aya-chan… Es un halago para mí lo que acabas de decirme, demo… (pero…)-

-¿Hay alguien más… que le guste…?- Le pregunta triste.

Fye no soportaba ver a alguien triste, menos a una linda chica como lo era Aya, a quien enseñaba desde primero y con quien se había encariñado mucho, aunque una cosa era cariño y otra cosa era amor.

-…Podría decirse que sí… Aunque posiblemente esa persona no sienta lo mismo…- Le contesta el rubio sinceramente.

Aya lo mira aún sonrojada y sin que Fye se lo esperaba…

-Entonces, acépteme a mí…-

-Aya…-

-Si esa persona no siente lo mismo por usted… Entonces acépteme a mí… porque yo sí lo quiero… y podemos ser felices juntos… Vamos a intentarlo…-

Fye se queda muy pensativo ante la propuesta de Aya y lo único que termina por decir es…

-…Déjame pensarlo… Mañana te diré lo que decidí…-

-Hai… Entonces… ¡Nos vemos mañana!- Se despide la chica y corriendo un poco se va de allí.

Fye solo la ve irse y luego se va a su departamento a descansar y a pensar bien.

La propuesta de Aya le daba vueltas en la cabeza… "Poder ser felices juntos…"

/Es lo que siempre he buscado… La felicidad… La felicidad verdadera… Pero nunca he podido encontrarla…/ Piensa el rubio echado en su cama.

Sí, Fye nunca se había sentido verdaderamente feliz, incluso aunque siempre estaba sonriendo, aún así, siempre había sentido que le faltaba algo para ser feliz de verdad…

Tal vez eso era amor de verdad, nunca había estado con nadie por esperar siempre a Kurogane… Pero si en todo este tiempo él no había hecho nada, probablemente seguiría siendo así siempre, y Fye lo esperaría en vano…

¿Entonces de que servía esperar algo que nunca llegaría?

/"Esperar algo que nunca pasará…" Duele demasiado…/

Claro que dolía, esperar por alguien que no iba a voltear a verlo… Esta espera solo estaba lastimándolo y mientras más tiempo pasaba más era lastimado…

/Ya no quiero seguir con esto… Ya no quiero seguir sufriendo por ti…/

Tal vez ya era hora de ponerle fin a esta espera que solo lo lastimaba, tal vez ya era hora de darse una oportunidad de ser feliz de verdad… aunque fuera con otra persona…

/Aya… ella sí me quiere… y merece una oportunidad… Creo que ella me puede hacer olvidarlo… y entonces podré ser feliz... de verdad…/

No sabía si era lo correcto o no, pero era lo que acababa de decidir, incluso aunque solo estuviese engañándose, quería intentarlo.

Al día siguiente y para sorpresa de Kurogane, Fye no lo espera para irse juntos (como lo hacía siempre en época escolar), sino que se va solo a la Preparatoria para hablar con Aya.

/Que raro… Él siempre me espera… desde que comenzamos a trabajar juntos lo hace…/ Piensa el morocho al no ver a Fye afuera de los departamentos.

Kurogane simplemente sigue con su camino a la Preparatoria, aunque no podía dejar de pensar en Fye… Tal vez sería que por más que siempre estuviera quejándose ya se había acostumbrado a irse con él, ya se había acostumbrado a "Fye", o incluso más que eso…

En la conversación que Fye tiene con Aya, y para dicha de ella, él la acepta y se hacen novios, lo cual molesta a Kurogane desde el principio, desde que los encuentra juntos ese día...

-Fye-Sensei…- Lo abraza -No sabe lo feliz que me siento…-

/¿Realmente puedo hacer feliz a alguien…?/ Se interroga el rubio en la mente mientras corresponde al abrazo.

-Realmente feliz…- Abrazándolo más -Porque lo quiero tanto…-

-Aya… Definitivamente soy muy afortunado de que alguien como tú me quiera…-

Pero alguien más llega donde ellos.

-¡¿Qué significa esto?!- Los ve y por alguna razón, además de sorprenderse no puede evitar enojarse (Ponerse celoso).

Ambos giran a ver a esa persona.

-Kuro…- El rubio no puede evitar susurrar su nombre.

-Kurogane-Sensei…- Lo nombra la chica.

-¡¿Se puede saber que rayos hacen abrazados y tan cariñosamente??- Les cuestiona mirándolos y con cierto tono extraño.

-Ah…- Suelta un poco a Fye -Etto…-

-…"Somos novios"- Sentencia el rubio fingiendo una sonrisa.

-Fye-san…- La chica lo mira sonrojada, pero con los ojitos brillando.

-¿Qué rayos…?- El morocho no puede evitar enojarse más.

-No puedo negar algo que es cierto y menos negar a mi novia- Le dice a ella aún sonriendo.

-¡…Por eso lo quiero tanto!- Exclama la chica olvidando que había alguien más con ellos.

-¡Nada de eso, alumna!- Le grita el morocho molesto.

-Ya empezaste con los gritos…- Comenta el rubio simplemente.

-¡Usted señorita se va a clases "ahora"!- Le ordena el morocho mirándola.

-Demo…-

-¡Dije "AHORA"!- Sentencia molesto.

-…Ve, Aya, no te preocupes, todo está bien- Le dice el rubio con una linda sonrisa.

-Sí…- Asiente con la cabeza -Nos vemos después…- Se despide con una sonrisa hacia Fye.

-Claro- Contesta el rubio con otra sonrisa.

Sin más Aya se va a clases dejando a Kurogane y a Fye solos.

-Ah…- Suspira -Siempre terminas enojándote ya ni se de que te enojas…- Comenta el rubio hacia el morocho.

Pero en ese momento Fye puede ver en la mirada de Kurogane, que esta vez estaba realmente molesto… Tan molesto como pocas veces lo había visto.

/¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué se ha enojado así…?/ Se cuestiona el rubio sin entender.

Aunque Kurogane tampoco terminaba de entender la verdadera razón de su enojo… ¿Por qué estaba sintiéndose así? ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto que esa alumna haya estado abrazando a Fye? ¿Por qué no soportaba la idea de verlos juntos…? No sabía el por qué de todo eso, pero simplemente no podía dejar de sentirse así…

-…¡¿Qué rayos crees que estás haciendo?!- Le cuestiona muy en serio.

-…¿De qué? Que yo sepa no estoy haciendo nada malo…- Contesta el rubio.

-¡Sí, claro! ¿Y estar con una alumna no lo es?-

-¿Por qué lo sería…?-

-¡¿Y lo preguntas?! ¡Eres su Profesor, baka (idiota)!-

-…No sería el primero que lo hace… Hasta Seishirou-san…-

-¡Nadie está hablando de ese, así que no lo metas! ¡Además, ¿cómo puedes tomar de ejemplo a un sujeto como él?!-

-…Seishirou-san quiere a Subaru… por eso lo decía…-

-"Seishirou-san seduce a Subaru, que es otra cosa…" (Seishirou estornuda en la Sala de Profesores XD) Está demás decir que está loco, ya que no solo seduce a uno de sus alumnos sino que encima ese alumno es un chico… (Subaru estornuda en el salón de tercero XD)-

Fye no dice nada por un momento, solo agacha la mirada un poco triste mientras Kurogane no deja de mirarlo ni por un segundo.

/…Lo sabía… Ni siquiera puedes entenderlo…/ Piensa el rubio triste.

-Si no dices nada es porque ya te diste cuenta que tengo razón…-

-No… No creo que la tengas… Porque cuando uno quiere a alguien de verdad… no le importa la edad, ni las posiciones o los rangos… ni siquiera el género…- Le dice aún con la mirada baja.

-No seas baka, claro que importa… ¿Es que no puedes entenderlo…?-

Fye ya no estaba soportándolo…

-¡…Él que no entiende nada eres tú!-

-Nani?? (¿¿Qué??)- El morocho lo mira sin entender.

-¡No entiendes nada de nada… "Kurogane"! - Grita el rubio mirándolo.

Al escucharlo Kurogane abre los ojos más de lo normal y se queda completamente callado por un momento… Fye lo acababa de llamar por su nombre, luego de ocho años, lo había hecho…

/Kurogane no baka… (Eres un idiota…)/ Piensa el rubio volviendo a bajar la mirada.

/¿Qué rayos…?/ El morocho no puede evitar sentirse algo aturdido.

-Si ni siquiera puedes entenderlo… No deberías de meterte…- Le dice sin mirarlo.

-…Bien, tienes razón…- Se da la vuelta dándole la espalda -No debería de meterme en algo que "no me importa"-

Auch… Fye siente como las palabras de Kurogane le llegan a fondo…

-…"Después de todo, lo que hagas o dejes de hacer, no es asunto mío… Ya estás demasiado grande como para saber bien lo que haces, y como ya dije no es algo que tenga que ver conmigo"- Sentencia gélidamente.

Todo lo que le estaba diciendo Kurogane estaba lastimando a Fye… Este ya no es capaz de decir nada, pues se sentía demasiado mal, así que solo guarda silencio con el cerquillo tapando sus ojos…

-"Haz lo que quieras, porque a mí no me importa"- Termina diciéndole y sin más se va dejándolo solo.

Fye ni siquiera es capaz de verlo irse… Las palabras de Kurogane se repetían en su mente una y otra vez…

"_Lo que hagas o dejes de hacer, no es asunto mío…"_

Lastimándolo más y más…

"_Haz lo que quieras, porque a mí no me importa"_

-Kurogane… no baka…- Dice con la voz entrecortada mientras un par de lágrimas se resbalan por sus suaves mejillas -Pero el más idiota… soy yo…-

Luego de eso no dice nada más y solo se queda ahí en silencio. Mientras Kurogane se dirigía a la Sala de Profesores, pero por alguna razón no podía dejar de pensar en Fye…

/¿Qué rayos…? ¿Por qué sigo pensando en ese baka? Lo que haga o no, no tiene por qué importarme…/ Camina metido en sus pensamientos /Pero claro que no me importa… no me importa…/ Se repite como si tratara de convencerse a él mismo de eso.

Desde ese momento, Fye no vuelve a esperar a Kurogane para ir a trabajar, ni vuelve a llamarlo usando los apodos que le había inventado, ni su relación vuelve a ser la de antes.

Esto lo notan todos, desde Yuuko, pasando por Seishirou-Sensei y hasta los alumnos, incluyendo a la propia Aya.

-¿Fye-san… por qué ya no hablas con Kurogane-Sensei…?- Le pregunta la chica sin entender y caminando abrazada a él.

-…No es que no le hable, claro que hablamos… Somos colegas después de todo…- Le contesta el rubio.

-Sí, pero ya no es como antes… Ya no se les ve como antes… Ustedes siempre estaban juntos… ¿Eran los mejores amigos, ne?-

-…Uh…- Solo asiente ligeramente con la cabeza.

¿Mejores amigos? Ese no tenía mejores amigos…

-Sí, lo pensé, como mayormente se les veía juntos, además de que usted era la única persona que podía acercarse tanto a él…-

-¿Eh?- La mira algo extrañado.

¿De qué estaba hablando Aya…?

-Hai, ¿no se había dado cuenta? Kurogane-Sensei tiene un carácter muy peculiar…-

-Dímelo a mí…- Contesta con una sonrisa extraña.

-Uh, pero por más que renegara o lo que sea, usted siempre podía acercársele, porque él se lo permitía… Era como si Kurogane-Sensei lo apreciara mucho…-

/Nani…? ¿Qué yo siempre podía acercarme a él por que me lo permitía…?/ Se cuestiona el rubio para sus adentros.

-Es por eso que ahora todos se extrañan de verlos así de distanciados… Hasta están preocupados, incluso yo…-

-Aya…-

-Porque ninguno es como antes… En especial usted… Ya no se le ve tan feliz como antes…-

-Pero si sigo siendo igual de animado y además siempre estoy sonriendo…- Le dice fingiendo una sonrisa.

Aya lo mira y le contesta con otra sonrisa.

-Es verdad… ¿Pero qué fue lo qué pasó?- Mirándolo -¿Acaso fue por lo de "nosotros"?- Le pregunta triste.

-…No, claro que no fue por eso- Niega al instante mirándola.

-¿Entonces?-

-…Es solo que…- Con la mirada un poco triste -Algunas veces las personas que son demasiado diferentes… no pueden estar por mucho tiempo juntas…-

-¿Aunque sean los mejores amigos?- Recostándose en Fye.

-…Ni aún así…- Insiste el rubio triste.

Aya piensa que tal vez ya no debía de seguir con el tema, pues eso parecía poner triste a Fye y obviamente ella no quería eso, ya que lo amaba.

Pero en eso mientras caminaban por el patio y sin que se lo esperaran, se cruzan con Kurogane, quien solo los mira en silencio.

-Kurogane-Sensei…- Lo nombra ella.

Tanto Fye como Kurogane no dicen absolutamente nada, este solo los mira y aquel solo mira a un lado escapando de la mirada del morocho.

-Etto…- La chica no estaba segura de que si debía de hacer o decir algo.

Kurogane ahora la mira a ella por un pequeño instante, para luego cerrar los ojos y simplemente seguir caminando, tal vez porque no quería o no podía seguir viéndolos…

-Vamos…- Susurra el rubio simplemente.

Aya lo mira y hace caso, así que ambos continúan con su camino al igual que Kurogane, quien aún con los ojos cerrados pasa por un lado de ellos, mientras Fye agacha la mirada lo suficiente como para que el cerquillo escondiera la tristeza de sus hermosos espejos azules.

/Espero que se amisten pronto…/ Piensa Aya abrazada a Fye.

/…Sin darme cuenta he preocupado a los demás… Gomen ne… (Lo siento…)/ Piensa el rubio triste.

Lo último que Fye quería era preocupar a los demás, se los agradecía, pero a la vez se sentía responsable por eso, así que aunque le costara, trataría de actuar como antes, aunque para eso tuviera que ponerse una máscara de felicidad que ocultara su tristeza… Incluso así, lo haría.

Esto hace que la mayoría de los demás se sientan más tranquilos, pues al parecer el lindo y alegre de "Fye-Sensei" había vuelto, hasta la misma Aya se lo cree y equivocadamente piensan que todo ya estaba bien… Que ahora Fye era feliz con ella, pero realmente más equivocados no podían estar…

Claro que no logra engañar a todos, habían algunas personas que lo conocían demasiado bien como para creerse su farsa tan fácilmente, ellos eran Yuuko, Seishirou, Hokuto y el propio Kurogane… Ciertamente a quienes más deseaba convencer, eran los que se habían dado cuenta de lo que hacía.

-¡Subaru-kun, vamos a planear nuestra boda!- Exclama con una gran sonrisa el Profesor de Física mientras sorprende a uno de sus alumnos comiendo en el césped.

-…¡Seishirou-san…!- El chico nombrado se sonroja y se exalta al verlo.

-¡Yo quiero ser la que lo organice todo! ¡Jo, jo, jo!- Comenta feliz su gemela.

-Nee-san! (¡Hermana!)- Se queja más sonrojado al escucharla.

-Hai, hai, Hokuto-chan…- Sonriendo -Además eres mi futura cuñada, así que confío en ti-

-¡Sí, tú confía, confía!- Secunda la chica con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Que no cuenta lo que yo diga…?- Se vuelve a quejar sonrojado.

-¡Claro que cuenta, amor!- Afirma efusivamente el Profesor y esto hace que Subaru se ponga rojo.

-¡No te delates tan rápido, Subaru!- Lo molesta su hermana.

-Nee-san!-

-Te ves tan lindo cuando te sonrojas… Subaru-kun- Le dice el de lentes acercándose al pequeño chico.

-…Seishirou-san…-

-Si querían que me fuera, solo tenían que pedirlo…-

-¡…Nadie ha dicho eso!- Niega al instante su hermanito.

-"Pero bien que quisieran"- Los molesta mirándolos.

-Nee-san!-

-Pero mejor no, dejarte solo con el pícaro de Sei-chan puede ser peligroso…- Piensa en voz alta Hokuto.

-…¿No confías en mí, cuñadita?- Con una gotita, pero sonriendo.

-Sí, pero no lo suficiente para confiarte así a mi hermanito…- Contesta la chica sinceramente- Todavía lo tengo que cuidar…- Afirma levantando el dedo índice.

-Bien, cuídalo, no tengo problema... /Igual algún día será mío/- Sentado a un lado de Subaru se le acerca más y toma su comida- ¿Pero me dejarás darle de comer en la boca, ne?-

-¡¿Eh?!- El pequeño chico vuelve a ponerse rojo.

-¡Hai, hai, adelante!- Le da permiso.

-Arigatou…- Y se dispone a darle de comer en la boca.

-¿Y qué no cuenta lo que yo diga…?- Murmura muy sonrojado y con una gotita en la cabeza.

Alguien más llega donde ellos…

-Ah, pero si es el trío feliz- Comenta el rubio al llegar y con una supuesta sonrisa.

-Fye-Sensei…- Lo reconocen al verlo.

-Fye-kun, estoy cuidando de los intereses de mi hermano- Comenta la chica sin que nadie se lo preguntara XD.

-Oh, que buena hermana que eres, Hokuto-chan- Le dice el rubio sonriendo más.

-¿Verdad?- Le devuelve la sonrisa a Fye y luego mira a su hermano -Ya ves, Subaru-

-…Pues más parece que me comercializaras o algo así…- Comenta en voz baja el chico.

-¿Qué dijiste?- Le pregunta inquisidoramente.

-¡Que me ama tanto como yo a él!- Interviene Seishirou con algo que ni al caso XD, mientras abraza a Subaru cariñosamente.

-¡¿Uhm?!- Rojo -¡Seishirou-san…!-

-Kawaii! (¡Qué lindo!)- Exclaman Fye y Hokuto como espectadores.

-¡…No me abraces así como así!-

-¿Qué, la próxima te aviso…?- Aún abrazándolo.

A Subaru le sale una gotita en la cabeza, Seishirou siempre con lo mismo, ¿es que nunca se iba a cansar de insistir? Aunque la verdad era que el tenerlo tan cerca lo hacía sentir de una manera especial… Podía sentir la calidez de ese hombre… y estar entre esos fuertes brazos lo hacían sentirse protegido…

-…Seishirou-san…- Susurra Subaru muy sonrojado y sintiéndose nervioso.

-¿Si…?- Lo mira a los ojos.

-…Tú…- Comienza a decirle.

Tanto Fye como Hokuto seguían de espectadores y en primera fila.

-Tú… Tú me…-

Seishirou no deja de mirarlo ni por un segundo mientras los espectadores parecían esperar algo…

-…Puedes…-

"¿Puedes?" Los espectadores se miran extrañados y luego vuelven la vista a la parejita.

-¿Tú me… puedes soltar…?- Le pregunta por fin.

Al resto le sale una gotita en la cabeza.

-¡No nos emociones por las puras, Subaru-kun!- Le reclama su hermana.

-¿De qué hablas?- Sin entender -Si yo no he hecho nada…-

-Bueno, puede que nosotros lo hayamos imaginado…- Comenta el rubio fingiendo una sonrisa.

-Bueno, yo no tengo la culpa de eso…- Se defiende.

El sonido del timbre los interrumpe.

-…Tenemos que volver a clases- Sentencia el chico soltándose del Profesor de Física.

-Siempre me dejas…- Casi haciendo puchero -Pero espérate a que nos casemos, no te irás de mi lado nunca…- Comenta con una sonrisa, pero en serio.

-Seishirou-san…- Lo mira muy sonrojado.

-Bueno, a clases- La chica se levanta.

-Nos vemos luego, chicos- Se despiden los Profesores de ellos.

-Nos vemos luego- Se despiden los gemelos listos para irse.

Pero en eso, Hokuto se acerca a Fye y lo abraza.

-¿Eh…?- El rubio se sorprende un poco.

-No puedo creerlo… Ahora le quieres quitar el novio a Aya…- Dice Subaru con una mano en el rostro -Y aprovechas ahora que ha faltado…-

-No creo que sea eso…- Le afirma el de lentes /Lo hace porque ella también lo sabe…/ Piensa mientras los observa.

-"…No tienes que hacerlo…"- Le susurra la chica.

Fye al no entender comienza a interrogar, pero sin dejar de fingir otra sonrisa.

-¿De qué…?- Pero ella lo interrumpe para continuar.

-"No tienes porque seguir fingiendo que estás bien cuando no es así…"- Diciéndole en el oído -"Tus sonrisas son las más lindas que conozco… Pero las de verdad, no las que he visto hoy, ni las que finges desde que estás con Aya…"-

La supuesta sonrisa de Fye desaparece por completo mientras abre los ojos como platos al escucharla.

-"Espero poder volver a ver esas sonrisas… que ya hace un par de semanas que no las veo y las extraño… pero principalmente es porque quiero que seas feliz… feliz de verdad…"-

-…Hokuto-chan…- Susurra el rubio.

-"Estoy segura que así será… Pronto debes de encontrar la felicidad verdadera… Estoy segura…"- Se aparta suavemente de él.

Fye se queda sorprendido y pensativo por lo que le acababa de decir Hokuto.

-No entiendo…- Piensa en voz alta Subaru que anda bien perdido con el asunto.

-…Gracias…- Le dice suavemente el rubio.

Hokuto le sonríe a Fye y luego toma del brazo a su hermano.

-Ya vamos, Subaru, que se hace tarde- Lo jala para que camine.

-Pero si la que estaba demorándose eras tú…- Se queja su hermano, pero la sigue.

Y sin más los gemelos se van rumbo a los salones. Mientras Fye continua pensando en lo que le acababa de decir Hokuto, y Seishirou solo lo observaba en silencio.

"Feliz de verdad… La felicidad verdadera…" Era lo que más anhelaba Fye, pero por alguna razón nunca había podido ser feliz de verdad… Nunca había encontrado la felicidad verdadera… Incluso aunque les hiciera creer a los demás que sí, él sabía que no era así, pero al parecer no era él único que lo sabía…

/Si ella lo sabe… Es posible que otros también…/ Piensa el rubio girando a ver a su colega.

Seishirou lo mira y se le acerca con una ligera sonrisa.

-"Yo también creo que la encontrarás… Lo que tanto anhelas…"- Le dice suavemente estando a su lado.

-Seishirou…- Susurra el rubio volviendo a sorprenderse.

-"La felicidad verdadera… la encontrarás…"- Le afirma con una pequeña sonrisa.

Fye lo mira sin saber que más decir y luego Seishirou solo le dice para ir al laboratorio a ver unas cosas.

Luego de eso Fye se queda muy pensativo… ¿Cómo es que ellos pensaran así… cuando él mismo comenzaba a darse por vencido? Sí, Fye ya estaba resignándose a no ser del todo feliz nunca, mas todo esto lo había dejado realmente pensativo.

Pero de todos modos lo único que podía hacer era seguir tratando de ser feliz con Aya, a quien le había hecho creer que era feliz estando con ella, incluso aunque no fuera así, por lo menos sabía que ella era feliz, por lo menos ella…

Y siguiendo pensando así pasan más días… La noche anterior de su primer aniversario con Aya, Fye se queda echado en su cama boca abajo y sin poder dormir…

Pasaba la medianoche y por tanto ya era "un mes"… Un mes desde que había comenzado con eso… y desde que se había alejado de la persona que de verdad amaba…

-…Kuro…- Con la voz entrecortada -Te extraño…-Y las lágrimas comienzan a desbordarse de sus hermosos espejos azules -Me haces falta… mucha falta…- Confiesa para él mismo mientras sigue llorando.

**¡¡CONTINUARÁ!!**

**Nota****de****la****Autora****:**

Y después me quejo de que CLAMP hace sufrir mucho a mi Fye, cuando yo también lo hago… XD Aunque si me da penita hacerlo… T.T

Pero bueno, así tiene que ser, ni modo, además ya luego le toca ser feliz (Sí, sí, no se preocupen Fye será feliz de verdad, pero se tienen que esperar más capítulos XD).

¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo va? ¡Espero que bien! (Y que las fansgirls no me quieran matar por lo de este capi… o.ó) Realmente espero que les esté gustando esto, ¡¡y espérense a lo que sigue!!

En el capítulo tres hay escenas dramáticas (Podría decirse que todo el capítulo lo es), imagínense que la propia escritora (es decir yo) ¡casi termina llorando al escribirlo! (Aunque también es verdad que soy bien llorona n.nU). Ah, y también hay contacto KuroFye ¬ (Aunque no como quisiéramos XD Nah es más dramático que otra cosa u.u).

Y ya del capítulo cuatro ni se hable… ¡En ese capítulo pasa…! (Se calla y lo piensa) No lo diré XD, ustedes tienen que adivinarlo, ju, ju, ju. (¡Que corran las apuestas! XD) Solo diré que en el capítulo cuatro "pasan varias cosas" ju, ju, ju.

Nah, ya no diré más o les terminaré contando el final XD Agregando solo diré esto ultimo: "Tiene Happy End" (Por si es que alguien tenía alguna duda n.nU).

Nah y no hay créditos para nadie, ¡¡porque este capítulo es completamente mío!! Ju, ju, ju. XD

Ah, y "¡¡Dejen reviews!!" . (O no me apuraré en subir el siguiente capi muahja). Hablando en serio… Si realmente quieren estimularme a seguir escribiendo y en especial a apurarme, pues, "dejen reviews". XD

**Salilakab:**

"¡¡Amor, muchas gracias por dejarme mi primer review!!" (De este fic claro). Eres un encanto y gracias por decir que definitivamente seguirás mi historia. .

Por cierto, lo que te estaba contando esa vez fue hasta lo que respecta al capítulo tres, lo que respecta al cuarto capítulo hacia delante te lo dejo en incógnita, ji, ji, ji.

**GRavityGirl:**

o.o ¿Tan pronto ya comenzamos con las amenazas, colega? o.oU Je, je. Sí, entiendo, y apoyo por completo que ¡"Kuro y Fye siempre deben de quedarse juntos"! ¡Y quien no siga esta regla definitivamente debe de ser castigado! o.ó

¡¡Muchas gracias por lo de buena redacción!! TOT (Fue lo que más me gustó de tu review ;o;). Y espero que no me vayas a hacer nada por lo de Aya, además de que solo es por un tiempo bien cortito. n.nU Sigue leyendo y recuerda dejar review. XD

**Neon-san:**

Gracias por el comentario y aquí tienes la continuación. Como ves, pues, Fye sí le hizo caso (Insisto: "No me maten"), pero ya saben que igual Kuro y Fye estaran juntos, ¡porque así tiene que ser! o.ó Sigue leyendo y también deja review. XD

**Keane:**

Nah no te preocupes por haberte demorado, amiga, pero esta vez ya no te tardes. XD ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario! TOT Me hiciste sentir halagada con lo que dijiste que pocas cosas lograban ponerte así. / Espero que éste capítulo también te guste, aunque tal vez no te agrade tanto lo de Aya… (¡Espero que no me quieras matar por eso! n.nU).

**Princesa Sakura:**

Ja, ja, ja. Que buena. Sí, pues, el capi anterior estuvo basado en el Roll de Magical Yaoi, pero como ya te diste cuenta a partir de este capi no. Jo, jo, jo.

**Sakura Li:**

¡¡Hermana, gracias por el comentario!! Pensar que hice saltar a dos personas (A ti y a Keane) en sus sillas. XD Sigue leyendo y como ya te dije ten paciencia. .


	3. Lágrimas del Corazón Decisiones

**Buscando la Felicidad Verdadera**

**By**

**Fátima Winner**

**Categoría:** Shonen Ai, Yaoi PG-13 (Hasta el momento XD), Shoujo.

**Pareja****s:** Kuro x Fye, Seishirou x Subaru, otras.

**Disclaimer:** Bueno… "Desgraciadamente los personajes de Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle no me pertenecen a mí, sino a las grandiosas "Clamp"... (¡Pero Fye es MÍO!) Yo sólo los tomo prestado para escribir este fanfic sin fines de lucro, sino más bien para hacer lo que me gusta y compartirlo con Uds..." .

**Dedicatoria:** A todas esas lindas personas que conocí a partir del 2007 cuando decidí volver a intentarlo… Todos los que me aceptaron sin preguntar por mi pasado… ¡Los quiero!

**Warning:** Bueno, lo de la categoría, o sea que es Yaoi n.n

**-Diálogos- ****Títulos**** /Pensamientos/ (Aclaraciones, Explicaciones y traducciones…) --Sueños, Visiones-- **

**Capítulo 3: "****Lágrimas del Corazón… Decisiones****"**

_**Dedicatoria Especial:**__ Este capi se lo quiero dedicar a mi hijita __**Rika (Sakurita 87, Kathy)**__ para agradecerle el CD que me quemó con la Ova de Tsubasa Chronicle, Clamp In Wonderland 2 y unos AMVS… ¡¡Muchas gracias, Hija!! TQM_

Fye se levanta a la hora de siempre para alistarse para sus clases, solo que la noche anterior no había podido dormir bien pensando en lo que estaba haciendo con él… y con "Aya"…

-¿…Qué estoy haciendo…?- Sentado en la cama y con los pies abajo -…Engañándome a mí mismo… y engañándola a ella… Fingiendo amarla… cuando amo a otra persona…- Con la mirada baja -"Aya… Kuro… Perdón…"- Y un par de lágrimas resbalan por sus suaves mejillas -Pero no tengo otra salida…-

Sí, eso era lo que pensaba Fye, que no tenía otra salida, que esto era lo único que podía hacer, lo que debía hacer…

Ese día cumplía un mes con Aya, por lo que ella estaba de lo más feliz mientras que él no terminaba de creérselo…

/…No puedo creer que siga con esto… Tal vez sea porque así tiene que ser… Por que es lo que debo de hacer… "Lo que es normal…"/ Piensa el rubio mientras termina de acomodar las cosas en su casillero /Mejor me apuro… antes de que…/

Pero esa persona llega a la Sala de Profesores y se encuentra con Fye…

-…Kuro…gane…-Lo nombra el rubio al verlo y casi en un susurro.

Kurogane no dice nada y solo lo mira directamente a los ojos, pero Fye no puede sostenerle la mirada por lo que desvía la vista huyendo de la mirada del morocho, aunque éste aún continuaba mirándolo…

-Bueno, ya terminé…- El rubio cierra su casillero -Me voy…-

Pensar que antes siempre lo esperaba para irse juntos… No solo llegaban juntos, sino que también solían irse "juntos". Como habían cambiado las cosas en ese tiempo.

-¿A dónde…?- Le interroga el morocho.

Fye guarda silencio por unos segundos y luego habla lo más normal posible…

-"A ver a Aya"- Contesta fingiendo una sonrisa.

Kurogane se da cuenta de esto, pero no le dice nada, así que Fye comienza a caminar hacia la salida tratando de asegurarse de que esa persona no lo descubriera, sin saber que ya lo había hecho.

-Nos vemos… Kurogane…- Se despide antes de pasar por su costado y fingiendo otra sonrisa.

Pero de repente y sin que Fye se lo esperara, Kurogane lo toma del brazo obligándolo a detenerse.

-¿Qué haces…?- Le pregunta aún tratando de parecer lo más normal posible.

Kurogane guarda silencio por un instante mientras continúa sujetándolo firmemente, esto incomoda a Fye y de cierto modo también lo preocupa, pues no sabía cuanto más iba a poder seguir fingiendo normalidad… Fye sentía que no iba a poder soportarlo por mucho tiempo más… "No con él…"

-…Me duele…- Es lo único que el rubio le dice.

Y en eso la voz de Kurogane se escucha...

-"¿Estás huyendo…?"- Le cuestiona de repente.

Fye abre los ojos como platos ante esto…

"¿Qué si estaba huyendo…?" Sí, era verdad… Estaba huyendo… Pero no podía decírselo…

/"…Sí…"/ Confiesa para él y fingiendo de nuevo normalidad -¿De qué estás hablando?-Se hace el desentendido.

-"Evitar a algo o a alguien, ¿no es huir de eso?"- Le devuelve las propias palabras que él le había dicho una vez.

Fye se queda callado por unos segundos, pues sabía que Kurogane tenía toda la razón… Pero insiste en seguir con su farsa.

-No estoy haciéndolo…- Miente fingiendo ser sincero.

Estaba mintiendo, Kurogane lo sabía perfectamente, conocía demasiado bien a Fye como para saber cuando lo hacía.

-"Eres el maestro de la farsa… pero a mí no puedes engañarme…"- Sentencia.

Fye se queda paralizado por un momento y sin nada que poder decir…

-"¿A qué juegas…?"- Le cuestiona muy en serio mientras lo suelta bruscamente.

El delicado cuerpo de Fye se hace un poco hacia delante por el rudo movimiento de Kurogane y haciendo que Fye agache la mirada en silencio y sin moverse… Mientras sentía como su corazón ya no soportaba más…

-"¿Qué tratas de conseguir…?"- Insiste en cuestionar el morocho mientras camina hacia los casilleros.

Pero tampoco hay respuesta… Fye solo continúa en silencio por un pequeño instante y con el cerquillo tapando sus ojos mientras Kurogane va a su casillero, y luego el Profesor de Química se va sin decir nada y cerrando la puerta tras él…

/"¿A qué… juegas…?"/ Se cuestiona en la mente luego de escucharlo irse.

Mientras Fye caminaba por los pasillos muy triste y pensativo, y dirigiéndose a un lugar… Sin poder evitar recordar las palabras de esa persona…

"_¿Estás huyendo…?"_

-"…Sí…"- Con la mirada baja y el cerquillo tapando sus ojos.

"_¿A qué juegas…?"_

-"…No lo sé…"- Muy afligido.

"_¿Qué tratas de conseguir…?"_

-"…Olvidarte… Ser feliz…"- Con los ojos vidriados.

Fye continúa caminando sin alzar la vista…

-"…Pero no lo consigo…"- Confiesa para él mismo y con la voz entrecortada.

Se detiene frente a una puerta y toca. Una voz conocida contesta al otro lado.

-Adelante-

Abre y entra…

-Hola, Fye- Lo saluda desde su lugar.

Silencio… Y luego de un momento, Fye recién alza la vista para mirarla y dejando ver sus ojos vidriados…

-…Yuuko-chan…- La nombra apunto de llorar.

La directora se para inmediatamente y va donde él luego de cerrar…

-¿Fye…?- Lo toma de los hombros preocupada.

-¡…Yuuko!- Se arroja a los brazos de su amiga llorando desconsoladamente.

-Oh, Fye…- Lo abraza para consolarlo.

-Yo… yo… soy un tonto…- Entre lágrimas -¡Un tonto…!-

Yuuko podía sentir la fragilidad de su amigo… ¿Pero por qué se estaba auto-insultando? ¿Qué podía haber pasado para que Fye estuviera en ese estado?

-No digas eso…- Abrazándolo -¿Qué es lo que pasó…?- Le pregunta.

-…Amo a una persona… pero estoy con otra… porque… porque… esa otra persona es la única que puede amarme…- Le cuenta entre lágrimas.

Al escucharlo, Yuuko entiende a lo que se refiere, pero en algo estaba equivocándose…

-Claro que no es así…- Niega y luego sigue hablando -"Fye eres digno de ser amado… Cualquiera podría amarte…"- Le asegura.

-…No…- Niega ligeramente con la cabeza -Menos la persona que amo… Menos esa persona…- Llorando -Y de nada me sirve lo demás si no es con esa persona…-

¿Cómo podía estar tan seguro de eso…? Esa persona… Sí, esa persona tenía que ser Kurogane… La Directora también lo sabía, aunque Fye nunca se lo había dicho, pero varios lo sabían, incluyéndola, y por lo mismo no entendía la certeza de las palabras de Fye…

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Se lo has preguntado…? ¿Te lo ha dicho…?- Le interroga, pues posiblemente no era así.

-No… pero yo sé que es así…- Asegura con mucho dolor -Lo sé…-

No, Yuuko no lo creía así, definitivamente no. Sin importar cuanto se quejara siempre Kurogane o las veces que terminaba tratando mal a Fye, lo más probable era que el Profesor de Educación Física sintiera lo mismo…

Pero Fye estaba tan cerrado en que no era así, que posiblemente no serviría de mucho tratar de hacerlo cambiar de opinión, por lo menos no en ese momento, por lo que Yuuko prefiere centrarse en el otro punto.

-Aún así… No deberías de engañar a la otra persona que te ama… ¿No lo crees?-

Yuuko sabía que si Fye no amaba a Aya, solo terminaría lastimándola, la verdad es que siempre lo supo, pero no había podido hacer nada antes, recién tenía la oportunidad de hacer que su amigo dejara esa farsa de una vez… Porque mientras más tiempo pasara, más la iba a lastimar… y no solo a ella, sino también a él mismo e incluso a Kurogane…

Luego de un momento Fye asiente ligeramente con la cabeza mientras continua llorando en los brazos de su amiga…

-Entonces… "Que se acaben los engaños…" - Suavemente -Sé sincero contigo mismo… y con esas dos personas…- Le aconseja.

Fye guarda silencio por un instante mientras piensa en lo que le acababa de decir Yuuko, posiblemente ella tenía razón… "Ya era hora de acabar con los engaños y con las farsas". Aunque iba a ser difícil…

-Lo intentaré…- Contesta con la voz entrecortada.

-Fye…- Y solo sigue abrazándolo.

Fye sigue llorando desconsoladamente y Yuuko lo consuela en silencio.

Por otro lado, Aya y Mel habían estado buscando al Profesor de Química por casi todo el Colegio.

-Ya me cansé, Aya…- Se detiene su mejor amiga.

-Pero Mel…- Se detiene a su lado -"Hoy cumplimos un mes… Es nuestro primer aniversario…"-

-Lo sé, amiga, pero no está por ningún lado…- Mirándola -¿Lo llamaste?- Le pregunta.

-Sí…- Asiente suavemente con la cabeza.

-¿Y?- Esperando la respuesta.

-"Apagado"- Contesta con la mirada triste.

-¿Apagado?- Un poco extrañada - Hasta ya parece que está escondiéndose…- Comenta.

Alguien se acerca…

-¿Qué dices? Mi Fye nunca haría eso…- Lo defiende al instante.

Esa persona logra escucharlas y se detiene cerca de ellas.

/¿Tu Fye? "En tus sueños, niña"/ Piensa para sus adentros al detenerse.

Las dos chicas se percatan de su presencia y lo miran.

-Kurogane-Sensei…- Lo nombran al unísono.

Pero él no dice nada solo las mira, hasta que una de ellas decide hablar.

-Sensei… ¿Usted no sabe dónde está Fye-san?- Le pregunta Aya.

La pregunta de la chica extraña un poco a Kurogane, pues se suponía que Fye iba a encontrarse con ella, pero si no había sido así, entonces… ¿Dónde estaba Fye? Kurogane tampoco lo sabía.

-Pensé que estaría contigo… Pero si tú siendo su "enamorada" no lo sabe, yo menos- Contesta serio y siendo un poco severo.

-Ah…- Agacha la mirada triste.

Mel se percata de esto y no entiende por qué Kurogane-Sensei estaba siendo así con su mejor amiga.

/¿Qué le pasa?/ Se cuestiona un poco molesta.

Mel mira por un momento al Profesor de Educación Física, quien le sostiene firme la mirada, y luego vuelve la vista a su mejor amiga.

-Aún nos falta la Sala de Profesores…- Le comenta.

-Pero…- Afligida -Está prohibido para nosotras entrar ahí…-

-Al diablo con eso- Firme -Vamos-

-…Sí- Asiente ligeramente con la cabeza.

¿La Sala de Profesores? Claro que no estaba ahí.

-"No está ahí"- Sentencia el morocho interrumpiéndolas.

-¿Qué?- Las chicas vuelven a mirarlo.

-Vengo de la Sala de Profesores y él no está ahí…-Sentencia con los ojos cerrados.

Al escucharlo la mirada de Aya entristece más…

-Es que… "Hoy es nuestro primer aniversario…"- Piensa en voz alta y muy triste.

-Aya…- Mel coloca una de sus manos sobre uno de los hombros de su amiga.

"Un mes". Pensar que ya había pasado un mes… Un mes sin las tonterías de su compañero y por alguna razón en vez de haberse sentido aliviado, se sentía… no sabía exactamente como se sentía, pero sentía algo… Era casi como si lo extrañara, aunque se negara a admitirlo…

/Un mes…/ Piensa al abrir los ojos para mirar a Aya /"Su primer aniversario…"/

En eso llega Fye apurado y con su actitud (aparentemente) de siempre…

-Gomen nasai! (¡Lo siento mucho!)- Se disculpa en cuanto llega y con una mano detrás de la cabeza.

Los tres lo miran, Kurogane serio, Aya entre feliz y triste, y Mel un poco molesta. Fye siente que no va a poder mucho con esas tres miradas sobre él a la vez, en especial con la de Kurogane… Eso simplemente no lo iba a poder soportar…

/…No me mires… por favor… que no puedo soportarlo…/ Piensa el rubio aparentando normalidad, aunque por dentro estaba por quebrarse.

Y como si pudiera entender sus pensamientos, Kurogane deja de mirarlo. Tal vez era que sí, ya que el Profesor de Educación Física realmente conocía demasiado a Fye.

-"Llegas tarde"- Sentencia Mel.

-Fye…- Susurra Aya mirándolo un poco afligida.

-Gomen nasai, Aya-chan!- El rubio hace una reverencia hacia ella en forma de disculpa /…Perdóname…/

-Uh…- Asiente suavemente con la cabeza.

Fye se endereza y finge una sonrisa hacia Aya, mientras Kurogane se va en silencio sin mostrar expresión aparente y Mel solo observa todo.

-Ya no importa…- La chica sonríe ligeramente en respuesta.

-Uh…- Mel ya no dice nada.

-Yukata… (Que alivio/Menos mal)- Es lo único que el rubio atina a decir.

-Bueno, ya me voy a casa…- Antes de irse.

Como ya había llegado el desaparecido Profesor de Química, Mel ya no tenia porque seguir con Aya.

-Matta ne, Aya-chan… Fye-san…- Se despide y sin más se da la vuelta y se va del lugar.

Aya se acerca a Fye, se pone de puntillas y lo besa con los ojos cerrados, a diferencia del rubio, quien no los cierra por lo que se puede ver la tristeza de sus hermosos espejos azules…

Por otro lado, Kurogane llega a la zona de departamentos y observa cierta escena en los pasillos…

-¿Qué les parece si nos casamos cuando Subaru-kun termine la Prepa?- Propone de lo más feliz el Profesor de Física Elemental.

-¡Seishirou-san…!- Subaru se sonroja fuertemente.

-¡Me parece excelente!- Apoya Hokuto.

-Nee-san!-

Los tres llegan a sus respectivos departamentos mientras Kurogane continúa observando a cierta distancia, sin saber siquiera por qué… Tal vez solo era por lo que una vez le había dicho Fye de ellos…

"_Seishirou-san quiere a Subaru…"_

-Bien, ¡la próxima vez seguiremos planeando nuestra boda!- El de lentes abre la puerta de su departamento.

-¡Sí, jo, jo, jo!- Sigue apoyando la gemela de Subaru.

-Nos vemos, Hokuto-chan… Subaru-kun…- Se despide con una sonrisa y entra.

Silencio por un momento mientras Subaru abre la puerta de su departamento y Hokuto se prepara para hablar seriamente con su hermanito, en el momento en que se da cuenta que cierta persona los observaba.

/Uhu… ¡Pues, mejor que él también escuche!/ Piensa Hokuto antes de comenzar a hablar -¡Subaru-kun!- Seria -¿Por qué no aceptas de una vez lo que sientes por Sei-chan?- Le cuestiona su hermana.

-Hokuto-chan…- La mira sonrojado.

-"Las personas que se aman deben de estar juntas…" Y Ustedes se quieren… "Por eso deberías de aceptar tus sentimientos por él de una vez y dejar de perder tanto tiempo… Para que ya sean felices juntos…"- Le habla muy en serio.

Subaru no contesta nada y luego solo ingresa al departamento pensativo. Hokuto se queda un momento más afuera y de espaldas a Kurogane, mientras este sigue observándola un poco más…

-"Toma una decisión antes de que termines de perderlo..."- Dice Hokuto antes de irse.

/Nani??/ Se interroga en la mente el morocho sin entender.

Kurogane se sorprende al escucharla, pues Subaru ya no se encontraba ahí… ¿Entonces a quién estaba diciéndoselo Hokuto? "¿Acaso a él…?" ¿Kurogane era el que debía de tomar una decisión…?

Y sin más Hokuto ingresa al departamento Sumeragi, mientras Kurogane camina hacia su propio departamento… Pero las palabras de ella le daban vueltas en la cabeza…

El Profesor de Educación Física abre despacio con su llave…

"_Las personas que se aman deben de estar juntas…"_

Entra lentamente y recuerda cuando Fye y él se iban a juntos a trabajar, Fye esperándolo con una sonrisa y Kurogane llegando tan serio como siempre…

"_Deberías de aceptar tus sentimientos por él de una vez…"_

Cierra y mira despacio el interior del lugar… Mientras recuerda el incidente en primero el primer día de clases, Fye pidiéndole efusivamente que se quedara a su lado, Kurogane negándose de esa manera… y el abrazo…

"_Y dejar de perder tanto tiempo…"_

Camina lentamente hacia el sofá mientras recuerda la relación de Fye y Aya… Ella abrazando a Fye, este triste y Kurogane pasando por un lado…

"_Para que ya sean felices juntos…"_

Se echa sobre el sofá boca arriba mientras recuerda varias escenas fugaces de cuando ellos estaban juntos… Fye sonriendo sinceramente y Kurogane, aunque serio, a su lado… "Siempre a su lado". Y Fye siempre estaba con esa sonrisa transparente… Solo para Kurogane… Las verdaderas sonrisas de Fye eran por y para Kurogane… Únicamente para él…

"_Toma una decisión antes de que termines de perderlo..."_

Se lleva una mano al rostro mientras sigue pensando… y recordando…

-Él…- Casi en un susurro -Él… es…-

Una de las lindas sonrisas de Fye viene a su mente… y otra… y otra…

-"…Fye es…"-

Luego se queda callado, pero continua pensando mucho por un buen rato… El tiempo necesario para tomar una "decisión"…

/Esto ya ha sido suficiente… "Se acabó, hasta aquí llega…"/ Piensa firme al instante en que se levanta del sofá.

Mientras la cita de Fye y Aya había salido bien, aunque solo una parte (Aya) la había disfruta, la otra (Fye) solo lo había "fingido".

-Fye…- Feliz -¡La pasé muy bien hoy…!-

-Me alegro…- Es lo único que logra contestarle.

-Fye…- Sonriéndole -"Te Quiero…"-

Desde que estaban juntos, Aya siempre estaba repitiéndoselo, "que lo quería", pero comúnmente Fye solo fingía una sonrisa y nunca contestaba. Lo que más anhelaba esa chica era escuchar por fin un "yo también", aunque solo fuera así… Pero esta vez tampoco se cumpliría, ni pasaría lo de siempre… "Esta vez…"

Fye se queda callado y en ese momento las palabras de su amiga Yuuko vienen a su mente…

"_Que se acaban los engaños…"_

Sí, ya era hora de que se acabaran los engaños… Aunque fuera difícil, tenía que ser así… "Era lo que había decidido Fye".

/…Perdóname… Por favor…/ Piensa el rubio preparándose para lo difícil.

-¿Fye…?- La chica lo mira curiosa al no obtener aún ninguna respuesta.

Silencio por un instante más hasta que Fye por fin habla…

-"Yo no"- Contesta con una sonrisa cínica.

La sonrisa de Aya se borra por completo al escuchar y ver la respuesta de Fye… ¿Qué estaba pasando…?

-¿..Qué?- Lo mira sin entender.

-Que yo no te quiero… ¿Entiendes?- Cruelmente -"NO TE QUIERO"- Sentencia.

-¿Pero Fye… qué dices?- Lo mira incrédula, pues no era capaz de creer lo estaba pasando.

Realmente Aya no estaba creyendo esto… o mejor dicho no quería creerlo… Pero Fye se encargaría de convencerla.

-La verdad, que no te quiero…- Muy en serio -Tan simple como eso, que nunca te quise y nunca te querré-

Los ojos de Aya se abren más de lo normal mientras el corazón de Fye se encoge por lo que estaba haciéndole a esa pobre chica…

/…Perdóname…/ Piensa el rubio sufriendo tanto como ella.

Pero aún así y aparentando descaro continua… "Tenía que convencerla".

-Yo solo jugué contigo, te usé para no estar solo por un tiempo, eso es todo- Sentencia fríamente.

El corazón de Aya se hace añicos por completo… sus ojos se vidrian y al segundo las lágrimas comienzan a desbordarse sin control por sus mejillas…

-Pero ya me aburrí de ti- Insiste cruelmente -Así que tu compañía ya no la quiero-

Y… ¡Zas! Aya le tira una fuerte cachetada a Fye que lo hace ladear su rostro y deja la zona del impacto con un tono rojizo….

/Así tiene que ser… Solo puede ser así…/ Piensa el rubio en serio y con la cara ladeada.

-Yo… te quería… de verdad… ¡¡Y tú lo sabías!!- Llorando -¡¡Cómo pudiste?!- Muy herida -Soy yo… la que ya no quiere tu compañía… "¡¡Terminamos!!"-

-Hace rato, ¿no?- Gira a mirarla descaradamente.

Al hacerlo, Fye puede ver en la mirada de Aya lo dolida y decepcionada que estaba…

/Tienes que odiarme… Esta es la única forma…/ Piensa el rubio mirándola.

-¡¡…Nunca voy a perdonarte esto...!!- Le grita llorando y en serio.

Fye siente como su corazón se encoge aún más al escucharla…

-"Vuelves a quedarte solo…- Antes de irse -La verdad, siempre lo estuviste… y siempre lo estarás…"- Sentencia.

Y sin más Aya se va corriendo con el corazón roto en mil pedazos y hecha un mar de lágrimas…

/¡¡Cómo pudiste, Fye…?! ¡¡Cómo…?!/ Se cuestiona para ella con gran dolor.

Pero no era la única que sufría con esto… El corazón de Fye estaba sangrando… Las palabras de Aya y en especial las últimas se habían clavado en este como un puñal…desgarrándolo…

"_Vuelves a quedarte solo… La verdad, siempre lo estuviste… y siempre lo estarás…"_

En silencio comienza a caminar hacia el parque…

/Es verdad… Yo siempre estaré solo… pero tú tienes que olvidarme… Aunque para eso tengas que odiarme… y aunque nunca me perdones…/ Piensa caminando con la mirada baja.

Sí, aunque lo odiara y aunque nunca lo perdonara, Fye quería que Aya lo olvidara… Que pudiera olvidarlo, "que deseara olvidarlo…"

/Olvídame… y encuentra a otra persona… una que pueda hacerte feliz de verdad… porque yo… no puedo hacer feliz a nadie…/ Sigue caminando con el cerquillo tapando sus ojos.

Hasta que llega al Parque y va a los columpios…

/"Estoy condenado a estar solo… La soledad es y será mi única compañera…"/ Piensa mientras se sienta en uno de ellos.

Un par de lágrimas se resbalan por sus suaves mejillas… y la lluvia comienza a caer… Pero Fye solo se queda ahí en silencio, con la mirada baja y mojándose con la lluvia, la cual se mezcla con sus lágrimas…

Rato después, cuando las lágrimas ya habían cesado al igual que la fría lluvia… Fye continuaba ahí… en el mismo lugar… en completo silencio… mojado… y aún con el cerquillo tapando sus ojos…

"Sin imaginar lo que estaba por suceder…"

**¡¡CONTINUARÁ!!**

**Nota****de****la****Autora****:**

Y sigo haciendo sufrir a mi amor Fye… ¬¬U Nah no se preocupen que ya para el siguiente capítulo las cosas van a cambiar (resaltando la palabra) "bastante". Ju, ju, ju. Pero repito que no diré nada, aunque algunos ya deben de sospecharlo, ji, ji, ji. ¡A ver quiero sus teorías y espero que no sean muy macabras! XD ¿Qué es lo que está por suceder? ¡Adivinen! XD

Lo que sí puedo decir es que en el capítulo cuatro hay bastante contacto "Kuro x Fye" ¡¡Y de los que nos gustan tanto!! ¬ Estoy casi segura que harán "¡Kya!", incluso más de una vez, así como le pasó a su servidora al escribirlo e "imaginarlo". XD

¡Sigan leyendo y solo actualizaré cuando vea suficientes reviews, muajajaa! XD

Hablando de reviews… (Se ve a la Escritora de lo más feliz y hasta con brillo en los ojitos) "¡¡Muchísimas Gracias por todos los comentarios que me han dejado!!" )

¡¡Así sí dan ganas de seguir escribiendo, caracho!! XD Ah, y de apurarme también, miren que aquí ya tienen su tercer capítulo y el cuarto está en proceso. Pero como ya dije, solo actualizaré cuando vea suficientes reviews… muajajaa.

**Sakura Li:**

Hermanita, las Clamp son mis Ídolos así que yo las sigo, por eso hago sufrir a Fye… XD Nah, en parte sí, pero más que nada es porque me gusta el drama, además de que por más que haga sufrir mucho a mis personajes al final lo arreglo todo y ¡final feliz! XD Sí, ya se ven las reacciones de Kuro, y en el capi 4 se ve más… "Se ve la decisión de Kuro" (Con eso te he dicho mucho). Siento lo de tus uñas (Se las comía leyendo el capi anterior XD), te debo el guante XD, mientras consíguete uno tú. XD

**GRavity Girl:**

Créeme que hasta a mí me ha dado celos Aya… ¬¬U Pero efectivamente así va la historia así que ni modo, además de que no me cae mal tampoco. P Sí, los celos, los celos… Y espérate al capi que sigue… "Se va a ver más que eso". Muajajaa.

**JUEGOFRIO:**

Gracias por el comentario, y no eres la única que me dice por qué hago sufrir a mi Fye… Bueno, nuestro Fye… (Más de una lo llama "Su Fye", pero qué? También es "Mío" ¬¬). Pero bueno así va la trama. Sigue leyendo y ¡recuerda dejar review! XD

**Princesa Sakura:**

(La escritora la abraza) ¡…Siento haberte hecho llorar! n.nU Pero… ¿ya dije que me gusta el Drama…? XD Además no digas mucho, que estás por hacer lo mismo… ¬¬U Nah mentira, puedes decir lo que quieras, "porque eres mi lectora favorita". n.n (Sin celos Yuki XD).

**Neon-san:**

Ya que dijiste que es como el Kuro del manga, entonces no ando alucinando tanto tampoco. ¡Que alivio! Por un momento pensé que se me estaba pasando la mano… P (Inner: No más tantito… ¬¬U). ¡Y que bueno que a alguien más (además de mí) le caiga bien Aya! Ya que efectivamente ella sí quiere de verdad a Fye. u.u

**Salilakab:**

Amor, no te preocupes, yo sé que estás (o bueno, estabas XD) con lo de la Universidad encima, así que no hay problema. Pero como ya saliste de vacaciones, ¡ya eres mía por completo! XD Muajajaa (Por si acaso es en el buen sentido, no vayan a pensar mal XD). Por cierto… ¿Tu Fye? ¿Hasta tú me lo quieres pelear…? ¬¬U Bien, dejémoslo en (mira a todas) "Nuestro Fye", ¿ok?. u.u Y creo que ahora sí que lo sentirás por Aya, porque hasta yo lo sentí y mucho… T.T

**Rika:**

¡Hijita linda, es tan bueno verte por aquí! Sobre el trío feliz XD Pues, aquí también aparecen, y sí seguirán apareciendo aunque aún no tengo mucho pensado sobre ellos n.nU Y como te dije esa vez, con este capi y con el capi 4, simplemente "amarás a Hokuto" (y tal vez no seas la única). Y por cierto… No se extrañen de que me llame "Papá", ya que en nuestra Cyber-Family, yo soy Touya y estoy casado con Yukito (Salilakab), y tenemos dos hijos, Watanuki y ella (Estamos locos XD), y yo por ser el "Seme", hago el papel del Papá XD.

**Misao Kirimachi Surasai:**

Como estabas en tu trabajo, te perdono. XD Sobre Fye, pues, él pensaba que estaba haciendo bien, así que no hay que juzgarlo. ;O; Y sobre Kuro… Tampoco era para insultarlo así… ¿o si? XD

**Sakura Mokona:**

Hermana, gracias por el comentario, y tendré muy en cuenta lo que me dijiste la otra vez sobre el lemon. XD

**Lucero:**

Sí, sí, aquí está el tercero, y prometo avisarte cada vez que actualice. n.n ¡¡Muchas gracias por las felicitaciones y por los ánimos, suegrita!! Y por cierto… Resulta que ella es Fye en la Cyber-Family, y está casada con Kurogane (Sumeragi-chan) XD, y tienen tres hijos, Shaoran (Princesa Sakura), Chii (Jeanne) y Yukito (Salilakab), este ultimo es mi esposo, así que como ella tiene el roll de la mamá por ser el "Uke" XD pasa a ser mi suegra XD (¿Ya dije que estamos locos? XD).

**Yami Mel:**

Me encantará hacer Dúo contigo en "Nuestro Fic". n.n ¡Ay, mami, gracias por decir que estás orgullosa de mí! TOT Y por cierto… (Inner: ¿Otra más? ¬¬U) Ella es Arashi en la Cyber-Family, y está casada con Sorata (Areki), con quien tiene ocho hijos (¡Ya les hemos dicho que se cuiden! ¡Ya no más hermanos! o.ó), Subaru (Sakura Mokona), Freya (Ale), Mokona (Sakura Li), Kotori (Anallely), Rikuo, Saya (nah a ella ni sé por qué la cuento si ni siquiera tiene personaje Clamp ¬¬), Shana (Pero ella tampoco es Clamp o.o) y yo Touya. P (¡Qué rollo! XD).

**Dulce Flowright:**

Sí, esto me anda quedando muy triste… Eh… ¿Ya dije que me gusta el drama? n.nU (Inner: Lo has dicho como tres veces… ¬¬) Lo que también vuelvo a decir es que, ¡¡yo también soy muy celosa del KuroFye!! Pero necesitaba trama, así que tenía que meter a Aya. ¡Aquí tienes el capi 3, deja review y espera el "4"! n.n

**Ale Freya:**

¡¡Hermana, me alegra mucho haberte animado ese día con mi fic!! Muchas gracias por leer y por tan buen comentario, aunque solo hayan salido un par de líneas de todo lo que escribiste. n.nU Pero como sé más o menos lo que me escribiste, está bien, además de que me hiciste sentir muy, pero muy feliz cuando dijiste que ¡¡la Cyber-Family estaba orgullosa de mí!! TOT Y también eso de que ¡¡llegaré a ser una gran escritora!! TOT ¡¡Muchas gracias por decirlo!! ¡Aquí tienes el capi 3, disfrútalo! n.n


	4. Sentimientos encontrados

**Buscando la Felicidad Verdadera**

**By**

**Fátima Winner**

**Categoría:** Shonen Ai, Yaoi PG-13 (Hasta el momento XD), Shoujo.

**Pareja****s:** Kuro x Fye, Seishirou x Subaru, otras.

**Disclaimer:** Bueno… "Desgraciadamente los personajes de Tsubasa Chronicle no me pertenecen a mí, ni los de Tokio Babilón, sino a las grandiosas "Clamp"... (¡Pero Fye es MÍO!) Yo sólo los tomo prestado para escribir este fanfic sin fines de lucro, sino más bien para hacer lo que me gusta y compartirlo con Uds..." .

**Dedicatoria:** A todas esas lindas personas que conocí a partir del 2007 cuando decidí volver a intentarlo… Todos los que me aceptaron sin preguntar por mi pasado… ¡Los quiero!

**Warning:** Bueno lo de la categoría, o sea que es Yaoi n.n

_**En especial a partir de este capítulo. **__**D**_

**-Diálogos- ****Títulos**** /Pensamientos/ (Aclaraciones, Explicaciones y traducciones…) --Sueños, Visiones-- **

**Capítulo 4: "****Sentimientos encontrados…****" **

_**Dedicatoria Especial:**__ Este capi se lo quiero dedicar a mi amor __**Yukito (Salilakab, Angy)**__, pues, simplemente porque… "¡la quiero!" ¿Necesito otra razón? P Y ahora más aún que estamos esperando (XD) a nuestro tercer hijo. (XDD!) n.n Ah, y también como regalo de Navidad. ¡Te Quiero, Sali! ¡¡Feliz Navidad, amor!!_

Rato después, cuando las lágrimas ya habían cesado al igual que la fría lluvia… Fye continuaba ahí… en el mismo lugar… en completo silencio… mojado… y aún con el cerquillo tapando sus ojos…

"Sin imaginar lo que estaba por suceder…"

Una persona comienza a acercarse en absoluto silencio… Fye aunque no la ve, puede saber quien es…

/"…Tú…"/ Piensa el rubio incrédulo al reconocer esa presencia.

Esa persona llega hasta Fye y se detiene frente a este… Quien al ver la vestimenta y aunque esta está mojada puede confirmar la identidad del recién llegado, pero aún así no dice absolutamente nada… Solo se mantiene callado… sin moverse… y con la cabeza agachada…

Silencio por un momento más… hasta que el otro por fin habla…

-"Fye…"- Lo llama con su voz seria de siempre.

Fye siente a su corazón saltar al escucharlo… Pero armándose de valor decide enfrentarlo y alza el rostro para mirar a quien estaba tan cerca en su delante y mirándolo tan fijamente…

-"…Kuro-gane…"- Al verlo el nombre de esa persona se escapa de sus labios casi en un susurro.

Los hermosos espejos azules y los profundos espejos rojos se encuentran…

Una mirada cálida… y una mirada fría… chocan de frente…

Para Fye la mirada del morocho era demasiado envolvente como para no perderse en ella… y para Kurogane la mirada del rubio era demasiado suave como para dejar de apreciarla…

Por un momento ellos solo se contemplan en completo silencio y con el tiempo detenido en sus ojos… hasta que uno de ellos decide por fin hablar…

-"…Se acabó…"- Sentencia el morocho fríamente.

Fye al escucharlo cree entenderlo y siente mucho dolor… en el corazón… y sin poder evitarlo sus ojos se vidrian por lo que vuelve a agachar la mirada para esconderla de esa persona…

/Era obvio que se cansaría de todo esto… y de mí… pero igual duele…/ Piensa el rubio muy triste.

Y tomando lo último de valor que en ese momento le quedaba…

-…Entiendo…- Contesta con la voz apagada.

-No, no entiendes- Le asegura el morocho.

-…Tan tonto me crees…- Con la voz un poco entrecortada -¿como para no entenderlo…?-

-Sí- Afirma secamente.

Auch… Fye siente como los fragmentos de su corazón se rompen en pedazos aún más pequeños… "aún más pequeños…"

-Baka…- Lo insulta deliberadamente.

-…Kurogane… ¡Ya basta…!- Exclama el rubio con el cerquillo tapando sus ojos.

-¡…Eso es lo que yo te digo a ti!- Harto -"¡¡Ya basta!!"- Grita en serio.

Silencio por varios segundos… mientras los ojos de Fye se llenan de lágrimas, mas él se niega a derramarlas… Luego Kurogane le alza el rostro con una de sus manos…

-…Kuro…gane…- Dice casi en un susurro y con la voz entrecortada.

-…Deja… Ya deja…- Mirándolo directo a los ojos -"¡¡Deja de llamarme por mi nombre!!"- Exclama en serio.

Fye queda completamente desconcertado ante esto…

-¡¡…Vuelve… a usar esos apodos estúpidos conmigo…!!-

-¿¿…Qué…??- Sin terminar de entender.

-Baka…! (Idiota) ¡¿Qué no entiendes lo que pasa?!- Muy en serio -¡¿Qué no entiendes lo que estoy diciendo?! ¡¡Es que no entiendes nada?! ¡¡Ni siquiera lo que siento…?!- Le cuestiona sin dejar de mirarlo ni por un segundo.

Fye no es capaz de decir nada… Ni siquiera sabía si estaba entendiéndolo o no… Estaba entre confundido e incrédulo…

-Pues, espero que entiendas esto que solo lo explicaré una vez… así que escucha bien…-

Pero Fye continúa sin reaccionar… sin poder decir nada…

-Tú…- Aún mirándolo directo a los ojos -tú eres… "¡¡Tú eres MÍO!!" ¡¡…Solamente MÍO!!- Sentencia el morocho.

-Ahhh…- Sorprendido gime ligeramente.

-…Y no de ninguna niña, ni de otra… "Ni de nadie…"- Agrega -"SOLAMENTE MÍO, ¡¿ENTENDISTE?!"-

Fye simplemente no podía creer todo lo que acababa de escuchar… ¿Realmente estaba pasando…? Aún no reaccionaba y las palabras se negaban a salir de su boca… Cuando en eso… "Kurogane cierra los ojos y lo besa sorpresivamente…"

Fye abre los ojos como platos sonrojado y al instante las lágrimas por fin comienzan a caer… Luego él también cierra los ojos y dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos… corresponde al beso… mientras podía sentir cada latido de su propio corazón…

"Un beso tan esperado… tan anhelado… y ahora por fin se daba… Mezcla de emociones… Sentimientos encontrados…" Y las lágrimas continuaban cayendo… una tras otras…

Después de un momento… se separan un poco terminando así el beso al igual que las lágrimas de Fye… Silencio absoluto… Ambos solo se miran a los ojos ligeramente sonrojados… y sin decir nada por un momento… hasta que uno habla…

-¿…Kuro… por qué…?- Es lo único que sale de la boca del rubio.

-Baka…!- Lo vuelve a insultar y lo toma de los hombros un poco enojado -¡¿Es que aún no lo entiendes?!- Le cuestiona con una mirada fulminante.

El rubio solo sigue mirándolo… La intensa mirada de Kurogane y la suave mirada de Fye, se encuentran y se hablan…

/¿Acaso puedo creer que tú… tú…?/ Piensa el rubio sonrojado y con los ojos vidriados, pero con cierto brillo en ellos.

/Sí…/ Piensa el morocho firme y asiente ligeramente con la cabeza.

Fye siente a su corazón saltar dentro de su pecho… como si fuera a salirse de este por tanta emoción que sentía… "Felicidad…" Por fin el corazón de Fye se comenzaba a sentir feliz… "feliz de verdad…"

Al instante las lágrimas vuelven a caer sin control de sus hermosos espejos azules… y una pequeña, pero verdadera sonrisa aparece en sus labios y se la dedica a esa persona… "La persona más importante para él…"

La mirada de Kurogane se suaviza y sin decir nada toma delicadamente a Fye entre sus brazos y lo atrae hacia él en un cálido abrazo…

Luego solo se quedan así… abrazados… "y juntos…" No solo físicamente sino también con sus corazones unidos y sus almas entrelazadas… Como siempre fue, solo que ahora lo entendían…

"**¡¡FIN…..!!"**

**Nota****de****la****Autora****:**

Solo tengo algo que decir…

"¿Se la creyeron?" XD

Lectores: ………….. o.oU?

Kuro: (Mira feo a la escritora) ¿Cómo es que haces este tipo de bromas? ¬¬ Haces perder el hilo de la historia. u.ú

Fati: (Sonríe con algo de descaro XD) Pero es mi historia, ¿no? -

Fye: (Interviene) Etto… "Mejor seguimos, ¿no?" n.nU

Y como dice Fye: "¡Sigamos…!" XD

Luego solo se quedan así… abrazados… "y juntos…" No solo físicamente sino también con sus corazones unidos y sus almas entrelazadas… Como siempre fue, solo que ahora lo entendían…

Fye llora todo lo que tenía que llorar y Kurogane lo consuela en silencio todo el tiempo… Y rato después cuando al primero ya no le quedaban más lágrimas por derramar…

-Sigues mojado- Comenta el morocho.

-Tú también…- Contesta el rubio.

-Uh… Vamos, te llevaré a casa- Le dice mientras se separan.

Fye lo mira y asiente con la cabeza. Ambos se paran y caminan en silencio, pero juntos, hacia sus departamentos.

Llegan al departamento de Fye, este abre con su llave y ambos pasan. El Profesor de Química va por un par de toallas, una se la da a Kurogane y la otra se la queda él. En ese momento Fye decide preguntar algo que estaba intrigándolo.

-¿…Por qué tú también estás mojado…?- Interroga el rubio mirándolo.

Kurogane no contesta y solo comienza a secarse con la toalla, por lo que Fye baja la vista dejando de mirarlo y pensando que tal vez no debió de hacer esa pregunta, pero justo en ese instante la voz del más alto se escucha.

-…Obviamente me mojé con la lluvia…- Contesta recién el morocho.

-Pero… ¿Qué hacías bajo la lluvia…?- Insiste en preguntar, pero tratando de no molestar.

Kurogane vuelve a guardar silencio por unos segundos, mientras Fye espera por la respuesta, y luego el Profesor de Educación Física habla.

-"…Salí a buscarte…"- Contesta siendo sincero.

Fye se sorprende al escucharlo…

-…No sabía en dónde estabas, así que te busqué en varios lugares, hasta que te encontré en el Parque…- Le explica calmadamente.

Fye se sorprende más al terminar de escucharlo… Kurogane… Kurogane había salido a buscarlo y más aún en plena lluvia…

A Kurogane no le importó recorrer varios sitios ni mojarse con la fría lluvia total de buscar y encontrar a Fye… "A su Fye".

Fye no dice nada y solo sigue secándose el cabello al igual que Kurogane. Pero en eso y de repente…

-"Quítate la ropa"- Le ordena el morocho.

Al escucharlo Fye deja de secarse, al instante se sonroja y baja la mirada apenado y algo confundido. Kurogane se da cuenta de esto…

-Baka! ¿Qué estás pensando?- Ligeramente sonrojado -Si te digo que te quites la ropa es porque está mojada… Solo estoy diciendo que te cambies, que te quites lo mojado y te pongas algo seco… Para que no te enfermes…- Le explica el morocho.

-Ah…- Entiende- Estás preocupándote… por mí…- Piensa el rubio en voz alta, ligeramente sonrojado y con cierto brillo en los ojos.

Kurogane no dice nada solo gira la vista a un costado y aún sonrojado.

-Pero…- Mirándolo -tú también estás mojado… También deberías de cambiarte…- Le dice el rubio preocupado.

-Uh… Lo haré- Contesta el morocho.

Fye sigue mirándolo y Kurogane deja la toalla a un lado.

-Iré a cambiarme- Le dice el morocho y se dispone a irse.

Fye aún sigue mirándolo y Kurogane se da la vuelta hacia la puerta dándole la espalda al primero, el Profesor de Química sin pensarlo camina rápidamente hacia él antes de que se vaya…

Kurogane abre la puerta para salir…

-…Espera…- Lo detiene el rubio cogiéndolo un poco de una parte de atrás de su polera.

-¿Si?- Se detiene en su lugar.

Silencio por varios segundos hasta que Fye se arma de valor para hablar…

-¿…Y… ahora…?- Le pregunta por fin con un poco de miedo.

Sí, tenía miedo, mucho miedo… de la respuesta de esa persona… y Kurogane…

-Nada- Contesta simplemente.

Fye lo suelta dejando caer a un lado su brazo y al instante sus hermosos espejos azules se vidrian. Kurogane se da la vuelta hacia él quedando frente a frente por lo que el rubio baja la mirada intentando esconder sus ojos de esa persona.

-Nada… Solo lo que escuchaste hoy…- Le dice el morocho tomando el rostro de Fye entre sus manos.

-Kuro…- Susurra el rubio ligeramente sonrojado y aún con los ojos vidriados.

-Que tú eres mío…- Se acerca y le da un pequeño beso en los labios -"Solo mío"- Afirma en un susurro hacia él.

-…Sí…- Mirándolo mientras un par de lágrimas se desbordan de sus ojos -"Siempre, Kuro… Siempre"- Le afirma ligeramente sonrojado.

Kurogane sonríe ligeramente al escucharlo y con las manos le seca las lágrimas suavemente

-Incluso estando con Aya… seguía siendo tuyo…- Comenta el rubio sinceramente.

-¿Y qué hay de ella?- Le cuestiona el morocho serio.

-Ah… Ya terminé con Aya… En nuestra cita de hoy…- Agacha la mirada triste -y le dije cosas hirientes… Fui muy cruel con ella…-

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- Cuestiona sin entender.

-Porque era la única forma…- Contesta.

-¿Para qué?-

-Para que me odie…-

-¿Y para qué quieres que te odie?-

-Para que así le sea más fácil olvidarme…- Explica.

-…Baka- Lo vuelve a llamar así el morocho.

-¿…Lo hice mal… de nuevo…?- Interroga el rubio aún con la mirada baja.

-Ay, Fye…- Lo toma de los hombros -Creo que eso ya no importa-

-Uh…- Alza la vista para mirarlo -Mientras tú estés conmigo… lo demás no importa…- Le dice suavemente y ligeramente sonrojado.

Kurogane no dice nada, solo lo besa como respuesta… y luego se va dejándolo solo.

Fye se queda un momento parado ahí cerca a la puerta por la que acababa de salir esa persona tan importante para él. Luego va a su cuarto y saca su pijama para dejarla en la cama mientras se quitaba la ropa mojada. (¡¡Como no estuviera yo ahí!! OUO).

Una vez terminado de cambiarse y sintiéndose sin fuerzas, se dejó caer sobre la cama e intentó descansar, aunque por alguna razón no estaba sintiéndose del todo bien.

Por su lado Kurogane también ya se había cambiado y ahora sentado frente a la mesa de su cuarto y con unos cuadernos sobre ella, preparaba su clase para el día siguiente.

-Me pregunto si… ¿de verdad lo habrá entendido…?- Piensa en voz alta.

Para Kurogane no era nada fácil expresar sus sentimientos, incluso aunque ya hubiera aceptado lo que realmente sentía por Fye, no podía decírselo directamente. Solo esperaba que Fye pudiera entenderlo… o podrían haber problemas.

Aunque todo lo que había hecho rato antes ya era mucho para Kurogane, y eso que todo fue gracias a las palabras de Hokuto… Si no hubiese sido por ella se hubiese demorado más en aceptar sus verdaderos sentimientos por Fye, aunque… "Nunca lo aceptaría verbalmente, ni mucho menos le daría las gracias". Eso simplemente no iba con él.

Rato después cuando ya pasaba la medianoche y Kurogane ya estaba acostado en su cama, el celular que se encontraba sobre el mueble de madera junto a la cama, comienza a vibrar.

Kurogane, que aún no estaba profundamente dormido, se despierta fácilmente y algo extrañado toma el aparato con una de sus manos y mira el número, era…

-"Fye…"- Susurra al ver el nombre que salía en la pantalla.

"¿Pero… para qué estaba llamándolo Fye? ¿Y a esa hora…?"

/¿Para qué estará llamándome…?/ Se cuestiona en la mente y luego contesta -Moshi moshi… (Aló)-

-Kuro…- Se escucha del otro lado la voz del rubio aunque un poco extraña.

-¿Si? ¿Fye…?-

-Hai, habla Fye… ¿Cómo estás…? ¿Daijoubu desu ka…? (¿Estás bien?)- Pregunta.

-Hai… Daijoubu desu… (Sí… Estoy bien…)- Contesta algo extrañado.

-Yukata… (Gracias a Dios / Menos mal)-

-…¿Solo para eso me llamabas? ¿Por qué aún no duermes?- Le cuestiona.

-Uh… Es que no puedo dormir bien… Porque… Porque el calor no me deja…-

-¿¿Calor??- Sin entender -¿De qué diablos estás hablando?-

-¿Qué no te molesta el calor que hace…? A mí sí… y mucho… Tal vez tenga que quitarme un poco de mi ropa… ¿Me ayudas…?-

-¡¿Uhm…?!- Se extraña y se exalta sonrojado.

-…Es que no tengo fuerzas… y me siento un poco mareado…-

..Na-nani…?? (¿¿Q-qué…??)-

¿Con calor, sin fuerzas y mareado…? Además de lo extraño de su voz… "Un momento".

/Ano baka… (Este idiota…)/ Piensa al darse cuenta de lo que le sucedía.

-¿Kuro…?- Pregunta el rubio al no escucharlo.

-…Estoy yendo para allá…- Sentencia y sin más corta.

Kurogane se levanta de la cama, se pone los zapatos de día y el saco de la pijama donde guarda el celular y un par de cosas que saca de uno de sus cajones, para luego salir de ese departamento e ir inmediatamente al de Fye.

Al llegar y para suerte de Kurogane, la puerta del departamento estaba ligeramente abierta, por lo que puede entrar fácilmente.

Una vez dentro y luego de cerrar, se dirige al cuarto del Profesor de Química y al hacerlo ve la puerta más abierta de lo que estaba la primera, casi como… "Como si Fye estuviera invitándolo a entrar a su habitación…"

Un momento… ¿¿Qué rayos estaba pensando?? Kurogane sacude su cabeza tratando de no pensar "tonterías", pero… En cuanto llega, el Profesor de Educación Física termina de abrir la puerta al momento que ingresa al cuarto y mira adentro, justo en ese instante se detiene de lleno, pues…

Fye tenía puesto una fina (semi-transparente) pijama blanca que dejaba apreciar las formas de su delgado y hermoso cuerpo… el cual estaba echado boca abajo sobre la cama y extendido sobre las sabanas que se desordenaban con los suaves movimientos del rubio, los cuales eran seguidos…

Kurogane se había quedado completamente quieto y en absoluto silencio mientras "contemplaba" a Fye... Incluso se había olvidado de la razón porque había ido, Kurogane simplemente estaba ahí… ligeramente sonrojado… y por alguna razón sin poder dejar de mirarlo… mientras podía sentir los latidos de su propio corazón…

Entre uno de esos movimientos que hacían que el sonrojo del espectador aumentara, Fye queda echado entre boca abierra y de costado, por lo que Kurogane puede ver que la parte de arriba de la pijama de su compañero tenía todos los botones abiertos, dejando ver así el blanquiñoso pecho del rubio y su estrecha cintura…

Kurogane se sentía nervioso solo de ver a ese lindo chico en una postura como esa… además del sudor que mojaba ese delicado cuerpo al igual que a su hermoso cabello rubio y a las sábanas debajo de él…

-… Te Quiero… Kuro…- Habla dormido -Ven pronto…-

"Te Quiero… Ven pronto…" Un momento… Kurogane se sorprende contemplando de esa manera a Fye y sacude fuertemente su cabeza. Recién al escucharlo había reaccionado y recordado por qué había ido ahí.

Más sonrojado Kurogane no podía estar, él mismo reprochaba su propia actitud, después de todo ni siquiera era un adolescente como para excusarse con eso.

Kurogane suspira y saca a flote todo su auto-control, para no volverse a encontrar en una situación como la anterior, mientras se acerca a la cama de Fye.

-…Oe… Despierta…- Le dice al llegar donde él y moviéndolo un poco para despertarlo, notando así lo caliente que se encontraba.

Fye se queja ligeramente haciendo que Kurogane se sonroje, pero comienza a abrir los ojos, aunque por alguna razón no los podía abrir demasiado.

Los hermosos espejos azules se vuelven a encontrar con los rojos que en silencio lo veían despertar.

-Kuro…- Susurra -Llegaste…-

-Sí… Pensé encontrarte despierto… como dijiste que no podías dormir…- Comenta el morocho.

-Uh… Pero terminé quedándome un poco dormido…-

Kurogane se agacha un poco hacia él y coloca una mano sobre la frente de Fye.

-"Estás hirviendo"- Sentencia el morocho.

-Te dije que tenía calor, ¿no…?-

-Eso no es solo calor, baka… Tienes fiebre-

-Ya decía yo…- Sonríe ligeramente.

-Eres…- Comienza a decir, pero termina callándose, la verdad no quería renegar con eso.

Kurogane saca la medicina que traía en el bolsillo de la pijama mientras Fye lo observa.

-Te ves bien… El color azul oscuro te va… incluso aunque sea ropa de dormir…-

-Cállate…- Sonrojado por el comentario - Estás delirando…-

Fye no dice nada y Kurogane le coloca un parche en la frente.

-Uhm… Está frío…- Se queja el rubio.

-Aguántate, que nadie te mandó a mojarte bajo la lluvia…- Serio -¿Se puede saber qué rayos hacías? - Le cuestiona.

-…Supongo que castigarme…- Contesta siendo sincero.

-¿…Acaso buscabas esto?- Interroga.

-…Sí… La verdad creo que sí…- Confiesa.

-Omae no baka… (Eres un tarado)- Lo llama algo molesto.

-…Lo siento…- Se disculpa afligido.

Kurogane no dice nada y solo le coloca el termómetro digital a Fye.

-Veamos cuanto tienes de temperatura…-

En ese momento Kurogane cae en cuenta de que Fye continúa con el pecho al descubierto.

-¿Buscabas castigarte más?- Le cuestiona sonrojado mientras le abrocha los botones de su pijama.

Fye también se sonroja ante la acción del más alto, pero lo deja terminar lo que hacía, para luego girar a verlo…

-¿Por qué estás enojado…?- Le pregunta mirándolo.

Kurogane no contesta, solo se endereza y se da la vuelta para comenzar a caminar hacia otro lugar, pero la mano de Fye lo detiene de la ropa.

-"…No te vayas…"- Le pide el rubio casi en suplica.

-…Solo voy a la cocina por un poco de agua… para darte la medicina…- Le explica simplemente.

Fye lo suelta lentamente sin decir nada y Kurogane hace lo que le acababa de decir. Al volver le da la medicina a Fye y revisa el termómetro.

-Con esto y el parche ya te debe de bajar la fiebre…- Le dice parado al lado de su cama.

Fye gira a verlo y le sonríe ligeramente.

-Kuro… ¿Te quedarás conmigo…?- Le pregunta mirándolo.

-Sí… Hasta que te baje la fiebre…- Contesta tapándolo con una delgada sabana.

Unos segundos después de escucharlo y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, Fye se mueve en la cama para dejar un lado libre de esta.

-¿Qué haces…?- Interroga el morocho mirándolo.

-No pensarás quedarte ahí parado, ne?- Comenta.

-…………...-

-"..Ven…"- Lo llama el rubio suavemente.

Kurogane lo mira ligeramente sonrojado y termina haciéndole caso, sentándose en la cama junto a él. La verdad era que no había podido decirle que no…

Fye se acomoda al lado de Kurogane y termina abrazándose a este haciéndolo sonrojar.

-"…No te vayas nunca de mi lado…"- Susurra el rubio cerrando los ojos.

-"…No lo haré…"- Contesta en otro susurro el morocho mientras lo ve volverse a dormir.

Una pequeña sonrisa parece aparecer en los labios de Fye al acurrucarse al lado de esa persona.

Kurogane se queda despierto cuidando de Fye y esperando a que le bajara la fiebre. Un buen rato después y cuando aún era de madrugada, Kurogane confirma que la medicina había hecho efecto y que la temperatura del Profesor de Química había vuelto a la normalidad.

En ese momento el más alto se separa suavemente de Fye tratando de no despertarlo, pero por más que lo intenta termina por hacerlo.

Fye comienza a abrir los ojos mientras Kurogane se para de la cama y gira a verlo.

-¿Te vas…?- Le pregunta el rubio mirándolo.

-Sí… Ya no tienes fiebre así que ya no es necesario que me quede…- Contesta simplemente.

Fye entiende y deja de mirarlo para bajar la vista. Kurogane se vuelve a agachar para acercarse a él y lo besa en los labios haciéndolo sonrojar.

-…Descansa…- Le dice suavemente al separarse.

-Tú también…- Contesta el rubio sonrojado.

Kurogane se asegura de tapar bien con la sábana a Fye y sin más se va cerrando la puerta tras él y el Profesor de Química se queda por un momento mirando a la puerta por donde acababa de salir su amor…

/Esto… ¿es verdad…?/ Se pregunta el rubio para él mismo mientras toca sus labios suavemente con los dedos.

Luego vuelve a cerrar los ojos y se duerme.

**¡¡CONTINUARÁ!!**

**Nota****de****la****Autora****:**

Y como lo prometido es deuda: "Aquí está el capi 4 (Del cual vengo hablando desde el capi 2 XD) y ahí está el contacto KuroFye que tanto querían, o mejor dicho queríamos" XD

Bien, esto era lo que estaba por suceder y la frase de Kurogane fue completada "Él es… Mío" D (¡¡Que frase más profunda, me encanta!! XD).

Aquí se ve mejor el resultado de la intervención de Hokuto, es decir la decisión de Kurogane y como este no le piensa dar las gracias, ¡¡hagámoslo nosotras!! (¡¡Gracias, Hokuto-chan!!).

Se imaginan a esos dos mojaditos (Con los ojitos brillando) y besándose… ¡¡Kyaa!! Y más aún, se imaginan a nuestro lindo y amado Fye con esa pijamita y (Baba) acostado en la camita así… ¡¡Cómo no fuera Kuro!! . Ah, y también imagínense a esos dos juntitos en la camita… (Mejor imagínense todo el capi, así como lo hice yo xD).

Etto… Espero que no me quieran matar por lo del "Final Falso", pero no sé me dieron ganas de hacerles una bromita… XD Tómenlo por adelantado del Día de los Inocentes. XD (Que es este Viernes 28 de Diciembre).

Espero que les haya gustado este capi que está dedicado netamente a Kuro y a Fye, ya que como verán son los únicos que aparecen a lo largo del capítulo.

¿Qué más? Pues… En el capi 5 vuelven aparecer los demás personajes, excepto Aya, ella vuelve para el capi 6. Y si preguntan por el contacto KuroFye, "sí habrá", muajajaja.

¡¡Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios!! Pero igual digo que solo actualizaré cuando vea suficientes reviews (Mínimo diez XD ¡Pero mientras más mejor!), muajajaja.

Y de paso diré que si demoré un par de días más en subir este capi fue porque "alguien" (Mira a Yami-Mel XD) no me había dejado review y no pensaba subir esto hasta que no lo hiciera, pero como lo hizo por fin el jueves, lo subo hoy Domingo y de ante mano digo que además de los demás comentarios, no actualizaré hasta que no vea el de ella. Muajajaja. XD (Yami-Mel: Mala hija… ¬¬U).

Por último: "¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS!! ¡¡Y DE PASO FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!!" XD Espero que la pasen muy bien en estas fiestas de fin de año y recibamos el 2008 con mucho ánimo, que sea un mejor año para todos. n.n ¡¡Besos y abrazos!!

**Sakura Li:**

Muchas gracias por el comentario, hermana, y por ser tan fiel seguidora de mi fic. Siento no haberte dado ninguna primicia en esta ocasión, pero le tocaba a Lucero. XD Sí, Fye ya terminó con Aya y sé que no lo hizo de la mejor manera, pero bueno. Del mismo modo Aya no debió de decirle eso al final, pero fue algo que no pensó, solo lo dijo porque estaba triste, dolida y decepcionada, así que traten de entender. ¡Espero que te guste la escena del parque y la del depa de Fye! n.n

**Princesa Sakura:**

(La vuelve a abrazar) Siento haberte hecho llorar de nuevo… ¡¡Pero con este capi te lo recompenso todo!! Y aquí Kurogane completa la frase, espero que en el Roll también me lo digas… owo No te la agarres con Aya, de verdad que no es mala. u.u Y te volviste a llevar la primera primicia del capi, ves que sí eres mi lectora favorita. D (Pero no se lo digas a mi Yuki… XD).

**Neon-san:**

¡¡Ya te tengo en el msn!! Wiiii n.n Pues, sí, creo que a Fye se le pasó un poco la mano con Aya, pero por lo menos tuvo bueno intención (dentro de lo que cabe). n.nU Y repito lo que dije más arriba, Aya no es mala, lo que dijo fue por como se sentía, traten de entender. Se cumplió lo que dijiste, ¡llegó Kuro! Y aunque Fye no se resfrió del todo, le dio fiebre, pero Kurorin estuvo para cuidarlo. D

**BLacky:**

Gracias por el comentario y a mí también me gusta mucho esta pareja, es más ¡¡la amo!! (¡¡Arriba el Kuro x Fye!!). Sí, pobre Aya, pero terminará entendiéndolo (Eso debe de ser para el capi 6), después de todo realmente quiere a Fye. ¡Yuuko y Hokuto son las mejores! XD Una ayudó con la decisión de Fye y la otra con la de Kurogane. Y como viste, ¡¡Kurorin por fin aceptó lo que siente por Fye!! (¿Cómo que ya era hora, no? ¬¬U). _¡Felices Fiestas!_

**Alex Reyna:**

¿No eres mi hermana Freya, no? XD (Tenía que preguntarlo, es que no la he visto últimamente T.T). Gracias por el comentario y como que aquí ahí más acción entre ellos, ne? Espero haber cumplido tus expectativas (o por lo menos un poco u.u). Y si quieres lemon, pídelo. XD _¡Felices Fiestas!_

**GRavity Girl:**

Siento si tal vez te hice esperar un poquito. P ¡¡Pero aquí tienes el capi 4, espero que lo hayas disfrutado!! D Que bueno que ya estés libre, ahora espero saber más de ti, ji, ji, ji. Por cierto, ¿me agregas al msn? Bueno, mi msn está en mi perfil, así que si gustas me puedes agregar. n.n _¡Felices Fiestas!_

**Lucero:**

Sabes suegrita, eres la única que ha dicho algo bueno de Kuro. XD ¡¡Muchas gracias por tus comentarios y por ser tan fiel seguidora de mi fic!! De verdad que me halagan tus palabras. owo Por eso y porque al que pide se le otorga XD obtuviste la segunda primicia de este capi y te tomaré en cuenta para las siguientes primicias. n.n

**JUEGOFRIO:**

¡Sí, contacto, contacto! Creo que había dejado impaciente a la mayoría con todo el anuncio que hice. XD Y en el siguiente capi también habrá, muajajaja. Me hace sentir bien el haberte animado en esa ocasión y espero haber vuelto a hacerlo. n.n _¡Felices Fiestas!_

**Salilakab:**

¿Tu Fye? ¡Cuernos! ¬¬ (Sali: o.o) Etto… Gomen, amor… Pero yo también amo a Fye y de verdad que no lo quiero pelear contigo… u.u Así que insisto (Mira a las demás también) en que lo dejemos en "nuestro Fye". n.nU (Además yo hasta me identifico con él P). No te preocupes por lo de Aya, que como ya te dije, no va a tomar venganza para nada. Y sí, Kuro es quien llega a consolar a Fye. owo ¡¡Y el capi va para ti, amor!! ¡¡Espero que te haya gustado!! D

**Yo-chan1:**

Es verdad que la decisión de Aya no fue del todo inteligente, pero como tú misma dices, "¿Quién se puede resistir al bombón de Fye?" ¡Nadie! XD Yo también soy adicta confesa. XD ¡Me encanta Tsubasa y adoro a Clamp, son las mejores! D ¡Espero que te haya gustado el capi! n.n _¡Felices Fiestas, loquita!_ XD

**Lucwapa:**

¿De verdad me estoy volviendo como las Clamp? o.o Creo que por algo ellas son mis ídolos. XD Este capi me sacó varios Kya, espero que a ti y a los demás también. P (¡Solo tienen que recrearlo todo en sus mentes y verán que sí! XD). Ahora que ya sabes dejar reviews, espero que los sigas dejando, y confesaré que cuando yo comencé a leer aquí tampoco sabía que se podía dejar comentarios. u.u (Creo que a la mayoría le pasa. P) Por cierto, ¿cómo sabes que me dicen Fati-chan? Es que me entró la curiosidad de que si te conozco de algún lado… n.nU _¡Felices Fiestas!_

**Jedah Rosenkreuz:**

Creo que ahora podemos decir que le pasó algo bueno a nuestro lindo Fye, ne? (No me lo pelees o sacarás mi lado oscuro o.ó). Llamaste baka a Kuro. XD La verdad es que apoyo la moción. XD (Princesa Sakura: ¬¬) Ja, ja. Gracias por el comentario y espero que los sigas dejando. _¡Felices Fiestas!_

**Rika:**

De nada, hija, te lo dediqué con mucho cariño. n.n (Así como los pompones que hice para ti D). Sí, Aya y Fye, quedarán en mejores términos, no te preocupes. Vaya si eres defensora del "Seishirou x Subaru". Confesaré que yo también, es solo que no tenía planeado nada para ellos -.-U Pero ya veré como los junto también… (Solo porque tú me lo pides D). Yo también te quiero mucho, hijita. n.n

**Dulce Flowright:**

Gracias por dejar comentario y también por los ánimos, colega. n.n Aquí está el capi 4, espero que te guste y que sigas leyendo. Por cierto, tu deseo fue concedido, ¡los contenté! xD ¡¡Arriba el Kuro x Fye!! OwO

**Yami-Mel:**

Hasta que dejas comentario… u.u (XD) Aunque como te dije por el msn no fuiste muy expresiva que digamos, pero bueno. Y como recompensa, ¡te llevaste la tercera primicia! (Ya luego de eso subí este capi aquí).


	5. La Nueva Cercanía de Kurogane y Fye

**Buscando la Felicidad Verdadera**

**By**

**Fátima Winner**

**Categoría:** Shonen Ai, Yaoi PG-13 (Hasta el momento XD), Shoujo.

**Pareja****s:** Kuro x Fye, Seishirou x Subaru, otras.

**Disclaimer:** Bueno… "Desgraciadamente los personajes de Tsubasa Chronicle no me pertenecen a mí, ni los de Tokyo Babilón, sino a las grandiosas "Clamp"... (¡Pero Fye es MÍO!) Yo sólo los tomo prestado para escribir este fanfic sin fines de lucro, sino más bien para hacer lo que me gusta y compartirlo con Uds..." .

**Dedicatoria:** A todas esas lindas personas que conocí a partir del 2007 cuando decidí volver a intentarlo… Todos los que me aceptaron sin preguntar por mi pasado… ¡Los quiero!

**Warning:** Bueno lo de la categoría, o sea que es Yaoi n.n

_**En especial a partir del capítulo anterior**__**. D**_

**-Diálogos- ****Títulos**** /Pensamientos/ (Aclaraciones, Explicaciones y traducciones…) --Sueños, Visiones-- **

**Capítulo 5: "****La Nueva Cercanía de Kurogane y Fye…****" **

_**Dedicatoria Especial:**__ Este capi se lo dedico a mi Cuñadita-Prima __**Princesa Sakura (Bragger-Shaoran, Kuro)**__, pues porque además de ser mi lectora y colega escritora, es una gran amiga a la que aprecio mucho, además de que en el Roll de Magical Yaoi yo soy Fye y ella es Kurogane. ¡¡Me encanta hacer Kuro x Fye contigo!! n.n Y también y como ya dije, eres mi lectora favorita. :-) _

Al día siguiente Aya no va a clases, a diferencia de Mel, quien llega temprano a la escuela esperando encontrarse con alguien…

Fye, completamente recuperado de salud, es uno de los primeros en llegar a la Preparatoria Sakura, camina por los pasillos hacia la Sala de Profesores y se encuentra con una de sus alumnas...

-Mel…- El rubio se detiene al verla.

-Estaba esperándolo… "Fye-Sensei"- Habla ella muy seria.

Esto le confirma a Fye que Mel llegó temprano para esperarlo y lo más seguro es que fuera por lo de Aya, después de todo eran las mejores amigas.

Fye se queda callado por un momento y Mel no le quita la mirada de encima. Silencio por unos segundos y luego…

-"…Gomen…"- Se disculpa el rubio con la mirada muy triste.

-¡No basta con disculparse!- Molesta -¿En serio puede estar tranquilo luego de lo que le hizo a Aya?- Le cuestiona mirándolo.

-No…- Niega ligeramente con la cabeza.

Por supuesto que no, Fye se sentía demasiado mal por lo que le había hecho a la pobre de Aya, aunque eso no cambiaba lo que pasó…

-¡Pero no tuvo reparo en hacerlo! ¡Jugó con los sentimientos de ella y la lastimó demasiado!-

Si tan solo pudiera retroceder el tiempo y así evitar todo el daño que le hizo a esa chica...

-…Lo sé… Fue mi error…- Agacha la mirada -Si pudiera volvería atrás…-

-Pero no se puede y las consecuencias de su error las pagará una chica inocente que en lo único en lo que se equivocó fue en enamorarse de Usted…-

-Gomen…- Afligido -Sé que no basta con eso, peor aún así… "Gomen nasai…" (Lo siento mucho)- Insiste en disculparse el rubio.

Aunque no sirviera de nada, quería disculparse, aunque eso no cambiara nada, aún así quería seguir disculpándose…

Fye continúa con la mirada baja y Mel no deja de mirarlo.

¿Cómo es que Fye-Sensei pudo actuar así? El siempre lindo y amable Profesor de Química, se portó como un verdadero patán desconsiderado con su mejor amiga. ¿Y lo único que hacía era disculparse? Estaba bien que aceptara su error, pero… ¿Ni siquiera había una explicación…? Es que nada podía justificar el comportamiento del rubio.

El recuerdo de ayer de Aya tocando su puerta y llorando desconsoladamente bajo la fría lluvia viene a la mente de Mel… Nunca había visto a su mejor amiga tan mal y llorando tanto de esa manera. Todo por culpa de la persona que en ese momento tenía al frente: "Fye-Sensei".

Mel está demasiado molesta y no puede contenerse…

De repente, Fye siente dolor en el estomago junto con falta de aire… "Mel le había dado un puñete en el estomago".

-Sus disculpas no cambian nada, "Fye-Sensei"- Sentencia ella molesta.

-Agh…- El rubio se lleva los brazos al vientre por el dolor que sentía.

-Esto es poco para lo que merece…- Afirma ella mirándolo.

Para Mel esto no se comparaba con el dolor de Aya, Fye-Sensei merecía más que eso por hacer sufrir a su mejor amiga así, de eso estaba segura.

Pero en eso alguien llega donde ellos…

-¡Hara! (Apellido de Mel)- Le llama la atención en cuanto llega.

Mel gira seria a ver al recién llegado…

-Usted…- Lo reconoce al instante.

-"Golpear a un Profesor es una completa falta de respeto que amerita una papeleta"- Sentencia el morocho.

-"¡Y divertirse con una alumna es una completa falta de ética y moral!"- Contesta la chica prácticamente retándolo.

Sí, estaba retándolo… La verdad es que en ese momento a Mel no le importaba nada más que defender a su mejor amiga.

¿Pero quién rayos se creía esa mocosa para gritarle a él? Eso era algo que Kurogane no podía tolerar…

-¡Bájeme la voz!- Exclama el morocho molesto.

Hay un duelo de miradas entre ellos por un momento… Ninguno estaba dispuesto a dejarse por el otro.

Pero Fye no puede soportar esto, así que tratando de retomar aire…

-"…Esta-bien…"- Habla el rubio con la voz entrecortada.

El enfrentamiento visual termina… Kurogane deja de mirar a Mel para girar hacia Fye, ella los observa a ambos molesta y sin más se va enojada y dejándolos solos…

-…Está bien…- Repite el rubio mientras termina de normalizarse.

Kurogane se acerca a Fye preocupado.

-Daijoubu desu ka…? (¿Te encuentras bien…?)- Le pregunta mientras lo toma de los hombros.

-Uh- Asiente ligeramente con la cabeza.

Kurogane lo suelta, mira a los alrededores asegurándose de que no hubiese nadie, lo toma de la muñeca y se lo lleva directo a la Sala de Profesores…

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- Le cuestiona el morocho mirándolo.

-Mel estaba esperándome… porque ya sabe lo de Aya…- Contesta el rubio.

-¿Te reclamó por eso, no?-

-Sí… Es su mejor amiga después de todo, es entendible que lo haya hecho…- Triste- y es normal que esté molesta…-

Esa actitud de Fye de echarse toda la culpa, era típico del Profesor de Química, pero eso realmente podía llegar a molestar a Kurogane…

-¿También es normal que te haya golpeado?- Cuestiona serio.

-Me lo merecía…- Afligido -Por lo que le hice a esa chica…-

Kurogane no estaba soportándolo… No podía dejarlo echarse toda la culpa…

-…Me lo merecía…- Con los ojos vidriados -Yo…-

"Suficiente". Antes de que Fye pudiera continuar, Kurogane lo calla besándolo y poniéndolo contra la pared… Fye se sorprende y se sonroja, pero se deja llevar por el momento… Kurogane se acerca más y más al Profesor de Química y parecía negarse a separarse de él…

Por su parte Fye estaba muy sonrojado y nervioso por la cercanía de sus cuerpos… Los latidos de los corazones de ambos comenzaban a acelerarse… Cuando Kurogane escucha pasos cerca, por lo que se detiene e inmediatamente suelta a Fye y se aleja de este…

El Profesor de Física Elemental ingresa, los mira y se da cuenta, en especial por la forma en la que estaban respirando, pero se hace el desentendido como siempre.

-Buenos días- Saluda el recién llegado con una sonrisa.

Kurogane se obliga a normalizarse, mientras Fye trata de hacer lo mismo, aunque para él era más difícil…

-Buenos días- Contesta el morocho tan serio como siempre.

-…Buenos días…- Responde por fin el rubio sonrojado y algo aturdido.

Seishirou va a su casillero quedando de espaldas a ellos. Silencio por un momento, mientras Fye continúa sonrojado y sin mirar a Kurogane, hasta que se escucha al Profesor de Educación Física hablar.

-…Me voy a entrenar- Es lo único que dice el morocho.

Sin más ni más Kurogane se va. Fye no dice nada y solo lo ve irse así… ¿Qué… había sido lo que acababa de pasar…? El Profesor de Química continuaba sonrojado y mirando hacia la puerta, Seishirou se da cuenta de esto al voltear a verlo y entiende lo que pasaba.

-"Gomen ne"- Dice de repente el de lentes.

-¿Eh…?- El rubio gira a verlo sin entender.

Seishirou deja los casilleros y camina hacia Fye, quien sigue mirándolo.

-Siento haberlos interrumpido…- Se disculpa en serio, pero con una sonrisa hacia su colega de ciencias.

Fye se sorprende al escucharlo y agacha la mirada apenado.

-Fye…- Coloca una mano sobre uno de los hombros del rubio -No tiene nada de malo… No te apenes por eso…- Le dice con una sonrisa.

-Se-Seishirou…- Alza la vista para verlo aún sonrojado.

Posiblemente el Profesor de Física Elemental tenía razón, pero aún así Fye no podía dejar de sentirse apenado ni tampoco podía evitar sonrojarse… Además…

-…No… se lo digas a nadie… por favor…- Le pide el rubio en serio.

-Lo sé, no te preocupes…- Contesta el de lentes aún con una sonrisa y soltándolo.

-Gracias…-

La verdad es que Fye sentía que sí podía confiar en su colega. Era otra cosa lo que lo preocupaba o mejor dicho aturdía más… Una pregunta estaba dándole vueltas en la cabeza… "¿Qué hubiese pasado si Seishirou no llegaba…?"

Fye se sonroja a más no poder y sacude su cabeza tratando de no responderse solo ni pensar cosas que no eran. Seishirou entiende lo que le pasa, así que lo hace pensar en otra cosa.

-¿Vamos a trabajar?- Le pregunta con una sonrisa.

-…Uh- El rubio deja sus pensamientos de lado y asiente ligeramente con la cabeza aún sonrojado.

Ambos salen juntos de la Sala de Profesores y se van a dictar clase.

Aya no solo falta ese día, sino toda la semana, lo que preocupa a muchos, además de que la noticia de la ruptura de Fye y ella ya había llegado a toda la Preparatoria.

Los hermanos Sumeragi como siempre almuerzan juntos en el jardín.

-Todos hablan de eso- Comenta Hokuto.

-Uh, pero… ¿por qué habrán terminado?- Interroga su hermano gemelo.

-"Fue él…"- Afirma.

Probablemente Fye-Sensei había entendido que no iba a dejar de querer a Kurogane-Sensei solo para querer a Aya, así que el Profesor de Química debía de haber terminado con ella. Pero esto Subaru no lo entendía…

-¿Eh?- La mira.

-"Fye-Sensei fue quien terminó con ella"- Asegura.

¿Cómo era que su hermana podía asegurarlo de esa manera?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Le cuestiona.

Tan despistado como siempre…

-Instinto. Además los verdaderos sentimientos de Fye-Sensei los puedes entender si observas con atención…- Comenta.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Pregunta sin entender.

-…Ya lo entenderás- Contesta simplemente.

Por un instante Subaru se queda mirándola en silencio y luego desvía la vista a un lado pensativo… ¿Por qué era tan despistado? ¿Por qué nunca se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba? ¿Por qué nunca entendía nada? "Ni siquiera las cosas importantes..."

-Subaru-kun! Hokuto-chan- Los saluda al llegar donde ellos.

Esa voz saca a Subaru completamente de sus pensamientos… Porque esa voz pertenecía a una persona muy importante para él…

-Seishirou…san…- Lo nombra el chico en un susurro.

Seishirou sonríe al escuchar su nombre de los labios de su pequeño.

-¡Sei-chan, siéntate al lado de Subaru!- Le dice Hokuto sonriente y señalándole el lugar.

-Hokuto…- Se sonroja ligeramente su hermano.

Seishirou sonríe más y haciéndole caso a su futura cuñada se asienta junto a su amado Subaru.

-¿Ya hicieron la tarea que les deje?- Les pregunta.

-Hai…- Asiente con la cabeza Subaru.

-Yo aún no…- Sonriente -Pero ya que soy tu futura cuñada seguirás teniendo consideraciones conmigo, ne?-

-Uh, hai, pero trata de hacerlo, ¿si?- Contesta con una sonrisa.

Subaru los mira… ¿Seishirou-san tenía "consideraciones" con su hermana, pero no con él…?

-¿Qué pasa, Subaru?- Le pregunta su hermana.

-…Nada- Contesta al dejar de mirarlos.

-Hmm…- Mirándolo - ¿Acaso estás celoso?- Le cuestiona ella inquisidoramente.

-¿¿Eh-h??- El chico se exalta y se sonroja fuertemente.

-¿Oh, en verdad, Subaru-kun?- De lo más feliz el de lentes y casi con brillo en los ojos.

-Cla-claro que no…- Niega todo rojo.

-Pues yo creo que sí…- Afirma su hermana.

-Nee-san…!! (¡¡Hermana!!)- Se queja.

-Pero, amor- Abrazándolo de costado- tú eres muy bueno en todo, no necesitas consideraciones de ningún Profesor…-

-Seishirou…san…- Subaru se pone más rojo.

-Sei-chan…- Mirándolo -¿Estás diciendo que yo sí las necesito…?-

-Etto…- Mira a otro lado.

-¡Ya no te ayudo con mi hermano!- Sentencia Hokuto cruzándose de brazos.

-¡No, eso no!- Exclama al instante el Profesor de Física Elemental.

Su hermana y Seishirou-san siempre con lo mismo, pero ¿y que había de él…?

-¿…Y no cuenta lo que yo diga…?- Vuelve a decir Subaru con una gotita.

Seishirou estaba por contestar, pero Hokuto se le adelanta.

-"…Si ni siquiera entiendes tus propios sentimientos…"- Afirma de repente su hermana.

Seishirou y Subaru la miran, el primero termina sonriendo como siempre, pero el segundo se queda hasta aturdido… Las palabras de Hokuto lograron llegar muy dentro de él…

-…Yo…- Es lo único que sale de la boca del sonrojado Subaru.

Seishirou lo abraza más y sonríe muy ampliamente.

-"Subaru-kun es Subaru-kun y así es como yo lo quiero"- Comenta el de lentes muy sinceramente.

Esto hace sonrojar más al pequeño Subaru… ¿Cómo es que esa persona podía decir cosas como esas? Seishirou-Sensei… estaba enamorado de él y no se cansaba de decirlo, pero… ¿y él? Siempre está reclamando que si no cuenta lo que él diga, pero si nunca dice nada…

-Por eso te acepté como cuñado- Comenta con una sonrisa Hokuto.

-Nee-san…-

-Gracias, Hokuto-chan…- Le contesta con otra sonrisa.

-Seishirou-san…-

Luego siguen comiendo, aunque Subaru aún tenía mucho que pensar… En especial sobre "sus sentimientos hacia esa persona…"

El fin de semana Fye decide ir al departamento de Kurogane…

Toca y espera. Le abren la puerta y lo miran…

-Etto…- Ligeramente sonrojado -Vine a visitarte…- Le sonríe.

Kurogane lo mira por unos segundos, luego se acerca a él y tomándolo por la cintura lo besa haciéndolo sonrojar más. "Era como si estuviera (a Fye) reclamándolo suyo…" Al separarse Kurogane termina de abrir la puerta.

-…Pasa- Lo invita a entrar.

Fye sonríe más aún sonrojado y entra, seguido de Kurogane quien cierra la puerta tras él.

-Siéntate. Iré a traer algo- Le dice simplemente.

-Ah, voy contigo…- Se ofrece el rubio.

Pero Kurogane niega con la cabeza y se va a la cocina, así que Fye se sienta en el sofá a esperarlo. Después Kurogane regresa con una bandeja que deja sobre la mesita junto al sofá. El rubio mira, era una jarra de limonada, dos tazones de fruta picada y un par de vasos.

-Son los únicos aperitivos que tengo- Le dice el morocho.

Fye lo mira y asiente ligeramente con la cabeza.

-Uh, está bien- Le dice el rubio con una sonrisa.

Kurogane se sienta a su lado en el sofá.

-La próxima vez… compraré pastel…- Comenta el morocho ligeramente sonrojado.

-¿Eh?- Lo mira el rubio sin entender.

-Porque a ti…- Mira a un lado sonrojado -te gustan los dulces…-

Fye entiende y se siente muy feliz por eso.

-…Uh- Le dirige una muy linda sonrisa -Es verdad…-Contesta.

El Profesor de Química coge la jarra y sirve la limonada mientras Kurogane toma el control remoto del televisor, que estaba frente a ellos.

-¿Quieres ver algo en especial?- Le pregunta el morocho.

-Lo que tú veas está bien…- Le contesta el rubio.

-¿Seguro? A mí me gustan las series de misterio, ninjas y espadachines- Comenta mientras prende el televisor.

-Lo sé- Afirma con una sonrisa.

Se ponen a ver TV juntos mientras comen fruta y en eso, Fye toma un poco del contenido del tazón con un tenedor…

-Kurorin, abre la boca…- Le dice mientras se le acerca.

-Hmm…- El morocho pone una expresión extraña.

-¿…No?- Pregunta con carita triste.

Kurogane lo mira por un instante y decide complacerlo, era como si no pudiera decirle que no… Sonrojado hace lo que el otro le había pedido y Fye de lo más feliz comienza a darle de comer en la boca.

-Kuro… Kawaii…- Comenta mientras tanto.

Pero Kurogane no dice nada y solo sigue comiendo de Fye, hasta que se acaba el contenido del recipiente.

-Se acabó, Kurorin, ya no hay para seguir dándote en la boquita…- Dice el rubio casi haciendo puchero.

Y sin que se lo esperara…

-"…Sí hay"- Afirma el morocho mirándolo.

Pero antes de que Fye pudiera contestar, Kurogane ya estaba besándolo. Fye no puede evitar sonrojarse, mas contesta al beso inmediatamente.

Luego, al separarse, Fye se recuesta de costado en Kurogane, quien lo mira por esto, pero el primero solo le sonríe por lo que el segundo lo deja quedarse así y simplemente vuelven a mirar la TV, quedándose así hasta la noche.

-¿Tienes hambre?- Le pregunta el morocho.

-Hai…- Contesta con una sonrisa.

-Iré a preparar algo- Y se dispone a levantarse.

-¿No cocinaste?- Le interroga deteniéndolo.

-Solo freí carne- Contesta simplemente.

Fye parpadea dos veces, sin más se levanta y va directo a la cocina.

-¡..Oe!- Lo llama el morocho.

-"¡Déjamelo a mí!"- Exclama al entrar en la cocina.

-Hum…- Se queda sentado sin refutar.

Fye se coloca el delantal, abre el refrigerador, hace una inspección y se pone a trabajar.

-"¡Sin destrozos!"- Le advierte desde el sofá.

-¡Hai!- Contesta el rubio desde su lugar.

Fye descongela la carne y le echa sal. Pone el tomate a cocinar, mientras pica cebolla. Luego condimenta la carne y la fríe en la sartén. Espera unos minutos mientras pica la zanahoria y pone las alverjitas en otro recipiente. Una vez cocinado el tomate lo pasa por un colador.

Pero como Kurogane no se caracteriza por tener mucha paciencia y para asegurarse de que su cocina esté a salvo de ese loco (Fye), va donde el otro a ver que hacía.

-¿Qué tanto haces?- Cuestiona el morocho al ingresar a la cocina.

-"Estofado de carne"- Contesta el rubio mientras pone una olla al fuego.

Fye echa la cebolla picada ahí y le agrega ajos molido.

-Pensé que solo freirías la carne…- Comenta mirándolo.

-Eso es muy simple- Moviendo lo de la olla con un cucharón- Es mejor el Estofado- Afirma con una sonrisa.

-Ah…-

-Pásame el tomate- Le pide el rubio mientras sigue moviendo con el cucharón lo de la olla.

Kurogane voltea a buscar con la vista lo que le pedía Fye y encuentra un recipiente con algo que parecía tomate dentro…

-¿Qué es esto?- Cuestiona al tomar el recipiente.

-Pues, tomate- Contesta mirando.

-Parece jugo…-Comenta dándoselo.

-Claro, porque lo pasé por el colador- Explica el rubio.

-Yo solo lo pico…- Comenta mirándolo.

-Que práctico- Lo mira -Sabe mejor así… Ya verás…- Le sonríe.

Kurogane solo sigue mirándolo mientras Fye echa todo el jugo del tomate a la olla.

-Ahora pásame una taza y media de agua-

-¿Desde cuando soy el ayudante?- Cuestiona mientras va por ella.

Fye solo sonríe por el comentario, agrega lo que le alcanza Kurogane a la preparación, y lo deja por unos minutos en el fuego. Cuando el agua hierve, Fye echa la carne a la preparación para luego tapar la olla y dejar todo a cocinar.

-Ahora a esperar- Comenta el rubio quitándose el delantal.

-No me gusta esperar- Piensa en voz alta el morocho.

-Por eso preferías freír la carne, ne?-

-Uh, hai- Afirma simplemente.

-Entonces…- Ligeramente sonrojado -"Esperemos juntos…" Verás que será menos pesado…- Comenta suavemente hacia él.

Kurogane lo mira…

-…Uh- Tradúzcase como un "Sí". (Me hace recordar al estoico de Heero Yui… o.o / Heero: Hmm ¬¬).

Luego ambos regresan a la sala y vuelven a sentarse en el sofá.

-¡Kurorin, vamos a cantar!- Exclama el rubio mientras prende el televisor.

-"¿Esa era tu idea de esperar juntos…?" ¬¬U – Murmura mirándolo.

-A esta hora da el karaoke en el canal de música…- Comenta mientras pone ese canal.

Kurogane lo mira con una expresión de "¿Estás escuchándome?". ¬¬U

-¡Kuropon, hagamos dúo!- Le pide casi con brillo en los ojos.

-No- Contesta sin pensar.

-Vamos, Kuro…- Insiste.

-No me gusta cantar…- Comenta sinceramente.

-Por favor…- Le pide el rubio.

-Dije que no me gusta cantar- Vuelve a negarse.

-Pero…- Trata de insistir.

-Que no- Contesta de mala gana y algo fastidiado.

La mirada de Fye entristece y Kurogane comienza a sentirse responsable…

-…Gomen…- Se disculpa el rubio agachando un poco la mirada.

Kurogane le alza el rostro con una mano y lo besa dulcemente… (¡¿). Esto sorprende un poco a Fye, ya que era la primera vez que el Profesor de Educación Física era tan tierno al besarlo.

-…Lo intentaré- Le dice al separarse -Pero no soy muy bueno…- Advierte.

Fye lo mira ligeramente sonrojado y sonríe feliz al escucharlo.

-Yo voy primero…- Le dice el rubio.

Espera unos segundos y comienza junto con la canción del karaoke. (Las palabras en cursiva son las que están resaltando).

(Primera Parte)

-"Tú coleccionista de canciones.  
_Dame razones... Para vivir_"- Fye.

-"Tú la dueña de mis sueños...  
quédate en ellos y hazme sentir"- Kurogane.

-"Y así…  
En tu misterio poder descubrir,  
el sentimiento eterno"- Fye.

-"_Tú con la luna en la cabeza_  
el lugar en donde empieza  
El motivo y la ilusión de mi existir"- Kurogane.

Para el Coro Fye le hace una seña a su compañero para que este empiece.

(Coro)

-"Tan solo tú…  
_Solamente quiero que seas tú._  
_Mi locura, mi tranquilidad y mi delirio,_  
mi compás y mi camino"- Kurogane.

-"Solo tú…  
_Solamente quiero que seas tú._

_Yo pongo en tus manos mi destino  
porque vivo para estar siempre  
Siempre, siempre, siempre contigo, AMOR_"- Fye ligeramente sonrojado.

Termina la primera parte de la canción y el Profesor de Química le hace una seña al morocho dándole a entender que este comenzara la segunda parte.

(Segunda Parte)

-"Tú coleccionista de canciones.  
Mil emociones son para ti- Kurogane.  
-"_Tú lo que soñé mi vida entera  
quédate en ella y hazme sentir_- Fye.

-"Y así…  
Ir transformando la magia de ti  
en un respiro del alma- Kurogane.

-_Tú con la luna en la cabeza_  
el lugar en donde empieza  
El motivo y la ilusión de mi existir- Fye.

(Coro)

-"Tan solo tú…  
_Solamente quiero que seas tú._  
_Mi locura, mi tranquilidad y mi delirio,_  
mi compás y mi camino"- Kurogane.

-"Solo tú…  
_Solamente quiero que seas tú._

_Yo pongo en tus manos mi destino  
porque vivo para estar siempre contigo_"- Fye.

(Ultima Parte)

-"Ya no queda más espacio en mi interior_  
has llenado con tu luz cada rincón_"- Kurogane.

-"Es por ti que corre el tiempo,  
_mi alma se siente diferente…_"- Fye.

(Coro)

-"Solo tu…  
_Solamente quiero que seas tú.  
Mi locura, mi tranquilidad y mi delirio,_  
mi compás y mi camino"- Kurogane.

-"Solo tú (Solo tú)…  
_Solamente quiero que seas tu._

_Yo pongo en tus manos mi destino  
porque vivo para estar siempre... _

_Siempre... siempre... siempre contigo, Amor…_"- Fye.

Y así terminan de cantar, que por cierto les quedó muy bien, a pesar del tono de la voz de Kurogane (XD) y de lo que este estaba pensando.

/Acabo de hacer una cursilería… ¬/¬U/ Dice para sus adentros el morocho ligeramente sonrojado.

Muy a diferencia de Fye, que estaba de lo más feliz y aún no se terminaba de creer lo que acababa de pasar, esto era algo que solo el Profesor de Química había logrado conseguir.

-Kuro kawaii!!- Exclama el rubio con una linda sonrisa hacia él.

-…………..-

Y sin poder evitarlo, Fye se lanza a abrazar a Kurogane muy cariñosamente. El Profesor de Educación Física decide corresponder al abrazo y suavemente rodea al otro con sus brazos atrapándolo entre ellos.

Fye se siente realmente feliz en ese momento y solo hunde su rostro en el pecho de su compañero, mientras Kurogane ligeramente sonrojado sube una de sus manos hasta el cabello de Fye y comienza a acariciarlo suavemente.

El rubio se sorprende un poco y también se sonroja ligeramente ante el gesto tan tierno de parte del otro. La mirada de Kurogane se suaviza por completo y cierto brillo especial aparece en los hermosos espejos azules de su compañero.

Ninguno dice nada, solo se quedan así de "juntos" y "abrazados", sin querer separase ninguno del otro y con el tiempo detenido en los latidos de sus corazones y en la música de la TV que completaba el ambiente romántico, por las baladas que sonaban.

Luego de quedarse así por un rato, Fye habla…

-…Tengo que terminar de cocinar- Dice de repente el rubio.

-"Déjalo…"- Le pide el morocho negándose a soltarlo.

Fye sonríe ligeramente ante esto.

-No puedo… Se quemará… y nos quedaremos sin cena…- Explica suavemente el rubio.

Kurogane no le dice más y termina resignándose, por lo que lo suelta lentamente.

-Gracias por comprender…- Le dice con una dulce sonrisa.

Kurogane simplemente se acerca a Fye y lo besa por un momento mientras juega con el cabello de este y haciéndolo sonrojar.

-No demores…- Le susurra el morocho al separarse.

Fye asiente ligeramente con la cabeza y luego de volverle a sonreír se levanta para ir a la cocina, mientras Kurogane se queda a esperarlo en el sofá y viendo de nuevo TV.

Luego de varios minutos, Fye termina por fin de cocinar, sirve la cena con ayuda de Kurogane y ambos se sientan a la mesa a comer.

-Se ve bien…- Comenta el morocho al mirar su plato.

-¿Solo "se ve"?- Sonríe divertido- Tienes que probarlo…-

-Uh-

Y así los dos comienzan a cenar juntos, escuchando música suave del estéreo (Sí, sí. "Ya apagaron la TV" XD).

-Eres muy bueno cantando, Kurorin- Comenta el rubio con una linda sonrisa.

-…Cállate- El morocho se sonroja al escucharlo.

-Solo estoy "comentando"- Le dice el rubio con una sonrisa.

Al terminar de cenar, Fye tiene una idea… (¡¡Ya se extrañaba eso!! XD).

-¿Qué tal estuvo?- Le pregunta con una sonrisa.

-Bien…-Ligeramente sonrojado- Eres bueno cocinando…-

-"…Di que estuvo delicioso"- Le pide con expresión cute (XD).

-Pero si ya estoy diciendo que te quedó bien…- Contesta el morocho mirándolo.

-"Pero yo quiero que digas que estuvo delicioso… Por favor…"- Insiste el rubio con la misma expresión.

Kurogane guarda silencio por unos segundos mientras Fye sigue mirándolo de esa manera… ¿Cómo negarse a ese ángel que tenía en frente? "¿Ángel…?" definitivamente ese sujeto lograba lo imposible, como poner cursi al mismo Kurogane (XD).

-Ah…- Suspira, toma aire y… -"…Estuvo delicioso…"- Sonrojado termina diciéndoselo.

-Gracias, Kurorin- Le dirige una linda sonrisa.

¿Gracias? Kurogane lo acerca y lo besa haciéndolo sonrojar esta vez a él. Luego se separan, levantan la mesa, lavan el servicio y ordenan la cocina.

Al terminar vuelven a la sala a sentarse en el sofá juntos y ver un poco más de TV. Hasta que Fye decide por fin irse, por lo que ambos se paran del sofá y salen del departamento de Kurogane para ir al del Profesor de Química.

-Gracias…- Le dice el rubio al llegar al lado de él.

Kurogane no dice nada y Fye abre con su llave, para luego voltear a ver a su compañero.

-Nos vemos, Kurorin- Se despide con una linda sonrisa.

Kurogane lo rodeo de la cintura con sus brazos y lo atrae hacia él para besarlo, y por alguna razón Fye continúa sonrojándose cada vez que el otro hace esto, pero corresponde al beso al instante.

-…Nos vemos- Responde recién el morocho al separarse.

Luego Fye le sonríe de nuevo y entra despacio al lugar. Después de verlo entrar, Kurogane vuelve el camino y va a su departamento a descansar.

"Sin imaginar quienes los habían visto…"

**¡¡CONTINUARÁ!!**

**Nota****de****la****Autora****:**

Gomen, si demoré un poquito más que las otras veces, pero no me querían dejar usar la PC de mi casa (Asunto difícil de explicar y prefiero no entrar en detalles n.nU). ¡¡Pero aquí tienen el capi 5, espero que lo disfruten!! Y como lo dije, también hay contacto y seguirá habiéndolo ya que nuestra amada parejita ya está juntita OwO.

Con respecto a lo del capi 4… "¡¡Los engañé a todos!!" XD Pero por lo mismo (por lo del Final Falso), más de una me llamó "condenada" o.ó (Inner: Tú te lo buscaste ¬¬). Ja, ja, ja. Se los paso, solo porque yo hubiese dicho lo mismo en su lugar XD.

Otra cosa, ya puse a Subaru a pensar, ji, ji, ji. Ya pronto también lo junto con Sei OwO. (¡Tus deseos también son los míos, hija! Rika n.n).

Y como verán Kuro más de ser de palabras es de acciones XD (Inner: Por eso se la pasa besando a Fye OwO). Muajajaja.

Y la pregunta del capi es: "¿Quiénes vieron a Kuro y a Fye?" ¡Adivinen! Eso se verá en el próximo capi, muajajajaa.

Ah, y por favor nada de intentar matar a Seishirou XD (Inner: ¡¡Sí, vamos a exterminarlo!! ¡¡Por interrumpir siempre!! o.ó) Ja, ja, ja. Si le hacen algo a Sei, Subaru se quedaría solito y nadie quiere eso, ne? :)

Tampoco se enojen con Mel (Inner: ¿Y cómo no? Si se atrevió a golpear al lindo de Fye. o.ó ¡Y eso es un pecado imperdonable! u.ú). Pero lo hizo por Aya, traten de entender, ustedes saben que uno hace cualquier cosa por un amigo y más si es nuestro mejor amigo. u.u

"¡¡Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios!!" OwO ¡¡No saben lo feliz que me hacen con eso!! TOT Pero igual seguiré diciendo que solo actualizaré cuando vea suficiente reviews… Muajajajaa. XD

¿Qué puedo decir del capi 6? Mmm… "Ciertas personas descubren lo de Kuro y Fye, Aya y Yuuko reaparecen, y hay una conversación importante entre dos de los personajes…".

¡Nos vemos en la próxima! ¡Y por favor dejen reviews! n.n

**GRavity Girl:**

Ya te tengo en el msn, pero hasta ahora nada que te encuentro T.T ¿Que días o a qué horas sueles conectarte? Yo entro los Lunes, Jueves y Domingos. Fuiste la primera en dejarme review del capi y la primera en llamarme "condenada". XD Gracias por perdonarme XD y pues, no sé que tan "estrecho" me haya quedado este contacto KF, pero espero que te haya gustado y no te preocupes que de todos modos va a ver "eso", pero más adelante… Muajajajaa. Ah, yo también tuve (baba) "pensamientos prohibidos" XD Gracias por las felicidades y es un honor para mí haberte hecho escribir tu review más largo. OwO

**Alex Reyna:**

Cuando comencé a escribir era un completo desastre -.-U Hasta que decidí hacerlo en estilo dramático (tipo guión) y me familiaricé con ese, fue luego que pensé que como escritora debería de aprender a escribir de todo, así que probé con la lírica y con la narrativa, al principio tuve muchos problemas con el narrativo, pero poco a poco fui mejorando (creo). Me alegra saber que una estudiante de letras como tú, diga que mi modo narrativo y utilización de tiempos, están bien TOT Los gerundios es un problema que siempre he tenido, pero estoy tratando de mejorar eso, lo tendré muy en cuenta, gracias por el consejo. n.n

**Luc Wapa:**

Gracias por el comentario. Pues prometí muchos kyas para el capi 4 ne? XD ¡Lo cumplí! Muajajajaa. Como dije más arriba, "Kuro es de acciones" XD Como para él es difícil expresar verbalmente lo que siente, prefiere besar a Fye cada vez que puede y nosotras felices por eso ne? OwO Soy miembro de la comu de Tsubasa de Keane y del Foro del Hane no Akari también, por ahí creo haberte leído. Y sí, me puedes llamar "Fati-chan". n.n ¿Yo te llamaré Luc? ¿O cual es tu nombre? O en todo caso, ¿cómo prefieres que te llame? n.n

**Dulce Flowright:**

¡Muchas gracias por el comentario y por seguir mi fic, colega! Yo encantada de tenerte como lectora (además de colega claro). En cuanto me pueda dar algo de tiempo trataré de leerte, de verdad. n.nU Espero que te guste este capi y que sigas dejando reviews. n.n

**Princesa Sakura:**

¡¡Lu-chan!! (La abraza) ¡¡El capi va para ti amiga, espero que te guste!! OwO Ay, ya estamos juntitos, ¡kya! ¿Y en el Roll para cuando? XD ¿Qué te parece la canción que escogí para nosotros? ¡A mí me encanta! :) ¿Te picó el final? ¿Quiénes crees que sean los que nos han visto juntos? Eso no se lo diré a nadie, se tienen que esperar hasta el capi 6. Muajajajaa.

**Neon-san:**

Gracias por el comentario y por seguir esto, colega. Me encanta conversar contigo con respecto a Tsubasa (más que nada del manga) y compartir información y opiniones. n.n Lo que respecta a Aya lo verás en el siguiente capi y sobre Ashura, pues, eso solo lo pensé para el Roll de mi comu, la verdad no creo que aparezca aquí. Espero que te guste este capi.

**JUEGOFRIO:**

¡Yo también, yo también! XD (Se une al grupo) "¡¡GRACIAS, HOKUTO-CHAN!!" OwO Je, je, esto era lo que todos queríamos, ver a ese par de una vez juntos. OwO ¿Verdad que Kuro puede llegar a ser muy lindo si se lo propone? XD Y sobre el contacto… Lo de "más", si habrá, incluso en este capi estuvieron algo cerca de eso, excepto porque llegó Seishirou. XD Pero sí, sí habrá "eso" (como bien ya le dije a Gravity Girl) XD, solo espera. Muajajajaa. ¡Ojala te haya gustado este capi!

**Salilakab:**

De nada, amor, tú sabes lo mucho que te quiero. n.n Y como te dije esa vez, no tenía nada más que darte por navidad (ya que soy una inútil con los gráficos -.-U). Muchas gracias por el comentario, creo que ahora sí te inspiré XD, y yo también me los imaginé así, es más me aluciné todo el capi 4 y también el 5. OwO XD (Corre donde ella). ¡Gomen por lo del final falso! ¡Olvidé lo de tu embarazo! o.ó Por cierto, ¿podemos poner que ya nació? XD ¡Yo también hubiese querido ver a Fye así y cuidarlo! OwO Pero Kuro es quien se gana. u.u Como dije más arriba, lo de Aya lo verán en el próximo capi, yo no lo diré, ni siquiera a ti. XD ¡Espero que te guste el capi!

**Kagura-rom:**

¿A qué si me sale bien Kuro? XD Ja, ja, ja. Pero es verdad, Kuropon es así, medio bruto, medio baka, medio… (Princesa Sakura: ¬¬) Cof, cof. Pero tiene su lado lindo n.nU Y eso se está viendo desde el capi anterior y en este también. O sea… ¿Kuro cantando? O.O XD ¿Kuro comiendo de Fye? OwO Ji, ji, ji. Ya volví con Sei y Suba, y no te preocupes que a ellos también los juntaré. Muajajajaa. ¡Espero que te agrade el capi!

**Lucero:**

¡Hasta que llegaste, suegrita! o.ó XD Sí, además de Bragger (Princesa Sakura), fuiste una de las primeras en decir algo bueno de Kuro, por algo tu también eres Fye (el también es porque yo igual lo soy XD) ne? :) Te seguiré tomando en cuenta para las primicias, pero ya sabes lo de los reviews XD. Por cierto, fuiste otra de las que me llamó "condenada". XD ¡Mira que soy tu sobrina-nuera! (Te acusaré con mi Yuki Salilakab XD). Bueno, espero que te haya gustado este capi.

**Yuriko-Hime:**

Gracias por comentar y espero que lo sigas haciendo. n.n Me alegra que te haya gustado tanto el capi 4, ojala que esté también te guste. :)

**Yami-Mel:**

No te miré feo (cuando regateabas el spray), solo te miré raro, pero no feo XD. (Eso lo hice para mis adentros XD). Nadie se había quejado de esa manera "burla a la inteligencia de los lectores" o.o (Inner: Ves que a nadie le gustó tu bromita ¬¬). Cof, cof. Llamaste cabezota a Kurogane XD (¡Conste que yo no lo dije, eh!) y pues, claro que salté de alegría al juntarlos. OwO Por cierto, ¡obtuviste la primera primicia! Ahora espero un buen review. Muajajajaa.

**Sakura Li:**

¿En serio te dejé sin palabras? XD Wiiii ¡Dijiste que te súper encantó! OwO Otra a la dejé al borde del infarto por lo del final falso… "Son muy sensibles" XD (Inner: Mira quien lo dice, la que llora leyendo manga ¬¬). Cof, cof. Aquí tienes la continuación y espero que también te guste.

**Rika:**

Ja, ja, ja. Parece que sí me conoces, ¡por supuesto que no lo iba a dejar solo en besito! XD (Inner: ¿Fati? A ella le encanta el contacto yaoi u.u Mínimo espérense un "Sof Lemon" XD) Ni tan sof… XD Bueno, lo de dejar tranquilo a Fye, pues no, ni este capi (por lo de Mel), ni el próximo n.nU Pero eso tampoco quiere decir que las cosas le vayan del todo mal. n.nU Además Kuro seguirá estando con él en esos momentos (como con la fiebre y lo de Mel). Repito: "Aya capi 6". Te llevaste la segunda primicia, solo recuerda lo de los reviews XD. Y como lo prometido es deuda, "Hokuto verá su esfuerzo hecho realidad" XD.

**Ktrin:**

¿De nuevo lo de la amistad? o.o Pero si ya sé que la amistad es linda (y más que eso también XD). Espero no haberte incomodado con esto (o por lo menos no demasiado n.nU), yo sé que no eres yaoista y entiendo tu punto de vista, más bien me halaga que siendo solo shoujista estés leyendo mi fic. TOT Muchas gracias por el comentario y para mí eso ya es más que suficiente, así que cuando quieras dejar la historia, lo entenderé. n.n

**Sakura Mokona:**

¡Hermana, que bueno que te pusiste al día! XD En el capi 3 lo tenía que dejar ahí para picarlos y ya en el 4 resolverlo. Del mismo modo en este capi se los dejo ahí para matarlos con la intriga XD y ya en el 6 lo arreglo :) (Inner: Fati ha aprendido a vender bien sus fics XD). ¿Verdad que lo de "eres mío" mató? OwO Je, je. Espero que este capi también te guste mucho. n.n Ah, y como ya te dije (y también a otras), si habrá "contacto más estrecho" OwO, solo espera; y a Suba y a Sei también los dejaré juntitos :)

**Aura-san:**

¡Muchas, pero muchas gracias, por ser tan fiel lectora de este fic! TOT Eres una de las que más me halagan sus palabras, tan linda tú :) Como ves, nadie muere en este capi ni tampoco creo que alguien muera más adelante, es decir me gusta el drama, pero no la tragedia o.ó (Inner: Lo que ella más odia es que sus personajes mueran u.u). Así que por eso no tienes que preocuparte, ahora de que la historia puede dar giros, eso sí, primero puse a Kuro y a Fye juntos, luego los separé, para después juntarlos más que al principio, y ahora ¿quién sabe? (Inner: Por algo le gusta Clamp u.u). ¿Te intrigó el final de este capi? Me encanta dejarlos así y luego arreglar todo (Inner: Cada vez se parece más a Clamp y eso asusta o.o Además, al veces parece jugar con sus lectores al puro estilo Clamp, haciéndolos sufrir, en especial por lo del Final Falso ¬¬, y luego contentándolos). Pero los contento ne? XD ¡Espero que disfrutaras del capi!


	6. La decision de Aya Disculpas y lagrimas

**Buscando la Felicidad Verdadera**

**By**

**Fátima Winner**

**Categoría:** Shonen Ai, Yaoi PG-13 (Hasta el momento XD), Shoujo.

**Pareja****s:** Kuro x Fye, Seishirou x Subaru, otras.

**Disclaimer:** Bueno… "Desgraciadamente los personajes de Tsubasa Chronicle no me pertenecen a mí, ni los de Tokyo Babilón, sino a las grandiosas "Clamp"... (¡Pero Fye es MÍO!) Yo sólo los tomo prestado para escribir este fanfic sin fines de lucro, sino más bien para hacer lo que me gusta y compartirlo con Uds..." .

**Dedicatoria:** A todas esas lindas personas que conocí a partir del 2007 cuando decidí volver a intentarlo… Todos los que me aceptaron sin preguntar por mi pasado… ¡Los quiero!

**Warning:** _**Drama**__ (Sí, de nuevo n.nU), escena __**Sei/Suba**__ (Para los que lo pidieron :D), y se reduce la acción (XD) entre la pareja principal durante este capi. P_

**-Diálogos- ****Títulos**** /Pensamientos/ (Aclaraciones, Explicaciones y traducciones…) --Sueños, Visiones-- **

**Capítulo 6: ****La decisión de Aya… "Disculpas y lágrimas"**

_**Dedicatoria Especial:**__ Este capi va para mi Mami __**Yami-Mel (Mel-Arashi, Yuuko)**__, porque además de ser mi lectora y colega escritora, es mi cyber-mami y la quiero mucho (Inner: Aunque muchas veces terminen peleando y sea la única persona capaz de sacar el lado oscuro de Fati o.o). Bueno, es que saqué de ella su terquedad y peculiaridad de carácter XD. Pero tú sabes que te aprecio mucho, Mel-chan. :) _

Aunque la mayoría de los de la Preparatoria Sakura no habían visto a Aya en toda esa semana, Mel sí lo había hecho, ya que ella se lo permitió por ser su mejor amiga. Durante esa semana Mel fue a visitar a Aya a diario, para ver como seguía, ya que estaba realmente deprimida y eso la preocupaba mucho.

-Fye-Sensei es un completo baka y un desconsiderado de primera… Pero es problema de él, ya no tuyo…- Le dice Mel.

-Porque terminamos… ne?- Contesta Aya triste.

-Sí, exactamente por eso… Porque por suerte ya no tienes nada que ver con ese sujeto…-

-Pero…- Con el cerquillo tapando sus ojos -Aún no puedo olvidarlo…-

-Después de todo lo que te hizo…- Le recuerda algo enojada.

-Sí… Aún después de todo lo que pasó… Aún después de lo mal que se portó conmigo… Y aunque sus palabras sigan repitiéndose en mi mente…- Con los ojos vidriados -"No lo puedo olvidar…"-

-Aya…- La mira triste.

Mel se acerca a ella y la abraza.

-"…Aún me duele, Mel…- Entre lágrimas -Aún me duele…"- Le dice mientras se aferra a su amiga.

/Lo tienes que olvidar, Aya… Olvídalo…/ Piensa mientras sigue abrazándola para consolarla.

Para Mel, Aya era como su hermana menor, por eso siempre estaba a su pendiente y por eso se preocupaba tanto por ella, en especial ahora con lo que había pasado, ya que sabía lo enamorada que Aya estaba de Fye-Sensei y lo mucho que sufría ahora por él.

La verdad es que Mel no sabía que hacer para que su mejor amiga se sintiera mejor… para que pudiera sonreír de nuevo…

El fin de semana Mel decide ir de nuevo a casa de Aya, pero esta vez ya no solo para visitarla y ponerla al día con las tareas, si no también para animarla a salir…

De repente Mel le enseña dos boletos a Aya.

-¿Qué es…?- Los mira en la mano de Mel.

-"Boletos para el cine"- Le responde tranquilamente.

-¿Para…?- Le pregunta mirándola sin entender.

-¿Para ir al cine?- Le contesta con un poco de sarcasmo y mirándola.

-Mel…- Se queja ligeramente.

-Es para que vayamos al cine, pues, tontita- Le explica con una ligera sonrisa.

-…No, gracias…- Se niega.

-Olvidé decir que ya los pagué y no acepto un "no" como respuesta- Agrega.

-Puedes ir con otra persona…-

-No, no señor. No iré con nadie más que con mi hermanita Aya-chan, he dicho- Sentencia.

-Mel… Gracias, de verdad… Pero aún no tengo ganas de salir…-

-¿Y cuándo las vas a tener?- Cuestiona -¿Cuándo Fye-Sensei se mude de la cuidad?-

Aya no contesta y solo agacha un poco la mirada.

-Vamos, Aya-chan… No puedes seguir encerrada aquí…- Le dice en serio.

-Lo sé…-

-Entonces, vamos. Hazlo aunque sea por mí…- Le pide.

Aya alza la vista para mirarla y termina por asentir ligeramente con la cabeza.

-Gracias…- Le sonríe Mel.

Aya niega ligeramente con la cabeza y sigue mirándola.

-Gracias a ti… Onee-chan… (Hermana mayor con cariño)-

Al rato las chicas ya estaban en el cine, y al salir, Mel convence a Aya para pasarse al Centro Comercial, y aunque esta acepta, Aya está muy pensativa durante toda la salida… ¿En qué pensaría…?

Habían pasado cinco días desde que todo acabó entre ellos, por lo que aún pensaba en esa persona… Incluso aunque su recuerdo la lastimaba y aunque quería olvidarlo, seguía recordándolo…

Fye-Sensei siempre había sido una persona muy linda y amable, siempre sonreía y se preocupaba mucho por todos sus alumnos… Por eso Aya se había enamorado de él.

Pero entonces… ¿Por qué se portó tan mal con ella? ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué usarla de esa manera tan desconsiderada y egoísta? ¿Por qué lo haría alguien como Fye-Sensei?

Aya no lo entendía… No lo podía entender… Simplemente lo había desconocido. El Profesor de Química no era así… Pero entonces, ¿qué era lo que había pasado ese Lunes? ¿Realmente el rubio solo la usó? ¿Realmente ella no le importaba en lo más mínimo?

Algo no estaba bien… y eso no dejaba tranquila a Aya. Tenía que saber cual era la farsa del Profesor de Química… Aunque descubriera que el falso Fye-Sensei era el que los demás conocían y el verdadero él que solo ella había visto ese día… y aunque saber la verdad solo la lastimara aún más… Aya tenía que saberlo… "Quería saberlo… Fuera lo que fuera…"

Y entonces podría olvidarlo… Aunque le fuera difícil… Podría hacerlo una vez que supiera toda la verdad… Solo entonces… "Esa era la decisión de Aya".

Las chicas terminan sus compras en el Centro Comercial y regresan a casa de Aya, donde Mel se queda a hacerle compañía hasta la noche, que recién decide irse, sin imaginar lo que su mejor amiga estaba por decirle…

-Aya-chan, me alegra haberte hecho salir hoy, ya que eres una cabezota…- Comenta con una ligera sonrisa.

-¿Cabezota…?- Le cuestiona Aya mirándola.

-Hai, hai. (Sí, sí) Andabas bien terca en seguir encerrada aquí. Casi y hasta tuve que rogarte, mujer-

-Bueno, "lo de terca viene de familia, onee-chan"- Comenta mirándola de reojo.

-…Es verdad- Admite como si nada.

Aya guarda un momento de silencio mientras piensa un poco.

/Fye-Sensei…/ Lo nombra en la mente con expresión pensativa.

Mel se levanta del sofá y Aya la mira.

-Bien, ya hice mi buena acción del día…- Con una ligera sonrisa -Ya puedo volver a casa…-

-Uh…-

-Nos vemos, Aya-chan- Se despide con un beso en la mejilla y se dispone a irse.

Mel gira para comenzar a caminar hacia la salida y queda de espaldas a la castaña, pero sin que se lo esperara, Aya la detiene de repente cogiéndola de atrás de su casaca.

-¿Aya…?- Interroga sin entender al detenerse.

-Mel… Espera…- Le pide.

Mel se da la vuelta y queda frente a ella.

-¿Qué sucede, Aya-chan?- Le pregunta aún sin entender.

Aya guarda silencio por un pequeño instante y luego contesta…

-He tomado una decisión…- Agacha la mirada -Hay algo que tengo que hacer… y quisiera que tú me acompañes…- Le explica.

Mel sigue mirándola y aún no termina de entenderla bien…

-¿Ahora…?- Es lo que termina preguntándole.

-Hai…- Asiente ligeramente con la cabeza -Mientras sea antes mejor… Si es ahora mejor… "Tengo que hacerlo ahora…"- Dice suavemente, pero muy en serio.

Mel solo la mira… Sabía que era algo importante para Aya y si quería que ella la acompañara, entonces sería así… Sin importar que fuera, Mel quería estar con ella.

-Está bien… Iré contigo…- Acepta suavemente -Siempre estaré contigo, Aya-chan… No importa donde ni cuando… Mientras tú me lo permitas, yo estaré a tu lado, hermana…- Le dice sinceramente.

Aya la escucha y luego alza el rostro para mirarla.

-Gracias… Onee-chan…- Le dice suavemente.

Aya se levanta del sofá y sale de la casa junto a su mejor amiga. Mel decide no hacer preguntas, simplemente sigue a Aya a donde sea que se dirigiera. Pero el camino se le hace conocido a Mel… y comenzaba a sospechar de qué se trataba; y mientras más se acercaban, más confirmaba sus sospechas…

Se detienen al llegar al lugar…

-Aquí vive…- Comienza a decir Mel al ver el sitio en el que estaban.

Aya solo asiente con la cabeza.

-Pero Aya…-

-Tengo que hablar con él, Mel…- Sinceramente -Aunque termine lastimándome más… "Aún tenemos una conversación pendiente…"-

Mel preferiría que su mejor amiga ya no lo quisiera ver más, pero no podía hacer nada ahora… Era la decisión de Aya y no podía meterse en eso.

-"…Espero que esta sea la última vez que lo busques…"- Es lo único que le dice al respecto.

Aya solo asiente con la cabeza y armándose de valor entra a la zona de departamentos junto a la de cabello negro y suben hasta el segundo piso.

Van a uno de los departamentos y se detienen frente a este, Aya observa la puerta por un momento y luego volviéndose a armar de valor la toca y espera… Pero no abren ni contestan del otro lado, "como si no hubiese nadie en ese momento".

-¿Habrá salido…?- Interroga la castaña al no obtener ninguna respuesta.

Hay un momento de silencio mientras ambas siguen paradas en la puerta, hasta que Mel habla…

-¿Qué quieres hacer ahora…?- Le pregunta mirándola.

Aya lo piensa y luego mira a Mel hablándole con la mirada.

-…De acuerdo- Acepta al entender- "Lo esperaremos…"-

-Gracias, Mel-chan…- Le dice la otra suavemente.

Mel no le dice nada y se quedan ahí paradas a esperar a cierta persona, pero al pasar un rato deciden ir a sentarse a las escaleras, que estaban cerca, para seguir con la espera.

Ninguna dice nada durante el tiempo en que esperan a esa persona, solo se hacen compañía en silencio mientras el tiempo pasaba.

Se quedaron así hasta que… Aya, desde su lugar, vuelve a mirar hacia ese departamento, como lo venía haciendo desde que lo esperaban, pero en esta ocasión, sí lo ve… solo que… Sí había llegado, pero… "acompañado", y por…

-Fye-Sensei…- Susurra de repente -Kurogane-Sensei…-

Mel al escucharla inmediatamente gira a ver también hacia ese lugar y en ese momento ellas presencian una escena que simplemente no esperaban ver…

"Con sus brazos Kurogane rodea de la cintura a Fye y lo atrae hacia él para besarlo, y aunque el rubio se sonroja corresponde al beso..."

Ambas abren los ojos como platos y al instante las lágrimas comienzan a resbalarse por las mejillas de Aya…

Fye ingresa despacio a su departamento y después de verlo entrar Kurogane vuelve el camino atrás…

Mel muy preocupada vuelve la vista a su mejor amiga…

-Aya…- Susurra mirándola.

Pero no hay respuesta de parte de ella, Aya solo sigue con la mirada en el mismo lugar, donde ahora ya no había nadie, mientras las lágrimas caen sin control de sus ojos…

-Mírame…- La toma de los hombros -Ya no hay nadie ahí…-

Aya recién gira a verla… pero sigue sin decir nada… solo la mira con los ojos inundados de lágrimas…

Muy afligida por verla así, Mel la abraza para consolarla…

En ese momento Aya recién cierra los ojos y se aferra fuertemente a Mel mientras llora desconsoladamente y por fin se permite gemir entre las lágrimas…

A Mel le entristece mucho verla así… "De nuevo"… y "por la misma persona…"

/…No se lo voy a perdonar… No se lo puedo perdonar…/ Piensa la de cabello negro muy afligida y un poco molesta.

Se quedan un rato así, hasta que Mel habla…

-Aya… No nos podemos quedar aquí…- Le dice suavemente -Menos en el estado en el que estás…-

Aya asiente ligeramente con la cabeza y su mejor amiga se separa de ella con cuidado. Mel la mira afligida y la ayuda a levantarse. Luego comienzan a bajar las escaleras y se dirigen a la salida, pero en el camino inesperadamente se chocan con… y al instante Aya se seca las lágrimas lo más que puede.

-Aya, Mel…- Los nombra el chico al verlas.

-Aya-chan, Mel-chan- Los saluda la segunda persona.

No hay respuesta de parte de una, así que la otra contesta por ambas.

-Seishirou-Sensei… Subaru-kun…- Los saluda Mel.

Subaru mira a Aya sin entender, pero ella solo está con la cabeza agachada… ¿Por qué razón? ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba a su compañera? Además… Aunque el chico no sabía lo que pasaba con ella, había algo que si podía asegurar… "Aya estaba llorando". Los rastros de las lágrimas en su rostro lo decían… "Sus mejillas estaban húmedas".

La mirada de Subaru entristece… Aunque no podía ver los ojos de esa chica, ya que el cerquillo los tapaba, posiblemente estaban llenos de lágrimas, las cuales estaban siendo retenidas por ella para que no la descubrieran…

Seishirou es el primero en darse cuenta de todo esto, pero es el que mejor disimula no haberlo hecho, se podría decir que estaba acostumbrado a actuar así... "Siempre con esa cara no saber nada y de no romper un plato", aunque en realidad era muy observador, analítico, inteligente, astuto y hasta algo frío y calculador.

-Bueno, ya nos vamos- Dice sin más Mel.

Ambos las miran, Subaru asiente suavemente con la cabeza y Seishirou sonríe ligeramente, y sin más ellas siguen con su camino, pero en ningún momento Aya alza la vista e incluso Subaru cree ver un par de lágrimas, cuando ella pasa por su lado.

Subaru voltea ante esto y triste se queda mirándolas hasta que las chicas salen del lugar. Seishirou se da cuenta y se queda mirándolo mientras tanto.

-Subaru...- Lo llama el de lentes suavemente.

El chico gira a su posición anterior y mira al Profesor de Física Elemental, por lo que este puede ver de más cerca la tristeza de los ojos del menor…

-Seishirou…- Lo nombra al voltear a verlo.

-¿Qué sucede, pequeño?- Le pregunta despacio.

Subaru guarda unos segundos de silencio y luego deja de mirarlo.

-Aya… estaba llorando…- Contesta triste.

Seishirou sigue mirándolo… Definitivamente ese chico era tan tierno y sensible.

-Las lágrimas de los demás te entristecen… porque tú realmente puedes compartir sus sentimientos…- Suavemente -Es por eso que puedes sentir esas lágrimas como si fueran tuyas…-

Seishirou sabía perfectamente que era así, su Subaru era así… "Siempre había sido así".

Subaru alza la vista lentamente y deja que sus ojos se encuentren con los ojos de esa persona… "Una mirada tan transparente… y una mirada tan envolvente…" se pierden entre ellas y le transmiten a sus dueños la magia de ese momento.

Seishirou comienza a acercarse… y al instante Subaru se sonroja fuertemente y se pone muy nervioso.

-Se… Se…- Es lo único que el más pequeño puede llegar a decir.

Seishirou sonríe ligeramente al verlo así, en especial porque por más sonrojado o nervioso que estuviera Subaru, no se veía para nada que quisiera o pensara "rechazarlo".

Subaru no piensa en nada en ese momento, porque si lo hacia podía arruinarlo y de verdad que no quería eso… El chico simplemente se deja envolver en los oscuros espejos de esa persona… "La única persona… que podía ponerlo así…"

Seishirou se acerca más y sin que el otro se lo esperara, el más alto lo atrapa entre sus brazos y lo atrae en un cálido abrazo haciéndolo hundir el rostro en su pecho.

-"…Por eso te escogí a ti…"- Le susurra al oído.

-…Se… Seishirou…- Susurra sonrojado y entre los fuertes brazos del mayor.

-"Por eso te escogí a ti… Mi pequeño…"- Sigue susurrándole suavemente al oído.

Subaru ya no dice nada y solo se deja abrazar de esa manera para poder seguir en los brazos de esa persona… Quería seguir así… "Quería quedarse así… con él…" No quería preguntarse por qué, solo quería poder seguir escuchando los latidos del corazón de esa persona…

Sí, lo había escogido a él… "A Subaru". Desde la primera vez que lo vio lo supo, que ese niño sería el único capaz de llegar a su verdadero y frío corazón… Solo alguien como ese chico lo iba a poder lograr.

Se quedan así abrazados por un rato hasta que Seishirou decide separarse lentamente de su pequeño, aunque la verdad era que no lo quería soltar nunca, pero sabía que eso "aún" no era posible. La misma razón por qué no lo había besado… "Aún".

-Hokuto está esperándonos- Le dice suavemente al separarse de él.

-…Uh- Sonrojado asiente ligeramente con la cabeza.

Seishirou le sonríe y lo hace sonrojar más… Después de eso, por fin retoman el camino de regreso al departamento Sumeragi, donde una impaciente chica los esperaba.

Subaru abre con su llave y ambos entran al lugar.

-¡Hasta que llegaron!- Exclama al instante al verlos ingresar.

-Gomen nasai, nee-san…- Se disculpa el chico.

-Gomen ne, Hokuto-chan… Sentimos haber demorado tanto- Se disculpa el de lentes con una ligera sonrisa.

-¡Hombres!- Con las manos en la cintura -Haber si aprenden que a una chica nunca se le hace esperar- Agrega -Menos a una tan linda y con tan buen sentido de la moda, como yo. Jo, jo, jo-

A Subaru le sale una gotita al escuchar a su hermana, pero esto por lo menos le decía que no estaba tan molesta como pensaba.

Seishirou solo sonríe y le entrega el encargo a Hokuto.

-¿Lo fueron a fabricar o qué?- Lo recibe- No entiendo por qué tardaron tanto…- Comenta.

-No…- Ligeramente sonrojado- Etto…- Su hermano comienza a complicarse.

Hokuto mira a Subaru y al instante se da cuenta de su actitud que lo delataba por completo.

-¡Aja! Hay algo que no están contándome…- Dice segura.

Subaru se sonroja más y Seishirou solo sonríe ampliamente sin decir nada.

-"¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué estaban haciendo? ¿Qué no me quieren contar?"- Cuestiona mirándolos inquisidoramente.

-Esas son muchas preguntas juntas… Cuñada- Contesta el mayor con un comentario.

Como siempre Seishirou esquivando la pregunta.

-"Estoy esperando"- Insiste ella.

-Nee-Nee-san… No pasó nada…- Trataba de explicar un Subaru sonrojado -Solo que se habían acabado los melones… y…-

-Y tuvimos que recorrer varios lugares para encontrarlos- La completa el Profesor con una sonrisa.

-¿Eso es todo?- Cuestiona desconfiada.

-Ha-hai- Asiente con la cabeza su hermano.

-Bueno…-Mirándolos- Por esta vez les creeré, pero más les vale no estarme ocultándome nada, porque… ¡Yo también quiero saber! Jo, jo, jo-

-Nee-san…- Con una gotita- Eres un caso…-

-"Soy única"- Afirma con una gran sonrisa.

-"Por suerte…"- Murmura su hermano aún con la gotita en la cabeza.

Pero Hokuto logra escucharlo, por lo que…

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!- Cuestiona alzando la voz.

-¡Na-Nada!-

Seishirou solo sonríe ante la escena. Estaba muy seguro de lo que sentía por él… Estaba enamorado de su pequeño. "Solo faltaba Subaru…"

Por otro lado, Aya y Mel ya estaban en casa de la primera, a última hora y por lo sucedido, Mel decide quedarse en casa de Aya, ya que no la pensaba dejar sola por nada del mundo y menos ahora que más la necesitaba… Ahora más que nunca iba a estar con ella.

Aya llora desconsoladamente, en los brazos de su mejor amiga, por mucho tiempo hasta la madrugada y Mel permanece a su lado consolándola todo el tiempo. En esa ocasión casi no duerme ninguna de las dos por lo que terminan levantándose tarde al día siguiente, aunque Aya no tenía ganas para nada, ni siquiera para levantarse…

Mel se levanta de la cama, va a la ventana y abre las cortinas para que ingrese la luz del sol a la habitación. Como respuesta, Aya se tapa con el cubrecama.

-Amaneció hace rato… Creo que ya es hora de levantarnos…- Le dice despacio.

-…Quiero seguir durmiendo…- Es lo que le contesta Aya.

Mel se acerca a ella y le quita el cubrecama.

-Nada de eso…-

Aya usa un brazo para cubrir sus ojos y Mel se acerca más a ella por lo que puede ver que las lágrimas de nuevo habían aparecido…

-Aya…- Susurra preocupada.

Mel ya no le dice nada y solo la abraza dejándola llorar de nuevo.

Rato después y sin que ninguna se lo esperara, reciben la visita de cierta persona…

-Te buscan, Aya…- Le dice la señora al entrar al cuarto.

-No… No quiero ver a nadie… Ya te lo había dicho, mamá…-

-Sí, pero…-

-¿Pero…?- Interroga Mel.

-Es que esa persona es…-

Al escuchar ese nombre se sorprenden y aunque Aya realmente no quería ver a nadie ahora… haría una excepción solo por tratarse de esa persona.

Aya se queda en su cuarto y su mamá sale junto con Mel, ellas van a la sala, donde esa persona esperaba.

-Pase, por favor… Mi hija está en su cuarto…- Habla la señora.

-Gracias…- Le dice la mujer.

La mamá de Aya le indica el camino y cuando pasa por el lado de Mel…

-Yuuko-san…- La nombra de repente por lo que esa persona se detiene.

-¿Si?- La mira.

Guarda unos segundos de silencio y luego habla…

-Ayer vimos a Fye-Sensei… y a esa otra persona…-

-…………..- Espera que termine.

-¿Yuuko-san… usted lo sabía…?- Le pregunta por fin.

-…De cierto modo sí… Pero dime Mel… ¿Había alguien que realmente no lo supiera? ¿Alguien que realmente no sospechara nada? "Incluso tú y ella…"- Le contesta en serio.

Mel solo la mira sin decir nada… Posiblemente… "Yuuko tenía razón". Luego de eso la Directora sigue su camino al cuarto de Aya, ingresa y conversa con ella…

-Has faltado casi una semana…-

-No me sentía bien…-

-¿Y ahora…?-

-"Me siento peor…"- Confiesa.

-Pero no es nada físico, ne?-

-…No…-

-¿Quieres contarme…?-

Aya niega con la cabeza aún con la mirada baja.

-¿Aya… sabes que has preocupado mucho a todos…?-

-¿A quienes?- Cuestiona.

-Dije a todos, ne? ¿O crees que Mel es la única que se preocupa por ti?-

-………….…-

-Todos tus compañeros, los Profesores, y hasta yo, la Directora, lo hacemos… "Nos preocupamos por ti"- Le asegura.

-…Menos esa persona…-

Un momento de silencio mientras Yuuko camina hacia la cama donde se encuentra Aya y se sienta a su lado.

-"…El amor no se fuerza… solo nace…"-

-……………-

-Es por eso que aunque lo intentara… Esa persona no pudo enamorarse de ti…-

-Eso fue… porque ya quería a otra persona…-

-Sí… Es verdad…-

-Entonces no debió de haberme aceptado desde el principio…- Con los ojos vidriados -Y así no me hubiese ilusionado de la manera en la que lo hice…-

-Él cometió un error, pero tal vez no fue el único…- Suavemente -Además todos fallamos alguna vez… "Somos humanos"-

Un par de lágrimas se resbalan por las mejillas de Aya…

-Si quieres llorar puedes hacerlo, no te lo guardes que al final eso solo te hará más daño…- La abraza maternalmente para consolarla.

Y Aya comienza a llorar en los brazos de Yuuko.

-Lo importante es que quieras seguir… y en un tiempo podrás reponerte por completo, incluso aunque ahora no lo creas posible…-

-Sí…- Con la voz entrecortada -Quiero seguir…-

-Entonces está bien… Solo no odies a nadie o terminarás lastimándote tú misma con eso…-

-No… lo odio… Claro que no lo odio…- Entre lágrimas -A ninguno de los dos… Es solo que me duele… Me duele mucho…-

-Está bien, está bien…- Suavemente- Lo entiendo…-

-Ya no… Ya no quiero seguir llorando por él… pero no puedo detener mis lágrimas…-

-Entonces llora, llora todo lo que quieras, ahora o luego, hasta que ya no tengas que hacerlo más por esa persona…-

Aya llora desconsoladamente y esta vez Yuuko es quien la consuela. La Directora solo decide irse una vez que ve que Aya está un poco más tranquila.

-…Por favor vuelve a clases…- Le dice antes de irse -O harás que nos preocupemos más por ti…- Suavemente -"Incluso esa persona… porque él también se preocupa por ti…"-

Esto deja muy pensativa a Aya… Yuuko… Yuuko acababa de decir que él también se preocupaba por ella…

Unos segundos después la chica solo asiente ligeramente con la cabeza y luego la Directora se va. La chica se queda lo que resta del día pensando en todo lo que había sucedido hasta ese momento...

-"…Este tiene que ser el final…"- Piensa en voz alta y con la mirada muy triste.

Al día siguiente, Aya por fin decide volver a clases y su mejor amiga la recoge para irse juntas, definitivamente Mel no pensaba dejarla sola…

El Profesor de Química y el de Educación Física, llegan juntos a la Institución Educativa, y se dirigen a la sala de Docentes.

-La próxima vez te haré un pastel…- Comenta el rubio con una sonrisa.

-Uh…-

-¿De qué prefieres de fresa o chocolate?- Pregunta -¿o de café?-

-…Café- Contesta simplemente.

Fye sonríe por la respuesta. Después de todo a Kurogane no le gustaban las cosas dulces, prefería las cosas amargas, por eso eligió el de café.

En el camino se encuentran con ciertas personas…

-Fye-Sensei, Kurogane-Sensei…- Los nombran al verlos.

-Seishirou-Sensei, Subaru-kun, Hokuto…- Los saludan ellos.

-Es tan bueno verlos así de juntos…- Comenta la chica con una sonrisa.

Kurogane y Fye se sonrojan por el comentario.

-Hermana…- Le recrimina su gemelo.

-Bueno, chicos, tenemos clase de Física a primera hora- Comenta el de lentes poniendo una mano en uno de los hombros de uno y la otra en uno de los hombros de la chica.

-Hai, hai- Asiente con la cabeza ella.

Pero Subaru se ve pensativo… El chico acababa de recordar la escena de la noche del sábado.

-Yo…- Comienza a decir el pequeño.

Seishirou entiende y se lleva a Hokuto con él.

-Nos vemos en el salón, amor- Se despide con una linda sonrisa.

-Hey- Se queja Hokuto al ser llevada del brazo- Ya estoy grandecita como para que me lleves, Sei-chan…-

Subaru se sonroja por el comentario de Seishirou, pero solo los ve irse para luego volver la vista a las dos personas que tenía al frente, quienes también lo miran a él.

-¿Quieres decirnos algo?- Interroga el rubio hacia el chico.

-Uh…- Asiente ligeramente con la cabeza.

-Pues, habla de una vez- Le dice el morocho impaciente.

Subaru guarda unos segundos de silencio y luego habla…

-El sábado… El sábado en la noche… Seishirou-san y yo fuimos a comprar algo y…-

-"¿Y?"- Cuestiona Kurogane.

-…Y… cuando volvimos a los departamentos… Nos encontramos con Mel y Aya…-

Al escuchar esto ambos se sorprenden mucho. Es decir… ¿Mel y Aya en la zona de los departamentos? ¿Pero qué estuvieron haciendo ahí? Y justo ese día…

-…No sé lo que ellas hayan estado haciendo ahí, pero…- Muy triste -"Aya estaba llorando…"-

La mirada de Fye también entristece mucho…

-…Yo creo que fue a buscarlo a usted… No sé si hayan hablado o no… Y sé que tampoco debo de meterme, pero…- Agacha la mirada -Creí que debía de saberlo… En especial por si es que no llegaron a hablar… entonces Aya…-Afligido -Ella debe de haberse enterado de algo que la lastimó mucho… Por lo menos eso creo…-

Hay pequeño momento de silencio hasta que Fye habla…

-Gracias… Subaru…- Le dice despacio el rubio.

-…Uh- Asiente ligeramente con la cabeza -Me voy a mi salón… Matta ne (Hasta luego)- Les dice antes de irse.

Y sin más Subaru se va rumbo a su grado. Los dos Profesores se quedan callados por un instante… Hasta que se escucha hablar al más alto.

-¿En qué piensas?- Interroga el morocho de repente.

Fye aún pensativo gira a verlo…

-…En lo que dijo Subaru…- Contesta.

-…Uh, es muy extraño que ellas hayan estado en la zona de departamentos, ya que Aya vive en la residencial con su familia y Mel en la pensión…- Comenta serio.

-Demasiado extraño… Es decir…- Preocupado -Solo pueden haber ido a buscarme… ¿No crees?-

-Sí, sería lo más probable… y eso lo hace aún más extraño ya que no hablaron contigo ese día, ¿cierto?-

-No…- Niega ligeramente con la cabeza- O no se animaron a tocar o lo hicieron cuando yo no estaba…- Ligeramente sonrojado -Ya que pasé ese día contigo…-

-…Uh, pero entonces por qué lloraría Aya… Eso es lo que más te preocupa, ¿no?-

-Sí…- Afirma triste.

En ese momento y sin que se lo esperaran… "Se encuentran con ellas". Tarde o temprano esto tenía que pasar, pero que fuera justo ahora… Pero que caprichoso que podía llegar a ser el destino.

Los cuatro se sorprenden por esta casualidad tan extraña, aunque bien decía Yuuko que, en este mundo no existían las coincidencias solo lo inevitable… Es eso a lo que se llama "Destino". Definitivamente este encuentro tenía que darse…

Kurogane y Mel pasan de su sorpresa a una postura seria y hasta a la defensiva, en especial con respecto al otro (es decir Kuro con Mel y viceversa). Muy a diferencia de los otros dos, quienes se miran tristes por un pequeño instante para luego agachar la mirada…

-…Vamonos- Le dice sin más Mel.

Pero Aya continua en su lugar con la mirada baja, Kurogane solo guarda silencio y Fye…

-…Es-Esperen… Por favor…- Les pide el rubio y recién alza un poco la mirada.

Mel lo mira severamente y Fye vuelve a bajar la vista.

-…Por favor…- Insiste afligido.

Aya continua en la misma posición… Sin moverse y sin hacer nada.

-¿Y para qué?- Cuestiona cortantemente la otra.

Kurogane le envía una gélida mirada a Mel y ella le sostiene la mirada, cuando de repente…

-…De acuerdo…- Se escucha por fin la voz de Aya.

Fye alza el rostro para mirarla y ve que ella está mirando a un lado… Kurogane y Mel también giran a verla.

-No tenemos porqué quedarnos…- Le dice la de cabello negro.

-…Por favor…- Mientras mira a la castaña -…Hablemos… Aya…- Le pide el rubio muy triste.

-¿Qué?- Enojada -Mi amiga no tiene nada más que hablar con usted…-Sentencia Mel.

Fye no contesta a eso y solo guarda silencio afligido al igual que Aya, muy a diferencia del más alto.

-Eso lo tendría que decir ella y no tú- Serio mientras mira a Mel- Él no está hablándote a ti, está hablándole a Aya y es ella quien debe de contestar- Sentencia el morocho.

Mel lo mira molesta y cuando estaba por contestarle… Aya le toca el brazo para detenerla, por lo que Mel gira a mirarla y Aya niega ligeramente con la cabeza.

Mel la mira y guarda silencio, y Aya deja de mirarla para girar a ver al Profesor de Química.

-…Está bien…- Contesta -…Hablemos… Fye-Sensei…-

Fye se queda mirándola triste y Mel se extraña al escuchar a su amiga.

-Pero, Aya…- Trata de hacerla cambiar de opinión -¿Cómo vas a aceptar hablar con él?-

-…Mel…- Agacha la mirada -Lo dije esa vez… "Aún tenemos una conversación pendiente…"-

-Sí, pero…- Insiste.

-Deja de ser tan entrometida y acepta la decisión de tu amiga- Le dice el morocho.

Mel lo mira molesta y Kurogane del mismo modo.

-…Por favor…- Piden afligidos tanto el rubio como Aya.

Al escucharlos, Kurogane y Mel no tienen de otras más que dejar de mirarse así.

-…Vamos a la Sala de Profesores…- Le dice el rubio a la castaña.

Aya asiente ligeramente con la cabeza y los cuatro caminan hacia allí, al llegar Fye abre la puerta y voltea a ver a Kurogane y a Mel.

-…Ustedes, espérennos aquí, por favor…- Les pide el Profesor de Química.

Kurogane solo asiente ligeramente con la cabeza y Mel mira a un lado con una expresión de "¿Tengo de otra?".

Fye deja de mirarlos a ellos para girar a ver a Aya por unos segundos, luego ambos ingresan a la Sala de Profesores, dejando a los otros dos afuera.

-…Espero que esos dos no vayan a matarse el uno al otro…- Comenta el rubio sin mirarla.

-Sí…- Es lo único que contesta la chica y también sin mirarlo.

Silencio…

-…Aya… Yo…- Trata de empezar.

-Yo quiero hablar primero, Fye-Sensei…- Lo interrumpe ella.

Fye se calla inmediatamente y espera a que Aya continúe.

-…Yo lo conocí a usted hace dos años… y en poco tiempo le tomé mucho aprecio… Luego de un año me di cuenta que me había enamorado de usted… Pero no se lo dije hasta esa vez…-

-¿Entonces… me quisiste en silencio… por un año…?-

-Así es…-

-……….…..-

-Pensaba que no importaba, que estaría bien mientras estuviera cerca de usted… pero cuando pasé a tercero… Caí en cuenta de que era el último año en la Prepa y que luego de eso ya no lo vería… y de alguna manera saqué valor para decírselo…-

"_A mí usted… Me gusta mucho… Podría decir incluso… que lo quiero…"_

-Entiendo…-

-Cuando dijo que posiblemente esa otra persona no sentía lo mismo por usted… Pensé que entonces podíamos intentarlo… Usted aceptó y yo creí que todo estaría bien… Pero me equivoqué…-

-Aya…-

-Ese lunes de la semana pasada cuando usted me dijo todas esas cosas que me lastimaron mucho… Yo simplemente lo desconocí por completo… y me sentí demasiado dolida…- Muy triste -y hasta confusa…-

"_Yo solo jugué contigo, te usé para no estar solo por un tiempo, eso es todo"._

-…Yo…- Agacha la mirada.

-Luego de eso ya no lo quería ver… porque sabía que no lo iba a poder soportar… Sabía que verlo me iba a lastimar más… Por eso… falté a clases lo que quedaba de la semana pasada…-

-……….….-

-Pero aunque no lo viera, yo… seguía pensando en usted… Simplemente no podía dejar de hacerlo… y en especial porque no entendía la actitud que había tenido conmigo… Pero en esos días tuve mucho tiempo para pensar… y tomé una decisión… Entendí que aún teníamos una conversación pendiente… y así el sábado en la noche acompañada por Mel fui a la zona de departamentos a buscarlo…-

-Entonces así fue… Subaru me contó que las había visto ese día y pensé estuvieron ahí por mí… Pero no entendí que si fue así porque las vio él... y yo no…-

-Pero nosotras… - Afligida -Sí lo vimos a usted…-

Fye la mira sin entender… ¿Cómo que él no las vio, pero ellas sí…?

-Mejor dicho… "Los vimos…"- Aclara.

¿Los… vimos? ¿En plural? Acaso… Fye se queda completamente paralizado al pensar que tal vez…

-Mel y yo, los vimos, a usted y a Kurogane-Sensei… cuando se despedían esa noche del sábado…-

Fye abre los ojos como platos al escucharla y se sonroja al instante. Es decir… "Aya y Mel los habían descubierto…"

-Entonces terminé de entenderlo…- Con los ojos vidriados -Kurogane-Sensei es la persona a la que usted se refirió cuando me declaré… Por eso era que siempre estaban juntos… La cercanía entre ustedes era por eso… "Se querían…" Por eso Kurogane-Sensei se enojó tanto cuando nos vio juntos por primera vez… y por eso ustedes se distanciaron…- Apunto de llorar- Fue porque usted estaba conmigo…-

-…Aya…- Sonrojado y afligido -Yo…- Trata de hablar.

-Déjeme seguir, por favor…- Lo interrumpe y luego continua -En ese momento me sentí demasiado mal… Me dolió demasiado, porque… al verlos besarse… entendí que nunca podría corresponderme a mí…- Y un par de lágrimas se resbalan por sus mejillas.

-…Gomen…- Muy triste por verla así.

-Yo también… Lo siento…- Entre lágrimas -Porque ese Lunes cuando terminamos… sin importar que tan dolida me sintiera… no debí de decirle eso antes de irme…-

"_Vuelves a quedarte solo… La verdad, siempre lo estuviste… y siempre lo estarás…"_

-…Además eso no es verdad… Gomen…-

-No… Yo lo siento… Porque me porté muy mal contigo… Yo fui el primero en herirte con mis palabras…- Con los ojos vidriados -Era natural que al último tú reaccionaras así… Me lo busqué… y me lo merecía…-

Pero Aya niega ligeramente con la cabeza.

-No… Porque debí de sospechar que estaba haciéndolo para que yo me decepcionara de usted…-

Fye se sorprende mucho con esto… "Aya se había dado cuenta de su farsa".

-Fue así… ¿verdad?-

Fye solo asiente ligeramente con la cabeza.

-Lo sabía…Soy una tonta por habérmelo creído al principio…- Las lágrimas comienzan a aumentar -Después de todo… Fye-Sensei nunca haría eso…-

-Aya…Lo siento… en verdad…- Las lágrimas también comienzan a desbordarse por sus mejillas -Yo soy el tonto… Un ciego que pensaba que esa persona nunca me iba a corresponder… cuando ya lo hacía… y pensando así acepté tu propuesta… Pero solo te he hecho daño…- Entre lágrimas -Mucho daño… y de verdad que no lo quería hacer… Yo nunca quise lastimarte…-

-…Yo lo sé…- Con la voz entrecortada.

-Pero aún así lo hice… y no lo merecías… Gomen nasai…-

-Yo también…- Hecha un mar de lágrimas -Gomen nasai…-

Fye se acerca a ella, la toma entre sus brazos y la abraza…

-…Gomen nasai…- Se disculpan al mismo tiempo mientras las lágrimas caen sin control por las mejillas de ambos.

Aya se deja abrazar y llora sin restricciones en los brazos de Fye, quien también llora desconsoladamente por todo lo ocurrido. Ambos pueden sentir y compartir la tristeza del otro…

-…Gomen… nasai…- Y aún continuaban diciéndolo…

Ahora sí… Esta tenía que ser la última vez… La última vez que ella lloraba por Fye-Sensei… Y con esto terminaría por completo con él… y entonces podría olvidarlo…

Mientras afuera, Kurogane y Mel habían escuchado todo detrás de la puerta… Por lo que se habían mantenido en silencio, solo escuchando… y ahora los escuchaban llorar y llorar… y seguir disculpándose entre todas esas lágrimas…

La verdad era que… tanto Fye como Aya eran personas muy amables…

Sin poder evitarlo y aunque preferiría que Kurogane-Sensei no la viera así… Un par de lágrimas se resbalan por las mejillas de Mel…

Pero Kurogane simplemente sigue en silencio… Después de todo… era entendible…

Fye y Aya lloran todo lo que tienen que llorar y se disculpan mutuamente más de una vez… Hasta que sintieron que ya no tenían más lágrimas que derramar ni más disculpas que darse…

Recién entonces se separan y van con quienes los esperaban.

-Gomen… por la demora…- Se disculpan ambos al salir.

Kurogane y Mel solo asienten con la cabeza como respuesta.

-Ahora si… tenemos que ir a clases…- Habla tranquila Mel, pero aún triste.

-Sí… Gomen por haberlas demorado tanto… y por hacerlas llegar tarde a clases…- Vuelve a disculparse el rubio.

Mel lo mira y Fye agacha la mirada…

-…Usted…- Desvía la vista a un lado -…Ya deje de disculparse…-

Fye se sorprende un poco al escucharla y alza la vista para mirarla.

-Mel…- Susurra el rubio.

-Bueno… Vamonos, hermana…- Le dice la de cabello negro.

-Hai, onee-chan…- Asiente con la cabeza la otra.

-Matta ne… Aya… Mel…- Se despide el Profesor de Química.

-Matta ne… Fye-Sensei… Kurogane-Sensei…- Se despiden ellas.

-Matta ne…- Se despide el morocho.

Y sin más las dos chicas se van rumbo a sus salones, mientras los dos Profesores las observan hasta perderlas de vista.

Luego de eso Kurogane gira a ver a Fye y lo abraza.

-Kuro…- Susurra el rubio entre sus brazos.

-Eres tan blando siempre…- Comenta.

-…Gomen…-

Kurogane se separa de él y le habla mirándolo a los ojos.

-Que no te disculpes…-

De nuevo estaba por disculparse, pero justo eso era lo que Kurogane le había dicho que no hiciera, e incluso Mel… Así que el rubio solo guarda silencio.

Kurogane lo vuelve a tomar entre sus brazos, pero esta vez además de abrazarlo, lo besa… sintiendo la calidez de los labios del rubio y de su cuerpo… Fye sonrojado corresponde al beso.

Al terminar de besarse, se quedan abrazados por un momento, para luego seguir con las tareas del día… Pero por lo menos ahora el peso de Fye había disminuido… al igual que el de Aya…

"El Perdón es una virtud que te hace libre… Libre de las cadenas del rencor, el odio y el resentimiento…"

**¡¡CONTINUARÁ!!**

**Nota de la Autora:**

Vaya, no demoré tanto como pensé, je, je. (Inner: Aunque aún tiene problemas…) Sí, pero ya lo dije: "Voy a seguir" (Y sin importar que tan mal vayan las cosas creo que lo más importante es querer seguir…), y eso también incluye a mi faceta de escritora, así que todavía tienen _"Fátima Winner" _para rato XD.

Bien sobre el capi, **¡volví al drama! **(Inner: Es algo que simplemente no puede evitar, lo tiene en la sangre XD). Hai! XD Hasta me lucí con frase de mensaje al final XD. Solo espero que no hayan muchas quejas por el desplazamiento (por decirlo así) de la pareja principal durante este capi, pero como ya había dicho este capi era para resolver el asunto de Aya, así que entiendan que fue por buena causa P

(Inner: En compensación, ¡¡esperamos ese lemon que tanto estás prometiendo!!) Ah, sí, **el dichoso lemon…** (Piensa) Aún no estoy segura de para que capi va… (Ok no me maten) u.u _Pero si no es en el capi siete de todos modos será en el ocho_. n.n

Bien, ya **voy avanzando más con** **la pareja de Sei y Suba**, la verdad es que yo amo a esta pareja (así como muchas de ustedes), así que **definitivamente también los dejaré juntos** (el también es porque obviamente los primeros en quedarse juntitos son Kuro y Fye OwO).Por cierto, **¿querían beso?** Porque solo se los dejé en abracito XD. (Inner: Nos hizo lo mismo que Clamp ¬¬) Ja, ja, ja. Ya pronto beso, ji, ji, ji.

Como lo había dicho en el capi anterior, Yuuko y Aya reaparecen; hay una conversación importante, aunque la verdad son dos, una la de Yuuko con Aya, y la otra la de Fye con Aya; y se explica todo el asunto de las personas que descubren lo de Kurogane y Fye.

Por cierto, gracias por sus teorías, todas estuvieron muy buenas, incluso una muy loca por ahí… (Inner: ¡¡La de Mara!! XD). Pero a la que más le iban era a la de Mel y Aya, aunque varios también apoyaban la de Seishirou y Subaru, y confesaré que tuve la tentación de hacerlo, pero me resistí XD, ya que tenía que ver primero lo de ellas. P

Hay algo muy importante que les debo de decir y es sobre la duración de este fic. Antes de comenzar a escribirlo, cuando estaba creando la trama en mi cabecita, le eché **unos siete capis**, luego cuando lo conversaba con mi hijita Rika, le comenté que estaba pensando entre siete u ocho capis, y ella dijo que **mejor ocho**, y pensé "Sí, para que quede mejor explicado…" (Como bien me había dicho ella), y recién comencé a escribir.

**Ahora ya terminé el capi seis y me voy para el siete…** El asunto de Aya, que era uno de los más importantes ya está resuelto, además de la relación de Kurogane y Fye, aunque aún faltan algunas cosas, _entre ellas el lemon XD y la concretización de lo de Sei y Suba. _

Pero de todos modos, digo que **se acerca el final…** (Inner: ¡¡NO…!! T.T) Sí u.u (Inner: Aún nos queda la esperanza de que a tu desquiciada mente se le ocurra algo para continuarle o.ó) Admito que hay posibilidades… XD Pero solo son eso, así que es muy probable que lo dejé como lo pensé antes, _ya que desde el principio tenía la idea de que fuera corto. n.nU _

(Inner: Pero tu primera idea fue hacer un One-Shot ¬¬) Sí, porque era un fic de cumpleaños… o.o (Inner: Pero ese One-Shot terminó siendo este grandioso fic ¡¡que ya lleva seis capis!! o.ó) Bueno… _Todo tiene un inicio XD_ (Inner: ¿Quién me apoya?) Zafe Lo discutiremos en privado… ¬¬ Cof, cof. n.nU

¿Qué más? Ah, sí… _¡Me encanta la actitud que tienen Kuro y Mel con respecto al otro! _XD Como bien dijo mi mami Yami-Mel, _pareciera que están por sacar sus espadas y enfrentarse en un duelo XD._ (Princesa Sakura: o.o XD). Se me hizo muy divertido ponerlos así, y ojala (mira a Yami-Mel y a Princesa Sakura) **"¡¡que en el roll también se lleven así!!"** XD Por su parte, Mel (Yami-Mel XD), dijo que estaba de acuerdo, solo faltaría que acepte mi Kurorin (Princesa Sakura), y no te preocupes, que yo (Fye XD!) estaré ahí para que no se maten XD. ¡¡Me extendí!! o.o XD Pero **aún tengo tres noticias que darles:**

**Uno:** Gravity Girl y yo nos hemos hecho muy buenas amigas, y **¡¡hasta terminamos haciéndonos "hermanas"!!** Así que desde ahora **Gravity Girl pasa formalmente a ser parte** de la loca y disparatada **Cyber Family Rollera Clamp** (Inner: Es la Cyber Family más orate que conozco XD). Hai! (Con orgullo) ¡¡Y es mi Cyber-Family!! XD (Inner: _Todos los integrantes están locos y eso incluye a Fati XD_) Y ahora también a Gravity Girl XD. **"¡¡Bienvenida!!"** n.n

**Dos:** Por lo mismo que nos llevamos tan bien, hemos decidido hacer **"¡¡Dúo Literario!!"** Sí, como lo oyeron, o bueno leyeron XD. _Gravity Girl y yo trabajaremos juntas en un fic de Tsubasa_ n.n Y nuestro nick es: **"Gravity Winner" **(¡¡Aplausos por favor!! XD). ¡¡Pronto nos verán por aquí!! Muajajaja.

**Tres:** Por último y la noticia más grande que he de darles. _La siempre linda y extraordinaria escritora __**Fátima Winner…**_ XD (Inner: ¿No te mordiste? XD) Como decía, su servidora, aquí presente, ahora **forma parte del talentoso grupo de mangakas "Koisake"**, _que pronto se lanzará formalmente como tal_. La idea nació de mi colega escritora (y cyber-mami) **Yami-Mel **(Mel)y del dibujante (y cyber-papi) **Areki **(Alex), ¡¡los quiero papis!! Pero luego mi colega escritora (y cyber-hermana) **Sakura-Mokona** (Nuria) se unió al grupo, al igual que (mi cyber-tía) **Deby**, (mi cyber-hermana) **Freya **(Ale), mi querido **Kiba** y **yo **(Fati); y así **ahora somos el Staff de Koisake **(_Por cierto Yami-Mel también dibuja_), ¡¡que pronto los deleitara con las mejores historias!! n.n (Inner: Se ve que hay talento artístico en esta Family XD).

**Luna:**

¡¡Amiga, que bueno que estés leyendo mi fic!! Me encantó de tu review lo de "causa" y "consecuencias" XD. Me halaga que hayas leído mi fic incluso estando cocinando XD (Advertencia: No hacerlo en casa XD). Lamento lo de tu quemadura n.nU (Inner: A que punto llega el fanatismo XD). Y espero que tu hermano no se enteré nunca que yo fui la responsable de dejarlo sin cena ese día XD. También me hizo reír lo de "Clamp, aprendan, aprendan" XD ¡Espero que te guste el capi! Y gomen por reducir el protagonismo de la pareja principal, pero espero que te guste el Sei+Suba XD ¡Sigue leyendo! n.n

**Salilakab:**

Amor… ¿Vuelves con lo de tu Fye? ¬¬ Haré como que no lo leí XD. Que bueno que comprendas a Mel y a Aya, de seguro que en este capi también. Subaru está entre pensando y no pensando XD. Digamos, que ya se está dando cuenta, pero aún no lo quiere terminar de admitir, ya sabes como se complica el chico. u.u Y sí, es probable que Kuro esperara más del "esperemos juntos" XD Pero Fye siempre tan inocente XD Te quiero, gracias por leer.

**Sakura Li:**

Ja, ja, ja. ¿Así que tú también te preguntabas si lo iban a hacer? XD Creo que la mayoría anda preguntándoselo desde el capi cuatro XD (Inner: Sí, pero Fati nada, solo nos pica XD). Lo de "y después se caía la ilusión" XD Me sonó a que tú también estás esperando lemon, hermana XD. ¡Sí, yo también quiero que Fye me cocine! non Espero que con esto comprendas más a Mel y a Aya, lo bueno es que ya hicieron las pases. n.n

**Alex Reyna:**

Claro que me sirven mucho tus consejos, a decir verdad me sirven los consejos de todos los que saben de esto, así que cuando veas que algo más tengo que mejorar, dilo con confianza XD. Por cierto… Me llamaste "kawai", muchas gracias. n/n Me encanto como finalizaste el review con el "lemon por favor!" XD Y sí, ya capté el mensaje XD Ya pronto, ya pronto. Saludos.

**Princesa Sakura:**

¿En serio te fascinó? OwO ¡Gracias, mi Kurorin! XD Lo de hacer un fic Sei x Suba, lo pensaré. Muajajaja. XD Sabes, en un futuro también me gustaría hacer Dúo Literario contigo. n.n Y en el roll, yo (Fye) todavía sigo esperando… XD Espero que te guste el capi y estaré siguiendo tu fic de "No me dejes". n.n

**Gravity Girl:**

¡Hermana! (Ay que guay poder llamarte así XD) Oh, sí Fye es el único capaz de lograr que Kuro actúe así… XD Y como ya sabes: ¡Propuesta aceptada! "Haremos el mejor Dúo Literario del momento" XD. Por cierto, no te he estado encontrando estos días u.u Espero poder verte pronto, pero de todos modos trataré de enviarte un e-mail (lo que pasa es que se me olvida XD). Y desde la siguiente semana estaré los Lunes, Miércoles y Viernes (Domingos ya no), de cuatro o cinco hasta las 9 (de mi país claro XD).

**Misao Kirimachi Surasai:**

¡Gracias por el comentario! Y no era la primera vez que lo hacías, fue la segunda XD (La primera fue en el capi dos). Que bueno que sigas puntual mi fic, lo raro es que no me haya llegado comentario en el capi cuatro (Inner: De dos, o no se envió bien o lo soñó XD). Sobre Sei y Suba, pues sí son los de Tokio Babilón, por eso actúan así. XD (En X están demasiado distanciados para mi gusto u.u). Y sobre Kuro… ¡El amor hizo el milagro, ja, ja, ja! XD Oh, sí el lemon… Eh… ¡Ya pronto! XD

**Aura-san:**

¡Muchas gracias por el comentario, linda! De verdad que eres un encanto, por eso te acepté como pupila (Inner: Tú fuiste quien lo propuso XD). Ja, ja, ja. Juro que me dejaste sin palabras cuando me contaste que imprimías mi fic y no solo para ti, si no para compartirlo con tus amigas OwO (Inner: Fati se puso a alucinar a chicas de colegio leyendo su fic impreso XD). Por eso y por haber demostrado ser tan fiel seguidora de esto te considero mi "fans número uno" OwO (Inner. Ya está alucinando de nuevo XD). ¡Salúdame mucho a tus amigas, en especial a Caro-chan! n.n (No menciono a la otra porque no me dijiste su nombre XD). Saludos y "¡¡BIENVENIDA COMO ESCRITORA!!" Estaré muy al pendiente de tu primer fic, especialmente porque soy tu Sensei. n.n

**Neon-san:**

Hasta ahora tengo la duda de a quien te referías en tu teoría de tu review del capi cinco XD ¿A Aya o a Mel? Aunque creo que a Mel… XD (Yami-Mel: o.o). ¡Espero que te guste el capi y ves que Aya si quiere a Fye! u.u Besos.

**Luc-Wapa:**

See… "Kuro aprovechado" XD (Princesa Sakura: o.o) Ja, ja, ja. Sí, Kuro quiere aprovechar al máximo, ju, ju, ju. (Princesa Sakura: o/o) XD Ay los ukes siempre tan lindos, lo de violables me mato de la risa XD. Y como ves si fueron ellas (creo que te refieres a ellas ne?), je, je. Espero que las comprendas. ¡Sigue leyendo!

**Rika-chan:**

Ja, ja, ja. ¡Mel boxeadora! Eso me mato de la risa XD. Y tu deseo se cumplió, Fye ya arregló las cosas con Aya, así que ahora ya estará más tranquilo. ¡No me he olvidado de Sei y Suba! Mira que aquí les hice otra escenita, pero está vez con abracito de verdad n.n (Inner: Lo que queríamos era beso ¬¬). Ja, ja, ja. Ya pronto, ya pronto.

**Lucero:**

Ja, ja, ja. Lo de "tantos besos en tan corto tiempo" me hizo reír XD. Oh, vaya una más a la que hago brincar en su silla XD. A mí también me encantan los Sumeragi, son muy divertidos en especial porque se la pasan con Sei OwO. Sí, Subaru inocente, tan lindo, un amor… (Inner: Ya ¬¬). Cof, cof. Es que es Subaru, ¿Quién no lo ama? OwO XD ¡Muchas gracias por las felicitaciones y por tan buen comentario, suegrita! Te quiero y si ¡tus reviews vuelven a estar en línea! XD

**Pierina-chan:**

Ay, te bajaste la canción de Coleccionista de Canciones. ¡Yo adoro esa canción! OwO ¡¡Muchas gracias por el comentario!! Y es un honor que este fic sea uno de tus favoritos TOT. Espero volver a verte por el msn. ¡Y arriba el yaoi! XD

**JUEGOFRIO:**

"El capítulo más cursi hasta ahora" XD Ja, ja, ja. Fuiste la única que se atrevió a decirlo con todas sus letras XD. (Inner: Nada raro, Fati puede llegar a ser de lo más cursi del mundo, así como de lo más dramática… o.o y eso es una muy rara combinación XD). Ja, ja, ja, si con eso te sonrojabas, con el lemon te da XD. Y con respecto a Mel, espero que trates de entenderla, al igual que a Aya. u.u

**Yami-Mel:**

¡¡Hasta que llegaste, mamá!! o.ó Si no amenazo con no actualizar, ¿no hacías tu review? ¬¬ (Inner: Mejor no la hagas enojar, que Fati puede ser peligrosa o.o Lo bueno es que está vacunada XD) o.o Por cierto… ¿Me quitarás o me aumentarás los dulces? XD Si también quieres lemon, deberías de tenerme contenta, como por ejemplo dejar review a tiempo ¬¬ Ah, ¡¡el capi va para ti, mamita querida!! Es más eres (Mel) prácticamente la protagonista de este (junto con Aya) XD y hasta hablaste con Sei y Suba OwO (Inner: Conversación algo corta, pero conversación al fin XD). ¡¡Ya les di la gran noticia, mami!! "Koisake al poder" XD Muajajaja. Y me encantó lo de "Fati (mi hija… ¡¡envídienme!!)" Veo que realmente te sientes orgullosa de mí TOT y me fascina que te luzcas conmigo XD (Inner: Alucinando de nuevo… o.o XD). Por cierto, se me estaba olvidando lo de nuestro fic, eso también lo tenemos que conversar, pero igual me pondré a escribir o.ó y también escribiré lo de mi novela para Koisake. n.n


	7. La decision de Subaru Revelaciones

**Buscando la Felicidad Verdadera**

**By**

**Fátima Winner**

**Categoría:** Shonen Ai, Yaoi PG-13 (Hasta el momento XD), Shoujo.

**Pareja****s:** Kuro x Fye, Seishirou x Subaru _(Sí, pero esto lo explicaré después XD), _otras.

**Disclaimer:** Bueno… "Desgraciadamente los personajes de Tsubasa Chronicle no me pertenecen a mí, ni los de Tokyo Babilón, sino a las grandiosas "Clamp"... (¡Pero Fye es MÍO!) Yo sólo los tomo prestado para escribir este fanfic sin fines de lucro, sino más bien para hacer lo que me gusta y compartirlo con Uds..." .

**Dedicatoria:** A todas esas lindas personas que conocí a partir del 2007 cuando decidí volver a intentarlo… Todos los que me aceptaron sin preguntar por mi pasado… ¡Los quiero!

**Warning:** Nada, solo lo que ya saben, que es Yaoi XD. Ah, y por favor consíganse (los que no la tienen) _**la canción**__**"Keisshou Slash" de Suzumura Kenishi**__ (es la canción de Subaru si no me equivoco)__antes de leer este capi (Si no tienen la canción la he dejado en mis perfiles de Fanfiction, FictionPress, Amor Yaoi y Slasheaven)._

**-Diálogos- ****Títulos**** /Pensamientos/ (Aclaraciones, Explicaciones y Traducciones…) --Sueños, Visiones-- **_**(Comentarios míos)**_

**Capítulo 7: ****La decisión de Subaru… "Revelaciones"**

_**Dedicatoria Especial:**__ Este capi también va para mi linda pupila __**Kory-mi (Aura-san, Korayma)**__, porque además de ser una de mis lectoras, la considero mi fans número uno y recién ha decidido empezar como escritora, así que ya somos "¡colegas!", además de que soy su "Sensei", y la verdad es que le he tomado mucho cariño a esa niña. Solo espero que te guste el capi y que esté bien que te lo dedique… XD (Inner: Corruptora de menores). Cof, cof. Ah, sí, esta es la sorpresa de la que te hable, Kory, tu regalo por San Valentín ;) _

_**Nota Especial: ¡¡FELIZ DÍA DE SAN VALENTÍN A TODOS!!**__ ;) ¡Aquí tienen mi regalo por San Valentín, espero que les guste! n.n Ahora lean y disfruten._

Por fin… Por fin Fye y Aya habían hecho las pases, por fin fueron sinceros el uno con el otro, y se disculparon mutuamente. Sentían que con esto se habían quitado un gran peso de encima y la verdad era así, ahora sin eso, los dos podían seguir adelante.

Y por lo mismo, con esto tanto Kurogane como Fye se sentían más libres para "amarse", más que nada de parte del rubio, quien ya no tenía por qué sentir remordimientos por eso… Y pues, Kurogane, pensaba que con esto, Fye sería suyo por completo (en más de un sentido - _Cuando no Kuro XD_)…

Los días pasaban y su relación iba bien; entre cercanía, abrazos, besos y más besos… En especial porque Kurogane aún no podía decírselo a Fye, así que insistía en "demostrárselo".

A Fye le gusta cocinar y más aún si es para su amor Kurorin, aunque la especialidad del Profesor de Química son los dulces, que ciertamente no le gustan al morocho, aunque si en el menú venía incluido Fye… Las cosas cambiaban _(Ju, ju, ju)_.

-¡Vamos a mi depa, Kuropon, ahí tengo todos mis implementos!- Exclama muy alegre el rubio.

El Profesor de Educación Física lo mira… Implementos… Implementos de cocina claro… _(XD)_.

-De acuerdo- Contesta simplemente el morocho.

El Profesor de Química lo toma del brazo cariñosamente y el otro solo lo deja hacerlo mientras se dirigen al departamento del primero.

Ya dentro del departamento, los dos van a la cocina y cada uno se pone un delantal blanco. Fye saca todos los ingredientes necesarios para empezar a trabajar.

El Profesor de Química se pone a hacer la masa del queque.

-Kurorin, bate, tú tienes más fuerza- Le dice el rubio pasándole el recipiente.

-¿Qué, sigo siendo el ayudante?- Interroga mientras lo recibe.

Fye sonríe hacia él y lo ve batir.

-Por cierto… ¿Por qué siempre el trabajo duro es para mí?- Cuestiona y mira a su compañero.

-Mmm…- Piensa -Como explicarlo… _(Yo soy el uke y tú el seme XD)_ No puedo decir porque eres "el hombre" porque de cierto modo yo también ne?-

Kurogane levanta una ceja ante ese comentario.

-"¿De cierto modo?"- Cuestiona mirándolo.

-Digamos que es porque eres el más fuerte y yo prefiero ahorrar la fatiga- Le dice con una linda sonrisa.

-Responde lo anterior…-

-¿Cómo va la masa, Kurorin?- Le pregunta haciéndose el desentendido XD.

-Oe… ¬¬- Deja de batir.

-¡No pares que lo puedes arruinar…!- Le dice con una sonrisa y aún haciéndose el desentendido.

Kurogane suspira y vuelve a batir. Cuando terminan con la mezcla del queque, lo ponen en el horno a cocinar.

-¿Ahora?- Interroga el morocho mirándolo.

-Pues, podemos hacer la cobertura… aunque creo que mejor esperamos que primero esté el queque… ne?-

-Uh…- Aún mirándolo -¿Entonces esperamos?-

-Hai- Afirma y recuerda lo de la otra semana -"Esperemos juntos…"- Le dice suavemente y con una ligera sonrisa.

Kurogane sigue mirándolo y se acerca a Fye hasta quedar muy, pero muy cerca de este…

-Sí…- Le susurra en el oído.

Al instante Fye se sonroja y hasta se pone nervioso… y es que ese "Sí" que acababa de escuchar en un susurro había sido… algo peculiar…

-…Bueno, entonces vamos a la sala…- Le dice el rubio aún sonrojado.

Ambos se dirigen a la sala y se sientan juntos en el sofá.

-Pondré música…- Comenta el rubio con una sonrisa.

Fye toma el control y prende el estereo mientras Kurogane sigue sus acciones con la mirada, por lo que el Profesor de Química se da cuenta y al terminar de poner la música gira a verlo chocándose de frente con los espejos rojos del morocho que lo miraban de esa manera…

-¿…Prefieres ver teve?- Interroga el rubio con un signo de pregunta en la cabeza _(XD)._

A Kurogane le sale una gotita al escucharlo… _(XD)_.

-No, la música está bien…- Contesta simplemente.

-Ah…-

Luego de eso Fye se recuesta en Kurogane suavemente y este lo deja hacerlo mientras escuchan la música suave del equipo.

Pero en eso el más alto toma con una mano el rostro del otro y lo alza para besarlo. Un ligero sonrojo aparece en las blancas mejillas del Profesor de Química mientras corresponde al beso… y este sonrojo va en aumento al ver que Kurogane se negaba a separarse de él y al contrario cada vez se acerca más y más…

De repente y sin que el otro se lo esperara, Fye corta el beso en una…

-¡El pastel!- Exclama preocupado, aunque aún sonrojado

El Profesor de Química se levanta del sofá dejando en él a un Kurogane con una gotita en la cabeza y muy poco satisfecho… _(XD)_.

-Eh…- Sonrojado -Etto…-

Kurogane suspira y también se levanta del sofá.

-Vamos- Dice simplemente.

Los dos vuelven a la cocina a seguir con la preparación del pastel.

Fye saca el queque del horno, que por suerte aún no se había quemado.

-Ahora sí, vamos a hacer la cobertura…- Comenta con una sonrisa.

Al parecer y para mala suerte de Kurogane, el rubio ya se había olvidado por completo de lo del sofá… Bueno, eso en caso de que lo haya llegado a entender… _(XD)_.

Sin más empiezan a hacer la cobertura. Fye derrite el chocolate y su compañero lo observa…

Fye vestido de blanco y derritiendo chocolate… que por cierto a Kurogane no le gustaba, pero… era diferente si lo veía hecho por esa persona y…

-Mmm…- El rubio prueba un poco del chocolate.

Y más aún en esos suaves labios rosados… Eso era simplemente demasiado tentador…

-¿Quieres un poco, Kuropuu?- Le pregunta con una sonrisa.

Sí, claro que quería… pero no exactamente chocolate… _(XD)_.

-¿Kuro?- Lo llama al no obtener respuesta.

Pero Kurogane aún no tenía la intención de contestarle, así que se acerca al rubio y tomándolo por la cintura lo besa y saborea el exquisito manjar que era la boca de Fye...

-…Ya lo probé- Contesta recién al separarse de él.

Fye lo mira sonrojado y termina sonriéndole ligeramente para luego volver a su trabajo.

Rato después, cuando el pastel ya estaba completamente listo.

-¡Listo, terminamos, Kurorin!- Exclama feliz y con el pastel en las manos.

-Prácticamente tú lo hiciste…- Comenta el morocho.

-Pero no hubiese podido hacerlo sin ti…- Le dice con una sonrisa.

-Yo solo hice lo que tú decías…-

-Sí, por eso… "Gracias por ayudarme"- Le dice sonriéndole más.

-Uh…-

Luego van a la sala a comer el pastel.

-¿Cómo está, Kuro?- Le pregunta el rubio mirándolo.

-Bien… Ya he dicho que sabes de estas cosas-

-Pero no puedes tratar de decir algo más…- Apunto de hacer puchero.

-¿Y qué quieres que te diga?-

-Se supone que eso no te lo debería de decir yo…-

Kurogane solo lo mira y el rubio suspira… Si bien era verdad que el Profesor de Educación Física había cambiado en varios aspectos con él, aún habían cosas que le faltaban… en especial cuando de hablar se trataba…

Ambos siguen comiendo mientras Fye acababa de caer en cuenta de que el otro nunca había dicho nada respecto a lo que sentía… aunque él tampoco… Pero mejor no pensaba en eso ahora.

Al terminar, recogen las cosas y lavan el servicio. Para luego volver a la sala donde vuelven a sentarse a escuchar música y de nuevo Fye se recuesta en su compañero…

Pero esta vez Kurogane solo lo deja ahí tranquilo, después de todo, por más que ese rubio fuera juguetón y hasta coqueto, había terminado siendo tan inocente como Subaru… _("Ukes" XD)._

Por otro lado Seshirou y Subaru habían salido a comprar palomitas porque cierta chica (Hokuto) quería ver una película de noche.

-Hokuto siempre quiere algo… y siempre nos manda a nosotros sin importar que sea, ni la hora…- Comenta el menor.

-Bueno, Hokuto-chan es una chica indefensa, así que es mejor que vayamos nosotros, en especial cuando es de noche…- Comenta el de lentes.

¿Indefensa? Bien, ninguno de los dos se creía eso, pero bueno… Igual seguía siendo una chica y la caballerosidad estaba primero.

Compran las palomitas y vuelven a la zona de departamentos, y justo antes de llegar a su piso…

Seishirou se detiene de golpe prácticamente al terminar de subir las escaleras, esto extraña mucho a Subaru… ¿Por qué Seishirou-san acababa de detenerse de esa manera?

-¿Qué…?- Trata de preguntar Subaru, pero se calla al ver el gesto de silencio que le hacía el mayor.

Esto era aún más extraño… Por lo que Subaru decide mirar hacia donde lo hacía Seishirou y… Eran Kurogane-Sensei y Fye-Sensei afuera del departamento del segundo…

-Espero que te haya gustado el pastel que hicimos juntos, Kurorin- Le dice el rubio con una sonrisa.

-Que tú lo hiciste, yo solo ayudé- Insiste el morocho.

Fye suspira y Kurogane solo lo rodea por la cintura para atraerlo hacia él y besarlo… Un momento… "¡¿Besarlo?!"

Seishirou solo sonríe ante la escena mientras Subaru se sonroja fuertemente… Kurogane-Sensei y Fye-Sensei… "¿Eran pareja?" Y… ¿Qué hacían ellos espiándolos? /

Parecía como si Kurogane se negara a separarse de Fye, mientras este estaba sonrojado, pero no más que Subaru… quien comenzaba a complicarse solo de estar viendo una escena como esa…

Seishirou se da cuenta de esto y sonríe divertido… La verdad era que tanto Fye como Subaru eran demasiados inocentes, aunque ciertamente eso los hacían aún más lindos… y aún más irresistibles…

Hasta que Kurogane se separa de Fye, quien sigue sonrojado al igual que Subaru…

-Gracias por venir, Kuro…- Sonrojado, pero con una sonrisa -Nos vemos…-

-Uh… Nos vemos-

Luego de despedirse, Kurogane se va caminando hacia su propio departamento, mientras Fye se queda en la puerta del suyo para verlo alejarse…

-Kuro… Te quiero…- Dice para él mismo sin saber que dos personas estaban escuchándolo.

Seishirou solo sigue sonriendo mientras Subaru estaba hasta nervioso y más luego de escuchar las ultimas palabras de Fye-Sensei.

Sin más Fye vuelve a su departamento para descansar.

Pero aunque ya no había nada que ver ni escuchar… Subaru seguía nervioso…

-Bueno, ya podemos seguir…- Comenta el Profesor de Física.

Pero no obtiene respuesta de parte del otro, por lo que gira a verlo.

-¿Subaru…?-

-Ha-hai…- Contesta con las justas y muy sonrojado.

Seishirou vuelve a sonreír…

-¿Sucede algo, pequeño…?- Interroga tranquilo.

¿Qué si sucedía algo? ¡Acababan de ver a Kurogane-Sensei y a Fye-Sensei besándose, además de lo que dijo Fye-san…! ¿Y Seishirou-san preguntaba que si pasaba algo? ¿Es que para él eso era "normal"? ¿O es que… ya lo sabía acaso?

-Fye-Sensei… y Kurogane-Sensei…- Trataba de hablar el chico.

-"¿Si son pareja?" Pues… Yo pienso que sí, ¿no lo crees?- Con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

-Hon-hontou…? (¿De verdad?)-

-Bueno… Escuchaste a Fye, él quiere a Kurogane, y pues, yo creo que el otro lo corresponde-

-¿…Entonces ellos se quieren…?-

-Hai, y desde hace mucho tiempo… ¿No te habías dado cuenta?-

Subaru solo niega con la cabeza aún sonrojado y la actitud de Seishirou era tan normal… Como si estar con otro chico lo fuera…

Seishirou comprende muy bien lo que pasa con su alumno…

-Subaru… ¿Te complicas por ver a una pareja o por qué esa pareja no sea heterosexual?- Le cuestiona mirándolo.

El chico no contesta… Así que Seishirou deja de mirarlo.

-Creo que no debería de ser un impedimento para que las personas se quieran lo que tengan o dejen de tener entre las piernas… _(By Keane XD)_- Comenta simplemente.

Pero Subaru igual no contesta si no que se complica más luego de escuchar a Seishirou…

Bien, si aún así no entendía ya tendría tiempo para hacerlo… Así que Seishirou solo vuelve a sonreír…

-Vamos, Hokuto nos espera- Le dice el mayor.

Subaru solo asiente con la cabeza y ambos siguen con el camino hacia el departamento Sumeragi y el silencio reina entre ellos durante esto e incluso una vez ahí…

Subaru estaba confuso… No sabía que pensar exactamente… Después de todo Seishirou-san posiblemente tenía razón… Aunque no fuera común que dos personas del mismo género se quisieran, eso no debería de ser razón para que no estén juntos…

Hokuto prepara las palomitas en el microondas y luego se sienten los tres en el sofá a ver la película, aunque Subaru estaba demasiado ido como para tomar atención de ella y esto lo notan tanto su hermana como Seishirou, pero ninguno dice nada al respecto…

A su hermano le pasaba algo, eso podía jurarlo, lo conocía demasiado bien, pero… ¿Qué podría ser eso? Por la cara de Subaru podía saber que se trataba de algo serio y posiblemente tenía que ver con Sei-chan, así que mejor esperaba a que este se fuera para intentar hablar con su hermanito…

/¿Si se quieren… no importa lo demás…?/ Piensa Subaru.

/Tienes que entenderlo de una vez, Subaru… "si no…"/ Piensa el Profesor de Física.

Rato después, cuando la película termina, Seishirou se despide de los hermanos Sumeragi y sin más se va… Lo mejor era dejar a Subaru a solas con Hokuto, ella podía ayudar al chico a terminar de entenderlo…

Una vez sin Seishirou ahí, Hokuto entabla conversación con su hermano…

-Bien, Sei-chan, ya no está…- Mira a su gemelo -Estoy esperando que hables, Subaru…-

-Nee-san… (Hermana)-

Subaru guarda un momento de silencio mientras trata de ordenar un poco sus ideas… La verdad es que realmente estaba confuso…

-¿Y bien…?- Insiste ella.

-Lo que pasa es que… Seishirou-san y yo…-

Subaru lo piensa, lo mejor era no decirle a quienes vieron exactamente…

-¿Sei-chan y tú…?- Interroga.

-Nosotros vimos… a una pareja que se despedía afuera del departamento de uno de ellos…-

-Hmm… Supongo que se despidieron con beso, ne?-

-Uh- Asiente con la cabeza.

-Bueno, Subaru, las parejas hacen eso… Se besan y hasta más… No es nada extraño realmente. Así que no deberías de ponerte así solo por eso…-

-"…Eran dos chicos…"-

Hokuto entiende mejor luego de la aclaracion de Subaru, así que habían visto a dos chicos juntos… Con razón su hermano estaba así.

-Ah…- Entiende y luego sigue -Bueno… Como decía, "las parejas hacen eso, es completamente normal" y no deberías de ponerte así por eso…- Insiste.

Subaru mira a su hermana… "había terminado diciéndole lo mismo".

-Nee-san…-

-¿Qué?- Mira a su hermano seria -¿Crees que por qué eran dos chicos las cosas cambian? ¿Acaso crees que solo los heterosexuales tienen derecho a enamorarse y ser felices? ¿Es que acaso no todos somos iguales?- Le cuestiona.

-Sí…- Ligeramente sonrojado y pensativo -Todos tienen derecho a esas cosas… Es solo que aún se me hace un poco extraño… Pero sé que… "tienes razón…"-

-Siempre la tengo- Asegura con su actitud de siempre.

Subaru sonríe ligeramente…

-Además hay personas cercanas a nosotros que tienen opciones diferentes…- Comenta ella pensando en un par de personas.

Subaru la mira… Era como si Hokuto también lo supiera… Aunque si Seishirou ya lo sabía, entonces posiblemente su hermana también, pero de todos modos lo mejor era no decir quienes eran exactamente…

-Y no por eso dejamos de quererlos… ¿O acaso tú dejarías de quererlos?-

-No…- Niega ligeramente con la cabeza -Por supuesto que no…-

¿Dejar de querer a Kurogane-Sensei y a Fye-Sensei solo por eso? Definitivamente no… Aunque era más fácil aceptar que los demás tuvieran opciones diferentes… que aceptarlo de uno mismo… Eso era más difícil…

-Subaru… También deberías de aplicar eso a ti mismo…- Le dice suavemente.

Subaru guarda un momento de silencio…

-…Eso es más difícil…- Piensa en voz alta.

Hokuto se acerca al chico y lo toma de las manos.

-Lo sé, pequeño… Pero si no te aceptas tú primero…- Suavemente -¿Cómo esperas que los demás lo hagan?-

-Nee-san…- Susurra.

Sí… Era verdad… Subaru lo sabía… y estaba entendiéndolo… pero aún era un poco difícil…

-Tienes que entender lo que realmente sientes por esa persona…-

"Esa persona…" Esa persona era "Seishirou-san…" Subaru ya lo sabía…

-…Lo sé… Ya lo sé… Pero… ¿realmente no está mal que sienta esto por "él"…?- Interroga sonrojado y pensativo.

-No…- Niega ligeramente con la cabeza -¿Por qué lo estaría?-

-Porque los dos somos chicos…-

-¿Y solo por eso está mal?-

-Pero…-

-¿Pero?-

No solo era eso… Había más inconvenientes…

-…Sabes que…- Sonrojado y apenado -esa persona es… Seishrou-san…- Admite por fin.

Vaya hasta que lo admitía, eso ya era un gran paso…

-Sí, lo sé…-

-No solo es que seamos chicos…- Con la mirada baja -Seishirou-san es mayor que yo… y más aún… "Seishirou-san es nuestro profesor…" Son muchas cosas, Hokuto…- Afligido.

-…Baka na… (Tonto) Esas cosas no tienen realmente importancia…-

-Demo… (Pero)-

-Lo que realmente importa es lo que ustedes sientan el uno por el otro…- Suavemente -Olvida lo demás… Mientras haya "amor y respeto", estará bien…-

-Nee-san…-

Hokuto se acerca más a su hermano y lo abraza.

-Son tus sentimientos y es tu decisión… Sea la que sea, la apoyaré… Pero no renuncies a esa persona solo por seguir con los convencionalismos de la sociedad… Nadie más que tú tiene derecho a decidir sobre tu vida… Y nadie puede decir que está bien y que está mal…- Mientras abraza a su hermano -Subaru… Lo que tú quieras, estará bien… Solo tienes que decidirte de una vez… y ser feliz… Porque eso no es pecado… y todos tienen derecho a serlo… Mientras no te metas con los demás, nadie tiene porqué meterse contigo…-

Subaru guarda un momento de silencio mientras piensa en las palabras de su hermana… y luego…

-…Gracias… Nee-san…- Corresponde al abrazo.

Sabía que su hermana tenía razón… e incluso siempre la tuvo… al igual que Seishirou…

Luego de la conversación de hermanos que tuvieron los Sumeragi ambos se van a dormir, pues, al día siguiente tenían clase, pero para Subaru sería una larga noche… Una noche en la que pensaría lo necesario para poder tomar la decisión correcta…

Para el día siguiente Subaru ya había decidido… "Seishirou-san era la persona que quería…" Incluso a pesar de los inconvenientes que podían haber… "Sus sentimientos por él no cambiaban…"

Seishirou-Sensei sentía lo mismo e incluso siempre estaba diciéndolo… Ahora… "Ahora era su turno…" Esa era la decisión de Subaru.

Como siempre, Kurogane y Fye llegan juntos a trabajar.

-Kuropuu, eres bueno como ayudante de cocina- Comenta con una sonrisa.

-A mí esas cosas no me interesan…-

-Hai, hai… A ti te gusta más la acción ne?-

La acción… Sí… Eso era verdad por completo.

/¿Qué si me gusta más la acción?/

¿Por qué Fye tenía que salir con comentarios como esos? _(XD)._

-…Uh- Es lo único que contesta.

-¿Kurorin, en qué pensabas?- Le pregunta el rubio curioso.

-Ah, nada- Mira a un costado.

-Ah, no me quieres decir, malo- Hace puchero.

-Te digo que nada…-

-Si tú dices…-

Al veces Kurogane actuaba un poco "extraño…" Fye no terminaba de entender porqué o qué era exactamente lo que trataba de decirle o mejor dicho "darle a entender". Ya que eso era todo lo que había hecho hasta ese momento… "Solo dar a entender". Incluso con su relación… ¿Realmente le era tan difícil usar las palabras?

Fye suspira y su compañero lo mira por esto…

-¿Y ese suspiro?- Interroga mirándolo.

-…Nada- Contesta simplemente.

Kurogane alza una ceja en gesto extraño.

-¿Tratas de devolvérmela acaso?- Le cuestiona.

Fye solo niega con la cabeza. Después de todo Kurogane siempre había sido así…

/Yo… No tengo derecho a decirle nada…/ Piensa el rubio mientras desvía la mirada a un costado.

Kurogane sigue mirándolo, ¿en qué pensaría el otro? El rubio estaba más pensativo de lo normal y hasta donde sabía, no le había hecho nada a Fye… Así que no podía ser por él o por lo menos eso pensaba el Profesor de Educación Física.

A la hora del descanso del medio día y como siempre los hermanos Sumeragi van a almorzar al jardín. Solo que esta vez iba a ver una diferencia…

-¿Al final qué decidiste?- Le pregunta Hokuto interesada.

-Yo…- Sonrojado -"Yo quiero a Seishirou-san…"- Confiesa apenado.

Hokuto sonríe al escucharlo, por fin Subaru lo había admitido.

-Y yo…- Aún sonrojado -"Sé lo diré… a Seishrou-san… lo que siento por él…"- Explica suavemente.

-¿Entonces esa es tu decisión, ne?-

-…Hai…- Asiente ligeramente con la cabeza.

-Estoy segura de que no pudiste decidir mejor- Afirma con una ligera sonrisa.

-Nee-san…- La mira.

-¡Te deseo lo mejor del mundo, Subaru!- Exclama con una sonrisa más amplia.

-…Gracias, Nee-san…- Le dice con una ligera sonrisa.

¿Pero en qué momento se lo podía decir…? Ahora mejor lo esperaba, de seguro llegaba pronto y si Hokuto los dejaba solos, se lo podría decir… De solo pensarlo ya se sentía nervioso.

Pero… Los hermanos Sumeragi terminan sus almuerzos y Seishirou aún no llegaba, deciden esperar un poco más y el descanso termina.

¿Por qué Seishirou no había ido a comer con ellos… "como siempre…"? ¿Le habría pasado algo? ¿Estaría muy ocupado acaso? Subaru estaba muy pensativo por esto…

-Daijoubu… (Todo está bien)- Le dice su hermana suavemente -Tal vez solo sea que está ocupado, después de todo está trabajando…-

-Uh- Entiende el chico -…Sé lo diré en la salida…- Comenta sonrojado.

Hokuto solo sonríe y se van juntos a clase. "Sin saber la verdadera razón de por qué Seishirou no había llegado…"

Justo tercero tenía clase de Educación Física con Kurogane-Sensei, pero esta vez sería una clase peculiar…

Kurogane y Fye llegan con sus ropas deportivas al salón de tercero, el primero estaba con su ya conocido buzo de color azul marino, mientras que el lindo rubio se había vuelto a poner el uniforme de educación Física del colegio…

Todos los miran, Subaru se sonroja ligeramente y la mayoría de las chicas, con excepción de Aya y Mel, se quedan mirando al rubio embelezadas… Y es que se veía tan, pero tan bien…

Fye-Sensei tenía puesto una camiseta manga corta con cuello camisa de color blanco que resaltaba la claridad de su piel y sus cabellos dorados, un shortcito azul oscuro que dejaba apreciar muy bien sus blancas y bien formadas piernas que bien podían ser las de una chica, zapatillas y medias blancas, una bincha y un par de muñequeras azul oscuro que lo hacían ver aún más lindo y delicado… "Simplemente hermoso…"

-Ah…- Suspiran varias chicas sin poder dejar de mirar a Fye.

Kurogane se percata de eso y no puede evitar ponerse un poco celoso, sabía que el rubio era demasiado lindo, pero ya lo había dicho antes… "Fye era suyo, solo suyo y de nadie más".

Fye sonríe ligeramente sonrojado hacia las chicas a quienes les brillan los ojos por esto.

-Coqueto…- Murmura el morocho fastidiado.

El rubio lo mira sin entender… "¿Coqueto?"

-Solo sonreí…-

-Hmm…-

Y como las chicas seguían mirando a su Fye, el Profesor de Educación Física les pone mala cara, por lo que aquellas vuelven a la realidad y dejan de mirar al rubio antes de ganarse un buen castigo de Kurogane-Sensei por eso. _(XD)_

-Andando, todos- Les ordena el morocho de mala gana.

Al instante todos los alumnos se levantan y van con ellos al patio.

-Empiecen a calentar- Les ordena una vez ahí.

Todos se ponen a hacer ejercicio a la orden de Kurogane-Sensei, mientras los dos Profesores los vigilan a la vez que también hacen ejercicio, pero ciertamente uno de ellos no podía dejar de mirar al otro, ya que seguía celoso…

-¿Qué pasa, Kurorin?- Interroga el rubio girando a verlo.

-¿Y lo preguntas?- Entre dientes -Te dije que no te pusieras eso…-

Fye lo mira sin entender y luego se mira a él mismo… ¿Qué tenía de malo su ropa? Se para y hasta se da vuelta mientras toma la parte final de su shortcito haciendo que muchas lo miren con los ojitos brillando y hasta que Kurogane lo mire ligeramente sonrojado…

La verdad era que Fye se veía muy bien… Incluso podía ser confundido con una chica fácilmente… Era tan lindo… Kurogane quería tomarlo y besarlo en ese momento, pero sabía que no podía, ya que tenían a toda una clase con ellos… Pero era tan tentador… Al Profesor de Educación Física solo le quedaba usar todo su autocontrol para no hacerle nada al rubio… _(XD)_.

Kurogane sacude ligeramente la cabeza y se da cuenta de las otras miradas de la que era objeto su Fye…

-¿Ustedes qué miran? ¬¬- Les cuestiona a las muchachas haciéndolas volver a la realidad de nuevo -¡Continúen, ahora!- Les ordena molesto (celoso).

Fye lo mira… ¿Su compañero de nuevo estaba renegando? ¿Y ahora en especial qué le pasaba?

-¿Kuro… estás molesto?- Le pregunta el rubio mirándolo.

-…No- Contesta secamente sin mirarlo.

Obviamente esa respuesta no convencía a nadie y menos a Fye, pero mejor no le insistía, ya que conociendo a Kurogane podía terminar verdaderamente enojado… y está demás decir que el Profesor de Química no quería eso.

Lo mejor era dejarlo tranquilo, así que Fye ya no le dice nada y solo ayuda a Kurogane con la clase aunque siempre a su estilo y con esa linda sonrisa en labios.

La manera en la que ahora los miraban tanto Subaru como Mel y Aya era diferente, pues, los tres ya sabían de la relación de Kurogane-Sensei y Fye-Sensei, pero como bien había dicho Hokuto… "No por eso dejaban de quererlos".

A la hora de salida los chicos se van a los baños a refrescarse para luego volver al salón por sus cosas, mientras Kurogane y Fye se dirigen a la Sala de Profesores.

-¿Sigues molesto?- Interroga el rubio mirándolo mientras caminan juntos.

Kurogane suspira con expresión de… "Ya que…" Y termina negando con la cabeza. Pero en eso la voz de una mujer los sorprende…

-¿Y ahora por qué estaba enojado Kuro-Kuro?- Interroga de repente.

Ambos giran a ver hacia donde habían hablado, aunque de todos modos ya sabían quien era…

-Yuuko-chan…- Lo nombra el rubio al verla.

-¡…No me llames así!- Se queja el otro molesto.

-Oh, creo que te hice volver a enojar- Comenta al llegar cerca de ellos.

Kurogane le pone mala cara mientras Fye sonríe para disimular.

-Ne ne Fye- Se acerca al rubio -Te ves espectacularmente kawaii (lindo)- Afirma mirándolo.

-Gracias, Yuuko-chan…- Le sonríe.

-¿Ya se lo dijiste, ne?- Mira al más alto.

¿Pero de qué rayos estaba hablando?

-¿Qué si le dije qué…?- Cuestiona mirándola.

-¿Cómo que qué…?-

¿Qué, le tenía que decir algo a Fye acaso…? No que él supiera, pero si fuera así no era asunto de ella…

-Eh… Yuuko…- Trata de intervenir el rubio ligeramente sonrojado.

Yuuko suspira, al parecer el quedado de Kurogane aún no hacía la declaración formal…

-"Lento"- Le dice por lo bajo.

-¿¿Qué dijiste??- Cuestiona el morocho ligeramente sonrojado.

-Que si ya le dijiste a Fye lo bien que se ve…- Le dice ella haciéndose la desentendida.

Kurogane la mira un poco incrédulo, para luego dejar de mirarla y no contestar, primero eso no era lo que quería decir Yuuko, y segundo y sobre lo que termino diciéndole… ¿Tenía que contestar a eso?

-Creo que no- Comenta la mujer mirándolo de reojo.

Fye solo vuelve a sonreír para disimular y Yuuko esta vez se acerca al Profesor de Educación Física.

-"Eres un lento"- Vuelve a hablarle por lo bajo -Sé más expresivo con él…-

Kurogane la mira con una ceja levantada y la Directora solo sonríe ligeramente, mientras Fye observa sin entender, ya que no había escuchado nada.

-Los dejo, chicos- Se dispone a irse -Matta ne! (¡Chau!)- Se despide.

Sin más Yuuko se va rumbo a la Dirección y deja a la parejita de nuevo sola.

-¿Qué te dijo Yuuko-chan?- Le pregunta el rubio curioso.

-…Nada- Contesta simplemente.

Fye solo lo mira por un momento y luego siguen el camino a la Sala de Profesores, pero ciertamente Kurogane se había quedado algo pensativo…

"¿Lento…?" "¿Ser más expresivo con él…?" ¿A qué rayos se refería Yuuko?

Bien, es verdad que no es exactamente la persona más expresiva del mundo… En especial si se trataban de palabras, pero… ¿había algo en particular que tenía que decir…?

Al llegar a la Sala de Docentes, ambos recogen sus cosas de los casilleros y al terminar uno se queda con la mirada en el otro…

-¿Pasa algo, Kuro…?- Interroga al girar a verlo.

Kurogane guarda un momento de silencio y luego contesta…

-Nada…- Se acerca a Fye -Es solo que…-

Fye se sonroja al ver al morocho tan cerca de él… en especial por que no le quitaba la vista de encima… y eso lo ponía un poco nervioso… en especial por la manera en la que estaba siendo observado… Como si el otro tratara de decir algo… ¿Qué sería…?

-La verdad es que…- Suavemente -"Te ves muy bien así…"- Le dice muy cerca del rostro del rubio.

-Kuro…- Susurra sonrojado.

Y sí era verdad, Fye se veía demasiado bien vestido así… y ahora que estaban solos no podía evitar admirarlo…

Kurogane termina de acercarse a Fye y lo besa mientras lo toma por la estrecha cintura con firmeza, pero sin ser brusco… Y como ya había pasado otras veces, el Profesor de Educación Física se negaba a separarse del rubio y todo lo contrario quería… quería…

Pero termina separándose de Fye y luego de un momento más habla...

-Vamos- Le dice el morocho simplemente.

-…Uh- Asiente ligeramente con la cabeza y aún sonrojado.

Ambos vuelven a tomar sus cosas y caminan hacia la salida de la Institución para luego dirigirse juntos a la zona de departamentos.

La verdad era que Kurogane deseaba a Fye… pero… el rubio era muy inocente y cada vez que estaban así y el blanquiñoso se ponía tan nervioso, lo hacía entender eso.

Al llegar a los departamentos Kurogane deja a Fye en el de este.

-Nos vemos, Kurorin…- Se despide con una linda sonrisa.

Y como siempre Kurogane se acerca a Fye y lo besa mientras el otro corresponde al beso al instante.

-Nos vemos- Se despide al separarse.

Luego el Profesor de Educación Física se va rumbo a su propio departamento mientras el rubio lo ve irse.

Por otro lado los Sumeragi habían vuelto al aula de tercero a recoger sus cosas y a esperar a Seishirou, que siempre pasaba por ellos para irse juntos, aunque en esta ocasión tal vez sería diferente… ya que Subaru lo esperaba para decírselo… Pero por más que esperan Seishirou no llega…

-Seishirou-san…- Susurra Subaru.

¿Por qué Seishirou-Sensei no llegaba? ¿Por qué tampoco llegó a la hora del almuerzo? ¿Por qué no los espero para venirse juntos en la mañana? ¿Por qué no lo habían visto en todo el día…?

Subaru no era el único que se preguntaba todo eso, Hokuto también… solo que no quería ser exagerada ni preocupar más a su hermano, de seguro solo era que estaba ocupado…

-Tal vez tuvo mucho trabajo hoy…- Comenta la chica.

-Uh… Pero yo… quería decírselo…- Dice un poco afligido.

-Pero se lo vas a decir, solo que tal vez mañana…-

¿Mañana? Justo cuando ya lo había decidido… ¿Y tenía que esperar hasta mañana?

En eso y sin que se lo esperaran cierto profesor pasa por los pasillos de afuera del salón…

-Seishirou-san…-

Subaru trata de llamarlo pero es completamente ignorado… y esto lo deja muy aturdido… mientras Hokuto observa incrédula… ¿Sei-chan acababa de ignorar a su hermano?

-...Matte, Sei-chan! (¡Sei-chan, espera!)- Le grita la chica.

Recién entonces Seishirou se detiene.

-Pensé que ya se habían ido- Comenta simplemente y sin mirarlos.

-...Mi hermano trató de llamarte…-

-No lo escuché-

¿No lo escuché? ¿Eso era todo lo que podía decir…? ¿Acaso le pasaba algo o qué?

-Seishirou-san… Yo…- Trata de hablar el chico con la mirada baja.

-Lo siento, estoy muy ocupado- Lo interrumpe -Los veré después-

-Pero mi hermano quería hablar contigo…-

-Será después…-

Y sin más se va igual sin mirarlos…

/Te di demasiado tiempo… Subaru…/ Piensa el Profesor de Física mientras sigue su camino.

Subaru se queda mirándolo hasta perderlo de vista… y por alguna razón se sentía triste… y es que… Seishirou no solo no lo había mirado, prácticamente lo ignoró por completo… La persona que siempre estaba pendiente de él… acaba de hacer eso… y la verdad era que dolía… dolía por dentro…

Hokuto entiende perfectamente lo que siente su hermano, lo que no entiende en lo más mínimo es la actitud de Sei-chan… Esto era extraño… ¿O ellos estaban tomándoselo muy en serio? ¿Y si de verdad solo estaba muy ocupado? Pero ignorar a Subaru… Eso sí era demasiado extraño.

-Vamos…- Le dice suavemente mientras coloca una mano sobre el hombro de su hermano.

-Uh…-

Los hermanos Sumeragi se van rumbo a su departamento, aunque aún sin entender lo que pasaba con Seishirou.

"**Y sí, era verdad algo pasaba con el Profesor de Física, pero recién al día siguiente lo entenderían…"**

Fye prepara su clase para el día siguiente y luego se echa en la cama a descansar y pensar mucho… pensar en Kurogane… La persona de la que estaba enamorado…

Mañana… Mañana sería un mes desde lo de esa vez en el parque… desde la primera vez que Kurogane lo había besado…

Los recuerdos vienen a la mente de Fye y "cierta idea ronda en su cabeza…"

-Kuro… Mañana…- Habla para él mismo -Sí, será mañana…- Al parecer acababa de tomar una decisión.

"**¿Cuál sería esta…?"**

Rato después el Profesor de Química se levanta de la cama y va a su closet…

¿Qué era lo qué estaba pensando hacer…?

"**Al día siguiente…"**

Subaru se levanta muy temprano para estar listo antes de lo normal.

-¿Qué piensas hacer…?- Le pregunta su hermana.

-Hablaré con él… con Seishirou-san…- Contesta.

Hokuto lo mira… Tenía que decírselo, incluso aunque solo empeorara las cosas… Tenía que decirle a Subaru… lo que ya antes había tratado de decirle y él se había negado a escuchar…

-Subaru… Tú sabes que el apellido de Sei-chan…-

-Lo sé…- La interrumpe -Pero el que se diga que su apellido es de una de las familias del clan de los Sakurazukamori…- Con la mirada baja -No quiere decir que sea así… "Seishirou no es un Sakurazukamori…" Si fuera así ya lo hubiese dicho…-

Las pocas veces que Hokuto podía sacar el tema, siempre pasaba lo mismo… Subaru se negaba a esa posibilidad… A pesar de que podía ser lo más probable… Subaru siempre quiso creer en Seishirou… y la verdad era que Hokuto también…

-Yo también… Yo también quiero creer en Sei-chan…- Afirma suavemente.

-Nee-san…-

Rato después Subaru sale del departamento Sumeragi para ir al de Seishirou, al llegar toca y espera a que le abran _(Por favor escuchen la canción "Keisshou Slash" mientras leen lo que resta del capi y pónganle repetir para que no se acabe antes de que terminen de leer, verán que lo vivirán más. Les dejaré la tradu de la canción, todos los créditos son para mi hermanita "Sakura Li" y mi hijita "Rika". ¡Gracias por traducirlo chicas! ;) )._

Seishirou ya estaba despierto y levantado, así que con tranquilidad va a abrir la puerta y al hacerlo ve a Subaru afuera. La fuerte mirada del Profesor de Física y la suave mirada del chico chocan de frente… pero esta vez el hielo reina en los espejos del más alto…

"_No podría olvidarte _

_Aún si nosotros enfrentamos un doloroso mañana_

_Nosotros somos como el imparable viento"_

-Seishirou-san… Yo…- Con la mirada baja -Hay algo que quisiera decirle…-

Seishirou lo mira por unos segundos más y luego abre la puerta dándole a entender que entre, Subaru entiende y pasa, el Profesor de Física cierra y vuelve con el chico.

-Seishirou-san…- Trata de empezar el menor.

-Matte (Espera)- Lo detiene -Antes de decir cualquier cosa, tienes que escucharme primero a mí…- Le dice simplemente.

Subaru lo mira por un momento… Nunca había visto una mirada tan fría…eran hielo… los ojos de esa persona eran hielo… El chico termina por agachar la vista y asentir ligeramente con la cabeza.

**Advertencia: **_Lo que resta del capítulo contiene spoilers del manga avanzado de Tokio Babilon. Vean si deciden leer._

-Así como tú eres el líder de los Sumeragi…- Fríamente -Yo soy el líder del clan opuesto al tuyo… "Soy un Sakurazukamori, el clan más fuerte de asesinos…"- Afirma.

"_Quiero encontrarte, _

_Aún si siento perderte en ese día profético_

_Y hasta entonces, sentiré las lágrimas fluir"_

Subaru abre los ojos más de lo normal… Aunque tal vez no debería de sorprenderse… Era lo más obvio… Pero él quiso creer en Seishirou… y ahora el mismo Profesor de Física acababa de confirmar las sospechas…

Mientras afuera Hokuto estaba cerca a la puerta y escuchando todo… "Sei-chan era un Sakurazukamori…"

/Un Sakurazukamori… y un Sumeragi… Sei-chan… Subaru…/ Piensa la chica afligida.

Adentro hay un momento de silencio hasta que Seishirou vuelve a hablar.

-¿No dices nada?- Interroga mirándolo.

-………….….-

No sabía que decir… pero incluso aunque supiera… La voz simplemente se le había ido…

-Entonces seguiré…-

¿Seguir? ¿Había más…? ¿Seishirou-san tenía más que decir…?

-Yo he matado a varias personas… A todos los que en su momento se cruzaron en mi camino… Incluyendo al anterior líder del clan, mi madre… Mis manos tienen la sangre de todas esas personas…-

"_Hace mucho, buscaba encontrar el origen de tu voz_

_Después de nacer, como se agitaban _

_Nuestras almas una vez más encaminándose _

_Hacia el turbulento futuro, hacia ese lugar"_

Un asesino… Seishirou-san era un asesino… Él mismo acababa de admitirlo… Se suponía que debería de ser una persona despreciable… hasta fue capaz de matar a su propia madre… debería de serlo… Pero… los sentimientos de Subaru seguían iguales… y eso hacía que doliera más… por dentro… Como si su alma se quebrara poco a poco al escuchar las frías palabras de esa persona…

-Ni siquiera soy Profesor, lo único que soy es un asesino, eso es todo- Gélidamente -Hace más de dos años atrás conocí a Yuuko y fue idea de ella que yo entre a la Institución como docente-

Así que había sido así… ¿Por qué Yuuko-san haría algo como eso? Dejar que un asesino de clases… Era ilógico… ¿Cuáles pudieron haber sido los motivos de la Directora…?

La verdad era que Yuuko también quería creer en Seishirou… La Directora estaba sentada en su despacho y miraba por la ventana.

-El precio por tomar una vida es muy alto… Pero aún así te ofrecí una segunda oportunidad…- Habla para ella misma -Espero que no la desaproveches… Sakurazukamori… Porque hay personas que aún creemos en ti…-

Regresando al departamento de Seishirou, este seguía hablando mientras sus palabras se clavaban en el corazón de Subaru… como puñales… que lo destrozaban más y más…

-Ahí fue que te vi y recordé nuestra promesa…-

-¿…Qué…?- Es lo único que puede salir de la boca del menor.

-Yo te vi por primera vez cuando aún eras un niño, tú siempre tan lindo y sensible, entonces pensé que podías ser "interesante…"-

¿Interesante…?

"_Un día finalmente sentirás _

_Que estas en mi pecho_

_Esto es porque nuestro viaje continúa_

_Un día nuestros ojos cerrados recordaran que el tiempo se está acercando_

_Esto es porque nosotros dormimos por ahora (por mucho tiempo)"_

-Y dije que cuando nos volviéramos a encontrar en el futuro, me acercaría a ti y si durante cierto tiempo en el que repetiría que te quería no me llegaba a enamorar de ti…- Cuenta fríamente -Entonces te mataría y acabaría con el líder de los Sumeragi. "Esa fue nuestra promesa". Una promesa que supuse no recordabas, pero yo sí-

Todo lo que Seishirou había contado era verdad, así fue todo… Aunque Subaru no recordaba eso… pero ahora que lo sabía se sentía demasiado mal… el peor idiota del mundo…

Ahora sí que Subaru no tenía voz… y no solo eso… No podía creer lo que escuchaba… mejor dicho no quería creerlo… No podía ser cierto… Esto no podía ser verdad… Esto… Esto era una pesadilla… Una pesadilla de la que quería despertar en ese momento… porque ya no estaba soportándolo… y eso se podía ver en lágrimas que se formaban en sus espejos oscuros que reflejan todo el dolor de su alma…

-Así que me quede como Profesor y comencé el "juego", que por cierto fue muy divertido…-

¿Juego? ¿Solo había estado jugando con él y nada más? ¿Solo fue un juguete para Seishirou…? Las lágrimas comienzan a desbordarse por las mejillas de Subaru… una tras otra…

-Pensé en darte solo un año, pero no caías… y de verdad que quería seguir jugando, así que te di más y más tiempo… Pero ayer me di cuenta de que ya te había dado demasiado tiempo, Subaru Sumeragi…-

"_Te abrazo con __mucho cuidado, como una suave gentil mentira_

_No puedo decirte adiós, seria muy doloroso_

_Me hace querer llorar, ese mañana vendrá_

_Que en la lluvia, nosotros nos haremos daño el uno al otro_

_Llorar una y otra vez, y que esto será tu (o su) final__"_

Las lágrimas de Subaru comienzan a aumentar y a aumentar… Mientras la mirada de Seishirou era tan fría como un témpano de hielo y afuera la hermana del chico estaba "esperando…"

Hokuto no sabía de la promesa, pero ahora que estaba enterada… solo podía pensar en "proteger a Subaru…" Incluso aunque se tratara de Sei-chan… "No permitiría que nadie dañe a su hermano…" Sin importar cómo… Sin importar cómo… Incluso aunque… "tuviera que tomar el lugar de Subaru…"

/No dejaré que te pase nada, Subaru… Aunque yo tenga que tomar tu lugar y cargar con tu destino…/ Piensa lista para cualquier cosa.

Seishirou ve las lágrimas de Subaru, pero no parece haber ningún cambio en él… Su mirada sigue igual de gélida que al principio…

-Ahora que sabes quien soy y la verdad de cómo fueron las cosas… Y sabiendo que cumpliré lo que dije esa vez incluso aunque no sepas el resultado del juego… ¿Aún así tienes algo que decirme?-

"_Algún día, nuestro camino nos llevara al final, _

_Esto es porque nuestro viaje aún sigue_

_Un día ese sueño de nuestra extinción se hará realidad_

_Eso es porque somos libres de atarnos hacia este vacío (por mucho tiempo)__"_

¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué tenían que ser así las cosas? ¿Y por qué a pesar de todo… sus sentimientos hacia esa persona continuaban…? La voz aún no le regresa, pero aún así se obliga a hablar... aunque las lágrimas continuaran cayendo… y cayendo…

-…Seishirou-san… no koto…- Con la voz entrecortada -…Aishiteru… (Te amo)- Confiesa por fin con el cerquillo tapando sus ojos.

Mientras las lágrimas caen sin control por sus mejillas… y su corazón se rompe en pedazos aún más pequeños… Pero esa persona solo continuaba con esa mirada gélida que lo lastimaba aún más…

-Demoraste demasiado en decirlo… ¿No es algo tarde ya? Si lo hubieses aceptado antes y hubiésemos tenido una relación por un tiempo… Tal vez entonces hubiese sido más fácil enamorarme de ti… Pero no fue así…-

Subaru ya no podía más… Esto era demasiado… demasiado… Esto era más de lo que podía soportar… y las lágrimas solo continuaban cayendo sin control… Tal vez lo mejor era que Seishirou cumpliera esa promesa… Porque ahora lo único que quería el chico era morirse… y que más daba si lo hacía esa persona… Tal vez eso sería lo mejor… "Morir por las manos de Seishirou…"

Y Hokuto desea con todo el corazón no tener que hacerlo…

/Pero la verdad es que…Aún quiero creer en ti… Sei-chan…/ Confiesa para ella misma al instante en que un par de lágrimas se resbalan por sus mejillas.

Mientras Fye ajeno de todo esto, hablaba con alguien por teléfono…

-¿Entonces se irá hoy?- Interroga la persona del otro lado.

-Hai- Afirma el rubio.

-Ok, ¿podrá sacar todas sus cosas solo?-

-Sí, no se preocupe por eso-

-Bien-

Luego corta y se queda por un momento pensativo… Luego de pensarlo mucho lo había decidido, pero sabía que iba a necesitar mucho valor para hacerlo…

-Kuro… Espero que lo entiendas…- Dice para el mismo.

"_Estoy aquí en el suave e interminable ciclo_

_Eso es porque no, no lloraré mientras nuestro viaje aún continúe_

_Te prometo que te recordaré para siempre_

_Es por eso que no dejaré de rezar (siempre por ti)__"_

Y Yuuko sigue con la mirada en lo que veía por la ventana de su despacho…

-En este mundo no existen las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable… Este es el destino de todos ellos… Pero a pesar de todo y aunque sea muy difícil…- Habla para ella misma -Yo sé que ustedes pueden cambiarlos… Porque quiero creer en ustedes… Seishirou… Subaru… Hokuto… Fye… Kurogane…-

Mientras Seishirou se prepara para lo siguiente…

-"Cumpliré esa promesa…"- Asegura gélidamente el de lentes.

Subaru cierra los ojos mientras las lágrimas insisten en caer sin control por sus mejillas… y solo espera… Y Seishirou…

Destinos que se encuentran… Destinos que se cruzan… Destinos que se separan… Destinos que empiezan… Y destinos que terminan… Pero la verdad es que… "El futuro aún no está decidido…"

**¡¡CONTINUARÁ!!**

**Nota:** Cambio de formato, ahora pondré primero la contestación de reviews y _**al final la Nota de Autora**_, que por cierto _**tengo varias cosas que decirles**_, je, je. Y… ¿Dónde andan "Juego Frío, Dulce Flowright, Alex Reyna, Misao y Neon-san"? TOT

**Taiki-chan:**

¡Gracias, por leer y por dejar comentario! Vaya, te hice llorar con el capi anterior, no sé si ya lo leíste, pero… "¿Sabías que me gusta el drama?" XD Eso se ve en el capi 2,3, parte del 4, el 6 y la mitad de este capi. (Inner: Fati ama el drama u.u). ¡Espero que sigas comentando! ¡Feliz San Valentín!

**Gravity Girl:**

¡¡Hermana!! ¿Pero dónde andas que no te veo? T.T Sí, efectivamente el capi 6 era esencial para la historia y que bueno que a todos les gustó. Ufff. ¡Gracias por las felicitaciones! Ahora con este capi viste lo hentai que es Kuro XD ¿Y en qué crees que anda pensando Fye? ¡Quiero teorías! XD Y también con respecto a lo de Sei y Suba… ¡Feliz San Valentín!

**Luc Wapa:**

Oh, sí, Fye es tan lindo, tan sensible y tan inocente (Mi chico idealizado XD Pero que lamentablemente no existe XD). ¿A que Kuro es un aprovechado-aprovechado? XD (¡¡Como no fuera Kuro!!). ¿Pero ahora en que estará pensando Fye? ¿Y qué rayos le pasa a Seishirou? ¡Solo yo lo sé! Muajajajaa ¡Pero quiero teorías! :) ¡Feliz San Valentín!

**Aura-san:**

¡Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, linda! Me halaga que siempre digas que me admiras mucho n/n ¡¡Este capi va para ti, mi querida pupila y fan número uno XD!! Fati-Sensei te lo dedica con mucho cariño. non Saludos para Caro-chan. Espero que te guste el capi y sí, avancé con la relación de Sei y Suba, por parte de Suba que tomó su decisión, pero como verás las cosas se complicaron… ¿Cómo acabará todo esto? ¡Cha cha! Espero que te guste mi regalo sorpresa por San Valentín ;)

**Luna Noxtalgika:**

Oh, vaya ahora sí que pediste Lemon con todas sus letras y en mayúsculas XD Eres una pervert al igual que yo XDD No he podido poner el dichoso lemon aún, pero la trama ya llega al nudo final… Así que ya se viene el lemon XD En especial porque Kuro ya quiere XD! (¡Y nosotras también! XD). ¡Feliz San Valentín!

**Sakura Li:**

Sí, ya me di cuenta que tú también estás en el grupo de "¡Queremos lemon! OwO" XD ¡Pero claro que lo comprendo! Y sobre tu petición de Sei y Suba, posiblemente lo tendrás, gracias a Rika-chan. non Por ahora, espero que no me mates por lo que hice con ellos… n.nU ¡Feliz San Valentín!

**Souseiseki:**

Pues, si el capi 6 escurría miel… ¿El 5? XD Y por cierto, me dejaste así o.o con todos los enredos internos que tienes, al punto de que tu Inner-conciencia, subconsciente, cerebro y neurona tengan nombres XD (Inner: Fati no es la única loca XDD) No XD Y hasta parece que puse la moda de los Inners XD (Ahora Yami-Mel y Aura también los tienen XD). Siento en caso de que te haya hecho esperar, pero no pude terminar el capi 7 antes. ¡Gracias por ponerme en favoritos, espero que hayas disfrutado de este capi! Y recuerda seguir comentando, y espero tus teorías también. ¡Feliz San Valentín!

**Pierina-chan:**

Ok, sí, fue cursi XD (Inner: A Fati le encanta mezclar el drama con la cursilería…) "Romance y…" ¬¬ (Inner: ¡Cursilería! XD) u.u Así que esperas lemon desde que empezaste con la historia… o.o Gomen, tendrás que esperar tantito más, pero ya se viene ya se viene… OwO (Y Kuro es la prueba de ello XD). Mientras sigue comentando y espero que nos veamos pronto. :) ¡Feliz San Valentín y gracias por la postal!

**Princesa Sakura:**

¡Kurorin! (Lo abraza y murmura) Eres un hentai… XD (Inner: Ya no te hagas, Fye, que tú también quieres XD) o/o Cof, cof. Por cierto, eres bien celoso. XD Me llamaste coqueto solo por sonreírles a las chicas XD (Princesa Sakura: Coqueto ¬¬). ¿Y qué crees que sucederá ahora que ha pasado un mes? (Princesa Sakura: ¿Qué significa la llamada esa? ¬¬) No lo diré, no. XD Quiero teorías, teorías. Muajajajaa. Y no me mates por lo de Sei y Suba… n.nU Y también quiero teoría XD. ¡Te Quiero! :)

**Salilakab:**

Hola, amor, espero que ahora no demores en dejar comentario, en especial porque te di primicia XD ¡Así que espero un buen comentario! (Inner: Esa es la condición para los que se llevan primicias XD). ¿A que Kuro es un pervertido? XD Y pues avancé con la pareja de Sei y Suba, solo que le di un buen vuelco… ¡No solo a ellos, sino a toda la historia! ¿A que no se lo esperaban? Muajajajaa. (Inner: De Fati espérense cualquier cosa, cualquiera de verdad u.u). ¡Quiero teorías! ¡Feliz San Valentín y gracias por el mensaje al celu que me enviaste, aunque me quitaste el sueño XD! ¡¡Te Quiero!! Eres la persona más cercana a mí… ;)

**Sumeragi-chan:**

Bien, aunque apenas vayas por el capi 2 XD Contestaré, para cuando llegues a aquí XD. (Inner: Si llega… XD). Esa vez sí quería escribir lo que pasa con Kuro y Fye en la clase de Educación Física, pero no quería que se me alargue el capi n.nU (Inner: Hasta que se dio cuenta que eso no importaba y que si escribía más, mejor XD). Como me hiciste recordar eso, aquí puse de nuevo a Fye ayudando a Kuro con la clase XD ¿A que Fye se ve genial vestido así? OwO ¡Feliz San Valentín! (Inner: No sabes que fecha será para cuando ella lo lea XD) Bueno, pero la saludé. XD

**Rika-chan:**

¡Sí, demoraste, demoraste! . Espero que ahora ya no demores, en especial porque te di la primera primicia. (Inner: Y ya sabes cual es la condición para eso XD). No sé si pueda asegurar que Fye no sufrirá más… (Inner: Recuerda que es la Maestra del Drama u.u). Así como de repente… ¡Plaz, Sei! "Soy mala" XD Muajajajaa (Inner: Lo eres ¬¬). o.o Lo de Tomoyo no lo contestaré ahora y tengo mis razones para eso, jo, jo, jo. Y lo del lemon sabes que ya acepté XD Solo porque tú me lo pides. ;) Pero por ahora, no me mates por lo que hice con Sei y Suba… n.nU ¡Feliz Día de San Valentín!

**Ktrin:**

¡Amiga, gracias por seguir leyendo TOT y por seguir comentando TOT! De verdad, que había pensado que ya habías dejado la historia, je, je. Porque ya dije que es un halago para mí que una shoujista esté leyendo esto. TOT Prometo avisarte cuando escriba un shoujo XD Pero no me pidas un Wata x Hima . Gomen, pero para mí, Wata siempre será con Doumeki. OwO (¿A que si chicas? XD). ¡Feliz San Valentín!

**Yami-Mel:**

Como siempre al último... ¬¬ Por ti, los lectores de FFNET tienen que esperar un par de horas más. u.u Y eso que si no amenazo, nada. XD Aunque como que exageraste con lo del látigo o.o (inner: Pobre, la asustaste XD). Ah, mi Kurorin (Princesa Sakura), ya aceptó, así que háganle en el roll. XD La verdad es que sí te iba a matar (la la la la). Pero vi el CD que me enseñaste de Kyou Kara Maou y me calmé inmediatamente. non ¡Amo esa serie! OwO (Inner: Pero que lista que eres, Mel XD). ¡Feliz San Valentín también!

**Lucero:**

Solo te excuso porque eres mi suegrita. . ¡Pero ahora me debes un súper review! XD Muajajajaa.

**Nota de Autora:**

Bien, iré por partes, je, je. Aunque igual gomen, porque al hacer que Subaru se decidiera posiblemente los ilusioné (empezando por Mara n.nU) y a las finales ¡Zas! o.ó (Inner: Mala, mala, mala ¬¬). De acuerdo… Lo soy XD. Pero lo de Sei venía maquiavelándolo de hace un buen, lo tenía como carta bajo la manga para sorprenderlos y darle un buen giro a la historia. Muajajajaa. Y está demás decir que… _**"¡El desenlace se acerca!"**_ Ahora empecemos…

_**Primero**_, _**"¡Kuro es un pervertido!"**_ XD La verdad es que me encanta ponerlo así XD. Fye tan lindo e inocente, que no se da cuenta XD ¿Quién no probaría un pastel hecho por Fye? OwO Aunque Kuro quería otra cosa… XD Aunque como verán, termina entendiendo lo inocente que es su uke XD.

_**Segundo**_, sí, _**Sei y Suba también los ven**_, después de todo nunca dije que nadie más los iba a descubrir ne? Además de que _**tenía que hacer que Subaru se decidiera de una vez**_ para poder avanzar con ellos, je, je. Y Hokuto también ayudó a eso, ¡linda ella! ¿Quién no quisiera tener una hermana así? _**La conversación de hermanos de los Sumeragi fue tierna**_, ¿a poco no?

_**Tercero**_, ¡Kuro es un pervertido! XD Ah, perdón, eso ya lo dije XD. ¡Fye es tan lindo! _**¡Solo imagínenselo vestido así!**_ (baba) ¡Me lo como! ñ.ñ Y Kuro además de aprovechado, es un celoso, pobres de sus alumnos XD. Y Yuuko tiene toda la razón _**Kuro-Kuro ya debería de decírselo a Fye . O pueden haber problemas… **_(Sonrisa maliciosa).

_**Cuarto**_, ya ha pasado un mes desde el capi 4, ahora ¿cómo irán las cosas entre Kuro y Fye? _**¿Cuándo se lo dirá Kuro?**_ _**¿Qué es lo que ha decidido Fye?**_** Este día será algo movidito…** en especial porque…

_**Quinto**_, _**¿a qué no se esperaban lo de Sei? ¡Los agarre desprevenidos!**_ Muajajajaa. Mi desquiciada mente pensó en todo. Muajajajaa. (Inner: ¬¬). Pero la verdad es que yo también sufrí mucho al escribirlo T.T Más si escuchas la canción… más si sabes la letra… ;-; ¡Pobre mi lindo Subaru como lo hago sufrir! . Pero con todo lo que habían sufrido los demás personajes, _**ya le tocaba a los Sumeragi**_ u.u (Inner: Con Fati a todos les toca o.o). Pero Yuuko tuve sus razones para lo que hizo… y _**vamos a creer que de alguna manera esto se tiene que solucionar. **__(Inner: __**Solo tienen que pedírselo a Fati en un comentario **__XD)._ ¡Exactamente! Muajajajaa.

_**Sexto**_, _**la llamada de Fye… **_¿Con quién hablaba? ¿A qué se refiere? _**"¿Irse…?" ¡¿A dónde?! o.o!**_ Solo yo lo sé. Muajajajaa. _**¡Pero quiero todas las teorías que tengan! Tanto de lo de Fye como lo de Seishirou**_, je, je. Quien sabe por ahí alguien le da a lo que ha pensado esta loca escritora. XD

Creo que nada más, y _**¡recuerden dejar comentarios! **__(Lo único que tienen que hacer es ir a __**la parte de abajo por el lado izquierdo **__donde dice__** "Submit review" **__y darle a__** "Go", **__ahí aparecerá la ventana para dejar el comentario ;)__** -**__Esto es para los que me leen de FFNET-)._

Por cierto, andan medios tacaños con los comentarios . _**¡¡Quiero más comentarios o me demoraré más en actualizar!! **_. (Inner: Tú y tus amenazas u.u). Pero yo tengo el poder XD Ya, en serio, "_**quiero más comentarios o de verdad que no me apuraré en escribir"**_. u.u

Y recuerden que… _**"¡El futuro aún no está decidido!" :)**_


	8. Deseos y lágrimas

**Buscando la Felicidad Verdadera**

**By**

**Fátima Winner**

**Categoría:** Shonen Ai, Yaoi PG-13 (Hasta el momento XD), Shoujo.

**Pareja****s:** Kuro x Fye, Seishirou x Subaru _(Después lo explico XD), _otras.

**Disclaimer:** Bueno… "Desgraciadamente los personajes de Tsubasa Chronicle no me pertenecen a mí, ni los de Tokyo Babilón, sino a las grandiosas "Clamp"... (¡Pero Fye es MÍO!) Yo sólo los tomo prestado para escribir este fanfic sin fines de lucro, sino más bien para hacer lo que me gusta y compartirlo con Uds..." .

**Dedicatoria:** A todas esas lindas personas que conocí a partir del 2007 cuando decidí volver a intentarlo… Todos los que me aceptaron sin preguntar por mi pasado… ¡Los quiero!

**Warning:** Bueno, yaoi XD De ahí nada más creo, a lo mucho drama _**("¿Preparados para llorar?"). **_¡Ah, se me olvidaba! "_**Este capi contiene spoilers del manga avanzado de Tokio Babilón, decidan ustedes leer".**_

**-Diálogos- ****Títulos**** /Pensamientos/ (Aclaraciones, Explicaciones y Traducciones…) --Sueños, Visiones-- **_**(Comentarios míos)**_

**Capítulo 8: "****Deseos… y lágrimas…****"**

_**Dedicatoria Especial:**__ Este capi se lo dedico a "__**Lucero" (Mi suegrita Fye)**__, porque además de ser una de mis lectoras, y a pesar del tiempo que le quita la escuela, sigue tan fiel como al principio a esta historia. (Inner: Pero principalmente porque sus comentarios son muy buenos XD). Cof, cof XD. _

_Por cierto, mi querida suegrita (Lucero), recuerdas que una vez les prometí a ti y a mi suegrito (Sumeragi-chan, Ana), que les diría cuando tipeara algunas de mis historias ne? Pues, fue por eso que les pasé la voz cuando comencé a publicar esta. - _

_**Nota Preliminar:**__ Por favor sigamos con la canción del capi pasado, para __**los que no la tienen, pasarse por mi perfil de Fanfiction, FictionPress, Amor Yaoi o Slasheaven en donde están los links para descargarlo en mp3 y también la letra de la canción.**__ Comencemos…_

-En este mundo no existen las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable… Este es el destino de todos ellos… Pero a pesar de todo y aunque sea muy difícil…- Habla para ella misma -**"Yo sé que ustedes pueden cambiarlo… Porque quiero creer en ustedes… Seishirou… Subaru… Hokuto… Fye… Kurogane…"**-

Mientras Seishirou se prepara para lo siguiente…

-"Cumpliré esa promesa…"- Asegura gélidamente el de lentes.

Subaru cierra los ojos mientras las lágrimas insisten en caer sin control por sus mejillas… y solo espera… Y Seishirou…

Destinos que se encuentran… Destinos que se cruzan… Destinos que se separan… Destinos que empiezan… Y destinos que terminan… Pero la verdad es que… **"El futuro aún no está decidido…"**

En ese momento Hokuto hace su intervención…

La puerta es abierta y esa persona ingresa al lugar…

-Matte (Espera)- Lo detiene ella.

La voz de su hermana lo hace volver a abrir los ojos… y girar a verla, mientras Seishirou hace lo mismo.

-Hokuto Sumeragi- La nombra el de lentes.

-…Nee-san… (Hermana)- Es lo que sale de la boca del chico.

¿Qué serías capaz de hacer por la persona más cercana a ti… tu familiar más querido… la persona con la que te criaste… y a la que siempre has cuidado…?

Hokuto… Cualquier cosa… Incluso…

-"Tomaré su lugar"- Habla la chica firme.

Ya lo había decidido… **"Tomaría el lugar de Subaru…"** Porque de ninguna manera dejaría que le pasara algo malo… Aunque ella tuviera que dar su propia vida a cambio… Aunque tuviera que morir para salvarlo a él… "a su querido hermano…"

Subaru se sorprende al escuchar a Hokuto, pero no dice nada… La voz ya se le había ido hace varios minutos… Pero sus ojos eran los que lo expresaban todo…

-"¿Por qué?"- Cuestiona gélidamente Seishirou.

-"Porque yo también soy una Sumeragi…" Aunque Subaru sea el treceavo líder Sumeragi… Yo soy su hermana gemela… Y si a Subaru le pasara algo yo tomaría su lugar en la familia… Así que mejor tomaré su lugar antes… "Ahora". Como futura matriarca Sumeragi que soy… Pero principalmente… **"Porque mi deseo es que él siga viviendo"**-

"**Ese era el deseo de Hokuto". **

Yuuko también lo sabía… La Directora continúa en su despacho, pero deja de mirar por la ventana para desviar la mirada a un lado…

-**"Una vida no se compara con nada… Solo se puede pagar… con otra**…"- Dice para ella misma -**"Pero tu deseo… es diferente al de tu hermano… y también al de Seishirou…"**-

**Tres deseos… Tres vidas… Pero solo un destino… Solo podía haber un futuro… **

Luego de escuchar a Hokuto, Seishirou decide por unos segundos y cambia de posición de Subaru hacia la hermana de este…

-Sou ka… (Ya veo)- Acepta de manera fría.

Hokuto guarda silencio y solo lo mira, no podía reclamar nada. Ella misma lo había pedido… "Era su deseo". Así que estaba bien…

Subaru recién trata de reaccionar y de hacer algo, lo que sea… Pero no podía dejar que mataran a su querida hermana… Incluso aunque la otra persona fuera Seishirou-san…

Tal vez no podía enfrentarse al Sakurazukamori, pero… por lo menos trataría de salvar a Hokuto… Incluso aunque él mismo tuviera que morir para eso… "Y así Subaru cumpliría su deseo…" _(Punto 1)_.

Pero en cuento Seishirou ve que Subaru trata de avanzar, extiende un brazo hacia el chico y usa sus poderes para hacerle una prisión de energía… Deteniéndolo por completo e impidiéndole que pudiera acercarse a ellos…

Subaru toca los bordes de la esfera con ambas manos y al instante comienza a dar golpes desesperados sobre ella… No… Esto no podía estar pasando…

-Dame… Dame… (No… No…)- Niega con la cabeza el chico -¡Dame…! (¡No…!)-

Y las lágrimas de Subaru aumentan aun más… y continúan desbordándose por sus suaves mejillas como cristales que se rompen con facilidad… "igual que su corazón…"

Mientras afuera la fría lluvia comienza a caer… Como si esas lágrimas fueran magnificadas… "Como si el cielo también llorara… conmovido por lo que pasaba con los Sumeragi y el Sakurazukamori…"

Familias opuestas… pero destinadas a conocerse… destinadas a enamorarse… y… "destinadas a enfrentarse…" Que cruel que podía llegar a ser el destino…

Mientras un chico de cabellos largos y blancos trata de levantarse de una cama, pero al parecer no tiene fuerza suficiente para hacerlo…

-"…Hokuto…"- La nombra muy afligido y preocupado.

A pesar de estar tan débil insiste en tratar de levantarse, movido por el amor hacia esa persona… Pero al hacerlo cae al frío suelo golpeándose con este, por lo que otra persona corre a auxiliarlo…

-¡Joven…!- Exclama esa persona preocupada.

-Hokuto…- Muy triste -Tengo que… Si no ella…-

Niega ligeramente con la cabeza, toma al débil chico y lo vuelve a la cama con cuidado.

**-"Aunque conozcas el futuro, no significa que puedas cambiarlo…"-**

-Pero… Hokuto…-

**-"No puedes ir contra el destino…"-**

Los hermosos y transparentes espejos del joven reflejaban toda la tristeza, aflicción y hasta desesperación de su noble corazón y alma…

Porque sabía que era verdad… No se podía ir contra el destino… Incluso él siendo un vidente de sueños… No podía hacer nada… Aún conociendo el futuro no podía cambiarlo…

Solo podía ver como las visiones de sus sueños se cumplían… una tras otra... "Solo podía aceptar el destino…" No podía hacer nada más… y eso era muy duro…

Ya que era un vidente de sueños y veía el futuro a través de ellos, pero era lo único que podía hacer… y eso hacía que doliera más…

Una vez de vuelta en la cama, el vidente de sueños cierra los ojos mientras un par de lágrimas se desbordan por sus mejillas…

La persona que más amaba iba a morir y él solo podía dejar que pasara… Perdería a la única persona que le había dado un poco de esperanza… y junto con ella aquella… mientras su corazón terminaba de romperse… en pedazos muy pequeños…

Por su parte, Fye sin darse cuenta se había quedado dormido por un momento en el sofá… y tiene un sueño muy peculiar… _(Punto 2)_ **En este sueño, "alguien" sabía su secreto… su pasado…**_ (Esto lo explicaré después)._

Rato después sus ojos comienzan a abrirse lentamente y ve que está de vuelta en su departamento… El sueño había terminado.

-… Eso era antes…- Afligido -"Yo… ya no soy más eso…"-

La mirada de Fye entristece… y ciertos recuerdos vienen a su mente… Su pasado… Del que nunca había hablado desde que volvió a empezar… Acababa de recordar todo… Y vuelve a escuchar las voces de esas personas llamándolo "fenómeno", una y otra vez…

-¿Por qué… tenía que recordarlo ahora…?- Se cuestiona con mucho dolor.

También recuerda lo que le acababan de mostrar en ese sueño…

-Yo…- Aprieta los puños con los ojos vidriados -No puedo…- Y un par de lágrimas se desbordan por sus blancas mejillas -"Gomen nasai…"-

Y el joven de cabello blanco solo continúa dormido… mientras las lágrimas aún caen de sus hermosos espejos que se encuentran cerrados…

Ya había hecho todo lo que estaba en sus manos… Ya no podía hacer más… Solo esperar… mientras rogaba al cielo porque su deseo pudiera cumplirse… **Incluso aunque tuviera que dar "ese pago…"**

Pero Yuuko…

En el despacho de la Directora había una persona más además de la mujer. Un adulto de la edad de ella, de cabello azul oscuro, con lentes y sentado a su al frente. Ellos tenían una interesante "partida de ajedrez".

**Un cuarto deseo se había unido a los otros tres… **Además de los deseos de Seishirou, Subaru y Hokuto, ahora también estaba el deseo del vidente de sueños… ¿Qué haría "ella"? **"Yuuko, la bruja con el poder de cumplir los deseos de los demás…" **

El hombre de cabello azul hace su jugada para luego hablar…

-"Son cuatro deseos… y los cuatro están muy relacionados… **Así que si cumples uno no podrás cumplir ninguno de los otros…**"- Dice con calma.

-Lo sé-

-¿…Cuál será…?- Pregunta interesado -**¿De los cuatro deseos, cuál cumplirás?**-

La directora guarda un pequeño momento de silencio mientras hace su jugada y luego contesta con los ojos cerrados…

-**"…Ninguno"**- Sentencia _(Punto 3)_.

La otra persona se queda mirándola… ¿Por qué ella se negaba a cumplir aunque sea uno de los deseos?

-**"…Porque el futuro no se puede cambiar así como así… Es muy difícil conseguirlo. Se necesita de muchos factores y de mucho esfuerzo para lograrlo"**- Alza la vista para verlo -Ne, Clow? (¿Cierto, Clow?)-

-…Hai (Sí), así es- Asiente ligeramente con la cabeza.

Y siguen con su partida de ajedrez…

Mientras en el departamento de Seishirou, los pétalos de cerezos (sakura) habían aparecido en el lugar… (Símbolo de los Sakurazumori - Los asesinos del cerezo).

Seishirou prepara su ataque y Hokuto espera lista… aunque a la vez pensaba hacer "algo" antes de morir… Incluso aunque ella ya no estuviera tenía que asegurarse de que a Subaru no le pasara nada luego… Y si para eso tenía que usar su último conjuro con Seishirou, lo haría…

El dolor que sentía Subaru era demasiado… No… ¡Esto no podía estar pasando…! Seishirou… Hokuto… "Hokuto, su tan querida hermana…" No… Por favor… Quería hacer algo… Pero no podía… La energía de la esfera era muy poderosa…

Estaba atrapado en esa prisión creada por Seishirou… y él no podía hacer nada… Incluso aunque el Sakurazukamori estuviera apunto de matar a su querida hermana gemela… Incluso así… "Subaru no podía hacer nada…" Solo… **"Solo podía observar…"**

-¡Seishirou-san yamete! ¡¡Yamete onegai yamete!! (¡Detente, Seishirou-san! ¡Detente, por favor, detente!)- Grita el chico hacia el de lentes completamente desesperado.

Las lágrimas que se desbordaban por las mejillas del pequeño eran demasiadas… Sé sentía impotente… y la desesperación que sentía era demasiada…

-¡¡DAME…!! (¡¡NO!!)- Exclama mientras golpea desesperadamente la barrera de la que no podía salir.

Ni siquiera era necesario ver a Subaru… Todo el dolor y la desesperación del pequeño se sentían en su voz, pero aún así Seishirou no muestra ningún cambio y sigue igual…

/**"Ódiame Subaru…"** _(Punto 4)_/ Dice para sus adentros el Sakurazukamori.

-Gomen ne…- Se disculpa ella suavemente hacia su hermano.

Este era el pago que Hokuto tenía que dar para cumplir su deseo… Ella ya lo sabía, porque una vida solo se puede pagar con otra… "y este era el deseo de la Sumeragi".

-¡¡HOKUTO DAME!! (¡¡NO, HOKUTO!!)- Grita Subaru con todas sus fuerzas aún golpeando la barrera e inundado en un mar de lágrimas.

Y sin más Seishirou lo hace… Subaru abre los ojos como platos y se queda paralizado mientras las lágrimas siguen y siguen cayendo sin control por sus mejillas… Ya no se escucha nada y el tiempo parece haberse detenido en ese momento…

Y Hokuto…

Seishirou mira muy extrañado… ¿Qué acababa de pasar?

-¿Magia…?- Cuestiona el de lentes mientras observa esa especie de tablero (símbolo) de energía violeta que había protegido a la gemela de Subaru.

Hokuto mira sin entender y se hace la misma pregunta que Seishirou… "¿Qué había pasado?"

El Sakurazukamori reconoce al instante la presencia y gira a ver hacia la persona que recién había ingresado.

-"Tú…"-

Al escucharlo, Hokuto también voltea a ver hacia ese lugar y vaya sorpresa la que se da… Era…

-"Fye-Sensei…"- Lo nombra sorprendida.

Fye les contesta la mirada a ambos y luego gira a ver hacia Subaru… Al instante la mirada del rubio entristece… El pequeño estaba completamente destrozado… casi en shock…

-Subaru…- Susurra el rubio muy afligido -Gomen ne…- Se disculpa de nuevo.

Seishirou tiene la mirada sobre el mago…

-Sabía que poseías un gran poder mágico en tu interior, pero nunca vi, ni sentí que lo usaras… Podría asegurar que nunca lo hiciste, no desde que te conozco- Afirma.

Fye gira a ver al Sakurazukamori…

-Es verdad… Por cierta razón… hace varios años que no uso magia…-

Hokuto también se queda con la mirada en el rubio... No sabía cuál sería esa razón, pero… "Fye-Sensei la tenía..." Y aún así… "Había vuelto a usar magia para salvarla…"

-…Arigatou… gozaimasu… (Muchas gracias)- Le agradece ella suavemente.

Fye ahora gira a verla a ella…

-No solo a mí…- Afligido -A quien deberías de agradecérselo es a él…-

-"¿Él?"- Interroga sin entender.

El rubio asiente ligeramente con la cabeza…

-"…Kakyo…"- Responde.

Hokuto abre los ojos como platos al escuchar ese nombre…

-El vidente de sueños ne?- Comenta Seishirou como si nada.

-Hai… Yo…- Comienza a contar -Me quedé dormido en el sofá…-

Fye recuerda su sueño…

**-- Sueño --**

_(Explicación del punto 2) _

El rubio ahora se encuentra en un lugar extraño y un poco oscuro, mira alrededor y no ve nada…

-¿En dónde estoy?- Se pregunta casi para el mismo.

Da unos pasos y en el supuesto suelo se forman surcos (ondas), como cuando tocas el agua… Como si el piso lo fuera…

Fye gira a ver hacia abajo y además de esto puede ver su reflejo debajo de él, por lo que se sorprende…

-¿Agua…?- Mira sin entender y trata de razonar -Pero si fuera agua no podría caminar sobre ella…-

En eso y sin que se lo esperara alguien más aparece en el lugar. Fye lo mira sorprendido. Era un joven de cabellos blancos largos, piel muy clara, contextura delgada y fracciones finas. Ciertamente era un chico muy bello, "aunque tenía los ojos muy tristes..."

El chico de cabello largo gira despacio a verlo, el rubio no sabe que decir y solo puede seguir mirándolo. Hasta que se escucha la voz de esa persona…

-Yukata… (Gracias a Dios)- Dice de repente aunque aún con expresión triste.

Fye solo continúa mirándolo…

-Fye De Flourite ne?-

-¿Cómo…?- Interroga sorprendido.

-…Porque soy un vidente de sueños…- Contesta.

"Un vidente de sueños". El rubio se queda muy sorprendido, no esperaba conocer y menos de esa manera a una persona así…

-Soy Kakyo…- Se presenta -y he entrado a su sueño…-

¿Entrado a su sueño? Claro, se había quedado dormido sobre el sofá…

-Es cierto, me quedé dormido. Así que estoy soñando… Pero si es mi sueño, ¿por qué está usted aquí?-

-…Porque los videntes de sueños podemos viajar a través de ellos… Comúnmente solemos entrar a los sueños de otros videntes como nosotros, pero en este caso no fue así…-

-Claro, porque yo no soy…-

-No un vidente de sueños, pero si una persona especial…-

Fye lo mira extrañado… ¿De qué estaba hablando? Acaso él…

-Sé que es un gran mago… Aunque hayan pasado varios años desde que no usa magia… "Esta sigue estando en ti"- Dice despacio, pero seguro.

El rubio abre los ojos como platos al escucharlo… No podía creerlo… Acababa de ser descubierto… ¿Pero cómo?

-No puede ser…- Muy sorprendido -¿Pero cómo es que usted…?-

-Ya se lo dije, porque soy un vidente de sueños… Pero eso no es lo que importa en este momento…- Muy preocupado -Casi no tenemos tiempo, hay que actuar ahora…-

¿Tiempo? ¿Actuar?

-¿A qué se refiere?- Pregunta sin entender.

-Se lo mostraré…-

Kakyo extiende un brazo hacia un lado y aparece la imagen de lo que pasaba en ese momento en el departamento del Profesor de Física…

_Seishirou se prepara para atacar a Hokuto y Subaru está encerrado en una prisión de energía mientras grita y da golpes desesperados dentro de ella… El chico solo puede observar todo mientras las lágrimas se desbordan por sus suaves mejillas…_ _una tras otra…_

¿Seishirou…? ¿Atacar? ¿A Hokuto? ¿¿Y encerrar a Subaru?? ¡¿Pero por qué?!

-Sabía que Seishirou-Sensei… también era diferente… al igual que los Sumeragi…- Confiesa -Pero… se lleva de lo mejor con esos hermanos…- Confundido -No entiendo porqué…-

-La respuesta es simple… "Destino"- Explica -Así como lo fue la muerte de sus padres…-

Fye vuelve a abrir los ojos más de lo normal… y luego agacha la mirada triste… Una vieja herida acababa de ser abierta nuevamente…

-No estaba en sus manos hacer nada en esa ocasión, así que no se culpe por eso…- También triste al poder sentir el dolor del rubio.

Guarda unos segundos de silencio y continúa…

-Gomen nasai… (Lo siento mucho)- Afligido -Siento tener que hablarle de algo tan triste… Pero…- Con los ojos vidriados -**"Mi deseo es que ella siga viviendo…"**-

-¿Ella…?- Interroga.

-"Hokuto". Mi deseo es que Hokuto siga viviendo…-

"**Ese era el deseo de Kakyo".**

-Por eso entré a su sueño…- Explica -Se lo ruego… Por favor…- Suplica -"Sálvela"-

Claro que quería poder salvarla, pero…

-¿Pero… qué puedo hacer yo…?- Cuestiona afligido.

-"…Eres un mago..."-

Fye entiende y no sabe que contestar… Por un lado, claro que él también deseaba poder salvar a Hokuto… Pero por otro lado…

-"….Yo… Hace varios años…- Con la mirada baja -prometí no volver a usar magia… nunca más…"-

-Lo sé…- Afligido -Pero usted es mi última esperanza…- Insiste -Por favor… Se lo ruego… Sálvela, por favor…-

Fye aprieta los puños a los lados y cierra los ojos con fuerza…

-"Y también el deseo de ella…"- Es lo último que le llega a decir al rubio antes de que el escenario desaparezca…

**-- Fin del Sueño --**

-Kakyo se presentó en mi sueño, me mostró lo que pasaba aquí y me pidió que salvara a Hokuto… Por eso estoy aquí ahora- Les cuenta el rubio.

-Kakyo…- Susurra la chica -Gracias, Kakyo…-

-Así que decidiste cumplir el deseo del vidente de sueños, pero…- Vuelve a ponerse en posición de ataque mientras mira a Fye- ¿Realmente crees que podrás hacerlo?-

-Seishirou…- El rubio lo mira muy afligido.

Así como Subaru, Fye tampoco quería enfrentarse a Seishirou… El Profesor de Física era una de las personas que más lo había apoyado… Además…

-Seishirou…- Confundido -Doushite…? Seishirou Doushite ka…?? (¿Por qué? ¿¿Por qué, Seishirou??)- Cuestiona sin entender.

-**"Porque este es mi deseo…"**- Contesta gélidamente.

¿Por su deseo? ¿Seishirou estaba haciéndolo por su deseo? Pero…

-¿Tu deseo es acabar con los Sumeragi? ¿Ese es tu deseo, Seishirou?- Le cuestiona el rubio.

Mas Seishirou no contesta a la pregunta solo sonríe ligeramente como si tratara de dar a entender que era así…

La mirada de Hokuto entristece bastante al igual que la de Fye… y la mirada de Subaru ya reflejaba demasiado dolor como para expresar más…

Pero no… No podía ser así… Ese no podía ser el deseo de Seishirou… Fye se negaba a creerlo…

-No… No puede ser así…- Muy afligido -¡Ese no puede ser tu deseo…!-

La verdad era que… **"Fye también quería creer en Seishirou".**

-Soy un Sakurazukamori…- Gélidamente -No es raro que quiera acabar con los Sumeragi…-

Seishirou extiende un brazo hacia Hokuto y la encierra en una prisión de energía, así como lo había hecho con su hermano, para que no interviniera tampoco ella…

Hokuto toca los bordes de la barrera con sus manos y entiende que solo puede observar todo lo que pase fuera de ella… Y las lágrimas de Subaru ya no podían aumentar más…

-…No me lo creo…- El rubio se niega a creerle -Estoy seguro que… Ese no es tu verdadero deseo…-

Seishirou no contesta nada y solo ataca a Fye, pero este usa magia para protegerse, mientras los Sumeragi solo podían observar… Ninguno es capaz de intervenir… Además de que… les sería demasiado difícil atacar a Seishirou… y no solo ellos…

El Sakurazukamori vuelve a atacarlo, pero Fye solo se limita a defenderse… El Profesor de Química tampoco es capaz de atacar a Seishirou… Incluso aunque este estuviera haciéndolo con él…

-¿Por qué no contestas?- Le cuestiona el de lentes mientras sigue atacándolo.

-Porque…- Triste solo sigue defendiéndose -**"Te aprecio…"-**

-Pero estoy atacándote-

-Incluso así…-

-Doushite?? (¿Por qué?)- Cuestiona en serio.

-Ya lo dije…- En serio también -¿Crees que puedo olvidar el tiempo que compartimos como colegas así como así? Tú me apoyaste…-

-¿Por el tiempo que compartimos…?-

-Hai… No solo yo… También los hermanos Sumeragi…- Muy triste -¿Por qué crees que ninguno quería atacarte? Es por la misma razón…-

Seishirou guarda silencio… y en eso la voz de Hokuto se escucha…

-¡…Es verdad…! ¡No solo mi hermano…! ¡No solo Fye-Sensei…!- Secunda en serio -**"¡Watashi mo… Seishirou suki dai yo…!"** (¡Yo también te quiero, Seishirou!)-

El Sakurazukamori la mira por unos segundos ligeramente sorprendido…

-Demo… (Pero) Traté de matarte… y aún puedo…-

-Aún así- Asegura ella interrumpiéndolo.

El de lentes deja de mirarla y vuelve a atacar a Fye…

-Guarden silencio- Sentencia.

El Profesor de Química insiste en solo defenderse… pero mientras sigue hablándole a Seishirou…

-También estoy seguro que… Tú tampoco has olvidado todo eso…No creo que tu deseo sea acabar con los Sumeragi o conmigo…- Asegura -**No creo que hayas olvidado todo el tiempo que has compartido con nosotros… "En especial… con Subaru…"**-

Seishirou aumenta sus ataques como si "quisiera callarlo…"

-¡Guarda silencio…!-

-¡No lo haré!- Se niega mientras se defiende.

-Fye-Sensei…- Susurra la chica afligida y mirándolos a través de la barrera.

Aunque el Sakurazukamori tratara de callarlo, Fye estaba decidido a seguir hablándole…

-**"Tú quieres a Subaru…" **¡Lo quieres!- Afirma el rubio.

Luego de eso la mirada de Seishirou se ensombrece por un momento…

-¡De eso estoy seguro! ¡No creo que de repente ya no sea así! ¡El sentimiento que los une es muy fuerte…!-

-¡Cállate de una vez!-

-¡Si amas a Subaru… ¿Por qué hacerle esto?! ¡No lo entiendo…! ¡Necesito saber por qué!-

-¡Yo solo estuve jugando con él…!-

-¡Tal vez así hayas empezado, pero después de todo el tiempo que pasaste a su lado… ¿No me digas que en serio no te enamoraste?!-

-……………….-

-**Luego de todo lo que compartieron juntos… Luego de todos los recuerdos que creaste con él… ¡¿De verdad no te enamoraste?!**-

-¡Ya cállate!- Le grita con el cerquillo tapando sus ojos.

-Te enamoraste de él ne? ¡¿Pero entonces por qué estás haciéndole todo esto?!-

El de lentes guarda silencio por unos segundos…

-Tú no entiendes…-

-Es verdad, no entiendo nada… Tú dime por qué… Luego de todo lo que pasaron juntos… No puede ser que no…-

-¡Ya deja de repetirlo!- Aún con el cerquillo tapando sus ojos -**¡¿En serio crees que luego de todo… no lo quiero?!**-

Silencio por un momento… mientras Seishirou deja de atacar a Fye y las dos barreras en las que estaban atrapados los Sumeragi desaparecen…

Los otros tres giran a ver al Sakurazukamori…

-…Es verdad lo que le dije a Subaru sobre la promesa… y es verdad que al principio solo estuve jugando con él… Demo… (Pero)- Confiesa con la mirada baja **-"Sí llegué a enamorarme de Subaru…"**-

La mirada de Subaru parece tener un ligero cambio… Ahora está más confusa…

_(Explicación del Punto 4)_

-No quería aceptarlo… Porque yo… "Soy un Sakurazukamori"- Aún con la mirada baja -Eso no debería de haber pasado… Pero no pude evitarlo… y no sabía qué hacer… Por eso alargué más y más el tiempo del juego… Para poder seguir a su lado… Pero sabía que no podía alargarlo para siempre… **Así que quise acabar con el juego y decirle toda la verdad a Subaru para que así me odiara, pero él dijo…** **"Aishiteru…"** (Te amo)- Cierra los puños a los lados -**¿Cómo es que luego de todo lo que dije… Subaru haya dicho que me amaba…?**-

Luego de escucharlo, los demás recién comienzan a entender… Mientras las lágrimas de Subaru no se detienen…

-Doushite… Doushite ka…? (¿Por qué… Por qué…?)- Cuestiona el de lentes sin entender.

-Porque así es cuando uno ama de verdad… y mi hermano te ama, Seishirou- Comenta la chica suavemente.

-Seishirou…- El rubio sigue con la mirada en su colega -**¿Pensabas que si acababas con Subaru… desaparecerían tus sentimientos por él?**-

Seishirou no contesta por un pequeño momento y luego asiente ligeramente con la cabeza…

-…La única persona de la que me había enamorado… Mi único punto débil… Ese era Subaru… y yo… como líder de los Sakurazukamori no puedo tener ningún punto débil… Por eso… Tenía que acabar con él… Pero la verdad es que… "No quería hacerlo…" Y sabía que Hokuto no me lo permitiría…-

La chica se extraña un poco al escucharlo… ¿Seishirou sabía que ella intervendría?

-Estaba casi seguro de que intervendría… Creo que fue por eso que me dispuse a atacar a Subaru… porque sabía que Hokuto me detendría…

Así fue y tuve la excusa perfecta para no matar a Subaru… "Cumplir el deseo de Hokuto". Incluso aunque tuviera que matarla a ella… no me importó total de no acabar con su hermano…-

Hokuto abre los ojos más de lo normal por la sorpresa…

-A pesar de que… haya llegado a apreciarla… e incluso aunque sabía que le haría demasiado daño a Subaru… aún sabiendo que nunca me perdonaría… Estaba dispuesto a hacerlo… Pensaba que sería lo mejor… Porque si lograba que Subaru me odiara y que no me perdonara nunca… Acabaría con el amor que ese chico sentía por mí… Entonces tal vez yo… también podría hacerlo…-

Ahora sí que los demás terminaban de entender a Seishirou…

-Fye… Es verdad todo lo que dijiste, incluso que ese no era mi deseo…- Mira al rubio -**Porque mi deseo era… que Subaru me odiara… incluso aunque con eso me lastimara también a mí… Quería lograr que él me odiara… aunque para eso tuviera que matar a su hermana… "Ese era mi deseo"**-

Que Subaru lo odiara para que dejara de amarlo… y así tal vez él también podría hacerlo…

-¿…Y qué pensabas hacer si a pesar de todo el amor de Subaru siguiera… y más aún el tuyo también…?- Le cuestiona el rubio.

-Entonces… **Quería que Subaru me matara…** Después de todo lo que le hice… Lo merecía… Y la verdad es que… Como no podía acabar con este sentimiento…- Confiesa con la mirada baja -**"Quería morir por las manos de esa persona…"** Así que si mataba a su querida hermana… Lo más probable era que Subaru me buscara luego para matarme a mí… Entonces hubiese estado bien-

"**Ese era el verdadera deseo de Seishirou".**

-Pero luego llegaste y comenzaste a decirme todas esas cosas…- Vuelve a mirar a Fye -Que de alguna manera pudiste llegar a mí… Supongo que… **Luego de todo el tiempo que estuve con Subaru… Algo dentro de mí cambió… y fue por eso que… tus palabras lograron llegar muy dentro de mí…**-

-Seishirou…- Susurra el rubio mirándolo.

-Además… **a mí también me agradan ustedes…**- Confiesa afligido mientras gira a ver también a Hokuto.

La chica solo le contesta la mirada también muy afligida por todo lo que había pasado…

-Y la verdad es que… **"No quería hacerle daño a ninguno… pero yo… quería que se cumpliera mi deseo…"**-

Todo por su deseo… Seishirou lo había hecho todo por su deseo… Pero no fue el único… Tanto Kakyo como Hokuto hicieron hasta lo último por lo mismo… "Cumplir su deseo".

-**Todas las personas… tienen un deseo…** Quien diga que no está mintiendo…- Comenta el rubio triste -"**Yo también tengo uno… **y los entiendo…"-

-**Al final…**- Comenta la chica también triste -**Todos queríamos que nuestro deseo se cumpliera… **Incluso yo… y fui egoísta…-

Luego de eso Hokuto camina hacia su pequeño hermano, que aún está hecho un mar de lágrimas y lo toma en sus brazos para abrazarlo…

-Gomen ne… (Lo siento)- Con los ojos vidriados -Solo pensé en mí… y en que no quería que te pasara nada… **Quería que mi deseo se cumpliera a pesar de todo el sufrimiento que te causaría eso…** "Subaru gomen ne…"- Se disculpa mientras algunas lágrimas se desbordan por sus mejillas.

Subaru se aferra a su hermana y llora aún más desconsoladamente… Pero luego de un momento se obliga a hablar…

_(Explicación del Punto 1)_

-Nee-san…Cuando… Seishirou-san… me dijo… todas esas cosas… yo… **"Quería… morirme…"**- Con la voz entrecortada -Y como él dijo… que lo haría… pensaba que… estaba bien… Porque… Mis sentimientos… hacia él… seguían… Es por eso que… **"Quería que… Seishirou-san me matara…"**- Confiesa entre todas esas lágrimas -**"Ese era mi deseo…"**-

**El cuarto deseo acababa de ser revelado… "Ese era el deseo de Subaru".**

-Hermano…- Susurra ella muy triste.

-Pero tú… no querías eso…- Continúa aún con la voz entrecortada -Fue por mi deseo… que nació el tuyo… **Porque… mi deseo… iba contra el tuyo…** "Gomen nasai…" (Lo siento mucho)-

-No tienes que disculparte…- Y lo abraza más mientras más lágrimas caen por sus mejillas.

Mientras las otras dos personas habían estado observando y escuchando todo… y afuera la lluvia comenzaba a parar gradualmente…

-**Además mi deseo… iba contra el de Kakyo…** Fue por mi deseo que nació el de él…- Comenta la chica muy triste.

-Y también por el mío… **Mi deseo no solo iba contra el del vidente de sueños… sino también contra el de Subaru…**- Comenta Seishirou afligido.

-**Al final… Creo que solo se cumplió el deseo de Kakyo…**- Comenta Fye con una ligera sonrisa, pero aún triste.

Seishirou continúa con la mirada en los Sumeragi… y luego de unos segundos habla…

-Sé que no tengo disculpa… Les he hecho demasiado daño a ambos…- Con la mirada baja -Pero aún así… "Gomen nasai…" (Lo siento mucho)- Se disculpa en serio y muy afligido.

Luego de escucharlo, Hokuto gira a verlo y solo asiente ligeramente con la cabeza… Pero no hay ningún tipo de respuesta de parte de Subaru… Es más ni siquiera lo mira… El chico solo continúa llorando en los brazos de su hermana…

La mirada de Seishirou entristece notablemente por esto… Pero era lo más obvio… Luego de todo lo que le hizo a Subaru, no podía esperar que lo disculpara así como así…

-"Gomen nasai… Subaru…"- Muy triste el de lentes insiste en disculparse -"Hontou ni… Gomen nasai…" (De verdad lo siento tanto…)-

Pero igual no hay ninguna respuesta de parte del chico… Seishirou piensa en seguir disculpándose, pero Hokuto lo mira triste y con una expresión de "Ahora no", por lo que el de lentes entiende y ya no dice nada…

Luego de unos segundos el Sakurazukamori gira a ver al rubio…

-A ti también te debo una disculpa… "Gomen nasai Fye…"-

El Profesor de Química le contesta la mirada y asiente ligeramente con la cabeza para luego hablar… mientras Seishirou y Hokuto lo escuchan con atención…

-Hace un mes…- Con la mirada en Seishirou -Yo cometí un error parecido al que cometiste hoy…-

Fye recuerda la manera en la que terminó su relación con Aya…

-Una linda persona estaba enamorada de mí… y yo pensé que lo mejor era que ella me odiara… y que nunca me perdonara… Así que la lastimé todo lo que pude…- Cuenta muy triste -Tal vez no físicamente, pero sí emocionalmente… Le destrocé el corazón por completo…La traté como nunca se le debe de tratar a una persona… Le dije cosas demasiado hirientes…- Con los ojos vidriados -Pero luego ella me disculpó… y hasta dijo "gomen nasai…" Cuando él que tenía que disculparse era yo…-

Seishirou y Hokuto entienden a lo que se refiere Fye, pero ninguno le reprocha nada… Ya que…

-**"Todos cometemos errores… Somos humanos…"**-Comenta la chica.

El rubio asiente ligeramente con la cabeza y mira al Sakurazukamori…

-Es por eso que yo puedo entenderte… y claro que te disculpo, Seishirou…-

-Gracias…- Sinceramente -Y gracias por detenerme hoy… Si no hubiese sido por ti…-

-Está bien… Además también deberían de agradecérselo a Kakyo…-

Tanto Hokuto como Seishirou asienten ligeramente con la cabeza… Pero en todo ese tiempo Subaru no había parado de llorar…

La chica mira a su hermano preocupada… Al parecer todo lo ocurrido había sido demasiado para el pobre de Subaru… Por lo que aún no podía reaccionar…

-Será mejor que lo lleves a casa…- Le dice el rubio a la Sumeragi.

-Hai…- Asiente ligeramente con la cabeza.

Sin más Hokuto aún abrazando a su hermano lo hace caminar hacia la salida…

-Vamos, hermano…- Le dice suavemente.

Tanto Seishirou como Fye los ven salir preocupados…

-Subaru…- Susurra el de lentes afligido.

Los hermanos Sumeragi dejan el departamento del Profesor de Física y hay un pequeño momento de silencio… Hasta que el rubio habla…

-Yo también ya debo de irme…-

-Hai…-

-Nos vemos después…-

Y sin más Fye también deja ese departamento, para regresar al suyo y deja así a Seishirou solo… La lluvia había terminado.

-"…Subaru…"- Lo nombra muy triste el de lentes mientras aprieta los puños de las manos a los costados.

Mientras donde el vidente de sueños… Kakyo continúa echado en la cama con los ojos cerrados, pero hay alguien más con él en ese cuarto… No era humano, pero tenía la apariencia de un hermoso joven de cabello largo y muy claro, estaba vestido de ropas blancas y tenía dos grandes alas del mismo color…

Era un ángel… **"Era el Ángel de la Muerte".** Kakyo… "ya lo sabía".

-¿Viene por el pago?- Le pregunta el vidente de sueños sin abrir los ojos.

Volviendo al despacho de la Directora, ella sigue en compañía del hombre con el que tuvo una partida de ajedrez recientemente.

-Vaya…- Dice de repente el de cabello azul con la mirada en la mujer sentada al frente.

-¿Qué cosa?- Interroga ella mientras fuma una pipa.

Clow guarda unos segundos de silencio mientras se acomoda los lentes y luego se explica…

_(Explicación del Punto 3)_

-...El futuro no se puede cambiar así como así, es muy difícil conseguirlo. Se necesita de muchos factores y de mucho esfuerzo para lograrlo. Eso ambos lo sabemos perfectamente, pero aún así… **"Aún así creíste en ellos"**-

La directora solo sigue fumando esa pipa con mucha calma mientras lo deja seguir…

-…Sabías que los cuatro tenían un deseo, sabías cuales eran, lo importante que eran para cada uno y que ellos estaban dispuestos a dar "ese pago"- Habla seguro y tranquilo -**"Pero aún así no quisiste cumplir ninguno"** y no fue exactamente porque aceptaras el futuro predestinado… Si no porque querías darles una oportunidad a todos de poder cumplir sus propios deseos por ellos mismos…- Afirma - **"Quisiste creer… Decidiste creer en ellos"**. Fue por eso que no interviniste, aún sabiendo que era arriesgado… Pero aún así seguiste creyendo en ellos. **No querías hacer ningún trato, porque no querías que tuvieran que dar el pago…** Ne Yuuko? (¿Cierto Yuuko?)- Muy seguro de todo lo que había dicho.

La mujer lo había escuchado con atención y ahora se retiraba por un instante la pipa de la boca para hablar…

-"…Tú y tu manía de analizarme"- Comenta ella dándole a entender que tenía razón.

-Nunca pierdo la costumbre- Comenta con una ligera sonrisa -Además "tú haces lo mismo conmigo…"-

-Es verdad- Afirma la directora con una ligera sonrisa también.

Estas dos personas eran realmente misteriosas y no había quien pudiera entenderlos más que "ellos mismos". _(Vaya par… Además de que se "analizan mutuamente" o.o XD)._

Por otro lado, Fye trata de terminar de hacer sus maletas antes de irse a trabajar…

-"…Ya han pasado varios años desde entonces…"- Piensa en voz alta y con la mirada triste.

No podía creer que había usado magia luego de tanto tiempo… "Pero lo hizo por los Sumeragi y por Seishirou…" Así que no podía haber arrepentimientos por eso…

Al terminar con sus maletas, las deja listas a un lado y sale de su departamento para irse con Kurogane a trabajar "como siempre".

-Hola…- Lo saluda con una sonrisa.

El morocho contesta al saludo con el primer beso del día _("El primero, ah" XD). _

Luego se van juntos caminando hacia la Preparatoria Sakura.

Pero en esta ocasión uno anda más callado de lo normal, por lo que el otro se extraña de eso.

-¿Pasa algo?- Interroga mirándolo.

Fye niega ligeramente con la cabeza y le contesta la mirada…

-Nada, no pasa nada, Kurorin- Le dice con una sonrisa hacia él.

Pero Kurogane no se convence al escucharlo… ¿Acaso el blanquiñoso… "estaba mintiéndolo de nuevo"? Si era así el morocho no se lo iba a permitir… Pero por ahora mejor no decía nada, después de todo aún no estaba seguro de eso.

Llegan a la Institución Educativa y se dan con la sorpresa de ver a cierta persona por ahí…

Kurogane y Fye caminan por los pasillos y en eso ven a la Directora junto al hombre de cabello azul…

-"Ese sujeto…"- Comenta el morocho con una expresión extraña.

-"Vaya, por fin está de vuelta…"- Comenta el rubio con una sonrisa.

-Es suficiente con tener a esa mujer aquí y encima el otro loco de nuevo…-

-Vamos, Kurorin, ambos son muy buenas personas-

-Son extraños…-

Y se van a dictar clases.

Mientras en el departamento Sumeragi, Subaru sigue llorando por un buen tiempo en los brazos de su hermana, hasta que ambos se quedan dormidos sobre la cama del chico…

Pero Hokuto tiene un sueño... donde ve a esa persona... **"La persona por la que ahora estaba viva".** ¿Acaso tendría que despedirse de "él"...? De una de sus personas más importantes... **"Kakyo".**

Regresando a la Preparatoria Sakura, Kurogane y Fye se vuelven a ver al terminar con sus clases…

Fye se queda con la mirada en Kurogane con una linda sonrisa y sin decir nada, si no más bien como si **"pidiera algo…"**

/Vamos, Kuro…/ Piensa el rubio "esperando".

El Profesor de Educación Física lo mira pensativo… ¿Qué era lo que el otro trataba de decirle?

/Pareciera que estuviera pidiéndome algo…/ Piensa mientras trata de entender la actitud de su compañero.

/¿No entiendes…?/ Se cuestiona en la mente mientras por fuera sigue sonriéndole.

Segundos después… Kurogane se acerca a Fye y lo besa…

/No me refería a esto…/ Piensa el rubio con una gotita en la cabeza _(XDD). _

Pero el morocho ni se da cuenta de eso y solo sigue besándolo mientras lo rodea con sus brazos en un abrazo.

Fye se resigna… **"Kurogane no había captado el mensaje".** Así que solo se deja llevar por el momento y corresponde al beso.

/No sé porqué siento que estoy olvidándome de algo…/ Piensa el morocho por un instante para luego seguir disfrutando despreocupadamente de los labios del rubio.

Después de un rato se termina el beso, pero ellos no se separan y se quedan abrazados.

-Oye…-

-Dime, Kuro-

-¿Hay algo qué yo…?-

-No- Lo interrumpe.

Fye siempre lo supo… que Kurogane era así… Por eso no podía pedirle nada.

Pero no era que el morocho estuviera evitando el tema, si no que no entendía bien que era exactamente lo que quería escuchar el rubio…

Fye recuesta su cabeza sobre el hombro del otro y se abraza bien a él…

-"Solo… no me dejes…"- Le dice en un susurro.

Kurogane se sorprende ligeramente al escucharlo y como respuesta solo lo abraza más protectoramente… "Como si no quisiera dejarlo ir".

/"No me importa lo demás… Solo no me dejes nunca…"/ Piensa el rubio.

/"No pienso dejarte… Nunca"/ Piensa en serio el morocho.

Y se quedan abrazados por un buen rato… La verdad era que ninguno quería separarse del otro.

A la hora del almuerzo se van a comer juntos al césped, "Fye había preparado el almuerzo para ambos".

-Kuropon, te ves lindo cuando comes- Comenta el rubio con una sonrisa.

Kurogane se sonroja ligeramente…

-Tú y tus comentarios…- Se queja el morocho.

-Solo soy sincero-

Ambos siguen comiendo sentados juntos en el pasto y en eso el Profesor de Química gira hacia un lado y ve a uno de sus colegas…

-Seishirou…- Lo nombra sin pensar.

El morocho también gira a verlo, el Profesor de Física almorzaba solo a cierta distancia de ellos. Un momento… "¿Solo?"

-Que extraño que ese tipo esté solo…- Comenta -Desde que entró que se la pasa con los hermanos Sumeragi, hasta eran conocidos como "el trío dinámico o el trío feliz"-

La mirada de Fye entristece notablemente…

-¿Dije algo?- Cuestiona sin entender.

-No…- Niega ligeramente con la cabeza.

-¿Entonces?-

-No es nada, Kurorin- Le dice con una sonrisa.

Parecía que de nuevo Fye no estaba diciéndole algo… Pero en eso…

-¡Seishirou…!- Lo llama el rubio de repente.

Kurogane mira sin entender, mientras el Profesor de Física gira a ver hacia quien acababa de hablarle.

-¡Únete a nosotros…!- Lo invita amablemente y con una sonrisa.

Seishirou se queda por unos segundos sorprendido y con la mirada en el rubio… A pesar de todo… "Fye aún era amable con él…"

Pero en la cabeza de Kurogane aparece un signo de pregunta junto a otro de exclamación "?!". ¿Qué hacía Fye invitando a ese loco a unirse a ellos? El Profesor de Educación Física ya había aceptado hace varios días comer con el rubio en el jardín a vista de cualquiera… Pero aceptar que alguien más comiera con ellos, eso era otra cosa…

Pero antes de que Kurogane pudiera decir algo, Seishirou niega con la cabeza hacia Fye…

-¡Gracias, pero estoy bien solo…!- Le contesta con otra sonrisa.

El Profesor de Química lo mira por unos segundos más y luego regresa la vista hacia su acompañante.

-¿Por qué eres tan amable con ese?- Interroga el morocho inquisidoramente.

-¿Eh…?- El rubio lo mira sin entender.

El tono de Kurogane había sonado un poco extraño…

-"…Porque es mi amigo y lo aprecio"- Contesta sinceramente.

-¿Lo aprecias…?- Celoso -¿¿Y en qué sentido lo aprecias??-

-¿Cómo que en qué sentido?- Extrañado -Acabo de decir que es mi amigo… ¿En qué otro sentido va a ser?-

-…………….-

¿Y en qué momento esos dos se habían hecho "amigos"? Kurogane deja de mirarlo y sigue comiendo sin decir nada.

-¿…Ya te enojaste?- Interroga el rubio triste.

Kurogane vuelve a mirarlo serio y solo niega con la cabeza.

-Solo come…- Es lo único que le dice.

Fye le hace caso y ambos siguen con su almuerzo, para al poco tiempo volver a ponerse a conversar.

Pero durante todo el día escolar el Profesor de Química estuvo esperando porque Kurogane le dijera algo… Incluso aunque no fuera nada con respecto al primer mes… Fye había esperado por lo menos algún tipo de declaración… o cualquier cosa… Pero las clases del día terminan y por más que estuvieran juntos todo el tiempo como siempre… **"Kurogane no dijo nada".**

Luego de recoger sus cosas, el Profesor de Educación Física y el de Química se van juntos hacia sus departamentos.

La verdad era que Fye se sentía triste, pero lo mejor era que Kurogane no lo supiera… Llegan al departamento del primero y el morocho atrapa al rubio en sus brazos para besarlo… Al separarse ambos se quedan mirándose el uno al otro… "Como si ambos quisieran decir algo en especial".

-…Oye…- Comienza a hablar el morocho.

-¿Si…?-

-**"¿Quieres… salir conmigo…?"**- Le dice por fin ligeramente sonrojado.

Fye se sorprende al escucharlo… En el mes que llevaban, era la primera vez que Kurogane lo invitaba a salir… El Profesor de Química siente como su corazón salta de alegría…

-¡Claro…!- Acepta feliz y hasta emocionado.

-Entonces, paso por ti en una hora…- Aún ligeramente sonrojado -¿Te parece?-

-Hai- Responde con brillo en los ojos.

Esta sería… "Su primera cita oficial". **La felicidad que reflejaban los hermosos espejos azules era "verdadera".**

-Por cierto…- El morocho gira la vista a un lado -Ya pasó un mes, ¿no?- Comenta sin mirarlo y dándole a entender que… **"No lo había olvidado".**

Con esto Fye vuelve a sorprenderse y sin poder evitarlo se lanza efusivamente a abrazarlo…

-**"Kuro, te quiero…"**-Confiesa por fin y sin contenerse.

Por primera vez… **"Fye lo había dicho".**

Pero el morocho solo lo rodea con sus brazos como respuesta…

/**"Yo también…"**/ Confiesa solo para sus adentros…

Sabía que tenía que decírselo… A Fye… lo que realmente sentía por él… Pero aún no podía hacerlo… Por alguna razón aún no podía… Así que solo lo abraza cariñosamente…

Luego de abrazarse por un momento más, se separan y vuelven a besarse como una segunda despedida, aunque se volverían a ver en poco tiempo.

-Nos vemos en una hora- Se despide el rubio con una dulce sonrisa.

-Nos vemos- Responde el morocho con una ligera sonrisa.

Kurogane se va rumbo a su departamento y Fye ingresa al suyo donde ve las maletas que había dejado listas en la mañana y se queda pensativo con la mirada en ellas….

-**"Hoy se lo diré…"**- Piensa en voz alta preocupado -Espero que lo entienda…- Se recuesta en la puerta -Pero será después de nuestra cita… De ninguna manera arruinaré ese momento… Incluso aunque luego me vea diferente…- Su mirada entristece al pensar que tal vez… eso podía pasar…

Pero este era su deseo… **"El deseo de Fye".**

Yuuko también estaba al tanto de esto…

-**"Que se cumpla tu deseo, Fye…"**- Comenta ella suavemente.

¿Cuál es ese deseo…? "¿Cuál es el deseo del rubio?" ¿Y qué es exactamente lo que quiere decirle a Kurogane?

"_Algunos deseos pueden ser egoístas… y dolorosos… Y es por los deseos que existen la dicha y las desgracias, pero es por esto mismo que las personas siguen deseando… Porque todos tenemos un deseo… ¿Cuál es el tuyo?"_

**¡¡CONTINUARÁ!!**

**Notita XD****:**

Sí, como leyeron "¡Continuará!". Muajajaja. Iba a explicar lo de Fye en este capi, pero se me extendió y tendrán que esperar más XD. Lo de Kakyo también lo explicaré en el próximo capi, así que por mientras sufran XDD. Ya saben primero contestación de reviews y luego la Nota de Autora con respecto al capi.

**Neon-san:**

Sí, sí puede ser. Muajajjaja XD. Aquí tienes la respuesta de lo que pasa con Sei y Suba, pero lo de Fye lo terminaré de explicar en el próximo capi, tendrás que esperar más junto a los demás. Me encanta hacerlos esperar XD.

**Pierina-chan:**

o.o Vaya si que te chocó lo que hice con Sei y Suba en el capi anterior (Inner: ¡Y a quién no! T-T). Cof, cof. Espero que en tu casa no se hayan dado cuenta de tus gritos y tu correteo por ahí n.nU XD. ¡El lemon será para el siguiente capi!

**Lucero:**

¡Yo también quiero un pastel de Fye! OwO En el próximo capi tendrás la respuesta de a dónde se va Fye y por qué lo está haciendo todo. Muajajajaja. Como viste no le hice mucho daño (por lo menos no físico) a los Sumeragi, aunque debo de confesar… "Que aún tengo algo más para Hokuto y Kakyo…" (Inner: Los hará sufrir más… .). Ok, soy mala, lo admito. n.nU Aquí tienes otra razón para amar más a Yuuko. ¡¡Espero que hayas disfrutado del capi que te estoy dedicando!! ;)

**Aura-san:**

¡¡Muchas gracias por el comentario!! A decir verdad creo que hasta ahorita es el review más largo que me han dejado (aunque la verdad es que con esta historia he conseguido reviews realmente largos o.o). No eres la primera en mencionar a Ashura, pero debo de confesarles que lo que él tiene que ver es poco… (No sabría como explicarles sin darles spoiler XD). Y no diré nada con respecto a la otra persona que mencionaste y tengo mis motivos para eso. Muajajjajaja. (Inner: Si supieran todo lo que tiene planeado Fati para terminar esta historia). Vaya, cuatro hipótesis y después por msn me diste como 7 más… o.o ¿Qué puedo decir? La uno y la dos descartadas, de la tres y la cuatro no diré nada… Muajajajja. La pregunta fue perfecta "¿Qué vencerá la voluntad de vivir o el destino de la muerte?" Y la respuesta la tienes en este capi: "Contra el destino de muerte, venció el deseo de seguir viviendo". Porque efectivamente… "El destino aún no está decidido" (Inner: ¿O qué creyeron que la frase era por las puras? XD). ¡¡Yo también te quiero!! ;)

**LucWapa:**

Gomen, por hacerte sufrir también a ti con lo de Suba u.u (Inner: ¡Todos sufrieron, hasta al escritora! XD). Bien, aquí tienes un poco más sobre Fye y Kuro, ¡quiero escuchar esa teoría! ;)

**Hironi:**

Gracias, por comentar, espero que sigas haciéndolo. (Yo también seguiré al pendiente de tu fic, colega). Pásame tu msn y te mandaré la canción, ¿ok?

**Alex Reyna:**

Sabes, eres la única que no me dijo que estuvo llorando con el capi pasado (Inner: Parece que no surgió efecto en ella XD). Bueno, el lemon para el próximo capi que aquí ya no pude ponerlo, gomen. .

**Kmilits:**

¡No me mires así! . (Inner: Lo tienes merecido por todo lo que le haces al lindo de Subaru ¬¬). ¿Ya dije que me gusta el drama verdad? XD Y sobre Fye… Pues, como que todos se dieron cuenta de que se iba del depa… n.nU (Inner: Eso se sacaba con la llamada no más o.o). La cuestión es "¿a dónde se va?". Muajajjaja.

**JuegoFrío:**

¿Soy muy mala? o.o (Inner: ¡Sí!). Bueno… "Es verdad". XD (Con orgullo XD) "Lo soy, lo soy". Muajajjaja. Ja, ja, ja. Todos llamaron a Kuro hentai, pero tú fuiste la única que lo llamó "enfermo" XD.

**Taiki-chan:**

Ya admití que soy mala, muy mala. XD Me gusta dejarlos colgados, me encanta que se desesperen por el siguiente capi (Inner: Hasta con eso es mala ¬¬) XD. ¿Lo dije en voz alta? XDD (Inner: Hasta lo escribiste XD).

**Schutze09:**

¡Una seguidora más que hace acto de presencia! OwO XD Gracias, por el comentario, espero que sigas dejándolos.

**Ktrin:**

No sé que tenía que ver lo de "Te clavo la sombrilla" o.o XD con esto… XDD. Ja, ja, ja. Cada vez que me acuerdo de esa canción, me mato de la risa XD!! Pero eso no viene al tema o.o ¡Recuerda dejar comentario!

**Salilakab:**

Dios, terminé dándote un trauma o.o n.nU Aunque quién no se traumaría . Cuando supe el final de Tokio Babilon me pasó lo mismo, y supongo que con el capi 7, les devolví el trauma pasado de Clamp o.oU Pero aquí Sei reacciona . Así que por lo menos cambia el final ne? Y varias queremos que se le haga el deseo a Kuro XDD Pero será para el siguiente capi… Eso creo.

**Princesa Sakura:**

Ja, ja, ja. No diré nada de Kuro en esta ocasión (Inner: O después se la desquita en el roll .). Bueno, ya iré arreglando lo de Sei y Suba, eso creo… XD

**x Souseiseki x:**

¡Se me olvidó que tenía que enviarte la canción! n.nU Saqué tu msn de tu perfil, ¿está bien si te lo envío ahí? Si prefieres que te lo envíe a otra cuenta, me la dejas, por favor. Claro que no iba a ser todo igual a Tokio Babilon, como dijiste, darle el mismo final no hubiese tenido sentido, además de que la frase no estaba por las puras. Muajajjaja. Por cierto… ¿Inner-Barata sin nombre? (Inner: o.o!! ¡¿A quién has llamado así pedazo de…?!) ¡¡Shh!! ¡¡Sin insultos!! Y gomen por la demora, pero ya aquí actualicé… Así que espero que no te hayas cortado las venas, como amenazaste o.o (Inner: Ves que no eres la única que amenaza XD). Ah, y espero que me envíes esa traducción. ;)

**Sakura Li:**

No, no. Definitivamente las cosas no terminaran como en Tokio Babilon. Es decir… "Soy mala, muy mala, ¡pero tampoco exageres!" ¿Qué me crees? XDD Pero… ¿A que si puedo llegar a ser muy cruel? XD Como tú misma dijiste, hasta al puro estilo Clampniano XDD. Lo de Fye, ya dije que lo explicaré en el siguiente capi.

**Rika-chan:**

Muy bien todos los momentos que dijiste con respecto al capi anterior, desde lindos, reflexivos, interesantes y todo, pero… "¿Matar a la autora?" o.o Es decir, ¡a mí! o.o!! (Inner: Sí, apuesto a que Rika no fue la única en pensarlo XD). El lemon Kuro x Fye será para el siguiente capi, aunque neta que aún no sé bien ni como lo escribiré /!! (Inner: Vamos, si te ganaste el título de "Miss Hentai"). Pero una cosa es ver hard yaoi OwO ¡¡y otra escribirlo!! XDD Tu teoría de Fye fue la más acertada, vaya si me conoces, hijita. ;) ¿Qué no tendrías primicia? ¡¡Tuviste la súper-primicia!! XD (Inner: Así que Fati espera un muy buen review XDD).

**Kagura-rom:**

Otra que me miró feo por lo que le hice a Subaru . (Inner: ¿Y qué esperabas? ¬¬). Espero, que ya no te caiga tan mal Sei o.oU (Inner: Ves, lo que ocasionas), trata de entenderlo .. Y probar a Fye también estaría bien, ne? OwO ¡Que bueno, que hayas regresado al fic y espero que ya no te vayas! XD Aunque no dejaste el fic, si no que habías dejado de comentar ..

**Sakuratsukamori:**

¡Gracias, por dejar comentario! n.n Seguí la línea de Tokyo Babilon por dos motivos, uno para seguir la historia original y la otra y la principal, ¡¡quería cambiar ese final!! Hasta ahora no le perdono a Clamp lo que le hice a Subaru en el manga, aunque sé que le terminé haciendo algo parecido… n.nU (Inner: Me late que no te entendió XD). Y a Kuro ya se le hace en el próximo capi XDD Ja, ja, ja.

**Nota de Autora:**

No sé por dónde empezar… Creo que iré por puntos, como la vez pasada.

**Primero**, ya no odien a Sei n.nU Ok, es mi culpa . Pero, como por ahí le había dicho a mi hijita Rika (Sakurita-87), **"¡¡el final de Tokio Babilon no me gustó!!"** Lloré mucho T-T Así que me dije que un día haría una historia de ellos, en donde pondría más o menos lo que pasa en TB, pero con mi teoría incluida n.nU Verán, yo pienso que Sei sí quería a Suba en TB, pero que de cierto modo él no se permite eso y es por eso que cumple la promesa . Así que con teoría incluida, quise hacer mi propia versión de cómo debería de haber acabado TB n.nU Ok, estoy loca. XDD

**Segundo**, **mi lindo Subaru aún no se recupera** T-T Pero es que todo ha sido muy duro para él, es decir, piénsenlo… Justo cuando decide a declararse, la persona que ama le dice todo eso y esta por matarlo, para que después llegue su querida hermana, cambié de lugar con él y la otra persona lo encierre para que solo pueda observar como la mata . ¡Esto es para tener un trauma de por vida! Pero no se preocupen ya haré que se recupere después.

**Tercero**, **Hokuto**, linda ella, **fue capaz de ofrecer su vida como pago para salvar a su hermanito** TOT Y ni hablar de Kakyo… ¡¡Se ve cuanto ama a Hokuto!! TOT **Kakyo también aceptó dar el pago total de salvar a Hokuto…** T.T ¿Qué pasará con ellos? ¡Quiero teorías! XD

**Cuarto**, **Fye**… ¡Se involucró a pesar de todo! Fue capaz de vencer sus temores y el dolor de sus recuerdos, y **volvió a usar magia para poder ayudar a los Sumeragi e incluso a Sei**, tan lindo, **la manera en la creyó en Seishi** TOT Y ahora debe de enfrentarse a sí mismo para poder estar definitivamente al lado de Kuro… ¿Qué es lo que tiene que decirle? Creo que ya sospechan… Aunque no con exactitud. Muajajjajja. ¡Teorías por favor! XDD Ah, y por cierto, **él ya se lo dijo (Te Quiero) a Kuro.** n.n

**Quinto**, **Kurogane**, así como en el manga, aquí también… **"Ajeno a todo"** XD. Los demás por poco y se matan, y Kuro ni en cuenta o.o XD Además sigue siendo un celoso XDD (Por cierto, me encanta poner a Sei a Fye como amiguitos OwO). Pero a la vez es lindo (Ya ves, que te quiero, Kurorin), es decir con Fye n/n XD. Y ya en el próximo capi se le hace el deseo a Kurito XD

**Sexto**, ok, sé que dije que si el lemon no era para el siete sería para este capi, pero de verdad que **sin querer la historia se me extendió un poquito**, así que habrá capi nueve, y si soy sincera como van las cosas, es posible que también haya capi diez, pero aún no es seguro. No sé aún bien, puede que lo termine en el siguiente capi, pero puede que no, y que sea en el diez, quien sabe XD. Pero hablaba del lemon ne? ;) Eso será para el siguiente capi de todas maneras, o por lo menos eso creo n.nU

**Séptimo**, ¡casi se me olvida! **Yuuko, una razón más para amar a esta mujer ;) ¿¿Y a qué no se esperaban la entrada de Clow?? Es posible que ni se esperaran la intervención de Kakyo, ni la de Fye, pero más que nada de Kakyo. **Je, je, je. **Me gusta salirles con cosas nuevas que no se esperan** XDD.

Bien creo que nada más, y como ya dije lo de Fye y lo de Kakyo, además del sueño de Hokuto y mucho más, ¡¡en el próximo capi de este fic!! Ah, y si también quieren trailer del capi nueve (ya que hubo trailer del capi ocho XD), pídanlo en un comentario y se los daré (En el caso de los de FFNET, dejaré el link en mi perfil, si lo piden claro) XD. ¡¡Y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS!! ;) ¡¡SIGAN DEJANDO COMENTARIOS!!

¡¡Nos vemos!!


	9. La cita d Kuro y Fye Dia Especial

Buscando la Felicidad Verdadera

**Buscando la Felicidad Verdadera**

**By**

**Fátima Winner**

**Categoría:** Yaoi, Yaoi!! XDD Y Shoujo también.

**Pareja:** Kuro x Fye, Seishirou x Subaru, Kakyo + Hokuto, ¿otra? XD

**Disclaimer:** Bueno… "Desgraciadamente los personajes de Tsubasa Chronicle no me pertenecen a mí, ni los de Tokyo Babilon, sino a las grandiosas "Clamp"... (¡Pero Fye es MÍO!) Yo sólo los tomo prestado para escribir este fanfic sin fines de lucro, sino más bien para hacer lo que me gusta y compartirlo con Uds..." .

**Dedicatoria:** "**A todas esas lindas personas que conocí a partir del 2007 cuando decidí volver a intentarlo… Todos los que me aceptaron sin preguntar por mi pasado… ¡Los quiero!"**

**Warning:** Ya dije que solo yaoi ;)

**-Diálogos- ****Títulos**** /Pensamientos/ **_**(Comentarios míos)**_

**(Aclaraciones, Explicaciones y Trad****ucciones…) **

**--Sueños, Visiones****, Flash Back-- **

**Capítulo 9: ****La Cita de Kurogane y Fye… "Día Especial"**

_**Dedicatoria Especial:**__ Este capi se lo quiero dedicar con mucho cariño a mi amiguita, lectora y colega escritora __**"Pierina-chan"**__, además de que forma parte de mi Club de Fans XD ¡Va en especial por su cumpleaños que acaba de pasar hace unos días! __**"¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, PIERINA-CHAN!!"**__ ;)_

_Pieri, espero que la hayas pasado muy bien en tu cumple y que te guste este regalito que te doy n.n___

_**Nota Preliminar:**__**La canción del capi y del fic en general es "Koufukuron" (La Teoría de la Felicidad) de Shena Ringo**__, de preferencia __**bajársela antes de leer**__ y __**pasarse por mi perfil**__**de Fanfiction, Amor Yaoi, FictionPress y Slasheaven **__(dando click en mi nick de Fátima Winner) donde he dejado el link para leer la letra, __**ver el video clip de Koufukuron y bajarse el mp3 de la canción en sus dos versiones XD. **_

_Ahora empecemos…_

Hokuto se despierta de su sueño y ve que está echada junto a su querido hermano que aún dormía… Lo cual realmente no la extrañaba, con todo lo que había pasado ese día era entendible que ahora Subaru durmiera mucho, tal vez todo el día.

La chica se queda echada un rato más al lado de su hermano mientras piensa en cierta persona…

-"Kakyo…"- Susurra.

Y en ese momento recuerda el sueño que tuvo con él…

**-- Sueño --**

Hokuto ve que está en un sueño y al instante busca con la mirada a "alguien"… A cierta distancia de ella, está el joven vidente de sueños… "La persona por la que ahora Hokuto estaba viva".

La Sumeragi va hacia él y Kakyo la mira al verla acercarse…

-"Hokuto…"- La nombre.

-"Kakyo…"- Contesta ella.

Hay un pequeño momento de silencio mientras ellos solo se contemplan el uno al otro. Hasta que la chica se termina de acercar a Kakyo y se abraza a él…

-"Gracias…"- Susurra abrazándolo.

El vidente de sueños contesta rodeándola suavemente con los brazos…

-**"No podía dejar que muriera una de mis persona más importantes…"**-

Luego de escucharlo Hokuto se abraza más a él…

-…Kakyo…- Afligida -No quiero que des el pago…- Se aferra a él -No quiero que te vayas por mi culpa…-

-No sería tu culpa…- Aclara -Era mi deseo…-

-Demo… (Pero) Tiene que haber alguna otra manera… Porque…-

Kakyo la interrumpe…

-Porque el futuro aún está decidido ne?- Suavemente -Hoy comprobé que tenías razón…-

-¿En qué…?-

-En eso…-

Kakyo le cuenta lo ocurrido hace poco con el Ángel de la muerte, lo de Yuuko y lo que habían logrado ellos juntos ese día…

**-- Flash Back --**

"_**¿Qué vencerá la Voluntad de Vivir o el Destino de la Muerte?" **__(By Korayma)._

Kakyo continúa echado en la cama con los ojos cerrados, pero hay alguien más con él en ese cuarto… No era humano, pero tenía la apariencia de un hermoso joven de cabello largo y muy claro, estaba vestido de ropas blancas y tenía dos grandes alas del mismo color…

Era un ángel… **"Era el Ángel de la Muerte".** Kakyo… "ya lo sabía".

-¿Viene por el pago?- Le pregunta el vidente de sueños sin abrir los ojos.

-"…No"- Niega al contestarle.

Al escucharlo Kakyo abre los ojos y lo mira sin entender…

-Demo… (Pero) Todo tiene un precio… y mi deseo se cumplió… ¿No tengo que pagar por eso…?-

-En este caso no…- Explica con calma -Es verdad que todo tiene un precio y también que se cumplió su deseo, demo… **"No hubo trato"**-

**Las palabras del Ángel de la Muerte dicen una gran verdad…**

**Recién entonces el Vidente de Sueños lo entiende…**

-Eso quiere decir que "ella" no…-

-"Ella" no intervino en nada, ni ella ni nadie más que ustedes mismos… No tuvieron ayuda de nadie… **Fueron ustedes solos los que se opusieron a su destino… "y lo lograron"**-

-¿De verdad solamente nosotros… solos…?- Un poco incrédulo.

-Así es… "Y no hubo trato".** Si no hay trato tampoco hay pago…** Incluso aunque haya sido su deseo el que se cumplió… No tendrá que pagarlo…-

Kakyo se queda sorprendido al escuchar esto, en especial porque… Sin importar cual de los cuatro deseos se hubiese cumplido, esa persona hubiese tenido que dar el pago equivalente… Porque el Ángel de la muerte estuvo con ellos esa mañana… esperando para llevarse ese "pago".

Pero por primera vez…

-**"Su sueño… no se cumplió"**-Afirma el ángel con la mirada en el de cabello blanco.

Era increíble, pero era verdad… Por primera vez el sueño de Kakyo no se había cumplido… Entonces… "Esa persona estaba en lo correcto…" En ese momento ciertas palabras de Hokuto vienen a la mente del vidente de sueños…

"**El futuro aún no está decidido".**

-Hoy tenía que llevarme a uno de ustedes cuatro dependiendo de cual de los deseos se cumpliera, demo (pero) y como casi nunca pasa… **"En esta ocasión no tendré que llevarme a nadie"**-

-…Yukata… (Gracias a Dios)- Es lo único que puede decir en ese momento el de cabello blanco.

"_**Contra el Destino de la Muerte venció la Voluntad de Vivir".**_

-Así que me voy…- Antes de irse -Sabe… "Ella" realmente cree en todos ustedes… "Hoy lo demostró"- Y sin más se va.

Kakyo lo ve irse y se queda pensativo en la cama… Nunca hubiese imaginado tener tanta suerte… Aunque bien dicen que la suerte no existe.

-"..Gracias…"- Dice casi en un susurro.

**-- End Flash Back --**

Luego de escucharlo Hokuto se siente aliviada… "No tendría que perder a una de sus personas más importantes…"

-Yukata…- Dice la chica aún abrazándose al vidente de sueños -**"Yuuko también… es una persona muy amable…"**-

-Es verdad…- Secunda.

-**"…Entonces quiero que te quedes conmigo…"**- Le pide casi en un susurro.

-**"Es lo que más deseo"**- Le contesta en otro susurro.

Y se quedan abrazados mientras dura el sueño… "Ahora Kakyo y Hokuto tienen un nuevo deseo…" Pero… **"todos los deseos tienen un precio".**

**-- Fin del Sueño --**

Hokuto se queda pensando por mucho tiempo, lo suficiente para poder tomar una "decisión".

-**"Ahora es mi turno"**- Afirma para ella misma _(Muajajajaja)._

Por otro lado Fye está en la sala de su departamento y lleva las maletas a su cuarto.

-Dios, casi todo está guardado… Ahora tendré que desempacar y luego volver a hacer las maletas…- Comenta para el mismo y de solo pensarlo ya comienza a sentirse cansado XD.

Suspira y abre las maletas para sacar el contenido de ellas y dejarlo sobre la cama.

-¡Y solo tengo una hora para todo!- Piensa en voz alta -Bien, Fye, eres efusivo, entonces serás rápido con esto- Se dice firme y asiente con la cabeza -Hai, hai-

Al instante comienza a sacar toda la ropa de las maletas mientras las ve una por una a gran velocidad y decide cual ponerse. Rato después se cambia imitando a la mujer maravilla _(XD)_ para luego volver a hacer las dichosas maletas.

-Uy, espero que no se arruguen…- Mira por un momento la ropa que ponía como sea dentro de las maletas. _(XD)._

Por su parte Kurogane y al contrario del otro se cambia con calma y ordena un poco su departamento antes de irse.

-En ese momento…- Recuerda hace un rato que había estado con Fye -Parecía como si hubiese querido decirme algo…- Piensa en voz alta.

Y la hora pasa… El Profesor de Educación Física cierra con llave y sale de su departamento para ir al del rubio.

Llega, toca y al segundo un Fye muy entusiasmado le abre.

-¡Kurorin domo…! (¡Hola Kurorin!)- Sonríe muy feliz al verlo y al instante se sonroja…

Las miradas de ambos se cruzan y contemplan al otro.

Kurogane vestía de manera formal, con un pantalón negro, una camina blanca manga larga con el cuello en uve un poco abierto, una corbata rojo oscuro puesta sin ajustar y zapatos del mismo color que el pantalón (Referencia: Como sale en las ovas de Tokyo Revelations OwO).

Mientras que Fye vestía de manera más casual, con un pantalón negro también, una polera blanca manga larga con cuello abierto en uve, y zapatos negros como el pantalón.

El morocho se veía tan, pero tan guapo que el Profesor de Química no había podido evitar sonrojarse, mientras que para Kurogane el rubio estaba muy lindo, aunque la verdad su Fye siempre estaba así.

-Domo…- Contesta el morocho.

Ambos se veían muy bien y eso los dos lo habían notado al instante.

La cuestión para uno era decirlo…

-Eh… Te ves muy bien…- Le dice el Profesor de Educación Física haciendo que el otro se sonroje más.

-Gracias…- Aunque muy sonrojado le sonríe -Tú también te ves muy bien…-

-Bueno… Vamos-

-Hai- Asiente con la cabeza el rubio.

Y sin más se dirigen juntos a la calle mientras Fye se pregunta para sus adentros a dónde es que irían… Tenía mucha curiosidad, quería saber de verdad, pero mejor esperaba a que el propio morocho lo dijera.

Salen de la zona de departamentos y caminan juntos hacia uno de los paraderos, pero en el camino pasan por una Fuente de Soda y el Profesor de Química se queda con la mirada en ella, lo cual no pasa desapercibido por el otro, por lo que se detiene junto con Fye y lo mira.

-¿Quieres comprar algo antes de irnos…?- Le pregunta el morocho.

-Uh, hai- Asiente suavemente con una sonrisa -Entremos un momento, Kurorin-

-De acuerdo- Acepta tranquilo.

Entran juntos al lugar y el sonriente del Profesor de Química pide una ensalada de frutas, la chica que atiende contesta con otra sonrisa y prepara el pedido mientras Kurogane mira un tanto celoso.

/¿Tiene que sonreír con todos? Mataku…/ Dice en su mente el morocho mientras se cruza de brazos.

/Ahora que recuerdo a Kuro no le gusta esperar… Uhm…/ Piensa el rubio al ver la actitud del otro. _(Frío, frío mi inocente Fye XD)._

Claro que la actitud de Kurogane no era por eso, pero el Profesor de Química ni en cuenta, así que solo le dirige una linda sonrisa al más alto, lo cual realmente podía llegar a suavizarlo.

-Aquí tiene- Y la señorita le entrega el pedido a Fye.

-Muchas gracias- Agradece el rubio al recibirlo.

En ese momento la chica ve como Kurogane se dispone a sacar dinero, pero el Profesor de Química se le adelanta y paga, al parecer no se había dado cuenta de lo que hacía el otro.

-Gracias…- Vuelve a decir el rubio luego de pagar.

-A ustedes- Contesta ella con una sonrisa.

Luego ambos caminan juntos a la salida, pero en el camino Kurogane sorprende a Fye tomándolo por la muñeca para detenerlo, por lo que el rubio gira a verlo.

-¿Kuro…?- Mirándolo con un signo de pregunta en la cabeza.

-"Yo… te invité… ne?"- Comenta mientras coloca dinero en la mano del rubio.

"**Kurogane estaba devolviéndole lo de la compra". **

Fye lo mira por un par de segundos y al instante sonríe dulcemente y ligeramente sonrojado por el gesto de su compañero.

-Gracias…- Le dice suavemente y lo guarda.

Un par de chicas que estaban en el establecimiento sonríen ante la escena.

-Vamos- Le dice el morocho mientras lo suelta suavemente.

El Profesor de Química asiente con la cabeza y continúan caminando, pero de la nada Fye se detiene justo antes de pasar por la puerta, por lo que Kurogane se detiene a su lado y lo mira.

-Llévalo tú- Le pide con una linda sonrisa y dándole la bolsa.

"**Fye estaba engriéndose solo"** _(XD)._

El morocho acepta sin refutar ni reclamar en lo más mínimo mientras una de las chicas que los observaban suelta una pequeña risita por lo que Kurogane se sonroja ligeramente y al instante sale con el rubio del lugar.

Una vez afuera retoman el camino hacia el paradero.

Fye estaba muy feliz y hasta nervioso, era su primera cita con el Profesor de Educación Física… La persona a la que siempre amó.

El rubio continuaba preguntándose… "¿A dónde irían?" Pero su compañero aún no decía nada al respecto. Aunque…

**/"Contigo… cualquier lugar… estará bien..."/** Piensa el Profesor de Química con una sonrisa.

Llegan al paradero y esperan. Un par de minutos después Kurogane para un autobús, ambos suben y se van a sentar en sitios de dos, Fye a la ventana y el morocho a su lado.

Una vez ya sentados, se miran y el blanquiñoso sonríe ligeramente, recién en ese momento se anima a preguntárselo…

-Etto… ¿A dónde vamos, Kuro…?- Interroga por fin.

-"…No lo sé…"- Contesta simplemente.

"¿No lo sé?"

-¿Eh…?- El rubio lo mira sin entender.

Kurogane guarda unos segundos de silencio mientras Fye sigue mirándolo y luego contesta.

-"**A donde nos lleve… ¿no?**"- Explica suavemente.

"A donde nos lleve…" _(No hacerlo en casa XD)._

El Profesor de Química sonríe tiernamente al entender…

-Claro…- Secunda suavemente también.

**/"Mientras estemos los dos… estará bien…"/** Piensa el morocho mientras sonríe ligeramente.

**/"No importa donde esté… o a donde vaya… Si tú estás conmigo"/** Piensa el rubio con cierto brillo en los ojos y una dulce sonrisa.

Luego se ponen a conversar un poco mientras el autobús anda, un rato después, Kurogane decide que es hora de bajar y Fye solo lo sigue, confiaba lo suficiente en él como para poner su vida y su suerte en las manos de su amado.

Una vez abajo el rubio mira a su alrededor y ve el lugar en el que estaban…

-Larcomar…- Comenta. (_XD Sí, los peruanos saben de qué lugar hablo_).

-Recordé que uno de los lugares por los que pasaba el autobús era este… Así que pensé que estaría bien aquí…- Explica muy tranquilo.

-Sou ka… (Ya veo)- Entiende y le sonríe.

Larcomar es un conocido lugar de la capital en donde ellos vivían, un gran centro comercial (por decirlo así) ubicado sobre una especie de barranco (no sé de qué otra manera llamarlo -.-U) al lado de una hermosa playa, la cual se podía observar de la mayoría de establecimientos del lugar.

Ambos pasan por la parte del césped y las fuentes de agua en donde habían varias bancas para sentarse, pero no se detienen ahí si no que van de frente a la baranda en donde estaban los miradoras para la playa.

-¡Yo quiero…!- Exclama un efusivo rubio mientras toma una de las máquinas con binoculares.

Inmediatamente Kurogane introduce una moneda cumpliendo así el deseo del blanquiñoso.

-¡Gracias!- Y sin más el rubio se pone a ver con los binoculares la playa y las personas que hacían parapentes en el lugar.

Otra de las distracciones del lugar y un deporte que gustaba a muchos, "parapentes".

Aunque el Profesor de Química no era el único animado en la cita… Kurogane saca su celular y le toma un par de fotos a Fye sin decirle nada.

Al terminar con los binoculares, el Profesor de Química vuelve la vista a su acompañante y lo ve con el celular en la mano.

-¿Foto?- Pregunta el rubio con una sonrisa.

-Uh…- Asiente ligeramente con la cabeza.

-Ne ne pensaba que no te gustaban las fotos…- Comenta.

-Que me las tomen… Pero pensaba que estaba bien si te las tomo a ti…- Explica tranquilo.

Fye sigue mirándolo y vuelve a sonreír.

-Uh… Pero luego nos las tomaremos juntos… ¿si?-

Kurogane lo mira sin decir nada…

-Además… **Sin importar que pueda pasar después… Incluso si este sueño termina… Quiero recordarlo…**- Habla suavemente mientras el aire mese sus hermosos cabellos rubios -**En especial este día… Quiero atesorar esto como mi más preciado recuerdo…**-

El Profesor de Educación Física se queda con la mirada en el otro, estaba seguro que aunque solo fue por un segundo los ojos de Fye se pusieron tristes… "¿Por qué?" ¿Acaso iba a pasar algo después de la cita…?

En ese momento vuelve a recordar que más antes el Profesor de Química parecía que le quería decir algo… ¿Entonces si había algo que Fye quería decirle…? Pero antes de que pudiera opinar al respecto, el rubio se le adelanta.

-¡Vamos a sentarnos!- Exclama al volver a su actitud efusiva de siempre y con una sonrisa.

Sin más se dirige a una de las bancas seguido de su compañero. Se sientan, Fye toma la bolsa, la abre y comienza a comer mientras Kurogane solo lo observa…

**/No importa que pase después de que lo sepas… Quiero recordar esto…/** Piensa el rubio en serio.

/Actuó extraño… Como si no quisiera hablar "aún" de… lo que sea/ Piensa el morocho.

Sí, el Profesor de Educación Física estaba en lo cierto, el blanquiñoso no quería hablar aún de eso y para su suerte Kurogane trata de no darle mucha importancia en ese momento.

/En fin…/ Piensa y se recuesta en el respaldo de la banca.

/Yukata…/ Suspira ligeramente.

Al sentirse aliviado Fye come más tranquilo y al llegar a la mitad se detiene para dárselo al más alto.

-Toma Kuropuu…-

-Era para ti… No hay problema si te lo acabas solo- Comenta.

-Ne ne si me lo comiera yo solo sería egoísta… y no quiero serlo- Explica tranquilo -Así que aquí tienes la mitad- Y se lo deja en las manos.

-Bueno…- Acepta.

Kurogane se termina la ensalada de frutas, aunque a Fye le hubiese gustado darle de comer en la boca, pero como estaban en un lugar público y concurrido, sabía que no podía hacerlo.

Descansan un momento en la banca mientras ven a los demás pasar y tomarse fotos, entre otras cosas, y el aire comienza a jugar con los cabellos de la parejita, en especial con los del lindo rubio.

Las miradas de estos dos chicos enamorados se cruzan y se contemplan por un buen rato, Fye ahora puede sonreír de verdad y esto hace que Kurogane se sienta feliz así que el morocho también sonríe y lo hace de una manera muy sincera y cálida… Esto sorprende ligeramente al rubio, era la primera vez que veía a esa persona sonreír así… y esto solo hacía que el Profesor de Química se sintiera aún más feliz…

**/Kuro… sonríe así… para mí…/** Piensa ligeramente sonrojado y con cierto brillo en los ojos.

**/Me alegra que ahora puedas sonreír de verdad…/** Piensa tranquilo.

Mientras el viento sigue jugando con sus cabellos…

-Kuro…-

-¿Si?-

-…Foto, ¿si?- Le pide con una muy linda sonrisa.

-Eh…- La piensa -Mejor cuando bajemos a la playa…-

-¿Eh? ¿Vamos a ir a la playa?- Pregunta curioso.

-Uh, ¿no quieres?-

-¡Sí, claro…!- Afirma enérgicamente.

Fye se ve de lo más feliz y el otro vuelve a sonreír por esto.

-¡Ne ne entonces paseemos!- Exclama alegre el rubio.

-Hai- Asiente ligeramente con la cabeza.

Ambos dejan la banca en la que se encontraban sentados y comienzan a caminar por los establecimientos del lugar y en eso…

-"¡Helado!"- Exclama el rubio mientras señala una fuente de soda con una mano y toma del brazo a su compañero.

-Realmente te gustan los dulces, ne?- Comenta con una sonrisa y asiente ligeramente con la cabeza.

Fye sonríe contento y se dirigen juntos al lugar. Se sientan en una mesa de dos y hacen el pedido mientras una linda azafata toma nota.

-¡Quiero helado de chocolate… fresa y… menta!- De lo más entusiasmado -¡Ah, y mucho fouge… doble wafer… y cereza claro! Etto… Y también podría ponerle crema chantilly ne?-

Kurogane se extraña ligeramente, la verdad todo eso le sonaba muy "dulce".

El Profesor de Química mira a su compañero y se da cuenta…

-Ah, gomen… (lo siento)- Ligeramente sonrojado -Si vamos a comer los dos… no debería de escoger yo solo los sabores ne? Go… (Lo…)-

-Que no te disculpes- Lo interrumpe mientras lo mira -Y está bien, comeré lo que tú quieras…-

Fye se queda por unos segundos con la mirada en el otro…

-¿Entonces…?- Pregunta la chica en espera de la respuesta.

-Lo que dijo él, por favor- Contesta el morocho.

-En seguida- Y sin más se va.

El rubio voltea a ver al otro y le sonríe.

Un par de minutos después la azafata llega con el pedido y lo deja donde ellos.

-Gracias…- Agradecen ambos.

La chica sonríe y se va a seguir con su trabajo. Fye mira el helado con los ojitos brillosos y no pierde tiempo para comenzar a devorarlo XD, mientras Kurogane se queda viéndolo al principio.

-¿Uhm?- El rubio lo mira con la cuchara dentro de la boca.

El Profesor de Educación Física solo sigue con la mirada sobre él.

-Etto…- Ligeramente sonrojado -Sé que a Kuro no le gustan los dulces… ¿Es por eso que no quieres…?-

-¿Cuándo dije que no quería?- Lo vuelve a interrumpir mientras toma la otra cuchara- Solo quería ver como lo disfrutabas…- Comenta sinceramente.

Kurogane comienza a comer con él y Fye se sonroja más con esto.

/Estamos comiéndolo juntos… y de la misma copa…/ Se dice para él mismo y con brillo en los ojos.

/Esto está muy dulce… Pero supongo que no me hará daño…/ Piensa mientras come de poco a poco muy a diferencia de Fye (XD).

Al terminar de comer, el más alto llama a la chica que los atendió y paga para luego pararse con Fye y salir de la fuente de soda.

Siguen con el paseo y deciden entrar a una tienda de música.

Kurogane mira la sección de rock mientras que Fye va a la sección de baladas y cada uno encuentra un CD en especial…

El Profesor de Química ve la portada del grupo de Camila y toma el disco en sus manos, busca una canción y la encuentra…

-"Coleccionista de canciones…"- Dice para él mismo con una tierna sonrisa al recordar la vez en la que había cantado eso con Kurogane.

El morocho vuelve donde él y Fye lo mira con una sonrisa.

-¿Quieres llevarlo?- Le pregunta al llegar y verlo leer la portada trasera de ese CD.

-Uh, hai- Asiente con la cabeza el rubio -Aquí está la canción de ese día… en la que Kuro aceptó cantar conmigo…- Comenta ligeramente sonrojado.

-Ah… Lo recuerdo-

-¿Y tú, encontraste algo?- Le pregunta con la mirada en lo que traía en la mano.

-Sí, es de **Shena Ringo…**- Le muestra el CD.

-Shena Ringo…- Lo recibe, lee las canciones que trae y se centra en una -"**Koufukuron…**"-

-La conoces ne? Es una de sus mejores canciones- Comenta el morocho.

-Hai…- Suavemente -"**La teoría de la felicidad…**"-

-Uh, esa-

-Tengo la versión pop en mi mp3- Comenta el rubio con una sonrisa.

-Ah, vaya-

Fye sonríe y saca su mp3 mientras viene el chico de la tienda.

-¿Buscan algo en especial?- Les pregunta el recién llegado.

-No, ya encontramos lo que vamos a llevar- Contesta el más alto.

Les dan los CDs, el chico los pone en una bolsita, Kurogane paga y los recoge mientras Fye encuentra la canción que buscaba en el mp3.

-Gracias por la compra-

Y sin más caminan a la salida mientras Fye le pasa un audífono a su compañero, para que pudieran escucharlo juntos _(Bien, a escuchar "Koufukuron", dejaré la traducción de la canción)._

"_Cuando comencé a buscar la felicidad verdadera  
Empecé a pensar que lo que buscaba  
en verdad era amar y ser amada".  
_

/Amar… y ser amado.../ Piensa el rubio mientras camina al lado de Kurogane.

Ahora que el morocho lo pensaba, esa canción podía ir mucho con ellos dos, en especial con Fye, porque sabía que eso era lo que el Profesor de Química siempre estuvo buscando…

Sin pensarlo el rubio se acerca más a su compañero y se recuesta un poco en él, lo cual sorprende ligeramente a Kurogane, no por la acción sino por el lugar… Pero que más daba eso, así que el más alto solo contesta con una ligera sonrisa, dándole a entender que todo estaba bien, por lo que una linda sonrisa aparece en los labios de Fye.

"_Y entonces comencé a apreciar todas las  
fortalezas y debilidades que  
tiendes a mantener ocultas"._

Pero en eso algo llama por completo la atención del Profesor de Química.

-"¡Foto!"- Exclama muy efusivamente el rubio.

-¿Eh?- Lo mira -Pensé que habíamos quedado en que sería en la playa…-

-Hai, demo… (Sí, pero)- Dice en serio y ligeramente sonrojado mientras señala el lugar -Yo quiero tomarme foto con Kuro ahí…-

Kurogane gira a ver hacia donde el otro señalaba y ve que es el puesto de fotos instantáneas con decorados y en stickers…

-¿…Si?- Le pide el rubio.

"_Ríes y lloras, me muestras tu verdadero yo  
Y yo sólo uso toda mi energía en ti".  
_

El Profesor de Educación Física lo mira sin decir nada por un par de segundos…

-Realmente te gustan esa clase de cosas…- Comenta y ríe suavemente -Ja, ja, ja… **Fye kawaii desu** (Eres lindo)- Comenta de repente y sin que el otro se lo esperara.

Fye se sonroja y se sorprende ligeramente… Kurogane reía muy pocas veces… y menos hacía esa clase de comentarios…

-Kuro…- Susurra sonrojado y hasta con cierto brillo en los ojos.

Y casi al instante el más alto contesta asintiendo suavemente con la cabeza y con una ligera sonrisa.

-Hai, vamos-

"_Por eso no deseo nada más del  
paso del tiempo o el color del cielo"._

Fye sonríe de lo más feliz… No podía pedir más… **Realmente se sentía feliz…** **"muy feliz…" **

Se dirigen juntos al puesto y entran a la cabina para tomarse las fotos. En ese momento el morocho cae en cuenta de que ya habían pasado un par de horas desde que no besaba a su Fye _(Oh, cuanto tiempo XD)_, así que una vez ahí sorprende al blanquiñoso besándolo y haciéndolo sonrojar ligeramente por esto.

Luego de disfrutar de ese beso recién Kurogane introduce dinero en la máquina y deja al rubio escoger el decorado de los stickers. El Profesor de Química primero escoge un paisaje, después flores, luego de adornos diferentes y por último de corazones.

En la primera solo estaban uno al lado del otro, después Fye comenzó a abrazarse al morocho y en las últimas Kurogane era quien abrazaba al rubio, además en un par estaban besándose tiernamente, pero en todas los dos salían muy juntos y con una sonrisa cada uno, realmente estaban felices y disfrutaban del momento por completo.

"_Pero nunca vi una verdadera felicidad  
Y nunca entendí que estaba  
justo en ella todo el tiempo".  
_

/Si me hubiesen dicho el futuro antes… No lo hubiese creído…/ Piensa el rubio.

En solo un par de minutos las fotos-stickers ya estaban listas. Kurogane y Fye las recogen y salen del lugar mirándolas juntos.

-¿No crees que son muchas?- Cuestiona el morocho al ver cuantas eran.

-No- Contesta el rubio muy sonriente.

-¿Y qué haremos con ellas…?-

-¿Cómo que qué?- Mira al otro -Los stickers se pueden pegar en cualquier lado…-

El Profesor de Educación Física se pone a pensar en que podía poner las fotos, aunque suponía que con tenerlas estaría bien. Por su parte Fye coloca uno en su mp3.

-Listo- Sonríe al terminar de hacerlo -¡Mite…! (¡Mira!)- Se lo muestra a su compañero.

-Sou ka…- Entiende mejor el otro.

-La mitad para ti y la otra para mí…-

"_Entonces brilló en mí un día en que  
estos dedos entumecidos necesitaban  
tus manos tan familiares para mí"._

El rubio hace la repartición como acababa de decirlo dándole la mitad a Kurogane y quedándose con el resto, y en ese simple gesto las manos de esos dos chicos se juntaron suavemente haciendo que uno de ellos se sonrojara ligeramente.

**/¿Un día… podremos tomarnos de la mano…?/** Se pregunta para sus adentros el rubio mientras suelta suavemente a Kurogane.

Siguen un poco más con el paseo y luego se quedan apoyados en uno de los balcones del lugar mientras el fresco aire juega de nuevo con sus cabellos y ellos observan tranquilos la hermosa playa que tenían debajo.

-Desde aquí los autos se ven como miniaturas de juguetes…- Comenta el rubio curioso -¿A cuantos metros estaremos de la playa…?-

-Quien sabe…- Comenta -Creo que ya es hora de bajar, ¿no lo crees?-

-Uh… Demo… (Pero)-

-¿Demo?- Lo mira.

-¿En serio se puede bajar…?- Pensativo -Es que si miras bien no hay nadie abajo, "la playa está vacía…" Tal vez sea que no se puede bajar…-

-Pues, vamos a ver-

-Uh, hai- Asiente con la cabeza.

"_Así que sí esto es por tu melodía  
O tu filosofía, o tus palabras o todo lo demás,  
no me importaría esforzarme  
sólo para protegerlos".  
_

Van hacia donde está la entrada a la gran escalera que da acceso a la carretera y a la playa de abajo y ahí se chocan con una pareja de señores, que parecían querer lo mismo que ellos. Pero para mala suerte de los cuatro (o tal vez no…) la entrada estaba cerrada y clausurada con un letrero de "Cerrado por reparaciones. Acceso prohibido por seguridad".

-¿Cerrado…?- Cuestiona la señora.

-Que mal…- Comenta el señor.

-Uh, nosotros también queríamos bajar…- Comenta el rubio.

-Me pregunto si lo que dice el cártel es cierto o solo es para que la gente ya no baje...- Piensa en voz alta el morocho.

-¿Para que la gente ya no baje…?- Interroga el rubio sin entender.

-Sí, en especial para que los jóvenes como ustedes no lo "mal usen"…- Comenta la señora disimuladamente.

Luego de eso los esposos se van sin decir nada más, pero dejando un signo de pregunta en la cabeza de uno de los dos chicos.

"_Ríes y lloras, me muestras tu verdadero yo  
Y yo sólo uso toda mi energía en ti".  
_

-¿¿Mal usen…??- Pregunta el rubio sin entender.

Muy al contrario de Kurogane que fácilmente había captado la indirecta… por lo que en su rostro se forma un gesto de disgusto, de lo que su compañero se da cuenta y se extraña.

-¿Kuro…?-

-Yo sí entendí…- Murmura -Vieja… ¬¬-

-¿Eh?-

-Nada… Nada importante-

-Ah…-

-Bueno… ¿Bajamos?-

-¿Ehh?- Sin entender -Pero si la entrada está cerrada…-

-No creo que sea la única entrada… Veamos-

El Profesor de Educación Física comienza a caminar siguiendo el muro que estaba al lado de la entrada, estaba seguro que de alguna otra manera se podía tener acceso a esa dichosa escalera. Por su parte el otro solo lo sigue en silencio, ¿de qué manera pensaba bajar su compañero…? Conociéndolo podía ser de cualquier forma, pero ciertamente él no era tan intrépido como el morocho…

"_Por eso no deseo nada más del  
paso del tiempo o el color del cielo".  
_

Luego de seguir el larguísimo muro por algunos minutos Kurogane se detiene y el otro hace lo mismo.

-¿Kuro…?- Mira sin entender.

-"Bajaremos por aquí"-

-Na-nani…?- Interroga aún sin entender -¿Estás diciendo que ignoremos el cártel de las autoridades, que saltemos el muro y bajemos sin permiso…?-

-Hai- Contesta como si nada -Y digo por aquí porque esta es la parte más baja del muro…- Explica tranquilo.

-De-demo… (Pe-pero) Se supone que no deberíamos…-

-Vamos, nadie se va a enterar-

Fye se pone a pensar por un momento… Era verdad que nadie tenía porque enterarse, pero… ¿Estaba bien que hicieran algo como eso…? Es decir… ¡Estaban saltándose por completo las normas del centro comercial! Claro que en ese momento Kurogane le iba al "al diablo con las reglas, estas están para romperse".

"_Es por eso que protegeré tu melodía  
y tu filosofía y tus palabras y todo lo demás  
hasta el verdadero final".  
_

No es que el Profesor de Química fuera la persona más recta del mundo, pero nunca se le hubiese siquiera ocurrido hacer algo como eso, aunque ahora que lo pensaba… Tampoco se le hubiese ocurrido subirse a un auto sin tener un destino en mente… y eso lo acababa de hacer rato atrás.

-¿Entonces…?- Interroga el morocho en espera de una respuesta.

-Eh… Hai…- Contesta por fin -Pero nunca he pasado un muro… No sé como se hace…- Con una mano detrás de la cabeza.

-Imagina que es un taburete…- Comenta mientras salta el muro como si nada -Te toca-

-Que fácil para el "Profesor de Educación Física" -Comenta con la mirada en el muro y sin animarse a saltar -Yo soy de ciencias… . -

-No seas exagerado que ni siquiera llega a ser de nuestro tamaño…- Mirándolo del otro lado -Y apúrate que puede venir alguien… Ven, te ayudo…-

-¿De verdad…?-

-Hai, hai (Sí, sí)-

"_Tu simplemente estas ahí, viviendo tu vida  
y tan sólo saber este simple hecho  
me hace muy feliz"._

Recién entonces el rubio se anima a intentarlo mientras Kurogane lo sostiene para asegurarse de que no se vaya a caer y con esto hace sonrojar ligeramente al blanquiñoso. Al estar por completo del otro lado, habían quedado muy cerca y el más alto al ya tenerlo tomado de la cintura termina de acercarse al rubio para besarlo… ahí a no más de un metro del barranco… _(Por suerte Fye tiene los ojos cerrados XD)._

Recién al terminar el beso, vuelven a abrir los ojos mientras se separan y Kurogane le echa un vistazo al camino que debían de seguir. Por su parte el Profesor de Química lo mira por unos segundos y luego gira a ver hacia el otro lado y en ese momento se da cuenta de que "estaban realmente a mucha distancia de la playa".

-Etto…-

-¿Pasa algo?- El más alto gira a verlo.

-Etto… Kuro el camino es muy largo…-

-Así parece, pero ni tanto creo…-

-…Para el campeón de la última maratón que hubo… (Kurogane XD)- Comenta mirándolo -No es tanto… ne? -.-U -

-Debilucho…- Gira a verlo y comenta -No pensaba que fueras tan flojo…-

-¡No lo soy…!- Se queja y sigue -Además…- Señala hacia la escalera -"El camino está obstruido…"-

Como Fye acaba de decir, en ciertos lugares de la larga escalera habían piedras y tierra que estropeaban el camino posiblemente ocasionado por pequeños derrumbes.

-Claro…- Razona -Por eso estaba cerrado…-

-Son solo piedritas-

¿Piedritas?

-¿Qué tratas de decir…?- Le pregunta el rubio sin entender.

-Eso, que son solo piedritas en el camino, pero que estoy seguro podemos pasar-

-¿Estás diciendo que igual bajemos…?-

-Hai-

-Demo…-

-**"No pasa nada, estás conmigo, ¿ok?"**-

Fye se queda mirándolo por unos segundos y luego agacha la mirada…

-¿O hay algún otro "inconveniente"?- Cuestiona inquisidoramente.

-Kuro... yo…-

-Nani? (¿Qué cosa?)-

-Creo que nunca te lo comenté… Etto…- Apenado -Verás… Yo…-

-¿Tú…?-

-Yo… yo…- Sonrojado -"Le tengo fobia a las alturas…"- Le confiesa por fin y con una gotita en la cabeza.

-¿Eh…?-

Kurogane se queda con la mirada en el otro… ¿Fobia a las alturas? Mataku… ¿Y recién lo decía? Aunque ya que… De todos modos el Profesor de Educación Física estaba dispuesta a bajar a esa playa con su Fye y de ninguna manera iba a retroceder, ni siquiera por este "inconveniente".

Fye estaba realmente apenado… ¿Por qué siempre tenía que arruinarlo todo? ¿Por qué antes de aceptar esto no pensó que el camino sería a lo largo del barranco y con la vista hacia abajo completamente libre? En especial tomando en cuenta su fobia a las alturas.

En eso y sin que el Profesor de Química se lo esperara, siente un suave y cálido contacto… **"Kurogane estaba tomándolo de la mano"**, lo cual lo sorprende por completo y hace aparecer cierto brillo en sus ojos…

-Entonces… **"Bajemos juntos"**- Le dice suavemente -Tú irás hacia adentro, yo iré adelante y me aseguraré de que todo esté bien…- Explica tranquilo.

-Kuro…- Susurra el rubio sonrojado.

-**"Además prometo no soltarte"**- Sonríe ligeramente hacia el otro.

Fye siente como su corazón se emociona dentro de su pecho… y asiente suavemente con la cabeza como respuesta.

-Entonces, vamos-

Como había dicho, Kurogane va primero cerciorándose de que todo estuviera bien y sujetando de la mano al rubio para darle seguridad. Por su parte Fye va lo más cerca posible del muro de piedra del barranco sin mirar hacia abajo y sujetándose al firme contacto del morocho mientras bajaban juntos ese largo y complicado camino.

En un momento Fye gira a ver hacia abajo y se asusta al hacerlo por lo que vuelve la vista a su compañero que tenía al frente y casi por inercia apreta su mano con la de esa persona haciendo que el otro se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba.

-Go… (Lo…)- Trata de disculparse el rubio ligeramente sonrojado.

-**"Daijoubu"**- Lo interrumpe el más alto.

-Kuro…-

-Solo evita mirar hacia abajo- Habla suavemente mientras ambos caminan -Y no te preocupes, **"no te soltaré"**-

Cierto brillo aparece en los ojos del rubio… Se sentía tan bien que esa persona le dijera que todo estaba bien… y que además lo sujetara de esa manera de la mano… Incluso en una situación así, podía sentirse realmente seguro… realmente bien… **"Porque estaba tomado de la mano con esa persona".**

Minutos después por fin logran estar abajo y por fin Fye puede respirar.

-Ah…- Exhala el rubio -Yukata…-

-Ves que si se podía-

El Profesor de Química solo le sonríe como respuesta y por cierto… aún estaban tomados de la mano.

-Ya casi estamos ahí- Comenta tranquilo el morocho.

Ambos miran hacia delante y ven la red de alambres que cercaban el lugar, aunque justo cerca de ellos había una parte que había sido empujada hacia abajo y quedaba a un par de centímetros del suelo.

-Por aquí-

Fye lo piensa… ¿Realmente estaba bien lo que hacían…? ¿Qué tal si fueron las autoridades las que cercaron el sitio? ¿Entonces no estarían infringiendo las normas del lugar?

Al verlo dudar, Kurogane simplemente avanza y pisa la red como si nada mientras jala al otro de la mano. Ante esto Fye solo lo sigue y hace lo mismo… Tal vez estaría mal, pero… **"Esa persona aún estaba tomándolo de la mano"**. Así que… podía hacer cualquier cosa… lo que fuera… mientras estuviera con él.

Ahora solo tenían que cruzar la autopista y estarían en la playa. Solo que a uno de ellos no le gustaba mucho las pistas… y ciertamente esa era muy utilizada por lo que a cada rato pasaban carros y como no era zona de peatones ni había semáforos los autos no solían detenerse.

-Etto…-

-Nani?- Interroga el más alto mientras mira por donde vienen los carros.

-Tampoco te comenté… que no me gustan mucho las pistas ni los autos… ne?-

¿Qué no le gustaban mucho las pistas ni los autos? Kurogane gira a verlo incrédulo…

-¿¿Qué clase de infancia tuviste??- Cuestiona extrañado.

La mirada de Fye entristece notablemente… por lo que agacha la mirada para tratar de esconderlo…

-Gomen nasai…- Se disculpa apenado y afligido.

El Profesor de Educación Física se da cuenta que no había sido un buen comentario… Ya que no solo no había sido amable si no que tocó un tema que sabía no debería de haberlo mencionado, ya que por alguna razón Fye lo evitaba a toda costa.

-Ah…- Suspira el morocho -Está bien… Ya te dije que no pasa nada, que estás conmigo… Así que vamos, ¿ok?-

-Uh- Asiente ligeramente con la cabeza.

Kurogane vuelve la vista a los carros y espera el mejor momento para cruzar, especialmente tomando en cuenta que su Fye no estaba sintiéndose muy cómodo ahí.

Un par de minutos después, el Profesor de Educación Física encuentra el momento y pasa rápidamente la autopista mientras sujetaba fuertemente de la mano al rubio.

Y por fin… Por fin ya estaban en la playa de Larcomar.

Recién entonces Kurogane suelta a Fye, quien alza la vista para ver el lugar al igual que su compañero, por lo que ambos sonríen, el esfuerzo y hasta el haber roto las reglas del lugar habían valido la pena… "Era realmente un hermoso lugar".

Sin más caminan hacia la orilla de la playa y se detienen cerca de ella. El lugar tenía dos clases de suelo que diferenciaba a las zonas, uno era de piedras oscuras y redondeadas en tonos negros, grises y azules que estaban en la parte en donde rompían las olas y cerca de esta, lo demás era de arena.

Kurogane y Fye se sientan juntos sobre las piedras y por un momento no dicen nada y solo contemplan el hermoso atardecer que podían apreciar desde ahí. El sol se escondía por el mar y el cielo había tomado colores en tonos rojizos y naranjas que lo hacían ver realmente bello, mientras las olas rompían suavemente a muy poco distancia de donde estaban sentados ellos.

-Kirei… (Que hermoso…)- Comenta el rubio encantado con la vista que tenía en ese momento.

-Sí…- Secunda el morocho tranquilo.

-Ne ne Kuropon gracias por haberme convencido a bajar a aquí- Le dice con una gran sonrisa.

Por lo visto Fye ya había recuperado su ánimo y hasta su entusiasmo por completo. Eso era bueno.

Luego de observar tranquilos el atardecer durante un rato, Kurogane coge una piedra chica y la arroja hacia el mar logrando una buena distancia.

-Sugoi! Kurotan sugoi desu! (¡Increíble! ¡Kurotan, eres increíble!)- Exclama efusivamente el rubio.

Sí que había recuperado todo su entusiasmo de siempre.

-¿Quieres intentarlo?- Le pregunta mirándolo.

-Hai!- Afirma energéticamente.

Fye gira hacia un lado y busca una piedra pequeña, la encuentra y la arroja hacia el mar, pero logra muy poca distancia.

-Je. Je…- Se lleva una mano detrás de la cabeza -Creo que soy malo…-

Kurogane se queda por unos segundos viéndolo… ¿Malo? Podía casi decir que era "malísimo", pero eso tampoco sería un comentario muy amable para su Fye.

-Hazlo con más fuerza y precisión- Busca otra piedra chica mientras explica con calma -Para que logres un buen rebote y buena distancia…-

Ahora es el blanquiñoso el que se queda con la mirada en su compañero mientras este arroja la piedra hacia el mar y vuelve a lograr una muy buena distancia.

-Ahh…- Entiende el rubio y luego le sonríe al otro -"Kuro sugoi desu…"- Vuelve a decir.

-Ahora tú…-

Fye vuelve a intentarlo, pero la diferencia con el primer lanzamiento es casi nada.

-Ah…- Suspira suavemente -En verdad soy malo con esto…-

Kurogane ya no dice nada y solo sigue arrojando unas cuantas piedras más al mar mientras el rubio lo observa todo el tiempo con una ligera sonrisa.

Luego de eso el Profesor de Educación Física decide echarse sobre la cama de piedras de la playa que no era lo más cómodo del mundo, pero tampoco estaba mal para él.

Fye lo mira hacerlo y se queda por un momento sentado sin decir nada hasta que el otro le habla.

-¿No quieres echarte?- Le pregunta el más alto sin mirarlo.

-…Ha-hai… (S-sí)- Por alguna razón el rubio se había sonrojado ligeramente.

-¿Entonces por qué no vienes…?- Interroga.

-Ah…- Sonríe un poco nervioso -Je, je…-

Después de esto, el Profesor de Química se echa al lado de Kurogane, quien lo atrae más a él con un brazo hasta quedar realmente juntos y haciendo sonrojar más al rubio.

Estaban realmente cerca… Ambos podían sentir la calidez del otro… y ciertamente esto se sentía tan bien… Aunque a la vez ponía nervioso a Fye, quien podía escuchar claramente los latidos de su propio corazón…

-"Tranquilo…"- Le susurra el morocho.

El blanquiñoso guarda unos segundos de silencio y luego como respuesta recuesta suavemente su cabeza sobre el pecho del más alto, quien sonríe ligeramente ante esto y lo rodea más con el brazo hasta tenerlo bien abrazado.

Y se quedan así de juntitos y en silencio por un buen rato mientras las olas continuaban rompiendo cerca de ellos y algunas aves volaban encima del mar.

Mientras anochecía ellos solo descansaban uno al lado del otro y hasta con los pensamientos sincronizados…

**Ser diferente… cambiar para mejor… hacer cosas que no pensaba… **

**Puedo hacerlo si estás conmigo…. Por eso contigo me siento tan feliz…**

/**"¿Esta será… la felicidad verdadera?"**/ Se pregunta para sus adentros el rubio mientras entrecierra ligeramente los ojos.

En eso Kurogane lleva una de sus manos a los suaves cabellos del Profesor de Química y los acaricia suavemente.

-Kuro…- Susurra mientras vuelve a abrir los ojos por completo.

Su compañero no dice nada y con la otra mano toma el delicado rostro de su Fye y lo alza lentamente para besarlo. El rubio cierra los ojos y corresponde al beso mientras apoya sus manos en el pecho del más alto.

La playa… el romper de las olas… el cielo despejado… y ellos dos solos ahí… Todo completaba el mágico momento.

Se besan… y se besan… por un buen rato y esta vez eran ambos los que no querían separarse del otro. Hasta que el aire se hace necesario por lo que terminan el largo beso para quedarse un momento contemplándose entre ellos y dejando ver que uno estaba ligeramente sonrojado, pero eso solo lo hacía ver aún más encantador e inocente.

-Ya te dije lo lindo que te vez cuando te sonrojas…- Le susurra al oído.

Fye se sonroja más ante el comentario y en especial al sentir la respiración del morocho sobre su piel… Los latidos de su corazón comenzaban a acelerarse… ¿Qué era exactamente lo que sentía en ese momento…?

Pero antes de que pudiera contestar a eso, Kurogane termina de bajar a su cuello y comienza a besarlo suavemente ahí mientras desliza sus manos debajo de la polera del rubio…

Fye cierra los ojos al sentir las caricias de esa persona… y estaba por dejarse llevar por el momento…

-Kuro…- Dice casi en un susurro y aún con los ojos cerrados.

Pero… lo recuerda… Aún no podía… Porque si no luego iba a ser más doloroso… y tal vez Kurogane nunca se lo perdonaría…

-Matte… (Espera…)- Le dice mientras toma con sus manos las del otro para detenerlo.

-¿Qué sucede…?- Interroga sin entender.

El Profesor de Química muy sonrojado guarda un pequeño momento silencio mientras deja a un lado las manos de esa persona y se separa ligeramente de él, quien lo mira aún sin entender, para luego hablar apenado y con la mirada baja.

-Gomen… nasai… Kuro…- Se disculpa mientras huye de la mirada del morocho.

-………………-

-No es que no…- Sin saber bien como explicarse -Lo que pasa es que… No puedo aún… Porque…-

-"¿Por qué…?"-

-Porque aún no te lo he dicho…-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Es que… Quiero decirte algo… Pero quiero que sea cuando estemos de vuelta en nuestros departamentos…-

-………………-

-Onegai…- Pide casi con los ojos vidriados.

-………………-

¿Si quería decirle algo por qué simplemente no lo hacía? ¿Para qué esperar hasta que estuvieran de vuelta a allá? ¿Y qué rayos era eso que tanto quería decirle…?

El silencio comenzaba a ser realmente incomodo… en especial para Fye que no puede evitar derramar un par de lágrimas…

-Gomen nasai…- Vuelve a disculparse aún con la mirada baja y las lágrimas resbalándose por sus mejillas.

Kurogane lo mira… Si había algo que realmente lo podía hacer sentir mal era ver llorar a ese ángel… Así que toma en sus manos el delicado rostro de Fye y lo besa mientras le seca suavemente las lágrimas.

El rubio corresponde de igual al beso mientras cierra los ojos con fuerza y se aferra con sus manos al otro.

**/Por favor… No me dejes… "Tú no…"/** Dice para sus adentros el blanquiñoso.

**¿Por qué Fye se aferraba de esa manera a él? ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba?** Kurogane realmente no lo entendía, pero sospechaba que más tarde sí lo haría.

Una vez terminado el beso el más alto atrae al otro en un cálido abrazo y lo hace hundir el rostro en su pecho.

-Está bien…- Acepta de lo más comprensivo -Si así lo quieres… está bien…-

-Kuro… Gracias…- Le contesta en un susurro.

Vuelven a quedarse un rato más así y luego se levantan a sentarse para volver a contemplar el hermoso paisaje ahora de noche.

-Creo que ya es hora de volver…- Comenta el morocho.

Fye agacha la mirada triste y como si quisiera decir algo.

-¿Pasa algo?- Le pregunto el otro mirándolo.

El Profesor de Química guarda unos segundos de silencio y luego se anima a hablar…

-Eh… Tú dijiste…- Ligeramente sonrojado -que sería cuando bajáramos…-

-¿Uhm?- Sin entender.

-"Las… fotos…"- Termina de explicar.

-Ah- Recién recuerda y entiende -Es verdad, sí lo dije…-

-Etto… Etto…-

-Y yo siempre cumplo lo que digo-

-¿Entonces… si…?- Pregunta esperanzado.

-Hai- Asiente con la cabeza.

Los ojos del rubio se iluminan al escuchar la afirmación de su compañero, por lo que este sonríe ligeramente y jala a Fye hacia él en un sorpresivo abrazo.

-Kuro…- Susurra entre los brazos de esa persona.

El morocho saca el celular de una vez y lo sujeta con una mano delante de ellos mientras que con la otra acomoda al blanquiñoso a su lado.

Al ver lo que hacia el otro, Fye se abraza de costado al Profesor de Educación Física mientras este lo rodea protectora con un brazo, una vez así ambos sonríen y el morocho toma la foto.

Luego se miran y se acercan lentamente para besarse, momento que el que tenía el celular también decide fotografiar _(¡¡Yo quiero esas fotos!! O¬O)._

Después vuelven a abrazarse y ha sacarse un par de fotos más, para después solo quedarse un momento tranquilos sin decir nada y abrazados.

-Ahora sí, vamos- Le dice el más alto.

-Hai-

Se levantan y caminan para salir de la playa, al salir de esta ven una patrulla de policía por lo que Fye se pone nervioso, a diferencia de su compañero que muestra la serenidad de siempre y solo vuelve a tomar de la mano al rubio para seguir con el camino.

Por un momento había tenido miedo… Pero realmente podía llegar a sentirse tan seguro cuando esa persona tomaba de su mano… Como lo hacia ahora… Como lo había hecho ese día… **"Un día especial para ambos".**

/Los recuerdos de este día especial que pasé contigo serán parte de mis recuerdos más valiosos…/ Afirma para sus adentros el rubio.

Kurogane espera y cruza la autopista de la mano de Fye, para luego volver el largo camino que habían hecho para bajar, solo que ahora sería para llegar a arriba y como lo había hecho rato antes, sostuvo con firmeza la mano del rubio durante todo el largo transcurso…

Aunque era más cansado subir esa inmensa escalera que bajarla y ciertamente Fye comenzaba a agotarse a medio camino, por lo que su compañero decide detenerse en algunos lugares por pequeños momentos para luego seguir.

-Comienzo a sentirme realmente cansado…- Comenta desanimado el rubio.

-Hum- Lo mira -Entonces te daré un poco de aire… _(XD)_-

-¿Eh…?-

Y cada vez que hacían una parada Kurogane aprovechaba para besar a Fye.

Una vez de nuevo arriba se repite la escena del salto del muro, que como anteriormente había pasado, el Profesor de Educación Física ayuda al otro a pasarlo.

Luego solo caminan para salir del gran Centro Comercial y por suerte parecía que nadie se había dado cuenta de lo que habían hecho.

-Yukata… (Menos mal)- Suspira el rubio más tranquilo al salir de ese lugar.

Pero en eso un guardia que estaba lejos los mira y parece llamarlos, el primero en darse cuenta es Kurogane quien le contesta la mirada, pero en cuanto el blanquiñoso se percata de esto toma del brazo al más alto y se lo lleva rápidamente de ahí hacia el paradero donde se confunden con la gente.

-Oe… Si era a nosotros a quienes llamaba deberíamos de haber ido…- Comenta el morocho.

-¡Claro que no…!- Niega al instante -¡Quien sabe y nos vio saltar el muro…!-

Algunas personas los miran al escucharlo por lo que Fye se calla inmediatamente.

-¿Tienes que publicarlo?- Le cuestiona el Profesor de Educación Física.

-…Gomen… (Perdón)- Se disculpa.

-Ah, ya que…-

Sin decir nada más en ese momento solo esperan por el autobús que los lleve de vuelta a casa.

Rato después estaban de vuelta en la Zona de Departamentos y se dirigen juntos hacia el departamento De Flourite, al llegar Fye abre con su llave y ambos pasan.

A ver si ahora terminaba de entender lo que realmente pasaba con el rubio… Kurogane guarda silencio y espera a que el otro hable.

El Profesor de Química se queda un momento callado mientras se ve pensativo y luego de tomar valor por fin comienza a hablar… A lo que su compañero escucha atentamente.

-Antes que nada… Quiero decirte que la pasé de maravilla hoy…- Sinceramente -**Todo fue muy lindo… el haber compartido este día tan especial contigo lo fue… Y yo realmente te doy las gracias por eso… Yo creo que… nunca antes me había sentido tan feliz… verdaderamente feliz…**-

-Pues… Yo…-

Fye niega con la cabeza y lo interrumpe.

-No te preocupes, no es algo a lo que debas de contestar…-

Mientras Yuuko y Clow conversan a solas en casa de la primera mientras ella toma sake.

-¿También a ellos dos los dejaras intentar cumplir sus deseos solos…?- Interroga el hombre de cabello azul oscuro.

-Uh… Si en la mañana el grupo logró ir contra el destino de muerte que tenían… Creo que ahora ellos dos pueden cumplir sus deseos…- Contesta la mujer sentada a su al frente.

-Claro… **Además Fye fue el que cargó con el deseo de Kakyo y de cierto modo también con el de los demás. Eso se puede considerar como un "pago por adelantado". Ya que como lo dice la ley del karma, si haces algo malo se te cobrará y si es bueno se te compensará… ¿También pensaste en eso ne?**-

-……………..- No contesta y simplemente toma sake.

-Sou ka… (Ya veo)-

-**Estoy segura que sus deseos podrán cumplirse, además el deseo de Kurogane y el de Fye están demasiados relacionados, así que si se cumple uno, el otro también se cumplirá**-

-Tú realmente crees en ellos…- Sonríe.

La Directora de la Preparatoria Sakura no contesta de nuevo y vuelve a tomar sake mientras la otra persona se queda pensativa…

-**¿Lo recuerdas ne? "El deseo de hace doce años…"**- Al comentarlo clava su mirada en ella

-Uh…- La mujer desvía la mirada a un lado -**"El deseo que le costó la vida a su persona más importante…"**-

-Ese chico realmente ha sufrido mucho… Solo espero que Kurogane-Sensei pueda entenderlo…-

-"Eso espero yo también… Si no… Temo que Fye no podrá sobreponerse esta vez…"- Y su mirada entristece.

Ambos estaban preocupados por la situación de ese par, pero sabían que no debían de intervenir, esto era algo que Kurogane y Fye tenían que resolver solos.

Un par de minutos después tocan en la casa de Yuuko.

-"Ha llegado…"- Comenta ella.

La Directora se levanta de su sitio mientras su compañero la observa detenidamente.

-¿Qué harás?- Le interroga el de lentes.

La mujer guarda unos segundos de silencio y luego contesta sin voltear a verlo.

-"Lo único que podría hacer". Además este es mi destino…-

Sin más va a abrir la puerta mientras Clow se queda pensativo…

"**Algo estaba por pasar…"**

**¿Quién…? ¿Quién es la persona que ha ido donde Yuuko? ¿Y para qué…?**

Y volviendo al departamento del Profesor de Química.

**Fye sabía que antes de poder aceptar esta felicidad tenía que vencer sus propios miedos y enfrentar su pasado… **Así que ahora le contaría todo a Kurogane… Incluso aunque fuera muy difícil, debía de hacerlo…** "Era lo que él mismo había decidido".**

-Yo… tengo que decirte varias cosas… Y es posible que luego de escucharme cambies de opinión sobre mí e incluso que no quieras volver a verme…- Muy afligido -Pero aún así… tengo que decírtelo todo de una vez…-

Tenía que contarle todo antes de que esto avanzara más… o solo sería más difícil para ambos.

Kurogane no entiende la actitud de su compañero… ¿Qué tanto era lo que tenía que decirle? ¿Incluso como para decir que era posible que luego no lo iba a querer ver más? Aunque ya comenzaba a tener ganas de hacer preguntas, decide esperar a que sea Fye quien hable… Después ya vería.

-Empezando por… Yo…- Con la mirada baja -**"Les mentí a todos… Incluso a ti…"**-

-¿En qué…?- Interroga el morocho.

-**"Ore… Ore wa Fye ya nai…" (Yo… No soy Fye…)**-

-Nani…? (¿Qué…?)- Lo mira sin entender.

-Gomen nasai…- Muy triste -Gomen… nasai…-

**¿Qué era lo que estaba diciéndole esa persona…?**

"_El pasado nunca puede borrarse… Es con lo que cada persona debe de cargar. Pero esto no quiere decir que no podamos salir adelante. El problema es cuando los recuerdos lastiman demasiado… y cada vez que piensas en eso terminas llorando… porque aún duele… Pero… Incluso aunque sean recuerdos tristes… y aunque tal vez sería más fácil si los olvidara… Creo que no debería simplemente de hacerlo… Porque aunque aún llore… Sé que puedo seguir… Porque quiero seguir… Y así un día podré decir que nunca me rendí… ni siquiera cuando tuve ganas de hacerlo… Y así también un día podré mirar hacia atrás sin tener más lágrimas… Y entonces lo habré superado… Eso creo. Y así demostraré que siempre… siempre se puede seguir… Esa fue mi decisión"._

_Evelin Fátima Espinoza Valle (Fátima Winner - Fye De Flourite) _

_01 de mayo del 2008._

**¡¡CONTINUARÁ!!**

Ok, sí, "¡Continuará!". Primero que nada mil disculpas a todos los que les dije que el lemon era para el capi 9, en especial a los que leyeron el trailer de este capi, "GOMEN NASAI". Pero de verdad que se me terminó extendiendo todo de nuevo… Incluso ya tocaba explicar lo de Fye en este capi, pero ya no pude y tendrán que esperar más n.nU. En esta ocasión también tendrán que disculparme con lo de la contestación de reviews (para los de FFNET), ya que por el tiempo no he podido hacerlo, ¡¡gomen ne!! ¡Así que pasemos de frente a la NA!

**Nota de Autora:**

**Primero**, como se habrán dado cuenta _**cambié la dedicatoria general**_ (no solo de este capi si no de todos). Verán, estuve pensándolo y creo que no tiene caso dedicarle esto a alguien que no lo lee y que sé que no lo leerá, así que decidí quitar la dedicatoria anterior, y en lo que refiere a _**las dedicatorias especiales por capi esas sí siguen tal y como lo dije en el momento**_.

**Segundo**, _**ya expliqué lo del Ángel de la Muerte y el Sueño de Hokuto**_, además de que termine de una vez con lo de Yuuko y todo el asunto de los deseos del capítulo anterior, aunque como dije _**aún hay algo más para Hokuto y Kakyo, pero eso lo verán en el próximo capítulo**_, muajajajja. No sé si sospechen de qué se trata… _**¿Alguna teoría?**_

**Tercero**, _**la vestimenta de Kurogane y Fye**_, ustedes mismos la escogieron, bueno, mis lectores del HNA y los que me tienen agregada en el msn (las ventajas que se puede tener por eso XD). Pero igual _**dejaré las imágenes respectivas en mi perfil de Fanfiction, Amor Yaoi, Slasheaven y FictionPress para los que no las hayan visto**_. E insisto… _**¿Alguien que sepa dibujar que quiera colaborar conmigo y con este fic?**_

**Cuarto**, por si acaso _**Larcomar**_ es un lugar existente XD _**Está ubicado en una parte de Lima, la capital de mi país (Perú)**_ y es más o menos como la describí (y donde fue mi última cita… XD). Los que son Peruanos sí deben de conocerlo.

**Quinto**, que decir de _**la cita de Kuro y Fye…**_ En lo personal me gustó, pero creo que como autora mi opinión no cuenta tanto ne? XD Son ustedes los que dirán eso. En lo que refiere a Kurogane se portó de lo más lindo con su Fye, como dijo una vez mi Kurorin (Bragger) "puede llegar a ser tan cariñoso cuando quiere" (pero debería de serlo más seguido XD). Por cierto, me la pasé alucinando toda la cita toda esta semana XD (Inner: Tenían que verla soñando despierta XD), fue tan lindo imaginarme a Kurogane devolviendo el dinero de la compra a Fye, comiendo de la misma copa que él, escuchando mp3 juntos, saltando el muro XD, tomaditos de la mano OwO, y echaditos en la playa… O¬O _**¡Lo recomiendo! XD ¡Recréenlo todo, pero mejor si están solas por si acaso! XDD**_

**Sexto**, como ya dije _**"Koufukuron" (La Teoría de la Felicidad) de Shena Ringo, no solo es la canción de este capi sino del fic en general, además de cómo ya vieron va perfecto con la historia y con ese par. Si aún no se la descargan se pueden pasar por mi perfil de Fanfiction, Amor Yaoi, Slasheaven o FictionPress donde están los links para ver el video clip de la canción y bajársela en mp3.**_ _**Los créditos:**_ A _**Yami-Mel**_, que aunque haya dejado el fic en el capítulo 6, fue la que me recomendó esta canción en mi extensa búsqueda. A _**Princesa Sakura**_ (Bragger), que fue la que me pasó la letra en español. A _**Salilakab**_, que pasó el mp3 de la versión rock. A _**Aura-san**_ (Korayma) que me pasó el mp3 de la canción versión pop. Y a _**azm-18**_ (Maga-chan) por subir la versión que me pasó Kory a 4shared.

**Séptimo**, sobre _**el lemon…**_ _**¡Gomen nasai!**_ Sé que había dicho que ya era para ahora, pero de verdad que se me extendió todo… No sé porque siempre me pasa lo mismo… o.o Miren a que este paso _**podría haber capítulo once… o.oU**_ Solo espero que no se molesten… . Ya _**para el capi que viene por fin explicaré todo el pasado de Fye, el asunto de las maletas, lo que tiene que ver Ashura en esto, y los deseos de la parejita, y de ahí el lemon XD.**_ _**También explicaré lo que pasa con los otros cuatro (Seishirou, Subaru, Hokuto y Kakyo),**_ que no crean que me olvidé de ellos. _**Además de otra sorpresa por ahí…**_ Amo las sorpresas, muajajajaja. (_**"Algo está por pasar…" **_Ju, ju, ju, ju). _**¡Y pues ya saben que si quieren Trailer solo tienen que pedirlo!**_ XD _**El link lo dejaré también en los perfiles de todas las páginas donde publico esto XD, así que pasarse por este, que ahí está también para ver las imágenes de la ropa de Kuro y Fye.**_

Creo que eso es todo en lo que respecta al fic, pero _**quería hablar sobre las últimas líneas del capítulo**_ (las que están en cursiva), como se habrán dado cuenta a partir del capítulo 6 que cierro los capis con frases o pensamientos. En esta ocasión lo hice con _**un pensamiento más largo que los anteriores y más personalizado, fue por eso que decidí firmarlo con mi nombre verdadero **_(nombre que como bien sabe Kory no suelo dar así no más) además de agregarle la fecha que es como suelo hacer cuando escribo un poema, un pensamiento o alguna frase. _**Sobre lo que dije… No sé si correcta o no, pero esa fue mi decisión. **_

Y por último…

Inner: _**Les diremos un "secreto…"**_ Y será con preguntas.

Fati: ¡Con indirectas como me gusta! XD

Inner: Hai! Empecemos… ¿Cuál es la comida favorita de Fati?

Fati: Bueno, en general de todo, excepto cerdo, mariscos y viseras. Pero _**mi debilidad son los dulces y los postres… **_OwO

Inner: ¿Cuál es tu postre favorito?

Fati: ¡Todos! Pero si debe de dar uno… _**"El helado".**_

Inner: ¿Tus sabores favoritos?

Fati: _**Chocolate, menta y fresa…**_ _**¡Y adoro combinarlos!**_ .

Inner: ¿Alguna fobia?

Fati: _**A las alturas… T-T Y además le tengo un trauma a los autos y a las pistas T/T**_

Inner: ¿Tu pasado…?

Fati: _**No me gusta hablar del tema**_, pero solo diré que si pueden aceptarme sin preguntarlo, se los agradecería mucho…

Inner: ¿La soledad?

Fati: _**La conozco demasiado bien…**_

Inner: ¿Tu deseo…?

Fati: _**"Himitsu… dai yo"**_ ("Es un… secreto"). n.n

Inner: Nah igual lo sabremos en el siguiente capi, je, je. Espero que hayan entendido lo que trate de decir… Pero si no, no importa. _**Solo sigan leyendo**_ XD.

_**¡Recuerden dejar **__**comentarios! En especial si quieren que me apure XD **_¡Muchas gracias a todos! ¡¡NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO!!

Se despide…

_**Fatima Winner (Fye De Flourite).**_


	10. Un pasado que no puede ser borrado

**Buscando la Felicidad Verdadera**

**By**

**Fátima Winner**

**Categoría:** Yaoi!! XDD Bueno, y Shoujo también.

**Pareja:** Kuro x Fye, Seishirou x Subaru, Kakyo + Hokuto, ¿otra? XD

**Disclaimer:** Bueno… "Desgraciadamente los personajes de Tsubasa Chronicle no me pertenecen a mí, ni los de Tokyo Babilon, sino a las grandiosas "Clamp"... (¡Pero Fye es MÍO!) Yo sólo los tomo prestado para escribir este fanfic sin fines de lucro, sino más bien para hacer lo que me gusta y compartirlo con Uds..." .

**Dedicatoria:** "A todas esas lindas personas que conocí a partir del 2007 cuando decidí volver a intentarlo… Todos los que me aceptaron sin preguntar por mi pasado… ¡Los quiero!"

**Warning:** Ya dije "Yaoi"!!

**-Diálogos- ****Títulos**** /Pensamientos/ **_**(Comentarios míos)**_

**(Aclaraciones, Explicaciones y Trad****ucciones…) **

**--****-- Sueños, Visiones, Flash Back -- **

**Capítulo 10: ****Un Pasado que no puede ser borrado… "Recuerdos"**

_**Dedicatoria Especial:**__ Este capi se lo dedico a "__**Maga-chan" (Azm-18, Kobato)**__, por ser tan fiel seguidora a esta historia, además de ser la vicepresidenta de mi Club de Fans (XD.) ¡¡Te Quiero, chica!! _

_Maga-chan, espero que no pienses que tu mamá Tami (Artemiza-t), fue la única que te extrañó en tu ausencia, ya que yo también te eché mucho de menos Pero lo bueno es que ya estás de vuelta… ¡Bienvenida! Espero que te guste mi regalo de recibimiento y que no te deje ningún trauma UU_

_**Nota Preliminar:**__ Volvamos con la canción "__**Keishou Slash**__" de Suzumura Kenishi, va mucho con el capi. Para los que no la tienen __**en mis perfiles de Fanfiction, Amor Yaoi, Slasheaven y FictionPress he dejado**__**el link para descargar el mp3 y la letra**__. Ahora empecemos…_

Por otro lado Subaru continuaba dormido, ya era de noche, pero el chico seguía inmerso en su sueño casi como si no quisiera despertar… mientras sus pensamientos vagaban dentro de él mismo…

¿Por qué tenía que haber pasado algo como esto? Seishirou-san… ¿Por qué? No quería creer todo lo que había sucedido ese día, pero él mismo lo presenció y sabía que era verdad…

"**Todo estaba grabado en su mente… en su alma… en sus recuerdos…"**

Además había podido recordarlo… "Lo que pasó hace ocho años".

_**Advertencia:**__ En el capítulo 8 olvidé avisar lo del spoiler del último volumen de Tokio Babilon, pero ya corregí eso. El siguiente recuerdo también contiene spoiler del último volumen de TB, así que por si acaso lo digo. Ah, y el recuerdo de Seishirou igual._

**-- Flash Back --**

Subaru nació en Kyoto en el clan "Sumeragi", ellos y los "Zakurazukamori" son los "Onmyouji" más fuertes de la actualidad, bueno siempre lo han sido. Él se crió con sus padres y su hermana melliza "Hokuto" hasta los nueve años en que sus padres fallecieron, por lo que pasó a tutela de la matriarca Sumeragi, su abuela.

A los diez años fue llevado a Tokio por su abuela para entrenar y comenzar la ceremonia de duración de un año para convertirse en el "treceavo líder Sumeragi". Cuando cumplía su primer trabajo como "onmyouji"… Fue entonces que conoció a esa persona…

Subaru está con el traje oficial para ejecutar ritos onmyouji y observa los hermosos pétalos de cerezos del gran árbol sakura que tenía cerca de él… En eso un joven alto llega donde él…

-Te gustan los pétalos de cerezos, ne?-

-Hai! (Sí)- Contesta el pequeño con una linda sonrisa.

-Pero sabes… Dicen que enterrado debajo de cada árbol de cerezo… "Hay un cuerpo"-

-¿Un… cuerpo?-

-Sí. La razón de que los pétalos de cerezo florezcan tan espléndidamente cada año… "Es por el cuerpo enterrado debajo de estos". Los árboles de cerezo al principio son blancos… Blancos como la nieve- Comenta tranquilo -¿Sabes por qué se vuelven de color rojo pálido?-

Subaru niega con la cabeza y el joven continua.

-Porque beben la sangre del cuerpo que está debajo-

-Pero no está esa persona…- Con los ojos vidriados -sufriendo dolor…?-

El joven de ojos fríos y cabellos negros se sorprende ante esto, piensa en algo por un momento y luego sonríe mientras se agacha hasta quedar a la altura del niño.

-**Haré una apuesta contigo.** Si tú y yo nos encontramos de nuevo…-

El viento comienza a soplar con mucha fuerza y una gran cantidad de pétalos de cerezos vuelan cerca de ellos… y esa persona parece decir algo importante, pero el niño no logra escucharlo…

-Gomen nasai… (Perdón) No puedo escucharte… El viento…-

El joven termina de decir la apuesta y toma de las manos a Subaru.

-Entonces hoy… Te dejaré ir-

Dice algo más, pero Subaru ya no puede recordar nada… Hasta que rato después despierta solo en ese lugar donde su abuela lo encuentra.

**-- End Flash back --**

La persona de esa ocasión era… "Seishirou-san". ¿Por qué tenía que recordarlo ahora…?

Tal vez lo mejor sería olvidar… o no despertar nunca… Tal vez así dolería menos… Aunque solo fuera un poco…

Y en la sala estaba Hokuto muy pensativa y ciertos recuerdos vienen a su mente…

**-- Flash Back --**

Hace doce años atrás la Sumeragi había conocido a esa persona en un sueño…

La pequeña niña de solo seis años se encuentra en un lugar extraño.

-¿Uhm?- Mira a su alrededor -¿Dónde estoy?-

Pero aunque parecía no haber nada, ni nadie ahí… De repente una voz se escucha…

-"Es mi sueño"-

La Sumeragi mira hacia donde provenía la voz y ve a un niño mayor de cabello plateado. Se acerca a él.

-¡Hola…!- Lo saluda al llegar donde este.

-Hola…- Contesta.

-Yo soy Hokuto- Le sonríe -¿Y tú?-

-"Kakyo…"-

-¡Mucho gusto, Kakyo!- Y sonríe más hacia él.

-…………….- Se sonroja ligeramente.

-Dices que este es tu sueño, ne?-

-Hai…-

-¿Entonces… estamos compartiéndolo?-

-Hai… De alguna manera lograste entrar en él…- Explica con calma -Supongo que tú también eres especial…-

-Ah… ¡Lo sabía!- Exclama feliz -¡Soy especial! ¡Hokuto es especial!- Lo mira -Y tú también, ne?-

El niño solo asiente ligeramente con la cabeza como respuesta.

-¡Y mi nuevo amigo también! Entonces… "¡Hokuto y Kakyo son especiales!"-

Kakyo la mira por unos segundos y luego sonríe ligeramente…

-Te ves muy bien cuando sonríes…- Le dice ella con una linda sonrisa -Deberías de hacerlo más seguido-

Esto hace que el chico de cabello plateado vuelva a sonrojarse ligeramente.

Ciertamente Hokuto había logrado entrar al sueño de Kakyo gracias a su poder innato como Sumeragi. Y desde esa vez ellos siguieron viéndose…

A los pocos días, los niños vuelven a compartir un sueño, pero en esta ocasión el niño se veía realmente triste.

-¿Por qué estás triste, Kakyo?- Le pregunta preocupada.

Hay un momento de silencio mientras Hokuto se sienta a un lado de él.

-…Es por un compañero…- Contesta.

-¿Un compañero…? ¿De escuela?- Interroga.

Kakyo niega ligeramente con la cabeza y luego explica.

-Me refiero a otro vidente de sueños, como yo-

-¿Vidente… de sueños…?- Sin entender.

-"Somos las personas que podemos ver el futuro en nuestros sueños"- Explica mejor.

-Oh… ¡Qué genial!-

-…………………-

-¿…Y qué pasa con tu amigo?-

-…"Está llorando… Siempre ha estado llorando…"-

-¿Llorando? ¿Por qué…?-

-Porque ha sufrido mucho en estos trece años que tiene de vida… Pero lo peor de todo…- Muy triste -"Es que aún no termina…" Ni siquiera cuando llegue el día de la elección habrá terminado…-

-¿Uhm…?- Sin entender todo lo que le acababan de decir -¿…Y no puedes hacer nada por él?-

Kakyo niega con la cabeza y luego de un momento de silencio Hokuto habla.

-Si no hay nada que puedas hacer por esa persona…- Con una dulce sonrisa -Entonces por lo menos hazle saber que estás con él…-

El niño termina por asentir ligeramente con la cabeza.

-"Daijoubu" (Todo estará bien)- Le dice suavemente ella aún con esa sonrisa.

Aunque solo se vieran en sueños, el tiempo que compartían era real… Definitivamente lo era.

El tiempo pasó, y esos chicos prácticamente crecieron juntos… Por lo que se hicieron realmente cercanos. Kakyo estuvo con Hokuto incluso luego de la muerte de los padres de ella…

La niña de nueve años llora desconsoladamente y abrazada a Kakyo.

-…Kakyo…- Entre lágrimas -Los extraño tanto…-

Kakyo puede sentir el dolor de Hokuto como si fuera suyo, pero sin saber que decirle solo la abraza para consolarla.

-¿…Te quedarás conmigo…?-

-Claro… Siempre, Hokuto…- Le contesta suavemente.

Luego de eso, ella solo continúa llorando por un buen rato.

Al año siguiente Subaru se va a Tokio con su abuela, así que la chica se siente sola por esto, pero sabía que por lo menos mientras durmiera, no estaría tan sola…

-Mi hermano está de viaje con Obaa-chama (Abuela al estilo de Hokuto XD)-

-Está en Tokio ne?-

-Hai, yo también quería ir… Así no solo no me separaba de Subaru, sino también hubiese podido conocerte…- Sonríe hacia él.

Kakyo se queda pensativo por un momento…

-¿En qué piensas…?- Le interroga.

Luego de un momento, el chico contesta.

-En ese viaje… tu hermano… lo conocerá…-

-¿A quién?- Pregunta curiosa.

-**"A su persona predestinada…"**-

-¿Persona predestinada…?-

-"Es la persona que a la que uno está destinado… La persona a la que uno está unido por el destino…"-

-Ah…-

Hokuto piensa un instante y luego habla.

-Ne ne… ¿Y sabes quién es mi persona predestinada?-

-……………….- Por alguna razón el chico se sonroja…

Hokuto no deja de mirarlo y al no obtener respuesta, ella se contesta sola… (XD).

**-"Creo que ya la conocí… ne?"**- Y sonríe tiernamente hacia él.

Kakyo se sonroja más y no dice nada… Porque ella tenía toda la razón… Ya había conocido a esa persona… "Porque ellos ya se habían conocido".

Seis años después, los hermanos Sumeragi deciden a que preparatoria ir y por sugerencia de Hokuto eligen a la Preparatoria Sakura en Latinoamérica. Al principio a su abuela no le agrada la idea, pero como hasta Subaru se veía animado con esto, termina por aceptar, total de que cuando terminaran la escuela volvieran inmediatamente a Japón.

Una Hokuto y un Kakyo un par de años menores que los actuales (de la historia), conversan en un sueño.

-Obaa-chama terminó por aceptar- Con las manos en la cintura -"Nadie puede negarse a Hokuto". Jo, jo, jo, jo-

-Entonces viajas a Latinoamérica con tu hermano ne?-

-Hai, nos vamos en unos días. Ya estamos haciendo todos los trámites necesarios, pero lo último tenemos que hacerlo en la capital, así que Subaru y yo iremos a Tokio en tres días y de ahí a Latinoamérica…-

-Vaya…-

-¡Eso quiere decir que por fin podré conocerte…!- Exclama feliz.

-"Me conociste hace diez años…"-

-Me refiero a conocerte en persona- Aclara.

Hay un momento de silencio hasta que Hokuto decide preguntar.

-¿Sucede algo?-

-Gomen ne… (Lo siento)- Triste -Pero no podremos conocernos en persona…-

La mirada de la chica entristece…

-¿No… quieres verme…?-

-Claro que no es eso…- Niega al instante.

-¿Entonces?-

-Gomen nasai, no te lo había comentado antes… Pero yo soy una persona muy enferma… No puedo salir de mi casa, es más no puedo levantarme de la cama…-

-¿Tan enfermo estás…?- Pregunta preocupada.

-Hai, pero no te preocupes, es así desde que nací…-

-¿Y quieres que no me preocupe?-

Ambos guardan silencio luego de eso hasta que uno vuelve a hablar.

-Es una verdadera lástima que no pueda verte en esta ocasión… Demo… (Pero)-

-¿Demo…?-

-Cuando tu salud mejore, nos veremos, ne?- Sonríe hacia él.

Kakyo se queda callado por varios segundos… Él sabía perfectamente que su salud nunca mejoraría, incluso que con el tiempo empeoraría hasta morir… Y que nunca la conocería en persona… Pero tal vez lo mejor era que Hokuto no lo supiera.

-Claro…- Contesta por fin.

Ella se queda mirándolo, la verdad es que Kakyo no la había convencido, pero prefiere no decir nada sobre eso.

Y como lo había dicho Hokuto, unos días después los hermanos Sumeragi ya estaban en "Latinoamérica".

**-- End Flash Back --**

-Kakyo… Viste lo de hoy en un sueño… y por eso interviniste…- Suavemente -"Ofreciste tu vida por mí…" Muchas gracias…-

Aunque no era la única persona en la que Hokuto pensaba…

-Subaru…-

Y recuerda cuando eran niños y sus padres aún vivían…

**-- Flash Back --**

Subaru de siete años camina de la mano de su madre mientras que su hermana lo hace de la mano de su padre.

-¡Quiero ser tan buena con los conjuros como lo es papá!- Exclama la niña muy animada.

-Lo serás, princesa, serás la mejor en eso- Afirma el hombre a su lado y muy en serio.

-¡Lo sabía!- Da un pequeño salto de alegría.

-¿A ti qué te gustaría, Subaru?- Le pregunta su madre.

-…A mí… me gustaría…- Tímidamente -tener un zoológico…-

-Ya veo, a mi niño le gustan mucho los animales, ne?- Comenta la mujer con una sonrisa.

-¡Uh…!- Asiente con la cabeza en afirmación.

-Demo… Nosotros somos los herederos del Clan Sumeragi…- Interviene su melliza -Nuestra única profesión a futuro es la de "onmyouji"…-

La mirada de Subaru entristece y Hokuto se queda pensativa…

-Si no yo sería modelo…- Piensa en voz alta la niña.

Sus padres se miran entre ellos…

-Tal vez… el futuro pueda cambiarse… "Tal vez…"- Dicen al unísono los adultos.

-¿Uhm?- Los niños miran sin entender.

Los cuatro se detienen y sus padres se agachan hasta quedar a la altura de los pequeños.

El hombre habla con la niña…

-**Hokuto… Incluso aunque no siempre podamos estar con ustedes… Tu madre y yo siempre los querremos y rezaremos por la felicidad de ambos… "Para que el sueño no se cumpla"**-

-¿Sueño…?- Sin entender -¿Cuál sueño, papá…?-

-**Así que cuando llegue el momento…- Toma las manos de su hija -"Lucha por tu deseo…" Aunque incluso si el futuro es cambiado… igual habrán pérdidas y sacrificios… Pero sin importar que pase…- La abraza -"Vive, Hokuto… Vive y ve por tu felicidad… y la de tus personas importantes…" Vive por ti y por lo que estaran vivos… - Triste -"Olvídate de los que ya no estaremos… Lo más importante es tu deseo…"**-

Mientras la mujer habla con el niño…

-**Subaru… Hay cosas que son inevitables… "Eso es destino". Así que no te sientas responsable por las pérdidas que pueden haber… "No tienes que cargar con eso"**-

-¿Pérdidas…?- Triste -¿Alguien va a morir…?-

-**Los sacrificios de las personas, son hechos por elección propia. Además la muerte también es parte de la vida- Toma sus manos -Sin embargo tú tienes que desear vivir… Pase lo que pase…- Lo abraza -"Vive, Subaru… Vive y no te rindas nunca…" Incluso aunque traicionen tus sentimientos…- Con los ojos vidriados -"Vive por ti mismo, Subaru…"**-

Ninguno de los niños podía entender las palabras de sus padres en ese momento, ni mucho menos imaginar que estaban relacionadas con el futuro que los esperaba… "Con el sueño que esas personas habían visto".

**-"Queremos creer en que el sueño no se cumplirá…"**- Dicen suavemente al separarse de sus hijos.

Luego solo siguen con el camino a casa.

**-- End Flash Back --**

-¿Qué tanto sabían ustedes…?- Triste -Papá… Mamá… Aún los extraño… y me gustaría que estuvieran ahora con nosotros…-

Bien, ya lo había pensado lo suficiente…

**-"Lucharé por mi deseo, sin importar qué… Para que el futuro siga cambiando… Por mi felicidad y a la de mis personas importantes…"** Así que sea como sea lo haré…- Firme y triste a la vez -Gomen nasai… Subaru, Kakyo… **Pero tengo que hacerlo por mi deseo…**-

"**Hokuto acababa de tomar una decisión". **¿Cuál sería esta?

Pero no sería la única en hacerlo…

A su vez Seishirou estaba recostado en la ventana de su cuarto que daba hacia fuera mientras se veía triste…

-Subaru… Gomen nasai…- Pensativo -¿Qué es lo que debería de hacer para que pueda perdonarme…?- Se pregunta a él mismo.

Mientras recuerda como fue que empezó todo…

**-- Flash Back --**

Él había nacido en el clan "Sakurazuka" y más específicamente en la línea de los "Sakurazukamori", una sub-rama del mismo clan.

Los de esta familia son asesinos ocultos en las sombras y tan poderosos como los médium psíquicos "Sumeragi", pero ciertamente ambos clanes son completamente opuestos al otro e incluso "archienemigos".

A los quince años Seishirou comete su primer asesinato, ya que para poder suceder en la línea de los "Sakurazukamori" se tenía que matar a la anterior cabeza del clan y a todos los demás que estuvieran relacionados con el mismo. Así que Seishirou asesina a su propia madre (anterior líder), además del resto del clan y se convierte en el nuevo líder de los Sakurazukamori.

Unos años después es que conoce al pequeño Subaru, quien lo ve asesinar a una niña, por lo que Seishirou lo duerme un momento mientras piensa en qué hacer con él.

-Nadie me había visto matando a alguien. Y además de eso…- Cargando al niño en sus brazos- Él es igual que yo… (Un onmyouji)-

Un par de minutos después toca la frente de Subaru y este despierta, es entonces que tiene una pequeña conversación con él y decide hacer la dichosa apuesta.

-**Si tú y yo nos encontramos de nuevo… "Vivamos juntos por un año"**- Habla tranquilo -Mi corazón es completamente opuesto al tuyo. Tú eres amable, puro y honesto. Y estoy seguro que será así mientras seguirás creciendo. "Tu corazón permanecerá puro". Entonces si te encuentro otra vez… "Trataré lo más que pueda en aprender a amarte, por un año… Y después de eso, si te considero especial… Habrás ganado y no te mataré. Pero si yo decido que no puedo considerarte especial para mí…- Gira hacia el cadáver de la niña que hace poco había asesinado -Si no encuentro la diferencia entre tú y ese cuerpo… entonces… Te mataré"- Toma de las manos de Subaru -Entonces hoy… Te dejaré ir. Pero para reconocerte cuando nos volvamos a ver. Grabaré un símbolo en ti-

Besa una de las manos del niño y alza su cuerpo aún tomando a Subaru de las manos…

-**Un símbolo que muestra… "Que eres presa de los Sakurazukamori"**-

Subaru queda inconciente… y una estrella de cinco picos es grabada en cada una de sus manos…

Luego de grabarle el símbolo de los Sakurazukamori en las manos lo deja ahí junto al árbol de cerezo y se va…

Después de eso, Seishirou sigue con su vida como siempre, asesinando a gente sin la menor duda, sin el menor remordimiento mientras los años pasan…

Hasta que un día comienza a cansarse de todo… y es entonces que la conoce.

Seishirou camina de noche por una calle de Tokio y una peculiar tienda le llama la atención. En eso una mujer sale a la puerta y lo ve…

-"Hitsuzen"- Comenta de repente hacia él.

El Sakurazukamori sonríe, esa persona no era común y corriente, ella poseía un alto poder mágico. Y por el nivel que sentía, posiblemente fuera…

-La Bruja con el poder de cumplir los deseos de los demás…-

-El líder del clan de los Sakurazukamori…-

Bien, esto lo confirmaba, esa mujer era esa prestigiosa maga que se decía "podía cumplir deseos".

-Si está aquí es porque tiene un deseo…-

-Quien sabe…-

-Sabe que el precio por tomar una vida es muy alto, ne?-

-Hai-

-…Así que por eso es veterinario…- Murmura.

El de lentes clava su mirada en ella, eso era algo que nadie sabía (no el hecho de que era veterinario sino la razón de por qué lo era), habría pensado en matarla si no fuera por la poderosa barrera transparente que la cubría.

-Formule su deseo-

-Hmm… Creo que solo estoy aburrido de todo-

-¿Su deseo es cambiar de estilo de vida?-

-Tal vez…-

-Necesito de un pago para cerrar el trato-

-¿Qué podría ser…?-

-El precio sería… "Que no volviera a matar a nadie"-

-¿Y si lo hago que recibiré yo?-

-**Podrá irse a otro lugar a empezar de nuevo… En Latinoamérica dirijo una Preparatoria llamada "Sakura", le ofrezco unirse a la plana de docentes de la Institución Educativa, recibiría capacitaciones seguidas y le ayudaría a instalarse allá… A cambio no matara a nadie más**-

-Oh… ¿Entonces me convertiría en un "asesino redimido"?-

-Así es…-

-Creo que lo pensaré…-

-De acuerdo, vuelva cuando haya decidido-

Terminada la conversación, Yuuko regresa a la tienda y Seishirou sigue con su camino.

Al día siguiente cuando caminaba por la calle ve a un lindo chico llevar en sus manos unos sobres manila, posiblemente documentos importantes. Pero lo que realmente llama su atención es que ese chico lleva puesto guantes oscuros los cuales tenían un fuerte conjuro de protección para cubrir… "las marcas de las manos de esa persona".

-¿Estará bien que Nee-san y yo viajemos solos a Latinoamérica…?- Piensa en voz alta mientras camina -Bueno… La Preparatoria Sakura a la que vamos es muy prestigiosa- Sonríe dulcemente para él mismo -Además a mí… "Me gustan mucho los pétalos de cerezos…"-

"Era él… El niño que conoció esa vez junto al árbol sakura y con quien había hecho esa apuesta". Las estrellas grabadas en sus manos lo confirmaban… "Era su presa". (Esto me sonó a Tsubasa XD).

/¿Preparatoria Sakura, eh?/ Sonríe divertido para el mismo /Esto también es "Hitsuzen" ne? (Algo inevitable, destino)/

Rato después vuelve a la tienda de la bruja, donde ella parecía esperarlo.

-Volviste. ¿Entonces…?-

-"…Acepto"- Sonríe.

-Bien… Prepare sus cosas, nos iremos en un par de semanas-

-¿Está segura en dejarme dictar clases allí? Es decir… ¿Qué un asesino como yo lo haga?-

-Hai… Solo recuerde que no podrá volver a asesinar a "nadie", porque cuando eso suceda "el trato estará roto" y ya no habrá vuelta atrás- Advierte -No tendrá ninguna otra oportunidad después de esta…-

-Entendido-

Para Marzo de ese año Seishirou ya era el nuevo Profesor de Física Elemental de la Preparatoria Sakura en Latinoamérica.

"**El juego había comenzado…"**

**-- End Flash Back --**

La mirada de Seishirou continua muy triste… "Su único deseo ahora era que Subaru lo perdonara…"

Lo que fuera… Haría lo que fuera para que su pequeño lo perdonara… "Porque su nuevo deseo se cumpliera…"

"**Ahora cada uno de ellos deberá de tomar sus propias decisiones por el bien de sus deseos… Incluso aunque tengan que dar o renunciar a algo…" **_(Soy mala, mala, muy mala. Muajajajjaja XD)._

Y en el departamento De Flourite.

-Empezando por… Yo…- Con la mirada baja -**"Les mentí a todos… Incluso a ti…"**-

-¿En qué…?- Interroga el morocho.

-**"Ore… Ore wa Fye ya nai…" (Yo… No soy Fye…)**-

-Nani…? (¿Qué…?)- Lo mira sin entender.

-Gomen nasai…- Muy triste -Gomen… nasai…-

**¿Qué era lo que estaba diciéndole esa persona…?**

Kurogane estaba más que confundido con lo que acababa de escuchar… ¿Pero cómo estaba eso de que Fye no era Fye? ¡Por dios…! ¿Acaso el rubio se había terminado de volver loco o qué?

-¿¿Cómo que no eres tú…??- Cuestiona el morocho.

-Ahora te lo explicaré "todo"… Desde el principio…-

El Profesor de Química cierra los ojos por unos segundos mientras el otro no le quita la mirada de encima.

-Más que eso… "Te mostraré todo… Te mostraré mi pasado…"- Le dice al abrir los ojos.

-¿Y cómo se supone que lo harás?-

-¿Alguna vez has escuchado de las "Visiones del pasado"?-

-¿Visiones del pasado…?-

-Uh… ¿Sabes lo que es un "Post-Cognitivo"?-

El Profesor de Educación Física niega con la cabeza como respuesta.

-Son las personas que pueden ver el pasado…- Explica el rubio -Se podría decir que son una especie de clarividentes, así como lo son los videntes de sueños que ven el futuro en sus sueños… Los Post-Cognitivos se caracterizan por poder ver el pasado…-

-¿Eres uno de esos…?-

-No… Sin embargo, hubo un tiempo en el que se podría decir que fui un "vidente de sueños"- En su mirada se ve como si recordara algo -…Y además… en otro aspecto también soy "especial"…-

-¿En cuál?-

Como respuesta se acerca a Kurogane y le extiende la mano izquierda... quien mira sin entender…

-"Toma mi mano y observa lo que aparecerá… Lo verás por ti mismo"-

El morocho lo piensa por un par de minutos… En verdad comenzaba a pensar que Fye se había vuelto loco… Pero decide hacer lo que decía y en ese momento el otro usa magia por lo que Kurogane se sorprende mucho ante esto…

-**Lo que te mostraré son visiones del pasado, así que sin importar que veas, no trates de intervenir ni nada por el estilo, porque todo eso ya pasó y no puede ser cambiado… Solo mira con atención y no me sueltes hasta que haya terminado…**-

El Profesor de Educación Física solo asiente ligeramente con la cabeza y las imágenes comienzan a formarse delante de ellos…

**Advertencia****:** **"Recomendado para mayores de 16"**, por los temas de violencia, depresión, aislamiento, suicidio y asesinato (Inner: o.o). Además de hablar sobre el karma y los poderes místicos en general, que pueden llegar a ser complejos para algunos. Y por ultimo **"Spoilers del Volumen 20 y 21 (La Saga de Celes) del Manga de Tsubasa".**Decidan ustedes mismos leer o no todo lo que respecta a "Visión del Pasado".

**-- Visión del Pasado --**

Hace 26 años atrás en un pequeño lugar de Europa una feliz pareja decide bendecir su amor con el sacramento del matrimonio y así lo hacen. En solo un par de meses la mujer sale embarazada y sin que nadie se lo esperara serían "gemelos".

Pasan los nueve meses y los niños nacen… Eran realmente hermosos, de cabellos dorados, piel como la leche y hermosos ojos azules. Pero…

Una mujer anciana, la abuela paterna de los gemelos, mira detenidamente a los recién nacidos en brazos de su madre…

-¿Sucede algo, señora?- Le pregunta la mujer al ver la extraña expresión del rostro de la otra persona.

Hay un pequeño momento de silencio hasta que ella contesta.

**-"…Esos gemelos están marcados por la desgracia…"**- Afirma seria.

-¿…Pero de qué…?- Mirándola sin entender.

-Lo he visto gracias a mi clarividencia… Aunque ambos sean de almas muy evolucionadas… y lo más seguro es que hayan nacido con dotes especiales…- Segura -Aún así… Los dos están marcados con la desgracia… con el dolor y las lágrimas… e incluso con la muerte…-

La madre de los gemelos la mira en silencio… Sabía del don de ver el futuro que tenía su suegra, pero… ¿Por qué sus hijos…?

**La suerte estaba echada desde su nacimiento… Desde que pronosticaron su triste futuro… "Un destino marcado por la desgracia del que nunca pudieron escapar". **

**A uno se le da el nombre de "Fye" y al otro el de "Yuui".** La felicidad para esta nueva familia no dura casi nada… Al poco tiempo del nacimiento de sus hijos los problemas entre la pareja comienzan. El hombre salía cuando quería por ahí sin decir nada y regresaba a la hora que le venía en gana o el día que quisiera…

Desde entonces la mujer comenzó a sufrir mucho, pero pocas veces decía algo, incluso aunque supiera que su esposo le era infiel… Siempre estaba en casa… haciendo los quehaceres de ella. Pero sobrepasando todos los límites… además de infiel y borracho, el sujeto también golpeaba a su esposa.

Luego de tres años así, el tipo simplemente abandona el hogar y no se vuelve a saber de él. La mujer se ve obligada a trabajar de cualquier cosa y a la vez a criar a sus dos hijos sola, todo esto es muy duro para ella, pero aún así lo hace.

Ninguno de los niños puede recordar a su padre, incluso aunque trataran, pero después de todo se había ido cuando ellos eran demasiado pequeños. Su madre lloraba prácticamente todos los días… aunque siempre lo hacía sola, pero de alguna manera ambos siempre se enteraban, siempre lo sabían…

Fye y Yuui se ponían muy tristes por esto… Querían mucho a su madre, aunque pocas veces hablaran con ella, ya que esta siempre estaba "callada", pero aún así podían compartir el dolor de esa persona…

Y también dolía mucho escucharla decir cada mañana "Desearía no despertar nunca…" En otras palabras, la señora ya no quería vivir… ¿Pero qué era exactamente la muerte? Los niños no lo entendían muy bien, en especial uno…

Yuui está sentado en un rincón de su cama y abrazándose a sus piernas… mientras piensa en voz alta solo… Como siempre lo hacía su madre…

-¿Por qué mamá quiere morir…?- Sin entender -¿Qué es estar muerto…?- Su mirada entristece -"¿Papá está muerto?" ¿Yo también debería estarlo…?-

Pero no encuentra respuestas… y sus preguntas se quedan en el aire…

Los gemelos comienzan a ir a la escuela… Pero ninguno puede hacer amigos fácilmente… Tenían miedo de los demás… "Miedo a sufrir".

/"Mamá dice que nunca confiemos en nadie… Mamá dice que no debemos de querer a nadie… porque si no solo sufres… como mamá… Yo no quiero sufrir…"/ Piensa Yuui sentado al lado de su gemelo /Yo solo tengo a Fye… Solo puedo confiar en Fye… Después de todo es mi hermano…/

Todo lo que la madre de los gemelos pensaba se había grabado en los pequeños, es por eso que a pesar de la corta edad que tenían podían pensar esa clase de cosas.

Pero a pesar de todo, Fye llega a abrirse poco a poco a los demás… Tenía miedo, mas sabía que si no lo intentaba sería darse por vencido. En cambio, Yuui, se niega a esto… "Él tenía demasiado miedo".

Fye se da cuenta de esto y es por lo mismo que siempre está con su gemelo, ve por él y lo cuida, como si fuera el hermano mayor, aunque todos sabían que tenían la misma edad.

Un niño le quita un lápiz a Yuui y este comienza a "llorar en silencio"… Lo había aprendido de su madre. Al instante Fye se da cuenta y recupera la pertenencia de su hermanito.

-Toma, Yuui- Se lo devuelve.

-Snif… snif…-

-Por favor…- Triste -ya no llores…-

-Snif… snif…-

Pero aunque luego de un momento dejara de llorar, Yuui siempre terminaba llorando… Cada vez que le pasaba algo, lo único que hacía era llorar en silencio… sin hacer nada… "sin decir nada…"

Ese niño era tan frágil como un cristal… un cristal que se rompía con tanta facilidad… Que Fye siempre tenía que protegerlo y ambos se convirtieron en la persona más importante para el otro, además de su madre claro.

Pero como había dicho hace varios años su abuela, esos niños eran de almas muy evolucionadas… **Fye podía ver todo tipo de seres existentes en este plano como en otros…** (Fantasmas, espíritus, duendes, ángeles, etc). **Y Yuui solía tener** **"sueños especiales"**, por alguna razón que él no entendía, sus sueños parecían hablarle de lo que sucedería después… Además aunque no podía ver lo mismo que su hermano, **"podía sentirlos…"**

Una noche Yuui tiene un sueño… En el cual un hombre muy parecido a él (físicamente) lo miraba… Pero por más que lo veía no podía saber de quien se trataba… "No era alguien conocido para Yuui".

Al día siguiente que los gemelos vuelven de clases, se dan con la gran sorpresa de encontrar a su madre con alguien más en casa… Pero para Yuui lo más extraño de todo es que esa persona era… "la misma del sueño".

El hombre mira a ambos detenidamente y parece que no se anima a hablar, por lo que es Yuui quien lo hace…

**-"¿Quién es… ese señor…?"**- Interroga tímidamente y tomando del brazo a su hermano.

Al escucharlo la mirada de esa persona entristece, ellos no lo recordaban… Pero era obvio se fue hace varios años… "No podía reclamar nada".

-"Él es… su padre…"- Contesta la señora seria.

Los gemelos se miran entre ellos… "¿Su padre…?" La persona que le hizo tanto daño a su madre… quien se fue hace años atrás… Él que los había abandonado a ellos… y por quien no podían celebrar el día del padre… "Esa persona, era la que tenían al frente".

Nadie dice nada por un momento, luego la señora los manda a lavarse para almorzar mientras sigue conversando con su ex esposo… Rato después se sientan a la mesa, y ahora más que nunca el silencio reina en el lugar…

¿Por qué había vuelto…? ¿Era para quedarse…? Yuui pensaba solo echado en su cama…

-¿Por qué se fue antes…?- Triste -¿Está bien si se queda…?-

En este tiempo en el que nadie de esa casa pronunciaba esa palabra, "papá", menos Yuui que al escucharla solía comenzar a llorar… Siempre pensó que su padre nunca volvería, que no los quería y que por eso se había ido.

Había tratado de no darle importancia… Pero la verdad era que dolía… dolía mucho por dentro… el hecho de saber que su propio padre fue la primera persona en dejarlo… Entonces cualquiera podía hacerlo… Al final de seguro que todos lo dejarían solo…

-No quiero que me dejen…- Llora -No quiero estar solo… Ya no quiero estar solo… "Papá… no me dejes…"-

Pero por más que lo deseara con todo el corazón, ese deseo no pudo cumplirse, ya que su padre volvió a irse a los pocos días.

La tristeza cubría por completo a esa casa, pero el más afectado parecía ser uno de los gemelos… Yuui llora desconsoladamente en su cuarto.

-Papá… Papá… ¿Es mi culpa…? ¿Te fuiste por mi culpa…?- Entre muchas lágrimas -¿Soy malo…? ¿Por eso me dejaste…? ¿No me quieres... verdad? Nunca me quisiste… ¡Nunca…!- Con mucho dolor -Pues si no me quieres… entonces yo tampoco… Es más… "Te detesto…" ¡No eres mi padre… te odio…! No quiero volver a verte… No vuelvas nunca… ¡No te quiero, te detesto…!-

Y llora durante toda la noche, de haber anhelado tanto estar con su padre… Ahora Yuui lo detestaba… y como si su subconsciente tratara de expresarlo, esa noche sueña que su padre se despide de él, pero trata de no darle importancia en el momento.

Nadie habló de esa persona por mucho tiempo, hasta que meses después, una mala noticia llega donde esa familia… "El padre de los gemelos había muerto por una extraña y repentina enfermedad".

La señora se encierra en su habitación a llorar y los gemelos se quedan llorando en la sala mientras se hacían compañía el uno al otro… "En esta ocasión Yuui no lloraba solo".

-…Es mi culpa…- Se repetía a él mismo mientras lloraba amargamente -Es mi culpa…-

Aquí iba de nuevo… Echándose la culpa como siempre. Fye lo mira…

-Claro que no es tu culpa…-

-Yo… dije que no volviera nunca… Dije que lo odiaba… y que no quería volver a verlo… Y ahora será así… porque está muerto… Fue porque yo dije eso… **"Fue porque yo lo soñé…"** Soñé que se despedía de mí, fue por eso que pasó…-

-Yuui…- Lo abraza para consolarlo -De todos modos… No creo que sea tu culpa…-

Luego no dicen nada más solo lloran mucho por la muerte de su padre… Incluso aunque casi no lo conocían, aún así tenían lágrimas para esa persona… Pero la vida sigue aunque tengas perdidas en el camino.

Yuui no solo tenía miedo a los demás… Le tenía miedo a todo… Incluso comienza a tenerle miedo a la muerte, un miedo que llegó a convertirse en "terror".

-No quiero morir…- Como siempre en un rincón solo -Aunque mamá quiera morir… Yo no quiero morir… A pesar de todo… "No quiero que se acabe… No quiero morir…"-

¿Pero no sería mejor si todo se terminara…? En lugar de ver a su madre llorar todas las noches… en vez de tener miedo de todo… en lugar de llorar solo siempre…

El estado de la madre de los gemelos cada día empeoraba, su arreglo personal era un desastre y aunque llorara durante la noche, en el día renegaba por todo. Al parecer no había podido superar todo lo que había pasado con su ex esposo.

Un día por la tarde la señora va a la primaria a recoger a sus dos hijos.

Fye y Yuui salen juntos y al ver a su madre se acercan a ella.

-Esperen ahí que yo voy- Les dice simplemente.

El primero hace caso y se detiene, pero parece que el otro no había escuchado lo que les dijo la señora, porque sigue caminando hacia ella y llega a la pista.

-¡Sal de ahí, tonto…!- Exclama su madre al ver al niño ahí.

Yuui se detiene sin entender en medio de la pista y sin que se diera cuenta un autobús viene con fuerza… Tanto la señora como Fye abren los ojos como platos.

-¡Yuuiii…!-

Al escuchar mucho ruido, el pequeño rubio gira a un lado para ver que es y se da con la gran sorpresa de ver de frente a ese vehiculo que viene hacia él… Yuui se paraliza por completo y no sabe qué hacer…

/No quiero morir… No quiero morir… No quiero morir…/ Se repite en la mente mientras sus ojos se vidrian.

El conductor frena y hace todo lo que puede para no atropellarlo, aunque venía a cierta fuerza y para suerte de ellos, logra parar a unos escasos centímetros del niño…

-¡…Hazte a un lado, mocoso…!- Le grita el señor del autobús.

Fye corre hacia su hermano y lo regresa a la vereda.

-…No… quiero… morir…- Dice con la voz entrecortada.

-Yuui…- Lo abraza -Ya pasó…-

Al instante las lágrimas comienzan a caer por las mejillas de Yuui, quien aún no se recuperaba del gran susto que se había llevado. La señora cruza y se lleva a los dos niños a casa…

-¡¿Pero que rayos te pasa, niño?!- Molesta.

-Lo siento…- Se disculpa llorando.

-Mamá, no fue culpa de Yuui…- Interviene su gemelo.

-¡Tú cállate, estoy hablando con tu hermano!-

-Es que no fue su culpa…- Insiste.

Muy enojada, la señora toma del cabello a Fye y comienza a jalar de él con fuerza.

-¡¡Te dije que te callaras!!-

-¡Perdón, mamá…!-

Las lágrimas de Yuui aumentan mientras ve todo lo que pasa…

-¡¡SI TE DIGO QUE TE CALLES, TE CALLAS!!-

-¡Mamá, me duele…!- Mientras el también comienza a llorar.

-¡¡ES PARA QUE APRENDAS A CALLARTE CUANDO SE TE DICE!!-

Yuui solo se queda ahí… en silencio… y solo llora desconsoladamente…

/Fye… Fye… Perdón, Fye…/

Luego de haber jalado del cabello de Fye por varios minutos lo arroja al suelo, donde lo deja y gira hacia el otro…

Yuui se asusta de sobremanera y cae de rodillas al suelo mientras no puede dejar de llorar, pero su madre simplemente se va a su cuarto sin más… Pero las lágrimas del pequeño no se detienen…

¿Por qué… Porqué mamá había hecho eso…? ¿Por qué lastimar a Fye…? Además había sido su culpa, en todo caso le hubiese pegado a él y no a Fye…

Fye se levanta del suelo, trata de arreglarse el cabello y se seca las lágrimas, va donde su gemelo… Yuui lo mira aún hecho un mar de llanto… y sin decir absolutamente nada… Por lo que el primero solo lo abraza…

El otro quería disculparse, en verdad deseaba disculparse con él… Pero las palabras no le salían… "Simplemente no estaba acostumbrado a decir lo que sentía o pensaba". Eso era demasiado difícil para él… "Aunque igual sabía que había sido su culpa".

En la noche la señora les sirve la cena como siempre y sin decir nada, pero eso realmente no era extraño. Rato después Yuui ya se encontraba llorando solo en su cuarto… Definitivamente lo había aprendido de su madre.

-…Fue mi culpa… Fue mi culpa…- Se repetía a él mismo -Fue mi culpa… Fue mi culpa…- Entre lágrimas -Perdóname, Fye… Lo siento… Lo siento…-

Desde ese día, cada vez que pasaba algo Yuui se echaba la culpa de todo y siempre estaba disculpándose por todo. Pero lo peor de todo fue que desde esa vez la señora golpeaba a Fye por cualquier cosa… Incluso aunque el pobre niño no hiciera nada.

Y desde entonces también, Yuui agrega a su lista de "miedos" tres cosas: "Los autos y las pistas… y los gritos…" Cada vez que alguien gritaba, fuera quien fuera, por la razón que fuera… él simplemente lloraba… Lo había relacionado con lo de ese día… Le daba mucho miedo que alguien se enojara…

Al día siguiente la señora no puede llevarlos al colegio ya que como casi siempre pasaba "estaba enferma de nuevo". Por lo que los gemelos se van solos a clases, pero cuando están por cruzar la pista o por lo menos Fye sí se disponía a hacerlo, pero cuando está por avanzar, Yuui aprieta con su mano la de su hermano y se niega a moverse.

-¿Yuui…?- Gira a verlo sin entender.

Como siempre el pequeño no dice nada, pero trata de expresarse con la mirada y Fye parece entenderlo.

-¿…Te asustan los carros… por lo de esa vez… cierto?- Le pregunta al darse cuenta de lo que le pasaba.

Su gemelo solo asiente ligeramente con la cabeza como respuesta. Fye piensa un momento y luego toma en sus manos las de Yuui.

-No te preocupes…- Suavemente -No va a pasar nada… "Estoy contigo…"-

-………………..-

-Así que vamos, ¿si…?- Con una ligera sonrisa.

Yuui sigue en silencio, pero termina por asentir ligeramente con la cabeza, así que tomado de la mano con su hermano cruza la pista, aunque igual no podía evitar sentir miedo…

Además de eso, Yuui solía ser muy distraído, prácticamente "ido", era casi como si no estuviera ahí… No se daba cuenta de nada… No prestaba atención de nada… Nada parecía tener importancia para él…

Yuui comienza a llorar y su gemelo se preocupa por eso.

-¿Qué sucede?- Le pregunta al verlo así.

-…Snif…- Sin dejar de llorar -Lo… perdí… Snif…-

-¿…El dinero, cierto?-

Yuui asiente ligeramente con la cabeza mientras continua llorando. Fye lo piensa y…

-No te preocupes… Diré que lo perdí yo…-

Recién entonces su hermano alza un poco la mirada para verlo mientras niega con la cabeza.

-Está bien…- Comenta con una sonrisa agridulce -"Igual siempre me pega…"-

-…Fye…- Quiere decir algo, pero no puede…

-Mientras no lo haga contigo me conformo…- Con la mirada triste.

Y como había dicho, Fye se echa la culpa del dinero que había perdido su gemelo, motivo suficiente para que su madre le de una buena paliza… Mientras Yuui está encerrado en su cuarto y solo en un rincón mientras escucha como su madre golpea a su querido hermano…

-Fye…- Se lleva las manos a los oídos para taparlos **-"Es mi culpa… Es mi culpa… Es mi culpa…"**- Se dice con mucho dolor mientras llora desconsoladamente -Perdón… Perdón… Fye… Lo siento… Es mi culpa…-

Era su culpa… Debía de ser su culpa… "Definitivamente era su culpa, de eso estaba seguro". No solo lo de esa ocasión… si no siempre… "Siempre era su culpa, él tenía la culpa de que le pegaran a su hermano… Era su culpa, siempre lo era".

Pero a pesar de todo, incluso aunque no se relacionara lo suficiente con los demás por miedo y porque no sabía como hacerlo, **"Yuui siempre era amable…"**

Un niño de su salón está muy triste por haberse olvidado su tarea y no sabe que hacer, piensa que sus padres van a enojarse con él…

-Puedes… copiar… la mía… si quieres…- Le dice en voz baja uno de los gemelos.

El niño mira a Yuui, ellos no eran exactamente amigos, es más ni siquiera se hablaban.

-¿En serio…?- Pregunta sorprendido.

Yuui solo asiente con la cabeza en afirmación y le ofrece su cuaderno.

-Gracias…- Lo recibe.

Luego en clase de geometría, un compañero no había traído su regla, por lo que no puede avanzar con la clase…

-Compartamos… la mía…- Le dice tímidamente.

-Pero eso te demoraría mucho, Yuui…-

-No importa…- Le extiende la regla amablemente.

-…Gracias- La toma.

Siempre que alguien necesitaba algo, fuera lo que fuera y mientras Yuui pudiera ayudar lo hacía, incluso aunque solía hablar muy poco, para sus compañeros, ese niño aunque extraño y solitario, pues casi no se relacionaba con nadie que no fuera su hermano, aún así Yuui solía ser muy "amable" con todos…

Pero los gemelos tenían un secreto… que no le habían contado ni siquiera a su madre… **"Ellos tenían poderes especiales" (Magia).** Sin contar el hecho de que Yuui tenía avisos del futuro en sus sueños, además de que Fye podía ver fantasmas y todo lo que las personas comunes no pueden ver, pero esto también era un secreto, pues ninguno sabía muy bien a qué se debía o qué pensarían los demás por eso.

Un día los gemelos están afuera de su casa sentados en la acera y los niños del lugar deciden acercarse.

-Hola- Los saludan.

-Hola…- Contestan ambos.

-¿Por qué casi nunca salen ustedes dos?- Interroga uno.

-A nuestra madre no le gusta que estemos en la calle…- Contesta Fye.

-Ah, era por eso…- Comenta una niña.

-Vamos a jugar… ¿Quieren venir?- Les dice uno con una sonrisa.

Yuui mira a su hermano y este asiente con la cabeza con una ligera sonrisa, por lo que el primero también acepta.

-Vamos a hacer equipos…-

Se separan en dos grupos para comenzar a jugar, pero…

-Allá son cinco…- Comenta de repente Yuui.

-¿Uhm?- El líder mira a su grupo -No, somos cuatro al igual que ustedes-

-Pero… yo siento cinco presencias de ese lado…- Dice en voz baja.

Los niños miran sin entender, pues no había nadie más que ellos ocho allí, ¿de qué rayos hablaba ese chico?

Fye era el único que podía entenderlo, Yuui se refería al fantasma que estaba observándolos jugar… Pero como suponía ellos dos eran los únicos que podían saberlo.

-Solo es una broma de Yuui- Interviene su hermano -Claro que no hay nadie más que nosotros aquí…-

Al escuchar a Fye, el otro recuerda que los demás no pueden ver lo que ellos sí, por lo que se calla.

-Ah…-

Los demás tratan de no darle mucha importancia, aunque igual les comenzaban a parecer extraños esos gemelos.

El tiempo pasa y los pequeños crecen, pero las cosas en su casa no cambian en nada… Estaban por terminar la primaria, Yuui seguía siendo tan frágil como un delicado cristal, Fye seguía protegiéndolo y su madre aún golpeaba al último.

-¡¡SOLO SABES DARME PROBLEMAS!!-

-¡¡Mamá…, ya, mamá…!!- Trataba de pedir que se detuviera…

-¡¡NO, HASTA QUE APRENDAS A OBEDECERME, NIÑO MALO!!-

¿Malo…? ¿En verdad era malo… como su padre…?

-¡¡ERES COMO TU PADRE!!-

**-¿…Por eso… me odias tanto…?- **

Pero la pregunta queda sin respuesta… En vez de eso Fye solo es golpeado más… Así que era malo como su padre… de seguro por eso mamá lo odiaba tanto… Eso era lo que creía Fye. "De seguro era por eso…"

Mientras Yuui estaba como siempre encerrado en su cuarto donde lloraba solo…

-Es mi culpa… Todo esto es mi culpa…- Usa las manos para tapar sus oídos -¡Es mi culpa…! ¡Ya, basta…! - Mientras se ahoga en sus propias lágrimas -¡Por favor… Ya basta…! Ya no… más… Por favor… Mamá… Fye…-

Y al entrar a la secundaria pasa… "El secreto es revelado".

Como pocas veces pasaba los gemelos habían podido jugar con los chicos del barrio, sin imaginarse lo que estaba por suceder…

Todos los chicos se juntan y se ponen a jugar fútbol, en eso el balón sale volando y da a la casa abandonada de la cuadra. Uno de ellos va por la pelota mientras los demás esperan.

Yuui recuerda su sueño… la casa abandonada… y…

-¡El muro…!- Exclama de repente.

Los demás lo miran sin entender.

-¡¡En la casa abandonada… el muro se va a caer…!!-

-¿Qué…?-

Fye abre los ojos como platos, él sabía perfectamente que su hermano era un vidente de sueños… Rápidamente los gemelos corren hacia allá y los demás se quedan afuera.

Yuui se enfoca en recordar los detalles del sueño y va donde está el chico, justo en ese momento el muro comienza a caer…

-¡¡Ahhh…!!- Grita mientras trata de cubrirse con las manos.

Sin tener tiempo para pensarlo, Yuui extiende su brazo derecho y usa magia para protegerlo, sin darse cuenta que los demás estaban viéndolos desde la ventana…

El chico tiembla y abre los ojos despacio… El muro se había venido abajo, pero él no se había hecho nada… ¿Qué acaba de suceder?

-Lo hiciste bien…- Le sonríe ligeramente su hermano.

Yuui suspira aliviado y gira hacia un lado por lo que se queda paralizado, al darse cuenta Fye voltea hacia el mismo lugar… Las personas del lugar los miraban muy sorprendidos… Por el fuerte ruido los adultos también habían salido a ver y la gente no demoró en hablar.

-¿Cómo hizo eso…?- Interroga una chica.

-Esos gemelos… tienen poderes extraños…-

-¡Y se dice que pueden hablar con la gente muerta…!-

-Uno de ellos sabía lo que iba a pasar…-

-¿Ellos lo ocasionaron?-

-¡Debe de ser culpa de ellos!-

La mirada de ambos hermanos entristece notablemente… Una señora corre hacia el que estaba en el suelo, lo levanta y gira hacia los gemelos.

-¡Fue su culpa!-

-Yo…- Trata de hablar Yuui -solo…-

- ¡Aléjense de mi hijo y de mí!- Y sin más se va con el chico.

Mientras los demás padres también tomaban a sus hijos.

-Te prohíbo volver a hablarles- Le decía una mujer a su hijo.

-No te quiero volver a ver con esos raros… ¡Son fenómenos!-

"¿Fenómenos…?" Las palabras de todas esas personas llegan muy dentro de los dos niños… lastimándolos…

-¡Sí, son fenómenos!-

-¡FENÓMENOS!-

-¡Ellos ocasionaron el derrumbe!-

-¡Es culpa de esos gemelos!-

-¡Ellos atraen desgracias!-

-¡Son gemelos malditos…!-

Las lágrimas comienzan a caer por las mejillas de ambos al escuchar a la gente decirles todas esas cosas… ¿En verdad eran fenómenos…? ¿Realmente ellos atraían desgracias…? ¿Por eso su papá se fue…? ¿Por eso él murió…? ¿Por eso pasaba todo…? ¿Entonces todo era su culpa…?

**-¡¡FENÓMENOS, FENOMÉNOS, FENÓMENOS!!**-

La gente continua llamándolos así hasta cansarse y luego simplemente se van dejándolos solos.

Incluso aunque se hubieran ido, Yuui sigue llorando desconsoladamente en los brazos de su hermano, quien armándose de valor detiene su llanto gradualmente.

-…Vamos a casa…-

Yuui niega con la cabeza y se aferra a Fye… Tenía miedo… Si su madre se enteraba…

-¿…Es por mamá…? ¿Tienes miedo de su reacción…?-

-……………..- Asiente con la cabeza.

-…No te preocupes… Ella volverá hasta muy tarde… Casi no se habla con nadie de por aquí y cuando no trabajo nunca sale de casa… No creo que se entere hasta dentro de un tiempo…-

-¿…Y cuando lo haga…?-

-…Entonces…- Abraza fuertemente a su gemelo **-"Yo te protegeré, hermano…"**-

Yuui no contesta nada y solo corresponde al abrazo. Luego los dos vuelven juntos a casa y como había dicho Fye su madre no parece enterada del asunto por un buen tiempo.

Pero a las finales si llega a hacerlo y es entonces que las cosas empeoran para ellos…

Los gemelos hacen la tarea juntos en el cuarto de Yuui, hasta que su madre llega a la casa y va donde están ambos.

-¡¡Pensaron que nunca me iba a enterar!!-

Los dos chicos se asustan de sobremanera… Por fin había pasado… "Ella ya lo sabía".

-¡¡Qué se supone qué son ustedes?!-

Los ojos de Yuui se vidrian mientras Fye permanece en silencio.

-¡¡Quién fue… el que provocó el derrumbe y el que usó esos poderes extraños?!- Clava su mirada en Yuui -¡¡Tú, verdad…?!-

La señora se acerca a él mientras Yuui comienza a llorar completamente aterrado, por lo que Fye se coloca delante de su hermano.

**-¡¡No fue Yuui, mamá…!! "¡¡…Fui yo…!!"-**

Yuui abre los ojos como platos… ¿A esto se había referido su hermano cuando dijo que lo protegería…?

La mujer toma con fuerza a Fye y se lo lleva de ahí a rastras.

-¡¡Maldito fenómeno!! ¡¡Ahora te enseñaré…!!-

Yuui aunque quiere decir algo para ayudarlo siente como la voz se le ha ido y solo puede ver como su madre se lleva a Fye a la sala donde comienza a gritarle y a golpearlo…

-¡¡Y tu hermano hace lo mismo que tú?!-

-¡Ahh...! ¡No, no mamá…!- Entre lágrimas continua protegiendo a su querido hermano -¡Yuui no lo hace… él es normal…!-

-¡¡No me mientes, no?!-

-¡Claro que no, mamá…! ¡Solo yo hago esas cosas…! ¡Solo yo…!-

-¡¡Espero que estés diciéndome la verdad, mocoso!! ¡¡Pobre de ti que yo me entere que no es así!!-

Mientras Yuui escuchaba todo desde su cuarto donde de rodillas en el suelo lloraba desconsoladamente…

/Es mi culpa… Es mi culpa… Es mi culpa… Fye… Perdóname… Por favor perdóname…/

Ahora no solo era la gente de los alrededores los que los llamaban "fenómenos" y los miraban despectivamente, ahora su propia madre también lo hacía… e incluso los de su colegio…

Los gemelos salen de la escuela y las personas comienzan a hablar…

-Son ellos… "los gemelos que atraen desgracias"-

-¿Y es verdad que tienen poderes sobrenaturales…?-

-Sí… Ocasionaron un derrumbe en el que casi muere uno de los niños de por ahí-

-¿Entonces por eso se dice que atraen a las desgracias?-

-Sí… "Además son fenómenos"-

-Esos extraños poderes… ¿Serán del diablo? De solo pensarlo me dan miedo…-

-A mí también… Por eso no te acerques a ellos por nada del mundo, si te los encuentras camina por otro lado, y si los vez finge que no es así, haz como que no existieran…-

-Lo haré…-

La madre de los niños logra escuchar todo al igual que sus hijos…

-¿Por qué Dios me castiga de esta manera…?- Piensa en voz alta la señora -Ser madre de fenómenos… **¡Ojala nunca hubieran nacido…!**-

Auch… Las palabras de su madre se clavan en sus corazones destrozándolos por completo… Ambos agachan la mirada lo suficiente para que el cerquillo de sus cabellos esconda el dolor y las lágrimas de sus hermosos espejos azules…

Estas eran las consecuencias de un secreto que tal vez nunca debió de ser revelado…

Justo cuando acababan de terminar primero, sucede…

Los gemelos se extrañan de que su madre aún no se levante, ya que pasaba el mediodía, pero le tenían tanto miedo que prefieren esperar a que lo haga sola.

Pero como no lo hacía, Fye decide ir a verla.

-¡No, hermano… puede enojarse…!- Trata de detenerlo Yuui.

-¿…Pero y si está enferma o algo…?-

-………………-

-Iré a ver… Tú quédate aquí y espérame-

Fye camina hacia el cuarto de su madre mientras su hermano solo lo sigue con la mirada hasta que aquel abre la puerta del cuarto y se queda paralizado…

Yuui mira sin entender y armándose de valor se acerca despacio… Al llegar ve como su hermano tiene los ojos abiertos como platos y llora sin decir nada…

-¿Fye…?-

Yuui mira hacia adentro del cuarto para ver que pasaba y entonces lo ve… "Su madre estaba tirada en el suelo… un cuchillo ensangrentado a un lado… y la sangre que salía de sus muñecas corría por el piso…"

Abre los ojos como platos también y al instante las lágrimas comienzan a caer sin control por sus mejillas… **"Su madre estaba muerta… Más que eso… Se había suicidado…"**

-¡…No lo veas…!- Exclama Fye aún llorando mientras abraza con fuerza a su gemelo y lo hace hundir el rostro en su pecho -…No lo veas…-

-………………-

Yuui no dice nada… la voz de nuevo se le había ido… mientras la imagen de lo que acababa de ver se queda impresa en su mente…

Fye sale de ahí con su hermano en brazos, quien parece aún no reaccionar…

-Yuui…- Trata de llamarlo entre lágrimas -Yuui… Mírame…-

-………………-

-¡…Yuui…!- Lo abraza con fuerza mientras ambos continúan llorando desconsoladamente…

**¿Por qué…? ¡¿Por qué…?! ¿Fue por ellos? ¿Fue por su culpa? ¿Por eso mamá se mató…? Porque no soportó tener como hijos a "fenómenos" como ellos… ¿Fue… por eso…?**

Un buen rato después, recién Fye se anima a llamar a la policía… quienes llegan en poco tiempo y levantan el cuerpo.

-Ningún indicio de asesinato, ¿cierto?-

-No, es un simple caso de suicido-

-Vaya… Así que la madre se mata, pero deja vivos a sus dos hijos-

-Ahora tenemos que ver si tienen algún otro lugar a donde ir-

-Es una lástima, si hubiese sido atendida a tiempo, es posible que se hubiese salvado-

-Sí… Si tan solo esos niños u otra persona se hubiesen dado cuenta antes…-

Los gemelos solo lloraban… ¿Entonces… fue su culpa? ¿La muerte de su madre fue su culpa? Si ellos no hubiesen sido tan cobardes y hubiesen entrado antes ahí… Si hubiese sido así, su madre ahora estaría viva… "Entonces sí fue su culpa la muerte de su madre".

La noticia llega a todo el lugar y los residentes de nuevo le echan la culpa a los inocentes hermanos, ahora más que nunca los llamaban "gemelos de la desgracia".

El dolor que sentían esos dos chicos era inmenso… Dolía demasiado por dentro… En especial al ver como los demás confirmaban lo que ellos pensaban… "Fue culpa de ellos".

Y ahora que no estaba mamá... y tampoco su padre. ¿Qué sería de ellos? ¿A dónde irían? ¿Con quién? Si ya no estaban sus padres, ni sus abuelos… ¿Quién les quedaba si los habían perdido a todos…?

**Ahora solo se tenían el uno al otro… Fye para Yuui y Yuui para Fye. Pero posiblemente "siempre había sido así". Esos gemelos solo se habían tenido el uno al otro siempre.**

Luego de unos días en que los chicos tienen que soportar el rechazo de los aldeanos, aunque ya desde hace varios meses que era así, solo que ahora eran rechazados con aún más fuerza… y ciertamente ahora dolía más…

La policía se encarga de buscar a los familiares que podían tener los gemelos y dan con el primo del padre de los chicos, Fei Wang (_no me odien… o.o_), quien vivía en un pueblo apartado de la cuidad.

Los oficiales del caso se contactan con él y lo ponen al tanto de lo ocurrido, además de darle la tutela de los chicos, quienes se van a vivir con esta persona prácticamente desconocida para ellos, pero el único familiar que tenían vivo.

Los encargados dejan a los dos hermanos en la casa de Fei Wang y se van. Tanto para Fye como para Yuui este era un lugar desconocido, pero tal vez aquí… "Tal vez aquí podían empezar de nuevo".

Los chicos están en la sala con sus equipajes y el hombre de cabello oscuro los mira. Yuui por inercia se abraza de costado a Fye…

-Ja, ja, ja… ¿Me tienes miedo?- Le pregunta.

-……………..- No contesta.

Silencio por un momento hasta que el hombre vuelve a hablar.

-No tienen de que preocuparse, no les haré nada malo- Les asegura.

Fye lo piensa y gira hacia su hermano.

-Está bien, Yuui, es nuestro tío después de todo… **"Podemos confiar en él"**-

Yuui asiente ligeramente con la cabeza y suelta suavemente a su gemelo, aunque se queda muy cerca de él.

-**Mi tía, abuela de ustedes, lo pronosticó cuando ustedes nacieron. "Esos gemelos estarían malditos por la desgracia y así fue"**-

Los rubios abren los ojos como platos. ¿Su abuela había dicho eso cuando ellos nacieron…? Eso quiere decir que desde el primer momento su suerte ya estaba echada. Tal vez fue por eso que su padre los abandonó… Tal vez por eso también su madre los detestó… Y era por eso que las pocas personas cercanas a ellos habían muerto… sus abuelos… y sus padres…

-**A diferencia del inútil de mi primo, yo sí heredé un poder místico así como mi tía y mi padre**-

¿Poder místico…?

**-"Magia", y he llegado a hacerme realmente poderoso-**

Fei Wang junta energía en sus manos en forma de una esfera, los gemelos miran y notan que es como lo que ellos pueden hacer, por lo que se sorprenden y se miran entre ellos.

-¿Ustedes también pueden usar magia, cierto?- Interroga interesado.

Silencio… Los chicos lo piensan, se miran hablándose con los ojos, hasta que Fye asiente ligeramente con la cabeza hacia su hermano…

Ya que su tío poseía el mismo poder que ellos. "Tal vez él… Tal vez podría entenderlos… Tal vez". Fye se arma de valor y contesta.

-"Sí…"- Afirma.

-Lo sabía-

Otro momento de silencio hasta que el hombre mayor vuelve a hablar.

-Acabo de recordar que mi primo me dejó algo para ustedes…-

-¿Para nosotros…?-

-Sí. Pero está guardado en el ático… ¿Fye, puedes ir por él?-

-Sí, pero… ¿Cómo lo reconozco?-

-Es la única cajita de madera que está ahí, la reconocerás-

Fye duda un instante… La verdad era que no quería dejar solo a su hermano, pero bueno se suponía que iban a confiar en esa persona…

-Iré por eso… Ya vuelvo-

Mira por última vez a Yuui y se va hacia arriba. En cuanto ese rubio no está, Fei Wang mira al otro.

-Aparte… Hay algo que quiero mostrarte a ti-

-¿A… mí…?-

-Sí, a ti, Yuui. Ven conmigo-

Ambos bajan por las escaleras hasta llegar al sótano. Yuui entra primero...

-¿Qué es lo qué…?-

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar la pregunta es atacado con una esfera de energía y el impacto lo tumba al suelo con fuerza…

-¿¿Ti-tío…??- Gira a verlo sin entender desde el piso y adolorido.

Fei Wang mira a Yuui parado desde la puerta.

-**Mi tía también dijo que un día la magia de ustedes sería superior a la mía y que cuando pasara yo moriría… y eso es algo que no puedo permitir. "De ninguna manera dejaré que suceda. Incluso aunque tenga que matarlos a ambos"**- Sale y cierra.

Yuui abre los ojos como platos…

-¡…Tío…!-

-**Pero por el momento solo los encerraré, de esa manera sus poderes no crecerán, además estarán separados para que no puedan unir fuerzas para tratar de huir**- Sentencia desde el otro lado.

-¡No, no…!-

Se levanta y corre hacia la puerta, pero una descarga lo arroja escaleras abajo…

-¡Ahhh…!- Llega hasta el suelo con fuerza.

-**Tanto el sótano donde estás, como el ático en donde está tu hermano, tiene un conjuro de restricción, nadie sale al menos que sea más fuerte que yo**-

Las lágrimas comienzan a caer por las mejillas del pobre Yuui…

-Fye… ¡Fye…!- Desesperado -¡¡FYEEE…!!-

Pero su hermano estaba muy lejos como para poder escucharlo…

Fye busca y busca, pero no encuentra ninguna caja de madera, así que luego de mucho buscar decide volver al primer piso para decírselo a su tío, pero al acercarse a la puerta es expelido por una descarga que lo arroja al suelo con fuerza…

-¿Magia…?- Sin entender -¿Un conjuro…?-

¿Pero quién habría puesto un conjuro en la puerta…? En eso la voz de Fei Wang se escucha del otro lado.

-Inteligente, eh-

-¡Tío…! Alguien hechizó de alguna manera la puerta, por favor ayúdame a salir…-

-De ninguna manera-

-¿…Cómo…?- Confundido.

-¿Por qué habría de quitar un conjuro que yo mismo hice?-

Fye abre los ojos como platos al escucharlo…

-¿Usted… lo hizo…?-

-Así es- Afirma.

-¿Por qué…?-

**-"Porque no quiero que haya nadie que pueda llegar a ser más fuerte que yo"**-

-Por eso… **¡¿Es solo por eso…?!**-

-**Sí. "Por eso" ustedes dos estarán encerrados desde hoy por tiempo indefinido y "separados"**-

-¡¿Dónde está Yuui?!- Súper preocupado.

-**En el sótano, pero no hay forma de que llegues ahí, solo los que sean más fuertes que yo pueden pasar esta puerta**-

Fye se levanta y trata de llegar de nuevo a la puerta, pero pasa lo mismo, una descarga lo arroja con fuerza lejos…

-¡Ahhh…!- En el suelo -¡Maldición…!- Da golpes contra el piso.

-**Sí, esta es la maldición con la que ustedes nacieron, gemelos de la desgracia. "Siempre estarán rodeados por las desgracias y serán infelices"**-

-¡Cállese…!- Con los ojos vidriados.

-Sabes que solo digo la verdad. Ja, ja, ja- Sin más se va.

Fye se queda en el suelo mientras sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas…

-Yuui… ¡Yuui…!- Llora desesperado -¡¡YUUIII…!!-

El chico nombrado llora y llora en el suelo del sótano…

-Fye… Fye… Fye ayúdame…- Con la voz entrecortada **-"No… quiero… estar solo…"- Repite -No quiero… estar solo… No quiero… estar solo… Fye…**-

Después no dice nada más y solo llora por lo ocurrido…

Mientras Fye encuentra un cofre azul con la inscripción "De Flourite" que dentro tiene una cadena con una hermosa piedra del color de sus ojos como dije y una nota…

**-"De Flourite…" Es como nuestro apellido…**- Con la mirada en la cadena -¿Será… la joya de la familia de nuestro padre…?-

Ahora mira el papel y lo toma para leerlo… Al hacerlo abre los ojos como platos por lo que decía ahí…

**¿Qué es lo que dice esa nota? ¿Y qué más recuerdos dolorosos y secretos contiene el triste pasado del Profesor de Química…? **

**-- En el Presente --**

En la casa de la bruja con el poder de cumplir los deseos de los demás, Clow va a la sala y ve a la persona que está con Yuuko. El peliazul opta por quedarse recostado a un lado de la puerta y observar en silencio desde ahí.

-Si estás aquí es porque tienes un deseo-

-Así es-

-Sé cual es tu deseo, pero es complicado…-

-¿No puede cumplirlo…?-

**-…Puedo, mas tendrías que darme "dos pagos"**-

-¿Dos…? Bueno, está bien… ¿Cuáles serían?-

-**Primero: "Tus poderes como Sumeragi"**-

¿Sus poderes como Sumeragi? **Después de todo lo que se esforzó para ser la mejor en conjuros como lo fue su padre… Incluso habían conjuros que solo ella sabía y podía hacer…**

-**Si me los entregas no podrás volver a hacer ningún tipo de conjuro ni nada por el estilo**-

Si era así… ¿Qué diría Obaa-chama al respecto? Pero lo que más la preocupaba era que si pasaba algo después, ya no podría ayudar a Subaru… Solo le quedaría confiar en Seishirou. Pero había más…

-**"Además no podrás volver a ver a Kakyo en un sueño nunca más"**-

Hokuto agacha la mirada hasta que el cerquillo esconde la tristeza de sus ojos… **No solo tenía que renunciar al lugar que se había ganado como Sumeragi, si no también a "Kakyo"…**

-¿Y el otro pago…?-

-**Segundo: "Los recuerdos de tus padres"**-

La chica aprieta los puños a los lados… No… Eso no… ¿Por qué…?

Sus ojos se vidrian…

-¿Aceptas…?-

-…………………-

Había ido ahí completamente decidida, dispuesta a todo por su deseo… Se suponía que iba a luchar por eso, "por el bien de esa persona…" Pero esto era muy duro para ella… Las lágrimas comienzan a caer lentamente por sus mejillas… **¿Sería capaz de pagar un precio tan alto por su deseo…?**

**¿Cuál será la respuesta de Hokuto? ¿Aceptará el precio… o renunciará a su deseo? ¿Y cuál es ese deseo que es tan importante para ella?**

**¿Despertará Subaru? ¿Será perdonado Seishirou? ¿Y cuál es exactamente el futuro que esas personas (Yuuko, Clow, los padres de Suba y Hoku, y la abuela de Fye) vieron…?**

"_A veces las personas que más nos lastiman, son las que menos deberían de hacerlo… __**Nuestra propia familia**__. Es contradictoria, pero principalmente es muy doloroso… __**lastima aún más**__… No sentirse bien en casa, porque nunca fue __**un**__**hogar**__, y en vez de eso sentirlo como __**la cárcel**__… El lugar donde siempre me ahogó la soledad… Por mucho tiempo estuve __**llorando sola y en silencio**__… Nunca decía nada… Siempre me guardaba todo para mí y así fue como crecí… Hasta que poco a poco comencé a relacionarme con los demás… __**Hice amigos, tuve sueños, desilusiones, confié, lloré, sonreí, cometí errores y también me lastimaron mucho, pero así es la vida. Lo importante es no rendirse nunca y seguir intentándolo**__"._

_Evelin Fátima Espinoza Valle (Fátima Winner - Fye De Flourite) _

_29 de Junio del 2008._

**¡¡CONTINUARÁ!!**

Antes de comenzar con la nota, quiero pedirles mil disculpas a todos por la gran demora de este capítulo, la razón… "Me quitaron la PC de casa" T.T Así que estoy sin ordenador y realmente he tenido que ingeniármelas para poder terminar este capi, que por cierto me quedó más largo de lo que pensaba, razón por la cual he tenido que dejarlo ahí, así que tendrán que esperar al siguiente para terminar de saber la historia completa de nuestro Fye y saber qué pasa con Hokuto. Muajajjaja.

**Nota de Autora:**

**Primero,** vuelvo con la canción de Keishou Flash y como tal vez algunos se hayan dado cuenta **"¡cada vez esta linda historia llega a más personas!" Hasta el momento estoy publicándolo en cuatro páginas de fanfics y en el foro del Hane No Akari, además próximamente también estará en los foros de Crossed Destinies y Koisake.** Luego veré en donde más lo publico XD.

**Segundo,** los recuerdos de Sei y Suba los cuadré con el manga de Tokio Babilón, espero que no les moleste, además de eso **ya expliqué como fue que Sei llega donde Yuuko y luego se hace profesor**. Ya verán más de ellos en el siguiente capi… Muajajajja.

**Tercero,** aunque soy yaoista a morir XD debo de confesar que amo a la pareja de "Hokuto y Kakyo", no sé pero para mí son lindos, aunque como a todos también les toca sufrir. XD Bueno, yo **lo advertí que todavía había algo para ellos…** Muajajajja. Espero que les haya gustado las escenas entre ellos.

**Cuarto,** ¿se me habrá pasado la mano con todo lo que les hice pasar a los gemelos? Nah, no creo… Por lo menos no en este capi, **lo peor viene en el siguiente.** Muajajaja. No tienen idea de todo los que los haré sufrir… (Inner: Mala, mala, mala… Y eso que los amas XD).

**Quinto,** **¿qué tal lo de Fei Wang?** XD Espero que no quieran matarme por eso… Además de que yo también lo odio con todas mis fuerzas, por eso le di el peor papel, "el del malo más malo" XDD.

**Sexto,** los que leyeron el trailer del cap10 se deben de haber dado cuenta de que no llega a pasar todo lo que adelantó ahí, la razón es simple **"se me extendió todo por enésima vez"** u.u De verdad que siempre me pasa, cuadro el capi en mi cabeza y al momento de escribir me termina saliendo más hojas de lo que pensaba que sería XD. (Inner: Mucha imaginación XD). **Así que toda la historia de nuestro Fye y lo demás que ha quedado incluso viene para el cap11.**

**Séptimo,** supongo que me tengo que volver a disculpar por lo del lemon… u.u Pero entiendan que por el momento no puedo ponerlo, estoy haciendo drama XD Pero en cuanto termine con el drama lo haré, es promesa que de todos modos, aunque sea para el final: **"Haré ese lemon Kuro x Fye"**. Solo tengan paciencia y sean comprensivos.

**Octavo,** como ya dije más arriba **no tengo PC de casa**, pues por asuntos personales me la quitaron T-T (Inner: "No respetan al artista" TOT). **Pero como de ninguna manera pienso dejar esto ni mi dúo con Gravity, me las ingeniaré para tener como sea esos capis para ustedes, mis queridos lectores, solo les pido "paciencia y comprensión".**

**Noveno,** con el capi anterior, **pensé que solo tres personas (Sali, Bragger y Kiba) lo entenderían, pero sobrepasando mis propias expectativas otras cuatro personas (Sakura Li, Lucero, Kory y Rika) también lo entendieron… Y eso me hace tan feliz…**

**Décimo,** pensaba que demoraría más en decir esto… **"¡Pero con este capi debo de pasar los 150 reviews en Fanfiction!"** (Ya que hasta el momento iba 145). ¡¡SOY TAN, PERO TAN FELIZ!! TOT **Así que esta semana celebraré eso,** así como celebré pasar los 100 reviews, que por cierto **Bragger me dio el review número 99, Souseiki el 100 y Sakura Li el 101, ahora veamos quien me da el 150** XD. ¡Mientras me iré a buscar el sake!

**Y onceavo y último,** que ya me extendí mucho XD Aunque no tiene que ver con el fic, pero… **"¡Gravity Girl y yo acabamos de empezar nuestro fic a dúo!"** Wiiii **Somos "Gravity Winner" y el fic es un crossover clamp Kuro x Fye titulado "Las locuras de Horitsuba!" XD Por el momento solo está en FFNET y en el foro del HNA, pero pronto estará también en todas las demás páginas donde publico XD. **

**¡Nos vemos en la próxima y recuerden dejar comentarios! Por cierto… Por el tiempo creo que ya no contestaré por aquí los reviews de FFNET, sin embargo lo haré personalmente para los que me dejen su email. **


	11. Recuerdos que no pueden ser olvidados

**Buscando la Felicidad Verdadera**

**By**

**Fátima Winner**

**Categoría:** Yaoi, y Shoujo también.

**Pareja:** Kuro x Fye, Seishirou x Subaru, Kakyo + Hokuto, ¿otra? XD

**Disclaimer:** Bueno… "Desgraciadamente los personajes de Tsubasa Chronicle no me pertenecen a mí, ni los de Tokyo Babilon, sino a las grandiosas "Clamp"... (¡Pero Fye es MÍO!) Yo sólo los tomo prestado para escribir este fanfic sin fines de lucro, sino más bien para hacer lo que me gusta y compartirlo con Uds..." .

**Dedicatoria:** "A todas esas lindas personas que conocí a partir del 2007 cuando decidí volver a intentarlo… Todos los que me aceptaron sin preguntar por mi pasado… ¡Los quiero!"

**Warning:** En primera ya saben que es yaoi XD En segunda bastante drama… Incluso "más" que el capítulo anterior… o.o

**-Diálogos- ****Títulos**** /Pensamientos/ **_**(Comentarios míos)**_

**(Aclaraciones, Explicaciones y Traducciones…)**

**-- Sueños, Visiones, Flash Back --**

**Capítulo 11: ****Recuerdos que no pueden ser olvidados… "Dolor"**

_**Dedicatoria Especial:**__**¡**__**Este capi va con todo mi cariño para mi linda hijita Artemiza (Tamara)! **__¡__Porque la quiero un buen! Que digo un buen, "¡¡LA QUIERO DEMASIADO!!" Además creo que nuestras historias son parecidas, así que el hecho de conocerla a ella también debe de haber sido "Hitsuzen". n.n Más bien, discúlpame por todo lo que te hice llorar con este capítulo... Gomen ne, pero quiero dedicártelo porque a pesar de todo seguiste diciendo que te encantaba y la primera razón de que te escogiera como "mi víctima del cap11" XD fue porque quería estar segura de que te gustara mucho el capi :P ¡Te Quiero muchooo, mi Tami!_

_**Nota Preliminar:**__**En este capi va a haber mucho drama, que digo drama esto es "angst" en su máxima expresión (y es muy en serio) y creo que muchos pueden pensar que se me pasó la mano… **__Así que lo advierto desde el principio:__** "Haré sufrir demasiado a los personajes" (No solo a Fye…).**__ Espero que aún así lean…__**Repito: "Este capítulo esta lleno de drama, angst y hasta tragedia".**__ Ahora empecemos…_

_**Advertencia:**__**"Recomendado para mayores de 16"**__, por los temas de violencia, depresión, aislamiento, suicidio y asesinato (Inner: o.o). Además de hablar sobre el karma y los poderes místicos en general, que pueden llegar a ser complejos para algunos. Y por ultimo __**"Spoilers del Volumen 20 y 21 (La Saga de Celes) del Manga de Tsubasa". **__Decidan ustedes mismos leer o no todo lo que respecta a "Visión del Pasado"._

**-- Visión del Pasado --**

Mientras Fye encuentra un cofre azul con la inscripción "De Flourite" que dentro tiene una cadena de oro con una hermosa piedra del color de sus ojos como dije.

-"De Flourite…" Es como nuestro apellido…- Con la mirada en la cadena -¿Será… la joya de la familia de nuestro padre…?-

Ve una nota dentro, la saca y la lee… Al hacerlo se sorprende en especial al ver de quien era…

_**Nota: "Quiero pedirles perdón por haberlos dejado, aunque sé que no lo merezco, pero espero que algún día puedan perdonarme. Esta cadena la heredé de mi padre y ahora yo se las dejo a ustedes, porque ese es mi deseo… ya que nunca hice nada por ninguno, por lo menos ahora quiero hacer esto. Incluso si solo uno lee esta nota, quiero que lleve la cadena, sea Yuui o Fye, ya que solo uno podrá quedársela… Lo siento tanto…**_

_**Su Padre"**_

-"……………."- No dice nada al terminar de leerla.

Luego de mirarla por un rato, devuelve la nota, cierra el cofre y lo deja a un lado mientras se sienta en el suelo.

-Tal vez… si el no se hubiese ido… las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes…- Recuesta su espalda en la fría pared -Después de todo… es de nuestra familia paterna… que nosotros heredamos estos poderes…-

Después no dice nada más y solo llora por lo ocurrido…

Los días pasan y pasan y se convierten en semanas, y los pobres gemelos siguen encerrados en esa casa… El stress y la depresión a causa del aislamiento total es demasiado duro de llevar, más tratándose de dos chicos inocentes que apenas iban a cumplir los trece… y que ya han sufrido tanto a su corta edad…

Fye trata de pasar la puerta, pero como todas las veces anteriores no puede… El chico se queda en el piso donde la descarga lo había arrojado…

-Quiero morir… Quiero morir…- Repite con la voz entrecortada -Quiero morir… Quiero morir…-

Mientras Yuui lastimado comienza a subir la escalera por enésima vez…

-Si la abuela dijo que un día nuestra magia sería más fuerte que la de él…- Sube con dificultad… -Entonces así será…-

Al llegar a la puerta y tocarla, el conjuro lo repele y lo arroja escaleras abajo golpeándolo más…

-¡Ahh…!- Llega al suelo y con los ojos vidriados -¿Aún no…? ¡¿Aún no?!- Llora -Pero cuando ese día llegue nos iremos a otro país… "Iremos juntos, Fye…" - Y las lágrimas siguen cayendo una tras otra sin agotarse -Si estamos juntos… Podremos empezar de nuevo… Mientras estemos juntos…-

Él solo era débil… inútil… Eso Yuui lo sabía muy bien… Pero si estaba con Fye… entonces tal vez… las cosas podrían ir bien…

Y las semanas llegan a hacerse meses… Hasta que los deseos de los gemelos llegan a tomar mucha fuerza…

Fye está arrodillado en el piso del ático…

-"…Quiero morir…"- Mientras llora desconsoladamente -"¡Pero antes que alguien saque a Yuui…!"-

Yuui está sentado en el suelo del sótano y abrazado a sus piernas…

-Snif, snif… "Quiero salir… ¡Quiero salir…!"- Entre muchas lágrimas -Snif, snif… "Quiero irme con Fye…"-

La fuerza de sus deseos era lo suficientemente grande como para llegar hasta "esas personas".

Una chica de cabello negro y largo (de dieciocho años) está en un jardín junto a un chico de cabello azul oscuro (de diecinueve años).

La chica parece concentrada en las flores que observa mientras su amigo la mira.

-Yuuko…- La llama.

-¿…Si?- Sin mirarlo.

-"¿Qué harás?"- Cuestiona.

Pero no hay respuesta de parte de ella, simplemente sigue con la vista en las flores por lo que el chico continua.

-Sus deseos son muy diferentes… No hay manera de que se cumplan ambos… Y más aún "uno de los deseos no puede ser cumplido"-

-"…Lo sé…"- Su mirada entristece -Incluso aunque ese chico lo pida de corazón… "Su deseo no se cumplirá… no completo"-

El peliazul guarda un momento de silencio y luego vuelve a hablar.

-Es duro ne?- Comenta de repente con la mirada a un lado -Conocer los deseos de los demás… Saber el futuro…-

Al escucharlo la chica recién gira a verlo.

-¿Lo dices por mí o por ti, Clow?-

-"Por los dos"- Contesta con una ligera sonrisa.

Yuuko no dice nada ante esto y después Clow sigue.

-Solo te queda tratar de cumplir el otro deseo…-

La chica permanece en silencio y su amigo entiende perfectamente porqué.

-**"Si no lo haces, todo seguirá igual y ninguno saldrá… Nada acabará, ni nada empezará para ninguno…"**- Triste.

-Lo sé…-

-"Además el día de la elección está cerca…"-

Silencio luego de eso, Yuuko sabía a la perfección que solo podía cumplir un deseo o ninguno.

-Si yo lo hago…- Afligida- entonces ese chico…-

-Demo… (Pero) Si no lo haces… "serán ambos"-

-……………..-

Sí, era verdad… Si no era uno, entonces serían los dos… Pero tener que decidir que hacer era en verdad muy duro…

-…Es mi destino, ne?-

-Yuuko…-

A los pocos días, Yuui tiene un sueño…

**-- Sueño --**

El rubio está en un lugar oscuro donde parece no haber nada…

-"Estoy solo…"- Dice para el mismo muy triste.

El chico se sienta en el supuesto suelo, se abraza a sus piernas y comienza a llorar…

En eso alguien se acerca despacio hasta llegar donde él y aunque Yuui no lo ve, siente su presencia…

-¿Quién es…?- Pregunta de repente.

-Soy un vidente de sueños al igual que tú…-

-¿Vidente… de sueños…?- Sin entender.

-Somos las personas que tenemos visiones del futuro en nuestros sueños…- Explica.

-¿Te refieres… a esos sueños extraños…?-

-Sí-

-……………..- No levanta la cara de sus piernas.

-¿Por qué… lloras…?- Pregunta triste.

-…Porque estoy muy solo… y no quiero estarlo…-

Hay un momento de silencio y luego el otro chico habla.

-Sabes… Yo también estaba muy solo hasta hace no mucho que conocí a una linda niña…- Se sienta al lado del rubio -Y ella me dijo el otro día que si no podía hacer nada por ti… Que por lo menos te hiciera saber que estaba contigo… Es por eso que estoy aquí ahora, Yuui…-

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre…?- Sorprendido alza el rostro para verlo.

-Ya lo dije, porque yo también soy un vidente de sueños y entre nosotros siempre nos conocemos…- Gira a verlo -Aunque esta sea la primera vez que me veas, ¿no sientes mi presencia como conocida?-

Yuui aún sorprendido asiente ligeramente con la cabeza en afirmación.

-Es a eso a lo que me refiero… Por ejemplo yo… "Siempre te he escuchado llorar"-

El rubio se sorprende más al escucharlo.

-Pero nunca pude hacer nada por ti, lo siento…- Afligido -Incluso ahora no puedo hacer nada… Lo siento mucho, Yuui…-

Silencio por un momento hasta que el otro se anima a hablar.

-…Me da miedo… la oscuridad…- Confiesa ligeramente sonrojado y con los ojos vidriados -Por hoy… ¿puedes quedarte a mi lado…?-

El chico de cabello blanco se conmueve ante esto y como respuesta asiente con la cabeza para luego con un brazo atraer suavemente a Yuui hacia él…

El rubio sin poder evitarlo ladea su cuerpo hacia el otro chico y se abraza a él mientras llora sin decir nada más…

/Esto es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti, Yuui…/ Piensa con cierto pesar.

Y se quedan así haciéndose compañía el uno al otro lo que dura el sueño.

**-- Fin del Sueño --**

Yuui despierta y ve que está de vuelta en ese oscuro y solitario lugar… donde estaba encerrado.

-Ya no más…- Comienza a llorar -Ya no más, por favor…-

Sin saber que el cielo ya lo había escuchado. Solo quedaban horas para que el día de la elección llegara…

En la tarde Fei Wang pasa por el sótano.

-Es increíble que aún no hayan muerto, supongo que su poder mágico es lo que los mantiene con vida- Comenta detrás de la puerta.

-¡…Tío…!- Exclama el chico mientras se levanta y va hacia las escaleras.

-"Gemelos de la desgracia"-

El rubio se detiene y agacha la mirada triste…

-Fue su culpa la muerte de sus padres, todo lo que pudo haber pasado fue culpa de ustedes dos- Afirma.

-¿Qué… hicimos…?- Pregunta con los ojos vidriados.

-"Nacieron". Su nacimiento fue el comienzo de la desgracia- Sentencia -Por eso todas las personas cercanas a ustedes murieron, fue por ustedes-

Yuui cae de rodillas al suelo y con el cerquillo tapando sus ojos.

¿Nacieron…? ¿Ese era su pecado…? ¿Por eso todos habían muerto…?

-"Ustedes nunca debieron de haber nacido"- Y sin más se va.

¿Ellos… nunca debieron de haber nacido…?

Las lágrimas comienzan a caer una tras otra…

-¡¿Haber nacido es un pecado…?!- Se lleva las manos a la cabeza -Incluso si salimos y vamos a otro lugar… ¿Volverá a pasar… solo porqué estamos vivos…?- Desesperado -¡¿Todos morirán otra vez… solo porque estamos vivos?!-

En la noche y luego de mucho llorar Yuui se queda dormido mientras su hermano también está tirado en el suelo, pero que con los ojos abiertos…

-"...Alguien… quien sea… que alguien saque a Yuui…"- Con los ojos vidriados.

Y sin más cierra los ojos cansado y un par de lágrimas se resbalan por sus suaves mejillas.

**-- Sueño --**

Fye ve que está en un lugar extraño y desconocido para él. Lo primero que ve es a un chico de cabello blanco…

-"Lo siento…"- Se disculpa el vidente de sueños.

El rubio lo mira sin entender… ¿De qué se disculpaba ese chico?

-Yo no puedo cumplir deseos… Así que aunque quiera no puedo sacar a tu hermano…- Explica triste -Yo solo soy un vidente de sueños…-

Fye se sorprende al principio y luego su mirada entristece notablemente.

-Pero… debe de haber alguien… alguien que pueda…-

-"La hay"- Afirma.

-¿Quién?-

-La bruja con el poder de cumplir los deseos de los demás…-

-¿Cómo me comunico con ella…?-

-Si realmente lo deseas… "Ella lo sabrá". Es posible que ya lo sepa…-

-¿Si es así entonces por qué no…?-

-Porque para que tu deseo sea cumplido debes de dar algo a cambio…-

-¿Qué cosa? No importa que sea lo daré…-

-Entonces… "Tu deseo se cumplirá"-

-¿Cuando?-

-"Mañana… Porque mañana es el día de la elección"-

El rubio de nuevo lo mira sin entender… ¿Día de la elección?

-Yo tampoco he podido hacer nada por ti en este tiempo- Desvía la mirada muy triste -Así que por lo menos ahora haré esto…- Extiende un brazo hacia un lado.

Fye lo mira extrañado y luego gira hacia donde indicaba ese chico… El rubio abre los ojos como platos al ver a la persona que se encontraba ahí…

Su gemelo estaba sentado en el suelo a cierta distancia de ellos, abrazado a sus piernas y con el rostro recostado en aquellas.

-**¿Es un pecado… que esté vivo…?**- Con voz lastimera mientras llora -¿Vivir… es un pecado…?-

Ambos espectadores se conmueven mucho con la escena, pero en cuanto Fye piensa en ir donde su hermano, la otra persona lo detiene tomándolo del brazo por lo que el chico gira a verlo y el vidente de sueños se arma de valor para hablar…

-Es posible… que esta sea la ultima vez… que ustedes dos estén juntos…- Le dice afligido.

El rubio abre los ojos como platos al escucharlo mientras un par de lágrimas caen por sus mejillas…

-Así que… esta será…- Con la voz entrecortada -la última vez… que lo vea…-

El de cabello blanco lo suelta suavemente.

-"Gracias…"-

Y sin más corre donde Yuui y en cuanto llega donde él lo abraza fuertemente mientras el otro vidente de sueños solo observa desde su lugar.

-"Esto es todo lo que puedo hacer por ustedes…"- Dice para él mismo con los ojos vidriados -"Gomen nasai… Gomen nasai…" (Lo siento tanto)-

Yuui siente como alguien lo abraza sorpresivamente, pues, para cuando se da cuenta ya está en los brazos de esa persona… Pero esa calidez… esos brazos protectores…Los conocía y en especial… "esa presencia".

-"Yuui…"- Lo nombra entre lágrimas.

Su voz lo confirmaba… "Era Fye". Solo podía ser él… ¿Pero cómo? En ese momento distingue a cierta distancia al chico de cabello blanco que el día anterior había visto en un sueño… "Entonces esto era posible gracias a él".

Las lágrimas que se habían detenido por la sorpresa vuelven a caer sin control por las mejillas de Yuui…

-Fye…- Lo nombra mientras corresponde al abrazo -¡Fye…!-

-Lo siento… Es mi culpa que tengas esa clase de pensamientos…"Es mi culpa que haya pasado esto…"- Se echa toda la culpa -Es mi culpa que estés encerrado… Porque yo dije que podíamos confiar en ese hombre por ser nuestro tío… "Por eso es mi culpa"-

Su hermano niega con la cabeza varias veces. No, no era culpa de Fye… En todo caso era su culpa, pero no la de él.

-Perdóname… Pero te prometo que saldrás de aquí…- Asegura -Sin importar lo que yo tenga que hacer para eso… "Tú saldrás de aquí…"-

-Yo… Yo quiero… salir… Pero yo quiero…- Se aferra a Fye -"Irme contigo…"-

-………………….-

-¡Fye… Yo quiero irme contigo…!- Grita desesperado entre todas esas lágrimas.

Fye solo lo abraza más como respuesta. Algo le decía que eso no iba a ser posible…

-Sabes, Yuui… en donde estoy encerrado encontré un cofre azul con la inscripción "De Flourite", el cual tiene una cadena dentro, además de una nota… El dije de esta cadena parece ser la piedra Flourite… además es del color de nuestros ojos… He llevado esa cadena en este tiempo…-

-…Flourite…-

-No sé que pase mañana o después… Pero quiero que a partir de mañana tú seas quien lleve esa cadena…-

-¿Yo…?-

-Sí… Así podrás sentirme siempre contigo…-

Yuui se separa ligeramente y mira a su hermano.

-¿Qué tratas de decir…?-

-Nada… Solo lo digo por cualquier cosa que pueda pasar…-

-Fye…- Casi aterrado ante la idea -¿No vas a dejarme… cierto…?-

-Yo…- Vuelve a abrazarlo -"Yo siempre estaré contigo, Yuui"-

-Tú eres todo lo que yo tengo…- Se aferra a Fye -"Eres todo lo que siempre he tenido…"-

-Igual tú para mí…- Entre lágrimas -"Te quiero, hermano…"-

-"Yo también te quiero, Fye…"- Contesta inmediatamente.

Por alguna razón esto era como una despedida… Fye lo sabía y Yuui lo sospechaba. Tal vez por eso se abrazaron y lloraron de esa manera durante todo el sueño…

**-- Fin del Sueño --**

El día de la elección había llegado… "Uno lo daría todo por su deseo… y el otro perdería todo lo que le quedaba… Pero este era el destino".

Fye despierta en el ático y se sienta en un rincón con una rodilla ligeramente levantada y la espalda y la cabeza recostada en la pared.

-Hoy es el día de la elección…- Piensa en voz alta -Se supone que hoy… mi deseo podrá ser cumplido…-

"**En la soledad de su tristeza ese chico pide un deseo… por el bien de su persona más importante…"**

-Por favor… "Que alguien saque a Yuui…"-

Y su deseo es escuchado… De la nada se oye una voz…

-Fye…-

El chico se exalta y mira a todos lados, pero incluso con su clarividencia no puede ver nada. ¿Entonces?

-¿Quién es…?- Interroga.

-"Soy la persona con el poder de cumplir los deseos de los demás"- Se presenta.

Fye abre los ojos como platos… Era la persona que le había mencionado ese vidente de sueños la noche anterior… Ella era con quien quería comunicarse… "quien podía cumplir su deseo…"

-"Por favor… Saca a Yuui"- Le pide.

-Tu deseo puede ser cumplido, pero el precio sería demasiado alto…-

-No importa que sea…- Firme -"Estoy dispuesto a todo por mi deseo"-

-¿Incluso a morir?-

-Incluso a eso-

-¿Estás seguro?-

-Sí…- Muy en serio -"No importa si yo muero… mientras que Yuui sea libre"-

-Ciertamente para que uno de ustedes dos pueda salir, el otro deberá de morir…-

-Está bien…- Insiste -"Así que por favor, saca a Yuui"-

-De acuerdo…- Acepta y luego explica -Como ya sabes, hoy es el día de la elección. Tanto tú como tu hermano serán visitados por el ángel de la muerte. Si realmente quieres que sea Yuui el que salga, entonces ofrécete como sacrificio…-

-"Lo haré"-

-Además debes de entregarle al ángel el cofre con la cadena "De Flourite" para que se la de a tu hermano… Más tarde te diré el resto-

La voz de la chica ya no se escucha y Fye solo se queda a esperar lo que le había dicho ella.

-Lo siento, Yuui…- Se disculpa con los ojos vidriados.

Luego de un rato unas plumas blancas aparecen en el lugar y junto con ellas un hermoso ángel.

-¿Eres el ángel de la muerte?- Le pregunta al mirarlo.

El ser celestial asiente con la cabeza en afirmación y Fye agacha la mirada…

-El cielo me escuchó… ¿cierto?-

-"El cielo siempre escucha"- Afirma.

-Ya veo…-

-Estoy encargado de la elección… Responde: "¿Tú o tu hermano?"-

-Quiero que Yuui sea libre… Quiero que él viva y sea feliz… Por eso me ofrezco como sacrificio por mi hermano-

-¿Estás seguro?-

-Completamente- Firme -A sí que si tiene que llevarse a alguien hoy, que sea a mí-

-Entonces cuando tu deseo sea cumplido, vendré por ti…-

-Está bien…- Toma el cofre y se le entrega -Por favor… Déle esto a mi hermano… quiero que él use la cadena…-

El ángel lo recibe y sin más se va. Ahora Fye espera a que esa chica vuelva a hablarle.

Por otro lado, Yuui está en el sótano, sentado en un rincón como siempre, pero en eso siente una presencia…

-¿Quién… está aquí…?- Pregunta con cierto temor, pues sabía que no era un ser humano.

Unas plumas blancas aparecen y…

-"Un ángel…"- Lo mira sorprendido.

Nunca había visto uno, por eso no estaba familiarizado con esa presencia.

El ángel gira a verlo y se presenta.

-"Soy el ángel de la muerte"-

Esto extraña mucho al rubio. ¿Por qué el ángel de la muerte había ido a verlo? Acaso…

-¿Voy a morir…?- Pregunta con la mirada baja -¿Ha venido por mí…?-

-Depende del resultado de la elección-

-¿Cuál elección…?- Sin entender.

-Responde: "¿Tú o tu hermano?"-

Yuui abre los ojos como platos… ¿Él o Fye? ¿Esa era la elección que tenía que hacer…? ¿Pero cómo podía contestar a eso…? ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo escoger entre él mismo y su querido hermano?

-Yo… Yo… "Llévame a mí…"- Contesta por fin.

-¿Estás seguro?-

-…Sí…-

-¿Entonces por qué dudas?-

¿Qué por qué dudaba? Porque a pesar de todo… "realmente no quería morir…" Pero por otro lado tampoco quería que muriera Fye…

-Ya veo…- Entiende el ángel -Sabes, el otro dijo que quería que tú vivieras y se ofreció como sacrificio por eso…-

Los ojos de Yuui se llenan de lágrimas mientras el ángel deja el cofre azul a un lado del rubio.

-Te lo envía Fye, quiere que uses la cadena- Le explica y se prepara para irse -Solo hay un deseo que puede cumplirse… "Y no es el tuyo"-

-Por favor…- Alza la vista para verlo mientras llora -"No se lleve a Fye…"-

-"Tu deseo no puede ser cumplido"- Sentencia.

Sin más el ángel de la muerte se marcha y Yuui vuelve a quedarse solo… solo con sus lágrimas…

-"…Fye…"- Toma el cofre, lo abre y mira la cadena…

Las palabras de su hermano la noche anterior vienen a su mente…

"_**No sé que pase mañana o después… Pero quiero que a partir de mañana tú seas quien lleve esa cadena… Así podrás sentirme siempre contigo…"**_

Saca la cadena del cofre y se la pone… Luego ve la nota y la lee…

De regreso en el ático, Yuuko vuelve a comunicarse con el chico encerrado ahí.

-La elección terminó, ahora solo deben de concretizarse todo…-

-¿Qué sigue?-

-Hoy es el día esperado por ti y por Yuui… "Hoy la magia de ustedes supera a la Fei Wang"-

Fye abre los ojos como platos… Así que era ese día. El día que tanto estuvieron esperando… Por fin había llegado.

-Entonces… Yuui y yo…-

-No… Lamentablemente no hay forma de que ustedes dos salgan juntos de ese lugar-

-¿Por qué…?-

-En cuanto uno de ustedes dos rompa el conjuro de restricción, Fei Wang lo sabrá e inmediatamente irá a su encuentro-

-Pero si mi magia es superior a la de él…-

-Aunque sea así, el control que tiene sobre ella y la experiencia es muy superior a la tuya, así que si se enfrentan, él tiene las de ganar-

-¿Y si trato de esconderme…?-

-Tu poder mágico te delataría fácilmente, es gracias a eso que yo estando en otro continente puedo comunicarme ahora contigo-

-¿Entonces… no hay manera de que llegue donde mi hermano…?-

-No… Antes de eso, Fei Wang te mataría y luego iría por Yuui…-

-¿Entonces qué debo de hacer…?-

-Pasarás la puerta del ático, romperás el conjuro, Fei Wang subirá a buscarte… Pero antes de que llegue a ti debes de ir al balcón-

-¿Para qué?-

-Para pedir ayuda al exterior, si haces suficiente bulla alguien te escuchará y la policía al rato vendrá. Pero en ese tiempo Fei Wang tratara de matarlos a ambos… Para que los dos no murieran, se dispuso del "día de la elección", para que así por lo menos uno de ustedes sobreviviera. Al ofrecerte como sacrificio por tu hermano, no solo cargarás con tu propio karma, si no también con el de Yuui… "Tú solo cargarás con el destino de muerte de ambos", pero eso fue lo que tú mismo elegiste-

-Sí, esa fue mi decisión… "Yo pagaré por ambos"-

-Entonces ya sabes lo que debes de hacer-

-Sí, ¿pero qué pasará cuándo yo muera…?-

-Fei Wang irá por Yuui, pero gracias a tu sacrifico y a que tu hermano tiene la cadena, tu deseo será cumplido-

-Ya veo… ¿Y por qué es importante que Yuui lleve la cadena?-

-**La piedra de Flourite está unida a tu clan desde los inicios de este. Flourite es la legendaria piedra mística de protección… La cadena protege a quien la lleve, sin embargo no es poderosa frente a magia de otro "De Flourite", como lo es su tío, pero gracias al deseo de tu padre, "quien lleve la cadena, sea Yuui o Fye… Tendrá una oportunidad"**-

Fye se sorprende y recuerda la nota…

_**… "Ahora yo se las dejo a ustedes, porque ese es mi deseo… … Incluso si solo uno lee esta nota, quiero que lleve la cadena, sea Yuui o Fye, ya que solo uno podrá quedársela… Lo siento tanto…"**_

-¿Cuál fue el deseo de nuestro padre…?-

-Le prometí no contárselo a ninguno de sus hijos, lo siento-

-Ya veo…-

-…Incluso aunque quiera no puedo cumplir un deseo sin tener el pago respectivo antes… Por eso no puedo salvarlos a los dos, lo siento… **"Es la ley del límite de interferencia y la de la equivalencia"**-

-Y también la ley del karma, ¿cierto? La ley de la causa y el efecto… Lo escuché de unos profesores… **"El karma es muy difícil de quebrar… Se necesita de mucho esfuerzo para lograrlo, porque al hacerlo cambias el futuro…"** ¿Entonces con esto yo estaré cambiando el futuro…?-

-Así es y ciertamente con tu sacrificio no solo cambias el futuro de Yuui, si no también **el de otras personas**. Pero nadie dice que la mejor elección sea esta, así que si tu deseo cambia y quieres sobrevivir tú, tendrías que recuperar la cadena-

-No, está bien así… Es solo que le dije a mi hermano que siempre iba a estar con él… Pero no podré cumplir lo dicho… Iré contra su deseo para cumplir el mío y tendré que dejarlo solo…- Afligido -Tal vez sea que al final no pude protegerlo…-

-Te equivocas, claro que lo protegiste. Siempre lo hiciste, desde el principio. Es gracias a ti que él ha podido seguir hasta hoy… Tú has hecho por Yuui más que todos los que lo conocieron, incluso más de lo que otros hubiesen hecho en tu lugar… "Eres realmente noble, Fye"-

-Gracias…- Sonríe ligeramente con los ojos tristes -¿Puedo pedirte un favor especial?-

-Uh, está bien-

-Como yo ya no podré estar con él… **"Te encargo a mi hermano hasta que él encuentre a su persona especial y la felicidad verdadera… Por favor, hasta entonces, cuida de Yuui"**-

-…De acuerdo-

-Muchas gracias…- Con los ojos vidriados -Te lo agradeceré eternamente…-

La conversación termina y Fye se queda por un momento con la mirada en la nada… Luego busca cualquier cosa con que escribir, al no encontrar nada, él mismo se lastima la mano para escribir con su sangre en la pared…

/Puedo soportar el dolor si es por él… (¿Saben lo que duele lo que está haciendo…?) También puedo morir si es por él… (……)/

Al terminar se arma de valor y va a la puerta… Y como lo había dicho la chica con la que estuvo hablando, esta vez la descarga no lo bota y el conjuro se rompe al momento en que Fye por fin sale del ático…

Inmediatamente Fei Wang se dirige hacia arriba mientras Fye corre al balcón… en donde ve al ángel de la muerte en un extremo… y con los ojos vidriados se prepara para gritar.

-¡¡AUXILIO, AUXILIO!! ¡¡QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE!!-

Su tío lo escucha y va al balcón también.

-¡¡ESTOY ENCERRADO EN ESTA CASA JUNTO CON MI HERMANO!!-

El hombre mayor abre de golpe la puerta de acceso al balcón y saca un arma…

-¡¡Cállate!!- Le ordena enojado mientras lo apunta.

Fye gira hacia él y ve el arma… Traga saliva con fuerza y vuelve a su posición anterior.

-¡¡AUXILIO!! ¡¡RESCATEN A MI HERMA…!!-

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, Fei Wang le dispara por la espalda… la bala daña órganos vitales del chico… y la sangre comienza a salir de la herida y también por su boca y oídos…

-…Agh…-

El rubio siente mucho dolor… Su cuerpo se hace hacia delante mientras las fuerzas se le van y trata de sujetarse de la baranda para no caer…

-**"…Por favor… Yuui… sé… libre…"**- Dice con la voz entrecortada mientras sus ojos comienzan a cerrarse y las lágrimas se resbalan por sus mejillas…

Al escucharlo Fei Wang vuelve a dispararle para rematarlo, pero esta vez dos veces seguidas…

-Muérete de una vez, mocoso-

Los ojos de Fye se cierran por completo y su cuerpo inerte cae del balcón hasta la acera de la calle…

El "asesino" sin ningún tipo de remordimiento se acerca a la baranda y ve hacia abajo donde algunas personas se acercan al cuerpo del rubio

-¡Maldita sea!- Cero culpa -¡Todo por esos malditos gemelos!- Muy molesto -Pero ahora va a ver el otro…-

Sin más deja el balcón para dirigirse al sótano.

Yuui llora en un rincón y en eso siente un fuerte dolor en el pecho…

-Au…- Se lleva las manos al corazón -Duele…-

Dolía… y mucho… ¿Pero por qué…? ¿Por qué? Y de la nada escucha una voz conocida…

"…_**Por favor… Yuui… sé… libre…"**_

Yuui abre los ojos como platos… Esa voz… Esa era la voz de su querido hermano… "Era la voz de Fye".

El mismo dolor se repite dos veces seguidas y el cuerpo del rubio se contrae hacia delante por eso.

-Au, au…- Entre lágrimas -Fye… ¿Qué es esto…?- Pregunta sin entender.

¿Qué significaba esto? ¿Había pasado algo…? Posiblemente sí y nada bueno… ¿Pero qué? Además de que tenía que ver con su hermano…

El dolor comienza a parar gradualmente, por lo que el chico se levanta y aunque con dificultad sube las escaleras… Y para su gran sorpresa puede llegar a la puerta y salir.

Cierto brillo aparece en los hermosos espejos azules mientras las lágrimas caen una tras otra…

-Fye y yo… Ahora podremos…-

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, Fei Wang llega donde él.

-¡Tú y Fye nada!- Lo interrumpe.

El chico se exalta asustado y no sabe que hacer.

-Tí-tío…-

Fei Wang ahora apunta con el arma a Yuui quien aterrado abre los ojos como platos.

-"Te mataré de la misma manera en la que lo hice con tu hermanito"- Comenta divertido.

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué trata…?-

-"Que tu hermano está muerto. Yo mismo acabé con él hace un momento"- Afirma sin el menor remordimiento.

¿Qué Fye…? ¿Qué… Fye…? No… No, Fye… No él…

Yuui cae de rodillas al suelo mientras las lágrimas caen sin control por sus mejillas…

-…No… No es verdad…- Se niega a creerlo.

-Lo es, te digo que yo mismo lo maté. Le disparé con esta arma tres veces y luego cayó por el balcón estrellándose contra el suelo- Cuenta como si nada.

El rubio se lleva las manos a los oídos para taparlos mientras no puede dejar de llorar…

-"Y ahora es tu turno"- Sentencia gélidamente.

El chico cierra los ojos y solo espera a que esa persona lo haga… "Se había rendido". Porque ya había sido suficiente para él... Ya ni quisiera estaba su hermano… Así que lo mejor sería que su tío lo mate en ese momento.

/"Espérame, Fye…"/ Dice para sus adentros.

Pero… Fei Wang no dispara…

-¿Una barrera…?- Interroga sin entender y con la mirada en su sobrino.

Yuui abre los ojos… ¿Por qué no disparó? ¿Y cuál barrera?

-No es posible que un gusano como tú sea tan poderoso como para hacer esa barrera… E incluso si fuera así no hay manera de que sepas como hacerla…- Trata de razonar -¿Pero entonces?-

¿Pero de que hablaba su tío…?

En eso Fei Wang comienza a acercarse al rubio y alza un brazo como para pegarle, por lo que el chico cierra los ojos con fuerza… Pero aunque escucha ruido, no siente nada, lo cual lo extraña y lo hace abrir los ojos lentamente…

Gran sorpresa la que se lleva al ver a su tío golpear una especie de "pared transparente"… ¿Acaso a eso se refería con lo de "barrera"?

-¡Solo puede ser un dispositivo mágico…!- Parece recordar algo -¡La cadena! ¡Es como si la estúpida cadena estuviera protegiéndolo! ¡¿Pero cómo rayos la obtuviste?!

Yuui abre los ojos como platos… ¿La cadena… lo protegía? Entonces por eso Fye se la había enviado… y por eso le había dicho que la usara…

Las lágrimas vuelven a caer por las mejillas del rubio… "Incluso después de muerto, su hermano seguía protegiéndolo".

-"…Fye…"- Lo nombra mientras llora.

Fei Wang lo escucha y comienza a entender.

-Así que fue el otro mocoso… ¡El desgraciado pudo abrir el cofre que yo no pude!- Molesto -¡De seguro fue el deseo del idiota de mi primo!-

¿De papá…? ¿Acaso… su padre… también…?

Las lágrimas de Yuui aumentan aún más…

-Y el deseo del imbécil de tu hermano debe de haber sido salvarte, por eso de alguna manera te envió la cadena…- Entiende -Y debe de haber sido por eso que no se inmutó ante mi arma y hasta me provocó para que lo matara-

¿Qué…? El rubio aunque hecho un mar de lágrimas mira a su tío sin entender… quien le contesta la mirada.

-Que ignorante. "Es la ley de la equivalencia". Si quieres algo debes de dar otra cosa de igual valor…- Explica -Para que un deseo sea cumplido debe de haber un pago equivalente, **en este caso, la vida de tu hermano por la tuya**-

Yuui vuelve a abrir los ojos como platos… Fye… Su querido hermano… ¿Había muerto… por él…?

-"Fue tu culpa"- Clava la mirada en el chico -Y cargarás siempre con esa muerte sobre ti- Sentencia.

¿De nuevo… Era su culpa? No solo tenía que cargar con la muerte de sus padres… si no también con la de Fye ahora…

Las lágrimas del chico no se detienen…

Fei Wang usa magia para atacarlo, pero es inútil, la barrera es absoluta.

-Esa cadena no debería de ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para protegerte de mí y sin embargo está haciéndolo- Razona -**"Alguien de afuera lo hace"**-

¿¿Alguien de afuera…?? Eso era imposible…

-Ya termino de entenderlo… Mi primo antes de morir debe de haber hecho un trato con la persona que ahora está protegiéndote y tu hermano también debe de haber hecho un trato con la misma persona- Fastidiado -Vaya si ambos fueron lo suficientemente idiotas como para sacrificarse por ti…-

-…………………..-

-Pero yo de ninguna manera pienso ir a la cárcel por esto- Sonríe chueco -Al final todo lo que mi tía dijo se cumplió… "Solo traes desgracias, estás maldito por la desgracia"-

No hay respuesta de parte del pobre chico… Solo llora…

-"Ya no queda nadie más que tú"- Se apunta con el arma -"Estás completamente solo y lo estarás para siempre"- Sentencia y sin más se dispara a él mismo y cae muerto al instante…

Yuui se paraliza ante esto… sus ojos se quedan más abiertos de lo normal mientras las lágrimas caen y caen una tras otra… sin cesar…

Unos minutos después, la policía llega y revisa el lugar. Un oficial se acerca al chico (para entonces la barrera ya no está) quien había terminado por agachar la mirada para que el cerquillo escondiera el dolor de sus hermosos espejos azules…

-¿Estás bien…?- Se inclina hacia él.

-…………………-

-¿Cuál es tu nombre…?-

-…………………-

Al no obtener respuesta se agacha hasta llegar a su tamaño y ve que aunque el rubio estuviera ahí llorando su mirada estaba ausente…

-Como imaginaba…- Gira a un compañero -Llama a un médico, el chico está en shock-

-Sí- Asiente y llama por la radio.

El oficial voltea a ver el cuerpo del hombre de cabello oscuro… y luego regresa la vista al rubio.

-Ese maldito debe de haberlo hecho delante de ti…- Entre molesto, triste e indignado -Además de haberlos encerrado… y asesinado a tu gemelo…- Coloca sus manos sobre los hombros de Yuui -Por dios… No pasas de los trece años…- Muy triste.

Rato después el rubio es atendido y ambos cuerpos son levantados.

Esa noche el chico la pasa en el hospital y recibe la visita del oficial de la tarde.

-Hola…- Entra y camina hacia la cama de Yuui.

-……………..- Sentado en la cama en silencio y con la mirada vacía.

-¿Aún no quieres hablar…?- Triste.

-……………..- No hay respuesta…

-Entiendo…- Saca una hoja de su bolsillo y habla -En el lugar en donde estuvo encerrado tu hermano… Descubrimos un mensaje escrito en la pared…- Deja el papel en la mano del rubio -Está dirigido a ti… Léelo…-

Silencio… Luego de un momento Yuui toma el papel y lo acerca lentamente para leerlo…

_**Nota: "Perdóname, hermano, pero esta vez no podré acompañarte. La cadena De Flourite es tuya… Te protegerá en mi lugar, úsala. Te quiero…"**_

Para cuando terminó de leer las lágrimas ya habían comenzado a caer por sus mejillas…

-Está bien si lloras…- Mirándolo triste -Porque se trataba de tu querido hermano…-

El corazón de Yuui duele intensamente mientras las lágrimas caen sin control… y su pequeño cuerpo se contrae por eso…

-…Lo siento…-

Con este "incidente" el pobre chico había perdido absolutamente a todos… Incluso a Fye, no, principalmente a él… Porque su gemelo era todo lo que realmente había tenido… Pero ahora ya no lo tenía… "Ya no tenía nada".

-Todos me dejaron…- con un tono lastimero -Incluso Fye…- mientras las lágrimas surcan su hermoso rostro -Dijiste que siempre ibas a estar conmigo… "Mentiroso…"-

Sin familia… Sin amigos… Completamente solo y sin absolutamente nada… Ni siquiera tenía "esperanza"… Una persona que lo ha perdido todo incluso eso… ¿Cómo se supone que deba de seguir…?

Yuui va a un orfanato en donde pasa un tiempo en el cual recibe tratamiento psicológico.

-Buenos días, ¿cómo estás el día de hoy?- Lo saluda la doctora.

-………………-

-¿Aún sin querer hablar, Yuui?-

Silencio y cuando ella está por volver a hablar…

-…Fye…- Quedamente -Mi nombre… es… Fye…-

-¿Fye…?- Al principio se extraña, pero luego le hace caso -De acuerdo, Fye-

El chico tenía que aferrarse a algo que lo pudiera hacer seguir y eso solo podía ser "el deseo de su hermano"… Fye se sacrificó para salvarlo, así que incluso aunque doliera demasiado por dentro… tenía que seguir… Y usar el nombre de esa persona le daría fuerza para hacerlo.

/Sé que este nombre no me pertenece…/ Admite para sus adentros mientras un par de lágrimas caen por sus mejillas /Pero por lo menos con esto… puedo sentirte conmigo… de alguna manera… Fye… Lo siento…/

Es desde ese momento que Yuui renuncia a su verdadero nombre y toma el de su difunto hermano.

Y en un tiempo es adoptado nada más y nada menos que por un amigo de sus padres… Un hombre de tez blanca y cabello negro largo…

-Hola Fye- Saluda tranquilo.

-Hola…-

-Soy "Ashura" y desde hoy me haré cargo de ti (ok, mátenme…)-

-…Ashura…-

En cuanto todos los trámites están terminados, Ashura se lleva al chico a vivir con él a Japón.

-Europa… Debe de traerte recuerdos dolorosos… ne?-

-…Sí…- Demasiados…

-Pero esto no es Europa, así que hagamos buenos recuerdos aquí-

-Sí…-

Yuui aprende el idioma, las costumbres y comienza a familiarizarse con la cultura japonesa. Además Ashura le pone maestros particulares para que haga el segundo de secundaria en casa.

-¿Necesitas algo?- Le pregunta el pelinegro.

-No…-

-Bueno, cualquier cosa que necesites solo dilo, ¿ok?-

-…Ashura-san…-

-Nani? (¿Si?)-

-¿Usted… Usted se preocupa… por mí…?-

-¿Eh?- Mirándolo -Claro…-

-Doushite…? (¿Por qué?)-

-Porque eres mi hijo, Fye-

-Ah…- Se sorprende de la respuesta.

"Su hijo…" Ashura-san acababa de decirlo él mismo…

Los meses pasan y el rubio realmente se encariña con esa persona.

-Fye, pon la mesa, por favor- Le dice mientras termina de cocinar.

-Hai… **Ashura Tou-san…** (Sí, papá Ashura)-

El pelinegro gira a verlo sorprendido… Era la primera vez que el chico lo llamaba así…

-¡Gomen nasai…! (Lo siento mucho)- Se disculpa triste y sonrojado -Lo dije sin pensar… ¡Sumimasen! (Perdón)-

-…No, está bien…- Tranquilo -Puedes llamarme así si quieres, ya que eres mi hijo…-

-……………..-

El rubio comienza a sentir de nuevo "calidez" en su corazón… Esta sensación solamente se la había dado su hermano antes, pero ahora esta persona… "también".

_**(A partir de ahora el protagonista vuelve a ser llamado "Fye" y su hermano se nombrara como "el verdadero Fye").**_

Fye pone la mesa, pero al final se le resbala un vaso y se rompe en el suelo.

Ashura va al comedor por el ruido…

-¡Sumimasen!- Sobresaltado -¡Lo recogeré todo y limpiaré…! -Asustado -¡No volverá a pasar… Por favor no me pegue…!-

-………………-

El pelinegro camina hacia el chico en silencio y extiende un brazo hacia él, por lo que Fye cierra los ojos por inercia, pero en vez de un golpe lo que recibe es…

-Daijoubu?- Le pregunta mientras pasa suavemente la mano sobre la cabeza del rubio.

¿Qué si estaba bien? ¿Solo eso…?

-…Uh… Hai…-

-Yukatta… (Menos mal)- Suspira aliviado y luego sigue -No te preocupes por el vaso, porque solo es eso, "un vaso", su valor no se compara con el de las personas o las cosas importantes. Y de todos modos no pensaba pegarte… Eso solo lo hacen las personas erradas… personas que están equivocadas… y yo no soy una de ellas-

-Ashura Tou-san…-

Su padre adoptivo había dicho eso… Entonces mamá… ¿Mamá estuvo equivocada…?

Definitivamente esa persona era completamente diferente a su madre. Esta persona… se sentía como "un verdadero padre".

Al año siguiente Fye va a una escuela secundaria y Ashura lo lleva el primer día de clases.

/¿Así es… tener un padre…?/ Se interroga a él mismo mientras camina al lado del pelinegro.

Llegan a la puerta y se detienen juntos.

-Bueno, como vas a tercer año, será mejor que entres solo- Le dice tranquilo y se dispone a irse -Vendré a recogerte a la salida-

Pero cuando está por irse lo detienen del brazo…

-¿Fye?- Gira a verlo.

-………………-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-No se vaya…- Le pide.

-Fye… Incluso aunque quiera no puedo quedarme contigo-

-Pero entonces voy a estar solo…-

-Claro que no, estarán todos tus compañeros y los profesores…-

-Aunque ellos estén ahí… "No estarán conmigo…"-

-¿Qué dices…?-

-No importa cuantas personas hayan… Incluso si estoy rodeado de mucha gente…- Sinceramente y muy triste -Estoy solo… Siempre lo estuve… y siempre lo estaré…-

Ashura se extraña al escucharlo y luego se agacha hasta llegar a la altura del chico.

-¿Alguien te dijo eso?- Le cuestiona.

-…Mi tío… antes de suicidarse… el año pasado…-

-Tu tío estaba equivocado…-

-¿Mamá también…?- Piensa en voz alta.

-¿Qué decía ella?-

-Que mi hermano y yo éramos unos fenómenos… que no deberíamos de haber nacido… Además golpeaba a mi hermano…-

-Tu madre… Ella quedó muy mal luego del abandono de tu padre, y ella estaba enferma… Así que por favor trata de perdonar todo lo que les hizo…-

-Uh…-

-Será mejor que no hables sobre las cosas de antes con los demás, no todos podrían entenderlo, así que solo háblalo conmigo, ¿si?-

-Hai…-

-Ahora ve a dentro-

-Hai…-

Resignado y con la promesa de que su nuevo padre pasaría a recogerlo, entra al colegio y busca su salón.

/Es verdad… No puedo contarle a nadie sobre mi pasado… Si no podrían rechazarme… Y yo lo que más deseo… es que me acepten…/

Sí, "aceptación", ese era su anhelo… lo único que pedía… "Ser aceptado". Quería que por primera vez los demás lo aceptaran. Pero acostumbrado a no decir nunca nada, tuvo que esforzarse mucho para cambiar eso poco a poco…

Un saludo, una respuesta…

-Nee juraría que desde que comenzó el año De Flourite no ha sonreído- Comenta un chico alto, de contextura atlética y de cabello corto negro (Hiro Yamato, de apariencia más o menos como Touya más joven ¬) que se sienta al costado del rubio.

-¿Uhm…?- El chico nombrado lo mira.

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora vas a decirme algo como que no sabes hacerlo?- Ríe incrédulo -Ja, ja, ja. Eso es imposible-

-Ja, ja, ja- Interviene un chico mediano, delgado y de cabello castaño corto (Kenji Honda, digamos que como mi amor Suzaku más joven XD) que se sienta delante de ellos -Así mira- Sonríe en forma de demostración XD.

Fye lo piensa por un momento y luego… dirige una linda sonrisa hacia ellos.

-¡Wow!- Divertido el pelinegro -Sonrió, eso tenía que grabarlo XD-

-A ver- Saca el celular el castaño -Una foto, chicos n.n-

-¡Wiiii!- Hiro jala a Fye, hace la señal de amor y paz con una mano y lo abraza de costado mientras posa con una gran sonrisa.

-………………- El rubio sonríe casi por inercia.

Kenji toma un par de fotos con el teléfono móvil y sonríe.

-Listo- Se las enseña.

-¡Qué guapo soy! ;D-

-Hiro-kun… ¬.¬U-

/Esta es la primera vez… que me tomo una fotografía con alguien…/ Piensa el rubio con la mirada en la imagen del celular.

Entonces esto era "tener amigos"… Era realmente bueno… Realmente "cálido"… Tener un padre, un hogar, amigos… "Ser aceptado". Esto era como un sueño para Fye…

En la noche Ashura y el rubio se sientan a cenar en el comedor.

-Gracias por la comida- Dicen al unísono.

Pero cuando Fye termina de agradecer sonríe ligeramente, por lo que la otra persona se sorprende.

-Sonreíste…-

-¿…Está mal? ¿Se vio extraño…? Gomen… (Lo siento)-

-No, nada de eso, es solo que es la primera vez que te veo hacerlo. Y sabes, tienes una sonrisa realmente linda-

-Ashura Tou-san…- Se sonroja por el comentario.

-Por eso creo que deberías de sonreír más seguido, Fye-

-Uh…-

Al día siguiente cuando el chico vuelve de clases…

-Todayma (Estoy de vuelta)- Ingresa a la casa.

-Bienvenido- Contesta Ashura.

Pero al estar dentro el rubio ve que su padre no está solo, si no que hay dos personas más con él sentadas en el sofá de la sala.

-Konnichiwa gozaimasu- Hace una reverencia hacia los adultos.

-Konnichiwa- Contestan ellos.

-Hoy nos acompañaran a almorzar- Explica el dueño de la casa -**Ellos son mis amigos, los herederos del Clan Sumeragi**-

-Tú debes de ser Fye, ne?- Le dice la mujer.

-Hai…-

-Nosotros tenemos dos niños, son mellizos y aunque físicamente son como dos gotas de agua en personalidad son completamente diferentes- Comenta el hombre.

"Mellizos… Diferentes…" Estas palabras parecen llegar dentro del rubio… Con él y su difunto hermano era lo mismo, aunque físicamente eran iguales, en realidad eran completamente distintos… El verdadero Fye siempre fue fuerte, valiente, decidido… Mientras que él siempre había sido débil, vulnerable, cobarde… Incluso ahora solo era "la sombra del verdadero Fye".

Rato después cuando ya habían acabado de almorzar y reposar un poco, los esposos se disponen a retirarse, se despiden y se detienen en la puerta.

La mujer se acerca al rubio, se agacha hasta él y le habla en voz baja.

-**Si en el futuro conoces a mis niños...**- Sonríe -**"Espero que sean buenos amigos, Subaru, Hokuto y tú"**-

-¿En el futuro…?- Sin terminar de entender.

-Hai- Asiente ligeramente con la cabeza -Un futuro que deseo que llegue para todos ustedes…- Sinceramente -Me alegra haberte conocido-

Sin más la Sumeragi se levanta y va al lado de su esposo, quien abre la puerta y voltea a ver a Ashura.

-**"Si no se perdona de corazón no sirve de nada y el rencor reprimido es aún más destructivo que el que se expresa"**- Sentencia el hombre hacia su amigo.

Ambas personas salen del lugar mientras Fye se queda muy confuso por lo que habían dicho y la mirada de Ashura se había ensombrecido… El rubio gira a verlo y se extraña de la expresión del rostro de esa persona.

-¿…Ashura Tou-san…?- Lo llama suavemente.

En solo unos segundos, el pelinegro vuelve a su actitud tranquila de siempre.

-¿Si?-

-No, nada…-

Y sin que nadie se lo esperara a los pocos días reciben una mala noticia.

Fye había escuchado a su padre alarmado por teléfono, como si hubiera pasado algo malo, en cuanto cuelga pregunta lo que pasa.

-¿Ashura Tou-san, sucede algo malo?- Preocupado.

-¿…Recuerdas a las personas que nos visitaron el otro día…?- Triste.

-Hai, los esposos Sumeragi ne?-

-**…Fallecieron…**-

-¿Qué…?-

-En un accidente… ayer por la noche…-

¿Por qué las personas… tenían que morir…? ¿Por qué él tenía que ver morir a la gente que conocía…? ¿Fue por eso? ¿Por qué se cruzaron con él…? ¿Acaso fue su culpa de nuevo…?

-Gomen nasai…- Dice en voz baja el chico con la mirada triste.

Además con esto esos dos niños, Subaru y Hokuto habían quedado "huérfanos", como él y su hermano… como cuando murieron sus padres…

Pero no había nada que pudiera hacer… Así que solo apoyaría a su padre, después de todo fueron personas importantes para él.

Los meses pasan y cada día Fye va abriéndose más con las personas y su relación con Ashura se vuelve realmente como si fueran "padre e hijo", además el rubio aprende a expresarse regularmente.

-Ashura Tou-san…- Sinceramente y sonrojado -**Suki dai yo…** (Te quiero, papá Ashura)-

El pelinegro se sorprende al principio y solo opta por sonreír como respuesta.

/No contestó… Supongo que no es su estilo, además él es adulto… Debe de ser solo eso/ Piensa el chico al no obtener la respuesta que esperaba.

En eso Ashura centra su mirada en la cadena que lleva puesta el chico.

-La cadena que siempre llevas contigo es la que era de tu padre ne?- Comenta mirándolo -Entonces encontraste el cofre…-

Fye se sorprende al escucharlo y recuerda que escuchó de la trabajadora social que su padre adoptivo había conocido a sus padres.

-¿Usted era amigo de papá y mamá… ne?-

-Así es-

-¿Mi padre usaba esta cadena? ¿Cómo sabe del cofre…?-

-Tus padres y yo éramos amigos de la infancia, tu padre pertenecía al Clan De Flourite, pero él no heredó ningún don místico- Comienza a contarle -Aún así tu abuelo le dio la cadena a tu padre y no a tu tío Fei Wang, quien sí era especial, esto hizo que tu tío odiara más a tu padre…-

-¿Odiara más…?-

-Fei Wang y tu padre nunca se llevaron bien, más que eso se detestaban, en especial tu tío era quien más se la traía en contra de tu padre… y el asunto de la cadena solo hizo que ese sujeto le guardara rencor a su primo. Siempre pensé que Fei Wang estaba algo desquiciado, pero nunca imaginé que luego llegaría a tanto…-

-…………………-

-Cuando tu padre murió, tu tío quiso apoderarse de la cadena, pero no puedo hacerlo del todo…-

-Naze…? (¿Por qué?)-

-**Parece ser que antes de morir tu padre logró que de alguna manera "alguien" protegiera el cofre en donde estaba guardada**, de manera que nadie pudiera abrirla, eso pensaba antes, pero como vi que tú la tenías, entonces **el hechizo de protección debió de ser para que nadie que no fuera ninguno de sus hijos pudiera abrir el cofre…** Y esto hizo enfurecer a Fei Wang, era como si incluso muerto su primo siguiera ganándole… Supongo que por eso se desquitó contigo y tu hermano… Es lo que creo-

Así que así había sido todo… Entonces su tío los había odiado por ser hijos de esa persona… Incluso aunque él y su hermano no hicieron nada…

A fin de año Ashura y Fye van a rezar al templo en memoria de la muerte de la madre de este.

-Ya han pasado dos año desde entonces…- Comenta el adulto.

-Uh…-

La imagen de su madre muerta en el suelo viene a la mente del rubio, incluso aunque quería olvidarlo esa escena aún no desaparecía de su cabeza.

Después de rezar Fye termina llorando y su padre adoptivo no dice nada solo se queda a su lado, Ashura realmente se ve muy triste por esto.

Al terminar la secundaria Fye, Kenji y Hiro van a la misma preparatoria y siguen siendo tan amigos como siempre, aunque ahora una cuarta persona se une al grupo, Akihito Terada, un chico alto, delgado, de cabello negro azulado corto y lentes (estilo Eriol XD), pero este último paraba más con Kenji mientras que Hiro y Fye se hacen aún más cercanos. (Las fangirls querrán matarme XD).

Al año siguiente el chico hace el segundo año de Preparatoria, pero para entonces los rumores sobre su adopción ya están en toda la escuela, por lo que hay quienes hablan de él cuando lo ven pasar e incluso lo llaman "recogido".

-No solo no tienen ningún parecido físico, sus apellidos son diferentes…- Comenta un chico a otro.

-Entonces sí que debe de ser adoptado ne?-

-¿Lo habrán abandonado o perdió a su familia?-

-Da igual, solo es un recogido…-

Hiro enojado por los comentarios toma bruscamente del cuello de la camisa a la última persona en hablar.

-Di eso de nuevo y te golpeo-

-¡¿Hey, qué te pasa?!-

-Eres lo suficientemente cínico para preguntarlo-

-Yo hablo de lo que se me de la gana, además a ti que te importa- Retándolo -¿Acaso es tu novio?- Le dice para molestarlo.

Hiro se sonroja por unos segundos, pero sigue igual de molesto.

-¡Suéltame!-

Mientras que los demás solo se habían limitado a observar, incluyendo a Kenji, y sin que nadie se lo esperara el que interviene es…

-Yamero onegai…! (¡Por favor, basta…!)- Le pide el rubio en serio.

-Demo, Fye… (Pero)-

-Está bien, Hiro-kun, no tiene importancia… Así que por favor suéltalo…-

-…………….-

No pudiendo negarse a lo que le pedía esa persona (¿Por qué será? XD) termina por soltar al chico, quien le saca la lengua en burla y se va con su amigo.

/Espérate a que te agarre solo… ¬¬/ Piensa Hiro con una venita en la cabeza al verlo irse.

-Hiro-kun…- Se disculpa triste -Gomen nasai…-

-¿Eh?- Sin entender.

-Siento darte problemas…- Afligido.

-Para nada, Fye, así que no te disculpes-

-Además Hiro igual siempre termina metiéndose en líos, es su naturaleza- Comenta Kenji para animar el ambiente -No es culpa de Fye-kun en absoluto- Sonríe ligeramente hacia él.

-Kenji-kun…-

-No hagas caso de lo que los demás digan, la gente siempre está hablando de más- Le dice el pelinegro.

-Uh…- Baja la mirada -Incluso si Ashura Tou-san no es mi padre biológico… ¿Está bien que lo llame de esa manera…?-

-Hai, porque para ti es tu padre así que está bien que lo llames así- Le asegura el castaño.

-Sou ka… (Ya veo)- Murmura con los ojos vidriados.

-Vamos, no llores- Le dice Hiro mientras lo abraza de costado.

-Sumimasen… (Perdón)-

-Pero tampoco te disculpes por todo, hombre-

Fye no contesta, solo se abraza a él suavemente y apoya su rostro en el cálido pecho del pelinegro haciéndolo sonrojar ligeramente por esto mientras su amigo espectador solo sonríe, la verdad si las cosas seguían así, no sería nada extraño que esos dos terminaran juntos. (En esta parte Kuro debe de estar… XD).

Ashura ve a su hijo adoptivo salir de la habitación cambiado, con un jean azul, zapatos negros, un polo negro manga corta y unas muñequeras del mismo color.

-¿Vas a salir?- Le pregunta.

-Hai- Contesta con una sonrisa mientras cierra su cuarto.

-¿Con una chica?-

-¿Eh?- Niega con la cabeza y luego explica -Voy al cine con Hiro-

-Sou ka .- Sonríe divertido.

-Are?- Extrañado -¿Sonó raro? ¿Cree que no debería de salir con él?- Pensativo -Hiro es mi mejor amigo…- Se sonroja -¿Está mal que salgamos juntos… incluso si es solo como amigos?-

-Yo no he dicho nada, Fye- Aclara tranquilo -Puedes salir con quien quieras y en el plan que tú quieras, sea con Hiro u otra persona, solo como amigos o como algo más-

El rubio solo sonríe ligeramente como respuesta y luego se dirige a la puerta para salir.

-Matta ne Ashura Tou-san (Nos vemos)- Se despide y se va.

En tercero de preparatoria los chicos comienzan a pensar en la universidad, pues ya estaban cerca de ella.

-¿A qué universidad piensan ir ustedes?- Interroga Kenji.

-Yo aún no lo sé…- Contesta el rubio.

-¿Qué tal la de Tokyo?- Comenta el pelinegro.

-¿Hiro, quiere ir a Tokyo?- Cuestiona Fye mirándolo.

-Uh… ¿No te gustaría ir a Tokyo también?- Lo mira fijamente.

-Ir a Tokyo…- Pensativo.

-Sí, incluso podríamos ir los cuatro y rentar unos apartamentos 1K-

-¡Sería muy bueno si fuéramos todos juntos!- Exclama el rubio muy animado.

-Pero el examen de admisión de esa universidad no es nada fácil- Interviene un chico de lentes (Akihito)- En especial para nosotros que somos de Kyoto-

-Gracias por los ánimos… ¬¬- Le dice con ironía Hiro.

-Tampoco he dicho que sea imposible- Aclara -Claro que si tomamos en cuenta el coeficiente intelectual de Hiro Yamato…-

-¡Ya cállate, cerebrito! .-

-Vamos, vamos- Interviene el castaño -Si nos decidimos a hacerlo, entonces será así… **"Nosotros cuatro iremos a Tokyo este Enero", ¿les parece?**-

-Hai!- Afirma Hiro.

-Hai- Sonríe el rubio.

-Hai, hai…- El de lentes termina por secundar -Pero yo no compartiré apartamento con el cabezota de nombre Hiro Yamato- Dice para molestar.

-¿Y quién quiere compartir cuarto contigo?- Contesta el aludido -Obviamente me quedo con Fye- Sonríe para sus adentros.

-¿Eh?- El rubio lo mira -Uh, está bien…- Acepta tranquilo (siempre tan inocente XD).

-Aprovechado… ¬¬- Lo llama en voz baja Kenji, pero Hiro se hace el desentendido.

Ese día los chicos hacen la promesa de irse a la capital en Enero para poder hacer el examen de admisión de la universidad de Tokyo, en donde ellos habían decidido estudiar juntos.

Fye lo habla con Ashura, quien se muestra tan comprensivo como siempre.

-Y Hiro dijo que quería compartir cuarto conmigo…- Comenta inocentemente.

Ashura termina riendo por lo bajo por el comentario.

-Are? (¿Eh?)- Sin entender -¿De nuevo dije algo raro?-

-No-

-Bueno…- Pensativo -¿Qué pasará con usted? ¿Vendrá conmigo…?-

-Quien sabe…-

-¿Uhm?-

-Lo decidiremos en Diciembre-

-Ok…-

Y así llega el fin de las clases de Preparatoria.

-¡Fin de año! ¡Fin de año!- Repetían algunos chicos a coro y de lo más felices.

-¡Yahoo, hoy nos graduamos de la Preparatoria!- Exclama un Hiro muy feliz.

-Hay gente que trata de leer- Dice el de lentes con un libro en la mano.

-¿Qué clase de fenómeno lee el último día de clases? u.u- Dice para molestarlo -Así el de aquí llamado Akihito Tarada… Digo Terada XD-

-Baka u.ú (Idiota)- Lo insulta con una venita en la cabeza.

-Hasta el último momento peleando…- Dice el castaño mientras mueve un poco la cabeza.

-No digas algo tan feo, Hiro…- Interviene el rubio con la mirada triste.

-¿Uhm?- Sin entender.

-"Fenómeno…"- Con la mirada baja -No lo digas tan a la ligera…-

El pelinegro no termina de entender porqué Fye se había puesto tan triste por una simple broma que ni siquiera estaba dirigida a él, aunque igual Hiro se sentía culpable por la tristeza de esa persona.

-Bueno… No lo diré de nuevo… ¿si?-

-Uh-

-Vaya, tu punto débil es tan fácil de ver, Hiro Yamato- Comenta divertido el de lentes.

-Hmmm….- El pelinegro gruñe sonrojado al escucharlo.

Ya era Diciembre, las clases de la preparatoria habían terminado y el cuarteto había aprobado el último año satisfactoriamente, incluso el relajado de Hiro, así que ya estaba casi todo listo para su viaje a Tokyo, solo tenían que esperar a que pasara la fiesta de promoción.

-¿Te parece si vamos juntos a la fiesta?- Le dice ligeramente sonrojado.

-Sí, claro, Hiro- Acepta el rubio.

-Entonces nos encontramos en el parque que está cerca a la escuela, ¿ok?-

-Ok-

-Además tengo algo que decirte…-

-¿Si?-

-Te lo diré mañana…-

-¿Y por qué mañana?- Sin entender.

-Porque sí- Sonrojado.

-Are…?- Con un signo de pregunta en la cabeza.

-Solo espera hasta mañana, ¿si?-

-Uh, está bien- Sonríe hacia él.

-Entonces te veo mañana a las 8 p. m. en el parque…- Posa una de sus manos sobre el suave cabello del rubio y lo despeina ligeramente en señal de afecto -Matta ashita! (¡Hasta mañana!)-

-Matta ashita- Contesta.

Pero bien dicen que el futuro es incierto… y en ocasiones ese "momento del mañana" que esperas nunca llega… Como en esta ocasión… En que "el sueño de Fye se termina"…

Esa noche el chico se va a dormir de lo más tranquilo pensando en que al día siguiente sería su fiesta de promoción.

/Además Hiro tiene algo que decirme… ¿Me pregunto qué será?/ Piensa echado en su cama.

Al poco tiempo se queda dormido… y…

En la madrugada una silueta misteriosa se encamina a la habitación del rubio, entra sin hacer ningún ruido y lo ve dormido profundamente, gira su vista a un lado y ve un cofre sobre el mueble de noche. Esa persona va hasta el objeto en mira, lo abre y ve que una hermosa cadena está dentro, pero no la toma si no que la deja ahí guardada, mas si la cadena no le interesaba… ¿Entonces qué era lo que buscaba ahí? "¿A Fye…?"

En eso el sujeto saca un cuchillo…

Pero de la nada Fye aún dormido escucha la voz de "alguien"…

"**¡Despierta! ¡Fye, despierta! ¡Para que el futuro llegue… Despierta!"**

El rubio hace caso a la voz y abre los ojos, gran sorpresa la que se lleva al ver a una persona apunto de apuñalarlo, aunque por la falta de luz (por la hora) y el poco tiempo que tiene para observarlo, no llega a ver de quien se trata.

La otra persona también se sorprende al ver al chico despertarse de la nada, por lo que apresura su acción y lo ataca, sin esperar la respuesta que obtendría…

Fye ante la situación, sin tener tiempo de pensarlo y prácticamente por inercia… **"usa magia ofensiva"** para defenderse de su atacante… Se escucha el cuchillo caer al suelo al igual que el cuerpo de esa persona de la que no tenía idea de quien era…

El rubio al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho se sobresalta asustado…

/¿Lo maté…? ¿Maté a una persona…?/

Sus ojos se vidrian y aterrado de lo que acababa de hacer comienza a gritar por ayuda…

-¡Ashura Tou-san… tasukete…! (ayúdame, sálvame)- Mientras comienza a llorar -¡Tasukete…! ¡¡Onegai tasukete…!! ¡¡Ashura Tou-san…!!-

Y sin que pudiera siquiera imaginárselo su padre adoptivo se encontraba…

-¿Cómo… podría… salvarte…?- Con la voz entrecortada.

Fye se queda helado… Esa voz… Esa voz era la de… No, no… No era posible…

El chico temblando y con el corazón en la mano se levanta de la cama y enciende la luz de la habitación para poder ver bien…

Una vez la luz prendida el chico puede ver el cuchillo tirado y la sangre esparcida por el suelo… Temblando más que antes gira a ver hacia la persona que se encontraba herida a unos metros… y al reconocerla abre los ojos como platos… mientras las lágrimas inundan sus hermosos espejos azules…

-No… No…- Niega ligeramente con la cabeza.

Esto no podía estar pasando… La persona que estaba ahí era… Ashura Tou-san… La persona que hace un momento trató de matarlo… y a la que él hirió de gravedad con sus propias manos… Definitivamente esto no podía estar pasando…

-No puede ser…-

-Pero… lo es… Fye… Yo traté… de matarte… y tú… contestaste…-

El rubio en verdad no quería creerlo, pero estaba viéndolo con sus propios ojos… ¡¿Pero por qué?!

-Naze…? Naze?! Naze da?! (¡¿Por qué?!)-

-**Datte… Fye nanka… dai kirai…** (Porque te odio)-

El rubio cae de rodillas al suelo al escuchar la respuesta… "Porque te odio, Fye"… Las palabras de esa persona se clavan en lo más profundo de su corazón destrozándolo por completo… Porque no solo era que alguien le decía que lo odiaba, si no que se trataba de "su persona más importante"…

-Déjame explicártelo…- Se esfuerza para hablar mientras un hilo de sangre sale de su boca -Tú te pareces a tu padre… y a tu padre yo… lo odiaba… No solo era Fei Wang… **Yo también odiaba a tu padre…**-

-……………..- El rubio solo llora mientras lo escucha.

-Porque él fue el responsable… de todo el sufrimiento de **tu madre…** y **a ella yo… la amaba… la amaba mucho…** Pero tu padre le hizo tanto daño… que ella cambió completamente… por el dolor… Fue culpa de tu padre… y también fue culpa de sus hijos…-

-………………- Las lágrimas de Fye aumentan aún más…

-Ustedes le recordaban… a la persona que la había abandonado… Es por eso que ella también… los odiaba a ustedes… Y además de eso… tenían los poderes extraños… del Clan De Flourite… Eran fenómenos… **Tú aún lo eres…**-

Con cada palabra de Ashura el chico solo es lastimado más y más…

-Fue por todo eso… que tu madre se suicidó… **Fue culpa de ustedes…** de tu padre… y de esos malditos gemelos… **Dai kirai…** (Te odio) **Pensaba que… podía quererte… si te veía como el hijo… de mi persona amada…** Era todo lo que podía quedarme de ella… **Por eso te adopté… Pero no pude…** Por más que vivimos juntos todo este tiempo… **Nunca pude quererte…** Nunca…-

Las lágrimas del rubio caen sin control por sus mejillas… mientras dolía demasiado por dentro…

-Solo fingía ser amable… Fingía escucharte… cuando en realidad me daba igual… todo lo que pudieras decir o hacer… Cuando rezábamos por tu madre… y tú llorabas… Yo no me ponía triste por ti… **Incluso si te veo llorar ahora… no siento nada… En esas ocasiones solo entristecía… porque la recordaba a ella… Eso era todo**-

Esto era demasiado para Fye… El chico estaba completamente destrozado… y eso podría verse claramente en sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, su rostro mojado por ellas y su frágil cuerpo casi por colapsar… Y es que nada más cruel y doloroso que el hecho de que tu persona más importante traicione de esa manera tus sentimientos…

-**¿Por qué crees que nunca… contesté a tus "te quiero"…? **Era porque no me nacía decirte nada… que no fuera "te odio"… **Cuando entendí que nunca podría quererte… decidí que lo mejor era ponerle fin a todo…** Por eso quería matarte… y luego suicidarme… Pero sabía que mientras… tuvieras la estúpida cadena no podría hacerlo… Así que esperé hasta que te la quitaras… y estuvieras bien dormido… para venir a cumplir mi cometido… Pero al final solo lo hice a medias… parece que el único que morirá hoy seré yo…-

Fye parece ahogarse en su propio llanto, pero las lágrimas fuera de disminuir solo aumentan más… como si los pedazos de su propia alma estuviera yéndose con ellas… mientras su pecho se contraía de dolor al ver a su "padre" desangrándose frente a sus ojos y por todo lo que había escuchado de esa persona…

-**Omae no seda…** (Es/Fue tu culpa) No solo la muerte de tu madre… sino también ahora la mía… **Omae no seda Fye…**-

¿De nuevo… era su culpa…? ¡¿De nuevo era su culpa?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! Pero… era verdad… porque incluso si fue en defensa propia, había atacado a su propio padre… y eso nada lo cambiaba… "Había dejado en ese estado a su persona más importante…" y eso no tenía perdón… Él mismo no se perdonaba…

-Aunque ese ni siquiera es tu nombre… **"Tú… nunca encontraras la felicidad verdadera… incluso aunque la busques… Esa es tu maldición, Yuui…"**- Sentencia gélidamente.

El rubio se lleva las manos a la cabeza mientras todo su cuerpo tiembla… Sí, posiblemente Ashura Tou-san tenía toda la razón… La felicidad verdadera… él nunca la encontraría…

-**Vuelve a quedarte tan solo como siempre lo estuviste… y como siempre lo estarás…**- Mientras sus ojos se cierran -**"o muere conmigo…"**-

Silencio… Fye abre los ojos más de los que ya los tenía abiertos…

-Ashura… Tou-san…- Ido -**Ore no seda…** (Es/Fue mi culpa)- Su cuerpo se contrae hacia delante y grita desesperadamente y con mucho dolor -¡¡AAAAHHHHH…!! ¡¡AAAAAHHHHHH…!!-

Luego solo se queda en shock, llorando, temblando y repitiendo esa frase…

-**Ore no seda… Ore no seda… Ore no seda… Ore no seda… Ore no seda…**-

Recién para el amanecer Fye se calla y con los ojos aún llenos de lágrimas gira a un lado y ve… "el cuchillo con el que esa persona trató de matarlo…"

Las últimas palabras de su padre vienen a su mente…

"_**Muere conmigo…"**_

El chico temblando se acerca al objeto y está por cogerlo…

-"Hai… Ashura… Tou-san…" (Sí, papá Ashura)-

Pero antes de que tomara el cuchillo vuelve a escuchar la voz de antes…

"**Yamete! Dame desu!" **(¡Detente! ¡No lo hagas!)

La mano de Fye se detiene muy cerca del cuchillo…

-¿Quién…es…?-

-Tu hermano pagó un precio muy alto para que tú pudieras vivir… para que pudieras salir de donde estabas encerrado… "Tu hermano deseó que tú fueras libre…" No solo él… Sino también tu padre… Ambos lo dieron todo para ofrecerte una oportunidad…-

El rubio se sorprende al escuchar las palabras de esa persona… Sabía que tenía toda la razón… Su padre y su hermano se sacrificaron por él… ¿Y él pensaba suicidarse…? La mano de Fye cae a un lado mientras su llanto continua…

-**Además aún tienes un futuro que te espera…**-

-Hontou ni…? (¿De verdad?) Si es así…- Entre lágrimas -"Quiero saber cuál es…"-

-**No es en donde estás, es en otro lugar donde personas te esperan… En especial una persona… "Pero tú debes de decidir qué hacer ahora"**-

El chico lo piensa mientras sigue llorando… y luego responde…

-"…Quiero ir…" Ya no tengo nada más… Nada que perder… "No me queda nada…" Pero si en verdad tengo ese destino… Si en verdad me esperan… **"Entonces… quiero ir…"**-

-Sí ese es tu deseo, ella lo cumplirá… Pero hay un precio- Aclara.

-¿Un precio…? ¿Cuál…?- Interroga.

-**"Tu videncia de sueños"**- Contesta.

-…De acuerdo…- Acepta.

-"Una vez que lo entregues nunca más volverá"- Le advierte.

-Está bien… Ya lo dije… ya no tengo nada que perder… No tengo nada… Así que está bien…-

-Entonces… "Que así sea"-

En cuanto terminan de hablar aparece un gran símbolo mágico (el de Yuuko) debajo de Fye junto con una especie de ráfaga de viento… En su último momento en ese lugar el chico recuerda a sus mejores amigos de la secundaria y preparatoria…

/…Hiro… Kenji… Akihito… Gomen ne…/ Piensa muy triste y aún con lágrimas en los ojos /En especial… Gomen nasai Hiro… "Por favor perdóname…"/

El rubio es transportado a otro sitio… Llega en silencio y se mantiene en el frío suelo con la mirada baja…

-"Bienvenido…"- Escucha hablar a dos personas.

Recién entonces Fye alza lentamente el rostro para mirar a quienes tenía al frente… Una era una mujer de cabello negro muy largo y el otro era un hombre de cabello azul oscuro y lentes…

-¿Quiénes son… ustedes…?- Les pregunta.

-Yo soy Yuuko, la bruja con el poder de cumplir los deseos de los demás- Se presenta la mujer.

-Y yo soy Clow, un mago poderoso- Sonríe ligeramente.

Un momento… Esa voz…

-Usted es…-

-**Hai, soy la persona que te despertó en ese momento y que te detuvo después**-

-……………-

Yuuko se acerca al rubio y lo ayuda a levantarse.

-Tranquilo, ya estás aquí…- Le dice suavemente.

-¿En dónde… estamos…?- Cuestiona.

-**"Latinoamérica"**- Contesta el de lentes.

Fye lo mira en silencio y en eso la mujer lo abraza sorprendiéndolo por completo.

-"Si quieres llorar puedes hacerlo…"-

El cerquillo esconde la tristeza de los hermosos espejos azules… y casi al instante las lágrimas vuelven a caer por esas mejillas ya mojadas… mientras Fye se abraza a ella…

-Está bien… Es bueno llorar cuando algo duele mucho… Está bien, Fye… Llora todo lo que quieras…-

El peliazul solo observa desde su lugar sin decir nada…

Por otro lado, varias horas después de regreso en Kyoto-Japón…

Ya es de noche y el cielo no está nada despejado… Hiro llega con calma al parque que está cerca de su escuela y se queda a esperar a esa persona…

Luego de pensarlo mucho, había tomado una decisión, estaba de más decir que lo que sentía por Fye era más que amistad, eso él e incluso sus amigos lo sabían perfectamente… El único que parecía no darse cuenta era el susodicho chico rubio. Pero eso no importaba, ya que esa noche en cuanto se vieran se lo diría… Solo tenía que esperar.

/Por favor, llega pronto…/ Pide para sus adentros mientras trata de no ponerse nervioso.

Pero la emoción y los nervios comienzan a desaparecer según el correr del reloj… Una hora… Dos… La gélida lluvia comienza a caer, pero Hiro no se mueve ni un poco… Solo sigue ahí… "esperando"…

Pero por más que esperaba esa persona no llegaba… El tiempo seguía pasando y Fye no daba señales de vida… Incluso su celular estaba apagado…

Es extraño que incluso luego de entender que esa persona no vendría… Hiro igual se quedara ahí quieto con la mirada baja mojándose bajo la lluvia y sus lágrimas mezclándose con ella… "Esperando por quien nunca llegaría…"

Ese día "Fye De Flourite desaparece de Japón" ninguno de sus amigos vuelve a verlo… Y el incidente de ese día se queda como un caso sin resolver, nadie entendió nunca qué fue lo que sucedió en esa habitación… Ni cómo o a dónde se había ido el rubio.

Quien está en Latinoamérica desde entonces…

Yuuko y Clow ayudan a Fye a establecerse en ese lugar, un par de meses después el rubio da el examen de admisión en la Universidad Stars en donde conoce a "esa persona"… "Kurogane". De quien se haría muy amigo, además de enamorarse de él y con quien más adelante trabajaría en la Preparatoria Sakura, Institución dirigida por las dos personas que lo trajeron ahí… "Yuuko y Clow", y en donde conocería a los hermanos Sumeragi… **"Hitsuzen"**.

**-- Fin de la Visión del Pasado --**

Al finalizar por fin la visión del pasado del Profesor de Química, recién entonces esas dos personas separan sus manos y se quedan en silencio hasta que el rubio habla.

-El resto de la historia ya la sabes…-

-……………...-

-Era por todo eso que nunca hablaba de mi pasado, incluso si me lo preguntabas tú, siempre evadía el tema, porque me era muy difícil hablar sobre eso y hasta ahora sigue siéndolo…-

Otro momento de silencio hasta que Fye vuelve a hablar.

-Me pregunto… ¿Qué hubiera pasado si el verdadero Fye hubiese sido el que sobreviviera en mi lugar…? ¿Realmente fue lo mejor que yo fuera el "elegido"…? ¿Valió la pena todo lo que ellos hicieron por mí…?- Pensativo -Cuando entendí mejor lo de "la ley de la equivalencia", le pregunté a Yuuko por el trato que hizo con mi padre, pero por más que insistí ella nunca me dijo cual fue el pago que él dio por mí… **"Supongo que es algo con lo tendré que vivir siempre…"**-

-………………-

-Sabes, el vidente de sueños que conocí de niño, se llama Kakyo y resultó ser la persona importante de Hokuto-chan… Hoy en la mañana Seishirou-Sensei traicionó los sentimientos de Subaru y eso yo lo entiendo perfectamente… **"Sé lo que es que tu persona más preciada trate de matarte…"**-

Por fin el rostro de Kurogane muestra una expresión, parece "extrañado".

-¿Seishirou-Sensei trató de matar a Subaru-kun?- Cuestiona.

-Uh, pero Hokuto cambió de lugar con él, fue por eso que Kakyo acudió a mí por ayuda… Entró a mi sueño y me pidió que la salvara… **El hecho de que él supiera mi actual nombre, mi pasado y la facilidad con la que entró a mi sueño, fue porque ya lo había hecho antes…** Al principio no lo reconocí, pero luego del sueño, recordé mi pasado y entonces me di cuenta de que era él, así que **definitivamente tenía que hacer algo por Kakyo…** Después del incidente con Ashura Tou-san, nunca me perdoné lo que hice, es por eso que **había prometido no volver a usar magia nunca más**, pero hoy la usé para salvar a los Sumeragi y hacer reaccionar a Seishirou, lo hice por ellos tres y por Kakyo… Además **la madre de los mellizos me lo dijo esa vez "que sus hijos y yo fuéramos buenos amigos"…** Supongo que ella, al igual que su esposo, también Yuuko, Clow, hasta mi abuela paterna y tal vez también Kakyo… **"Sabían el futuro que nos esperaba, sabían que todos nosotros nos conoceríamos, por eso nos enviaron a Latinoamérica…"**- Pausa y sigue -¿A ti te envió alguien? Si fue así… ¿Me pregunto si también lo sabía…?-

-…Fue idea de mi hermana… y ella es a quien ustedes llaman "vidente de sueños"…-

-Vaya… Entonces también lo sabía… **Veo que incluso a ti te enviaron para conocernos…**-

-……………….-

-Pero sabes… **Incluso si el hecho de que tú y yo nos conociéramos haya sido "destino"…** **Mis sentimientos por ti solo pueden venir de mi corazón… "El hecho de amarte lo decidí yo… Estoy seguro de eso…"**-

De nuevo no hay respuesta de parte de Kurogane y esto hace que Fye sienta mucho miedo… ¿Acaso esa persona iba a rechazarlo…? Aún así el rubio continua, "todavía no había acabado".

-"Quisiera volver a empezar de nuevo… en otro lugar… como cuando dejé Japón…"-

-¿Quieres volver a huir?-

El Profesor de Química no contesta a eso, pues sabía que su compañero tenía razón... Luego de un instante de silencio vuelve a hablar.

-Europa y Asia me traen recuerdos muy dolorosos… y aunque podría decir que Latinoamérica no… ¿Qué tal Australia…?-

-Nanda…? (¿Qué? ¿Cómo?)-

Fye camina hasta un mueble de madera de la sala, abre el primer cajón y saca "algo" de adentro.

-**Compré dos boletos de avión para Australia…** Eran para hoy en la noche, pero por la cita los cambié para mañana…- Explica mientras camina hasta el morocho -El vuelo sale a las 8 a. m…- Pone uno de los boletos dentro de un bolsillo de su compañero -**"Me gustaría… que vinieras conmigo…"**- Le propone ligeramente sonrojado.

¿Cómo…? ¿Qué huyera con él? ¿Qué se fugaran juntos? (-) ¿¿Eso era lo que estaba proponiéndole??

Con su mano Kurogane aleja la de Fye bruscamente… (.)

-**"Estás loco si realmente crees que me iré contigo…"**- Sentencia severamente como respuesta.

Auch… ¿Entonces esa persona… sí estaba rechazándolo…?

El Profesor de Química agacha la mirada para que el cerquillo oculte sus ojos vidriados…

-Kuro…-

Pero el morocho se niega a seguir escuchándolo y va a la salida.

-**Ore no koto…** (Tú a mí…)- Con la voz entrecortada.

Kurogane abre y se va sin decir nada dejando a Fye ahí solo…

-**Kirai…?** (¿Me odias?)- Por fin termina la frase mientras un par de lágrimas resbalan por sus suaves mejillas.

El rubio cae de rodillas al suelo y comienza a llorar desconsoladamente…

-Supongo que… lo que dijo Ashura Tou-san es cierto…- Dice entre todas esas lágrimas y con mucho dolor -**"Esa es mi maldición…"**-

El Profesor de Educación Física llega a su departamento en completo silencio, entra y sin prender ninguna luz va directo a su habitación en donde se deja caer boca arriba sobre la cama y se lleva una mano al rostro… "Realmente había recibido demasiado información junta".

Por otro lado, de regreso en la casa de Yuuko…

-¿Aceptas…?-

-………………-

Había ido ahí completamente decidida, dispuesta a todo por su deseo… Se suponía que iba a luchar por eso, "por el bien de esa persona…" Pero esto era muy duro para ella… Las lágrimas comienzan a caer lentamente por sus mejillas… **¿Sería capaz de pagar un precio tan alto por su deseo…?**

Hokuto duda… pero en ese momento un recuerdo viene a su mente…

**-- Flash Back --**

La pequeña niña de siete años conversa con su madre en el cuarto de ella.

-Sabes, Hokuto-chan… **"Nada de lo que sucede se olvida aunque tú no puedas recordarlo"**-

-¿Incluso así…?-

-Hai. Aunque la mente olvide, todos los recuerdos se graban en una parte de nuestra conciencia… Por ejemplo, si tropiezas por un camino, la segunda vez tomas otro y las siguientes veces haces lo mismo, incluso si llegas a olvidar ese primer incidente, **"seguirás tomando el otro camino"**, ¿entiendes?-

-Uh, creo que sí…-

-Entonces, linda, si en el futuro hay algo que debas olvidar y no quieras… Recuerda lo que te he dicho, así que **no te preocupes por lo que tu mente olvide, "muy dentro de ti siempre estaran todos tus recuerdos…"**-

**-- End Flash Back --**

Los ojos de la chica se abren como platos mientras las lágrimas siguen cayendo…

-Dios mío… Ellos incluso sabían esto… ne…? Papá… Mamá…-

Silencio de nuevo mientras ambos adultos están a la expectativa de la respuesta de la Sumeragi… ¿Aceptaría o no? Y la chica por fin contesta…

-…Está bien… **"Acepto…"**-

-¿Estás segura?-

-Hai-

-Entonces "que así sea"-

El trato es cerrado y con la mirada baja Hokuto deja el lugar y regresa al departamento Sumeragi en donde se echa a dormir al lado de Subaru sin decir nada y sin si quiera cambiarse de ropa para dormir… Solo se deja caer sobre la cama de su hermano…

Al día siguiente, el Profesor de Química se levanta temprano para su viaje…

Fye sale de su departamento ya cambiado, con las maletas y listo para salir en ese momento, pero al caminar por los pasillos su mirada entristece…

-Kuro…- Susurra.

Mas no se detiene, sino continua su camino hasta la salida en donde un taxi lo espera para llevarlo al aeropuerto. El rubio sube y se queda pensativo mientras el auto arranca.

-Kuro…- Casi en un susurro mientras ve por la ventana hacia los departamentos -Gomen ne…-

Y el vehículo lo lleva a su destino…

Por otro lado, la chica se despierta para ir a clases, pero su hermano aún duerme… ¿Por qué?

-Subaru, despierta- Lo llama.

Pero el chico no contesta por lo que ella vuelve a llamarlo varias veces y hasta lo mueve, pero nada…

-¡Subaru, Subaru, Subaru!-

Era en vano… "Su hermano no despertaría para nada, porque no quería despertar…" Lo único que ella logra es que los ojos del chico se abren, pero su mirada está ausente… "Era como si en ese cuerpo no hubiera un alma". En ese momento Hokuto se da cuenta de la gravedad del asunto…

-No puede ser…-

La Sumeragi toma en sus brazos a su querido hermano y lo estrecha con fuerza mientras sus ojos se vidrian.

-Gomen ne Subaru…- Se echa la culpa -Watashi no seda… **¡Es mi culpa por dejarlo acercarse a ti!**- Le habla mientras llora -Eres tan amable y puro… Pero nunca piensas en ti… Aunque hay varias personas que te necesitamos tú no lo notas para nada…- Lo mira -Realmente crees que no importa si mueres…- Pausa y luego sigue -Es por eso que yo… Quería que amaras algo… Tú renunciaste a tu sueño de tener un zoológico por el Clan Sumeragi… Pero solo lo hiciste por el bien de los demás… Es por eso que quería que tuvieras algo que amaras de verdad… sin que te importara lo que los demás pensaran… Algo que no cambiaras por nada… **"Solo quería que tuvieras algo como eso"…**- Se separa un poco y se lleva una mano al rostro -"Fue por eso que los junté a ambos…" Porque desde el principio supe que "él sería especial para ti…" Sabía que él era peligroso… pero aún así… **¡Quería que realmente vivieras!**- Recuesta su cabeza en el hombro de su hermano -Eres humano también, Subaru… Quería que entendieras eso…- Se aferra al chico -**¡Pero nunca quise que las cosas terminaran así!** Gomen nasai… Te hice pasar por cosas horribles… **¡Gomen nasai!**- Se separa y se levanta -"No puedo dejarte así… Definitivamente no lo haré…" Yo…- Firme -**"Te traeré de vuelta aunque para eso tenga que dar algo más valioso que todo lo que ya di… Incluso si es mi alma" **(Hokuto ya no recuerda a sus padres, pero sí el trato que hizo con Yuuko incluyendo que dio dos pagos, aunque solo recuerda uno de ellos)-

Sin decir más la chica deja a su hermano y sale del departamento rumbo a la casa de esa persona…

Al llegar toca, le abren y los tres vuelven a estar en la misma situación que la noche anterior.

-Volviste-

-Tengo otro deseo…-

-Lo sé… Pero…-

-No importa cual sea el pago, daré cualquier cosa, si tengo algo que pueda dar solo dígalo… ¡Lo que sea!- Muy en serio -Incluso si es mi propia vida, la daré- Afligida -**"Pero por favor… Tráelo de regreso…"**-

Silencio hasta que Yuuko contesta.

-**"Tu deseo… No lo cumpliré"**-

Hokuto abre los ojos como platos… ¿Qué no iba a cumplirlo?

-¡¿Cómo que no va a cumplirlo?!- Desesperada -¡Tiene que cumplirlo! Ya le dije que no importa que tan grande sea el precio, ¡lo pagaré!-

-"He dicho que no lo haré"- Sentencia.

-…Doushite ka?! (¡¡Por qué?!)-

-Porque ya hice un trato contigo ayer, me niego a hacer otro-

-Demo Yuuko!-

-**"No lo haré, porque yo no puedo cumplir ese deseo"**-

-Eso es imposible…- Incrédula -Eres la bruja con el poder de cumplir los deseos de los demás… ¡¿Y dices qué no puedes?!-

-Eso he dicho- Secunda.

-……………..-

Silencio… Luego de un momento la Sumeragi se va sin decir nada y Clow y Yuuko vuelven a quedarse solos.

-**Sería más fácil si le dijéramos la verdad ne?**- Comenta el peliazul con la mirada a un lado.

-Hai, pero eso está fuera de nuestros límites de interferencia…-

-Uh, es por eso que siempre tuvimos que observarlos en silencio mientras los ayudábamos como podíamos, en especial tú… ¿Me pregunto si algún día se enteraran?-

-Quien sabe-

-**Espero que Hokuto-chan se de cuenta de lo que debe de hacer para traer a Subaru de vuelta…**-

-Sí, **y que Kurogane detenga a Fye…**- Preocupada -**Porque si no lo hace…**-

-**"Eso no debe de pasar"**- Serio -Pero como no podemos intervenir… **"Confiemos en todos ellos"**-

-Hai-

Ellos siempre observaron detrás del telón a todos los actores y el desarrollo de la obra… y siempre buscaron la manera en que las cosas fueran lo mejor posible… "Incluso ahora". Pero hacer algo más en este momento sería pasar su límite de interferencia y eso no se les estaba permitido, es por eso que solo les quedaba seguir creyendo en todas esas personas.

**¿Kurogane detendrá a Fye? ¿Hokuto logrará hacer que despierte su hermano? ¿Qué pasará con Seishirou? ¿Qué significan exactamente las palabras de Clow y Yuuko…?**

"_Cuando todo estaba bien y pensaba que podía ser feliz… De repente pasó… __**Mi mundo se vino abajo y tuve que dejarlo todo para huir…**__ Fue entonces que perdí toda esperanza y volví a cerrarme en mí misma… Marqué un límite con los demás y __**creé una barrera para que nadie pudiera llegar a mi verdadero corazón…**__ Además de usar una máscara de sonrisas falsas por fuera… Pero sin darme cuenta ciertas __**personas que llegaron a mi vida lograron involucrarse conmigo…**__ ¿Por qué a pesar de todo se los permití? Supongo que fue porque en el fondo siempre fui la misma persona suave, tal vez débil… Pero al final entendí que __**la soledad del corazón es un sentimiento muy duro… Es por eso que ya no quiero estar más sola…**__ Además siempre quise y quiero aún __**seguir creyendo en los demás y en el futuro…**__ Incluso ahora…__** Incluso si mi deseo actual tiene pocas posibilidades de cumplirse, yo seguiré creyendo, porque la esperanza no se pierde hasta el final".**_

_Evelin Fátima Espinoza Valle (Fátima Winner - Fye De Flourite) _

_24 de Setiembre del 2008_

_._

**¡¡CONTINUARÁ!!**

Antes de comenzar con la nota, quiero pedirles mil disculpas a todos por la gran demora de este capítulo, sé que he demorado MUCHO, pero he tenido varias razones para eso, aunque prefiero no entrar en detalles, gomen nasai, hontou ni… GOMEN NASAI.

**Nota de Autora****:**

Primero, ok, sé que deben de estar diciendo que soy una desalmada y que cómo puedo hacer sufrir a mi lindo y amado Fye de esa manera, pero… ¡Me gusta el drama! XD Y también el angst XD Además que sea como sea "quedó bien y no pueden negarlo" XDD (Antes de seguir Fati se asegura de estar bien resguardada en su despacho, ya que es posible que cierta personita me salga con un complot contra la escritora XD)

Segundo, parece que el padre de los gemelos no era tan desnaturalizado después de todo ne? La abuela De Flourite pudo ver lo de Fei Wang gracias a su clarividencia y es obvio que se lo contó a su hijo, quien se puso en contacto con Yuuko e hizo un trato con ella para poder darle una oportunidad aunque sea a uno de sus dos hijos, así que Yuuko puso un conjuro de protección en el cofre para que solo Fye y/o Yuui pudieran abrirlo y así se decidiera en el día de la elección cuál de ellos sobreviviría. Si esto no se hubiese dado así, entonces como bien dice Clow en este capítulo "hubiesen sido ambos" como en la visión de la abuela de los gemelos y desde ese momento en que Yuui sobrevive "el futuro comienza a cambiar".

Tercero, ¿a que no se esperaban lo de Kakyo? Ya lo tenía pensado de más antes, pero recién pude ponerle bien, ji, ji, ji (Incluso en el capítulo anterior Kakyo menciona que está triste por "un compañero vidente de sueños" y en ese entonces Yuui aún lo era). Tan lindo Kakyo, preocupándose así por los gemelitos que hasta les da la oportunidad de poder despedirse TOT Es por eso y como bien dice Fye/Yuui "definitivamente tenía que hacer algo por él".

Cuarto, "¡Fei Wang es un desgraciado!" Hacerles todo eso a esos dos niños indefensos… (Inner: ¿Y quién lo escribió? ¬¬) Cof cof, como decía que maldito que es ese Fei Wang u.ú Por lo menos me di el gusto de matarlo en esta historia, jo, jo, jo, jo. XD

Quinto, Yuuko siempre tuvo presente la promesa que le había hecho al verdadero Fye de ver por su querido hermano, además ella es la mejor amiga de Yuui -

Sexto, ya vieron como fue el asunto de que Yuui haya tomado el nombre de Fye…

Séptimo, lo de Ashura… Ok, ¡soy muy CRUEL! Pero ya dije eso ne? XD Pues, aunque mi personaje más odiado sea FWR, después de ver el pasado de Fye en Tsubasa me cayó muy mal Ashura ¬¬ Nada que lo hizo por el bien de Fye… u.u Bueno, aquí, pues como el mismo lo dijo odiaba al padre de los gemelos y trato de reprimir todo eso, pero a las finales solo fue peor… Pero quiero recalcar que lo de él fue muy diferente a lo de Seishirou, primero porque Sei nació y creció entre asesinos, Ashura tuvo una infancia completamente normal común y corriente… Segundo, Sei ama a Suba, Ashura nunca sintió ni afecto por el pobre de Fye… TOT Tercero, Sei se sentía confundido y no sabía bien que hacer, Ashura solo lo hizo por puro odio y rencor… ¬¬

Octavo, "Hiro, Kenji y Akihito… ¡Mis lindas creaciones!" OwO Amo a mis personajes XD ¡En especial a Hiro! - ¿A qué está lindo? (Inner: Y aunque te encante igual lo hiciste sufrir ¬¬) Bueno… Sí XD Pobre Hiro-kun esperando bajo la lluvia… TOT

Noveno, Yuuko y Clow involucrados desde el inicio de todo… o.ó Los dos siempre estuvieron pendientes de todos ellos… y trataron de que las cosas salieran lo mejor posible… (Inner: Mismo TRC XDD). ¿A que son lindos?

Décimo, aquí por fin la explicación de porqué Fye había prometido no volver a usar magia… Waaa Lo que le pasó con Ashura fue horrible, cualquiera se traumaría… u.u Y obviamente ya no querría usar magia en su vida.

Onceavo, como por fin terminamos con el pasado de Fye, ya se terminó de explicar el hecho de que en un tiempo fue "vidente de sueños" y ahora ya no, también ya saben como es que llega a "Latinoamérica".

Doceavo, lo que venía incluso de antes ya está… "El asunto de las maletas, la reacción de Kurogane y la respuesta de Hokuto". Por cierto, los padres de los mellizos sabían bastante…

Treceavo, en el próximo capítulo o a más tardar en el trece (que se supone es el último) verán por qué Yuuko se negó a hacer un segundo trato con Hokuto, también sabrán cuál fue el primer deseo de la Sumeragi, lo que tendrá que hacer para que su hermano regrese y lo que hará Kurogane con respecto a Fye…

¡Me extendí de nuevo, gomen! ¡¡Todo eso y mucho más en los dos siguientes últimos capítulos de esta grandiosa historia, no se lo pierdan!! Muajajajaja

Todas las quejas, atentados XD, complots XDD, felicitaciones, criticas constructivas, recomendaciones, pedidos (Ejem: "Que Kuro detenga a Fye XD"), dudas, etc… "Por favor hacérmelas llegar en un comentario" (Que no les cuesta nada a ustedes y a mí me ayudan mucho a motivarme :3).

**¡Nos vemos en la próxima y recuerden dejar comentarios!**


	12. Resolución Final ¿Despedida?

**Buscando la Felicidad Verdadera**

**By**

**Fátima Winner**

**Categoría:** Yaoi!! XDD Bueno, y Shoujo también.

**Pareja:** Kuro x Fye, Seishirou x Subaru _(Ya, ya lo explico XD)_, Kakyo + Hokuto, ¿otra? XD

**Disclaimer:** Bueno… "Desgraciadamente los personajes de Tsubasa Chronicle no me pertenecen a mí, ni los de Tokyo Babilon, sino a las grandiosas "Clamp"... (¡Pero Fye es MÍO!) Yo sólo los tomo prestado para escribir este fanfic sin fines de lucro, sino más bien para hacer lo que me gusta y compartirlo con Uds..." ^.^

**Dedicatoria:** "**A todas esas lindas personas que conocí a partir del 2007 cuando decidí volver a intentarlo… Todos los que me aceptaron sin preguntar por mi pasado… ¡Los quiero!"**

**Warning:** Bueno, en general que es yaoi, pero cierta escena de este capítulo... Cuando lleguen ahí lo entenderán.

**-Diálogos- ****Títulos**** //Pensamientos// **_**(Comentarios míos)**_

**(Aclaraciones, Explicaciones y Traducciones…) **

**--------------- Sueños, Visiones, Flash Back, otros xD --------------- **

**Capítulo 12: Resolución Final… "¿Despedida?" **

_**Dedicatoria Especial:**__Este capi se lo dedico a "__**Sakura Li" (Kimberly, Mokona, Hokuto)**__, por ser tan fiel seguidora a esta historia, además de ser mi cyber-hermanita ¡¡a la que quiero muchísimo!! Ya que ella es una de esas lindas personas que mencioné más arriba. n.n _

_Onee-chan, espero que te guste el capi, te lo dedico con mucho cariño y haber si ahora si me dejas un mejor review XD. Pero principalmente… Espero que esto te anime por lo menos el día y recuerda que aquí estoy para lo que quieras si? ^^_

_**Nota Preliminar:**__ Para este capítulo utilizaré las siguientes canciones: "__**One more time, One more chance**__" de __**Yamazaki Masayoshi**__, y "__**The Reason"**__ de __**Hoobastank**__ van perfecto con las escenas del capi. Ji, ji, ji, ji. La primera canción es para la pareja de Kuro y Fye, y la segunda es para la pareja de Seishirou y Subaru. Para los que no la tienen, __**en mis perfiles de Fanfiction, Amor Yaoi y Slasheaven dejaré los links para descargar el mp3 y la letra**__. En el caso de los foros del Hane no Akari y Crossed Destinies ya tienen los links. Ahora empecemos…_

El Profesor de Educación Física se pasa prácticamente toda la noche metido en sus pensamientos y en los "recuerdos" que tenía con esa persona…

**-------------- Flash Back --------------**

**Recuerdo 1**

Ocho años atrás…

El día del examen de admisión en la Universidad Stars había llegado y el morocho se levanta muy temprano para alistarse para tal evento.

Es uno de los primeros en llegar a la institución y espera en la fila hasta que los hacen entrar y los llevan a los respectivos salones en donde darían la prueba.

Kurogane se sienta por los últimos sitios del aula y espera. El coordinador los saluda, pasa las hojas del examen y está por dar inicio… Pero en ese momento "alguien" llega corriendo a última hora…

-¡Waaaaaaaa! ¡Llego tarde, llego tarde…!-

Todos lo miran.

-Eh… Buenos días… Postulo al examen de admisión de hoy y este es mi salón…- Explica con una ligera sonrisa para disimular -Perdonen la tardanza…-

-Tome asiento de una vez, que estábamos por comenzar- Le dice el responsable del salón.

-Sí-

El chico se sienta "al lado de Kurogane".

-Uff…- Suspira aliviado -Yokata…-

El morocho lo mira al escucharlo.

//¿Habla japonés?// Piensa extrañado.

"Piel muy blanca, cabello rubio y ojos azules…" Ciertamente ese chico no tenía nada de japonés.

Al sentirse observado el susodicho gira hacia él encontrándose así por primera vez la mirada rubí y la azulada… Kurogane se mantiene tan serio como siempre, pero el rubio termina sonriéndole por lo que el otro levanta una ceja (XD) y se vuelve a su posición original.

El examen comienza y dura tres horas, al termino del tiempo se recogen las hojas y los chicos se levantan para irse.

El morocho se dirige a la salida y de repente…

-¡Hey, "el de negro"!- Llama un chico hacia él.

Pero Kurogane lo ignora por completo y sigue caminando hasta que llegan donde él.

-Te hablaba a ti-

-Yo no soy "el de negro", tengo nombre-

-Pero no me lo has dicho, así que no lo sé- Le dice con una sonrisa y una manera muy sutil de preguntar por su nombre.

Mas en vez de eso lo único que obtiene es…

-¿Y bien?- Le cuestiona serio.

-Hmm… "Eres muy serión" u.u-

-Nanda temee?? (¿Qué, imbécil? XD)-

-Ah, también hablas japonés, entonces por eso estabas mirándome- Piensa en voz alta el rubio obviando por completo el hecho de que acaban de insultarlo XD.

-…………………-

Kurogane retoma su camino a la salida y deja al otro atrás.

-…………… o.o ¡Buena suerte!- Grita hacia él -¡Espero que ambos hayamos ingresado! ^-^-

El morocho solo hace un ligero movimiento de cabeza como respuesta (interprétenlo como quieran XD).

//"Tipo rarito"// Piensa mientras camina.

**Recuerdo 2**

A la mañana del día siguiente Kurogane va a ver la lista con los resultados oficiales del examen de admisión del día anterior, va al bloque de "educación" y busca su nombre y…

-Je- Lo encuentra.

Y en eso…

-¡¡Ingresé!!- Grita "un escandaloso".

Kurogane gira hacia él y lo reconoce, "era ese rubio rarito" XD del día anterior.

El chico lo ve y se le acerca.

//¿Y este?//

-Ohayou- Saluda con una linda sonrisa pero el más alto parecía "inmune a ellas" -Nee ingresaste?-

-Por supuesto- Contesta serio, pero con cierta arrogancia.

-Je, yo también-

-Sí, te escuché al igual que los demás ¬_¬-

-Ay, es que me emocioné :3-

-……………..-

-Etto… Mi nombre es **"Fye De Flourite"**- Se presenta -Mucho gusto. ¿Y tú eres…?- Curioso.

-No tengo porqué decírtelo-

-¿Prefieres que siga llamándote "el de negro"?-

-En caso raro de que nos toque en el mismo salón lo sabrás- Y sin más se va.

Fye lo sigue con la mirada…

-Omedetto por tu ingreso!! (Felicitaciones)-

**Recuerdo 3**

A la otra semana… Kurogane empieza sus clases en la universidad y sin que se lo esperara en lo más mínimo…

-Ohayou- Saluda y se sienta a su lado.

-Baka na… (Tonterías, no es posible)- Dice sorprendido al verlo.

¿Por qué de todos los salones, a ellos les tenía que tocar el mismo? "¿Coincidencia…?"

Pero no, esto nunca fue coincidencia… Porque "las coincidencias no existen".

-Ahora si me dirás tu nombre ne?-

-**…Kurogane, Kurogane Suwa**- Responde por fin.

-wow hasta que lo dices- Sonríe hacia él.

¿Por qué ese tipo hablaba y sonreía tanto?

-Nee sabes… La mujer con la que vivo dice que…-

//¿Y a mí que me importa si convive con alguien o no?// Piensa fastidiado el morocho.

-"En este mundo no existen las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable"- Pensativo -Si es así entonces…- Serio - "Era inevitable que tú y yo nos volviéramos a encontrar y estudiáramos juntos"-

Por primera vez veía al tipo rarito serio… Además de decir algo como eso. Definitivamente ese rubio era extraño, por lo menos para Kurogane lo era.

**Recuerdo 4**

Desde la primera vez ese chico extraño se le había acercado, quien sabe porqué… Tal vez solo era parte de esa personalidad peculiar que tenía. Pero…

//¿Qué hago llevando al rarito a mi apartamento?// Se cuestiona el morocho para sus adentros.

-¡Fyuuuuu!- Canturreaba el rubio -¡Voy a conocer donde vive Kuro-sama!-

Por lo menos uno de ellos estaba muy animado por el dichoso "trabajo en quipo" que les tocaba hacer a ese par.

-Solo camina…- Como siempre el morocho comenzaba a quejarse pronto.

Fye solo sonríe hacia él como respuesta, era mejor hacerle caso al renegón de su compañero para que las cosas siguieran en calma. Minutos después, llegan a una zona de apartamentos, ingresan, suben las escaleras, caminan por los pasillos del segundo piso hasta que Kurogane se para frente a uno de los cuartos y abre con su llave.

-Pasa…-

-Hai-

Ambos entran al apartamento y el morocho le indica al otro sentarse en una de las sillas junto a una pequeña mesa.

-El lugar es angosto… Aunque supongo que podremos hacerlo bien-

Fye lo mira… Kurogane contesta la mirada. ¿Y ahora por qué estaba siendo observado de esa manera por el rubio? ¿Acaso dijo…? "Hacerlo".

Gracias a todo el autocontrol que el más alta tenía y sabía manejar muy bien no llega a sonrojarse, aunque poco le faltó XD.

-Hacer el trabajo bien- Aclara.

-Claro ^.^- Secunda el rubio como si nada.

Ambos sacan sus cuadernos y lapiceros y los colocan encima del mueble de madera.

-Kuro-sama vives solo ne?-

-¿No es obvio?-

-Uh…- Divertido -"Entonces estamos los dos solos ahora"-

-Hai…-

-Nee no te aproveches, eh-

- Nanda?! o.o! (¡¿Cómo?!)-

-Ya que soy un chico dulce e inocente- Pone carita de ángel.

-¿Por dónde? ¬¬- Con sarcasmo.

-"Por todos lados"- Para molestarlo -"¿Quieres comprobarlo?"-

-Hentai! (¡Pervertido!)- Lo llama el otro.

-Ja, ja, ja- Divertido -Solo bromeaba… No te lo tomes todo tan en serio-

-Ya deja tus bromitas de mal gusto y comencemos, ¿quieres? ¬¬-

-Hai, hai-

**Recuerdo 5**

Ahora era el turno de que el morocho conociera donde vivía el otro.

Caminan juntos hasta llegar a una zona residencial de clase más o menos acomodada…

-¿Aquí vives…?- La verdad no se lo esperaba.

-Uh, hai-

Fye lo dirige hasta llegar a una casa de dos pisos en donde se detienen para que el rubio abriera con su llave.

-Dozo… (Adelante)-

-Uh-

El más alto entra seguido del otro y observa el lugar, "una buena casa", aunque no muy lujosa exactamente, pero muy bien decorada y organizada. Ahora que lo recordaba en más de una ocasión Fye había dicho que vivía con "una mujer".

-Permiso- Dice el rubio al estar dentro.

Al instante la voz de una mujer contesta.

-Okaeri!! (¡Bienvenido!)-

//¿Quién es? También habla japonés… ¿Será algún familiar?// Se pregunta para sus adentros.

-Arigatou... (Gracias)-

Una mujer adulta de cabello negro largo sale a recibirlos. Pero esa persona no se parecía en nada a Fye...

-Konnichiwa- Saluda ella.

-Konnchiwa- Contestan ambos.

-Yuuko-san, te presento a mi amigo de la universidad, Kurogane- Lo presente el rubio.

-Gusto en conocerte, Kurogane-kun-

-Igualmente-

-"Así que eres tú..."- Dice en un susurro la mujer.

-¿Disculpe...?- Sin entender.

-Nada- Sonríe y gira hacia el rubio -Demo Fye...-

-¿Hai...? (¿Si?)-

-Te he dicho mil veces que no digas "permiso" tú debes de decir "todayma" (estoy en casa) y no es necesario que uses el "san" conmigo, me harás sentir muy mayor y tan vieja no estoy, eh-

-...De acuerdo... Lo intentaré...-

//¿Qué le pasa al hablador? ¿Desde cuando es tan respetuoso? Vaya, a mí me dice "Kuro" y con ella usa el "san"...//

Obviamente en ese entonces Kurogane no entendía la actitud de su compañero ni su relación exacta con esa mujer, pero luego de haber visto todo el pasado del chico podía entender las cosas mejor...

**Recuerdo 6**

¿Pero en qué momento fue que ese tipo...?

-¡Kurorin!-

-¡Ese no es mi nombre!-

-Pero a que suena bonito :3-

-Joder...-

-¡Quiero hamburguesa!- Exclama mientras toma del brazo del otro...

¿En qué momento fue... que esa persona se hizo tan cercana a él...?

-¿Y yo qué hago?- Cortantemente.

-Vamos, ¿si?- Sonríe como si nada.

Sin refunfuñar mucho ese día (andaba de buen humor XD) se fueron juntos a comer hamburguesa.

Por alguna razón que Kurogane tal vez nunca sepa XD al rubio se le da desde entonces ponerle todo tipo de apodos distorcionando de varias maneras su nombre como "Kurorin, Kurotan, Kurowan, Kuromin, Kurochi, etc". Claro que esto siempre hacia renegar al más alto, pero por más que le dijera y le repitiera que ninguno de esos era su nombre, el payaso parecía no entender.

Luego de comer juntos salen del lugar para irse a sus casas de una vez.

-Matta ashita Kurotan!! (¡Hasta mañana!)- Mientras agita una mano en el aire en señal de despedida.

-¡¡Qué ese no es mi nombre!! u.ú*- Se queja con una venita en la cabeza, pero termina por hacer un ligero movimiento de mano como respuesta a la despedida.

Fye sonríe ante esto y se va contento, mientras el otro también toma su camino.

**Recuerdo 7**

Ya iban en el segundo año de la carrera de Educación y todos ya se conocían entre ellos, además de haberse hecho algunos grupos de amigos.

-De Flourite es tan guapo- Comenta una chica de cabello corto negro, ojos café y una mirada embelesada.

-Y Suwa es tan varonil- Comenta su amiga de cabello mediano castaño oscuro y ojos caramelo.

-Son los más guapos y codiciados del salón... Creo que hasta de la facultad-

-Uh, uh- Asiente con la cabeza -Además siempre están juntos-

-Es verdad... Y curiosamente ninguno tiene novia... (Esto me recuerda a Touya y Yukito)-

-Cierto, ¿por qué será?-

Más allá los susodichos estaban conversando como siempre.

-¿Kurorin, quedamos a las 4 entonces?- Interroga el rubio con una sonrisita.

-Hai, hai... Después de todo no eres tan inteligente como creí- Comenta.

Horas después, los dos hacían la tarea de ciencias en la casa del ojiazul mientras escuchaban música del estereo.

Fye parecía no tener ningún problema con los ejercicios... más que eso, él realmente era bueno en esos cursos. Pero esto desconcierta un poco a Kurogane.

-Ya decía yo... Desde que estudiamos juntos vi que eras bueno en ciencias...-

-Hai-

-Pero entonces por qué... ¿Por qué siempre me llamas para que hagamos la tarea juntos? Si puedes hacerlo todo solo perfectamente...-

El rubio opta por sonreír y no decir nada al respecto.

-Oe, ¿vas a concestarme?-

-¿Uh, me pregunto por qué será...?-

-¿Esa es tu respuesta?- Levanta una ceja.

-Hai-

-Hum-

-Nee Kuropon esa canción es muy linda-

//Sí, claro... Cambia el tema no más...// ¬¬

Kurogane se pone a escuchar la letra de la dichosa cancioncita, una balada simple y muy suave para su gusto... ¿Qué le gustaba tanto a su compañero de esa canción?

-Hm, si quiere ir a algún lugar porque simplemente no trata de ir por sus propios medios en vez de pedir que alguien la lleve...- Comenta el morocho de mala gana.

-Tú eres así, ¿no Kurorin?- Desvía la mirada a un lado y muy sinceramente -Pero... Yo también he esperado por mucho tiempo para que alguien me lleve...-

¿A qué se refería con eso? En ese momento el japonés no lo entendía para nada... Pero Fye siempre estuvo esperando a que esa persona llegara... Quien fuera capaz de quererlo de verdad... Incluso luego de mostrarle su pasado... Quien lo hiciera sonreír de verdad... Quien le enseñara "La Felicidad Verdadera"... Esa persona... debía de existir... en algún lugar... y tal vez también estuviera esperando como él... Tal vez esa persona podía ser...

-Gomen ne, sé que odias que diga estas cosas...- Se disculpa el rubio.

-Uh-

Luego de eso volvieron a ponerse a hacer la tarea mientras la música suave del estereo sonaba.

**Recuerdo 8**

Incluso luego de escoger sus especialidades de la carrera y ser designados a diferentes salones, Kurogane y Fye continuaban siendo tan amigos como siempre, pero como si no bastara con tener que soportar a un loco...

-Nee tengo hambre- Dice la mujer de cabello negro largo.

-Pues cocina- Contesta de mala gana el morocho.

-Ah, prefiero que otros me cocinen ^-^ Y dado que no está Clow...- Lo mira.

-Nani?-

-¿Qué sabes cocinar, Kuro?-

-¡Qué te importa!-

-Así le contestas a tus mayores ¬¬-

Fye llega donde están ellos.

-¿Qué pasa, chicos? Escuché gritos...-

-El único gritón aquí es Kurogane- Sentencia la mujer.

-Hmm ¬¬-

-Y yo solo le pedía que cocinara algo para mí-

-Si es eso, entonces yo cocinaré, Yuuko- Se ofrece amablemente el rubio.

-Pero Fye, siempre estás haciendo todos los quehaceres de la casa... Incluso aunque Clow y yo te decimos que podemos ayudarte...-

-Es mi manera de agradecerles todo lo que hicieron por mí...-

-Pero Fye, estudias y trabajas... Necesitas un respiro-

-Está bien, no es nada realmente... Puedo con esto, además tengo que esforzarme mucho... todo lo que pueda...-

-¿Por que te exiges tanto?- Cuestiona el morocho.

-Solo estoy esforzándome... Estoy bien, no pasa nada en verdad- Sonríe hacia ellos.

-........................-

Esa actitud de "no pasa nada, estoy bien" y peor aún esas "sonrisas forzadas"... ¿Por qué ese chico hacía eso?

-Nee Fye- Le dice suavemente la mujer -No tienes que sonreír si no lo sientes-

-........................- Deja de sonreír al sentirse descubierto.

Si en ese entonces hubiese sabido todo por lo que había pasado esa persona, la manera en la que llegó ahí y la razón de su gratitud hacia los otros dos... Kurogane lo hubiese entendido...

**Recuerdo 9**

Ya estaban en los últimos semestres de la carrera y tenían que comenzar con las prácticas...

-¿A dónde tienes pensado entrar, Kuro?- Le pregunta el rubio interesado.

-No sé aún... Pero comenzaré a buscar este mes- Contesta.

-Nee ¿y qué hay de la propuesta que nos hizo, Yuuko-chan?- Comenta -Es una buena oferta...-

-Lo sé, pero no me convence la idea de que esa mujer sea mi jefa...-

-Pero... es una buena oferta...-

-Eso ya lo dijiste-

-......................-

Un momento de silencio hasta que Fye vuelve a hablar.

-A mí me gustaría... entrar a la Preparatoria Sakura... contigo...- Confiesa con la mirada baja.

-...No es bueno que dependas así de mí...-

-Si te lo pido... vendrías conmigo...- Dice en serio.

-.......................-

-Por favor...-

-"Ya no dependas tanto de mí"-

-.......................-

-En serio, eso no es bueno, no debes de aferrarte a nadie, porque todas las personas siempre pasan...-

-Lo sé...- //Como mis padres... como mi hermano... como Ashura Tou-san... como Hiro y los demás...// Piensa para sus adentros con la mirada triste.

-Un día nosotros también...-

-Dame...! (¡No!)- Lo interrumpe con los ojos vidriados -"No quiero volver a separarme de nadie... Ya no... quiero volver a perder a nadie... Ni quiero volver a tener que dejar a alguien..."- Un par de lágrimas caen de sus ojos -"Tampoco quiero que nadie más me deje..."-

Kurogane lo mira... y de alguna manera se siente mal al ver las lágrimas de esa persona... ¿Pero por qué decía esas cosas? "¿Volver? ¿Nadie más?". Ahora que lo recordaba, Fye nunca dijo nada de lo que había pasado antes de que llegara a Latinoamérica, incluso aunque llegó a preguntárselo siempre evitó el tema de mil formas...

-...Gomen nasai...- Se disculpa el rubio mientras se apresura a secarse las lágrimas con ambas manos.

-Uh, está bien...-

-Sobre lo que dije...-

-"Aceptaré la oferta de Yuuko"- Lo interrumpe y habla con la mirada a un lado.

Por alguna razón... Kurogane no podía negarse al pedido de esa persona...

-Kuro...- Sonríe -Gracias...-

-Uh- Sigue con la mirada a un lado -Dime... ¿De quién o quienes te separaste antes?-

-.......................-

-Bueno, olvídalo... No volveré a preguntarlo-

-Gomen nasai...-

-Ya deja de disculparte-

**Recuerdo 10**

Los dos reciben sus títulos de Profesores de Secundaria y Preparatoria, y siguen con su trabajo en la Preparatoria Sakura. Ese primer año como docentes oficialmente llega un Profesor nuevo a la institución...

Kurogane y Fye caminan juntos por los pasillos y un hombre de cabello negro, lentes y con el saco blanco de ciencias de la institución se les acerca.

-Buenas días- Los saluda.

-Buenos días- Contestan ambos.

-¿Es un profesor nuevo?- Pregunta curioso el rubio.

-Sí, Yuuko-san me ofreció trabajo y acepté-

-Uh, Yuuko-chan es una gran persona- Afirma.

-Así es...- Secunda y luego se presenta -Bueno, soy Seishirou Sakurazuka, Profesor de Física elemental-

-Yo soy Fye De Flourite, Profesor de Química...- Sonríe -¡Mucho gusto!- Señala a su compañero -Y él es Kurogane Suwa, Profesor de Educación Física-

-Puedo presentarme solo, ¿sabes?- Se queja el más alto.

-Encantado de conocerlos- El de lentes sigue a Fye y sonríe.

-Igualmente- Contesta por cumplir el morocho.

-Si necesita algo no dude en preguntarnos...- Dice el blanquiñoso amablemente.

-Oe... ¿Puedes dejar de hablar por mí? ¬¬-

-Eh...- El Profesor de Física parece ignorar el mal carácter de Kurogane XD-Pues... Buscaba la Sala de Profesores...-

-Ah, nosotros también vamos para allá, así que vamos todos juntos- Sonríe más al decirlo.

//Joder... ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan amable con cualquiera? ¬¬// Se pregunta para él mismo el Profesor de Educación Física.

-Claro- Contesta Seishirou con otra sonrisa.

_(Las siguientes lí__neas del recuerdo 10 es una especie de extra dedicado a mis queridos lectores XD)._

Era el primer día de clases y a Fye le tocaba con primer año.

El rubio revisa la lista del salón y se sorprende al ver dos nombres...

-Subaru... Hokuto... Sumeragi...- Dice casi en un susurro.

Luego de eso aparenta normalidad y pasa lista atento a ver quienes eran.

-Presente- Dice a voz firme la chica.

//Hokuto Sumeragi...// -Subaru Sumeragi...-

-Presente...- Se escucha la tímida voz del hermano.

//Subaru Sumeragi... Mellizos... Idénticos físicamente, pero completamente diferentes por dentro... Ellos son los hijos de los amigos de Ashura Tou-san...// Dice para sus adentros muy pensativo.

_**"Si en el futuro conoces a mis niños...**__**Espero que sean buenos amigos, Subaru, Hokuto y tú"**_

//De acuerdo...// Acepta el rubio y sonríe ligeramente //"Seamos buenos amigos"//

**Recuerdo 11**

¿Cuántos recuerdos tenía con esa persona...?

-Kuro…- Susurra el rubio con una suave expresión.

Fye se siente feliz… realmente feliz y sin poder evitarlo, abraza a Kurogane efusivamente y delante de todos los presentes.

//…Te quiero…// Confiesa para sus adentros mientras abraza a Kurogane.

-Kawaii… (Que lindo)- Murmura la Directora con una sonrisa.

Los alumnos no dicen nada, pero Kurogane se sonroja fuertemente, pues estaban delante de toda una clase.

-¡Hey… ¿Qué te pasa?!- Se queja avergonzado.

-…Gracias…- Le dice suavemente el rubio.

Esto hace que Kurogane guarde silencio por un instante, olvidándose del público que tenían aunque solo fuera por un pequeño momento en el que solo se deja abrazar sin quejarse.

**Recuerdo 12**

Muchos...

-Pues, espero que entiendas esto que solo lo explicaré una vez… así que escucha bien…-

Pero Fye continúa sin reaccionar… sin poder decir nada…

-Tú…- Aún mirándolo directo a los ojos -tú eres… "¡¡Tú eres MÍO!!" ¡¡…Solamente MÍO!!- Sentencia el morocho.

-Ahhh…- Sorprendido gime ligeramente.

-…Y no de ninguna niña, ni de otra… "Ni de nadie…"- Agrega -"SOLAMENTE MÍO, ¡¿ENTENDISTE?!"-

Fye simplemente no podía creer todo lo que acababa de escuchar… ¿Realmente estaba pasando…? Aún no reaccionaba y las palabras se negaban a salir de su boca… Cuando en eso… "Kurogane cierra los ojos y lo besa sorpresivamente…"

Fye abre los ojos como platos sonrojado y al instante las lágrimas por fin comienzan a caer… Luego él también cierra los ojos y dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos… corresponde al beso… mientras podía sentir cada latido de su propio corazón…

"Un beso tan esperado… tan anhelado… y ahora por fin se daba… Mezcla de emociones… Sentimientos encontrados…" Y las lágrimas continuaban cayendo… una tras otras…

(………….)

Kurogane lo mira ligeramente sonrojado y termina haciéndole caso, sentándose en la cama junto a él. La verdad era que no había podido decirle que no…

Fye se acomoda al lado de Kurogane y termina abrazándose a este haciéndolo sonrojar.

-"…No te vayas nunca de mi lado…"- Susurra el rubio cerrando los ojos.

-"…No lo haré…"- Contesta en otro susurro el morocho mientras lo ve volverse a dormir.

Una pequeña sonrisa parece aparecer en los labios de Fye al acurrucarse al lado de esa persona.

Kurogane se queda despierto cuidando de Fye y esperando a que le bajara la fiebre. Un buen rato después y cuando aún era de madrugada, Kurogane confirma que la medicina había hecho efecto y que la temperatura del Profesor de Química había vuelto a la normalidad.

**Recuerdo 13**

Muchos recuerdos en verdad...

-Entonces…- Ligeramente sonrojado -"Esperemos juntos…" Verás que será menos pesado…- Comenta suavemente hacia él.

Kurogane lo mira…

-…Uh- Tradúzcase como un "Sí".

Luego ambos regresan a la sala y vuelven a sentarse en el sofá.

-¡Kurorin, vamos a cantar!- Exclama el rubio mientras prende el televisor.

-"¿Esa era tu idea de esperar juntos…?" ¬¬U – Murmura mirándolo.

-A esta hora da el karaoke en el canal de música…- Comenta mientras pone ese canal.

Kurogane lo mira con una expresión de "¿Estás escuchándome?". ¬¬U

-¡Kuropon, hagamos dúo!- Le pide casi con brillo en los ojos.

-No- Contesta sin pensar.

-Vamos, Kuro…- Insiste.

-No me gusta cantar…- Comenta sinceramente.

-Por favor…- Le pide el rubio.

-Dije que no me gusta cantar- Vuelve a negarse.

-Pero…- Trata de insistir.

-Que no- Contesta de mala gana y algo fastidiado.

La mirada de Fye entristece y Kurogane comienza a sentirse responsable…

-…Gomen…- Se disculpa el rubio agachando un poco la mirada.

Kurogane le alza el rostro con una mano y lo besa dulcemente… (¡¿?!). Esto sorprende un poco a Fye, ya que era la primera vez que el Profesor de Educación Física era tan tierno al besarlo.

-…Lo intentaré- Le dice al separarse -Pero no soy muy bueno…- Advierte.

Fye lo mira ligeramente sonrojado y sonríe feliz al escucharlo.

**Recuerdo 14**

Fye toma el control y prende el estereo mientras Kurogane sigue sus acciones con la mirada, por lo que el Profesor de Química se da cuenta y al terminar de poner la música gira a verlo chocándose de frente con los espejos rojos del morocho que lo miraban de esa manera…

-¿…Prefieres ver teve?- Interroga el rubio con un signo de pregunta en la cabeza _(XD)._

A Kurogane le sale una gotita al escucharlo… _(XD)_.

-No, la música está bien…- Contesta simplemente.

-Ah…-

Luego de eso Fye se recuesta en Kurogane suavemente y este lo deja hacerlo mientras escuchan la música suave del equipo.

Pero en eso el más alto toma con una mano el rostro del otro y lo alza para besarlo. Un ligero sonrojo aparece en las blancas mejillas del Profesor de Química mientras corresponde al beso… y este sonrojo va en aumento al ver que Kurogane se negaba a separarse de él y al contrario cada vez se acerca más y más… y…

De repente y sin que el otro se lo esperara, Fye corta el beso en una…

-¡El pastel!- Exclama preocupado, aunque aún sonrojado

El Profesor de Química se levanta del sofá dejando en él a un Kurogane con una gotita en la cabeza y muy poco satisfecho… _(XD)_.

**Recuerdo 1****5**

¿Cuántos más...?

Fye-Sensei tenía puesto una camiseta manga corta con cuello camisa de color blanco que resaltaba la claridad de su piel y sus cabellos dorados, un shortcito azul oscuro que dejaba apreciar muy bien sus blancas y bien formadas piernas que bien podían ser las de una chica, zapatillas y medias blancas, una bincha y un par de muñequeras azul oscuro que lo hacían ver aún más lindo y delicado… "Simplemente hermoso…"

-Ah…- Suspiran varias chicas sin poder dejar de mirar a Fye.

Kurogane se percata de eso y no puede evitar ponerse un poco celoso, sabía que el rubio era demasiado lindo, pero ya lo había dicho antes… **"Fye era suyo, solo suyo y de nadie más". **

Fye sonríe ligeramente sonrojado hacia las chicas a quienes les brillan los ojos por esto.

-Coqueto…- Murmura el morocho fastidiado.

El rubio lo mira sin entender… "¿Coqueto?"

-Solo sonreí…-

-Hmm…-

Y como las chicas seguían mirando a su Fye, el Profesor de Educación Física les pone mala cara, por lo que aquellas vuelven a la realidad y dejan de mirar al rubio antes de ganarse un buen castigo de Kurogane-Sensei por eso. _(XD)_

-Andando, todos- Les ordena el morocho de mala gana.

**Recuerdo 1****6**

Demasiados...

-…Oye…- Comienza a hablar el morocho.

-¿Si…?-

-**"¿Quieres… salir conmigo…?"**- Le dice por fin ligeramente sonrojado.

Fye se sorprende al escucharlo… En el mes que llevaban, era la primera vez que Kurogane lo invitaba a salir… El Profesor de Química siente como su corazón salta de alegría…

-¡Claro…!- Acepta feliz y hasta emocionado.

-Entonces, paso por ti en una hora…- Aún ligeramente sonrojado -¿Te parece?-

-Hai- Responde con brillo en los ojos.

Esta sería… "Su primera cita oficial". **La felicidad que reflejaban los hermosos espejos azules era "verdadera".**

-Por cierto…- El morocho gira la vista a un lado -Ya pasó un mes, ¿no?- Comenta sin mirarlo y dándole a entender que… **"No lo había olvidado".**

Con esto Fye vuelve a sorprenderse y sin poder evitarlo se lanza efusivamente a abrazarlo…

-**"Kuro, te quiero…"**-Confiesa por fin y sin contenerse.

Por primera vez… **"Fye lo había dicho".**

Pero el morocho solo lo rodea con sus brazos como respuesta…

//**"Yo también…"**// Confiesa solo para sus adentros…

Sabía que tenía que decírselo… A Fye… lo que realmente sentía por él… Pero aún no podía hacerlo… Por alguna razón aún no podía… Así que solo lo abraza cariñosamente…

**Recuerdo 1****7**

-Etto… ¿A dónde vamos, Kuro…?- Interroga por fin.

-"…No lo sé…"- Contesta simplemente.

"¿No lo sé?"

-¿Eh…?- El rubio lo mira sin entender.

Kurogane guarda unos segundos de silencio mientras Fye sigue mirándolo y luego contesta.

-"**A donde nos lleve… ¿no?**"- Explica suavemente.

"A donde nos lleve…" _(No hacerlo en casa XD)._

El Profesor de Química sonríe tiernamente al entender…

-Claro…- Secunda suavemente también.

**//"Mientras estemos los dos… estará bien…"//** Piensa el morocho mientras sonríe ligeramente.

**//"No importa donde esté… o a donde vaya… Si tú estás conmigo"//** Piensa el rubio con cierto brillo en los ojos y una dulce sonrisa.

(..........)

Kurogane gira a ver hacia donde el otro señalaba y ve que es el puesto de fotos instantáneas con decorados y en stickers…

-¿…Si?- Le pide el rubio._  
_

El Profesor de Educación Física lo mira sin decir nada por un par de segundos…

-Realmente te gustan esa clase de cosas…- Comenta y ríe suavemente -Ja, ja, ja… **Fye kawaii desu** (Eres lindo)- Comenta de repente y sin que el otro se lo esperara.

Fye se sonroja y se sorprende ligeramente… Kurogane reía muy pocas veces… y menos hacía esa clase de comentarios…

-Kuro…- Susurra sonrojado y hasta con cierto brillo en los ojos.

Y casi al instante el más alto contesta asintiendo suavemente con la cabeza y con una ligera sonrisa.

-Hai, vamos-

(.................)

En eso y sin que el Profesor de Química se lo esperara, siente un suave y cálido contacto… **"Kurogane estaba tomándolo de la mano"**, lo cual lo sorprende por completo y hace aparecer cierto brillo en sus ojos…

-Entonces… **"Bajemos juntos"**- Le dice suavemente -Tú irás hacia adentro, yo iré adelante y me aseguraré de que todo esté bien…- Explica tranquilo.

-Kuro…- Susurra el rubio sonrojado.

-**"Además prometo no soltarte"**- Sonríe ligeramente hacia el otro.

Fye siente como su corazón se emociona dentro de su pecho… y asiente suavemente con la cabeza como respuesta.

-Entonces, vamos-

(...................)

-¿No quieres echarte?- Le pregunta el más alto sin mirarlo.

-…Ha-hai… (S-sí)- Por alguna razón el rubio se había sonrojado ligeramente.

-¿Entonces por qué no vienes…?- Interroga.

-Ah…- Sonríe un poco nervioso -Je, je…-

Después de esto, el Profesor de Química se echa al lado de Kurogane, quien lo atrae más a él con un brazo hasta quedar realmente juntos y haciendo sonrojar más al rubio.

Estaban realmente cerca… Ambos podían sentir la calidez del otro… y ciertamente esto se sentía tan bien… Aunque a la vez ponía nervioso a Fye, quien podía escuchar claramente los latidos de su propio corazón…

-"Tranquilo…"- Le susurra el morocho.

El blanquiñoso guarda unos segundos de silencio y luego como respuesta recuesta suavemente su cabeza sobre el pecho del más alto, quien sonríe ligeramente ante esto y lo rodea más con el brazo hasta tenerlo bien abrazado.

Y se quedan así de juntitos y en silencio por un buen rato mientras las olas continuaban rompiendo cerca de ellos y algunas aves volaban encima del mar.

Mientras anochecía ellos solo descansaban uno al lado del otro y hasta con los pensamientos sincronizados…

**Ser diferente… cambiar para mejor… hacer cosas que no pensaba… **

**Puedo hacerlo si estás conmigo…. Por eso contigo me siento tan feliz…**

//**"¿Esta será… la felicidad verdadera?"**// Se pregunta para sus adentros el rubio mientras entrecierra ligeramente los ojos.

En eso Kurogane lleva una de sus manos a los suaves cabellos del Profesor de Química y los acaricia suavemente.

-Kuro…- Susurra mientras vuelve a abrir los ojos por completo.

Su compañero no dice nada y con la otra mano toma el delicado rostro de su Fye y lo alza lentamente para besarlo. El rubio cierra los ojos y corresponde al beso mientras apoya sus manos en el pecho del más alto.

La playa… el romper de las olas… el cielo despejado… y ellos dos solos ahí… Todo completaba el mágico momento.

Se besan… y se besan… por un buen rato y esta vez eran ambos los que no querían separarse del otro. Hasta que el aire se hace necesario por lo que terminan el largo beso para quedarse un momento contemplándose entre ellos y dejando ver que uno estaba ligeramente sonrojado, pero eso solo lo hacía ver aún más encantador e inocente.

-Ya te dije lo lindo que te vez cuando te sonrojas…- Le susurra al oído.

Fye se sonroja más ante el comentario y en especial al sentir la respiración del morocho sobre su piel… Los latidos de su corazón comenzaban a acelerarse… ¿Qué era exactamente lo que sentía en ese momento…?

Pero antes de que pudiera contestar a eso, Kurogane termina de bajar a su cuello y comienza a besarlo suavemente ahí mientras desliza sus manos debajo de la polera del rubio…

Fye cierra los ojos al sentir las caricias de esa persona… y estaba por dejarse llevar por el momento…

-Kuro…- Dice casi en un susurro y aún con los ojos cerrados.

(...............)

-Eh… Tú dijiste…- Ligeramente sonrojado -que sería cuando bajáramos…-

-¿Uhm?- Sin entender.

-"Las… fotos…"- Termina de explicar.

-Ah- Recién recuerda y entiende -Es verdad, sí lo dije…-

-Etto… Etto…-

-Y yo siempre cumplo lo que digo-

-¿Entonces… si…?- Pregunta esperanzado.

-Hai- Asiente con la cabeza.

Los ojos del rubio se iluminan al escuchar la afirmación de su compañero, por lo que este sonríe ligeramente y jala a Fye hacia él en un sorpresivo abrazo.

-Kuro…- Susurra entre los brazos de esa persona.

El morocho saca el celular de una vez y lo sujeta con una mano delante de ellos mientras que con la otra acomoda al blanquiñoso a su lado.

Al ver lo que hacia el otro, Fye se abraza de costado al Profesor de Educación Física mientras este lo rodea protectora con un brazo, una vez así ambos sonríen y el morocho toma la foto.

Luego se miran y se acercan lentamente para besarse, momento que el que tenía el celular también decide fotografiar.

**--------------- End Flash Back ---------------**

Kurogane se había pasado toda la noche pensando en Fye... Recordando todos los momentos que habían compartido juntos desde que se conocieron... Y antes de que se diera cuenta ya había amanecido. ¿Qué haría ahora...?

En los pasillos de afuera una chica caminaba apresuradamente hacia el departamento del rubio, llega, toca e insiste varias veces, pero nadie abre...

-¡Fye-Sensei! ¡Fye-Sensei!-

Por accidente termina por abrir la puerta... Pero si realmente no había nadie dentro, ya que no contestaban, ¿por qué la puerta estaba sin llave?

La Sumeragi ingresa al lugar en busca del Profesor de Química, no lo encuentra por ningún lado, pero más que eso... "No ve sus cosas", ¿por qué?

-No, no creo que....- Incrédula se apresura a abrir el closet... "Estaba vacío" -Fye-Sensei... se fue... ¿Pero a dónde...?- Sin entender.

Tal vez... Sale de ahí y se encamina hacia otro departamento. Toca y luego de un momento le abren la puerta. Kurogane la mira serio y ella piensa en lo que va a decir.

-Eh, Kurogane-Sensei...-

-Hai?-

-¿Fye-Sensei está aquí?- Interroga -¿Acaso se ha mudado con usted...?-

-¡¿Uhm?!- Se sonroja ligeramente -¿¿Qué tratas de decir con eso??-

-Yo sé que ustedes se quieren y no sería raro que comenzaran a vivir juntos...-

-¿Pero a qué demonios viene todo esto?- Cuestiona.

-Es que acabo de estar en el departamento de Fye-Sensei y sus cosas no están...- Se explica mejor -Así que pensé que podía estar con usted por eso vine aquí-

Kurogane abre los ojos como platos ante lo dicho por la chica... "Fye se había ido".... La Sumeragi se extraña de la reacción del mayor... ¿No lo sabía?

-¿Entonces... no está aquí...?-

-No...- Contesta el morocho -Ese baka... se fue solo...- Entre molesto y afligido -Fye baka....-

-¿Cómo que se fue solo?- Sin entender -¿A dónde?-

-Pensé que no sería capaz de irse solo...- Piensa en voz alta -Pero lo hizo... Ano baka... (Ese idiota)-

Silencio por un momento... Hokuto se queda con la mirada en su profesor, realmente parecía sufrir con esto y aunque no entendía bien que pasaba ni podía ayudarlos, pues tenía que ver lo de su hermano...

-Gomen nasai-

-¿Uhm?-

-No sé que haya pasado para que Fye-Sensei quiera irse tan repentinamente y sin decir nada... Tampoco puedo tratar de intervenir porque ahora mismo debo de atender otro asunto muy importante, demo...-

-....................-

-¡Por favor no deje que se vaya!- Pide en serio mientras se inclina hacia él -Yo sé que ustedes pueden superarlo... Porque realmente se aman...- Se endereza y se prepara para irse -"Así que le encargo a Fye-Sensei, por favor"-

-Tú...-

Sin más ella se va de ahí y deja a Kurogane solo con sus pensamientos...

**"¡Por favor no deje que se vaya! (.........) Así que le encargo a Fye-Sensei, por favor"**

Era ahora o nunca y ya había tenido suficiente tiempo para pensarlo... "Kurogane toma una decisión"...

//No te atrevas a irte...// Piensa mientras saca dinero y cierra con llave el lugar.

El Profesor de Educación Física sale de la zona de departamentos y toma el primer taxi que ve.

-"Al aeropuerto"-

_**Nota:**__ Si aún no has puesto la canción de "One more time, One more chance", pues ¿qué esperas? xD ¡La siguiente escena la hice con esa canción! ;) Así que dejaré la traducción al español. n.n_

Fye ya había llegado hace un rato al aeropuerto en donde había facturado las maletas y ahora estaba en los asientos de espera para el vuelo rumbo a Australia.

-Kuro…-

"_**¿Cuánto má**__**s tengo que perder, antes que mi corazón sea perdonado?  
¿Cuánto dolor tengo que sufrir para poder encontrarte nuevamente?**_

//Yo… ya no quería… perder a nadie más…// Dice para sus adentros con mucho dolor.

Ya había perdido a muchas personas… Ya había renunciado a mucho…

Pero ahora incluso a Kurogane… ¿Es que acaso ya no había sufrido suficiente? ¿Realmente ya no había sido suficiente? ¿Cuánto más…? ¡Por dios cuánto más!

"_**Una vez má**__**s, no dejes pasar las estaciones.  
Una vez más, como cuando perdíamos el tiempo en tonterías".**_

Tenía demasiados recuerdos con esa persona… Cuando se conocieron… Como a pesar de lo gélido y amargado que era Kurogane, se hicieron los mejores amigos y hasta "más que eso".

-Desde el principio Kuro-chan me llamó la atención… Por alguna razón pensé "es él"- Habla para sí mismo mientras sus ojos se vidrian al recordar a ese persona -Porque sabía que alguien me esperaba… Yo quería que esa persona fuera él… ¿Acaso me equivoqué…?-

"_**Cada vez que peleábamos, siempre era yo el primero en ceder.  
Tu naturaleza egoísta me hacia amarte aún más".**_

-Él es de los que se enoja con facilidad, pero detrás de eso hay una gran persona de la cual me enamoré…- Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas -Siempre lo amé… Es por eso que siempre quise estar a su lado incondicionalmente… Incluso cuando me trataba mal no podía alejarme… Cuando pasaba algo siempre era yo el primero en buscarlo… Pero realmente eso no me importaba… "Yo solo quería estar con él"-

"_**Una oportunidad más, no dejas llegar los recuerdos.  
Una oportunidad más, no puedo elegir mi siguiente destino".**_

-No hay manera en la que pueda olvidarlo… Incluso yéndome ahora… Incluso luego de separarnos… Sé que seguiré amándolo como el primer día…- Sin poder contenerlas más las lágrimas comienzan a resbalar por sus suaves mejillas -Pero no tengo elección… Porque luego de saberlo todo él me rechazó… y ahora estoy solo de nuevo… Me dejaste solo…-

"_**Siempre estoy buscando tu silueta en cualquier lugar.  
En el andén opuesto, en las ventanas a lo largo del sendero".**_

-¿Dónde estás ahora, Kuro…? ¿Dónde…? Quisiera tanto que pudieras venir conmigo… Si tan solo aparecieras en este momento…- Alza la vista para ver hacia los alrededores -Pero por más que lo desee… ¿No vas a venir, verdad…? Sin importar cuanto lo desee… "No vendrás…" Pensar que lo harás es solo engañarme a mi mismo…-

"_**Aunque soy conciente de que no tienes por que estar aquí.  
Si mi deseo se haría realidad, estaría en seguida a tu lado".**_

El tiempo avanza sin detenerse acercando cada vez más el momento final…

-Después de todo… me rechazaste… Así que no hay ninguna razón para vengas aquí…- Entre muchas lágrimas -…Pero si tan solo vinieras… Si tan solo vinieras… Kuro… No quiero estar solo de nuevo… ¿Por qué tú también tienes que dejarme…? Yo… realmente… no quería dejar a nadie más… Ni que nadie más me dejara…-

"_**No habría nada que no pudiera hacer.  
Lo pondría todo en juego y te abrazaría fuertemente".**_

Ya casi era la hora…

-Kuro… Si tú vinieras ahora… Sería capaz hasta de quedarme… Haría lo que tú quisieras… Sería capaz de todo por ti… Pero si no vienes es porque esto realmente no te importa… Es porque… no te importo lo suficiente… Tal vez sea que… nunca me quisiste de verdad… Tal vez siempre fue "amor unilateral"… y solo ahora puedo darme cuenta…-

"_**Si solo quisiera evitar la soledad… Estaría bien con cualquiera.  
Pero así como esta noche las estrellas parecen caer… no puedo mentirme a mi mismo".**_

La voz de la councenter se escucha en el lugar…

"_Los pasajeros con destino a Australia, favor de subir al avión, que en breves momentos estaremos partiendo, gracias"._

-No me gusta estar solo… Pero lo estuve por mucho tiempo… "La soledad la conozco demasiado bien… La soledad del corazón… y duele mucho por dentro…"- Se seca el rostro con las manos y se levanta de su lugar no sin antes mirar a los alrededor por última vez -Realmente… quería creer que vendrías… quería creerlo…- Camina con las demás personas para subir al avión… y sigue hablando solo en voz baja -Por eso estuve esperándote… Incluso sabiendo que no llegarías… Pero no puedo mentirme a mi mismo…-

"_**Una vez más, no dejes pasar las estaciones  
una vez más, como cuando perdíamos el tiempo en tonterías".**_

Sube al avión, va al asiento que le toca y mira por la ventanilla…

-Kuro… Quisiera poder verte otra vez… Aunque solo fuera una vez más…- Mientras habla solo no puede evitar que las lágrimas vuelvan a caer -Pero sé que eso ya no es posible…-

"_Por favor pónganse los cinturones de seguridad que vamos a despegar, gracias"__._

-"…Sayonara…" (Adiós)-

Y en breve el avión despega…

"_**Siempre estoy buscando tu silueta en cualquier lugar  
Al cruzar la calle, en medio de mis sueños.".  
**_

Mientras alguien entra corriendo al aeropuerto, luego de haber amenazado a más no poder al pobre taxista que lo traía para que lo hiciera lo más rápido posible… (XD).

-"Por favor… que aún no haya partido…"- Dice para él mismo y muy preocupado el morocho.

Kurogane ignora por completo a las dos personas que estaban delante de él y va directo donde una de las señoritas de atención, por lo que las otras personas lo miran, pero él se hace el de la vista gorda.

-¿El vuelo a Australia ya salió?- Cuestiona en serio y con la mirada fija en la chica -¿Aún no, verdad?-

"_**Aunque soy conciente de que no tienes por que estar aquí.**_

_**Si un milagro sucediera aquí. Quisiera mostrártelo.".**_

-Bu-Buenos días…- Con una gotita de sudor en la frente al ser objeto de esa mirada tan fuerte -Ahora reviso…-

-………………..-

-Sí, en estos momentos está saliendo. ¿Era su vuelo…?-

El Profesor de Educación Física abre los ojos como platos… "Había llegado tarde".

-¡Maldita sea…!- Se lleva una mano a la cabeza -¿Hay alguna manera de que regrese?-

-¿Dis-disculpe…?-

-Que si el avión puede volver…- Tratando de controlarse para no alzar la voz.

-No, señor, eso es imposible.

//"Fye…"//

"_**El Yo de un nuevo mañana… y las palabras que nunca te dije: "Te amo. Recuerdos del verano que revolotean, latidos que repentinamente desaparecen".**_

Kurogane se queda con la mirada clavada en la chica, quien comienza a ponerse nerviosa por esto…

-¿Le… pasa algo, señor…?-

-"Haga que regrese"- Prácticamente le ordena.

-¿Cómo?-

-"He dicho que ese avión regrese…"-

-…Pero ya le dije que eso es imposible…- Repite ella.

-Sé que es posible así que dejemos de perder tiempo y hágalo volver- Sentencia.

-Imposible… Así que por favor no insista o llamaré a seguridad-

-………………-

"_**Siempre estoy buscando tu silueta en cualquier lugar  
En el amanecer de la ciudad, en Sakuragi-cho".**_

Silencio por unos segundos mientras Kurogane no le quita la mirada a la pobre chica que no había hecho nada (XD) mientras piensa en lo que puede hacer.

-…No quería decirlo aquí en público, pero como no me deja otra opción-

-¿Uhm?-

-"Hay explosivos en ese avión" (XDD)- Lo dice tan serio que cualquier podría creérselo XDD.

-¿¿Ehh??-

-¿Sabe lo que son, verdad?- Comenta con cierto sarcasmo.

-Cla-Claro-

-Entonces no necesito decirle lo que debe de hacer, ¿cierto?-

-No, pero si esto es una broma es de pésimo gusto…-

-"Nunca jugaría de esa manera con la seguridad ciudadana"- Insiste en su papel el morocho XD -No soy un crío-

"_**Aunque soy conciente de que no tienes por que estar aquí.**_

_**Si mi deseo se haría realidad, estaría en seguida a tu lado**__**".**_

La actuación de Kurogane había sido tan buena, además de la apariencia de este que ayudó mucho, que en unos minutos el dichoso avión estaba de vuelta y habían hecho bajar a todos los pasajeros de este.

El Profesor de Química que se encontraba entre la gente no entendía para nada lo que había sucedido, estaba completamente desconcertado… ¿Acaso el destino no quería que se fuera o qué? (No, es Kurogane el que no quiere XD).

El morocho sabía perfectamente que lo que acababa de hacer era una locura por completo... "Engañar a los de la air-line y jugar con un tema tan importante". Eso no era propio de él, pero…

//¡Al diablo! ¡No pienso perderte de ninguna manera…!// Exclama para sus adentros mientras busca entre la multitud a esa persona.

"_**No habría nada que no pudiera hacer.  
Lo pondría todo en juego y te abrazaría fuertemente".**_

Fye camina junto a los demás, cuando repentinamente "alguien" lo toma de la muñeca, lo jala de ella y se lo lleva de ahí antes de que él pudiera siquiera reaccionar o ver de quien se tratara.

Solo una vez lejos de toda esa gente recién se detienen y es entonces que el rubio puede ver de quien se trata…

-"Kuro…"- Demasiado sorprendido lo nombra casi en un susurro.

La persona que más quería ver en el mundo… Quien se suponía que lo había rechazado y que nunca vendría por él… Esa persona… Kurogane estaba ahora mismo parado ahí a su lado, sin soltarlo de la muñeca… y Fye simplemente se había quedado perplejo y sin decir nada…

"_**Siempre estoy buscando fragmentos tuyos en algún lado.  
En las posadas de viajes, en los puestos de periódicos".  
**_

Luego de un momento de silencio, el más alto es quien toma la palabra.

-Hmm… Baka- Gruñe un poco y lo suelta -…Pero admito que yo también lo soy, es posible que yo lo haya sido más en esta ocasión-

-…………………-

-Cuando dijiste que tenías algo importante que contarme, no imaginaba… Realmente nadie podría haber imaginado algo semejante a todo lo que me mostraste ayer…- Habla serio y muy sinceramente -Tu pasado… impresionaría a cualquiera… Incluso a mí… ¡Recibí demasiado información junta y de golpe…! No me diste tiempo de asimilarlo y me saliste con eso "Vamonos juntos"… Era obvio que rechazaría tu oferta, incluso ahora lo haría…-

La mirada del rubio entristece notablemente…

"_**Aunque soy conciente de que no tienes por que estar aquí.  
Si un milagro sucediera aquí. Quisiera mostrártelo".  
**_

-Pero no es que no quiera irme contigo o que no me importes lo suficiente como para hacerlo, pues creo que está demás decir que "realmente me importas"-

Fye se sorprende al escuchar esto… por lo que el otro hace un gesto de disgusto.

-Si serás… Pensé que ya había dejado eso claro desde que te besé esa vez en el parque y más aún luego de nuestra cita de ayer… ¿O por qué crees que estaba contigo? No estaría con una persona solo por que fuera bonita o para acostarme con ella… ¿Por quién me tomas?-

-…Es que…-

"_**El Yo de un nuevo mañana… y las palabras que nunca te dije: "Te amo".**_

-Ok, sé que también es mi culpa por no hablar de forma clara cuando debí de hacerlo, es por eso que quiero que sepas que repruebo por completo tu idea de irnos porque eso sería huir de nuevo, de ninguna manera te dejaré hacer eso… Porque si lo hiciera te haría más daño… y no quiero que tengas que pasar por eso nuevamente- Desvía la mirada ligeramente sonrojado -"Datte… suki dai yo…" (Porque te quiero)-

Fye abre los ojos como platos… Lo que siempre había querido escuchar… Lo que había esperado por tanto tiempo… Entonces esa persona… "sí lo quería"…

-Gomen… (Lo siento) Debería de habértelo dicho antes, ¿verdad? Y así evitar que pensaras de más…-

-…Kuro…-

"_**Siempre termino buscando tu sonrisa, tal vez aparezca en algún lado.  
En el cruce del tren, esperando que pase el expreso".  
**_

-Tu pasado realmente no me importa… Juzgarte por eso sería demasiado injusto y realmente no hiciste nada por lo que podría reprocharte, a decir verdad yo en tu lugar mataba a ese tal Ashura, pero a voluntad propia…- Enojado -El muy desgraciado no fue ni capaz de querer al hijo de la persona que decía amar, ese sujeto no sabía para nada el significado de querer a alguien de verdad… ¡Si tuviera la oportunidad de tenerlo aquí al frente lo molería a golpes! o.ó -

Los ojos de Fye se vidrian…

-Siento no haberte dicho todo esto ayer… Hontou ni gomen nasai. Pero mira que te dejo un poco solo y te vas sin mí sin dudarlo, eh. Si no hubiese sido porque hice una locura y actué con los del aeropuerto para que hicieran volver el dichoso avión, ya no estarías aquí… y te hubiese perdido… ¡Pero no pienso permitir que me dejes!-

"_**Aunque soy conciente de que no tienes por que estar aquí.  
Si nuestras vidas se repitieran, estaría siempre a tu lado".**_

-Ya te lo dije… "Tú eres solamente mío y no pienso perderte por nada del momento, porque te quiero…"- Sentencia.

Las lágrimas comienzan a caer sin control por las mejillas del rubio… mientras este se acerca al otro y hunde su rostro en el pecho de Kurogane.

-…Gomen…- Se disculpa entre lágrimas.

-Baka…- Lo abraza para consolarlo -No te disculpes… Ya que él que vino a hacerlo soy yo…-

-Kuro…- Habla mientras la voz se le va cortando poco a poco -¿Estamos juntos desde esa vez en el parque… y ayer fue nuestro primer aniversario ne…?-

-Exactamente…-

-…Viniste aquí por mí… ne?-

-Así es…-

-…Y hasta hiciste una locura para que el avión volviera… ne?-

-Lo hice…-

-…Porque no querías que me fuera… ne?-

-Hai…-

-Kuro…- Con la voz muy entre cortada -ore… no koto… suki… ne? (Me quieres, ¿verdad?)-

-Uh, suki dai yo…-

"_**No deseo nada más.  
No existe nada mas importante que tú".**_

Fye llora como niño pequeño y moja la ropa del más alto por tantas lágrimas que derrame mientras se aferra a esa camisa y el otro solo lo abraza más en respuesta.

Por otro lado, los encargados del aeropuerto conversan sobre el "extraño incidente" ocurrido ese día.

-Creo que le debemos mucho a esa persona…-

-¿Pero no que no encontraron explosivos?-

-Eso es verdad, pero lo que sí encontramos fue una falla interna en el avión…-

-¿A qué se refiere exactamente…?-

-Que antes de que el vuelo hubiese llegado a su destino iba a caerse y toda la gente a bordo hubiese muerto…-

-No puede ser…-

-Uh… ¿Me pregunto si esa persona lo sabía o acaso solo fue "suerte"?-

En la Preparatoria Sakura, Yuuko y Clow conversan en la oficina de la directora.

-"En este mundo no existen las coincidencias solo lo inevitable"- Sentencia la mujer.

-Todas esas personas tenían un karma colectivo y les tocaba pagarlo hoy, incluyendo a Fye…- Comenta el peliazul.

-Pero gracias a Kurogane ese destino fatal fue evitado, incluso aunque ninguno de ellos lo sepa-

-Pero incluso si su conciencia despierta no lo sabía su yo superior sí… y lo que más deseaba Kurogane era salvar a Fye-

-Así es, Kurotan era el único que podía romper la última maldición (karma) de Fye, solo el verdadero amor podía quebrar un karma tan grande…-

-Todas esas personas tal vez vuelvan a encontrarse en otro lugar para pagar esa cuenta en esta o en otra vida, sin embargo… "Fye será la única excepción a eso"-

-Hai, ya que esa es la recompensa (darma) de Kuro por salvar a todas esas personas-

-Este ha sido el mejor resultado que pudo haber tenido esto-

-Sí, aunque hubieron muchas cosas que no pudieron ser cambiadas… Parece que por lo menos el resultado final sí…-

-Esto debe de tener un "Happy End", ne Yuuko?-

-Creo en que así será- Sonríe.

Clow contesta con otra sonrisa y luego de una pausa la mujer retoma la palabra.

-Será mejor que vuelvas donde él, no quiero que se sienta solo-

-Tienes razón, aunque ciertamente yo soy quien más lo acompaña ahora-

-Yo también lo hago, es solo que durante el día tengo que ver la Preparatoria-

-Hai, hai. Ahora voy con él-

Y sin más el peliazul sale del despacho rumbo a la salida de la Institución…

-Además…- Piensa en voz alta -Luego de tu ausencia, que diste como pago para poder hacer "eso". Tienes que compensar el tiempo perdido, en especial con él…-

¿Quién es "él"? (Muajajajaja Si supieran XDD).

De vuelta en el aeropuerto, Kurogane y Fye aún están abrazados, pero las lágrimas del rubio ya han comenzado a parar gradualmente…

-"Regresemos a casa"- Le dice suavemente el más alto.

-…Uh, hai…-

Ambos se separan despacio del otro y se disponen a irse del lugar. Antes Fye se limpia los rastros del llanto y el japonés lo ayuda pasando suavemente sus manos por ese delicado rostro, en ese momento el rubio cierra los ojos y se aproxima al más alto, pero casi al instante se detiene de golpe… al darse cuenta de lo que hacía y en el lugar donde lo hacía.

-Gomen nasai!- Apenado y afligido -Lo hice sin pensarlo antes…-

-………………..-

-Gomen…-

-Baka-

-Gomen na…-

Pero Fye no logra terminar la frase ya que el morocho lo calla besándolo repentinamente por lo que el rubio se sorprende y solo atina a contestar al beso sonrojado… Durante el tiempo que dura esto ambos se olvidan por completo de todo y todos, el mundo entero eran solo ellos dos.

Al terminar el beso se separan lentamente y el ojiazul aún se ve sorprendido…

-¿Kuro… por qué…?- Confundido -Aquí cualquiera puede vernos…-

-Baka- En serio -¿Cuándo dije que me importaba lo que dijeran los demás? ¿¿Acaso crees que me avergüenzo de ti??-

-……………………-

-Yo solo trataba de ser discreto porque nunca me ha gustado que la gente sepa de mis asuntos personales, pero eso no quiere decir que me avergüence de ti para nada- Lo toma de los hombros -Tú eres solo mío y no lo ocultaré ni lo publicaré, simplemente dejaré que se enteren cuando se de, ¿o prefieres…?-

-No…- Niega ligeramente con la cabeza -Como dice Kuro está bien- Sonríe hacia él.

-Bueno, ahora sí vamos a casa-

-Hai-

Y sin más ambos comienzan a caminar juntos hacia la salida, una vez afuera toman un taxi de regreso a la zona de departamentos en donde ellos vivían y aquí Fye aprovecha para recostarse en el morocho lo que dura el viaje.

Ahora que sabía que Kurogane sí lo quería y que no le importaba lo que los demás pudieran decir sobre su relación…

-"…Soy tan feliz…"- Susurra el rubio tranquilo.

El Profesor de Educación Física sonríe al escucharlo y lo abraza de costado atrayéndolo más a él como respuesta.

Mientras tanto en la zona de departamentos…

Hokuto toca desesperadamente la puerta de cierto departamento y al poco tiempo le abren la puerta.

-Hai??- Sale a ver quien es y por qué toca de esa manera.

-¡Seishirou!-

-Hokuto…-

-¡Subaru, Subaru…!-

-¿¿Subaru qué??-

La Sumeragi se veía realmente alarmada y Seishirou siente que comienza a contagiarse de esa emoción al verla así, en especial porque se trataba de algo relacionado con "Subaru".

-"Subaru se ha rendido…"- Contesta afligida.

-¿Qué tratas de decir con eso?-

-Que mi hermano… "se ha encerrado en su propio corazón"- Explica triste.

¿Encerrado en su propio corazón…?

-No se mueve, no mira, no habla, no escucha…- Muy afligida -"Es como si estuviera muerto…"-

Como si estuviera muerto… Subaru… De seguro ese dulce y frágil chico no había soportado el inmenso dolor de que su persona amada traicionara sus sentimientos de esa manera… Entonces…

-"Ore… Ore no seda…" (Es mi culpa)-

Sí, era su culpa… Él fue quien pisoteó los sentimientos de ese niño… "Definitivamente era su culpa". Eso Seishirou lo sabía muy bien.

-De nada sirve decir eso ahora. "Lo hecho, hecho está". Y el pasado no puede ser borrado ni cambiado…- Habla en serio la chica -Así que concentrémonos en el presente y actuemos ahora-

-Hai…- Sinceramente -No estoy seguro de poder hacer algo, pero por favor quiero verlo-

-Entonces vamos-

El Sakurazukamori sale, cierra y se va con Hokuto donde el mellizo de ella.

Por otro lado Kurogane y Fye llegan juntos a la Zona de Departamentos.

-Etto…- Parecía que el rubio tenía algo que decir…

-Nani?- Lo mira el morocho, quien llegaba las maletas del primero.

-Es que… Se supone que he dejado mi departamento… El dueño ya se lo iba a dar a otra persona…- Habla con una gotita de sudor resbalándole por el rostro -Entonces yo… Prácticamente me he quedado en la calle…-

Un momento de silencio y luego…

-Baka…- El Profesor de Educación Física desvía la mirada a un lado -"Vente conmigo"-

-¿Eh…?-

-Digo que te vengas a vivir conmigo…- Ligeramente sonrojado -Por lo menos hasta que encuentres otro departamento, ¿no?-

Fye no puede evitar sonrojarse al escuchar la propuesta de esa persona… Es decir "vivir juntos". Eso sería como un sueño… Aunque también implicaba "muchas cosas". (XD)

Silencio de nuevo, pero esta vez Kurogane comienza a impacientarse, ¿iba a aceptar o qué? ¿Acaso quería hacerse de rogar?

//Joder…//

-…Hai…!- Acepta el rubio muy sonrojado.

Vaya hasta que aceptaba…

-Bueno, ahora si ya no hay ningún otro inconveniente, podemos ir a mi departamento para que te instales ahí…-

-Uh- Sonríe aún sonrojado -Vamos, Kuropon-

-Vamos-

Ambos continúan con su camino hacia los departamentos, pero más específicamente hacia el departamento de Kurogane, en donde el Profesor de Química se quedaría por tiempo indefinido… (Muajajaja).

Una vez allí, Fye se pone a ordenar sus cosas en el lugar mientras el otro lo ayuda…

-¿Seguro que no te molesto…?- Pregunta el rubio con una taza muy curiosa en sus manos, según él era su taza favorita XDD.

-…No…- Contesta el más alto con una gotita en la cabeza //A veces parece un niño… Incluso en nuestra cita y ahora también…// Piensa mientras ve a su compañero ir de un lado para el otro regando… es decir distribuyendo sus cosas en el departamento (Imagínense la escena XD).

Mientras en el departamento Sumeragi, el de lentes confirma lo que le había dicho Hokuto… Seishirou se acerca al chico y se sienta a su lado en la cama.

-Subaru. Subaru…- Lo llama -¿Me escuchas?-

-…………………-

-Por favor, despierta- Lo toma de los hombros y se acerca más a él -Subaru, gomen nasai… ¡Despierta para poder disculparme como debo!-

-…………………-

-¿¿No me escuchas?? Ore wa Seishirou desu! (¡Soy Seishirou!) Tu Seishirou-san…-

-………………...-

-Si quieres que me vaya, dímelo… De lo contrario me quedaré aquí para siempre- Con la mirada baja -¿Me escuchaste?-

-………………..-

Incluso las palabras de esa persona eran inútiles… Subaru no mostraba ni la más mínima reacción ante ellas.

-Pensé que si te escuchaba a ti, él…- Con los ojos vidriados -podría despertar... demo… "Ni siquiera a ti quiere escucharte…"-

-"Tiene que escucharme"- Sentencia -De alguna manera…-

-Yo… deseo que Subaru vuelva… y no tengo a nadie más para pedírselo… Así que…- Se inclina hacia Seishirou y le pide en serio -"¡Te formulo mi deseo a ti! ¡¡Por favor tráelo de regreso!!-

-Ore… (Yo)- Cierra los ojos por unos segundos -"Acepto cumplir ese deseo"- Contesta a la petición de ella.

-Sei-chan…- Se endereza.

-Haré que me escuches, Subaru…- Lo suelta y ahora lleva sus manos a los costados de la cabeza del chico -Incluso si para eso tengo que entrar a tu mente y alma sin tu consentimiento y aunque me arriesgue a quedar igual que tú… "Lo haré para traerte de vuelta"-

Seishirou se agacha lo suficiente para que su rostro quede muy cerca del de Subaru, cierra los ojos y se concentra para ingresar en el corazón del chico, mientras Hokuto en silencio y afligida solo puede observar la escena y rogar al cielo porque todo salga bien.

_**Nota:**__ Si aún no has puesto la canción de "The Reason", pues ¿qué esperas? xD ¡La siguiente escena la hice con esa canción! ;) Así que dejaré la traducción al español. n.n_

**--------------- En el interior de Subaru ---------------**

"_**No soy una persona perfecta**_

_**Hay muchas cosas que me gustaría no hacer"**_

El Sakurazukamori comienza a descender para entrar y al instante es rechazado por Subaru, pero Seishirou se cubre bien con los brazos y aunque es lastimado en ellos (cortes) avanza haciendo mucho esfuerzo hasta llegar a estar dentro.

Una vez ahí, se encuentra en un amplio lugar de agua sumido en la oscuridad… y la tristeza… Se sentía en todo el ambiente… "Era la tristeza y el dolor de Subaru".

El de lentes comienza a caminar en busca del chico y al avanzar ve que… el recuerdo de lo ocurrido el día anterior se repite frente a sus ojos…

_-…¿Aún así tienes algo que decirme?-_

_-…Seishirou-san… no koto…- Con la voz entrecortada -__**…Aishiteru… **__(Te amo)- Confiesa por fin con el cerquillo tapando sus ojos._

"_**Pero continúo aprendiendo**_

_**Nunca pretendí hacerte esas cosas" **_

_Mientras las lágrimas caen sin control por sus mejillas… y su corazón se rompe en pedazos aún más pequeños… Pero esa persona solo continuaba con esa mirada gélida que lo lastimaba aún más…_

_-Demoraste demasiado en decirlo… ¿No es tarde ya? Si lo hubieses aceptado antes y hubiésemos tenido una relación por un tiempo… Tal vez entonces hubiese sido más fácil enamorarme de ti… Pero no fue así…-_

_Seishirou crea un kekkoi y se prepara para lo siguiente…_

_-"Cumpliré esa promesa…"- Asegura gélidamente el de lentes._

Y a un lado un niño llora desconsoladamente... con la mirada baja y las manos en la cabeza.

"_**Y así tengo que decir antes de irme**_

_**Que solo quiero que lo sepas"**_

-"…Cúmplela…"- Pide entre todas esas lágrimas -"Mátame"-

Seishirou se conmueve al verlo así, en especial por lo que le pedía, además de sentirse responsable de todo.

-"…Rápido… Mátame por favor… De una vez…"-

El Sakurazukamori se dirige hacia el niño (Subaru), pero tiene que hacer mucho esfuerzo para llegar donde quiere.

//Lo merezco… Esto es parte de mi castigo… Por lo que le hice…//

_Subaru toca los bordes de la esfera con ambas manos y al instante comienza a dar golpes desesperados sobre ella… No… Esto no podía estar pasando… _

"_**He encontrado un motivo para mí**_

_**Para cambiar quien solía ser"**_

_-Dame… Dame… (No… No…)- Niega con la cabeza el chico -¡Dame…! (¡No…!)-_

_Y las lágrimas de Subaru aumentan aun más… y continúan desbordándose por sus suaves mejillas como cristales que se rompen con facilidad… "igual que su corazón…"_

Y el pequeño Subaru…

-Dame!!! ¡¡No mates a mi hermana!!- Grita y llora desesperadamente -¡¡¡No mates a Hokuto!!!-

-¡Subaru, no sigas viendo…! ¡¡Ya no mires por favor!!-

Seishirou llega donde él…

-Subaru…- Coloca una mano sobre el hombro del niño, pero al hacerlo recibe una fuerte descarga -Ahhh…- La cual por poco lo hace caer al suelo.

"_**Un motivo para empezar de nuevo**_

_**y el motivo eres tú"**_

-DAMEE!!!- Igual de desesperado -¡¡¡NO LA MATES!!!-

-Escúchame…-

-No quiero hablar con nadie- El niño continúa llorando de esa manera -¡Váyase!-

-Soy Seishirou…-

El pequeño Subaru abre los ojos como platos y al instante una ráfaga sale de él y lástima a Seishirou mientras en el mundo real este comienza a sangrar por los oídos ante una Hokuto muy angustiada.

-Por favor escúchame… Esos son solo recuerdos… Son tus recuerdos de lo que pasó, Subaru…- Habla el Sakurazukamori desde el suelo y cerca del niño -No puedes seguir así… Te haz encerrado en ti mismo… Pero no puedes estar aquí para siempre…-

"_**Siento haberte hecho daño**_

_**Es algo con lo que debo vivir todos los días"**_

-¡No quiero escucharlo!- Entre muchas lágrimas -¡Váyase, váyase, váyase…!-

-Subaru, estás huyendo del dolor… Sé que soy el responsable de eso, porque yo soy quien te lastimó y te hizo tanto daño…- Sinceramente -Aunque quisiera nunca podré cambiarlo… Siempre tendré que cargar con eso…-

-¡¡Dije que no quiero escucharlo!!-

-Aunque no sirva de nada y no quieras escucharlo… "Gomen nasai…"-

-¡…Cállese…!-

-En verdad lo siento mucho… No sabes cuanto, Subaru…-

-¡¿Y a qué viene eso ahora…?!-

-Porque debo de disculparme por lo que le hice a la persona que más quiero…-

-¡Usted… Usted no quiere a nadie!-

-A ti sí, Subaru suki dai yo… No, en realidad… Aishiteru…-

"_**Y todo el dolor por el que te he hecho pasar**_

_**Desearía poder hacerlo desaparecer"**_

-¡¡…Ya cállese…!!-

-Ya que yo fui quien provocó esto… Quisiera poder calmar tus lágrimas y aliviar tu dolor… De alguna manera… Pero para eso es necesario que vuelvas al mundo real-

La situación del mayor empeora y comienza a hacerse muy inestable… En cualquier momento tendría que salir de ahí…

-Incluso si aún me odias y no quieres volver a hablarme en tu vida… O incluso si decides hacer lo que sea conmigo… Está bien, pero por favor vuelve, Subaru…-

-………………-

-Si no es por mí, pues sé que no lo merezco, entonces por tu hermana…-

-…Hokuto…-

"_**Y ser el que tome todas tus lágrimas**_

_**Por eso necesito que oigas"**_

-No creo que quieras dejarla sola, ¿verdad? Además ella y yo estamos realmente preocupados por ti y deseamos que regreses con nosotros…-

-……………...-

-Por favor vuelve, Subaru… Por favor…-

Seishirou llega a su límite, desaparece, su conciencia regresa al presente y su cuerpo pierde el equilibrio y cae sobre el del chico que estaba debajo de él.

-Sei-chan…-

-…Hice todo lo que pude…-

-…Uh, arigatou… (Gracias)- Y las lágrimas comienzan a caer por las mejillas de la chica.

-¿Acaso no fue suficiente…?- El de lentes también se veía muy triste.

Las lágrimas de Hokuto aumentan por lo que esta se lleva las manos al rostro tratando de contenerlas de alguna manera…

"_**He encontrado un motivo para mí**_

_**Para cambiar quien solía ser"**_

-Subaru…- Entre todas esas lágrimas habla inconcientemente -"No me dejes tú también…"-

Y de la nada… la voz de esa persona se escucha…

-…Nee-san…-

Tanto Seishirou como Hokuto se sorprenden…

-"Subaru…"- Lo nombran sorprendidos.

-Gomen nasai, nee-san…- Suavemente -"Pero ya no te preocupes porque no pienso dejarte sola… Así que por favor ya no llores"-

-Uh, hai…- Sonríe ligeramente y se seca las lágrimas inmediatamente.

-…Y usted…- Sonrojado, pero serio -¿Podría quitarse de mi encima…?-

-Ah, gomen ne…- Con una gotita en la cabeza -Es que me quedé sin fuerzas…-

Hokuto suelta una pequeña risita por la escena y luego va hacia ellos.

"_**Un motivo para empezar de nuevo**_

_**y el motivo eres tú"**_

-Yo ayudaré a Sei-chan- Toma al mayor y lo ayuda a levantarse.

-Arigatou, …- Se apoya en ella.

-………………- No dice nada.

-Mmm, llevaré a Sei-chan a mi cuarto para que descanse…-

La sumeragi lleva despacio al de lentes hacia la salida de la habitación de Subaru, pero cuando están por pasar la puerta la voz del chico se escucha…

-…Más tarde…- Serio -Usted y yo hablaremos… ¿De acuerdo?-

-Subaru…- Asiente ligeramente con la cabeza -Hai…-

Sin más Hokuto lleva a Seishirou al otro cuarto en donde descansaría hasta sentirse mejor.

"_**Y el motivo eres tú,**_

_**y**__** el motivo eres tú,**_

_**y**__** el motivo eres tú"**_

Un par de horas después, el Sakurazukamori se levanta de la cama dispuesto a ir a hablar con Subaru… Por lo que va a la habitación del chico, toca y espera respuesta del otro lado.

-Adelante…-

Al obtener el permiso para entrar, Seishirou ingresa al cuarto del Sumeragi, a quien ve sentado en su cama. Hay un momento de silencio hasta que el menor habla…

-Dijo que yo podía decidir hacer cualquier cosa con usted, ¿no?-

-Así es…-

-Pues ya lo he decidido…-

-Te escucho-

"_**No soy una persona perfecta**_

_**Nunca pretendí hacerte esas cosas"**_

-Quiero que por primera vez en su vida diga solamente la verdad…-

-Subaru…-

-Si miente le juro que lo mataré…- Dice en serio.

Seishirou se sorprende al escuchar al pequeño, pero ve claramente que el chico estaba siendo muy serio, además él mismo fue quien dijo que aceptaría lo que él quisiera, así que…

-De acuerdo- Acepta.

-Ayer pude recordar ese día… cuando nos conocimos hace ocho años…- Sin mirarlo -Demo... No recuerdo nada sobre esa promesa que se supone que hicimos… ¿Sabe por qué?-

-Ore… Yo sellé ese recuerdo…- Confiesa.

"_**Y así tengo que decir antes de irme**_

_**Que solo quiero que lo sepas"**_

-Sou ka… (Ya veo) Así como lo selló… ¿Puede liberarlo, cierto?-

-Hai…-

-"Hágalo"-

-Demo… No creo que realmente quieras verlo…-

-He dicho que lo haga- Insiste.

-…Ok-

El de lentes murmura algo y en ese momento Subaru termina de recordar lo ocurrido hace ocho años… Puede escuchar cada una de las frías palabras que dijo en esa ocasión esa persona, el cadáver de la niña a un lado… e incluso "el símbolo que fue grabado en sus manos".

El chico mira sus manos cubiertas por los guantes…

-Entonces fue así…- Conmocionado y sin quitar la vista de sus manos -Por eso la abuela me dio estos guantes… y por eso me hizo prometerle que nunca me los quitaría…-

"_**He encontrado un motivo para mí**_

_**Para cambiar quien solía ser"**_

Seishirou se ve muy afligido por esto, pero no dice nada al respecto por lo que hay otro momento de silencio hasta que el chico vuelve a hablar…

-El resto de la historia ya la sé…- Con la mirada baja -Me lo dijo usted mismo ese día… ¿O hay algo más que me haya ocultado?- Suprimiendo sus lágrimas -¿Algo más que deba de saber? "¿Alguna otra mentira…?"-

-……………….-

-Si lo hay quiero saberlo…-

-…Como asesino que era… Tenía que tener mucho cuidado, más conociendo las leyes que rigen el universo…- Con la mirada baja también -"El precio por tomar una vida es muy grande…" Pero nunca me pasó nada porque… porque sacrificaba a animales en mi lugar…-

El menor abre los ojos como platos… ¿Animales? ¿Sacrificaba a esas pobres e inocentes criaturas…? Las sacrificaba por puro egoísmo… (Tomemos en cuenta también que Subaru ama a los animales e incluso quería tener un zoológico cuando era niño…).

"_**Un motivo para empezar de nuevo**_

_**y el motivo eres tú"**_

-Antes de conocer a Yuuko y aceptar su propuesta de venir aquí y ser profesor, yo… era veterinario…- Termina de contarle -"Esa era la razón de porqué lo era"-

-No solo… mataba a personas…- Dice con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y casi sin poder contenerlas más -si no también animales… ¿En verdad es humano…?-

-…Lo soy… Frío, egoísta, sin escrúpulos, sádico, mentiroso y calculador… Pero humano al fin…-

-………………-

-Aunque por mucho tiempo olvidé que lo era…- Sinceramente -"Hasta que nos volvimos a encontrar"-

-¿No está mintiendo… verdad…?-

-No…- Niega ligeramente con la cabeza y continua -Sé que tienes todas las razones del mundo para no creerme, demo…- Muy en serio -"Yo en verdad te amo, Subaru"-

"_**He encontrado un motivo para mostrar**_

_**una parte de mí que no conocía"**_

Y las lágrimas comienzan a caer por las suaves mejillas del chico… "Lo que siempre había querido escuchar…" ¿Por qué tenía que haber pasado todo eso…?

-Por eso por ti quiero ser una mejor persona… Desde que te conocí comencé a cambiar sin darme cuenta… Tú me hiciste humano de nuevo… Me enseñaste lo que era amar a alguien de verdad…-

-……………….-

-Ahora ser un Sakurazukamori me da exactamente igual… Lo único que deseo es que me perdones… o que por lo menos ya no me odies… Aunque tal vez sea mucho pedir luego de todo lo que hice…-

El silencio vuelve a reinar en la habitación por un momento en el que ninguno mira al otro, pero aún así el mayor sabe que las lágrimas de esa persona continuaban cayendo…

"_**Un motivo para todo lo que hago**_

_**Y el motivo eres tú...."**_

-"…Baka…"-

-Subaru…-

-…Lo perdono, pero…- Entre lágrimas, pero muy en serio -"No se atreva a mentirme nunca más… Porque entonces no lo perdonaré"-

¿Lo perdonaba…? ¿Subaru acababa de decir que lo perdonaba? Después de todo… "Su pequeño lo perdonaba". Seishirou se acerca despacio hasta el chico, se arrodilla en la cama, lo toma en sus brazos y lo abraza...

-Gomen ne…- Repite suavemente -Gomen ne, Subaru… Hontou ni gomen nasai…-

Luego de eso ninguno de los dos dice nada… Solo se quedan así abrazados y en silencio, uno llora desconsoladamente sin contenerse más y el otro lo consuela todo el tiempo…

Sin saber que alguien los había estado escuchando detrás de la puerta XD

//Subaru… Seishirou… Yokata…// Dice para sus adentros la Sumeragi y con una ligera sonrisa.

Un buen rato después cuando las lágrimas del menor ya habían parado, pero ellos aún estaban abrazados… La hermana del chico entra a la habitación.

-Siento desde lo más hondo de mi enorme corazón tener que interrumpirlos…- Se disculpa ella llevando una fuente.

-Hokuto…- Lo nombran ellos mientras giran a verla y se separan un poco.

-En serio, gomen ne- Camina hacia la cama de su hermano.

-No, no…- Sonrojado -No tienes que disculparte, nee-san…-

-¡Es que Subaru no ha comido prácticamente desde antes de ayer!- Preocupada -Le puede dar algo si no come "ahora"-

//¿Antes de ayer? o.o Con razón tenía tanta hambre…// Piensa al darse cuenta que llevaba dormido todo un día… XD

-Entonces es mejor que comas de una vez, Subaru-kun- Dice el mayor haciendose a un lado para que la chica pueda colocar la fuente cerca del hermano de la misma para que pudiera comer.

-Este es el almuerzo especial que te ha preparado tu querida hermana mayor- Dice con una sonrisa mientras termina de dejar la fuente -Así que comételo todo-

-Hai- Acepta su hermano tranquilo.

-Ya que Hokuto-chan se ha esforzado tanto en prepararte esta comida, entonces yo…"Te daré de comer"-

-¡¿Eh…?!- Se exalta sonrojado.

-Jo, jo, jo, jo- Ríe y apoya divertida -Me parece muy bien-

-De-demo…-

-Vamos, Subaru- El de lentes se acerca peligrosamente XD a él -"Las personas que se aman hacen más que esto"-

Al instante el Sumeragi se pone más rojo que un tomate…

-Pero que pícaro que eres, Sei-chan- Lo codea -Estaré vigilándolos, eh- Advierte la chica -Aunque ahora los dejaré solos, pero más te vale no aprovecharte, Sei-chan, recuerda que mi hermano aún es virgen- Sentencia.

-Nee-san!!!- Se queja y más rojo no podía estar el pobre XD -¡¡No tenías por qué publicarlo!!-

-Pero era obvio- Afirman al unísono tanto su hermana como el de lentes XD.

-………………-

-Bueno, los dejo, pero ya dije-

Y sin más la linda chica se va de lo más sonriente y dejándolos solos. Silencio… Antes de que él mismo se diera cuenta Subaru ya se había puesto muy nervioso… Lo cual fácilmente nota el mayor, por lo que sonríe.

-¿Me tienes miedo…?-

-…No…-

-Ja, ja, ja, ja- No puede evitar soltar una pequeña risita -"Tranquilo no haré nada… Por ahora"-

-Se-Seishirou-san…-

El Profesor de Física solo sonríe más, se sienta en la cama y comienza a darle de comer en la boca a su querido Subaru, el cual aunque sonrojado acepta esto… (*O*).

Por otro lado, cuando Fye y Kurogane terminaron de acomodar las cosas del primero en el departamento del morocho, salieron de ahí y se fueron juntos a trabajar.

Más tarde luego de haber cuidado a Subaru un rato, el de lentes decide ir a trabajar también…

-Vendré después de clases, ¿si?-

-Hai-

Sin más Seishirou se acerca sin aviso al Sumeragi y lo besa… Subaru se sonroja y abre los ojos como platos… Seishirou-san estaba besándolo… "Este era su primer beso". El menor termina por cerrar los ojos y se deja llevar por el momento… Aunque le daba pena, se sentía demasiado bien… Mientras el de lentes disfrutaba del dulce néctar de la boca de su niño… ¡Debería de haberlo besado antes definitivamente! (XDD).

Cuando el mayor cree adecuado se separa del otro, terminando así la unión de sus labios y dejando ver a un Subaru muy sonrojado por lo ocurrido, lo cual lo hacía ver aún más lindo.

-Subaru kawaii desu (Eres tan lindo)- Sonríe hacia él -Matta ne-

-Ma-matta ne…-

Seishirou se levanta, sale del cuarto y va a la salida para luego dirigirse a la Preparatoria Sakura.

En donde Yuuko se encontraba mirando por la ventana de su oficina…

-"El precio del deseo de Hokuto…"- Dice casi en un susurro y luego se queda callada…

Y en la noche… en el departamento de Kurogane…

El morocho se acerca para besar a Fye… el cual responde inmediatamente y al terminar el beso se quedan con los rostros muy cerca…

-"Dijiste que sería luego de mostrarme todo tu pasado ne?"- Le susurra al oído -Ya lo vi todo y no me importa nada de lo que ocurrió antes…-

-Kuro…- Susurra sonrojado.

Sin más el más alto lleva al otro hacia el cuarto… y….

"**¡¡CONTINUARÁ!!"**

**Nota de Autora****: **

Ahora sí me matan XDD (Inner: Tus "¡¡CONTINUARÁ!!" llegan a ser hasta desquiciantes ¬¬). Es que me gusta dejar a mi lindo público picado a más no poder y con muchísimas ganas del siguiente capítulo, aunque que decir en esta ocasión sí que lo he dejado en "la mejor parte" . Pero vamos con la nota antes de que empiecen los atentados en mi contra… XD

Primero, en este capítulo Kurogane y Seishirou parecen haber estado en "uke mode" XD Pero es que luego de cómo se habían comportado con Fye y Subaru en los capítulos anteriores tenían que reivindicarse con sus uke. ^O^

Segundo, ¿pensaron que se habían terminado los Flash back? XD Nah, el capítulo comienza con todos los recuerdos de Kurogane y Fye, pensé que les gustaría saber como se conocieron y se hicieron cercanos, además de cómo conocen a Seishirou e incluso como Fye conoce a los Sumeragi, y también extractos de las escenas Kuro x Fye de los capítulos anteriores, espero no haberlos aburrido.

Tercero, ¿a que los asusté con lo de Fye? OwO XD Me gusta hacer llegar las situaciones a los extremos y luego arreglar todo inesperadamente, ya dije que amo las sorpresas y los giros inesperados ne? ^-^ Y debo de decir que aún tengo un par de sorpresas más para el último capítulo (el siguiente). Muajajaja.

Cuarto, espero que ahora comprendan la actitud de Kurogane, he tratado de explicarlo lo mejor posible, pero cualquier duda háganmela saber por favor.

Quinto, como siempre las conversaciones de Clow y Yuuko son de lo más… impactantes? Reveladoras! Estoy segura, que no se esperaban para nada lo de la última maldición de Fye y la manera en la que lo arreglé, ¿a que soy genial? XDD

Sexto, puede que sospecharan que sería Seishirou quien cumpliría el deseo de Hokuto, pero no la manera en la que lo hizo… ¡Al puro estilo de X! Como dije, ya tenía todo fríamente calculado, no sé si haya sido quemado XD pero ya arreglé todo el asunto Sei x Suba, miren que Subaru ya lo perdonó y hasta ya se besaron *__* Ahora solo falta ver cuál será el precio por el deseo de la chica…

Séptimo, ahora que ya está todo bien entre Kurogane y Fye, además de que ya están viviendo juntos… Ju, ju, ju, ju. Por fin se viene lo que tanto querían, ¡el lemon! Lástima que lo dejé justo en el comiencito… XDD Pero bueno, ya en el próximo capítulo lo tendrán. Ju, ju, ju, ju. Ahora espérense a que actualice XD!

Octavo, ¿qué más? Ah, sí, ¡quiero sus teorías! ¿Quién será "él"? Muajajaja…

Esto, el lemon y mucho más en el capítulo 13 de Buscando la Felicidad Verdadera… "¡El gran final!" TOT

¡¡Nos vemos!!


	13. La Felicidad Verdadera

**Buscando la Felicidad Verdadera**

**By**

**Fátima Winner**

**Categoría:** ¡Yaoi, ahora sí Yaoi de verdad! XDD Bueno, Shoujo también y tal vez… ¿Yuri? xD

**Pareja****s:** Kuro x Fye, Seishirou x Subaru _(lalalalala)_, Kakyo + Hokuto, ¿otra? XD (Ju, ju, ju, ju).

**Disclaimer:** Bueno… "Desgraciadamente los personajes de Tsubasa Chronicle no me pertenecen a mí, ni los de Tokyo Babilon, sino a las grandiosas "Clamp"... (¡Pero Fye es MÍO! Cof cof) Yo sólo los tomo prestado para escribir este fanfic sin fines de lucro, sino más bien para hacer lo que me gusta y compartirlo con Uds..." ^.^

**Dedicatoria:** "**A todas esas lindas personas que conocí a partir del 2007 cuando decidí volver a intentarlo… Todos los que me aceptaron sin preguntar por mi pasado… ¡Los quiero!"**

**Advertencia****:** Escena R-18 (Lemon).

**-Diálogos- ****Títulos**** /Pensamientos/ **_**(Comentarios míos)**_

**(Aclaraciones, Explicaciones y Traducciones…) **

**- Sueños, Visiones, Flash Back, otros xD - **

**Capítulo 13: La Felicidad Verdadera… "Nuestra Propia Historia"**

_**Dedicatoria Especial:**__ Este capi se lo dedico a mi querida amiga __**Minamino De Flourite**__, aunque no estoy segura si lo leerá ya que hace mucho tiempo que no sé de ella, pero de todos modos quería dedicárselo, por haber sido tan buena amiga conmigo y por haber seguido esta historia por tanto tiempo (por lo menos hasta el cap12). _

_Cuñadita XD, de verdad espero que lo leas, eso me haría muy feliz… (¡Así cómo saber de ti!). Y pues, también espero que te guste el gran final de esto… ¡Lo hice lo mejor que pude! Se te extraña. Y muchas gracias por haberme escuchado siempre n.n Te quiero._

_**Nota Preliminar:**__ Para todos los que lo pidieron, aquí está su anhelado lemon. Pero si alguien no se siente preparado para leer algo así sobre Kuro y Fye… ¡Entonces no lo leas! Porque luego no aceptaré reclamos, así que queda advertido n.n Para quienes quieran saltarse la escena, el inicio y el final de esta estará señalada con "-". Y para los que leerán… ¡Disfrútenlo! XD_

_Porque l__es daré el mejor lemon que podrán leer… o eso intentaré xD Ahora comencemos…_

Sin más Kurogane llevó a su pareja hacia el cuarto y con cuidado lo dejó sobre la cama, en donde comenzó a quitarle prenda por prenda despacio… Ante un Fye muy sonrojado, el cual era simplemente bello… Su piel tan blanca y suave, su hermoso cabello rubio, sus preciosos ojos azules, esas mejillas sonrojadas, la expresión en su rostro… su estrecha cintura…

El rubio estaba muy apenado, porque era la primera vez que alguien lo veía así… "Sin nada de ropa".

El morocho lo contempló maravillado, lo que veía era a la criatura más linda que podía existir… Para él era incluso más hermoso que una chica.

-Eres realmente lindo…- Comentó sinceramente.

Fye se apenó más al escucharlo y más aún al ver al otro quitarse la ropa rápidamente para luego colocarse con cuidado encima de él… Pero antes de que el más alto hiciera algo, sacó algo del mueble de la cama y lo dejó cerca de ellos (sobre las sábanas).

Sin esperar más, el japonés comenzó a besar suavemente el cuello de su novio mientras deslizaba sus manos alrededor de todo el cuerpo del rubio…

El blanquiñoso cerró los ojos al sentir las caricias de esa persona… y la sensación que empezó a recorrerlo junto con el tacto de Kurogane era… placer… Y esto iba en aumento mientras más era tocado por las manos de su persona más importante… En especial cuando los labios del morocho bajaron hasta el pecho del otro y sus manos se hicieron camino entre las piernas del rubio hasta llegar al miembro del mismo…

Y sin que el ojiazul pudiera contenerse más…

-Ah…-

Los jadeos comenzaron a salir de su boca mientras las manos del más alto lo tocaban en ese lugar y de esa manera… Haciendo que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera por completo… Era tan sensible.

Esto era música para los oídos de Kurogane y lo excitaba tanto que hasta podía verse en su propio miembro…

En algún momento las manos del rubio se aferraron a las sábanas mientras el placer lo envolvía… Hasta que…

-Ahh… Voy a…- Pudo decir con las justas -Ahhhh…-

Pero sin que pudiera terminar la frase acabó viniéndose por completo en las manos de esa persona… Por lo que se apenó mucho.

-Gomen… (Lo siento)- Se disculpó muy sonrojado y con los ojos cristalizados.

El morocho sonrió ligeramente hacia él dándole a entender que no había problema. Luego lo besó en la boca y usó sus manos para separarle más las piernas, pero el rubio se resistió por inercia… Tan inocente.

-Go-gomen… (Lo-lo siento)- Volvió a disculparse muy apenado al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

-Fye… "Daijoubu" (Todo está bien)-

-Kuro…-

El japonés repitió la acción, mas esta vez el blanquiñoso no se opuso y dejó que el otro se acomodara libremente entre sus piernas…

En ese momento el ojirojo se dio cuenta de las manos de Fye, por lo que las separó de las sábanas…

-"Sujétate a mí"- Le dijo suavemente, pero muy en serio.

Al escucharlo cierto brillo apareció en los espejos azules y como respuesta llevó tímidamente los brazos alrededor de la espalda de esa persona…

Kurogane lo tomó de la cintura y le alzó las caderas para luego bañar sus dedos y su propio miembro con el líquido del frasco. Llevó una de sus manos a la entrada virgen del rubio e introdujo un dedo para prepararlo…

-¡Ah…!-

Gimió inmediatamente el rubio mientras cerró los ojos y en otro gesto de inocencia giró su rostro a un lado para esconderlo de su compañero… Ya que le daba mucha pena que lo viera así…

-"No te gires… Porque seré el único que te vea de esta manera"-

En verdad… ¡Le daba mucha pena! Pero si era lo que el morocho quería… "Él haría todo lo que este quisiera". Así que aunque muy sonrojado regresó su rostro a la posición anterior.

El japonés le dio un pequeño beso en los labios e introdujo un segundo dedo para luego comenzar a moverlos dentro del rubio, al hacerlo los ojos de este ya estaban vidriados y la expresión de su rostro era tan linda e inocente que lo provocaban aún más.

Una vez que sintió la entrada del ojiazul dilatada se preparó para entrar en él… Mas el rubio no podía evitar tener miedo, era su primera vez después de todo. Aunque tratara de ocultarlo estaba asustado y muy nervioso. Kurogane lo sabía muy bien, por eso trató de calmarlo...

-"Aishiteru" (Te amo)-

El blanquiñoso no pudo evitar sorprenderse y esa sola palabra resonaba en sus oídos… Porque una cosa era "te quiero" y otra "te amo". Esto fue lo que siempre quiso escuchar… y antes de que se diera cuenta se le habían escapado un par de lágrimas…

-¿No deberías de estar feliz…?-

-Lloro…de felicidad…-

-Ya veo…-

El morocho sonrió ligeramente y usó la mano que tenía libre para secarle las lágrimas, luego le dio un beso en la frente y retiró los dedos de la entrada de Fye para comenzar a introducir ahora su miembro.

-¡Ahh…!-

Esa pequeña entrada había sido virgen hasta este momento en que era invadida por el japonés, la persona más importante para el rubio.

Ya desde antes que Kurogane deseaba estar dentro del ojiazul y ahora que lo estaba era tan delicioso… Y la estrechez de su compañero lo hacía aún más así, pero a la vez desesperante para el excitado deseo del morocho. Quien usó todo su autocontrol para entrar con cuidado en Fye, ya que de ninguna manera quería hacerle daño.

El blanquiñoso tenía los ojos cerrados fuertemente además de estar sonrojado a más no poder y con lágrimas resbalándole por las mejillas mientras se aferraba con fuerza al ojirojo…

Dolía… "Unirse con esa persona". Dolía mucho, pero a la vez era placentero… Esta nueva sensación para él era demasiado envolvente para todos sus sentidos… Y los gemidos no se hicieron esperar…

-¡Ku…Kuro…!-

-Ah… Te amo…-

En cuanto terminó de entrar en su novio comenzó a moverse dentro lentamente para acostumbrarlo a esa nueva sensación.

Las lágrimas del rubio aumentaron… "Te amo". Cómo podría haber imaginado antes que llegaría el día en que esa persona se lo diría tan sinceramente mientras hacían el amor… Y las lágrimas continuaron cayendo…

Ante esto el japonés le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla para calmarlo mientras lo embestía suavemente…

-¡Uhm…!-

-¡Ah…Te amo…también…!-

Pero sus voces no eran lo único que se escuchaba, los latidos de sus corazones y la respiración agitada de ambos también se hacían presentes en la habitación.

Las embestidas de Kurogane fueron en aumento mientras las lágrimas del rubio siguieron cayendo por su rostro y este se aferraba aún más al otro.

Amor y deseo… Placer y dolor… Todo podía mezclarse tan bien y fundirse con ellos en esta unión. Y el gozo que sentían en ese momento no se comparaba con nada. Tanto para Fye como para el morocho esto era "el cielo". Solo se sentían el uno al otro, no existía nada más y para ellos era perfecto así.

Los movimientos rítmicos del japonés dentro de él hacían sentir al blanquiñoso que el frágil cuerpo de este se rompería en cualquier instante, pero la verdad en ese momento no le importaba, solo quería seguir unido a esa persona "para siempre".

El éxtasis que los envolvía y anulaba todos sus sentidos les anunciaba que había llegado al punto máximo del placer… "El clímax".

-¡Ahhh…!-

-¡Fye…!-

El morocho lo embistió por última vez y ambos gimieron fuertemente al terminar al mismo tiempo…

-¡Ahhhhh!-

Kurogane había dejado su semilla dentro del rubio, quien por un instante creyó que el corazón le estallaría, mas no fue así, aunque él y su compañero tuvieron que esperar un momento hasta que sus latidos y respiraciones fueran normalizándose gradualmente.

Recién entonces el morocho salió de Fye y se colocó a un lado de este, quien aunque sonrojado a más no poder y con la mirada baja se acomodó en el pecho del ojirojo. Este lo rodeó con su brazo como respuesta y usó la mano libre para cubrirlos con las sábanas.

Silencio por un instante hasta que el japonés se acercó al otro y le dio un tierno beso en los labios para luego acariciar el suave cabello del mismo…

-"Oyasumi" (Que descanses)-

-Oyasumi…nasai… Kuro-chan…-

Sin más el rubio se acurrucó en los brazos de su amor y ambos cerraron los ojos para dormir…"juntos"… Como sería de ahora en adelante…

_**Nota:**__ Así como Fye, ahora la que muere de pena, pero por haberlo escrito (e imaginado xD) ¡soy yo! / Pero sigamos… o/o_

Por otro lado en el cuarto de Subaru… (No, no. Eso no xD).

El chico trató de levantarse de la cama, pero Hokuto y el Profesor de Física Elemental no lo dejaron.

-No, amor. Descansa hasta mañana- Le dijo el mayor deteniéndolo.

"Amor"… No es que fuera la primera vez que Seishirou lo llamaba así, pero por alguna razón, ahora se escuchaba diferente...

-De-demo… (Pe-pero)- Sonrojado -Ya estoy bien…-

Y la animada de su hermana no perdió la oportunidad de intervenir.

-Hazle caso a tu "futuro esposo". Jo, jo, jo, jo-

"Futuro esposo". Esto hizo que Subaru se sonrojara más.

-Exactamente- Con una sonrisa -Hazme caso, pequeño-

-…Pero si… no cuenta nada de lo de antes…- Dijo el chico apenas en voz muy baja.

Pero ciertamente Seishirou y Kurogane se caracterizaban por tener "súper oído" (XD). Por lo que el mayor logró escucharlo y creyó entender a lo que se refería…

Después de todo él se había acercado al Sumeragi por una estúpida apuesta… Le mintió, lo engañó, lo traicionó y lo lastimó más que nadie… Por más de dos años y hasta el día de ayer había sido así… Recién el día de hoy se habían arreglado por fin, ya que Subaru le perdonó todo lo que le había hecho, pero también por eso mismo no podía tomar en cuenta nada de lo de antes… Menos su clásico "¡Vamos a planear nuestra boda!"

-Tienes razón. "No cuenta nada de lo de antes"- Lo secundó.

Ahora que lo pensaban "ellos nunca estuvieron comprometidos realmente".

La mirada del chico entristeció… Siempre fue el de lentes quien lo abrazaba, lo llamaba "amor" y decía que se casarían… Pero la verdad era que…

/Baka… (Tonto) Tú fuiste quien lo dijo primero…/ Dijo para sus adentros el Sumeragi.

Su hermana comenzaba a preocuparse por la expresión del muchacho cuando de repente… Seishirou lo atrapó en sus brazos abrazándolo sorpresivamente.

-Seishoru… san…-

-Así que… "Empecemos hoy desde cero"-

-Ah…- Sonrojado y con cierto brillo en los ojos-"…Hai…"-

Para sorpresa de los presentes y muy en especial para el Sakurazuka… Los brazos de Subaru se movieron lentamente hasta la espalda del mayor en donde sus manos se aferraron a él correspondiendo de esta manera al abrazo de este…

Por un instante los ojos de Seishirou se abrieron más de lo normal y luego volvieron a la normalidad mientras su mirada se suavizaba y una sincera sonrisa aparecía en sus labios.

Por su parte el chico escondía el rostro debajo del hombro del otro por lo apenado que estaba mientras su hermana sonreía ante la escena.

/Yokatta… (Menos mal…) Valió la pena todo lo que pasamos… Aunque extrañamente siento como si hubiese olvidado algo importante…/ Pensó para ella misma.

Hokuto se quedó pensativa mientras los otros dos se abrazaban y el silencio reinó en el lugar hasta que alguien tomó la palabra después.

-Descansarás hasta mañana ne?- Le dijo suavemente el mayor.

-Uh…- Aceptó el Sumeragi dócilmente.

Al escucharlos la chica regresó a la realidad inmediatamente.

-Jo, jo, jo, jo- Divertida -Pero que pillín que eres, Sei-chan. "Tienes a mi hermano en tus manos por completo"-

El profesor de Física Elemental sonrió ante el comentario y soltó con cuidado a su pequeño.

-Nee-san…! (¡Hermana!)- Se quejó sonrojado el muchacho.

-No te preocupes, Subaru- Con las manos en la cintura -Tu hermana mayor siempre verá por ti y te cuidará hasta de ti mismo- Aseguró -Jo, jo, jo, jo-

-Pero, Hokuto-chan, si yo también lo cuido-

-Sí, pero ¿y quién lo cuida de ti?-

-…- Solo sonrió despreocupadamente como respuesta.

-…Nee-san me cuida como mamá…- Comentó de repente.

-¿Cómo mamá? Bueno, nuestros padres fallecieron cuando nosotros éramos bebés, así que además de Obaa-chama yo siempre he visto por ti-

El Sumeragi se extrañó por completo ante las palabras de su hermana mientras el Sakurazuka se mantuvo a la expectativa hasta poder confirmar sus sospechas.

-¿Qué nuestros padres fallecieron cuando éramos bebés?- Sin entender -¿Acaso no los recuerdas?-

Pero ahora era Hokuto quien no entendía…

-No… Ni siquiera sus rostros…- Contestó sinceramente.

El chico se quedó helado y más que incrédulo ante esa respuesta… Su hermana no podía haber olvidado a sus padres por completo ni de un día para el otro… "No podía". No era posible…

¿Pero qué le pasaba a Subaru? ¿Por qué tenía esa expresión en el rostro? Acaso…

-Tú… ¿Acaso tú los recuerdas…?- Le cuestionó.

Hokuto se mantuvo a la expectativa y su hermano…

-Yo…-

Pero antes de que pudiera decir más Seishirou hizo su intervención.

-Claro que tampoco los recuerda- Contestó por él -Ya que como tú misma dijiste ellos fallecieron cuando ustedes eran bebés, así que no hay manera en que puedan recordarlos…- Mintió por completo.

El Sumeragi lo miró y el de lentes le dijo con la mirada que le siguiera la corriente.

-…Ne Subaru-kun? (¿Cierto?)-

-…Hai… (Sí)- Terminó por secundarlo.

-Hmm… Pues ya decía yo- Les creyó.

-Hokuto-chan, ¿podrías dejarme hablar un momento a solas con tu hermano?-

-Pero mira que ya estás pidiéndome esas cosas… Está bien, pero solo cinco minutos y más te vale no intentar nada, Sei-chan. "Estaré atenta a cualquier ruido extraño"- Advirtió -Jo, jo, jo, jo-

-Nee-san! (¡Hermana!)-

-Hai, hai (Sí, sí)- Aceptó tranquilo el mayor.

-Bien, ya regreso- Y sin más salió de la habitación dejándolos solos.

Por un pequeño momento ninguno dijo nada para asegurarse de que Hokuto estuviera lejos. Hasta que el menor rompió el silencio…

-¿Por qué le mentimos a Hokuto sobre la muerte de papá y mamá…?- Interrogó.

-Subaru… ¿Por qué crees que ella olvidaría algo tan importante de pronto?- Le cuestionó.

-Es que ella no puede haberlos olvidado así como así… Nosotros no renunciaríamos a esos recuerdos por nada…- Y de repente se quedó callado al comenzar a entender…

"Renunciar a esos recuerdos…"

-Tal vez Hokuto sí… "Por un deseo importante"-

-…No puede ser…-

-Posiblemente hizo un trato con Yuuko-san y le entregó los recuerdos de sus padres como pago para que le cumpliera un deseo…- Explicó.

-Oh, por dios…- Conmocionado -Nee-san hizo eso… para que su deseo fuera cumplido…-

-Es lo único que puedo pensar. ¿Qué otra explicación podría haber?-

-Ninguna… Tienes razón…- Afligido -Probablemente sea como dices…-

-Subaru…-

-Lo cual quiere decir…- Con los ojos vidriados -Que no hay manera en la que ella vuelva a recordarlos ne…?-

-"Una vez que renuncias a algo por un deseo no hay forma de recuperarlo… Porque una vez dado el pago no hay vuelta atrás"-

-Sou… ka… (Ya… veo…)-

Y sin que lo pudiera evitar el Sumeragi derramó un par de lágrimas… al entender que su hermana no recordaría a sus queridos padres… nunca más…

Seishirou se acercó al pequeño y pasó suavemente sus dedos por el rostro de este para secarle las lágrimas.

-Respetemos y apoyemos la decisión de Hokuto-chan, ¿si?-

-…Hai… (Sí)- Asintió ligeramente con la cabeza en afirmación.

El mayor lo soltó y luego de eso la muchacha volvió al cuarto.

-La gran Hokuto Sumeragi está de vuelta- Anunció sonriente.

El Sakurazuka contestó con otra sonrisa, a diferencia del mellizo de ella quien aún se mostraba triste por lo de su hermana, la cual notó esto al instante.

-¿Qué pasa, Subaru?- Preocupada -Te veo triste… ¿Acaso Sei-chan te hizo algo…?-

El chico negó con la cabeza y trató de aparentar estar lo más normal posible.

-¿Entonces…?-

-Nada, nee-san… Nada- Tuvo que mentirle.

-Hmm…- Poco convencida -Si tú lo dices…-

-Bueno, ahora si me marcho- Se dispuso a irse -Espero que mañana se reincorporen a las clases-

-Hai (Sí)- Afirmaron los mellizos.

Seishirou sonrió al escucharlos y luego volvió a agacharse hacia el Sumeragi…

-Delante… de…- Balbuceó muy sonrojado.

Pero el mayor se hizo el sordo (XD), terminó de acercarse y unió sus labios a los del chico en un dulce beso de despedida… Ante la mirada atenta de Hokuto (XD!).

-Los veo mañana entonces- Dijo al separarse y completamente normal.

Muy a diferencia del menor quien estaba más que apenado por el beso…

-Mira que besar a mi hermano delante de mí- Mirándolo -"Eres un verdadero pillín". Jo, jo, jo, jo- Lo molestó como siempre.

Seishirou simplemente volvió a sonreír y caminó a la puerta de la habitación.

-Te acompaño hasta afuera, Sei-chan- Le dijo la chica.

-Arigatou (Gracias)- Le agradeció a ella y luego giró hacia el otro -Oyasumi nasai (Que pases buenas noches)- Le dijo antes de salir del cuarto junto a la Sumeragi.

Una vez afuera del departamento, ambos se detuvieron un momento a platicar.

Seishirou sabía que ella quería decirle algo y que por eso se ofreció a acompañarlo hasta ahí, así que esperó hasta que Hokuto hablara.

-Seishirou…- Fue lo primero que dijo.

Por lo visto era algo serio (ya que estaba llamándolo por su nombre), así que solo esperó a que siguiera.

-Cuando Subaru se encerró en su propio corazón, yo no sabía cómo hacerlo volver… y tenía mucho miedo de que se quedara así para siempre… Así que incluso si yo no podía, debía de conseguir a alguien que si pudiera… Y esa persona fuiste tú, tú fuiste quien cumplió mi deseo y trajo a mi hermano de regreso… "Muchas gracias"- Hizo uno reverencia hacia él y continuó -Pero ya que te hiciste cargo de mi deseo… Dime, ¿cuál es el pago?-

-"El pago… ya lo recibí"- Afirmó el de lentes.

La chica se enderezó y lo miró sin entender. ¿Cómo que ya lo había recibido?

-Hokuto… Mi recompensa fue… "Mi propia redención"-

-…-

-Porque si tú no hubieses intervenido cuando traté de matar a Subaru… y luego Fye… "Hubiese sido mi perdición". El trato que hice hace más de dos años con Yuuko-san se hubiese roto y yo hubiese vuelto a ser el frío asesino de antes… Si no hubiese sido por ti y por Fye, nunca hubiese estado con Subaru… Al hacerme cargo de tu deseo, yo solo saldé la deuda que tenía contigo. Así que no me debes nada- Le explicó.

-Sei-chan…-

-Pero hay algo que me tiene muy intrigado-

-¿Qué es?-

-¿Por qué entregaste tus poderes como Sumeragi?- Le preguntó seguro de lo que decía.

La muchacha abrió los ojos como platos al sentirse descubierta.

-¿Subaru… Subaru lo…?- Preguntó preocupada.

-No, Subaru no lo sabe- La interrumpió -No se lo he dicho-

-…Yo-yokatta… (Menos mal)-

-Sé que hiciste un trato con ella, pero… ¿por qué entregaste dos cosas?-

-Es cierto… Yo tuve que pagar doble…-

-¿Un pago doble?-

-Esto queda solo entre tú y yo, Sei-chan. No quiero que mi hermano lo sepa aún… Ya veré como explicárselo luego…-

-De acuerdo-

-Ese mismo día del incidente contigo, pensé mucho y tomé una decisión… Esa noche fui con Yuuko a formularle mi deseo, pero ella dijo que era muy complicado y que necesitaba de dos pagos… Pero mi deseo era muy importante, así que aún así acepté e hice el trato con ella…-

-Ya veo…-

-Pero tú… ¿Cómo sabías que había hecho un trato con ella? O mejor dicho, ¿qué hice un pago doble?- Le cuestionó.

-Porque hoy me di cuenta que habías entregado dos cosas valiosas para ti-

-Eso quiere decir que además de notar la ausencia de mis poderes como hechicera notaste lo otro, pero… "Yo misma no logro recordar lo segundo que entregué". ¿Qué fue esa otra cosa valiosa que di?-

-"No lo recuerdas porque renunciaste a eso por completo y una vez que entregas algo como pago… No hay manera de recuperarlo" Y de nada serviría que te dijera lo que fue, solo sería más doloroso para ti-

-…Uh, tienes razón…-

-Pero dijiste que lo pensaste mucho y tomaste una decisión, ya que tenías un deseo que era muy importante para ti y por eso aceptaste darle dos pagos a Yuuko-san para que lo cumpliera… Así que no hay lugar a remordimientos ne?-

-"Así es"-

-Entonces ya no te preocupes más por eso. "Solo mira hacia adelante"-

-Hai… (Sí) y tú también-

-Claro. Bueno, será mejor que ya me vaya o Subaru podría sospechar-

-Hasta mañana entonces-

-Hasta mañana- Se despidió y sin más se fue.

Hokuto solo lo vio irse y luego regresó donde su hermano.

Al día siguiente… (Viernes).

El profesor de Física Elemental pasó por el departamento Sumeragi a recoger a su querido Subaru y a la hermana de este. En cuanto el timbre sonó los mellizos tomaron sus cosas y salieron del departamento, pues ya sabían de quien se trataba.

-Ohayou, Subaru, Hokuto-chan (Buenos días)- Los saludó al verlos salir.

-Ohayou Sei-chan!- Lo saludó animadamente la chica.

-Ohayou gozaimasu…- Lo saludó ligeramente sonrojado el hermano de ella.

Seishirou le sonrió a este último, haciéndolo sonrojar más con esto…

Se miraron en silencio y sintieron como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido por un momento solo para ellos dos… Y entonces Hokuto…

La Sumeragi empujó repentinamente a su hermano hacia el mayor.

-Ah…-

El de lentes recibió con los brazos abiertos a su pequeño y lo atrapó en ellos inmediatamente. Mientras Subaru no sabía cómo reaccionar ante esto…

-Eh…-

Y aprovechándose por completo de la situación, Seishirou le dio un dulce beso en los labios al chico (Chuuu).

-Pero mira que eres bastante aprovechado, Sei-chan. Creo que ya no te ayudaré- Le dijo ella.

-Demo, Hokuto-chan… (Pero, Hokuto) Solo estaba saludando a mi novio-

-Sí y por lo que veo la castidad de mi hermano está en riesgo contigo como novio de él- Comentó la Sumeragi.

Mientras Subaru ya se había puesto tan rojo como un tomate, al contrario del Profesor de Física Elemental a quien parecía haberle hecho gracia el comentario, por la gran sonrisa que llevaba en los labios (XD).

-Sei-chan…- Lo miró suspicazmente la muchacha.

Seishirou soltó suavemente al menor y se hizo el desentendido.

-Andando, chicos- Cambió el tema tranquilamente.

-Aja…- Sin dejar de mirarlo de esa manera.

-…- El Sumeragi ni siquiera pudo decir algo… (XD).

Y sin más el amistoso trío comenzó a caminar rumbo a la Preparatoria Sakura.

Mientras donde Kurogane y Fye…

El morocho se despertó temprano por costumbre y lo primero que vio fue al Profesor de Química bien dormido y acurrucado a su lado. El japonés sonrió al verlo así, se veía tan lindo incluso dormido… "Y que maravilloso era poder despertar junto a la persona amada". En ese momento Kurogane recordó que tenían que levantarse temprano para ir a trabajar, pero…

/Al diablo, que nos descuenten el día. Además Yuuko es la Directora/ Pensó el ojirojo sin la más mínima intención de levantarse.

El morocho simplemente se quedó acostado y contemplando a Fye seguir durmiendo. Rato después el blanquiñoso comenzó a abrir los ojos…

-Kuro…- Susurró al verlo.

-Ohayou (Buenos días)- Le dijo con una sonrisa.

El ojiazul se sonrojó al recordar la noche anterior… Pero en eso cayó en cuenta de que era día laboral.

-¿Qué hora es?- Preguntó preocupado.

-No importa. Vamos a tomarnos el día libre, ¿si?- Le pidió tranquilo.

El Profesor de Química lo pensó por unos segundos y luego…

-Uh- Aceptó aún sonrojado, pero con una linda sonrisa -Sí…-

El morocho sonrió más y tomó el rostro de Fye para besarlo…

Un par de horas después, en el salón del Tercero A de la Preparatoria Sakura. Los alumnos aprovechaban el estar sin profesor para ponerse a platicar entre ellos.

-¿Has visto al Profesor Kurogane hoy?- Le preguntó una muchacha a su amiga.

-No. Y tampoco al Profesor Fye…-

-¿Habrán faltado ambos?-

-Pero es raro porque el Profesor Kurogane nunca ha faltado antes…-

-Es verdad-

Mientras en la Dirección… Ciertas personas estaban reunidas ahí.

-Sabía que no vendrían hoy- Comentó la mujer sonriente.

-Tú lo sabes todo, Yuuko- Le dijo el peliazul con otra sonrisa.

-Y tú también…-

En eso unas plumas blancas aparecieron en el lugar… Tanto Clow como Yuuko giraron hacia donde provenían y vieron al verdadero Fye de trece años y con hermosas alas blancas en la espalda…

-…Vine porque estaba preocupado por mi hermano, ya que decidió contárselo todo a esa persona…- Suavemente -Pero incluso aunque fue difícil para ambos, lograron quedarse juntos… Y sé que gracias a esa persona, Yuui podrá terminar de superar todo lo que pasamos…- Sonríe ligeramente -"Así que ya no tengo nada de qué preocuparme"-

Hubo un pequeño momento de silencio hasta que la mujer de cabello largo habló…

-**"Cumplí mi promesa"**-

**-****- Flash Back -**

-Como yo ya no podré estar con él… **"Te encargo a mi hermano hasta que él encuentre a su persona especial y la felicidad verdadera… Por favor, hasta entonces, cuida de Yuui"**-

-…De acuerdo-

**-****- End Flash back -**

-Sí…- Sonrió más -"Muchas gracias"- Agradeció sinceramente -Y también gracias a usted (refiriéndose a Clow) por cuidar de mi hermano igual… Si no fuese por ustedes dos mi hermano no hubiese llegado hasta aquí. "En verdad se los agradezco mucho"-

Ellos solo sonrieron ligeramente como respuesta mientras el alma del verdadero Fye se preparaba para irse.

-**Hasta que algún día… en algún lugar… "Todos nosotros volvamos a encontrarnos"**-

Hitsuzen… (Destino).

-"Así será"- Sentenció ella.

-Hasta entonces…- Secundó el de lentes.

Y sin más las alas del verdadero Fye se extendieron y lo llevaron lejos de ahí, pero dejaron algunas plumas como rastro de esa visita…

Al mediodía… De vuelta en el departamento de Kurogane. Fye se encontraba preparando el almuerzo, hasta que alguien llegó a interrumpirlo.

-Lalalala~- Canturreaba el rubio mientras ponía fideos a cocinar.

El morocho entró a la cocina y se quedó a un lado observándolo. Y es que el mandil blanco que usaba Fye en ese momento lo hacía ver tan, pero tan lindo que el japonés no pudo evitar tener "malos pensamientos" (XD). Como imaginar a su amante sin ropa y solo con el mandil puesto…

Pero el sonido repentino de su celular lo regresó a la realidad… El ojiazul volteó a verlo y Kurogane sacó el teléfono para ver de quien se trataba… "Era…"

-Hmm…- Dudó en contestar al ver el nombre en la pantalla del aparato.

-¿Quién es?- Preguntó curioso su compañero.

-Es mi hermana…- Le respondió.

Fye se sorprendió… La hermana de esa persona… ¡Su cuñada!

-Contesta- Le dijo sin pensarlo.

El Profesor de Educación Física suspiró y luego contestó la llamada.

-Mochi mochi (Aló)-

-Demoraste, Kurogane. ¿Qué estabas haciendo, ah?- Dijo para molestarlo.

-Nada que te importe, Tomoyo- Le respondió de mala gana.

"Tomoyo". Había escuchado ese nombre en más de una ocasión… El rubio se acercó al más alto y se mantuvo a la expectativa de la conversación.

-Tan renegón como siempre. Eso quiere decir que estás bien. Incluso "muy bien" ne?-

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-

-Ya estás con él, ¿no?- Le dijo sin rodeos.

-¡¿…..?-

-Lo sabía-

-¡¿Pero cómo…?- Sin entender.

-¿Olvidas que soy vidente de sueños? Además, ¿quién fue la que te envió allá desde un principio? "YO"-

El Profesor de Química se sorprendió al principio ante tal declaración, pero luego simplemente sonrió. Al contrario de Kurogane quien no salía del shock… Especialmente al recordarlo…

**-****- Flash Back -**

Hace ocho años atrás… En Tokyo-Japón.

Kurogane y Tomoyo estaban en la casa de los Daidouji tomando té.

-¿Aún no has decidido a que universidad ir, ne?- Le preguntó interesada.

-Ah- Contestó simplemente dando a entender que era así.

-Entonces, "ve a la Universidad Stars"- Le dijo firme.

-¿Es buena?-

-De las mejores-

-Pero no he escuchado de ella… ¿Dónde queda?-

-En Latinoamérica-

El morocho escupió todo el té que tenía en la boca y miró extrañado a su "hermana".

-¿Estás loca? ¿Por qué me iría hasta allá para estudiar cuando puedo hacerlo aquí?-

-"Irás"- Sentenció hacia él.

-Si lo que quieres es deshacerte de mí… ¡Piensa en otra cosa!- Fastidiado -Joder-

Mas Tomoyo solo sonrió como respuesta, ya luego se encargaría de convencerlo.

**-****- End Flash back -**

-Omae… (Tú) ¡¿Tú de verdad lo sabías?- Exaltado.

-Jo, jo, jo, jo- Rió ella.

-Vamos, Kuro…- Trató de calmarlo -Probablemente ella haya visto el sueño que mi abuela paterna, los esposos Sumeragi, Clow y Yuuko, y tal vez Kakyo… "También vieron"-

-…..-

-Además aunque Yuuko-chan y Tomoyo-san fueron quienes nos trajeron a Latinoamérica… "Nosotros fuimos quienes nos elegimos mutuamente"-

-Uh… Tienes razón…- Terminó por entender.

-¿Ves? Deberías de darme las gracias, hermanito-

-Ni de broma-

-Y una que ve por tu felicidad, malagradecido… En fin. Saluda a Fye-san de mi parte y… "Sean muy felices"

-Uh…-

-Matta ne (Hasta pronto)- Se despidió.

-Matta ne- Y ambos cortaron.

El morocho guardó su celular ante la mirada del otro.

-Te manda saludos…-

-Uh, escuché todo… Je, je, je- Emocionado y sonriente -Gracias. También salúdala de mi parte la próxima vez, ¿si?-

-Ah… ¿Pero cómo sabía tu nombre?- Extrañado.

-Eso debe de ser porque yo también fui un vidente de sueños después de todo. Y como bien dijo Kakyo esa vez… "Todos los videntes de sueños se conocen entre ellos". Es por eso que él sabía mi nombre antes de conocernos. Porque Kakyo veía las cosas que me pasaban en sus sueños hasta que un día decidió presentarse en mi propio sueño y en esa ocasión que lo vi por primera vez, yo sentía que ya lo conocía. "Era porque ambos éramos visionarios". Así que es posible que Tomoyo-san me haya visto en sus sueños alguna vez…-

-Ya veo… Por cierto, ya que tú me lo has contado todo. Ahora yo quiero decirte algo…-

El rubio se quedó completamente a la expectativa… ¿Qué sería lo que esa persona quería decirle?

-Yo soy Kurogane Suwa y mi hermana es Tomoyo Daidouji-

-¿Eh? ¿Son medios hermanos…?-

-No. En realidad, yo soy adoptado-

-…..-

-Mis padres fallecieron cuando yo era niño, entonces pensé que iría a un orfanato. Pero apareció una prima de mi padre y ella junto a su esposo dijeron que se harían cargo de mí. Así lo hicieron y yo fui adoptado por ellos, los Daidouji, quienes tenían una hija de mi edad, Tomoyo. Así fue como Tomoyo y yo nos criamos juntos como verdaderos hermanos, aunque en realidad seamos primos lejanos… Para mí ella siempre será mi hermana y sé que Tomoyo piensa del mismo modo-

El ojiazul se había quedado impactado con la confesión de Kurogane… Realmente no esperaba escuchar algo como eso…

-¿Te sorprendí mucho?-

-Ah, gomen… (Lo siento) Sí…-

-Sabes. Luego de todo lo que sé ahora, me pregunto si por eso fue que perdí a mis padres…-

-….-

-Supongo que fue inevitable, ya que si no hubiese sido así… No hubiese ido con los Daidouji, entonces no habría conocido a Tomoyo y ella no me habría mandado aquí…-

Fye abrió los ojos como platos al entenderlo… Los padres de esa persona fallecieron para que este fuera adoptado por los Daidouji y así la vidente de sueños lo enviara a Latinoamérica más adelante… "Todo para que ellos pudieran conocerse".

-Gomen… (Lo siento)- Se disculpó sin pensarlo.

La verdad era que se sentía culpable por lo de Kurogane… Aunque ciertamente no había sido su culpa.

-¿Y de qué te disculpas?-

-….-

-Baka (Tonto). No fue tu culpa para nada. No sigas echándote la culpa de lo que les pasa a los demás, porque no es así… Nunca ha sido tu culpa realmente-

-Kuro…-

-Y bien dicen que las cosas siempre pasan por algo. O como diría Yuuko, "en este mundo no existen las coincidencias solo lo inevitable". Todo lo que pasó, tenía que ser así, y está bien… ¿O acaso te arrepientes de haberme conocido?-

-¡Claro que no…!- Negó al instante.

-Que bueno porque yo tampoco. Además el pasado no puede ser borrado ni cambiado, así que dejémoslo ahí en donde está y vivamos nuestro presente juntos…-

Fye se abrazó al más alto y este lo rodeó con sus brazos suavemente.

-Hai… (Sí)- Y se besaron…

El Lunes… Cuando se reincorporaron a sus labores como docentes y mientras se dirigían a la Sala de Profesores, se encontraron con cierta persona en los pasadizos de la Preparatoria Sakura. Se detuvieron y se miraron…

-Fye, Kurogane- Saludó él.

-Clow…- Contestaron ambos.

El Profesor de Química no estaba muy seguro de qué decir, pero se notaba que quería acercarse al hombre mayor, por lo que este decidió darle una ayudadita.

-Hace ya cinco días que regresé y aún no me has saludado como se debe- Le dijo mirándolo.

Al escucharlo, el rubio técnicamente corrió hacia él y lo abrazó.

-Bienvenido a casa…- Le dijo suavemente, pero en serio.

-Gracias… Los eché mucho de menos a todos- Contestó mientras correspondía al abrazo.

-Y nosotros a ti… Especialmente Yuuko, "él" (pronto sabrán de quién se trata), y yo… Ya que éramos como una familia…-

-"Somos una familia". Sabes que siempre te he considerado parte de mi familia, eres como un hermano menor para Yuuko y también para mí-

-Y ustedes para mí, también son mi familia… Solo que ahora hay otra persona que también lo es…-

Clow entendió a lo que se refería y giró a ver al morocho.

-Enhorabuena… Bienvenido a la familia, Kurogane- Le dijo con una sonrisa.

El ojirojo se sonrojó ligeramente, pues no se esperaba eso.

-Uh…- Fue todo lo que pudo decir.

Mientras los otros dos fueron separándose despacio.

-Dime… ¿Por qué te fuiste de esa manera y por dos años…?- Sin entender -Sin decirnos nada…-

-Gomen ne (Lo siento). Pero ya no te preocupes por eso, porque estoy de vuelta y no me iré de nuevo-

-Yokatta… (Que alivio) Pero respóndeme lo que te pregunté…-

-No tiene importancia ahora-

-¿No fue un pago… verdad?- Le preguntó preocupado.

-Solo olvídalo, Fye- Fue todo lo que le dijo.

-Clow…-

-Ya casi es hora de clases, así que no los detengo más. Nos vemos después, chicos- Se despidió y sin más se fue.

Ambos los vieron irse.

-¿Un pago?- Interrogó el más alto sin entender.

-Uh… Por la manera en la que se fue y el no haberse comunicado con nosotros… Ni siquiera sabíamos en donde estaba y se supone que nosotros somos su familia… Es muy sospechoso, ¿no lo crees?-

-Pues, sí lo es. Pero viniendo de él no me extraña. Siempre pensé que Yuuko y Clow ocultaban cosas…-

-Desde el principio, ellos han visto por mí… Fue Yuuko quien hizo el trato con mi padre y luego con mi hermano para protegerme de mi tío… Y fue Clow quien me despertó cuando Ashura estaba por atacarme y él también fue quien me detuvo cuando estuve por hacerme daño… Fueron ellos dos quienes me trajeron a Latinoamérica… No, no solo a mí. Fue Yuuko quien trajo a Seishirou aquí también… "Ellos ayudaron a que todos nos juntáramos aquí… Para conocernos"-

-O sea que ese par… ¿Lo sabía todo desde el principio?-

-Hai… (Sí) Porque ellos vieron en un sueño el futuro que nos esperaba y dijeron que de alguna manera no debía de pasar…-

-¿Cuándo dijeron eso?-

-Hace ocho años… Luego de conocerme…- Comenzó a contarle.

**-****- Flash Back -**

Clow y Yuuko conversaban en la sala, mientras el rubio escuchaba a escondidas manteniendo su presencia oculta.

-"Esos chicos son fragmentos de un sueño que se cumplirá"- Dijo el peliazul.

-Hai… (Sí) Aunque el sueño que vimos haya comenzado a cumplirse… "Hay cosas que han cambiado"- Afirmó la mujer.

-"Quiero creer en que ese sueño no se cumplirá"-

-Yo también… "Por el bien de los seis que quedan…"-

-"Y por el deseo del séptimo que ya no está"-

**-****- End Flash back -**

-¿A quiénes se referían?- Cuestionó el japonés.

-Ahora lo sé… Se referían a "Seishirou, Subaru, Hokuto, Kakyo, tú y yo… A nosotros seis"-

-¿Y el séptimo?-

-Él vendría a ser mi hermano gemelo… "él es el séptimo del grupo que ya no está"-

-Vaya… ¿Y cuál es el sueño que esos dos vieron?-

-No lo sé, porque yo no lo vi en mis sueños… Y por más que se los pregunté, Clow y Yuuko nunca me lo contaron-

-Ya veo. Sabes, ya no sé ni cómo reaccionar… "He recibido demasiada información desde el otro día". ¡Y me da coraje!-

-¿Coraje?- Sin entender.

-¡Sí! Porque… "¡Yo no sabía absolutamente nada en todo este tiempo!" (Como siempre Kuro es el último en enterarse xD)-

-Ah…- Sonrió para disimular -Je, je, je, je…-

-Bueno, ya vamos a trabajar-

-Kurorin, no te enojes- Le dijo tomándolo del brazo.

-¿Y cómo no? Si he quedado como el mayor de los idiotas…-

-Claro que no-

Y así se fueron juntos a laborar.

Por otro lado, en la Dirección… Clow y Yuuko se encontraban platicando como siempre.

-Estaba insistente preguntándome por lo de mi repentino viaje y hasta sospechó que había sido un pago- Le contó el de lentes.

-Vaya, es Fye después de todo. ¿Pero que le contestaste?-

-Que ya no tenía importancia y que lo olvidara. No podía decirle la verdad… Que tenía razón, que fue un pago-

-Y menos que fue por él…- Pausa y luego continuó -Yo solo puedo intervenir cuando alguien tiene un deseo, como lo hice con el padre de Fye y el hermano de este. De otra manera no puedo hacerlo, o sobrepasaría el límite de interferencia permitido… Es por eso que para salvar a Fye de Ashura tú hiciste un trato conmigo, para que así pudieras ser tú el que interviniera en esa ocasión… Primero despertándolo y luego deteniéndolo para que no se hiciera daño. Y a cambio tú…-

-**"Renuncié a ver nacer a mi primer hijo y a estar al lado de mi familia por dos años… Desde la concepción de mi primogénito, por eso tuve que irme al principio de tu embarazo…"** Y aunque lamento mucho no haber estado contigo cuando "él" nació, además haberlos dejado solos por dos años y haberme perdido momentos muy importantes… Sé que hice lo correcto- Se acercó a ella -Y tú lo entiendes, ¿verdad?-

-Sí, Clow… Lo entiendo-

El peliazul la abrazó suavemente, era su esposa después de todo (OMG! xD).

-Aún así… "Gomen ne" (Lo siento)- Se disculpó él.

-No te preocupes. Pero tendrás que compensármelo-

-Lo que tú quieras. Y ten por seguro que no volveré a dejarte sola nunca más- Le dijo mientras la abrazaba más.

-Más te vale cumplirlo, eh-

-Hai (Sí)-

-Pero igual tendrás que compensármelo-

-"Tus deseos son órdenes para mí, Yuuko"-

-Entonces, "vamos por el segundo"-

Más tarde, a la hora del refrigerio. El trío amistoso de siempre estaba almorzando, sentados en el pasto del jardín de la escuela.

-Me sorprendí mucho cuando vi al Subdirector de vuelta aquí- Comentó la chica.

-Yo también… Pero me alegró mucho verlo, porque eso quiere decir que no había abandonado a su familia- Dijo aliviado el Sumeragi.

-A pesar de conocerlo poco, no creo que él sea esa clase de hombre-

-No, ciertamente Clow no haría algo como eso- Secundó el Profesor de Física Elemental.

-¿Pero entonces por qué se fue?- Interrogaron los mellizos.

-Eso ni si quiera yo lo sé. Pero estoy seguro de que tuvo sus razones-

-Y lo importante es que ya está con su familia, ne?- Dijo el chico.

-Hai (Sí)- Afirmaron los otros dos.

Más allá, dos profesores también se encontraban almorzando.

-Demo nee, Kuro-chan… (Pero dime Kuro) ¿Cómo habrías reaccionado si lo hubieses sabido todo desde el principio?-

-Pues, no sé…-

-Con el carácter que tienes, yo creo que nos hubieses mandado al diablo a todos-

-¿Tan extremista me crees?-

-Hai (Sí)-

-"…"-

El japonés tomó con su cuchara un poco de la comida de su compañero y la metió en la boca de este, dándole de comer.

-Guarda silencio- Le dijo simplemente.

Fye se sorprendió primero, pero luego sonrió dulcemente por la acción del morocho.

Y más allá, unos chicos los observaban…

-¡Viste, viste!- Exclamó uno.

-¡Sí! "Le dio de comer en la boca". ¿Puedes creerlo?-

-Si no lo hubiese visto, no. ¡Es insólito!-

-Uh, lo es. Que alguien como el Profesor Kurogane haga algo como eso y con el Profesor de Química-

-Sí, además a ellos siempre se les ve juntos, ¿no? Y ahora teniendo esa clase de gestos con el otro…- Sacando sus propias conclusiones.

-No... ¿Tú crees que ellos…?- Haciendo lo mismo.

-SÍ, realmente comienzo a creerlo-

Días después… En el mismo lugar y con los mismos muchachos.

-Parece ser que lo del Profesor Seishirou y Subaru es de verdad-

-Uh… Al principio parecía solo una broma del Profesor de Física, pero después ya no. Y que decir ahora, "él va en serio"-

-"Y Subaru también"-

-¿Se nota verdad?-

-Sí, así como con los Profesores de Química y Educación Física-

-Cierto, cierto. Lo de ellos ya es obvio, son demasiado cercanos-

Y así gracias a nuestros "informantes", los rumores sobre estas dos parejas llegaron a toda la Preparatoria. (Ven que los hombres son más chismosos que las mujeres xD).

A la hora del recreo, en el salón de Tercero A, Mel y Aya platicaban al respecto.

-Creo que ya toda la preparatoria sabe sobre esas dos parejitas- Comentó la castaña.

-Sí, o por lo menos lo sospechan y están a la expectativa para confirmarlo. Pero nadie es capaz de hacer ningún comentario delante de ellos, solo hablan a sus espaldas-

-Que mal… No deberían de ser así-

-Pero así es la gente. Especialmente los adolescentes inmaduros que no tienen nada mejor que hacer que hablar sobre la vida de los demás, como ese par de adelante…- Dijo la de cabello negro con la mirada en dos de sus compañeros.

-Ah, ellos son "los informantes", ne?-

-Así es-

A la semana siguiente, durante la formación general del día lunes…

Yuuko acababa de terminar su palabrería con los alumnos y se dispuso a hacer un anuncio.

-Bueno, chicos. A continuación, el Profesor Kurogane tiene algo que decirles. Así que los dejo con él-

-¿Eh…?- Todos se extrañaron por esto, incluyendo al propio Fye.

¿Cuál sería el comunicado que quería darles el Profesor de Educación Física?

-¿Qué vas a…?- Trató de preguntarle el rubio, pero…

Antes de que terminara la pregunta, Kurogane lo tomó de la muñeca y se lo llevó al estrado. Silencio… Todos a la expectativa, y el ojiazul aún sin entender… El morocho tomó el micrófono y sin soltar a su compañero dijo lo siguiente…

-"El Profesor de Química, Fye De Flourite, y yo, el Profesor de Educación Física, Kurogane Suwa…- Muy en serio -**TENEMOS UNA RELACIÓN FORMAL DE PAREJA**"- Sentenció.

Todos se sorprendieron ante tal declaración. El propio Profesor Kurogane había confirmado los rumores sobre ellos y de esa manera.

-¡Yay!- Exclamó para ella misma la Directora.

-Kuro…- Susurró el rubio ligeramente sonrojado.

El ojirojo lo miró por un par de segundos y luego regresó la vista al frente para volver a hablar por el micrófono.

-¡¿Algún problema con eso?- Y fulminó con la mirada a todos los alumnos al decirlo.

-¡…Ninguno!- Contestaron al unísono.

-Más les vale-

Seishirou rió por lo bajo ante la escena. Su colega sí que sabía cómo "manejar la situación".

Sin más que decir, ni ninguna otra amenaza que hacer… El Profesor de Educación Física le devolvió el micrófono a la Directora.

-Omedetto! (¡Felicitaciones!)- Sonriente -Y con esta gran noticia damos inicio a esta nueva semana de clases. Pueden ir a sus aulas-

Y los muchachos comenzaron a pasar a sus respectivos salones.

-No puedo creer que el propio Profesor Kurogane haya confirmado lo que se decía sobre ellos y vaya manera de hacerlo- Comentó una chica.

-Ni lo digas… ¡Me quedé de piedra!- Comentó otra.

Varios días después (sábado) por la mañana, en el departamento del Profesor de Educación Física…

El Profesor de Química se despertó solo un poco después que su compañero y este al verlo despierto se acercó para hablarle al oído.

-"Feliz segundo mes, Fye"- Le dijo suavemente.

-"Feliz segundo mes, Kuro-chan"- Contestó abrazándose a él.

-Compraremos pastel más tarde-

-Wiiii. Y yo prepararé tu comida favorita hoy- Dijo separándose despacio.

Se sonrieron el uno al otro, se besaron y luego comenzaron a levantarse de la cama.

A mitad de la tarde, los dos profesores se fueron juntos a una pastelería. A Fye le brillaron los ojitos al ingresar al lugar.

-¡Hyuuu!- Exclamó emocionado al ver tantos pasteles y dulces juntos.

Kurogane sonrió tranquilo al lado de su novio.

-Ne ne Kurotan, ¿puedo escoger yo?-

-Claro. Escoge el que tú quieras-

-Entonces…-

El rubio se puso a ver todo lo que había y luego comenzó a elegir.

-Quiero torta de chocolate, pero también de moca… Mmm…- Pensativo.

-Llevamos los dos si quieres-

-Hontou? (¿En serio?)-

-Hai (Sí)-

-Entonces tú pagas uno y yo el otro-

-No. Esta vez pago yo, no te preocupes-

-Nya!- Feliz -Arigatou! (¡Gracias!)-

Compraron los dos pasteles y salieron del establecimiento cargando uno cada uno.

-Arigatou…- Volvió a decirle el rubio, pero esta vez más suavemente.

El morocho solo sonrió como respuesta y se fueron juntos a "casa".

Al día siguiente (Domingo) temprano por la mañana, en el departamento Sumeragi…

Subaru aún dormía cuando "alguien" entró a su cuarto sin hacer ruido. El recién llegado caminó hasta la cama del chico y se sentó despacio en ella, para contemplar de más cerca la belleza de ese niño… La esbelta figura del Sumeragi podía apreciarse tras las delgadas sábanas y su expresión tranquila mientras dormía lo hacía ver como un ángel… "Un hermoso ángel".

-Subaru… Subaru…- Comenzó a llamarlo.

Esa voz... El chico comenzó a despertarse y gran sorpresa la que se llevó al hacerlo. El hombre que lo había despertado y que estaba ahí con él sentado a su lado en la cama, era…

-Seishirou-san…- Susurró sonrojado.

El de lentes le sonrió y se acercó a él haciéndolo sonrojar más, y de repente le extendió un ramo de rosas…

-"Feliz primer mes, amor"-

-Ah…- Sorprendido.

Recién en ese momento lo entendió. El Profesor de Física Elemental había ido ahí llevándole rosas por su primer aniversario. Subaru se abrazó al otro sin pensarlo.

-"Feliz primer mes, Seishirou-san"- Contestó suavemente.

El mayor sonrió más al escucharlo y correspondió cariñosamente al abrazo. Y se quedaron así abrazados sin decir nada por un rato hasta que se separaron ligeramente para hablar…

-¿Cómo entraste?- Le preguntó el muchacho.

-Ah, Hokuto-chan me abrió la puerta- Contestó.

-¿Te ayudó mi hermana?-

-Así es-

-Ya veo. ¿Y dónde está ella?-

-Posiblemente esté espiándonos detrás de la puerta- Dijo tranquilamente.

-¿Eh…?-

Y de la nada se escuchó la risa de cierta personita…

-Jo, jo, jo, jo- Rió la chica desde su lugar -Con razón no intestaste propasarte con mi hermano, Sei-chan-

Seishirou prefirió no contestar a eso y solo sonrió como siempre, mientras Subaru se sonrojó fuertemente.

-Nee-Nee-san! (¡Her-Hermana!)- Se quejó.

-¿Qué? Yo solo estoy cuidando de ti, Subaru. Deberías de agradecérmelo-

-….-

-Bueno- Se separó del menor -Yo me retiro, pero vuelvo a las diez para irnos a pasear, ¿si?-

-Hai (Sí), y…- Ligeramente sonrojado, pero sonriéndole- Gracias por las rosas…-

El Sakurazuka sonrió y le dio un dulce beso en los labios.

-Hasta más tarde-

-Uh… Hasta más tarde…-

Sin más el mayor se fue al instante en que Hokuto entraba al cuarto de su hermanito.

-¿Y bien, hasta donde han llegado?-

-Nee-san…! (¡Hermana!)-

-Ah, aún no. Pero hoy celebran su primer mes y eso puede ser peligroso-

-¿Ehh?-

-Subaru, los hombres suelen aprovechar los aniversarios para hacerlo con sus parejas-

-…..-

-Y si no lo sabías, ya lo sabes-

-Ah…-

-Pero también depende de ti, de lo que tú quieras. Sei-chan deberá de respetar tu decisión, porque si no lo mato- Dijo en serio.

-Hokuto…-

-"Lo que esté bien para ti, estará bien para mí también". Porque soy tu hermana y quiero tu felicidad-

-Nee-san…- Suavemente -Arigatou… (Gracias)-

La chica solo sonrió como respuesta.

A las diez de la mañana, el Profesor de Física Elemental pasó a recoger a su novio y se fueron juntos al paradero.

-Seishirou-san…- Comenzó el muchacho.

-¿Si?-

-¿A dónde vamos?- Le preguntó.

-A tu lugar favorito-

-¿Eh?-

-Ya lo verás-

Subieron a un bus y un buen rato después, bajaron. El Sumeragi se quedó mirando el lugar a donde habían llegado…

-Esto es…-

"El Parque de las Leyendas". El zoológico más grande de la capital (posiblemente también del país), el cual albergaba casi trescientas especies de animales. Además de contar con un jardín botánico y un museo del lugar.

-A ti siempre te han gustado mucho los animales, así que pensé que podíamos venir aquí. ¿Escogí bien?-

-Uh, escogiste muy bien…-

-Yokatta (Menos mal)- Sonrió -Entonces, entremos-

-Hai (Sí)-

Ingresaron e iniciaron su recorrido con calma, deteniéndose a observar cada uno de los animales de las diferentes regiones. Además el de lentes había ido preparado…

-Por cierto, traje esto- Sacó "algo" de su mochila al decirlo.

-Seishirou-san…-

Era "una cámara digital".

-Pensé que querrías sacar fotos de hoy…- Comentó.

-Claro…- Feliz -"Vamos a tomarnos muchas fotos"-

-Hai (Sí)- Lo secundó.

Comenzaron a tomarse fotografías mientras continuaban con su paseo, más tarde almorzaron lo que Seishirou había llevado para ellos (lo había preparado todo) y luego continuaron con su recorrido hasta el final de la tarde.

/Esto es como un sueño…/ Pensó el chico con una hermosa y dulce sonrisa.

Regresaron a la Residencial y fueron al departamento del Sakurazuka.

-Iré a preparar la cena. Espérame aquí- Le dijo el mayor.

-Yo… Yo también-

-No- Lo interrumpió -Déjame hacerlo a mí, ¿si?-

-Pero… Yo no te he dado nada hoy… Así que por lo menos quisiera ayudarte…-

-Subaru, tú ya me has dado mucho. Para mí es suficiente con tenerte a mi lado. Así que no te preocupes y déjame engreírte esta vez, ¿si?-

-Hai… (Sí)- Terminó por resignarse.

-Ya vuelvo-

Seishirou puso música suave y se fue a la cocina mientras el otro lo esperaba sentado en el sofá de la sala.

Rato después, el de lentes sirvió la cena y la parejita se sentó a la mesa.

-Itadakimasu (Gracias por la comida)- Dijeron al unísono antes de comenzar a comer.

-Te quedó muy bien, Seishirou-san-

-Gracias, aunque creo que tú cocinas mejor que yo-

-Pero tú también… Sabes… Es increíble que luego de todo… "Ahora estemos así aquí… juntos…"-

-Lo sé. "Fue una bendición para mí conocerte y estar contigo"-

-Seishirou-san…-

Cuando terminaron de cenar, el mayor se fue a lavar el servicio mientras el otro volvió a esperarlo sentado en el sofá. Pero ciertamente Subaru estaba nervioso y como no luego de lo que le había dicho su hermana en la mañana.

/Yo lo amo… Pero no sé… Es pronto… Aunque tal vez solo esté pensando demás…/

Solo un par de minutos después el Profesor de Física Elemental fue donde el muchacho lo esperaba y se sentó a su lado. Y de repente el mayor comenzó a acercarse al otro…

-¿Cuándo bajas las fotos…?- Preguntó de repente el Sumeragi.

-Hoy mismo, más tarde- Contestó simplemente.

-Me las envías, ¿si…?-

-Claro…-

-Y…- Trataba de decir cualquier cosa, pero fue interrumpido…

-¿Estás evitándome?- Le cuestionó.

Al sentirse descubierto no supo bien qué decir…

-Eh-h… Yo… Yo…-

-¿Pasa algo?- Comenzó a preocuparse -Estás más nervioso de lo normal…-

Subaru solo negó con la cabeza sonrojado.

-Si tú lo dices… Pero de todos modos, haré que te calmes-

El de lentes terminó de acercarse y lo besó. El beso se hizo largo y con ello ambos se olvidaron de todo. El Sakurazuka, por primera vez, se animó a ir más allá con su novio… Deslizó sus manos por debajo de la polera del chico y sin dejar de besarlo comenzó a acariciar suavemente el torso de este… Con esto Subaru se sonrojó fuertemente… Y el Profesor de Física Elemental esta vez bajó sus manos a la cremallera del pantalón del Sumeragi… Por lo que este regresó a la realidad de golpe y sin pensarlo se alejó del mayor sobresaltado…

Seishirou entendió que lo había asustado por lo que se detuvo, lo rodeó con sus brazos y acarició su cabello con ternura.

-Gomen ne… (Lo siento) Tal vez me apresuré. Pero no te preocupes, que no tengo problema en esperar un poco más- Le dijo suavemente.

El chico no contestó nada y solo se quedaron así un rato en silencio hasta que el mayor decidió hablar.

-Vamos ya, o Hokuto podría preocuparse-

-Hai… (Sí)-

Se pararon y luego de cerrar se fueron al departamento de los Sumeragi. Se detuvieron un momento afuera antes de entrar y Subaru se mantuvo con la mirada baja.

-Gomen… (Lo siento)- Se disculpó apenado y afligido.

-En realidad no tienes por qué disculparte-

-Pero… Es que… Es que…- Aún sin mirarlo.

Seishirou se acercó y lo abrazó.

-Daijoubu, Subaru… (Todo está bien)- Le dijo suavemente.

-Seishirou-san…- Correspondió al abrazo.

Luego se separaron y el menor abrió con su llave.

-Nee-san… Hemos vuelto-

Hokuto se levantó del sillón y los vio ingresar.

-Por fin llegan, estaba esperándolos-

-Pero lo traje antes de las diez, eh- Comentó el de lentes.

-Bueno, sí-

-Bien, Hokuto. Aquí está tu querido hermano sano y salvo en casa-

-Sí, así parece-

-Nee-san… (Hermana)-

-Ahora sí me retiro, tengo que alistar mis cosas para mi clase de mañana-

-Gracias por todo, Seishirou-san…-

-Nos vemos, Sei-chan- Se despidió ella.

-Nos vemos, Hokuto-chan- Contestó.

El de lentes besó por última vez del día a su novio como despedida y se dispuso a irse.

-Hasta mañana, Subaru-

-Hasta mañana…-

Y sin más el mayor se fue a su propio departamento.

/Será mejor ir despacio con él…/ Pensó al entrar a su casa.

Los días comenzaron a pasar y Hokuto decidió decirle la verdad a su hermano.

-Subaru, yo… Hay algo que no te he dicho-

El Sumeragi estaba sentado a su lado y la observaba en silencio esperando a que la chica continuase.

-Yo… "Ya no poseo mis poderes de hechicera"- Le contó por fin.

Pero el muchacho no pareció sorprendido.

-Admito que al principio no me di cuenta o tal vez fue que no quise creerlo, pero luego lo entendí mejor… ¿Fue por un deseo, ne?-

-Hai… (Sí) Lo hice todo por mi deseo y no me arrepiento en absoluto- Contestó en serio.

-Entonces está bien-

-Subaru…-

-Fue tu decisión, así que yo la apoyo-

Hokuto sonrió al escucharlo.

-Arigatou (Gracias)-

-Gracias a ti por ser la mejor hermana conmigo-

-Hermano…- Lo abrazó aún sonriendo.

-Nee-san…- Sonrió también y contestó al abrazo.

Y así llegaron las fiestas patrias (finales de Julio) y con esto el desfile escolar junto con la finalización del primer semestre de clases.

Mel estaba en el batallón principal de la marcha, a diferencia de Aya quien era torpe para todo tipo de actividad física y prefería mantenerse solo como espectadora, así que terminó sentándose al lado de otro de sus compañeros que tampoco participaba.

-Este año tampoco marchas, Subaru-

-Ah, no. Creo que no soy muy bueno para ese tipo de cosas…-

-Ni yo-

-Pero nee-san sí…-

-Uh, la veo muy animada-

-Hai (Sí). Nee-san siempre le echa muchas ganas a todo. Ella es muy enérgica y le gusta participar en todo…-

-Eso me recuerda a Mel. Ella encabeza uno de los batallones…-

-Vaya-

-Pensar que este es nuestro último año y que en unos meses nos graduaremos…-

-Cierto…-

Más allá se encontraban los alumnos que marchaban y entre ellos resaltaba cierta "chica fashion".

-Muchachas, tenemos que hacerlo con estilo y elegancia- Con las manos en la cintura -Así resaltaremos más que los chicos. Jo, jo, jo, jo- Rió la Sumeragi.

-Más que "estilo y elegancia", lo que tenemos que demostrar es "fuerza y determinación"- La refutó Hara.

-Sí, también. Pero tampoco como cachacos (soldados)-

-¿Estás llamándome "cachaco"?-

-No, pero no negaras que a veces actúas como "hombre", Mel-

-Cállate y regresa a tu lugar, Hokuto- Le ordenó con una venita sobresaliéndole en la cabeza.

-Hai! (Sí)- Aceptó y le hizo caso.

De nuevo con los espectadores, esta vez con dos chicos metiches…

-¿Sabes que el Subdirector abandonó a su esposa e hijo por dos años?-

-Sí, aunque hay quienes dicen que solo estuvo de viaje… Además él es el dueño de la Universidad Stars, ¿no?-

-¿En serio? Eso explica porque no viene siempre a la Prepa…-

-Ah, y has visto a…..-

Pero antes de que terminara de hablar alguien los tomó de la parte de atrás de sus camisas y los alzó.

-¿No tienen nada mejor que hacer ustedes dos más que hablar sobre los demás?- Les cuestionó molesto.

-¿Eh? Profesor Kurogane…- Lo reconocieron al instante.

-¡Kuro…!- El rubio llegó donde ellos -Bájalos, por favor-

-Tsk… Solo porque tú me lo pides-

-Gracias-

El morocho le hizo caso y soltó a los muchachos.

-"Pisado"- Murmuraron ellos.

-¡¿Qué dijeron?-

-¡Nada!- Y se fueron corriendo…

-Ja, ja, ja, ja…- Rió suavemente el otro.

El desfile comenzó y cada uno de los batallones pasó marchando mientras los espectadores los animaban desde sus lugares.

-¡Tercero, tercero!-

Ya con todo el desfile terminado y luego de las palabras de algunos docentes, la Directora se encargó de cerrar el evento.

-¡Y con todo concluido… "Le damos la bienvenida a las vacaciones de medio año"!- Sonriente -¡Nos vemos en agosto!-

-¡Yeeeeee!- Celebró el alumnado.

Las vacaciones de invierno habían comenzado y todos lo aprovecharon al máximo; los profesores, los alumnos y hasta la Directora y el Subdirector.

-Ya está todo listo para su llegada- Afirmó el peliazul.

-Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que él venga a aquí- Comentó la mujer.

-Así es, y yo personalmente me encargaré de recogerlo, Yuuko-

-Te lo encargo, Clow-

¿Qué se traían entre manos ahora? Los demás solo lo sabrían hasta el lunes trece de agosto día en que se retomaron las clases.

Kurogane y Fye se dirigían a sus casilleros cuando se encontraron con alguien en el camino… El rubio se detuvo de golpe al verlo… Quien también se detuvo en su lugar.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó el morocho sin entender.

-"Tú…"- Susurró el ojiazul sorprendido y con la mirada en la tercera persona.

-Fye…- Y este lo nombró como respuesta…

El Profesor de Educación Física giró a ver a esa persona y al hacerlo se le hizo conocido… ¿Dónde era que lo había visto? Ah, sí en la visión del pasado que le mostró su pareja… Un momento… Acaso era…

-Tú eres…-

Pero antes de que se le viera el rostro hay cambio de escena (¡Adivinen! XD).

Rato después en la formación general y cuando esta está por acabar, Yuuko les dio una noticia a todos.

-A partir de hoy tenemos un nuevo "Consejero estudiantil"-

-Un Consejero estudiantil… ¿Quién?- Preguntaron los alumnos.

-¡Eso será una sorpresa!- Divertida -Ya lo verán…-

-¿Quién será?- Se interrogaron entre ellos los estudiantes.

Pero dos de los docentes ya lo sabían…

-Pensar que luego de tanto tiempo… Volveríamos a vernos… Pero esta vez de manera diferente- Pensó en voz alta el rubio.

-Uh…- Fue todo lo que dijo el ojirojo.

La formación terminó, los alumnos pasaron a sus aulas y las clases comenzaron. En el salón de Tercero A, las chicas conversaban sobre el nuevo miembro de la institución educativa.

-Dicen que es muy guapo y "joven"- Comentó una muchacha.

-Sí, solo unos cuantos años mayor que nosotras…- Comentó otra.

-¿Cómo lo saben?- Interrogó la Sumeragi.

-Lo escuchamos de unas amigas de la B…- Contestaron ellas.

-Vaya, ya me dieron ganas de conocerlo- Comentó divertida.

-¡Y a nosotras!- Exclamaron sus amigas al unísono.

-"Conocer a alguien…"- Susurró pensativa /Kakyo… Solo espero que estés bien…/ Dijo para sus adentros.

¿Pero quién era realmente el nuevo Consejero estudiantil? "Alguien del pasado de Fye…"

A la hora de Educación Física, De Flourite ayudaba a su colega con la clase de deporte. Se dividieron en dos grupos y se pusieron a jugar fútbol.

-¡Pásamela!-

Pero por casualidad la pelota llegó donde Aya, por lo que los demás trataron de quitársela, mas fue Hokuto (del equipo contrario) quien lo consiguió.

-¡La tengo!-

-¡Ah…!- Exclamó la castaña al perder el equilibrio y caer sentada.

-¡Paren todos!- Ordenó el profesor a cargo.

El partido se detuvo y varios fueron donde la chica, pero Mel fue la primera en llegar.

-¡Aya!- preocupada -¿Estás bien?-

-Ah… Uh… Solo me dolió la caída, pero eso es todo…-

-¿Segura?- La ayudó a levantarse.

-Sí-

-Aya-chan…- La miró el ojiazul preocupado -¿De verdad estás bien? ¿No te hiciste nada?-

-No… Estoy bien, de verdad- Volvió a afirmar ella, ya de pie y sacudiéndose el buzo.

-Yokatta… (Menos mal)-

-Gomen, Aya-chan. (Lo siento) Tal vez te empujé un poco sin querer…- Se disculpó la Sumeragi.

-No te preocupes, Hokuto. Creo que fue mi falta de equilibrio en realidad…-

Y sin que nadie se lo esperara…

-"Hokuto a Consejería"- Le ordenó el morocho.

Todos se sorprendieron mucho al escucharlo, especialmente las dos involucradas.

-¿Eh…?- La recién nombrada lo miró sin entender.

-"Dije a Consejería"- Le repitió en serio el mayor.

-Pero Kurogane-Sensei no me hice nada…- Trató de intervenir la castaña.

-Silencio, señorita- La calló y siguió con la otra -¿Y usted está sorda?-

-"….."-

-De-demo… (Pe-pero) Kurogane-Sensei… Nee-san no quiso…-

-Guarda silencio tú también, Subaru, o irás con ella- Lo amenazó.

-No, ya que. Voy…-

-"Ahora"- Sentenció hacia ella.

-Hai (Sí)- Aceptó resignada.

Sin más la Sumeragi se fue a donde la habían mandado… Solo era Consejería después de todo.

-No hice nada malo como para que me manden con el psicólogo, pero en fin-

Hokuto llegó al dichoso despacho y tocó a la puerta… "Toc, toc".

-¿Si?- Contestaron del otro lado.

-Soy Hokuto Sumeragi del Tercero A. El Profesor Kurogane me envió aquí por un malentendido…- Le explicó la muchacha.

-Pase por favor. Está abierto-

-Ok-

La Sumeragi le hizo caso, entró y cerró la puerta al estar dentro. Pero en el momento en que vio a la persona que tenía a unos metros frente a ella, se sorprendió tanto que sus ojos se abrieron como platos…

-Durante todo este tiempo…- Hablaba mientras caminaba despacio hacia la chica -**Mi mayor anhelo… "Fue esto"**- La abrazó al llegar donde ella -**"Conocerte en persona"**-

Hokuto, que se había quedado inmóvil al principio, correspondió al abrazo despacio.

-"Kakyo…"- El nombre de esa persona fue lo primero que salió de sus labios.

-Sí, Hokuto…- Suavemente -"Pero esta vez no es un sueño"-

Mientras en la dirección "había una reunión familiar". Clow y Yuuko platicaban seriamente mientras cuidaban de su hijo.

-Hace tres meses que Hokuto hizo un trato contigo para que ayudaras a ese chico de nombre Kakyo- Comentó el de lentes con su primogénito en brazos.

-Ella sabía que la situación de Kakyo era tan delicada que ya era arriesgado para él seguir así. Es por eso que Hokuto quiso ayudarlo y decidió hacer un trato conmigo para que cumpliera su deseo de salvar a esa persona-

-Y aunque le pediste a cambio que renunciara a dos cosas muy importantes para ella, Hokuto aceptó-

-Lo hizo todo para que su deseo fuera cumplido y así fue. Kakyo se recuperó y su salud se volvió estable. De lo delicado que era pasó a ser una persona común y corriente-

-Ese era el deseo de Hokuto, que Kakyo pudiera tener una vida completamente normal como cualquier otra persona… Pero para eso necesitaba tener una mejor salud y eso fue lo que se le dio-

-Y como era de esperarse, lo que él más quería era estar con ella, así que me pidió trabajar aquí conmigo y yo se lo concedí-

De regreso al patio, con el salón del Tercero A. Los chicos habían continuado con la clase de Educación Física.

-No sé por qué siempre tratas de hacerte el duro, pero la verdad es que tienes un gran corazón, Kuro-chan- Comentó el rubio.

-…-

-En cuanto tuviste la oportunidad, enviaste a Hokuto a Consejería para su tan anhelado encuentro con Kakyo…- Con una linda sonrisa hacia su compañero -Eres tan amable-

-Ya cállate- Se quejó ligeramente sonrojado.

Fye solo siguió sonriéndole como respuesta y luego giró a ver a los alumnos jugar.

-¿Jugamos también?- Le dijo el ojiazul.

-Preferiría jugar solo contigo a otra cosa…- Murmuró hablando consigo mismo -Pero bueno…-

Kurogane tocó el silbato y todos se detuvieron. Así los dos adultos se unieron a los demás y el partido continuó.

De vuelta en la Dirección… El bebé de año y medio jugaba dentro de un gran corralito mientras sus padres seguían conversando.

-Al final todo salió lo mejor posible, ne?- Comentó el de lentes.

-Sí. Sin contar al verdadero Fye, todos los demás están bien… Incluso están juntos y felices, hasta Hokuto y Kakyo…. Aunque me hubiese gustado que el hermano de nuestro Fye también estuviera con nosotros- Comentó la mujer.

-Se hizo todo lo que se pudo, Yuuko… Pero como bien dijeron los esposos Sumeragi "igual habrían pérdidas y sacrificios"-

-Como el padre de los gemelos que se sacrificó por ellos, el propio sacrificio del verdadero Fye, la muerte de Ashura…-

-Fue inevitable… Pero hubieron muchas cosas que cambiaron del futuro que vimos en sueños…-

-En el primer futuro, los gemelos De Flourite crecerían junto a sus padres, pero serían rechazados por todos los demás a causa de sus dotes místicos… Hasta que un día el padre de los gemelos enfermaría, unos meses después moriría y les dejaría la reliquia familiar a sus hijos. Al enterarse de esto, Fei Wang obsesionado con derrotar a su primo y obtener el cofre de la familia… Iría donde ellos y mataría a la madre de los gemelos para luego enfrentarse a estos, sin saber que para entonces Fye y Yuui ya serían más fuertes que él… Pero aun así los tres acabarían muertos en el enfrentamiento. Y Ashura al enterarse de esto, se hubiese suicidado… Eso fue lo que vio la abuela de los gemelos cuando ellos nacieron es por eso que dijo que sus nietos estaban marcados por la desgracia-

-Pero ella decidió contárselo a su hijo a pesar de las consecuencias que eso traería… Cuando lo supo el padre de los gemelos, sin saber que hacer al principio se sintió perdido, así fue como comenzó a beber hasta volverse alcohólico y perderse más… Cuando se dio cuenta del daño que estaba haciéndole a su familia decidió irse lejos para curarse y pensar en algo para salvarlos… Su deseo se hizo lo suficientemente fuerte para llegar a ti, así ustedes se contactaron y él aceptó hacer un trato contigo. A cambio de que por lo menos sobreviviera uno de sus hijos él entregó su tiempo de vida como pago… Entonces tú pusiste un conjuro de restricción sobre el cofre para que solo o Fye o Yuui pudieran abrirlo y así poder usar la cadena como dispositivo mágico de protección para quien fuera escogido el día de la elección…-

-El padre de los gemelos pudo haber escogido escapar solo y tratar su enfermedad desde el principio, así hubiese podido vivir varios años más, pero él aceptó reducir su propio tiempo de vida, mientras por lo menos uno de sus hijos se salvara… La verdad es que siempre amó a su familia, por eso fue a verlos luego de hacer el trato conmigo y volvió a irse sin contarles nada de lo que pasaba… Enfermó y antes de morir quiso despedirse de Yuui, pero él aún era un niño y estaba muy lastimado por todo… Así que rechazó a su padre por completo sin saber que este estaba sacrificándose por él… Y con esto las cosas fueron cambiando ligeramente. Tiempo después la madre de los gemelos se suicidó, Fei Wang aprovechó esto para llevarse a sus sobrinos y encerrarlos hasta que llegó el día de la elección y el verdadero Fye se sacrificó por su hermano… Ciertamente si la tía Fei Wang le contó parte del futuro que vio fue para que se olvidara del padre de los gemelos y así evitar las desgracias que sucederían… Pero él no quiso hacerle caso y siguió con su odio hasta el final-

-Por otro lado los esposos Sumeragi sabían que sus hijos conocerían a sus personas predestinadas siendo niños y que no podrían estar con ellas, ya que en el futuro que ellos vieron, Seishirou traicionaría los sentimientos de Subaru y trataría de matarlo, pero Hokuto no lo permitiría y cambiaría de lugar con su hermano… Así el Sakurazukamori la mataría a ella sin que Subaru ni Kakyo pudieran hacer nada. Con esto la situación del vidente de sueños empeoraría hasta que un día él moriría, mientras Subaru dejaría todo para buscar al asesino de su hermana… Años después recién lo encontraría y se dejaría matar por él, pero gracias al conjuro de reversión que hizo Hokuto antes de morir sería Seishirou quien acabaría muerto y luego de esto Subaru se encerraría en su propio corazón… **"Pero desde que Fye (Yuui) sobrevivió el futuro de todos comenzó a cambiar"**-

-Si nosotros no hubiésemos intervenido esa vez en que Ashura trató de matar a Fye, aquel hubiese asesinado a su hijo adoptivo y luego se hubiese suicidado. Si hubiese sido así el destino de muerte de todos ellos, tanto de los De Flourite, los Sumeragi, Seishirou y Kakyo; se hubiese cumplido y de nada hubiese servido los sacrificios del verdadero Fye y el señor De Flourite… Pero el único que murió en esa ocasión fue Ashura y nuestro Fye volvió a sobrevivir… Con esto pudimos traerlo a Latinoamérica, los demás llegaron después, y así todo se situó aquí cerca de nosotros… Y así también "todos ellos pudieron conocerse"-

-Los padres de Subaru y Hokuto vieron como este futuro alternativo comenzaba a formarse. Ellos sabían que si Fye llegaba a conocer a los demás, llegado el momento Kakyo le pediría que salvara a Hokuto y tal vez las cosas podrían salir bien… Es por eso que la señora Sumeragi le dijo al rubio, "si en el futuro conoces a mis niños, espero que sean buenos amigos". Ellos desearon hasta el final que todo saliera lo mejor posible. Por eso también les dijeron a sus hijos que fueran fuertes, que vivieran y que fueran por su felicidad. En ese entonces ni Subaru ni Hokuto entendían nada de eso, ahora sí aunque Hokuto ya no lo recuerde… Pero lo más importante es que al final se rompieron todos los karmas y se evitó el destino fatal que les esperaba a todos ellos… "Contra el destino de muerte venció el deseo de vivir" (By Korayma) y todo salió lo mejor posible-

-"Porque el sueño no se cumplió"-

-Te lo dije… "Que esos chicos eran fragmentos de un sueño que no se cumpliría"-

-**"Porque contra el futuro que alguien vio siempre pueden más los deseos de las personas"** (Manga avanzado de Tsubasa - Clamp)-

Mientras el pequeño pelinegro se había quedado por un momento escuchando atento a sus padres… (¡Ni se imaginan quien es! Ju, ju, ju, ju).

De regreso en la Consejería, Hokuto y Kakyo seguían conversando.

-Así que le pediste trabajar aquí… Me alegra tanto que ya estés bien y que incluso estés ahora aquí conmigo… Yokatta (Gracias a dios)- Comentó ella.

-Pero ciertamente esto no sería posible si tú no lo hubieses deseado tanto como para dar un pago por ello… Yo simplemente no tengo manera de agradecértelo-

-El hecho de haberte conocido es más que suficiente para mí-

-En verdad muchas gracias, Hokuto-

La Sumeragi solo sonrió como respuesta y luego de unos segundos de silencio Kakyo continuó…

-Dime… ¿Qué harás ahora sin tus poderes de hechicera…?- Le preguntó preocupado.

-Daijoubu (Está bien). No te preocupes por eso…-

-Pero…-

-¡Aún tengo muchas otras cualidades! "¡Como mi buen gusto por la moda!"- Exclamó con una sonrisa.

-Hokuto…-

A la hora de salida Subaru fue a Consejería para buscar a su hermana, pero justo cuando estaba por tocar la puerta esta fue abierta por dentro…

-Subaru-

-Nee-san… (Hermana)- Se dio cuenta de la otra persona por lo que se apresuró en saludar -Oh, buenas tardes, profesor…-

-Buenas tardes- Contestó al saludo.

-Déjenme presentarlos…- Con una sonrisa -"Él es Subaru, mi hermano gemelo"- Presentó primero al menor y luego al peliblanco -"Y él es el Profesor Kakyo, el Consejero estudiantil"-

-Gusto en conocerlo, Profesor Kakyo… Y bienvenido a nuestra escuela- Hizo una reverencia hacía él al decirlo.

-Gracias, y para mí también es un gusto conocerte, Subaru-kun… Tu hermana siempre me ha hablado de ti…- Comentó suavemente.

El pelinegro se extrañó al escucharlo, ¿acaso el Consejero conocía de antes a Hokuto? Kakyo… Ahora que lo pensaba ya había escuchado ese nombre antes.

Un momento… Ese día del incidente con el Sakurazukamori en el departamento del mismo, cuando el profesor de química logró detener a Seishirou, entonces Fye, Seishirou y Hokuto hablaron… Fue entonces que mencionaron ese nombre… "Kakyo". Y dijeron que era "la persona importante de Hokuto". Subaru se sorprendió al darse cuenta de esto…

-Sí, él es Kakyo… A quien conocía en sueños desde pequeña y quien le pidió a Fye esa vez que detuviera a Sei-chan… Fue gracias a él y a Fye-Sensei que ahora yo sigo con ustedes-

-Hokuto…-

-Kakyo-Sensei yo…- Hace una gran reverencia hacia él -Le agradezco profundamente lo que hizo por nosotros, en especial por mi hermana…Ella es realmente importante para mí, así que yo estoy en deuda con usted…-

-Yo… Lo hice porque quería salvarla, ya que ella también es muy importante para mí. Así que no te preocupes, no me debes nada-

-Pero yo simplemente no tengo manera de agradecérselo…-

-Subaru-kun…-

Y en eso Hokuto intervino…

-Arigatou… "Hontou ni arigatou" (En verdad gracias)- Suavemente -"Porque yo… soy muy afortunada por tenerlos a ustedes dos"- Les dijo con una sonrisa.

-"Y nosotros por tenerte a ti, Hokuto"- Contestaron con una ligera sonrisa.

-"Gracias". Ahora vamos que Sei-chan debe de estar buscándonos-

Y los tres juntos se fueron a buscar al Profesor de Física Elemental, con quien se encontraron en los pasillos.

-Así que ya se vieron. Y por ahí escuché que Kurogane-Sensei ayudó con eso- Comentó el de lentes.

-Es cierto, se lo agradeceré cuando lo vea- Dijo la chica.

-Yo también…- Secundó el peliblanco.

-Por más rudo que se vea, Kurogane-Sensei es realmente una buena persona…- Comentó el Sumeragi.

-Hai (Sí)- Apoyaron los demás.

Por otro lado, el Profesor de Educación Física y el de Química se encontraban en el Club de Artes Marciales.

-¡Achu!- Estornudó de la nada -Hmm… Deben de estar hablando mal de mí- Comentó el morocho.

-¿Y por qué mal necesariamente? Si Kuro-chan es lindo- Comentó el otro.

-"….."-

-Muy lindo en verdad- Afirmó con una sonrisa.

-Mira quién habla de lindo- Y sin más lo besó.

Volviendo con el nuevo cuarteto, el cual caminaba hacia la salida de la Preparatoria.

-Por cierto, Kakyo… ¿Dónde estás quedándote?- Le preguntó la muchacha junto a él.

-Alquilo un departamento en una residencial cerca de aquí- Respondió.

-¿En cuál?- Preguntó interesada.

-Es en la Residencial Wikai…-

Todos lo miraron al escucharlo…

-Así que somos vecinos- Comentó el mayor.

-¿Ustedes también viven ahí?- Interrogó.

-Hai (Sí)- Afirmaron los demás al unísono.

¿Coincidencia? No… "En este mundo no existen las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable". Y en esta ocasión fue Yuuko quien se encargó de esto (XD).

A partir de ese día Kakyo se unió al grupo y se convirtió en el Consejero estudiantil de la Preparatoria Sakura. Se hizo popular por su belleza y amabilidad, y al poco tiempo formalizó su relación con Hokuto. Aunque igual las chicas soñaban con él.

-Consejero Kakyo… Consejero Kakyo…- Repetía una muchacha embelesada al pensar en el guapo Consejero estudiantil.

-Hey, el Profesor Kurogane va a regañarte- Le advirtió su mejor amiga.

-No me importa. El Consejero Kakyo es el mejor-

-¡Oigan ustedes dos dejen de platicar!- Las regañó el Profesor de Educación Física.

-Ok…- Le hizo caso una, mas la otra…

-Profesor Kurogane, usted…-

-¿…..?-

-¡Es un idiota…!-

-…..!- Furioso -¡¿A quién crees que llamas idiota, mocosa del demonio?-

-¡Nya!- Se asustó.

-¡Pero vas a ver…!-

-¿Me mandará a Consejería?- Esperanzada.

-No. "Estarás castigada dos horas después de clase"- Sentenció.

-¿Ehhh?-

-¡Ahora, muévete o aumentaré tu castigo!- La amenazó.

-S-Sí…- Aceptó resignada.

-Te pasaste… Llegar tan lejos solo para que te manden con el Psicólogo…- Moviendo la cabeza -Además el Consejero Kakyo ya tiene a alguien… ¡y es una de nuestras compañeras!-

-Ahhh…- Suspiró la otra.

Sus demás compañeros lo habían presenciado todo.

-De cierto modo me recuerdan a nosotras a principio de año, cuando cierta niña estaba enamorada de un profesor…- Comentó Hara.

-Ya han pasado cinco meses desde que terminé con esa persona… Y creo que ya puedo decir que me repuse por completo- Dijo tranquila la castaña.

-Y a mí me alegra mucho oír eso- Contestó la pelinegro.

Y la Sumeragi de lo más relajada y animada como siempre…

-"Mi novio es tan popular entre las chicas"- Comentó… orgullosa (?) -Jo, jo, jo, jo-

-¡Silencio, tú! ¡Y sigue con los ejercicios!- La regañó el Profesor a cargo.

-Hai! (¡Sí!)- Le hizo caso simplemente.

Ciertamente Hokuto era tan querida en la escuela, que nadie le dijo absolutamente nada por estar con el Consejero estudiantil. Las chicas simplemente se resignaron como lo hicieron con el Profesor de Química.

-Ahh…- Suspiró -Los más guapos o son gays o ya están comprometidos… ¡Que injusticia!- Se quejó una muchacha.

-Seee… Como el Profesor Fye y el Psicólogo. Es una pena…- Comentó su amiga.

Y de lo que primero fue un trío y luego un cuarteto, terminó convirtiéndose en un "sexteto". Las tres parejitas del año almorzaban juntas en el jardín de la Institución educativa (Octubre).

-Hoy comenzó el cuarto y último bimestre…- Comentó el Sumeragi.

-Sí, ya casi se terminan las clases… ¡Estamos a puertas de graduarnos de la prepa, Subaru!- Le dijo su hermana.

-Es verdad, en solo un par de meses…- Comentó el Profesor de Física Elemental.

-Seishirou-san…- Susurró el chico pensativo.

¿Y qué pasaría una vez que las clases terminaran? ¿Qué pasaría con ellos…?

-Kurotan y yo seguiremos trabajando aquí, posiblemente hasta jubilarnos- Comentó el rubio.

-¿Así que ya lo decidiste, eh?- Le dijo el morocho.

-Hai! (¡Sí!)-

-Tal vez yo también…- Comentó de repente el de lentes.

-"…"- Subaru lo miró…

-¿Y Kakyo?- Interrogó el Profesor de Química.

-Aún no lo sé…- Contestó él.

Y sin que nadie se lo esperara, la respuesta de la muchacha fue...

-Yo, creo que… "Me quedaré aquí"- Dijo de repente la Sumeragi.

-Nee-san…- La miró ahora a ella.

-¿Qué? Sabes que ya no poseo mis poderes de hechicera, así que ya no creo ser útil para el Clan Sumeragi… Quedarme aquí me parece una buena opción- Mirándolo -¿Pero qué hay de ti, Subaru?- Le cuestionó.

-Yo…-

-No lo presiones tanto, Hokuto- Intervino el Profesor de Física Elemental -Él lo decidirá antes de fin de año, ne?-

-Uh…- Asintió ligeramente con la cabeza el menor.

-Pero te conviene que mi hermano decida pronto, así pueden hacer mejor sus planes- Le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Es cierto, además aún no le hemos puesto fecha a nuestra boda- Comentó sonriente.

-Seishirou-san…- Se quejó sonrojado.

-¿Y qué hay de nosotros, Kurorin?-

-¿Uhm?- Se desconcertó por completo.

-Es decir nos conocimos hace ocho años y medio, estamos hace seis meses y convivimos hace cinco…-

-Ah…- Fue todo lo que dijo sin darle mucha importancia (XD).

-Subaru y yo, tenemos cinco meses- Comentó el de lentes aún sonriente.

-¡Y Kakyo y yo, un mes!- Exclamó ella feliz.

-¿Y quién les preguntó a ustedes?- Les recriminó el ojirojo.

-Kurotan, renegón- Lo llamó el Profesor de Química.

-Hey- Se quejó este.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja- Rieron los demás.

Un par de semanas después… Un sábado por la mañana (Noviembre), en el departamento Sumeragi. Subaru y Seishirou cumplían seis meses ese día, por lo que el mayor le tenía preparado una gran sorpresa.

Los mellizos estaban en la sala y entonces tocaron la puerta…

-Debe de ser tu novio, ve a abrirle- Le dijo su hermana.

-Hai… (Sí)-

El chico fue a abrir y efectivamente era el Sakurazuka, el cual tenía un gran ramo de rosas en las manos.

-"Feliz sexto mes, Subaru"- Le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Feliz sexto mes, Seishirou-san…- Contestó ligeramente sonrojado, pero con una sonrisa también.

El mayor se le acercó, lo besó y le entregó las rosas. El Sumeragi las aceptó encantado.

-Gracias…-

-¿Estás listo?- Le preguntó el de lentes.

-Hai (Sí)-

-Entonces deja las flores y vámonos-

-Uh-

Subaru le hizo caso y le dio las rosas a su hermana antes de irse.

-Matta ne Hokuto (Nos vemos)- Se despidieron al unísono.

-Matta ne- Contestó la muchacha.

Y sin más se fueron cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

-Que bien que se les ve juntos- Pensó en voz alta la Sumeragi.

La parejita se fue a pasear al Parque de la Amistad, conocido por el gran arco morisco (de estilo árabe) que tenía dentro. Se tomaron muchas fotos en las diferentes partes del Parque, como en el lago junto a las palomas y los patos, en la estación del pequeño tren, en la réplica interna de la parte del pueblo del distrito, en el puente colgante y en el puente de luces (pero como era temprano estaba apagado xD).

Más tarde almorzaron en el restaurante del lugar, para luego salir e ir al cine que estaba a un par de cuadras.

-¿Qué película quieres ver?- Le preguntó el mayor.

-Ah… Una comedia…-

Eligieron la película, compraron los boletos y las palomitas de maíz junto a las gaseosas. Se sentaron juntos y el Profesor de Física Elemental aprovechó esto para tener abrazado a su novio todo el tiempo.

Cuando terminó la película, regresaron al Parque recreacional a continuar con su paseo.

-Seis meses… y ya es Noviembre…- Comentó el chico recostado en la baranda del lago.

-Subaru… ¿Volverás a Japón luego de graduarte?- Le preguntó interesado.

-No lo sé…- Confundido -Pero Hokuto quiere quedarse… y además tú…-

-Tranquilo- Lo interrumpió -Hokuto lo dijo porque quería que te decidieras de una vez, pero estoy seguro que ella no piensa dejarte solo… Irá contigo, así que no te preocupes por eso-

-¿Pero y Kakyo-Sensei…? ¿Y tú…?- Afligido.

-Kakyo irá donde Hokuto esté sin importar donde sea, y yo igual iré a donde tú quieras ir. Porque ni tu hermana ni yo te dejaríamos, Subaru- Afirmó en serio.

-Seishirou-san…-

-Así que piénsalo bien, si quieres quedarte aquí o regresar a Japón. Y de verdad no te preocupes, que para nosotros lo que decidas estará bien-

-Hai… (Sí)-

Rato después, subieron al arco morisco para contemplar juntos el final del atardecer, pues ya estaba por anochecer.

Subaru estaba maravillado con la increíble vista que tenían desde ahí… ¡Podían ver todo el lugar! Tanto el gran Parque como los alrededores, y el cielo… Simplemente hermoso.

-Kirei… (Que bonito) Ver todo desde aquí es fantástico y en pleno ocaso…- Con la mirada en el paisaje -Es la primera vez que vengo y subo aquí… Y estoy contigo…- Comentó con una linda sonrisa, pero sin moverse de su lugar.

El de lentes sonrió también al escucharlo y aprovechando que no estaba siendo visto en ese momento, retrocedió unos pasos…

-Subaru…- Lo llamó suavemente.

-¿Si?-

Pero no hubo respuesta de parte de la otra persona por lo que el muchacho volteó a verlo y se sorprendió al hacerlo, pues Seishirou estaba arrodillado en dirección a él…

-¿Qué…?- Sin entender -¿Por qué…?-

Confundido, se acercó al mayor hasta quedar frente a este…

-Esta vez lo haré como debe de ser…-

-¿Hacer… qué…?-

-Subaru…-

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que sus miradas se cruzaron y quedaron fijas en el otro. Entonces… El Profesor de Física Elemental sacó una pequeña cajita del bolsillo y la extendió hacia su pareja, dejando a esta más que sorprendida y nerviosa…

Eso era… era…

-**Subaru… "¿Quieres casarte conmigo?"**- Le preguntó al instante en que abrió la cajita y dejó ver el anillo que guardaba dentro.

-Ahh…- Se llevó las manos a la boca por la emoción que sentía.

Esa persona… ¡Acababa de pedirle matrimonio! Estaba tan feliz, tan emocionado… Que podía llorar en ese momento, pero antes que nada… "Tenía una respuesta que dar".

-Hai… (Sí)- Con los ojos vidriados y súper emocionado -**"Sí, Seishirou-san… Quiero casarme contigo…"**- Contestó sonrojado.

El mayor sonrió muy feliz por su respuesta, tomó el anillo y se lo colocó a su pequeño. Se levantó, lo besó y lo abrazó amorosamente.

-No sabes lo feliz que me haces- Le dijo el de lentes en serio.

-Y tú a mí también… Me haces muy feliz…- Dijo mientras correspondía al abrazo.

-Aishiteru, Subaru (Te amo)-

-Aishiteru mo… (Te amo también)-

Y se quedaron así abrazados con el cielo y la vista panorámica del lugar como paisaje… (¡Yo quiero una pedida de mano así! =3).

Ya entrada la noche los novios volvieron a los departamentos y Seishirou dejó al chico en su casa.

-Hasta mañana, amor- Se despidió el mayor.

-Hasta mañana…- Contestó con cierto brillo en los ojos.

-Matta ne Hokuto (Nos vemos, Hokuto)- Se despidió ahora de ella.

-Matta ne Sei-chan- Respondió la Sumeragi.

Y sin más, el de lentes se fue y el muchacho se quedó parado frente a la puerta por donde lo vio salir…

-Seishirou-san…- Susurró su nombre.

Su hermana se percató del anillo e inmediatamente fue a verlo.

-¡Un anillo de compromiso!- Tomándolo de la mano para ver mejor el objeto- Creo que tienes algo que decirle a tu hermana ne?-

-Ah, hai… (Sí)- Contestó sonrojado.

-Pues, bien…- Lo jaló hasta el sofá en donde se sentó muy cómodamente -"Cuéntamelo todo y exagera" (Al puro estilo de mi hija Rika xD)-

-Ah…- Con una gotita resbalándole en la cabeza.

Subaru le contó todo a su melliza aunque sin exagerar claro.

-¡Kyaaa!- Emocionada -¡Como no fuera una mosca para haberlos visto en ese momento! (Al puro estilo de mi mami Mel xD)-

-Nee-san… (Hermana)-

-Mi hermano se casa- Contenta -¿Pero dónde?- Le preguntó.

-"Aquí". Es decir nuestros amigos están aquí, así que está bien que la ceremonia sea aquí ne?-

-Hai, hai. Pero dime, Subaru… ¿Volveremos a Japón luego de la boda o nos quedaremos aquí?- Le cuestionó.

-Pero nee-san… Tú dijiste…-

-Que me quedaría aquí. Sé que dije eso, pero lo hice para que no pensaras que volver era nuestra única opción. Quería que tomaras en cuenta la posibilidad de quedarnos y no que decidieras volver solo por mí o por la familia. Pero está de más decir que… "Me quedaré a tu lado siempre". Y Kakyo sabe esto perfectamente… Él está dispuesto a ir conmigo a cualquier lugar. "Lo más importante es que todos estemos juntos"-

Sí, ella estaba en lo correcto… "Eso era lo más importante".

-Uh, tienes razón…-

-Siempre la tengo-

-Je, je, je, je-

-Así que piénsalo bien y avísanos cuando hayas decidido, ¿si?- Le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Hai… (Sí)-

La noticia del próximo matrimonio de Seishirou y Subaru llegó a toda la Preparatoria en solo unos días, y es que con el anillo de compromiso que llevaba el Sumeragi era más que evidente.

El sexteto platicaba mientras caminaba rumbo a la escuela.

-Omedetto Subaru-kun, Seishirou-san! (¡Felicidades Subaru, Seishirou!)- Les dijo muy sonriente el rubio.

-Es la cuarta vez que los felicitas- Comentó el morocho.

-Es que estoy feliz por ellos-

-Arigatou, Fye-Sensei (Gracias, Profesor Fye)- Le agradecieron ambos.

-¿Ya eligieron la fecha?- Les preguntó el ojiazul.

-No, pero será Subaru quien escogerá la fecha y el lugar donde viviremos. "Yo haré todo lo que él quiera"- Explicó el de lentes.

-Que complaciente…- Murmuró el Profesor de Educación Física.

Pero como Seishirou también tenía súper oído… (XD)

-Si hablamos de complacientes, usted podría salir perdiendo…- Le contestó en voz baja.

-…..-

-¿De qué hablan ustedes dos?- Interrogó el rubio.

Kurogane solo puso mala cara y no dijo nada.

-Le decía a Kurogane-Sensei que a Subaru y a mí nos gustaría que fueran nuestros padrinos-

-Hontou? (¡¿De verdad?)-

-Hai (Sí)-

-¡Aceptamos!- Feliz contestó por ambos.

El ojirojo solo lo miró de reojo y luego asintió con la cabeza.

-Lo ve- Lo molestó el Profesor de Física Elemental.

-"…"- Pero el morocho continuó en silencio.

-Arigatou… (Gracias)- Les agradeció el Sumeragi.

-Kakyo y yo seremos los testigos- Comentó la chica sonriente -Además yo me encargaré de la decoración-

-Suge suge… (Genial, genial)- Dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa.

Los días pasaron, llegó Diciembre y todos se preparaban para el final de las clases y las fiestas de fin de año.

-Kurogane-Sensei… Etto… ¿Usted cree que apruebe el curso?- Se animó a preguntarle la castaña.

El Profesor de Educación Física miró a Aya y lo pensó por unos segundos.

-Te doy una semana de plazo para que me entregues la mejor asignación que puedas hacer sobre tu deporte favorito- Le dijo serio.

-Ok… y muchas gracias…-

Sin más la chica volvió donde su mejor amiga.

-¿Y qué te dijo?- Le preguntó la pelinegra.

-Que le entregue una súper asignación para la próxima semana… Ves que no es tan malo-

-Ah…-

-Aunque estaré ocupada varios días…-

-¿Eh? ¿Y los ensayos?-

-Bueno, tú eres la vocalista… Así que…- Trataba de decir cuando fue interrumpida…

-Así que nada. Vas a trabajar como loca o lo que sea, pero acabas esa asignación en dos días-

-¿Estás loca, Mel? ¡No dormiría…!-

-No te preocupes. Tú eres muy buena cuando quieres serlo y si necesitas ayuda aquí me tienes-

-Ahh… Está bien- Terminó por aceptar -Solo porque tú me lo pides…- Y sonrió hacia ella.

-Aya…- Le contestó con otra sonrisa.

A solo unos días de Navidad, el espíritu navideño ya se sentía en todos los lugares y la Preparatoria Sakura no era la excepción, la cual ya estaba decorada para la ocasión. Y así llegó el último día de clases. La Directora y el Subdirector estaban en el estrado hablándoles a los alumnos.

-Como todos bien saben, hoy es el último día de clases. Los de primero y segundo deben de estar felices por las vacaciones de verano, pero para los de tercero, este es su último día como escolares… Luego de hoy no lo serán más- Comenzó la mujer.

-Porque hoy se acaba la escuela para ellos, así que esperamos que hayan aprendido muchas cosas en su estancia aquí y principalmente que lo hayan disfrutado- Continuó el peliazul.

-Estoy segura de que así fue, ne chicos?-

-Sí- Afirmaron ellos.

-Y que decir, este año ha sido estupendo. Pasaron muchas cosas…-

-Como mi regreso por ejemplo, pero cabe recalcar que nunca tuve la idea de dejar a mi familia-

-¡Y al final hasta boda tenemos! Ne Seishirou, Subaru?-

-Hai… (Sí)- Contestaron ambos, pero cada uno desde su sitio.

-Esperamos también que hayan aprobado todas las materias, porque ya el viernes es la clausura y la entrega de libretas (boletines), así que hoy los profesores cerraran registros-

-Y si van a sobornar a alguien, será mejor que se apuren- Bromeó la directora.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja…- Rieron algunos.

-Bueno, chicos recuerden venir a la clausura para la despedida de tercero y además el número principal está a cargo del grupo de Hara del Tercera A; así que promete-

-Y la canción es de las mejores, tienen que escucharla. Además les tengo una pequeña "sorpresa"-

-Sin más, la directora y yo los dejamos-

-Pueden pasar a sus aulas-

Todos comenzaron a dirigirse a sus respectivos salones.

Donde Mel y Aya…

-El último día de clases…- Comentó la castaña.

-¿Recuerdas que al principio no sabíamos de la existencia de la otra hasta que nos tocó hacer un trabajo juntas?-

-Sí, y gracias a eso descubrimos que teníamos algo en común…-

-"A las dos nos gustaba mucho la música". Y al tratarnos más nos hicimos amigas hasta llegar a ser las mejores…-

-"Y más que eso…"-

Hokuto y Subaru…

-Admírenme, porque luego ya no podrán hacerlo- Divertida -Jo, jo, jo, jo- Rió con las manos en la cintura.

-Nee-san… (Hermana)-

-Y tú, niño… ¿Ya decidiste?-

-Hai… (Sí) Estoy seguro que es lo mejor para todos… Así que espero que podamos ser felices todos juntos-

-Claro, Subaru. "Seremos muy felices"- Afirmó con una sonrisa.

Kurogane y Fye…

-Vaya si pasaron "muchas cosas" este año… Ne Kurorin?-

-"Demasiadas"- Contestó el morocho.

-Sí que lo fueron… Y ahora hasta tenemos ocho meses de estar juntos. Quien lo hubiese pensado-

-La verdad ni yo… Pero eso también fue porque me demoré en entender mis propios sentimientos. Así que supongo que perdimos mucho tiempo por mi culpa…-

-No te preocupes, además también perdimos tiempo por mi culpa… (Refiriéndose a lo de Aya) "Pero lo importante es que ya estamos juntos"-

-Uh- Fue su manera de decir "sí".

Seishirou y Kakyo…

-Quién diría que seríamos "concuñados", técnicamente ya somos familia- Comentó el mayor.

-Es cierto…-

-Otra cosa que tampoco esperaba era que llegaras aquí para el segundo semestre, pero eso me hizo entender lo que Hokuto le había pedido a Yuuko dándole un pago doble… Aunque no fue solo ella. "Tú también lo dejaste todo por Hokuto, ne?"-

-Hai… (Sí) "Mientras pueda estar a su lado, lo haría las veces que fuese necesario"-

-**Por Subaru yo también… "Lo dejaría todo solo para quedarme con él"**-

-**"Lo has hecho desde que renunciaste a ser un Sakurazukamori"**-

-Sou da ne… (Tienes razón)-

Clow y Yuuko…

-Hicimos un buen trabajo, ne Yuuko?-

-Claro que lo hicimos y ahora nos merecemos un descansito-

-Hai (Sí). En especial tú que estás embarazada-

-Vaya si nos tomamos en serio lo de encargar al segundo ne?-

-Hai. Ahora le daremos un hermanito a nuestro primogénito-

-Pero el tercero tiene que ser niña, eh-

-Hai, hai (Sí, sí)-

La Directora tenía cinco meses de gestación, así que ya se notaba su embarazo y obviamente ya todos lo sabían.

Las tareas y los exámenes habían terminado técnicamente junto con las demás actividades escolares (excepto la clausura), la mayoría de los profesores incluso ya habían cerrado registros. Sin embargo, tanto docentes como alumnos asistieron normal hasta ese día, como debía de ser.

En el laboratorio, el Primero C tenía clase de Física Elemental.

-Como despedida haremos un repaso de todo lo aprendido este año- Les dijo el Profesor a cargo.

-Ahhh…- Se quejaron varios.

-¿Alguna objeción?- Cuestionó con una mirada fría.

-"…."- Silencio…

-Es posible que él también nos enseñe los dos años siguientes, así que es mejor llevarla bien…- Dijo un chico en voz baja hacia su compañero de sitio.

-Sí, tienes razón- Contestó su mejor amigo.

En el patio, el Segundo B tenía clase de Educación Física.

-Para calentar diez vueltas al patio, luego cien ranas, cien planchas y para terminar cien abdominales-

-¡¿Qué? ¡Eso es inhumano!- Se quejaron todos.

-Solo se irán cuando terminen la rutina dicha o cuando yo se los diga- En serio -"Esta es MÍ despedida". A quien no la cumpla lo desapruebo- Sentenció -¡Así que COMIENCEN AHORA!- Les ordenó.

-S-Sí…- Aceptaron resignados y comenzaron a correr.

En el salón del Tercero A, los chicos tenían clase de Química.

-Como ya hemos terminado con todo, hoy solo conversaremos. ¿Les parece?- Les dijo el mayor con una sonrisa.

-¡Sí!- Aceptaron contentos.

-Nadie como Fye-Sensei- Comentó la Sumeragi.

-Uh, hemos tenido suerte de que nos haya tocado él en nuestro último día de clases- Afirmó su hermano.

-¿Cómo estarán pasándola los demás salones?- Preguntó curiosa Aya.

-El salón a cargo de Seishirou-Sensei no tan bien, pero el de Kurogane-Sensei… "Pobre de ellos"- Comentó su mejor amiga.

-¿Qué es lo que harán al graduarse? ¿Viajar, estudiar…? A ver, Subaru-kun, cuéntanos- Le dijo el Profesor de Química.

-Yo…-

-¡Casarse!- Exclamó uno de sus compañeros de repente.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja- Rieron los demás.

-¿Además de casarte…?- Insistió el rubio divertido.

-Yo…- Sonrojado -Quisiera estudiar Zootecnia… y…-

-¿Y?-

-Y… tal vez… ponga un zoológico…-

-Zootecnia… Un zoológico… Vaya- Comentaron los demás.

-Eso suena muy bien. Veo que realmente amas a los animales- Comentó el ojiazul con una sonrisa.

-Uh, hai… (Sí)- Afirmó aún sonrojado, pero con una ligera sonrisa.

-¿Y tú, Hokuto?- Le preguntó ahora a la hermana del chico.

-¡Algo relacionado con la moda! Estoy entre diseñadora y estilista… ¡Tal vez ambos!- Contestó efusivamente -Jo, jo, jo, jo-

-Diseñadora, estilista… Van con ella- Comentaron los demás.

-Las dos opciones van perfectamente contigo- Aseguró el adulto.

-¿Verdad?- Secundó alzada.

-Hai… (Sí). ¿Tú, Mel?-

-Tal vez entre al ejército o mejor dicho a la marina… Si no estudiaré derecho. Pero creo que haré ambas cosas-

-¿Militar? ¿Abogada…? No sorprende, pero sí asusta…- Murmuraron varios.

-¿Qué han dicho?- Les cuestionó fastidiada.

-Tranquila, solo son comentarios de tus compañeros…- Intervino el Profesor a cargo.

-Ah-

-¿Y tú, Aya?-

-Yo, pues… Diseño gráfico…-

-Que linda…- Comentaron los chicos.

-Uhm…- La pelinegro se aguantó las ganas de decirles algo… (XD).

-Bonita carrera y muy artística- Comentó el rubio con una sonrisa.

-¿Y usted, profesor?- Se animó a preguntarle una de las chicas.

-¿Se casara también como los otros tortolitos?- Lo molestó uno de los muchachos.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja- Rieron los demás.

-Pues… "No hablo de mi vida privada"- Contestó divertido.

-Uhh…- Se quejaron los demás.

-Solo les diré que Kuro y yo no tenemos planes de boda… Por lo menos no hasta el momento-

-Ah…-

-Y bueno, él y yo seguiremos dando clases en esta escuela por mucho tiempo más… "Tal vez y hasta nos jubilemos aquí"- Comentó el ojiazul con una hermosa sonrisa.

Antes de la hora de salida los alumnos de primero y segundo comenzaron a irse a casa, ya que la Directora se los permitía. Con excepción de los salones a cargo de Seishirou y Kurogane, además de todo tercero que no salía solo porque no quería, el resto se fue antes de tiempo.

-¡Vamos a mi casa a jugar play!- Dijo un chico de primero a sus amigos.

-¡Sí!- Aceptaron ellos alegres.

-¿Habrá panetón?- Preguntó uno.

-Cuando no tú- Lo molestó el otro.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja. Sí, y le diré a mamá que haga chocolate- Contestó el de la invitación.

-Wiiiiiiiiii- Se emocionaron los demás.

Mientras en el laboratorio…

-Profesor, los demás primeros ya salieron… Por favor déjenos ir también…- Le pidieron casi en suplica sus alumnos.

-Solo para que vean que no soy tan malo- Aceptó -"Es todo, pueden irse"-

-Yeeee…- Se apresuraron en alistar sus cosas.

-Nos vemos en la clausura- Se despidió el de lentes.

-¡Nos vemos! ¡Hasta luego, profesor!- Se despidieron mientras fueron saliendo del lugar.

-Hasta luego-

En el patio…

Varios ya se habían rendido ante la salvaje rutina impuesta por su maestro y los que seguían parecían no poder durar mucho más…

-Profesor, ya no podemos…-

-Hagan lo que puedan hasta que termine la hora- Insistió.

-Pero…-

-Sin peros-

-"….."-

Minutos después por fin tocó el timbre que indicaba el término de las clases.

-¿Ya, profesor?-

-Llorones, el próximo año los entrenaré mejor. Ahora, ya váyanse-

-Ahhh…- Suspiraron.

-Y quiero ver a TODOS en la clausura, ¿entendido?- Sentenció.

-Sí… Hasta entonces, profesor…- Se despidieron con las justas y comenzaron a caminar como zombis hacia el portón.

-Hasta la clausura- Contestó él.

Y en el salón del Tercero A…

-Hyuuu… Tocó el timbre de salida, es hora de irnos- Les dijo el Profesor de Química.

Hubo un pequeño momento de silencio hasta que uno de los alumnos habló…

-¿Y si seguimos conversando un rato más…?- Comentó una muchacha.

-¡Sí…!- Secundaron los demás.

-Bueno…- Aceptó el rubio con una sonrisa.

Aunque no fueron los únicos en quedarse pasado la hora de salida, los otros salones de tercero también se quedaron.

-¿Recuerdan cuando el Profesor Fye apareció como asistente del Profesor Kurogane por primera vez?- Les preguntó una chica.

-¡Sí!- Contestó el resto.

-Y todos se quedaron con el ojo cuadrado por lo lindo que estaba- Comentó la Sumeragi.

-¿Tan bien me veía?- Interrogó el ojiazul.

-¡Demasiado bien!- Afirmaron todas las chicas al unísono.

-Nya… Gracias- Agradeció sonriente.

A los pocos minutos tres profesores aparecieron en la puerta del salón, en cuanto Fye se dio cuenta los hizo pasar.

-Adelante, por favor-

Los tres le hicieron caso e ingresaron al aula… Eran Kurogane, Kakyo y Seishirou.

-Pero que maestros tan guapos- Comentó el rubio con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Y usted también!- Se animaron a decir unas cuantas alumnas.

-Gracias, chicas-

-Je, je, je, je-

-Uh, han venido a recoger a los tres afortunados- Comentó una muchacha.

-¡Uhhhhh!- Todos los alumnos en coro hicieron ruido de ambulancia.

-¡Han venido a recoger a sus novias…!- Los molestó un chico.

-¡¿Eh…?- Se sonrojó fuertemente el Sumeragi.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja- Rieron sus compañeros.

-Kurorin, han dicho que soy tu novia- Ligeramente sonrojado, pero divertido -¿Qué dices al respecto?-

-¿Se supone que deba de decir algo…?-

-Ja, ja, ja, ja- Volvieron a reír los demás.

Y así continuaron conversando mientras el reloj corría… Quince minutos, media hora…

La Directora y su esposo caminaban por los pasillos.

-Ya todos deberían de haberse ido, pero tercero aún sigue… Este es su último día de clases después de todo- Comentó el de lentes.

-Siempre causa tristeza concluir una etapa de tu vida, como al terminar la escuela- Dijo la mujer.

-Dejémoslo quedarse el tiempo que ellos necesiten-

-Hai (Sí)-

Una hora… y el Tercero B fue el primero en irse.

Más de una hora… y el Tercero C también se fue.

Y así llegamos a la hora y media…

-Bueno, chicos creo que ya es hora…- Les dijo el Profesor de Química.

-Uh…- Aceptaron resignados.

-No podemos seguir alargando esto después de todo…- Comentó un chico con una pequeña sonrisa, pero cierto tono triste al hablar.

Los alumnos comenzaron a tomar sus cosas y a pararse para irse.

-¿Aya… estás llorando?- Le preguntó Hara mirándola preocupada.

En algún momento los ojos de la castaña se habían vidriado y ahora sin que pudiera retenerlas más las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas…

-Gomen ne… (Lo siento) No pude evitarlo…- De disculpó ella.

-No, no te preocupes…- Le dijo la pelinegro.

Los cuatro profesores al frente observaron a los alumnos a punto de irse y se dieron cuenta que Aya no era la única que estaba llorando.

-Yo también lloré cuando terminé la prepa, solo que no lo hice en el salón… Me aguanté hasta estar fuera del colegio…- Comentó el rubio.

-Para no preocupar a nadie supongo- Comentó el de lentes.

-Especialmente a ese tal Hiro…- Murmuró el morocho.

-¿Kurotan, estás celoso por algo que pasó hace tanto tiempo y en una época en la que ni siquiera te conocía?- Le cuestionó el ojiazul.

-¿Quién está celoso?-

-"Tú"- Afirmó mirándolo.

Por su lado, Kakyo y Seishirou también lo miraron como si secundaran lo dicho por el Profesor de Química.

-¿Ves?- Le dijo divertido.

-Cof, cof…- Sonrojado y para disimular se acomodó la garganta.

Y los alumnos comenzaron a irse uno a uno…

-Hasta luego, profesor, profesores- Se despidieron varios antes de salir.

-Nos vemos, chicos- Contestaron ellos (menos Kurogane).

-Ah- Fue todo lo que dijo el morocho.

Una vez que todos los estudiantes salieron, los docentes junto a sus parejas también lo hicieron y en el camino se encontraron con Yuuko y el esposo de esta.

-Fye, tu salón ha sido el último en salir- Comentó la mujer.

-Uh… En realidad no querían irse- Contestó él.

-Entendemos- Afirmó la Directora y el Subdirector.

-¿Vamos juntos a casa?- Propuso el peliazul con una sonrisa.

-Hai (Sí)- Aceptaron los demás.

Y se fueron hacia la zona de departamentos mientras platicaban en el camino.

-Como el examen de admisión es en Marzo, veremos de casarnos el mes anterior- Comentó el Sakurazuka.

-¡Kya! ¿En Febrero? ¿Para San Valentín?- Preguntó emocionada la Directora.

-¿A qué sería lindo, nee?- Comentó la Sumeragi.

-Hai! (¡Sí!)- Secundó la mujer.

-Eres mucho mayor que Hokuto así que compórtate- Le dijo el morocho.

-Vieja tu abuela, querido- Le contestó.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?- Molesto.

-"Porque yo soy muy joven aún"- Afirmó.

-Eso, eso- Apoyó la muchacha.

-"Dios las cría y ellas se juntan"- Murmuró el Profesor de Educación Física.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja- Rieron los demás.

Un par de días después…

El viernes por la mañana la clausura de la Preparatoria Sakura daba inicio con las palabras de la Directora, quien estaba vestida como Mamá Noela.

-¡Ahora sí que se acabó el año escolar por completo!- Exclamó la pelinegro por el micrófono.

-¡Yeeee!- Gritaron varios.

-Como despedida tenemos algunos números dirigidos especialmente para los chicos de tercero. ¡Así que comencemos!-

-¡Sí!-

-En primer lugar tenemos la obra de teatro de "Romeo y Julieta", dirigida por la Profesora Hitomi del área de literatura- Anunció contenta.

Sin más dejó el escenario y el telón se cerró por un pequeño momento mientras todos los actores se alistaban para salir a escena.

-¿Sabes quién es "Julieta"?- Preguntó un muchacho a su amigo.

-Ah… "Es…"-

Y la obra comenzó…

Dos bandos peleaban con espadas entre ellos, luego entraron más personas con garrotes a agrandar la trifulca.

-¡Abajo los Capuleto!-

-¡Abajo los Montesco!-

Hasta que llegó el príncipe… ¿O princesa? Hokuto apareció con un hermoso vestido para sorpresa de todos.

-¡Vasallos revoltosos, arrojen al suelo sus armas y escuchen la sentencia de su enojado Príncipe!-

-¿Príncipe?- Cuestionó el público.

-¡Ese no es el traje, Hokuto! ¡Se supone que eres un príncipe, no una princesa!- La regañaron desde adentro.

-Pero yo quiero ser una princesa, además sería un desperdicio no mostrar mi belleza… Jo, jo, jo, jo-

-Para que me gasto… Sé lo que quieras; hombre, mujer o lo que sea. Pero continua- Le dijo resignada la Profesora a cargo.

-Ahora ustedes… "Arrodíllense y adórenme"-Les ordenó la muchacha.

-¡Eso no iba en el guión…!- Se quejaron sus compañeros en escena.

-Tan ególatra como siempre- Comentó el morocho desde su lugar.

-Pero a que está linda- Comentó el Profesor de Química divertido.

-Está bien…- En serio -Montesco y Capuleto, si en el futuro provocan nuevos disturbios en nuestras calles, lo pagaran con sus vidas. Por esta vez retírense… ¡Pero repito: bajo pena de muerte! ¡Retírese todo el mundo!- Les dijo y salió de escena con el resto.

Se cerró el telón para cambiar el escenario mientras "Romeo" y "Julieta" se preparaban para salir a escena… Aunque ninguno quería hacerlo (XD).

-Esa noche los Capuleto dieron una fiesta para que el Conde Paris, pretendiente de Julieta, pudiera afirmar sus sentimientos por ella… Sin imaginar lo que empezaría ese día- El narrador.

El telón se abrió y varios chicos se encontraban bailando en el escenario.

-Y el destino hizo que dos jóvenes se conocieran…- Continuó el narrador.

-Chicos a escena. Julieta, tú primero- Les dijo la Directora de la obra.

Pero no hubo ningún tipo de respuesta por parte ninguno de ellos.

-¡Julieta, sal!-

-No… No puedo…-

-…Y el destino hizo que dos jóvenes se conocieran…- Repitió el narrador.

-¡Que salgas he dicho!-

-Es que… así…-

-¡Y el destino hizo que dos jóvenes se conocieran!- Insistió el narrador impaciente.

-¡Si no sales ahora mismo te jalo en literatura y en arte!- Amenazó.

-….-

-Jo… ¡Dije "y el destino…"!-

Pero antes de que el narrador repitiera la frase por enésima vez, Julieta llegó a empujones al escenario… Subaru vestía un hermoso vestido largo en tono violeta y estaba más que sonrojado.

-Pero si parece una chica…- Comentaron por ahí.

-¡Lo parece…!- Secundarios varios.

Y Romeo también subió al escenario… Mel con un traje de chico (XD).

-¿Y yo por qué tengo que hacer de hombre?- Se quejó ella.

-Ya te lo dije en el desfile… "Porque lo pareces"- La molestó Hokuto.

-¡Cállate, princesa falsa!-

-¡Hasta Hara! ¿Es qué nadie va a seguir el guión?- Dijo mortificada la pobre Profesora de Literatura.

-Hai hai… (Sí, sí)- Se acercó a Subaru y tomó suavemente una de las manos de este -Si con mi mano, por demás indigna, profano este santo relicario, he aquí la gentil expiación-

-Oh, peregrino…- Contestó con las justas aún muy apenado.

Mel lo cogió de la cintura y comenzaron a bailar al compás de la suave música de fondo.

-¿Eso sería "normal"?- Interrogó el rubio pensativo.

-"Anormal" yo diría…- Comentó el morocho.

Llegado el momento del beso, Seishirou le envió una mirada de muerte a Mel como si le dijera con esto "Si lo besas de verdad, te mato".

-Ni que lo quisiera… "Yo ya tengo a alguien especial"- Comentó en voz baja como si hablara con ella misma.

La chica no tuvo otra opción más que rodearlo por la cintura y acercar su rostro lo más posible al del muchacho mientras se giraba un poco para jugar con el ángulo de la perspectiva del público y así simular un supuesto ósculo.

-Vaya, Mel está haciéndolo muy bien- Afirmó el Profesor de Química.

-Ah, comúnmente es buena en todo lo que hace- Comentó el ojirojo.

-Aunque igual Seishirou-Sensei se ve celoso-

-Supongo que lo entiendo…-

-Supongo que sí, ya que tú también eres muy celoso, Kurotan-

-Tal vez, pero te lo dije desde el principio… "Tú eres solamente mío"-

-Tuyo y de nadie más, ne? Lo recuerdo muy bien. Además yo siempre he sido tuyo y siempre lo seré…-

Rato después la obra terminó y los números continuaron.

-A continuación un desfile de moda a cargo de la Señorita Hokuto Sumeragi. Idea original, dirección y todo lo demás por ella misma- La anunció la Directora.

-"Soy multifacética". Jo, jo, jo, jo- Afirmó ella divertida.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja- Rieron los demás.

-Lo mejor de la moda seleccionado exclusivamente de mi closet y modelado por las chicas más lindas de la Prepa, incluyéndome… ¡Así que disfrútenlo!-

La Sumeragi se abrió la casaca de golpe y la arrojó al público donde varios se pelearon por ella (XD).

El desfile comenzó y entre las muchachas también se encontraba, además de la ya nombrada, la dulce de Aya, y que decir todas se veían realmente bien por lo que los chicos no perdieron la oportunidad de tomar muchas fotos y hasta grabar.

-Hyuuuu… ¡Hokuto-chan tiene ropa tan linda!- Exclamó el rubio.

-Puede ser, pero… ¿Qué clase de número es este?- Cuestionó el morocho.

-Uno al estilo de ella- Contestó divertido.

-Vaya clausura… Se nota que Yuuko es la Directora- Comentó.

-Hai! (¡Sí!)- Gritó de lejos la recién nombrada, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que ellos la escucharan.

-"…."- Al Profesor de Educación Física le resbaló una gotita por la cabeza al escucharla.

Donde Seishirou y Subaru…

-Se le ve tan feliz a Hokuto- Comentó el de lentes.

-Sí… También debe de ser porque decidimos quedarnos a vivir aquí en Latinoamérica…- Comentó el menor.

-¿Ya se lo dijeron a su abuela?- Le preguntó interesado.

-Uh… Hablamos con ella el otro día y se lo dijimos, pero sabes no pareció sorprenderse…-

-Tal vez ya lo sospechaba-

-Así parece, pero creo fue desde el principio… Por eso la abuela no quería que viniéramos a estudiar acá… Pero insistimos tanto que nos dejó venir…-

-Ya veo-

El desfile terminó y los números continuaron.

-A que estuve genial- Dijo la Sumeragi sonriente.

-Lo estuviste- Secundó el peliblanco.

-Aya también- Afirmó Hara.

-Gracias…- Le agradeció con una sonrisa la castaña.

Hokuto las miró y luego a Kakyo.

-Vamos con mi hermano- Le dijo la Sumeragi.

-Hai (Sí)- Aceptó el Consejero estudiantil.

-**"Hoy es el final para muchos, pero también puede ser el comienzo para otros"**- Le dijo en voz baja a Mel antes de irse.

Y sin más la chica se fue con su novio a otro lado.

-¿Qué te dijo?- Le preguntó la castaña curiosa.

-Te lo explicaré luego…- Fue todo lo que le dijo.

-Bueno-

-¿Lista para nuestra actuación final?-

-Uh… Lo haré lo mejor posible-

-Esforcémonos juntas…-

-Hai (Sí)- Afirmó con una linda sonrisa.

Los números terminaron y llegó la hora de la entrega de las libretas.

-Del Primero A, el primer puesto es para…-

Y así hasta llegar a tercero…

-Del Tercero A, el primer puesto es para Mel Hara- Anunció el Subdirector.

La pelinegro subió al estrado a recoger su libreta y su diploma.

-Felicitaciones- Se los entregó.

-Gracias- Los recibió tranquila y bajó.

-En segundo lugar está Aya Hirano-

Ahora la castaña fue por su libreta.

-Felicitaciones-

-Gracias…-

Y así continuaron con los demás incluyendo a los hermanos Sumeragi, hasta que todos tuvieron sus libretas de notas con ellos.

Luego de la entrega de las calificaciones, la Directora subió al escenario y Clow bajó de él con una misteriosa bolsa en manos.

-Ahora daremos inicio a los Premios Preparatoria Sakura 2007- Anunció divertida por el micrófono.

Todos los presentes se extrañaron al oírla, pues era la primera vez que escuchaban sobre tal evento.

-¿Qué rayos es eso?- Cuestionó el morocho.

-Debe de ser la "sorpresa" que prometió Yuuko para hoy…- Recordó el rubio.

-Esa mujer está en verdad demente-

En el estrado…

-El título a la mejor amiga es para… ¡Mel Hara del Tercero A!-

Clow fue inmediatamente donde ella a entregarle una medalla (xD).

-¿Uhm?- La recibió por inercia -Gracias…supongo-

Los Premios Preparatoria Sakura continuaron y mientras la Directora anunciaba al ganador de cada categoría, el esposo de esta iba hasta esa persona a entregarle la medalla respectiva.

-El título a la más dulce es para… ¡Aya Hirano del Tercero A!-

-Ah, gracias…- Lo recibió con una ligera sonrisa.

-El título al más inocente es para… ¡Subaru Sumeragi del Tercero A!-

-¿Ehhh…?- Sonrojado -Gracias…-

-El título a la mejor hermana es para… ¡Hokuto Sumeragi del Tercero A!-

-Te acordaste de la gran Hokuto… Arigatou sensei! (¡Gracias, maestra!)- Lo recibió de lo más feliz.

-El título al más lindo es para… ¡Fye De Flourite, Profesor de Química!-

-Hyuuu…- Ligeramente sonrojado, pero contento -Arigatou gozaimasu… (Muchas gracias)-

-El título al más renegón es para… ¡Kurogane Suwa, Profesor de Educación Física!-

-Nanda? (¡¿Qué rayos?) ¡Yuuko de "&#%$&%"! (Censurado xD)- Se quejó molesto.

-Lo ven- Secundó divertida.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja- Rieron los demás.

-El título al más novato y popular es para… ¡Kakyo Kuzuki Consejero estudiantil!-

-¿…? Arigatou gozaimasu… (Muchas gracias)- Lo recibió tranquilo.

-El título al más temido es para… ¡Seishirou Sakurazuka, Profesor de Física Elemental!-

-Así que el más temido, eh…- Con una sonrisa maliciosa -Gracias…-

Y así continuaron hasta que la premiación terminó.

-Bueno, la actuación final está a cargo del grupo de Hara… ¡Los dejamos con ellos!-

Sin más la Directora bajó del escenario y fue con su esposo a recoger a su hijo.

-Gracias, Hitomi-Sensei- Le agradecieron ambos.

-De nada, solo lo cargué un ratito-

-Ahora sí con esto acabamos- Comentó la pelinegro.

-Sí, con esta canción… "La teoría de la felicidad"- Comentó el Subdirector con su hijo en brazos.

-Vamos a escucharla todos juntos… Ne Touya?- Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa hacia el niño.

-Uh…- Asintió con la cabeza como respuesta a su madre. (Jo, jo, jo, jo).

En el estrado la banda de Mel estaba lista para comenzar con su número.

-¡Hola a todos!- Saludó la líder (Mel) efusivamente.

-¡Hola!- Contestó el público muy animado.

-Como todos bien saben somos "la banda del sake", o por lo menos así nos puso Yuuko-san y ni siquiera sé por qué… Pero hablando del tema, la Directora y la banda queríamos invitarles sake como despedida, pero como la mayoría del alumnado es menor de edad y ciertos profesores pifiaron al respecto, ya no se pudo-

-Y dice que no sabe el porqué del nombre… Otra borracha igual que Yuuko- Murmuró el morocho.

-¿Quiénes fueron los aguafiestas?- Interrogaron varios.

-No diré sus nombres para evitar atentados. ¡Pero de todos modos tenemos algo para compartir con todos y corre por cuenta de la Directora!-

En ese momento los profesores encargados comenzaron a repartir tazas con chocolate para todos los presentes.

-¡Gracias!- Exclamaron al unísono al tener cada uno su taza

-Ahora tendremos un pequeño descanso… ¡Así que a su salud!- Les dijo sonriente la jefa de la banda.

Y todos se pusieron a tomar chocolate… Unos minutos después.

-Entonces… ¡continuemos!- Efusivamente -¡Porque hoy es la clausura y el lunes es Navidad! "Esta es nuestra despedida…"-

Mel giró hacia sus compañeros como si les dijera con la mirada "¿listos?" y ellos asintieron con la cabeza en afirmación.

La pelinegro guardó unos segundos de silencio mientras todos esperaban a la expectativa….

-"Koufukuron… La teoría de la felicidad"-

El grupo comenzó a tocar la intro de la canción, con Aya en la guitarra eléctrica, la cual lo hacía muy bien.

-Esa canción…- Susurró el ojiazul.

El Profesor de Educación Física lo miró al escucharlo y recordó que en la cita que tuvieron por su primer mes juntos, Fye había comprado el cd de Shina Ringo y habían escuchado esa canción en particular ellos dos juntos.

-Je…-

Y Hara comenzó a cantar…

"_Hontou no shiawase o sagashita toki ni  
ai shi ai saretai to kangaeru you ni narimashita  
soshite atashi wa kimi no tsuyosa mo _

_kakushigachi na yo wasa mo kunde__"_

-**"Amar y ser amado…"**- Susurró el rubio.

El Profesor de Química se recostó despacio en su compañero y el más alto contestó abrazándolo de costado.

-**"Gracias por enseñarme eso…"**- Le dijo suavemente el ojiazul.

"_Toki no nagare to sora no iro ni  
nanimo nozomi wa shinai you ni  
sugao de naite warau kimi ni _

_enajii o moyasu dake na no desu…"_

Hubo una pequeña pausa mientras los instrumentos seguían de fondo.

-**"Tu verdadero yo…"**- Susurró el Sumeragi.

Seishirou no dijo y solo lo abrazó…

-**"Gracias por mostrármelo…"**-

La segunda parte de la canción comenzó…

"_Hontou no shiawase wa me ni utsurazu ni  
angai soba ni atte kizukazu ni ita no desu ga  
kajikamu yubi no motomeru mono ga _

_minareta sono te datta to shitte"_

-**"Tus manos tan familiares para mí…"**- Susurró la chica.

Al escucharla el Consejero estudiantil tomó con sus manos las de su novia…

-**"Gracias por brindarme tus cálidas manos…"**-

"_Atashi wa kimi no merodii ya sono  
tetsugaku ya kotoba subete wo  
mamoru tame nara sukoshi kurai _

_suru kurou mo itowanai no desu"_

La segunda y última pausa…

-**"Solo para protegerlos…"**- Susurró la Directora.

El peliazul la abrazó suavemente junto a su hijo…

-**"Gracias por esforzarte conmigo…"**-

La tercera y última parte de la canción comenzó…

"_Toki no nagare to sora no iro ni  
nanimo nozomi wa shinai you ni  
sugao de naite warau kimi no _

_sono mama wo ai shite iru yue ni"_

Todos con la mirada en el escenario, coreaban y hasta se movían al ritmo de la música.

"_Atashi wa kimi no merodii ya sono  
tetsugaku ya kotoba subete wo _

_mamoritooshimasu kimi ga soko ni _

_ikite iru to iu shinjitsu dake de _

_koufuku na no desu…!__"_

La vocalista terminó de cantar mientras el resto del grupo tocaba el final instrumental de la canción y el público los aclamaba.

-¡Ehhh…!-

La banda terminó de tocar y Mel se dirigió a los presentes por el micrófono.

-**"La felicidad verdadera está en cada uno de nosotros, solo debemos de descubrirla…"**- Pausa y luego continuó -**"El camino que recorremos hasta conseguirlo… Esa es la teoría de la felicidad: Nuestra propia historia"**-

Donde Fye…

-"Nuestra propia historia…"- Susurró el rubio aún recostado en el Profesor de Educación Física.

Donde Yuuko…

-No pudiste haberlo dicho mejor, Mel-chan- Afirmó la mujer con una ligera sonrisa.

De vuelta al escenario, Mel siguió hablando.

-Ahora estamos terminado una etapa de nuestras vidas… Los de tercero nos estamos graduando de la Prepa… Puede que ya volvamos a este lugar, por lo menos no como estudiantes… Pero siempre estarán en nuestras mentes y corazones todos los maravillosos momentos que pasamos aquí… Y aunque ahora debamos de despedirnos… Lo haré diciendo: "Hasta luego Preparatoria Sakura y muchas gracias por todo"-

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir mientras el grupo bajaba del escenario.

-¡Mel, te luciste!- Exclamó la Sumeragi en serio.

-Arigatou… (Gracias)- Contestó con una sonrisa.

Pero en ese momento alguien tocó su blusa por la espalda… Era Aya que estaba llorando. Al girarse y verla, entendió a que se debían sus lágrimas por lo que la abrazó para consolarla y para esconder sus propios ojos vidriados…

-Aunque vayamos a… carreras diferentes… o universidades distintas… Nosotras seguiremos… estando juntas… ne…?- Le dijo la castaña con la voz entrecortada.

-Hai, Aya… Siempre… Mientras tú me lo permitas… "Me quedaré a tu lado…"- Contestó en serio.

-"Es lo que… más deseo…"-

Pero no eran las únicas… Casi todos los de Tercero estaban llorando y despidiéndose, muchos con la promesa de volverse a ver…

Yuuko subió al escenario junto a su esposo y su hijo.

-Y con esto cerramos todo… Esperamos que este haya sido un buen año para todos y que la hayan pasado excelente- Les dijo la pelinegro.

-Que todos sus sueños se cumplan y sean muy felices. Se los deseamos de todo corazón- Les dijo el de lentes.

-¡Feliz Navidad y Prospero Año Nuevo! ¡Nos vemos!- Exclamaron al unísono.

-Nos vemos…- Contestaron los demás.

Sin más la Directora y su familia bajaron del estrado… El evento "había terminado". Todos comenzaron a despedirse y a irse por grupos.

-Luego de este final vendrá un nuevo comienzo para todos ellos…- Comentó el peliazul.

-Y muchas cosas pasaran…- Comentó la mujer a su lado.

Los Sumeragi y sus respectivas parejas llegaron donde los Directores de la Preparatoria Sakura.

-Yuuko-san, Clow-san… Queremos despedirnos de ustedes…- Les dijo el menor del grupo.

-"Muchas gracias por todo"- Le agradecieron los cuatro al unísono.

Clow y Yuuko sonrieron como respuesta y tuvieron una pequeña visión sobre el cuarteto…

**- Visión del Futuro**** -**

El Sakurazuka y su esposo cargaban encantados a un bebé pequeño y se veía claramente los aros de matrimonio que llevaban puestos cada uno… En eso llegaron Hokuto y Kakyo abrazados de costado, ella con una enorme barriga….

**- Fin de la Visión del Futuro ****-**

-Matta ne (Hasta luego)- Se despidió el cuarteto.

-Chao, chicos. Cuídense- Contestaron los esposos.

-Y ustedes…-

Sin más el grupo se fue y ahora vinieron Mel y Aya.

-Directora, Subdirector… Queremos darles las gracias por todo y despedirnos de ustedes…- Les dijo la castaña.

-Nos vemos…- Se despidió la otra.

Con la mirada en ellas los mayores tuvieron otra visión…

**- Visión del Futuro**** -**

Las dos chicas caminaban tomadas de la mano por la calle, aparte la pelinegro llevaba de la otra mano a un niño de unos cinco años y de cabello corto del mismo color que el de ella, mientras la castaña llevaba también de la otra mano a un niño de unos siete años y de cabello corto gris…

**- Fin de la Visión del Futuro**** -**

-Nos vemos, chicas. Cuídense-

-Ustedes también-

Se fueron y luego llegaron nada más y nada menos que Kurogane y Fye.

-Él quiere despedirse de ustedes… Aunque ni sé por qué ya que los vemos todos los años e incluso en vacaciones- Comentó el morocho.

-Kurorin, no seas así. Después de todo lo que han hecho por nosotros…- Comentó el rubio.

-Eso es muy cierto- Secundaron ellos al unísono.

-"….."- El ojirojo no pudo negar algo que era realmente tan cierto.

Clow y Yuuko sonrieron divertidos ante esto y tuvieron una tercera visión…

**- Visión del Futuro**** -**

El Profesor de Educación Física cargaba a un bebé castañito en brazos y el ojiazul a otro… "eran gemelos". La parejita se veía verdaderamente feliz… No solo estaban juntos, si no que habían formado una hermosa familia.

**- Fin de la Visión del Futuro**** -**

-Matta ne (Nos vemos)- Se despidieron los profesores.

-Matta ne, Kurogane, Fye- Contestaron sus amigos.

Y sin más el rubio y el morocho salieron de la institución educativa con los últimos alumnos que quedaban, seguidos a unos metros detrás de ellos la Directora y el esposo de esta.

El año escolar había terminado por completo, en unos días el mes de Diciembre también y con esto el propio año 2007.

Kurogane y Fye caminaban juntos a "casa".

_El pasado ya no importa… El presente está aquí a tu lado… Y el futuro no puedo saberlo… Pero sin importar que suceda más adelante… Pase lo que pase… sea bueno o malo… __**"Por favor nunca sueltes mi mano".**_

El rubio con un poco de temor y ligeramente sonrojado buscó con su mano la del otro…

_Porque tu corazón y tu alma son míos… Así como mi corazón y mi alma te pertenecen… Así que sin importar donde te encuentres tú o donde esté yo… __**"Nosotros estaremos juntos para siempre".**_

El Profesor de Educación Física se sorprendió al principio, pues nunca se habían tomado de la mano en la calle, por lo que el ojiazul pensó en soltarlo… Pero el más alto no lo dejó y al instante tomó con su mano la de su novio haciendo que un brillo especial apareciera en los ojos de este…

_Esto es porque somos una sola persona… Esto es porque… __**"Te amo".**_

El japonés ligeramente sonrojado entrelazó sus dedos con los del Profesor de Química y tomó así la mano de este con más firmeza, provocando que el brillo en los ojos del blanquiñoso aumentara y una dulce sonrisa apareciera en sus labios…

_Y es por eso que ahora puedo sonreír con sinceridad… Porque mi deseo se cumplió… Porque mi sueño se hizo realidad… __**"Porque esta es la Felicidad Verdadera".**_

Y siguieron caminando juntos… No solo tomados de la mano, sino también con sus almas entrelazadas y un mismo corazón…

-En verdad… "Soy tan feliz…"- Dijo suavemente Fye, pero muy en serio.

Y esta historia fue… "La Teoría de la Felicidad".

**FIN (?)!**

_Jueves 10/12/2009 12:40 am (Terminado de escribir a mano)._

_Lunes 04/07/2011 11:30 p__m (Terminado de tipiar…)._

"_Sí… Todas las personas que hemos conocido hasta este momento. Todas las situaciones que hemos vivido durante todo este tiempo. Todas las veces que hemos reído, llorado, apenado, equivocado… En fin, todas las cosas buenas y malas por las que hemos pasado son parte de nuestra historia. __**Porque son nuestros recuerdos… Nuestro pasado. **__Y es todo eso lo que nos da experiencia en la vida. __**Aprender de ello significa crecer como persona. **__Así que comencemos a aprender de nuestras vivencias y a ser felices con eso… __**¡Demos lo mejor de nosotros!**__"_

_E. F. E. V._

_Fátima Winner_

_Sábado 09 de Julio del 2011._

**Nota de Autora****:**

Ante todo quiero pedir mil disculpas a todos por la extrema demora de este capítulo, tuve razones es verdad, pero ustedes no tienen la culpa de eso, así que me disculpo sinceramente con las personas que leerán esto. Ojala todas las personas que lo leían antes pudieran leer este capítulo final, eso realmente me haría muy feliz. Me disculpo nuevamente y continúo… Aunque la verdad no sé por dónde empezar.

Primero, el aclamado lemon ya está… Aunque tardé como dos años en hacerlo… Pero por lo menos cumplí mi promesa de hacerlo, ya que como dicen mejor tarde que nunca… Eso creo. Igual me disculpo mucho por la gran demora y espero haber alcanzado sus expectativas, ya que no tengo mucha experiencia con este tema. A decir verdad, este ha sido el segundo lemon que he hecho… XD Bueno, ustedes juzgaran n.n

Segundo, con Subaru y Seishirou no pude hacer lo mismo, porque de verdad que el cerebro no iba a darme para otro lemon tan pronto xDU Y tampoco dije que lo haría así que en sí no debo nada, pero quien sabe en un futuro pueda hacerlo. Aun así trate de darles buenas escenas de esa parejita, como cuando están en el sofá XD Pero principalmente la pedida de mano… Para mí fue muy lindo, así que espero que compartan mi opinión, je, je, je.

Tercero, ¿a qué no se esperaban lo de Yuuko y Clow? No sé si haya sido muy raro, pero de verdad que quería ponerlos juntos como lindos esposos. Ojalá y les guste a ustedes también n.n (Además de que se quedan juntos no como en Tsubasa T-T).

Cuarto, ya saben quién era "él", nada más y nada menos que un pequeño Touya que resultó ser hijo de nuestros queridos directores… ¿A qué tampoco se lo esperaban? Muajajaja.

Quinto, ya saben que pasó al final con Kakyo y cuál había sido ese deseo tan especial por el que Hokuto hizo un pago doble… Pero lo importante es que también se quedaron juntos, como las otras parejas de la historia, así que no podía olvidarme de ellos (Aunque puede que no a todos les guste esta pareja, pero lo hice lo mejor posible).

Sexto, ¿a qué tampoco se esperaban lo de Mel y Aya? Al principio mi idea sobre ellas era solo de las mejores e inseparables amigas, mis intenciones fueron de lo más puras en verdad xD Pero entonces un día de repente… Me pregunté, ¿cómo sería si las juntara? Comenzó a darme curiosidad y terminé haciéndolo… Espero que de alguna manera les haya gustado.

Séptimo, ¿y tampoco se esperaban la aparición de Tomoyo? Fue algo que se me ocurrió un día y dije "voy a ponerlo", de paso que hablaba más de Kuro.

Octavo, en este capítulo terminé de explicar todo lo que pudo haber quedado pendiente, en especial en la extensa plática que tuvieron Clow y Yuuko. Pero en caso de que me haya faltado algo háganmelo saber… Aunque de verdad que expliqué todo n.n

Noveno, como deben de haberse dado cuenta, las visiones del futuro que tienen los directoras de la Prepa los hice por dos motivos… El primero para darles entender lo que pasaba con esas parejitas en el futuro, y lo segundo fue pensando en una secuela… Por eso también puse el signo de pregunta luego del "FIN". Es algo que realmente me gustaría hacer luego, pero todavía está solo en planes, ni si quiera sé para cuándo sería. Mas me gustaría saber su opinión al respecto. Si lo prefieren hasta ahí no hay problema y para quienes tal vez quieran una secuela, háganmelo saber por favor.

Décimo, por último quisiera decirles que hace poco hice un fic de 07 Ghost y es que la serie y el manga del mismo, están demasiado buenos (en especial el manga donde se ve más). Así que si se animan a leerlo pueden pasarse por mi cuenta de Fanfiction o por la sección de 07 Ghost (es un Frau x Teito). Y está demás decir que definitivamente ¡deberían de leer este manga! Se los recomiendo por completo.

Sin nada más que decir… Su servidora se despide deseando de corazón que esta historia haya sido de su agrado y también con la promesa de que volverán a saber de mí XD Así que… ¡Nos vemos y recuerden dejar comentarios!

**Kumiko-****Watanuki:**

En caso de que llegues a leer esto, quería decirte dos cosas… La primera que tu msn nunca me llegó, ya que Fanfiction no admite links ni en comentarios ni en fics, es por eso que nunca pude comunicarme contigo… Si aún te interesa hacerlo puedes buscarme en Facebook con mi nick de aquí, que es el que uso en todas mis cuentas XD Y me dejas un mensajito por ahí ^-^

**Senegal:**

Releyendo los comentarios del fic encontré de nuevo el tuyo y recordé la amenaza que me hiciste hace un año… Y aunque bastante tarde, espero que hayas podido leer esto y también ojalá ya no me odies… Igual te pido mil disculpas por la gran demora, espero que de alguna manera logres comprenderme.


End file.
